Duo de Choc
by Sedgie
Summary: AU - A Polis, une petite ville du comté de Washington, Clarke Griffin enquête sur une série de meurtres rituels lorsque l'agent du FBI Lexa Woods s'immisce dans son enquête. Entre un agent rigide et protocolaire et un électron libre aux méthodes peu orthodoxes, l'enquête prendra un tournant explosif qu'aucune des deux n'étaient prêtes à vivre.
1. Enquête

**Hello mes agneaux !**

 **Enfin de retour parmi le clexa fandom et en plus pour un jour particulier car : C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous survivez à l'attente de cette fin de saison qui, on doit bien se l'avouer entre clexa, est entre la jouissance et le stress hein ... XD**

 **Bref, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic et un nouveau genre que je n'avais pas encore expérimenté : le policier.**

 **Vous aurez donc compris que cette fic est un AU (clexa/Ranya/Becho) et qu'elle sera d'environ une quinzaine de chapitres (enfin pour l'instant c'est prévu comme ça)...**

 **Comme d'habitude je posterai une suite par dimanche (sauf contre indications, mais vous serez prévenu(e)s).**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, mais même dans le cas contraire, dites-le moi, je suis tout ouïe ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Enquête**

 _« Parce qu'ils ne pourront jamais comprendre notre vie, parce qu'ils ne pourront jamais s'élever comme nous le faisons. Nous devons rester dans l'ombre, parce que le monde n'est pas prêt. Nous sommes seuls. Mais plus pour longtemps. Bientôt la lumière entrera en chacun et ils verront la magnificence qu'est nôtre monde. C'est grâce à vous, à vous tous. Acceptez et propagez notre idéologie. Vous vous élèverez alors au dessus de nous, vous qui avez été choisi. »_

 _Ce fut certainement ces paroles qui résonnèrent dans la tête de Mathias lorsqu'il franchit la porte de ce nouveau monde inconnu jusqu'à maintenant. Il inspira, prêt à passer ce cap, peu importe ce que c'était. Ca ne pouvait qu'être meilleur, il l'avait promis._

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de bonne journée pour cela. Un meurtre était un meurtre. Avec des degrés plus ou moins horribles : les circonstances, la victime, le type de mort, la découverte du cadavre. Et malgré des années de pratique, on n'était jamais prêt à constater un meurtre.

Parfois, l'environnement ne se prêtait guère à ça non plus : un parc, le bord d'une rivière, une décharge. Et parfois, le temps même semblait s'y mettre : la pluie, la neige, la nuit…

Aujourd'hui, tout était réuni pour que cette énième découverte soit aussi glauque que possible : il était tard, c'était la fin de l'automne, il pleuvait d'une bruine fine, du genre de celles qui s'insinuaient dans le col de votre manteau ou s'immisçaient sous vos manches. Sur les bords des docks, ils étaient tous là : les policiers, les ambulanciers, les médecins légistes et même quelques badauds nocturnes, attirés par les gyrophares.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture en claquant exagérément la portière, Clarke Griffin savait pertinemment que cela serait une mauvaise soirée. La bruine trempait outrageusement ses cheveux blonds aux mèches rouges. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jurer plus que de raison, elle ne sentit plus une goutte sur elle. Elle leva le regard et aperçut un parapluie, au dessus de sa tête, tenu par un jeune homme brun au sourire forcé.

« Bah alors, on dit plus merci Griffin ? »

« Tu veux une médaille pour ça Murphy. »

« Jamais contente hein ? »

« Franchement ? Il est plus de 22h, j'étais tranquillement en train de m'enfiler des nouilles chinoises devant _Americas Got Talents_ quand on m'a appelé. »

« Pas de répit pour les braves. »

« Ni pour les tueurs faut croire. On a quoi ? »

« Je crois que ça en est un autre. »

« Merde, sérieux ? »

« Viens voir par toi-même. »

« Ah merde, les vautours sont là aussi… » lança-t-elle en voyant un camion de CNN aux abords de la zone délimitée

« Evidemment. »

« Qui a trouvé le corps ? »

« Un clochard. Il a son campement un peu plus loin sous les docks. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans le coin ? »

« Les poubelles… Et le fait que les marins ont déchargé, ce soir, leur cargaison, laissant, au passage, quelques poissons. »

Clarke grimaça alors « Il a évidemment rien vu ni entendu. »

« Il a déjà eu du mal à faire avaler à un flic qu'il y avait un corps sur les docks. »

« Pour ce que compte la parole d'un SDF hein… Finalement il a réussi. »

« Quand il a fini par décrire l'état du corps, le flic qu'il a stoppé sur la route a fini par être curieux. »

« Super… »

Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le corps, Clarke jugea la scène de crime : le corps se trouvait sur le bord d'un vieux dock, au pied d'un ponton en bois. Si ce SDF ne l'avait pas trouvé ce soir, les premiers coureurs matinaux l'auraient probablement fait.

Elle s'accroupit près du corps recouvert d'un drap blanc et inspira discrètement, une de ses méthodes pour ne pas vider le contenu de son estomac à chaque levée de drap, et souleva pour découvrir un corps semblant brulé. Elle fronça le nez et détourna le regard pour poser ses lèvres contre le dos de sa main.

« Ca va patronne ? »

« Murphy je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » argua-t-elle en se relevant et grognant « Merde, il est salement amoché celui-là. »

« On dirait que quelque chose lui a brulé la peau, genre méchant coup de soleil aux 50ième degré. »

« Genre ça ouais. »

« Il te fait pas penser à celui qu'on a retrouvé le mois dernier… Même type de brûlures. »

« Je t'avouerais que je ne me suis pas vraiment penchée là-dessus. On verra ça avec le légiste. » Elle se tourna vers quelques policiers « On l'embarque. Et faites gaffe aux vautours : pas de déclaration, pas de photos. »

Chacun opina, peu enclin à passer au dessus des ordres de Clarke Griffin, célèbre pour être aussi impitoyable que timbrée lorsqu'elle était attachée à une affaire. Connue pour utiliser des méthodes peu orthodoxes, notamment lors des perquisitions ou encore des interrogatoires, elle était aussi efficace et pouvait se targuer d'avoir résolu plus d'une vingtaine d'enquêtes en moins de 5 ans de métier, ce qui lui avait valu non seulement le respect de ses collègues mais aussi le titre de capitaine du bureau de Polis, petite ville du comté de Washington.

« Murphy, tu me trouves ce SDF et tu l'emmènes au poste. »

« Quoi ce soir ? Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? C'est un clochard, si on attend demain, il ne sera peut-être plus là. »

« Tu sais combien ils sont réfractaires à suivre la police. »

« Promets lui un repas chaud et un toit pour la nuit, ça va l'aider à le décider. »

Il opina en soupirant et avant de partir, Clarke le retint « Hey… »

« Hm ? »

« Donne-moi ça. » dit-elle en tenant le manche du parapluie

« Mais c'est le mien ! »

« T'as une capuche non ? »

« Espèce de… »

« Oui, Murphy, finis ta phrase que je puisse avoir la jouissance de te coller un blâme pour insubordination. Ca ne fera que le 3ième ce mois-ci… Ca vaudra peut-être une mise à pied ça, non ?! »

Pour toute réponse, il lâcha le parapluie et enfila sa capuche avant de s'éloigner, non sans ruminer quelques noms d'oiseaux certainement peu flatteurs envers la jeune femme. Cette dernière, sourde à ses plaintes, se tourna vers le légiste qui venait de quitter le corps « Alors doc, ça donne quoi ? »

« Pas très joli. Le corps entier est brûlé. »

« Brûlé par quoi ? »

« Il me faudra quelques analyses et observations plus poussées pour le savoir, mais ce n'est pas par le feu, il n'y a, à première vue, aucune noirceur caractéristique. »

« Alors quoi : un acide, un agent infectieux ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dis… »

« … Ouais ouais, j'ai compris. » soupira-t-elle « On se retrouve au bureau. Vous allez plancher sur ce cas ce soir. »

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas une question. » railla-t-il

« Vous imaginez bien. Je rentre faire mon rapport. »

Clarke vagabonda son regard sur la scène de crime : au bord de l'eau, aucunes traces de lutte ou d'acide quelconque. Evidemment, la pluie tombant, cela rendait les choses plus difficiles. Elle fronça les sourcils alors : le corps avait du être déposé là ou charrié par les flots pour s'échouer sur la rive. Sans examens plus poussés du corps, il serait probablement impossible de remonte aux origines du crime. Elle ne savait pas si le tueur avait pensé à cette donnée, mais la pluie avait grandement facilité son crime.

« Et merde… » souffla-t-elle

La petite ville de Polis accueillait près de 15 000 habitants. Prospère et sans ennuis, cette cité n'avait pas connu de tels actes malveillants depuis des années. Mais depuis le mois dernier, c'était le deuxième corps à avoir été retrouvé ici. C'était trop, bien trop, pour Clarke, en charge de l'enquête. Et si le premier meurtre n'avait pas été résolu et classé dans les « affaires sans suite », celui-ci serait, à coup sûr, en première page des choux gras de la presse dès le lendemain.

A première vue, rien ne reliait les deux crimes : pas le même lieu, pas la même heure. La première victime était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, et, de ce qu'elle avait pu en juger au premier coup d'œil, la stature de ce corps ci laissait présager qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Seul l'état du corps semblait rapprocher les deux victimes.

S'il s'agissait effectivement d'un tueur en série, Clarke ne serait pas au bout de ses peines. Elle qui était entrée dans la police, cinq ans plus tôt, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de cas dans une ville comme Polis.

La nuit serait longue et elle imaginait déjà revoir ses nouilles chinoises que le lendemain, froides. Elle remonta en voiture et souffla un bon coup avant de suivre l'ambulance emmenant le corps. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le légiste eut pris le corps en charge, elle retourna au bureau où l'attendait son coéquipier et ami, tout sourire.

« Alors, c'est aussi mauvais qu'onT laissé penser les flics sur place ? »

« La ferme Bell. » grogna Clarke en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil « Je crois qu'on a un tueur en série sur les bras. »

« Quoi ? Ici, à Polis ? »

« Je sais pas s'il officie à Polis même, mais en tout cas, il y dépose ses cadavres. Perso, j'aurais préféré qu'il fasse ça ailleurs, mais j'ai pas encore eu la chance de le lui demander… » lança-t-elle

« Merde, ça craint… »

« Au moins, ça justifie notre salaire. Je vais rédiger mon premier rapport ce soir… J'irais voir le légiste demain quand il aurait fait ses premières conclusions. »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Je veux un café. »

Bellamy sourit et, sans un mot, se leva. Clarke alluma son ordi et soupira avant de commencer à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. La nuit serait longue, trop longue. Et malgré le soutien de son collègue et les nombreux cafés qu'elle s'enfila, elle ne quitta le bureau que lorsque le soleil pointa à l'horizon.

« Fais chier… » grommela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

« Hey Griffin, tu veux que je te ramène ? » l'alpagua Bellamy en courant derrière elle

« Pas besoin, j'ai ma bagnole. »

« Mais t'es dans un état pitoyable. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil et sourit « Merci, c'est gentil. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as peu dormi et que tu es sur les nerfs, et on sait tous les deux que ce cocktail est pas bon. »

« Si j'ai besoin d'un cocktail, je te le ferais savoir, et si cet élan de générosité n'a pour seul but que d'entrer dans mon appart… laisse tomber. »

Bellamy s'approcha et attrapa une mèche de cheveux de sa collègue « Oh voyons Griff, on est au-delà de ça maintenant, non ? » ironisa-t-il

Clarke se détacha de son emprise en le tapant sur la main « Ouais c'est ça. En attendant, je rentre seule. De toute manière, je dois revenir dans deux heures pour le légiste. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Comme toujours. » sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner sous le regard amusé, mais aussi concerné, du jeune homme. Il connaissait Clarke Griffin depuis leur entrée, en même temps, dans le bureau de police de la ville. Il savait son opiniâtreté, son tempérament et son énergie dans toutes les affaires dans lesquelles elle s'était investie. Il savait qu'elle était du genre à laisser sa santé et sa vie de coté lorsqu'il s'agissait de résoudre une affaire, utilisant parfois des méthodes peu conventionnelles et à la limite de la loi pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle avait un « foutu caractère » comme tout le monde le pensait, mais il savait aussi que c'était une passionnée : elle aimait son job, elle aimait ses collègues et la dynamique d'une affaire à résoudre. C'était un bon flic, avec un tempérament de feu. Il était admiratif de son travail mais, évidemment, il ne le lui dirait jamais.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte de son appartement, Clarke aurait aimé s'affaler sur le canapé, finir ses nouilles et dormir. Mais voilà, elle sentait que les prochains jours seraient compliqués : une affaire de meurtres en série n'était jamais de tout repos. Alors, elle se déshabilla, laissant ses affaires trainer ça et là au sol, et se dirigea en pilote automatique jusqu'à sa salle de bain où elle s'engouffra dans sa cabine de douche. Elle y resta un long quart d'heure, l'eau tantôt tiède, tantôt brûlante, tambourinant sur sa nuque et son dos, elle en sortit presque revigorée. Elle se changea et attrapa des toasts qu'elle se grilla pour ensuite y mettre une tranche de cheddar. Pas le meilleur petit déjeuner du monde, mais efficace selon elle. Elle remplit un thermos de café puis entendit un grattement sur son balcon.

« Oh Jasper, je t'avais oublié mon pauvre… » Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et un chat de gouttière noir entra, complètement trempé « Merde, désolée mon pote. »

Ce dernier se secoua à ses pieds avant de se diriger vers sa gamelle. Clarke sourit avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer. Lorsqu'elle lut le message, elle perdit son sourire et grogna « Et merde… »

Elle composa alors un numéro « Hey salut Ray… »

« _Merde, j'ai attendu ton coup de fil toute la soirée, tu te fous de moi ?!_ »

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai été appelé sur une affaire hier soir, j'en sors à peine. »

« _Oh, un gros truc ?_ »

« Assez ouais, on parle de tueur en série, c'est la panique à bord. »

 _« Sérieusement ? Merde…_ »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« _Oh bah comme à chaque fois qu'elle vient chez moi : elle joue, mange et dort. On peut pas dire qu'elle soit pénible… Pas comme sa mère._ »

« Ah ah, très drôle. Merci encore de l'avoir gardé hier soir… Je te revaudrais ça. »

 _« Ouais, comme dab'. T'as de la chance que j'aime ma filleule plus que ma meilleure amie. Et surtout que je sois chez moi pour bosser_. »

« Je sais, je t'en demande beaucoup… Mais si j'avais le choix… »

« _Bah_ _j'ai quelques idées : des baby-sitters payées pour ça déjà, ou encore : pourquoi t'essaies pas de te trouver enfin quelqu'un huh ?_ »

« Parce que je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie. »

« _Ouais, puis faut dire que t'es pas la plus facile à vivre hein…_ »

« Aussi. » sourit Clarke « Ecoute, je dois retourner au bureau mais je passe chez toi dès que je peux. »

« _Pas_ _de soucis, je ne bouge pas. Au pire, elle viendra faire les courses avec moi._ »

« Merci encore. »

« _Ouais… Fais gaffe à toi Clarkie._ »

Puis elle raccrocha, regardant quelques secondes son fond d'écran affichant un selfie d'elle et d'une petite brune, tout sourire dans un parc. Elle sourit alors : dans le chaos que pouvait être sa vie, peu importait, car une constante régnait : sa fille et sa meilleure amie. Clarke n'était pas du genre à s'attacher sentimentalement aux gens : pour elle, c'était un frein à sa carrière. La seule fois où elle se laissa aller, en découla la naissance de sa fille et un abandon dans les règles de l'art du père biologique. Depuis, elle avait restreint ses interactions avec les autres, préférant se plonger dans le travail, allant au-delà des préjugés d'une « _mère célibataire ne peut entrer à l'école de police et réussir une carrière_ ». Pour cela, elle tenait de sa mère, médecin à Washington, qui ne s'était jamais laissée abattre, pas même après la mort de son mari, la laissant seule avec sa fille unique. Abigail Griffin avait surmonté tous les obstacles pour devenir un médecin de renom, donnant le meilleur exemple pour sa fille.

Et cette dernière ne lâcha rien, pas même lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte la veille de son entrée à l'école de police, retardant ainsi ses années d'études. Elle mena sa grossesse à bien et, à la fin de son congé maternité, elle retourna à l'école tandis que sa mère et sa meilleure amie prirent le relai pour veiller sur sa fille.

Et finalement, elle réussi à obtenir son diplôme et entrer dans un commissariat non loin de Washington. Les premiers temps furent compliqués pour elle : elle devait faire ses preuves en tant que flic mais aussi en tant que maman. Et à force de rigueur, de travail et d'acharnement, elle obtint ses galons de capitaine et le respect de ses pairs. Sa fille, Madi, grandit alors paisiblement entre une « maman robocop » comme elle aimait à l'appeler, une grand-mère médecin et une tante et marraine informaticienne.

Le tableau aurait pu être complet si Clarke se laissait aussi le loisir de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais voilà, la jeune femme faisait très peu confiance, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de rentrer dans sa sphère intime avec sa fille. Peu avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Madi Griffin, elle était encore le jardin secret de sa mère. Seuls quelques uns savaient : son collègue et ami, Bellamy Blake évidemment, sa femme Echo Blake, mais aussi Murphy, par un concours de circonstance, et, cela allait de soi, son patron Marcus Kane.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle reçut un nouveau message venant, celui-ci, du médecin légiste. Elle soupira alors et enfila sa veste avant de prendre son thermos et son toast. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea sans attendre vers le sous-sol, dans la salle des autopsies. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle put entendre une musique assez rock n' roll en émaner. Elle grimaça alors et lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le dos du légiste gigotant aux sons d'Elvis, elle tapotant la table en métal pour signifier sa présence. Le légiste sursauta et s'empressa s'éteindre la musique « Hm désolé… »

« Y'a pas de mal. » ironisa Clarke

« Vous savez ce que c'est : à côtoyer les morts tous les jours, on essaie de trouver n'importe quel moyen pour décompresser et se sentir… »

« … Vivant ? »

« Ouais, y'a de ça. C'est idiot je sais. »

« Doc, avec le métier que vous faites, j'imagine bien qu'il vous faut un moyen pour ne pas perdre la boule. » sourit-elle « Alors on a quoi ? »

« Un homme. Environ 35 ans. »

« C'est précis. »

« Assez oui, la dentition peut le confirmer. »

« C'est un bonne chose qu'il ait encore des dents pour le dire… C'est pas évident quand on voit… ça… » dit-elle en pointant le corps brûlé recouvert d'un drap jusqu'à la taille laissant apparaitre alors un torse brûlé dont la peau manquait par endroit « Dégueulasse… » lança-t-elle naturellement « On sait les origines de ça ? »

« Radiations. »

« Euh, vous pouvez répéter ? »

« L'homme que vous avez en face de vous est un être dont la génétique n'a pas été épargnée par Dame Nature. Il était atteint de Xeroderma Pigmentosum, autrement appelé la maladie des enfants de la lune. »

« Et en français ça donne ? »

« Une maladie de peau qui oblige son porteur à se cacher des rayons du soleil. L'exposition prolongée au soleil a pour conséquence une dépigmentation de la peau, et à plus forte dose, des tumeurs cancéreuses, ou encore des brûlures, comme celle que l'on peut obtenir après radiation chimique. »

« Donc, on résume : ce mec est mort parce que… Parce qu'il est sorti dehors en pleine journée ? »

« Grossièrement oui. Mais cette maladie entraine beaucoup de désagréments : non seulement son porteur ne peut s'exposer au soleil, mais sa peau est caractéristique : épaisse, bardée de tâches de rousseur, quand la maladie n'entraine pas un cancer de la peau avant l'adolescence. »

« Super programme… En somme, mourir est un soulagement pour lui. »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça. Il a certainement du souffrir de longues heures avant de mourir. »

« Alors quoi, il a soudainement décidé de prendre l'air et a oublié sa maladie ? »

« Nous aurions pu concevoir même un suicide, mas pour deux raisons, j'en doute. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« La première : il a des traces de ligatures sur les poignets et les chevilles. »

« Et la deuxième ? »

« Cette maladie est extrêmement rare, on parle d'un cas sur un million environ. »

« Et donc ? Ou est le problème ? »

« En moins d'un mois c'est la deuxième personne atteinte de cette maladie que je vois passer sur ma table d'autopsie. »

« La deuxième personne ? »

« La première était cette jeune femme que l'on a retrouvé dans un vieil entrepôt il y a un mois et qui présentait le même type de brûlure. Etant donné l'exceptionnel de sa condition, je n'ai pas été cherché plus loin qu'un corps brûlé à l'acide. Mais en examinant ce corps-ci, et en remarquant les similitudes, j'ai cherché plus loin et les tests génétiques ont parlé, pour les deux. »

« Merde, ça veut dire quoi : qu'un mec tue des personnes atteintes de cette maladie ? »

« Aucune idée sur les motivations, mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ces deux personnes, à pat leur maladie, n'ont rien en commun physiquement : sexe et âge différent, ethnie différente. La femme était d'origine hispanique tandis que notre homme est caucasien. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Nous avons évoqué les différences, à présent, voyons les similarités : Ils ont subi des chirurgies, certainement dans leur enfance : l'homme à une cicatrice au niveau du poignet, j'y ai découvert une calcification osseuse, témoignant d'un bras cassé dans l'enfance. La jeune femme avait une cicatrice assez grossière de césarienne. »

« Elle était mère ? »

« Du moins, elle a subi cette intervention, il y a plusieurs années. A savoir si l'enfant à survécu, ça, c'est une autre histoire. »

« Elle a quel âge ? »

« Je dirais une vingtaine d'années. Au vu de l'état de la cicatrice, je dirais qu'elle a subi cette césarienne quelques dix ans auparavant. »

« Elle était donc encore ado… »

« Les points communs ne s'arrêtent pas là. Lorsqu'on regarde leurs dentitions, on note une similarité : leurs dents étaient certes soignées, mais assez grossièrement. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit la bouche du cadavre, non sans une grimace de la jeune femme « Voyez : ils ont tous les deux des dents plombées. Voire même quelques molaires dévitalisées. »

« Et donc ? Moi-même j'en ai une. »

« Mais, la médecine est un monde qui évolue : les techniques, les matériaux… Aujourd'hui, nous ne plombons plus les dents avec ce métal. Tout comme nous ne dévitalisons plus ainsi. »

« Ca veut juste dire qu'ils se sont fait plomber les dents y'a des lustres… »

« Je peux vous dire, à 80%, que celui-ci qui a fait cette dévitalisation et ce recouvrement à cet homme… L'a aussi fait pour cette jeune fille. »

« Attendez… Ils avaient le même dentiste ? »

« Et probablement aussi le même chirurgien. »

« Qu… Comment ? »

« Là encore, les cicatrices sont les marques, les signatures d'un chirurgien. Et là encore, la technique semble datée d'une trentaine d'années… C'est quasi obsolète. Aujourd'hui, plus personne n'opère ainsi. »

« On résume, cette fille a eu une césarienne y'a dix ans avec une technique qui date d'une trentaine d'années, genre comme si son chirurgien était un vieux croulant qui ne voulait pas laisser tomber ses vieilles habitudes ? »

« On peut dire ça… »

« Vous pouvez me certifier qu'il s'agit du même dentiste ou du même chirurgien ? »

« Je ne peux être affirmatif à 100% malheureusement. »

« Vous pensez qu'ils pouvaient se connaitre ? »

« Aucune idée… Mais c'est une possibilité. Vous savez, il existe des groupes de soutien pour certaines maladies orphelines. Les gens en contact d'autres pour se soutenir ou s'entraider. Peut-être se connaissaient-ils de là. »

« Et on ne peut pas les identifier avec tout ça ? »

« Malheureusement non. Il n'y a aucune vis ou plaque ou quoique se soit qui puisse être traçable. »

« Et merde… Donc la seule chose qu'on sait c'est qu'ils étaient intolérants au soleil et qu'ils avaient probablement le même chirurgien et le même dentiste… On va pas aller loin avec ça… »

« J'ai fais mon rapport du mieux que je pouvais. »

« Ouais, je n'en doute pas, bon boulot doc et je retiens votre idée de groupe de soutien. Vous m'envoyez tout ça par mail. »

« Evidemment. Bonne journée capitaine. »

« Ouaip, on va essayer. »

Sur ce, Clarke sortit de la salle et au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec 3 agents en costume cravate, la bousculant sans un mot.

« Hey ! » Mais ils continuèrent leur chemin sans même un regard, ce qui agaça fortement la jolie blonde « Connards… » grommela-t-elle avant de se figer quelques secondes et de se retourner sur leur passage : que faisaient-ils ici ? Ou allaient-ils si ce n'était… Bon bref, elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à voir. Et c'est en essayant d'assimiler toutes les infos qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle retourna au poste.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle put sentir que quelque chose clochait : ses collègues semblaient moroses et fuyaient son regard, plus que d'habitude. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et lorsqu'elle vit Bellamy, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas « Ok, c'est quoi l'embrouille ? »

« On est plus sur l'affaire. »

« Quoi ? » elle cria si fort que tous se retournèrent avant de repartir dans leurs tâches « C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

« GRIFFIN ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Elle fit volte face et vit Marcus Kane la fusiller d'un regard noir, l'invitant chaudement à la rejoindre, sans possibilité de refuser. Elle traina les pieds jusqu'à la pièce aux parois vitrées.

« La porte. »

Elle soupira avant de refermer derrière, non sans un dernier regard vers Bell, puis croisa les bras vers Kane.

« Ca va chauffer ? » lança Echo en s'approchant de son mari

« Ca dépend pour qui… » soupira-t-il

* * *

« Asseyez-vous Griffin. »

« Non merci. »

« Griffin. »

Le ton quelque peu autoritaire de l'homme eut raison de Clarke qui s'assit alors, sans pour autant dissimuler son désagrément.

« C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Comment ça « _je ne suis plus sur l'affaire_ » ? C'est mon affaire ! Ca fait un mois que je suis dessus et aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé un lien entre les deux… »

« Justement. »

« Justement ? Justement quoi ? »

« Les autorités supérieures reprennent l'affaire. Il se trouve qu'ils étaient dessus depuis plus longtemps que nous. »

« Comment ça avant nous ? »

« Les deux cas retrouvés à Polis ne sont pas les premiers. »

« Merde ! Et ça veut dire quoi ça « _les autorités supérieures_ » ? On parle de quoi là, du FBI ? »

« Exact. »

« Je les déteste ces mecs, ils se croient tout permis simplement parce qu'ils ont un joli badge avec leur photo dessus ! »

« Du calme Griffin. »

« Non ! Non, je ne me calme pas. Merde, vous savez combien je suis investie là dedans. J'ai épluché le dossier en long, en large et en travers, je suis celle qui s'y connait le mieux là-dessus. »

« Et c'est pour ça que j'ai fortement conseillé un partenariat plutôt qu'une main mise entière sur l'affaire. »

« Un partenariat ? »

« Le FBI à des infos, vous avez des infos, vous avez une connaissance des faits. J'ai fais en sorte que vous puissiez être incluse là dedans. Et, pour être franc, ça ne me plait pas des masses que cette affaire passe dans leurs mains. Je suis content que vous puissiez bosser avec eux, ça nous laisse un droit de regard. »

« Super… En fait, vous êtes en train de me dire que je n'aurais rien à dire ou faire, mais juste les regarder faire ? »

« Je sais, vous connaissant, ça va être dur pour vous, mais si vous faites un pas de travers, ils vous renverrons ici et ça sera fini. »

« Ils peuvent toujours essayer, je suis pire qu'un morpion… »

« Ca je n'en doute pas. »

Et soudain, Clarke repensa à sa furtive rencontre de ce matin « Hm ça explique les Men In Black que j'ai rencontré ce matin chez le légiste, j'imagine qu'ils venaient quémander les mêmes infos que moi. »

« C'est fort probable. »

« Fais chier, sérieux ! On me prend cette affaire comme on piquerait une sucette à un gamin obèse, c'est dégueulasse. »

« D'habitude je suis plutôt amusé par vos métaphores et vos analogies, mais il va falloir lever le pied sur votre humour scabreux, les agents du FBI, eux, n'ont visiblement pas le même. »

« Ce qu'ils pensent est le dernier de mes soucis. J'ai pas l'intention de les laisser me foutre sur la touche. »

Puis on frappa à la porte et c'est Clarke elle-même qui lança « Entrez ! » devant le regard surpris de Kane « Désolée… » dit-elle en levant les mains

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Echo apparut « Commissaire, capitaine… Ils sont là. »

« Bien, parfait timing, faites-les entrer. »

Echo jeta un œil vers une Clarke visiblement remontée, avant d'opiner et de s'éclipser pour laisser place à deux agents en costards noir, l'air sérieux et fermé. Clarke se leva et leur fit face : un homme typé et une femme brune. L'homme était assez baraqué, le crâne rasé et l'air sauvage, quant à la jeune femme, elle était légèrement plus grande qu'elle, un regard vert d'eau limpide, une bouche pulpeuse et une mâchoire dessinée au couteau, mâchoire qu'elle semblait serrer.

« Griffin, voici les agents Woods et Lewis. Madame, monsieur, voici le capitaine Clarke Griffin, celle qui fera le lien entre votre bureau et le notre. »

Clarke se sentit soudainement épiée des pieds à la tête lorsque la jeune femme la décrypta de haut en bas. Un malaise s'installa avant que l'homme ne s'avance et ne lui tende la main « Enchanté, je suis Lincoln Lewis. »

« Salut. » Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, sentant toute la force que l'homme essayait d'instaurer « Ah je vois, on me fait le coup de la poignée virile pour m'impressionner. C'est loupé, j'ai été championne départementale du bras de fer. »

« Griffin… » soupira Kane en baissant la tête

« Du coup, je suppose que vous êtes Woods. » dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme

« Exact. » Mais à l'inverse de son partenaire, la jeune femme ne tendit pas sa main, mais les garda derrière son dos, dans une posture plus que militaire.

« Ok, ça promet… » souffla la jolie blonde « Vous êtes sérieux là ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Kane

« Ca suffit Griffin. Vous devriez vous mettre au travail. »

Clarke se retourna de nouveau vers la paire d'agents et grimaça « Eh bah mon vieux… »

La jeune femme brune la fixa d'un regard noir alors « Je vous ne le fais pas dire. »

 **TBC**


	2. Partenariat

**BONJOUR ! Alors comment se passe vos vacances ?**

 **Bon alors, dans un premier temps : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

 **Merci pour l'accueil de cette nouvelle fic, votre enthousiasme . J'espère juste ne pas vous décevoir du coup ^^'**

 **Bref un premier chapitre d'intro et celui-ci rentre un peu plus dan le vif du sujet !**

 **/!\ ATTENTION : pas de suite dimanche prochain. Je serais en vacances sans mon PC** ** **/!\****

 ** **La prochaine suite sera donc postée le DIMANCHE 26 AOUT !****

 **A présent, place à la suite !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Partenariat**

 _L'air lui manquait, brûlant ses poumons, ses boyaux, tous ses organes. Il n'avait jamais autant souffert… Il brulait littéralement de l'intérieur. Son cerveau semblait fondre. On lui avait dit, on lui avait promis… Etait-ce donc cela ?_

 _Il n'imaginait pas telle souffrance pour y parvenir… Mais il réussirait, là où d'autres n'avaient pas eu le cran ou la chance d'être choisis. Oui, il était choisi, il était l'élu. Il avait au moins cela_.

* * *

Bellamy et Echo regardaient cette scène comme des scientifiques pouvaient regarder une mutation génétique en direct.

« Tu penses que qui craquera en premier ? »

« Tu plaisantes : on a affaire à des agents sur entrainés aux pires situations, contre une véritable bombe à retardement. Ca ne fait aucun doute que Clarke va vouloir les tuer à la moindre occasion. »

« Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je sois mêlée de près ou de loin à ça. »

Bellamy gloussa alors « Ca risque d'être intéressant… »

« Ou totalement flippant. »

* * *

« C'est mon bureau. » lança Clarke en s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Mais devant l'air presque dégouté de la paire d'agents devant elle, elle perdit son sourire « Bref, vous voulez quoi exactement ? »

« Vos dossiers en cours sur cette affaire. »

« Je peux vous poser des questions ? »

« Si ça ne dépasse pas le cadre du secret professionnel. » répondit sur un ton neutre Lincoln.

« Agent Lewis c'est bien ça ? » Il opina « Ouais, écoutez, ces histoires de secret défense, c'est des conneries. » Woods et Lewis haussèrent un sourcil, surpris « Je fais partie de l'équipe je vous signale. Et si vous ne partagez pas vos infos, vous pourrez vous mettre les miennes là où je pense… Et notez bien que je suis polie parce que mon boss m'a demandé de l'être mais vous voyez l'idée hein ? On parle ici de votre popotin, à tous les deux, bien que très charmants, je n'hésiterais pas à en égratigner l'intégrité. »

Lewis et Woods se regardèrent alors puis, leur arrière-train respectif, avant de reporter leur attention sur Clarke « C'est on-ne-peut-plus-clair en effet. » répondit sobrement l'agent Woods.

« Super, alors maintenant que c'est clair, on va pouvoir se dire les choses sans _secret_ ni tout ce bordel, on est bien d'accord. » Lewis haussa de nouveau un sourcil avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Elle se leva alors et ouvrit son tiroir pour en sortir un dossier « C'est celui de la fille qu'on a trouvé un mois plus tôt. Je suppose que vous avez pas besoin des rapports du légiste, j'ai vu vos collègues en costards à l'hosto. »

« Exact. » répondit la jeune femme.

Clarke se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils « J'ai pas saisi votre prénom. »

« Peut-être parce que je ne vous l'ai pas donné. »

« Ah c'est ça… Et du coup… ? »

« On s'en tiendra à agent Woods. »

« Super. J'adore le protocole, je suis sa meilleure amie. »

« Donc, pouvons-nous avoir ces dossiers ? »

« Attendez, si vous les prenez, qu'est-ce qui me dira que vous n'aller pas partir avec et me planter ?! »

« Capitaine Griffin, nos services travaillent en étroite collaboration avec les vôtres, que ça nous plaise ou non. Ces meurtres ont été commis dans votre juridiction, mais nous en avons la charge depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. »

« Justement, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a eu des meurtres similaires auparavant ? »

« Exact. »

« On parle de quoi… Un an ? Deux ans ? »

Les deux agents du FBI se regardèrent alors et Lincoln soupira « On parle de crimes remontant à une quinzaine d'années. »

« Sérieux ? La vache… »

« Pourrions-nous en parler ailleurs qu'au milieu d'un couloir ? N'avez-vous pas un bureau qui ressemble à autre chose qu'une décharge ? » lança la brunette

« Ah je vois le genre : vous, vous étiez la nana pimbêche, sûre d'elle qui marchait au milieu du couloir, sortait avec le quaterback et secouait les pompons des cheerleaders, en se foutant des pauvres filles comme moi au lycée, non ? »

L'agent Woods fronça le nez et soupira bruyamment « Alors ? Un bureau, oui ou non ? »

Clarke se leva alors « Ok, venez. J'ai un endroit parfait. »

* * *

« C'est une blague ? » lança l'agent Woods en voyant où les avait conduis Clarke

« Bah quoi ? Ici, on sera tranquille. »

La jolie blonde les avait amenés dans un petit parc non loin du bureau de police, non sans acheter, au passage, un hot dog à un vendeur non loin. Assise sur un banc, elle invita les agents à faire de même. Après hésitation, Lincoln fut le premier à s'asseoir, mais l'agent Woods, elle, resta debout, peu encline à se laisser aller de la sorte.

« Ok alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? »

« Nous nous penchons sur cette affaire depuis des mois maintenant. Elle a été commencée par d'autres agents, maintenant à la retraite. »

« Donc, il s'agit quoi… D'un serial killer qui a la soixantaine ? »

« On imagine oui. »

« Sérieux, ça existe ? Je veux dire, il a encore la force et la foi pour tuer ? »

« Il faut croire. » répondit Woods

« Et donc, vous le savez parce qu'il utilise la même technique ? » Les deux agents se regardèrent alors et Clarke se pinça les lèvres « Ok, si vous ne jouez pas le jeu, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez peut-être des infos, mais les deux derniers meurtres ont été commis ici, sur mon terrain. Un terrain que je connais par cœur. Je connais les SDF, les voisins, les possibles témoins et autre… Vous y arriverez peut-être sans moi, mais ça sera tellement plus long et difficile. »

Woods mordit sa lèvre et soupira « Ce meurtrier a commis son premier meurtre il y a plus de 20 ans. C'était un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, découvert sur les bords de la côte atlantique, dans l'état de New-York. Le corps présentait des brûlures d'origine inconnue. L'affaire est tombée dans l'oubli lorsqu'un mois plus tard, un autre corps, présentant le même genre de marques sur le corps, fut découvert à plus de 100 km de là. Après autopsie, le légiste en a conclu qu'ils avaient subi le même type de brûlure, ce qui nous a suffit pour relier les deux cas. Puis les semaines suivantes et durant plusieurs mois, des dizaines et des dizaines de corps ont été retrouvés. Ils n'avaient, au premier abord, aucun point commun : âge, sexe, race… L'identification fut impossible tant les brûlures avaient détérioré les empreintes digitales. »

« Donc, la seule chose que vous savez c'est… Qu'ils sont tous morts de la même façon ? »

« Exact. Et qu'ils portaient tous au moins un vêtement identique. »

« Un vêtement identique ? »

« Un habit en lin. Les femmes retrouvées le portait en robe, les hommes avaient au moins un pantalon. »

« Mais sur les dernières victimes, on a pas retrouvé ça… »

« Si, mais ils ont été détériorés par les circonstances : l'eau pour la dernière victime en est un flagrant exemple. »

« Donc : des personnes, s'habillant pareil, meurent de la même façon. » résuma Clarke « Ca rime à quoi ? C'est genre… une secte ? »

Lincoln sourit « Ce sont nos suspicions. »

« Vous vous marrez parce que vous pensez que je suis trop con pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Ouais, à d'autre… Bref, maintenant qu'on sait ça, est-ce qu'on a au moins le moindre indice sur le type de secte concerné ? »

« Non. Nous avons sillonné les principales sectes du pays, mais rien ne s'apparente à ce que nous avons. »

« Il s'agirait peut-être d'une secte plus restreinte, comme une secte familiale, un clan, plus difficile à dénicher. » ajouta Lincoln aux propos de Woods.

« Et donc, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? »

« Nous allons interroger le SDF qui a trouvé le corps. »

« Je viens avec vous. » Et devant le regard surpris des deux agents, Clarke rajouta « C'était pas une question. » Puis elle se leva et prit les devants, laissant Woods et Lewis en retrait.

« Eh bah… Ca ne sera pas une partie de plaisir… » concéda Lincoln

« Elle va nous freiner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi notre hiérarchie s'est laissée faire… »

« C'est un bon élément, selon ses supérieurs. »

« C'est un électron libre, et nous n'avons pas besoin de forte tête. »

Lincoln sourit « Un sacré tempérament… Elle devrait te plaire. »

Woods leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son partenaire « La ferme. »

* * *

Les interrogatoires étaient le domaine privilégié de Clarke. Elle usait de tous les stratagèmes pour parvenir à ses fins, y compris les moyens à la limite de la légalité. Ses collègues fermaient bien volontiers les yeux pour autant qu'elle obtenait des résultats probants.

Et lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle attenante à celle des interrogatoires, séparée par une vitre sans teint, elle eut la surprise de voir deux nouveaux agents.

« Laissez-moi deviner : costards, cravate, mine grave. Il ne manque plus que l'oreillette et les lunettes noires et vous auriez pu entrer au casting du prochain Men In Black les gars… FBI je suppose ? »

L'un des agents, une grande blonde typée asiatique, la fusilla du regard avant de la toiser de haut en bas d'un air dédaigneux, tandis qu'un homme, noir, plus âgé, se posta devant elle « Agent Thelonious. »

« Thelonious… ? C'est un nom ça ? » plaisanta Clarke. L'homme fronça les sourcils alors d'un air menaçant et Clarke perdit son sourire « Ouais euh, désolée. Clarke Griffin. »

Il lui serra la main avant de se tourner vers la blonde « Voilà l'agent Reynolds. » la blonde opina silencieusement, Clarke fit de même « Nous prenons en charge cet interrogatoire. »

« Pardon ? Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« C'est mon poste ici… Enfin, théoriquement celui de mon boss, mais on est dans ma juridiction, dans ma ville… »

« Griffin, stop ! »

La voix de Marcus Kane venait de résonner dans la pièce, faisant sursauter la jeune femme tandis que les agents du FBI restèrent stoïques.

« Mais… »

« Ils vont mener l'interrogatoire. »

Après quelques secondes de tension silencieuse, les agents décidèrent d'entrer dans la salle, non sans un discret sourire de l'agent Reynolds, sourire que Clarke remarqua « Et merde… » grogna-t-elle

« Griffin ! »

« Quoi ?! » lança-t-elle en faisant volteface. Elle inspira profondément comme pour se calmer en face de Kane « Pardon mais… Merde, j'ai l'impression d'être une nana gourmande à qui on impose un régime… »

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, moi-même je me sens mis sur la touche… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je vous rappelle que votre présence est seulement une amabilité que nous fait le FBI. Ils auraient tous les droits de nous évincer totalement de l'enquête. »

« … »

« Vous devez prendre sur vous. »

Clarke soupira lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel « Et merde… »

« Je sais. Mais si vous voulez rester en contact avec _votre_ enquête, vous devez mettre de l'eau dans votre vin. »

Clarke se tourna alors et vit les deux agents s'asseoir en face du clochard. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre sans teint avant d'allumer le haut parleur.

* * *

« Donc… Vous avez trouvé un corps. » lança la jeune femme blonde

« Ouais… » grommela le clochard, peu en confiance devant ces deux individus inconnus

De l'autre coté de la vitre, Clarke ruminait « Putain, il dira rien. Ils lui apparaissent comme des ennemis : deux personnes qu'il ne connait pas, habillés de costard qu'il ne portera jamais, arborant des montres de luxe… Il les déteste déjà… Il dira rien. »

« Je suis d'accord. » lança Kane « Mais laissons-les s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'ils se seront heurtés à un mur, ils viendront te voir. » sourit-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Clarke esquissa un faible sourire de satisfaction en sachant que son patron avait probablement raison. Elle attendit alors, scrutant l'interrogatoire.

« Bien… Vous l'avez découvert ce matin. »

« La nuit… » rectifia d'une voix rauque le clochard affalé sur la table, la tête soutenue par son bras accoudé à la table en fer.

« Oui la nuit. Donc… Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? »

« … »

Les deux agents se regardèrent, quelque peu décontenancés par l'attitude du vieil homme « Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? » redemanda la femme, un ton quelque peu agacé.

« Nope. »

« Etes-vous sûr ? »

« Vous me croyez pas ?! » argua-t-il soudain, irrité

Les deux agents se braquèrent alors et le clochard se racla la gorge avant de cracher par terre, rebutant ces deux derniers.

« J'ai faim ! » râla-t-il

« Vous aurez ce que vous voulez quand vous nous aurez répondu. »

« J'ai faim ! » répéta-t-il

La femme souffla, exaspérée, retombant sur le dossier de sa chaise, tandis que l'homme resta impassible, fixant le clochard comme s'il essayait d'en trouver la faille.

« Monsieur, vous êtes la seule personne qui était sur le lieu du crime, vous pouvez nous aider à… »

« … J'ai rien à voir là dedans moi ! »

« Nous savons. Nous savons aussi que vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse nous aider à retrouver le meurtrier. »

« Je connaissais pas ce type… »

« Vous ne l'avez jamais vu dans les parages ? »

« En même temps, il avait une sale gueule là… » ricana-t-il avant de partir en rire gras incontrôlé, ce qui fit naitre des grimaces sur les faces des deux agents.

« Monsieur… »

« Je suis pas un monsieur ! » hurla-t-il, tandis que la femme sursauta, ayant pour réflexe de mettre la main sur sa ceinture, à l'endroit où reposait son arme. Le clochard s'en rendit compte et sourit de toutes ses dents pourries « Vous comptez me flinguer aussi hein ? »

« … »

Il était certain que, si elle avait pu, la jeune femme aurait répondu par l'affirmative, mais il lui fallut tout le self control de la terre pour rester impassible.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, les deux agents se retournèrent pour voir apparaitre Clarke « Allez, finis les conneries. » Elle vint s'asseoir au coin de la table, non loin du clochard et lança un bout d'aluminium devant lui.

Lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il essaya de l'attraper mais Clarke, plus rapide, mit la main dessus avant lui « Hep, tu l'auras quand tu m'auras parlé. »

« … »

« Sandwich poulet crudités… Ca doit être bon, tu penses pas ? C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Marco. »

« Marco… T'as pas envie de ce sandwich tout frais ? »

Le clochard se redressa, intéressé, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de regarder la jolie blonde « J'ai vu personne… »

« Tu es sûr ? »

L'homme grogna et retomba sur le dossier de sa chaise « J'en sais rien, c'est pas comme si y'avait foule ici… et il faisait nuit. »

« Justement… Y'a rien qui t'a paru étrange : des gens, des mouvements que tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir. C'est ton coin par là, ton domaine… »

Le clochard se redressa, pas peu fier de se sentir important, même un faible instant « Ouais c'est vrai… »

Les deux agents derrière Clarke levèrent les yeux face à cette manœuvre certes rustique, mais efficace. Clarke, quant à elle, sourit faiblement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le tenait alors :

« Bah ouais… Y'a que toi qui puisses nous aider sur ce coup. Tu connais le terrain, t'es là depuis un moment… Allez, concentre toi et ce sandwich, et ses petits frères, sont pour toi. »

Le clochard soupira alors et se gratta la barbe fournie qui médaillait son visage. Et après quelques secondes de silence, et tandis que les deux agents allaient baisser les bras et quitter la pièce, la voix rauque et grave du clochard retentit :

« Y'a bien ce mec… »

« Un mec ? Quel mec ? »

« Il était bizarre… Je marche bizarrement moi, parce que vous voyez j'ai une goutte qui a flingué mon pied droit et du coup… »

« Bref, cet homme ? » coupa la jeune agent du FBI, agacée

Mais voyant qu'elle l'avait presque frustrée, Clarke se tourna de nouveau vers le clochard et relança « Ouais, ça doit faire un mal de chien, je peux comprendre. »

« Ouais… » dit-il en déviant son regard noir de l'agent pour le radoucir vers Clarke « Ca fait vachement mal… »

« J'imagine… Et donc, ce mec avait une démarche bizarre ? »

« Ouais, on avait l'impression qu'il trainait quelque chose mais… Il avait rien, enfin je crois. »

« Vous croyez ou vous êtes sûr ? » lança le second agent

« Il faisait noir bordel, j'peux pas être sûr ! » s'énerva le clochard

« Du calme, y'a pas de soucis Marco. Concentre-toi. Il faisait nuit, tu te cherchais un coin pour dormir… »

« … Je fais toujours un tour ici parce que, vous comprenez, la journée, les touristes qui viennent sur les docks, ils laissent toujours des trucs ou ils les balancent par-dessus bord… Le soir, avec les vagues, ils reviennent sur la rive. »

« Et c'est là que tu as trouvé le cadavre. »

« Ouaip. »

« Et donc, avant ça, tu as vu un homme… Tu pourrais me dire comment il était ? Genre : grand, petit, baraqué, maigrelet, as-tu vu s'il avait des cheveux ? De quel couleur ? »

« Je pourrais pas dire pour les cheveux, il faisait trop sombre, et puis il portait genre une capuche ou un truc du genre. Il était assez grand, je dirais comme ce mec là… » dit-il en pointant du doigt l'agent noir assit derrière Clarke.

« Hm ok… Assez grand donc. Il était blanc ? »

« Ouais… »

« Donc, si tu as vu sa couleur c'est que tu étais assez près non ? »

« Ouais… J'en sais rien… »

« Tu disais qu'il marchait comme s'il tirait quelque chose, mais il ne tirait rien… »

« Il boitait peut-être… Ou alors il avait marché dans la merde, et dieu sait qu'il y en a qui traine par là-bas… »

La femme du FBI soupira, de plus en plus agacée « Ca ne sert à rien. »

Le clochard la fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Hey je sais c'que je dis ! Je suis pas fou. » Il pointa du doigt la femme en costard « Vous pensez que parce que je suis un clochard qui fouille les poubelles je vaux moins que vous ! Mais j'ai des diplômes moi ! J'ai été à l'école ! »

« Du calme Marco, je te crois. » essaya de le calmer Clarke « On essaie juste de retrouver le salaud qui a fait ça. »

« … »

« Il est dangereux. Il a tué plusieurs personnes… »

« Ouais, ça craint. »

« Tu l'as dis. Alors, si tu nous aides à le coincer, à notre tour, on pourrait t'aider tu sais. »

Le clochard ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour essayer de se remémorer les faits « Il avait rien dans les mains, je crois juste qu'il essayait d'être discret. Mais j'étais le nez dans les poubelles, il m'a pas vu. J'ai regardé que quelques secondes… Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de ce mec après tout ? Au mieux c'était un clampin qui s'était perdu, au pire c'était un autre clochard qui essayait de prendre mon coin. »

« Et tu ne penses pas que c'était ça ? Un autre clochard je veux dire… »

« Non, il portait des fringues trop bien. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Un sweat à capuche… »

« Tu n'as vu que ça ? »

« Ouais je crois. »

« Il avait doc rien dans les mains ? »

« Non, pas que je sache, j'vous ai dis, je l'ai regardé que quelques secondes à peine… »

« Hm ok… On aura peut-être besoin de te reparler tu sais, tu vas nulle part. »

« Ouais, vous voulez que j'aille ou ? »

Clarke lui sourit et lui tendit le sandwich enrubanné dans l'aluminium « Merci Marco. »

« De rien mamzelle. »

Il arracha le papier argenté avant de croquer à pleines dents dans le sandwich et soudain, il se mua dans un mutisme dont personne ne pourrait l'en sortir. Clarke le comprit et se leva de la table avant de jeter un œil vers la paires d'agents, leur signifiant de sortir aussi.

Une fois dans le couloir, la femme prit les devants « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Débarquer comme ça en plein milieu d'un interrogatoire ! »

« Ah parce que vous appeliez ça un interrogatoire ?! Vous étiez en train de ramer plutôt ! Il ne vous aurait rien dit parce que vous vous y preniez comme des pieds. »

« … »

« C'est un clochard bon sang ! Et vous vous débarquer avec vos costards à des centaines de dollars, votre coiffure impeccable et vos Rolex au poignet… Vous le prenez de haut et le jugez avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. Moi aussi, à sa place, je me serais foutu de votre gueule… En attendant, si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait rien craché. »

La jeune femme hoqueta alors « Ah oui ? Et qu'a-t-on appris justement ? Rien. Un homme blanc, avec une capuche qui marchait bizarrement… Et encore, il n'en ait même pas sûr. C'est flagrant : nous avons avancé dans l'enquête. »

« C'est toujours mieux que rien. Ca peut ajouter une piste comme ça peut en éliminer une autre. »

« Vous avez raison. » lança Thelonious « Nous avons pris le problème du mauvais sens. Vous êtes plus avisée sur ce terrain. » La jeune asiatique le fusilla du regard avant qu'il ne précise « Elle a raison sur un point : il ne nous aurait pas parlé. Mais à elle oui. Elle connait le terrain, ses habitants, leur façon de penser… Avec ce clochard, le capitaine Griffin n'a pas simplement fait parler cet homme, elle a ouvert une porte. »

« Une porte ? »

« Les gens de la rue parlent. Ils sont un réseau à eux seuls. Il suffit qu'ils soient un peu curieux pour que cet homme leur parle, et de fil en aiguille, les langues peuvent se délier, et certains même peuvent venir nous voir spontanément. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Huh… Si elle savait encore ce qu'elle faisait… »

Clarke se retint de lui tendre un majeur bien droit et rongea son frein. Elle savait que ses méthodes étaient peu orthodoxes, mais elles avaient souvent réussi, elle l'avait encore prouvé aujourd'hui.

« Et quand il aura dit à tout le monde qu'une flic donne de la bouffe gratuitement, on verra débarquer des dizaines de clochards, prêts à nous dire n'importe quoi pour avoir de la bouffe… Des dizaines et des dizaines de faux témoignages pour de la nourriture, génial. »

« Tu l'as mauvaise parce que tu t'es heurtée à un mur, et pas moi, pauvre flic d'un trou perdu, qui a réussi là où un agent du FBI surentrainé a échoué. »

La jeune femme esquissa une grimace de dégout, pour le plus grand plaisir de Clarke, avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier « On va y aller. »

Thelonious opina avant de se tourner vers Clarke et Kane et de les saluer. Puis Kane se tourna vers Clarke et soupira « Ca aurait pu être pire. »

La jolie blonde gloussa « Ca pourrait être mieux, si ces connards n'étaient pas dans les parages… »

« On devrait faire avec. En attendant Griffin, profil bas. »

« Bien sur patron, vous me connaissez… »

Kane leva les yeux au ciel et, avant de sortir, s'arrêta « Il est tard, rentrez chez vous, profitez de votre fille. Nous voyons assez d'horreur comme ça. »

Clarke opina et ne tarda donc pas, oubliant quelques instants ces parasites d'agents qui gangrénaient son poste de police. Elle se sentait bafouée et presque épiée dans ses propres murs. Alors, quand elle sortit du bâtiment, elle prit une longue et profonde inspiration avant de sortir son téléphone et de composer un numéro.

« Ray c'est moi… J'arrive. » Elle sourit, puis raccrocha.

Sans perdre de temps, elle monta en voiture et retourna chez elle, retrouvant son amie affalée sur le canapé, zappant nonchalamment de chaine musicale en chaine musicale, Jasper ronronnant sur ses genoux.

« Hey… »

« Hey Clarkie. Alors, ta journée ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke tomba aussi lourdement qu'elle put sur le canapé en soufflant « Ah je vois… C'était lourd ? » puis elle caressa le chat qui ronronna de plus belle.

« Ces saloperies d'agents qui empiètent sur mes plates-bandes. Je leur encastrerais bien la tête dans un mur. Avec leur air hautain, leurs manières de bourges et de mieux savoir que nous, pauvres péquenots que nous sommes. »

« Détends-toi… »

« Facile à dire pour toi. Imagine qu'on vienne te prendre ton ordi parce qu'on prétend mieux s'en servir que toi. »

« Le premier qui fait ça, c'est clair que je lui pose une mise à mort sur la face. »

Clarke sourit « Ouais… En attendant, je dois faire avec… » Elle soupira et resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole « Madi ? »

« Oh elle dort depuis un moment, elle a fait une sortie avec l'école, elle est allée voir… Euh, merde, c'est quoi déjà… Ah oui ! Le musée des Arts, à Washington… »

« Wow… Je ne me souvenais plus qu'elle avait une sortie aujourd'hui… Je suis totalement à la masse… Je suis la pire mère de l'année. »

« Voire du siècle. » répliqua avec un sourire Raven « Hey, t'en fais pas, elle sait que tu es flic et que tu es occupée. Elle est super fière de toi. »

« Ouais… » peu convaincue, elle grimaça quand même, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé « Je vais la voir ! »

« Fais ça, je prépare la pizza. »

Clarke leva un pouce d'acquiescement avant d'entrer doucement dans la chambre de sa fille, aux couleurs pastels jaune et orange, ses couleurs préférées. Son lit était surplombé par une immense toile de tulle jaune. Elle avait d'immenses étoiles au mur, et un tapis en forme de soleil souriant. Oui, définitivement, le jaune était sa couleur.

Clarke s'assit au bord du lit et dégagea le visage de sa fille de quelques mèches vagabondes. Elle semblait paisible et calme, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, témoin d'un rêve potentiellement agréable. Puis son regard fut attiré par un objet brillant sur sa table de chevet : un médaillon en forme de demi-cœur. Elle sourit et toucha instinctivement son collier, formant la deuxième partie. Madi le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire l'an dernier, et depuis, elle ne l'avait jamais retiré, le prenant pour un véritable porte-bonheur.

Elle savait que, chaque nuit, Madi l'enlevait par peur de le casser. Habitude qu'elle avait prise et que Clarke aimait à satisfaire : dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle bordait sa fille, partageait avec elle sa journée, puis lui enlevait son collier avant de la border et de l'embrasser une fois sur le front et une fois sur le bout du nez.

Mais elle perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'elle pensa que cela faisait déjà quelques jours que ce rituel avait disparut. Avec cette affaire de double meurtres, elle était constamment au bureau, délaissant son foyer et sa fille bien trop à son gout. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira… Puis soudain sa fille papillonna les yeux et tourna lentement la tête « Maman ? »

« Hey chérie… Je t'ai réveillée… »

« Hm nope… »

Clarke savait pertinemment que c'était faux, mais elle ne releva pas. Elle lui caressa la joue lorsque sa fille se redressa pour s'asseoir contre sa tête de lit « Tu viens de rentrer ? »

« Oui. Désolée d'avoir loupé ta sortie, j'ai complètement zappé. »

« T'inquiète, Raven a géré. »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Clairement, et comme beaucoup de fois. »

« Tu sais, j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir une deuxième maman à présent. »

« Oh oui j'imagine. » Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front

« Alors, c'est une grosse affaire ? »

Clarke lui sourit « Très grosse. Y'a même le FBI sur le coup. »

« Wow ! Le FBI ? Genre Mulder et Scully. »

« Genre ça. » sourit Clarke

« Et bah, ça doit être un gros truc. »

Clarke parlait parfois de ses affaires en cours : des vols, des disparitions, simplement pour conclure généralement par une petite leçon de morale. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de suicide, de meurtre ou de choses de cet acabit, elle préférait encore préserver sa fille du monde de fou dans lequel elle évoluerait plus tard.

« Oui un très gros truc. Et du coup, ça m'a pris les deux derniers jours, je suis désolée. »

« C'est pas grave, tu vas te rattraper ce week-end ! » s'enthousiasma la petite fille

« Ce week-end ? »

« Bah ouais, t'as oublié l'anniversaire de ta propre fille ?! »

Clarke écarquilla ses yeux bleus « Qu… Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non voyons ! »

Madi sourit « J'aurais 10 ans. C'est cool, je vais enfin avoir deux bougies sur mes gâteaux ! Au fait, cette tablette… »

« Houlà jeune demoiselle, doucement. »

« Mais tu avais dis… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dis chérie. Nous ne sommes que lundi soir, nous avons encore quelques jours pour voir ça. En attendant, il est tard et tu as école demain. »

« Tu travailles demain ? »

« Chérie… L'affaire sur laquelle je bosse est vraiment compliquée… » mais en voyant la moue boudeuse de sa fille, Clarke sourit en lui caressant la joue « Mais je t'accompagnerai demain matin, promis. »

« Super ! »

Et c'est sur le sourire de sa fille que la jolie blonde quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Raven qui entamait une énième bière.

« Tu devrais lever le pied non ? »

« Pas si je dors ici ce soir… »

« Rappelle-moi quand tu bosses toi ?! » lança ironiquement la jeune femme

« Dans un bureau exigu avec des collègues aussi geek que moi qui bossent dans la sueur entre un écran d'ordi et une part de pizza froide. »

Clarke sourit : quelle chance avait-elle de faire de sa meilleure amie, une collègue de travail ? Raven était informaticienne, spécialisée dans le décorticage des données informatiques diverses impliquées dans une affaire : un téléphone, un ordinateur, une tablette, mais aussi un ordinateur de bord, Internet… Rien n'échappait à Raven Reyes. Elle était douée et l'on faisait souvent appel à elle pour conclure une affaire en trouvant les derniers indices déterminant. Elle faisait parfois équipe avec Clarke et c'était le moment qu'elles préféraient toutes les deux.

« J'accompagne Madi demain à l'école. »

« Hm… J'imagine que tu culpabilises de pas être la mère de l'année... »

« La ferme, je suis déjà assez mal comme ça pour pas que tu en remettes une couche. Cette affaire va me bouffer tout mon temps et mon énergie… Et je déteste ça d'avance. »

« Détends-toi, tout se passera bien. »

« Avec ces agents à la con collés à mes fesses ? Je crois pas non… »

« T'aimerais peut-être ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que l'un deux te colle un peu… »

« Tu rêves. »

« Allez, allez, dis-moi à quoi ils ressemblent ? Est-ce que ce sont les parfaits clichés qu'on peut voir dans les films : des mecs hyper stylés, classes, beaux gosses mais terriblement antipathiques ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Et y'a pas que les hommes, les femmes sont pareilles. »

« Hm, intéressant… Dis m'en plus. »

« Tu sais que, fatalement, tu vas finir par les rencontrer. »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je déteste les surprises. Alors, raconte. »

« Y'a un mec, assez classe, baraqué, un mec typé musclé au crâne rasé… Lewis… Lincoln Lewis. »

« Continue. »

« Y'a, ce qu'il semblerait être, leur patron sur cette affaire, un black au regard vindicatif, genre, monsieur-je-sais-tout, qui te prend de haut et semble tout savoir. »

« Charmant. Et les filles ? »

« Hm, y'a cette étrange métisse… Indonésienne je dirais. Physiquement pas mal mais alors… Un foutu caractère qui n'a rien à envier à son supérieur. Quant à la seconde, dont le nom m'échappe… Il ne m'a pas marqué plus que ça : entre discrétion et ignorance de ma personne… »

« Super, j'ai _tellement_ hâte de bosser avec eux… »

« Y'a des chances que ça soit bien plus vite que ce que tu penses. »

« Super… En attendant, bière ? »

Clarke soupira en souriant « Bière. »

 **TBC**


	3. Avancée

**Hello hello, la find es vacances approche... COURAGE !**

 **En attendant, une petite suitounette. L'enquête avance mais le clexa reste pour l'instant en filigranne, mais PROMIS il y en aura bientôt ;)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Avancée**

 _« Nous devons accélérer le processus. »_

 _« Combien de temps ? »_

 _« C'est une histoire de quelques jours, au plus, deux semaines. »_

 _« Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi. Nous allons finir par éveiller les soupçons. »_

 _« Il nous faut d'autres… »_

 _« … Je sais. Mais nous devons être prudents. »_

 _« Les gens ne comprendraient pas. »_

 _« Les gens ne peuvent pas comprendre. »_

* * *

« Merde, ça commence bien… » marmonna Clarke en arrivant au bureau, un café noir entre les mains, lorsqu'elle vit les deux agents femmes l'attendant dont l'une était assise à sa place.

« Ca va ? Pas de gêne là ?! »

La jeune femme, l'asiatique comme l'appelait Clarke, sourit et se leva en soupirant « Griffin, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Ah super, vous vous êtes rendus compte que vous étiez inutiles et que vous alliez rasseoir vos jolis petits culs sur vos fauteuils en cuir du FBI ? »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Ouais bon, si c'est pas ça, vous pourriez au moins me dire un truc. »

« Nous avons une piste. »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux « Sérieux ? »

« Venez. »

Clarke ne se fit pas prier. Pourtant, dieu sait qu'elle avait des a priori sur ces agents, mais si elle ne voulait pas être évincée totalement de l'affaire, elle devait aussi coopérer. Les trois femmes se rendirent alors dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide.

« C'est quoi tous ces mystères ? »

« Mathias Telford. »

Sur ces mots, l'agent Reynolds posa devant elle un avis de recherche datant d'une dizaine d'années.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Cette photo date et le visage de l'homme qu'on a trouvé sur la rive était impossible à identifier. Comment vous avez fais le rapprochement ? »

« Un détail. » Anya pointa une phrase : signes distinctifs, à coté duquel figuraient les mots : _tatouage sur le pied en forme de rose des vents et une large cicatrice au bras droit, suite à un accident de voiture à l'âge de 16 ans_.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez retrouvé ses signes distinctifs chez lui ? »

Woods opina « Nous avons rentré tout ce que nous avons trouvé sur ce corps dans notre base de données : cicatrices, tatouage, plombage… Tout ce qui aurait pu nous aider à l'identifier. »

« Et donc, ce Mathias Telford…. Il a disparu depuis plus de 10 ans ? Il vient d'où ? »

« Il a disparu à l'âge de 21 ans. Il a fugué. Sa famille habitait, à l'époque, à Memphis au Texas. »

« Sa sœur, Mandy Telford, avait témoigné, à l'époque, que son frère avait un groupe de connaissances qui était étrange. »

« Etrange ? »

« Ils sortaient tous les soirs, son frère revenait au petit matin, parfois encore saoul. »

« Attendez, vous avez appris ça cette nuit ? »

« On dort peu. » lança Anya

« Ouais, faut croire. Vous avez parlé à sa famille ? »

« Pas encore. Le père de famille est décédé d'un cancer il y a cinq ans, la mère a déménagé il y a deux ans pour Boston. Quant à la sœur, elle est fiancée et vit à Seattle. »

« Super, ça va être pratique pour lui parler. »

« Nous l'interrogerons par vidéo conférence, c'est prévu pour 11h. »

« Non mais sérieusement ? J'ai mon mot à dire à un moment donné ou pas ? »

« Ou pas. » répondit Woods, un léger sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres

Clarke la fusilla du regard : elle avait beau avoir un charme fou, un regard perçant et des lèvres qu'on aimerait caresser de sa langue, elle lui tapait sur le système comme rarement une personne l'avait fait avant cela.

« Vous êtes vraiment… »

« Oui ? »

Clarke se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre avant de soupirer « Ok, alors on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Nous allons interroger sa mère. »

« Attendez… Vous avez son prénom et son nom. Il ne serait pas plus logique d'aller d'abord chez lui ? »

Anya sourit « Parce qu'il n'a pas de chez lui. Officiellement, il ne vivait nulle part. »

« Un clochard donc ? »

« Surement… Il a disparu de la circulation quelques semaines après sa fugue. On a noté des retraits de fonds jusqu'à épuisement du compte. Quelques vidéos par-ci par-là le montrant sortant de restaurants ou encore tirant du cash… Puis plus rien. »

« Ouais, en somme un mec qui, après avoir épuisé toutes ses ressources financières, est devenu un clochard. »

« Sauf que lorsqu'on regarde le rapport du légiste, il mentionne des actes médicaux postérieurs à sa disparition. »

« Ce qui sous-entend qu'il a fréquenté un lieu où il a pu être soigné, même de manière obsolète, durant plusieurs années. »

« Ouais donc c'est juste un mec devenu un clochard qui s'est fait soigné ses rages de dents dans des établissements qu'il pouvait se permettre… Genre, des installations bénévoles ou des associations pour personnes démunies qui offrent des soins au rabais, gratuits mais dont l'efficacité est à revoir… »

« Oui et non. On sait que les soins qu'il a subi n'était pas mauvais en soi, ils dataient juste d'un autre temps. Même les établissements sociaux ne peuvent faire des actes chirurgicaux tels d'un arrachage des dents de sagesse ou encore des appendicites. »

« C'est ce qu'il a eu ? »

« Entre autre oui… Et si l'on revient même au cas de cette femme trouvé plus tôt, elle aussi a certainement subi sa césarienne dans les mêmes conditions. »

« Donc quoi… Finalement c'était pas un clochard ? »

« Nous devons aller parler à sa famille… Peut-être que sa fugue à un rapport avec les retraits d'argents par la suite et sa totale disparition de la civilisation. »

Clarke commençait à se senti dépasser par cette enquête : des disparus, des retraits d'argent… Tout s'entremêlait, elle était perdue.

« Ok… Je… Je vous suis. »

* * *

Il était bien plu aisé de relier Washington à Boston en jet privé qu'en train ou voiture, c'est ce que constata Clarke, assise près du hublot, regardant de haut la ville qui grouillait de monde, telles des fourmis. Qu'espérait-elle trouver à Boston ? Des réponses sur ces meurtres ? Non, il était impensable que le dénouement se fasse ici et maintenant.

Toutes les informations recueillies ce matin se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle avait encore du mal à les traiter correctement. En face d'elle, les deux agents discutaient en s'échangeant des photos et autres papiers, certainement en rapport avec l'affaire. Elle aurait voulu les rejoindre mais elle sentait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du club très fermé « des costards et lunettes noires ».

Alors elle se contentait de suivre, ce qu'elle détestait en temps normal. Elle repensa à cet homme qui avait fui son domicile, à peine majeur, qui avait pris tout son argent, qui n'avait plus donné de nouvelles… Et qui fut retrouvé une dizaine d'années après, mort, dans d'horribles circonstances.

Elle pensa soudain aux parents de cet homme. Comment leur annoncer que l'enfant qu'ils ont perdu a finalement été retrouvé ? Peut-être avaient-ils un mince espoir de le retrouver vivant ? Qu'il ne repasse le pas de la porte, tout sourire, en serrant sa mère dans ses bras ?

Et son père ? Mort sans savoir ce que son fils était devenu… Son cœur se serra alors.

« Griffin ? »

« Hm ? »

Anya venait de lui tapoter l'épaule « On est arrivé. »

Clarke, étonnée, se leva et constata par le hublot qu'elles étaient arrivées sur le tarmac. Elles descendirent du jet et furent accueillies par les autorités locales « FBI ? »

« Entre autre… » lança Woods sous le regard contrarié de Clarke

« Bien, j'ai reçu votre message. Voici les informations que nous avons sur Tessa Telford. »

Il donna un dossier à Anya avant d'inviter les 3 jeunes femmes à monter dans sa voiture. Ils roulèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans un quartier résidentiel privé de Boston. Lorsque Clarke sortit de la voiture, elle soupira : la maison n'avait rien de pimpant, c'était une petite maison de plain-pied, au toit brun et aux volets bleus ciel.

« On y va. » lança Woods en prenant les devants, suivie par Anya, puis par le policier et finalement Clarke.

Car sur toutes les affaires qu'elle avait traitées, Clarke n'aimait pas le moment où il fallait se confronter aux familles pour enquêter, ce moment où il fallait leur annoncer LA mauvaise nouvelle, celle qui ferait basculer leur vie.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque la sonnette retentit et que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, le visage quelques peu ridé et surmonté d'une paire de lunettes rondes. Même si elle portait un air fatigué sur le visage, elle n'en paraissait pas moins attendrissante, ce qui rendait le travail encore plus difficile pour les agents.

« Madame Telford ? »

« Oui ? »

Anya sortit son badge, suivie de sa coéquipière « Nous sommes du FBI. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« Il s'agit de Mathias ? » coupa la vieille femme

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » réitéra Anya sur un ton neutre mais compatissant

« Dites-moi, je vous en prie, vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« Oui madame. » répondit Woods

« Il… Il est mort, c'est ça ? »

Personne ne répondit, préférant baisser la tête par respect.

« Tessa, laisse-nous rentrer, s'il te plait. »

Le policier venait de prendre la parole, visiblement coutumier de la vieille femme qu'il semblait connaitre. Elle opina alors, un air abattu sur le visage mais, aucune larme ne coula, ce qui surprit Clarke.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon aux meubles vieillis, aux papiers peints jaunis par des années de cigarettes, idem pour les rideaux et autres voilages. La nicotine envahissait l'air, s'introduisant dans les narines de chacun. Elles durent s'habituer un instant avant que leur nez ne les pique plus.

« Asseyez-vous. » Alors qu'elle s'assit dans un large fauteuil en cuir marron clair dont l'assise était usée, témoignant d'un passage plus que fréquent à cette place. Et Clarke imaginait alors cette femme, tricotant ou faisant des mots croisés, assise à cette même place, devant la télé à regarder des feuilletons occupant une journée de retraite morne et longue.

« Alors, il s'agit bien de Mathias… Mon dieu… Vous… Vous devez me penser sans cœur mais… Je pensais qu'il était mort depuis bien plus longtemps. »

« Son corps a été retrouvé à Polis, une bourgade excentrée de Washington. »

« Washington ? Moi qui le pensais dans un autre pays, à l'autre bout de la terre… Il était finalement si proche. Comment ? Comment est-il mort ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas pour l'instant. Dès que nous avons découvert son identité, nous sommes venus vous voir. »

« Mais pourquoi le FBI ? »

« Il a été tué, et il semblerait que son meurtrier soit un récidiviste. »

« Vous voulez dire : un tueur en série ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous aimerions bien le savoir, c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Nous cherchons des réponses. Nous savons que votre fils a fui le domicile familial à l'âge de 21 ans… Racontez-nous. »

« C'était il y a si longtemps. Je crois… Je crois qu'il attendait d'avoir 21 ans. »

« Pourquoi ? » lança Clarke instinctivement

« Parce qu'après 21 ans, la « fugue » n'est pas reconnue, mais simplement une disparition. Les moyens mis en place ne sont pas les mêmes. » répondit Anya assez neutre.

« Exact. Il était majeur, il avait fini ses études, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, y compris de partir. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. »

« Pensez-vous à un facteur qui l'a poussé à partir ? Une dispute avec vous ? Un emploi fortuit ? Des connaissances ? »

A ces derniers mots, la vieille femme pouffa de rire « Des connaissances… A la fac, tout a changé. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il a rencontré des gens… Je ne sais absolument d'où ni comment… Mais il a commencé à sortir le soir, à rentrer tard. Il avait sa chambre à l'université, mais son meilleur ami était comme un second fils pour nous. Ils étaient souvent ensemble mais au fil des mois, Mathias a commencé à s'éloigner… »

« Ce meilleur ami à un nom ? »

« John Deekan. Il a soutenu la famille lorsque Mathias a disparu. Nous sommes restés en contact : il est cuisinier dans un établissement dans le centre de Boston. »

« Avez-vous déménagé aussi à Boston pour cela ? »

« A la mort de mon mari, me retrouvant seul, il m'a proposé de venir dans sa ville. Il n'a pas eu vraiment de parents, il s'est beaucoup rapproché de nous, et encore plus lorsque mon fils a disparu. Il nous a soutenu, il fut là pour l'enterrement de mon mari. Il était présent dans beaucoup d'événements alors que cela aurait du être la place de Mathias. »

« Auriez-vous son adresse ? »

« Oui, attendez… » Elle se leva et prit son sac à main. Elle en sortit un portefeuille et une carte de visite qui affichait l'enseigne d'une pizzeria. Lorsque la vieille femme vit l'air surpris d'Anya, elle compléta « Il vit au dessus de son restaurant. »

« Oh, très bien. Revenons à Mathias. Quand avez-vous compris que son départ serait inévitable ? »

« Quelques mois avant sa disparition. Il revenait de moins en moins à la maison, disait qu'il envisageait de grands voyages avant d'entrer dans la vie active. Puis… Il parlait de vie de débauche et de décadence, que notre civilisation était une enfant égoïste… Des mots qui nous a fait penser qu'il avait intégré un groupuscule radical. »

« Je vois. Aucun indice dans sa chambre quand il est parti ? »

« Rien. Ni là-bas, ni chez nous. Ce qui me fait dire aussi qu'il avait préparé son départ depuis longtemps… Il avait tout méticuleusement empaqueté dans des cartons, comme pour un déménagement. Il n'a pris que quelques vêtements. Je savais que nous ne le retrouverions pas lorsque nous avons appris qu'il avait vidé son compte en banque. »

« Vous a-t-il présenté quelques personnes de ces nouvelles connaissances ? »

« Non… Un jour, il nous a présenté une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans sa fac. Elle semblait timide, et je me souviens que mon mari n'avait pas eu une bonne impression d'elle… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle était discrète, trop disait-il, pour qu'elle soit en couple avec notre fils qui lui était un peu plus expansif. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Et lorsque nous nous penchions sur leur rencontre, ils restaient très évasifs. »

« Je vois… »

« Je savais bien qu'un jour on viendrait à ma porte m'annoncer son décès. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée, abattue ou énervée… Je me dis que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, j'étais sa mère, j'aurais pu l'aider… »

« Vous savez, si quelque décide de ne pas être aidé, il fera en sorte que ça soit le cas. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »

« … »

Clarke vaquant son regard dans la pièce et tandis que tous se levèrent, elle s'arrêta sur une photo, posée sur un meuble « Madame Telford ? »

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole dans la demeure, ce qui surprit les eux agents.

« Oui ? »

« Vous fils était-il atteint de Xeroderma Pigmentosum ? »

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil circonspect « Pardon ? De quoi ? »

« Une maladie contraignant le patient à fuir la lumière du jour. »

« Hm non, absolument pas. Mathias avait beaucoup de torts, mais il n'était pas malade, au contraire, il avait une santé de fer. »

La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils un instant avant de lui tendre la main « Merci, et encore toutes mes condoléances. »

« Merci. »

Et lorsque les trois agents sortirent, le policier les arrêta « C'est quoi cette histoire de maladie ? Il serait mort de ça ? »

« C'est ce qu'on pensait… » grommela Clarke dont le cerveau était en ébullition.

« Griffin, on devrait y aller. » coupa Anya pour ne pas qu'elle révèle des éléments d'enquête

La belle blonde opina et remonta en voiture, l'esprit toujours embrumé d'infos « Nous devons trouver ce John Deekan. »

« Nous y travaillons. » lança Anya en agitant son téléphone

Clarke soupira alors et son regard se vissa au dehors, le paysage défilant jusqu'à arriver dans le centre ville. La voiture s'arrêtant pile devant la devanture d'un restaurant italien dont une énorme pizza en néons trônait.

« Pizzaland ? Il n'a pas gagné la médaille de l'originalité en tout cas… » grinça Anya

« On s'en fout de son originalité Anya. » lança Woods

Clarke s'aperçut alors qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom de cette jolie brune au tempérament qui lui donnait autant envie de la cogner que de l'embrasser : ce genre de personne qui, si vous ne la connaissez pas encore, vous fait hésiter entre plusieurs impressions, et pas toutes des plus positives : haine et amour, indifférence et curiosité…

Cette Woods était pareille : elle ne connaissait que son nom et sa profession… Etait-elle mariée ? Avait-elle un chien ? Un chat ? Un enfant ? Avait-elle des hobbies ? Son apparente indifférence lui donnait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle…

« Griffin ? »

« Hm pardon, j'arrive ! »

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le restaurant, une forte odeur de pâte à pizza et de tomate cuite envahirent leurs narines.

« Mesdames, vous avez réservé ? » lança un homme tout sourire… Sourire qu'il perdit en voyant Woods et Reynolds brandir leur badge à l'unisson

« FBI. Nous cherchons John Deekan. »

« Johnny ? Il… Il est en cuisine ? Y'a un problème ? »

« Pouvez-vous lui dire de venir s'il vous plait. »

L'homme s'exécuta rapidement et un autre revint quelques secondes plus tard, un tablier autour de la taille et des traces de farine encore sur les mains « Mesdames ? Max m'a dit que le FBI me cherchait, sérieux ? »

« Pouvons-nous nous mettre à l'écart ? »

« Le rush ne va pas tarder… »

« Nous souhaitons juste parler de Mathias Telford. »

« Mat ? Merde… Ca fait un bail… »

« On peut s'asseoir ? » lança Clarke

« Bien sur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Il a des ennuis ? »

Pour toute réponse, Anya posa sur la place autour de laquelle ils s'étaient tous installés, une photo du cadavre.

« Ew merde… C'est Mat ça ? »

« Il semblerait. »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était pas comme ça, je vous l'assure. »

« Il a été retrouvé mort i jours à Polis. »

« Polis ? C'est où ça ? »

« Près de Washington. »

« Il était pas si loin finalement… » soupira, en un sourire triste, Deekan « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec… son visage ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien encore. Ce que nous souhaiterions savoir c'est pourquoi et comment il a disparu de la circulation du jour au lendemain. Sa mère nous a dit que vous étiez proches tous les deux. »

« Proches ? C'est peu de le dire. On était comme des frères : on a fait notre scolarité ensemble, on a dragué ensemble, on a fais les 400 coups… »

« Alors, racontez-nous. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« A la fac… On rencontre parfois les mauvaises personnes… Et on choisit la mauvaise voie. » dit-il le visage soudain fermé.

« C'est-à-dire ? Quelle rencontre ? »

« Ca fait longtemps maintenant… Mais j'ai souvenir qu'il m'a présenté cette fille… Elle était étrange, différente. »

« En quoi ? »

« Elle était discrète. »

Ce qualificatif avait déjà été utilisé par la mère de Mat Telford et cela commença à titiller la curiosité de Clarke « Discrète ? »

« Elle parlait peu, sortait très peu et incitait Mat à rester aussi à l'écart des événements : les soirées, les matchs… Il prenait peu à peu de la distance avec nous. »

« Et les cours ? »

« Il les suivait… Au début. Ensuite, ça a changé… Il s'absentait souvent des cours, il rentrait tard, jusqu'à ne plus venir même dans notre chambre… »

« Pourriez-vous faire un autoportrait de cette jeune femme ? »

« Elle a du changer depuis… Ca fait un bail… »

« Peu importe, la moindre piste peut aider. »

« Je… Je peux essayer, mais y'a pas grand-chose à dire : c'était une fille assez commune. Une brune, cheveux bouclés en bataille, les yeux noisettes. Elle était fine. » Il gloussa alors « J'me souviens que Mat avait refusé une sortie au ciné en prétextant qu'il devait aller en ville pour acheter un truc… Il est revenu avec une petite boite, et j'ai pensé que c'était genre, vous voyez, un bijou, type bague, pour sa copine… »

« En quoi est-ce drôle ? »

« Cette nana, elle était pas vraiment féminine… Pas de bijou, aucun. Pas de maquillage non plus. Je vous l'ai dis, elle était assez commune, voire insipide. Elle était… Ouais, bizarre… »

« Bizarre ? »

« Bah quand vous continuez de vous couvrir les jambes et les bras alors qu'il fait 25° dehors… »

« Tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise avec une jupe, un short, une robe ou un débardeur. » argua Clarke

« Ouais peut-être… Elle était assez blanche de peau, genre quelqu'un qui va jamais au soleil… » Il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux « Ouais, en parlant de ça, elle était bardée de tâches de rousseur : le visage, le cou, les mains… Et elle avait un grain de beauté au dessus de l'arcade gauche. »

« Vous saviez ce que cette petite boite contenait ? » lança curieusement Woods

« Non. J'ai pas pensé à lui demander, et il m'en a pas parlé non plus. D'ailleurs, avant sa disparition, on se disait plus grand-chose… »

« Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Houlà… Je dirais… Un soir, avant le springbreak… Il allait y fêter ses 21 ans. On devait partir pour Majorque. »

« Et donc ? »

« Il est jamais venu à l'aéroport. Après plusieurs appels, on s'est résolu à partir sans lui. Pas de nouvelles, et quand on est revenus, la chambre était déserte. Il était parti, il n'avait même pas fini son cursus. »

« Qu'avez-vous fais ? »

« J'ai immédiatement contacté ses parents pour savoir s'il était revenu chez eux, mais ils m'ont annoncé qu'il avait récupéré quelques affaires, avant de disparaitre sans un mot. »

Et alors que Clarke allait reprendre la parole, Woods la devança « Connaissez-vous l'identité de cette jeune femme ? »

« Hm... Attendez... Julie, non… Judy… Son nom m'échappe. »

« Si quelque chose vous revient, tenez. »

Elle lui tendit une carte dont il se saisit avant de soupirer « Il était mon meilleur pote, mon frère… J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait disparu comme ça. Même pour une fille. Je veux dire, on fait tous des trucs par amour mais… ça… C'est radical. »

« Vous parliez de rencontre au pluriel. Ces rencontres étaient liées à cette femme ? »

« Oui, elle faisait partie d'une petite bande marginale. Ils n'avaient aucune sororité, aucune sport ou groupe où ils se rattachaient. Ils semblaient proches, elle les appelait ses frères et sœurs. Vous voyez, genre comme ces mecs qui vivent comme au siècle passé… »

« Les Hamish ? »

« Ouais voilà ! Sauf qu'ils étaient habillés comme vous et moi… »

« Vous pensez que Matias ait pu intégrer ce groupe ? »

« Je ne vois que cette explication… Pourquoi aurait-il coupé tous liens avec ses proches et sa famille sinon ? Elle a du salement lui laver le cerveau… »

Anya et sa collègue échangèrent un regard alors, ce que Clarke capta « Si quelque chose vous revient n'hésitez pas. »

Il opina alors « Je savais qu'un truc du genre pourrait arriver : quand on se fait embrigader dans ce genre de cercle, genre secte, c'est jamais bon… »

« Merci monsieur Deekan. »

Il les salua avant qu'elles ne ressortent du restaurant. Et tandis que chacun était dans ses pensées, assimilant les récentes informations, la voix du policier les accompagnant résonna « Bah merde… Une secte ? Sérieux, vous pensez que c'est ça ? »

« Aucune idée. Il faut juste espérer qu'il puisse au moins se souvenir du nom de famille de cette fille. »

Dans la voiture, Clarke pensa à voix haute « Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Je veux dire : un jeune qui rencontre des personnes louches, qui l'éloignent de ses amis, sa famille, qui quitte l'école sans un mot, sans trace… Et qu'on retrouve 10 ans plus tard, mort étrangement. Et on parlerait de quelque chose qui date d'au moins 15 ans… Une sorte de secte ritualiste ou un truc du genre… »

Les deux agents se regardèrent et Anya prit la parole « En quelque sorte. »

« Anya ! » rétorqua la jolie brune

« Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez et que j'ignore ? Dites-le avant que je l'apprenne ailleurs. »

« Nous sommes sur une piste, depuis peu… A vrai dire, depuis le meurtre de la jeune fille du mois dernier. »

« Allez-y. »

« Pas ici, pas maintenant. » Anya lança un discret regard vers le policier « Dans l'avion. Nous devons retourner à Washington. »

* * *

Après quelques politesses d'usage avec le policier qui les avait accueillies, les trois jeunes femmes remontèrent dans le jet où les théories fumèrent dans le crâne de Clarke. Et à peine l'avion fut-il en mouvement que la jolie blonde sauta presque à la gorge des deux agents du FBI « Alors, vous allez cracher le morceau ? »

Anya inspira « Nous avons… Des pistes. »

« Des pistes ? Genre ? »

Anya ouvrit sa mallette et en sorti un dossier rouge vif qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme. Et tandis qu'elle le feuilletait, Anya reprit « En 1878, la famille Wallace était une des pionnières dans le Vermont. Elle possédait des milliers d'hectares de terre et lors de la grande migration, elle en a vendu une partie aux nouveaux arrivants, faisant ainsi prospérer son compte en banque. Des années plus tard, lors de la crise de 29, la famille Wallace a perdu une large partie de ses biens, plongeant le patriarche dans une paranoïa qui le poussa, durant les années qui suivirent, à n'avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : se préserver, lui et les siens, du monde extérieur et de leurs problèmes. »

« Il a fait quoi ? »

Anya lui donna un signe de tête, et Clarke tourna les quelques feuilles du dossier pour tomber sur une photo montrant un panneau juste devant une immense demeure « Mont Weaver ? »

« C'est le domaine des Wallace. Il compte près de 1000 hectares de terre. Les Wallace sont totalement autonomes : ils ont des vergers, du bétail, une source, et un champ d'éoliennes pour l'électricité. Ils ont construit une véritable mini-ville dans leur terrain. Après le crash boursier et l'escalade de la violence dans le pays, Wallace avait décidé de préserver son domaine de l'extérieur. Il a alors bâtis une véritable forteresse autour avec un mur imprenable de plusieurs mètres de haut. Avec le temps, et l'avancée technologique, il a amélioré son système de surveillance, rendant l'entrée dans son domaine impossible si l'on n'y était pas convié. »

« Wallace huh ? Et donc, les générations futures ont persévéré dans leur paranoïa ? »

« Exact. Avec le temps, il a fallu qu'ils trouvent des sources de revenus : ils exploitaient leur terre pour ouvrir leur propre marché bio. Ils ont crée une marque qui a percé dans le marché. »

« Et bah merde… »

« Mais il a toujours été impossible d'entrer chez eux. Des rumeurs ont commencé à courir comme quoi ils s'adonnaient à des pratiques étranges. Certains parlaient de polygamie ou encore de rituels religieux… Des accusations infondées de pédophilie ou même viols ont été proférées… Des disparitions ont été signalées autour du domaine : des clochards, des prostitués… Hasard disaient certains… Nous avons commencé alors à nous pencher sur leur cas. »

« Et ça a donné quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Ils sont aussi hermétiques que le Pentagone. »

« Alors comment être sûr que ces rumeurs sont vraies ? »

« Infiltration. »

« Vous avez envoyé des agents là-dedans ? »

« Oui. »

« Combien ? »

« Deux depuis le début de l'enquête. »

« Ok… Laissez-moi éclaircir un point : vous avez réussi à infiltrer un groupe, d'apparence sectaire survivaliste, et vous avez surement récolté des infos dessus… Alors pourquoi ce groupe est toujours actif ? »

« Parce que nous n'avons aucune preuve matérielle pour les stopper. »

« Avec 2 agents dans leurs murs ? »

« … »

Woods et Reynolds se regardèrent alors, le visage fermé « Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Nous avons de fortes présomptions, mais nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé qui relie cette tribu aux meurtres, même ceux qui remontent à plus de 15 ans. »

« Même avec deux agents infiltrés ? »

« Ils ont tous les deux échoué. »

« Comment ? »

« Le premier n'a pas réussi leur test d'admission, celui que, visiblement, Mathias Telford a réussi. »

« Et le second ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent de nouveau avant que Woods ne soupire « Son corps a été retrouvé 3 semaines après son intégration dans le domaine Mont Weaver. »

« Merde… Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve de ça ? »

« Nous avons perdu sa trace deux semaines après qu'il ait été approché par un membre Wallace. La dernière chose que nous avons appris c'est qu'il avait réussi à entrer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Aucune idée. Sa couverture a peut-être sauté… Ils l'ont tué. »

« … »

« Cette affaire nous dépasse tous. Les Wallace ont des ramifications partout dans le pays. Leur clan est une véritable institution. Personne n'arrive à les toucher… Mais depuis une dizaine d'années, ils prennent des risques… Des risques qui pourraient leur couter cher. »

« Pourquoi en prendre s'ils s'auto-suffisent ? »

« La pérennisation de leur clan. A la base, il ne s'agissait que de la famille Wallace, sauf qu'avec les années, les membres vieillissaient et ils avaient surement fait le tour question génétique… »

Clarke fronça les sourcils alors, mais soudain compris « Oh merde… »

« Ce qui fait leur force, c'est leur nombre… Ils sont plus d'une centaine à présent. Mais pour perpétuer les générations sans avoir à faire de consanguinité, ils ont du « recruter » des gens extérieurs… »

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que… Ce Mathias, ou encore cette fille du mois dernier… Ils ont été approchés essentiellement pour… se reproduire et agrandir le clan ? »

« Y'a des chances oui. »

« C'est… dégueulasse… »

« C'est un mode de survie comme un autre. Il a toujours existé à travers le temps et l'Histoire. »

« Mais pourquoi les tuer alors ? »

« Aucune idée. Nous n'avons pas toutes les informations. »

« Et ce que vous avez déjà obtenu ne vous a jamais permis d'obtenir un mandat ? »

« Les Wallace ont des avocats en béton armé… Ils protègent leurs biens autant qu'un coffre-fort blindé dans une banque. Ils sont hermétiques et surtout… Ils ont des gens positionnés partout et à des postes clés : avocats, médecins, juges, policiers… Grâce à eux, ils se tiennent au courant malgré l'absence de média chez eux : pas de télé, de radio, d'Internet… Tout pour que les gens qui y soient enfermés. »

« C'est flippant… Mais… Vous espérez quoi avec cette enquête ? Je veux dire : si même des infiltrés n'ont pas réussi, s'ils ont des juges et des flics de leur coté, comment croire que nous, nous pourrions y arriver ? »

« Nous espérons une erreur de leur part. Ces meurtres sont trop complexes pour passer inaperçus. Nous avons déjà retrouvé l'identité d'une des victimes, chose que nous avons été incapable de faire pour els autres. C'est une première erreur qui pourrait leur couter cher. Ce qu'il faut, c'est éloigner les médias, car même s'ils n'en possèdent pas chez eux, les Wallace peuvent aussi avoir des taupes partout. »

« … »

Clarke soupira alors : elles semblaient être dans une impasse et l'enquête tournait déjà en rond lors même qu'elle commençait à peine. Et quand elle revint dans sa ville, dans son bureau, ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Mont Weaver. Cette situation était presque au-delà du réel. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. Cela commençait à la dépasser, mais jamais elle ne le montrerait, et encore moins devant le FBI.

« J'ai besoin d'étudier le cas Wallace… Donnez-moi les dossiers des morts recensés et qui pourraient être liées à Mont Weaver. J'ai besoin de connaitre la merde dans laquelle je viens de marcher. »

« Vous devriez lever le pied. Ne pensez pas que vous allez changer les choses seules. »

« Non, peut-être pas, mais une nouvelle vision peut aider à voir des choses sur lesquelles vous êtes passées. »

« Je vous ferais parvenir ça demain. »

Clarke se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et, machinalement griffonna quelques lignes sur une feuille blanche, puis soudain, elle se redressa « Vous avez le numéro de ce mec ? »

« Qui ? John Deekan ? »

"Ouais."

Anya fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et, à la place, sortit l'adresse du restaurant sur laquelle y était inscrit aussi le numéro. Sans attendre, Clarke appela « Allo, puis-je parler à John Deekan s'il vous plait ? Je suis le capitaine Clarke Griffin, je suis venue ce matin lui parler. Merci… »

Les deux jeunes femmes, curieuses, la regardèrent alors, sans un mot.

« John Deekan ? Oui Griffin à l'appareil, je suis venue ce midi et… Oui c'est ça. Dites-moi, pouvez-vous me décrire physiquement son visage, à cette fille je veux dire. Genre la forme de son visage, son nez, ses yeux… Allez-y je vous écoute… »

Et au fur et à mesure de la description, Clarke commença à dessiner un visage sur sa feuille. Anya la regarda, interloquée, tandis que Woods resta impassible, fixant simplement ces lignes devenir un visage, de plus en plus précis et net.

Anya s'approcha et se pencha au dessus des épaules de Clarke pour voir apparaitre le visage d'une femme, aux cheveux bouclés, aux yeux légèrement en amandes, assez près l'un de l'autre, surmontant un nez à l'arrête fine. Une bouche fine et longue, un grain de beauté sur l'arcade gauche et des tâches de rousseur constellant son visage. Les traits étaient nets et le coup de dessin était maitrisé. Clairement, Anya était agréablement surprise et limite admirative, mais n'en montra aucun signe. Il était clair que cette Griffin avait des talents cachés, comme le dessin et cette particularité de pouvoir retranscrire un visage parfaitement.

A mesure que les minutes passèrent, le visage devint plus concret, presque aussi précis qu'une photo.

« Merci Monsieur Deekan, votre aide nous a été précieuse. Je vous envoie la photo du dessin, dites-moi si ça y ressemble. »

Clarke raccrocha et soupira, mettant les dernières touches à son œuvre « Pas mal Griffin. » répondit Anya en un sourire crispé « Je ne savais pas que vos agents avaient de multiples casquettes. »

« Ouais, j'ai plusieurs fonctions, comme les micro-ondes. Ok alors… » Elle prit en photo le dessin et l'envoya, vraisemblablement, à Deekan « On attend de voir ce qu'il en dira, mais je pense que la nana en question ressemble à ça, du moins y'a une dizaine d'années… Même si elle a surement changé depuis, on peut peut-être la trouver dans les registres de l'époque. Si c'est une rabatteuse Wallace, on trouvera rien, peut-être à peine un acte de naissance… Si c'est une gamine qui a été elle-même recrutée de la même sorte, on trouvera peut-être un avis de recherche… »

Anya sourit « Pas mal Griffin, pas mal. »

Woods voyait peut-être enfin une solution, une lumière parmi le brouillard dans lequel elles nageaient depuis des années maintenant. Peut-être même une pièce d'un puzzle débuté il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant.

Le téléphone de Clarke vibra et elle lut le message reçu à haute voix « Un menton un peu plus carré et des sourcils un peu plus fournis, mais sinon, c'est elle. On peut scanner ça et l'envoyer dans les postes alentours. Avec un peu de chance… »

« C'est déjà pas mal. Woods, on va envoyer ça au patron, ça va le calmer un peu. » Woods opina avant qu'Anya ne tape sur l'épaule de la jolie blonde « On a mérité un peu de répit. »

« Ouais, surement… » souffla Clarke « Si ça aboutit à quelque chose, on pourra dire que ça nous aura servi à quelque chose… Mais ce dessin a plus de 10 ans… Elle a pu se couper les cheveux, les teindre même, choper quelques rides par-ci par-là… A la limite je peux donner ce dessin à ma pote Raven Reyes pour qu'elle le modifie par informatique pour lui donner quelques années de plus, histoire d'élargir les recherches. »

« Faites-ça. En attendant, nous allons envoyer ce dessin à Madame Telford, peut-être que la mémoire va lui revenir. Il faudrait aussi faire un voyage dans le temps et contacter la promotion 2008 et la filière dans laquelle il se trouvait. Peut-être que d'autres pourraient se souvenir de cette femme ou du groupe dans lequel elle évoluait. Peut-être que les autres membres de son groupe ont tenté d'approcher d'autres personnes… »

« C'est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. » lança Clarke

« Mais nous n'avons que cela. »

« Sinon il faut attendre un prochain meurtre et en sachant que nous sommes déjà sur un cas, peut-être vont-ils attendre un peu ou ruser un peu plus… Nous n'avons que cela pour l'instant. »

« Tout doux Woods. » calma Anya « On en a fini ici. »

« Ouais… » sourit Clarke, son téléphone vibra de nouveau et lorsqu'elle lut le message, son teint blêmit alors

« Un problème ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Non, non… Je… Je dois y aller. Si y'a des nouvelles… Vous connaissez mon numéro. » Puis elle se leva soudain et disparut si vite qu'aucune des deux autres jeunes femmes ne put dire quoique se soit.

 **TBC**


	4. Juste un verre

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

 **Allez, dernier dimanche avant la rentrée, j'espère que vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont eu) ce sont bien passées !**

 **A présent, retour au dur quotidien... !  
**

 **Bien, à présent, un petit moment de détente pour nos enquétrices avant de reprendre le travail et d'avancer dans l'affaire.**

 **/!\le sujet abordé en seconde partie de chapitre peut être assez sensible /!\**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Juste un verre**

Lorsque Clarke se gara en trombe devant l'établissement, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle entra et grimpa les marches, sachant pertinemment où elle devait aller. Elle bouscula deux ou trois personnes, s'excusant à l'arrachée, jusqu'à ne retrouver son souffle que lorsqu'elle se posta devant la porte qu'elle convoitait.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Je viens pour Madi Griffin, on vient de m'appeler. »

« Oh oui, je vois, la directrice vous attend. »

Clarke reprit son souffle et contenance avant d'entrer dans le large bureau de la directrice de l'école de sa fille. Son regard se posa tout de suite sur sa fille, assise, penaude, dans un fauteuil faisant face à une femme dont le regard sévère et la cicatrice lui barrant le visage, témoignaient du caractère assez rude de la directrice.

« Mme la directrice. »

« Miss Griffin, merci d'avoir chamboulé votre emploi du temps. »

« C'est normal. » Elle jeta un œil vers sa fille avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la directrice.

« Nous nous connaissons depuis un moment déjà, c'est moi qui suis venue vous voir afin de faire entrer Madi dans cet établissement. Et nous avons un passif commun. »

« Indra, je… »

La femme leva la main pour la faire taire « Je sais tout ce que vous avez fais pour ma fille, et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je ferais grâce à Madi d'un simple rappel à l'ordre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle s'est battue. »

Clarke fixa, incrédule, Indra avant de se tourner vers sa fille dont la tête s'enfonçait petit à petit dans ses épaules « Pardon ? Mais… »

« Rien de grave en soi. La jeune fille victime n'a eu que quelques griffures et bleus. »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Je ne tolérerais pas de tels actes de violences au sein de mon école. Cet établissement vise l'excellence et Madi est promise à un brillant avenir, pour autant qu'elle s'en donne les moyens. Aujourd'hui, j'ose croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un acte isolé, une perte momentanée de contrôle. »

« Madi… Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est restée muette, refusant de me dire ce qu'il s'était passée. En attendant, la jeune fille qu'elle a agressée la charge de toutes les accusations, y compris ses amies. Connaissant cette fille, j'imagine qu'elle n'était pas toute rose dans cette histoire, mais sans le témoignage de Madi… C'est sa parole contre la sienne. »

« Madi, parle-moi, parle-nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle t'a fais quelque chose ? Dit quelque chose ? Madi ! »

Mais devant le mutisme de la petite, Clarke soupira « Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, elle n'aura qu'un avertissement aujourd'hui. Madi est là depuis ses 6 ans, il n'y a jamais rien eu à redire sur son comportements, ni même ses notes. Nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesse. Veillez juste à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, ou je serais obligée de la sanctionner : d'abord une exclusion de 3 jours, puis une semaine… »

« … »

« Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Pour l'heure, j'écourterais simplement la journée de Madi. Ramenez-la chez vous, parlez-lui… Elle finira peut-être par vous dire quelque chose. »

« Merci Indra. »

La femme opina et se leva, accompagnant le départ de Madi et Clarke. Sur le chemin les menant jusqu'à la voiture de la jolie blonde, le silence régna. Madi ne leva pas une seule fois son nez de ses chaussures, quant à Clarke, elle essayait de comprendre et d'assimiler les faits : jamais Madi n'avait montré le moindre signe de violence, envers elle ou ses camarades. Elle imaginait bien que cette gamine l'avait cherché, elle était curieuse de savoir qu'elle fut le déclencheur.

Une fois dans la voiture, elles restèrent quelques secondes, seules, immobiles, Clarke les mains sur le volant, Madi serrant son sac à dos contre elle, comme un ultime bouclier.

« Ecoute… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et dans mon job, tant qu'on a pas de preuve, on est présumé innocent. »

« … »

« Y'a aussi cette chose qu'on appelle circonstances atténuantes. Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Madi dodelina faiblement de la tête en signe de négation « Avoir des circonstances atténuantes cela signifie que la personne qui a fait une mauvaise action avait de bonnes raisons pour cela. On ne dit pas que ça justifie l'acte, mais on le comprend mieux. »

« … »

« Là où je veux en venir c'est… Peut-être que, toi aussi, tu as des circonstances atténuantes. Cette fille avec qui tu t'es battue, elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Elle t'a provoqué ? Elle te harcèle ? »

« … »

Clarke soupira, elle détestait quand Madi se murait dans son silence. Lorsqu'elle eut 3 ans, elle eut sa première phase, lorsque son grand-père mourut. Les temps qui suivirent furent compliqués pour elles deux, soutenues par Raven, Bellamy et Echo. Madi avait mal vécu la chose et avait commencé un vœu de silence trop pesant pour Clarke pour qu'elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Sur les conseils de ses amis, elle se décida à consulter un psy qui, au bout de 5 séances, avait réussi à comprendre le mutisme de la petite fille. Elle avait reparlé par la suite mais sans vraiment expliquer la chose à sa mère.

Depuis, lorsque quelque chose contrariait, elle se taisait. Clarke craignait à chaque fois qu'elle ne reste muette durant des jours, ce dont elle était totalement capable selon sa mère.

« Madi je t'en prie… »

Mais il ne servait à rien de pousser plus loin. Elle savait que lorsque Madi serait prête, elle reparlerait. En attendant, elles rentrèrent chez elles et si Madi se rua sans un mot dans sa chambre, Clarke, elle, s'affala dans son canapé et tapota sur son téléphone un appel à l'aide de sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver chez la jolie blonde.

« Ok, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Elle s'est battue. »

« Quoi ? Madi ? Mais… C'est un petit cœur en guimauve. »

« Il faut croire que sous la guimauve réside quelque chose de bien plus dur… Indra a dit qu'elle avait laissé quelques traces chez l'autre gamine. »

« Bah merde… Evidemment, elle a rien dit ? »

« Exact. Je comptais sur toi. Elle te parlera peut-être à toi. »

« Huh huh, au contraire. Elle sait que, si elle me parle, je viendrais te le dire… »

« … »

« Hey, écoute, elle a 9 ans… »

« Elle en a 10 à la fin de la semaine… »

« Bref, elle a 10 ans bientôt. Elle est encore jeune. Elle a déjà vécu des trucs pas cools dès son plus jeune âge. Elle a un foutu caractère, comme sa mère… » Clarke gloussa

« Elle n'a même pas passé l'adolescence. »

« Tu vas en chier… On va bien se marrer. »

« Pourquoi, quand tu parles, j'ai l'impression qu'on est en couple, élevant une petite rebelle ?! »

« Parce qu'on est un couple ma grande : je passe 70% de mon temps ici, je garde ta fille quand tu bosses, ce qui arrive plus que fréquemment en ce moment. Je la borde, je lui chante des berceuses… »

« Ray, tu ne chantes jamais. »

« Ouais bref, si je chantais, ça serait des berceuses pour elle. »

Clarke sourit « Après tout, tu serais une petite amie pas mal… »

« Merci. » sourit Raven

« J'imagine que Shaw serait d'accord avec moi. »

« Ah je ne peux pas te dire le contraire. » lança dans un sourire la belle latino. Mais elle perdit son sourire en voyant un voile de tristesse sur les yeux de son amie « Hey… Viens on va boire un verre. »

« Non, Madi… »

« Je crois que Madi n'a pas besoin de t'avoir sur le dos maintenant, et toi tu as besoin de souffler. »

« Et donc je laisse ma fille de 10 ans à peine seule ?! »

« Bien sur que non… Ta mère ne bosse pas là, ça lui ferait plaisir, je pense, de l'avoir quelques heures. »

« … »

« Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu le sais parce que tu n'as aucun argument contre. »

« Oh la ferme Reyes. »

« Allez appelle-la ! »

* * *

Abby avait tout de suite accepté. Malgré son emploi du temps chargé, elle avait de suite accepté de venir chez sa fille, n'habitant qu'à 10minutes à peine, pour venir.

Raven avait raison : Clarke avait besoin de souffler, de prendre l'air, de voir autre chose que son bureau ou son canapé. C'est donc naturellement qu'elles se rendirent dans un bar où elles avaient leurs habitudes.

Ce soir, il n'était pas blindé : début de semaine et match de foot américain ce soir, elles avaient donc la chance de pouvoir faire un pas devant l'autre. Elles s'accoudèrent au bar, attendant que le barman se libère.

« Je crois que je vais m'enfiler une dizaine de bières… » souffla Raven

« Fais gaffe quand même, c'est toi qui conduis. »

« Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? »

« On est sorti pour que ce soit moi qui me défoule ce soir, je te rappelle. »

« Mouais ok… Tu m'en devras une ! »

Clarke sourit alors et lorsque le barman se posta devant elles, chacune commanda deux bières. Puis Raven se tourna, fixant le peu de gens présent et après une longue gorgée de bière, elle écarquilla les yeux « Merde Clarke, bombasses à 6 heures ! »

« Ray, stop… »

« Non, non, sérieux… Elles sont genre… wow. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner à son tour et de suivre le regard de son amie, pour se poser sur… »

« Oh merde, c'est pas vrai… »

« Quoi ? Tu les connais ? »

« Oh t'as pas idée. Ce sont les flics du FBI dont je t'ai parlé. »

« Sérieux ? Mais tu m'avais pas dis qu'elles étaient de véritables top model ! »

« Faut pas non plus exagérer. »

Clarke les fixa et se rendit compte que, pour la première fois, elle voyait ces deux agents dans des tenues de la vie de tous les jours, à défaut de leur sempiternel complet bleu marine ou noir. Reynolds avant les cheveux lâchés, Woods avait les cheveux attachés mais mis sur le coté.

« Viens on va les voir. »

« Quoi ? Non, non, je me les coltine déjà la journée… »

« Roh allez, elles connaissent pas les lieux surement… »

« Et quoi ? Tu veux leur faire faire le tour de la ville ?! »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Raven ! Ray, viens ici ! »

Mais c'était peine perdue : la belle latino était déjà en chemin pour rencontrer les deux jeunes femmes. Clarke hésita avant de la suivre, mais préféra quand même prendre ses distances.

« Hey salut ! » lança avec un certain aplomb la jeune femme

Anya et sa comparse la regardèrent des pieds à la tête, sans un mot. Mais loin de se démonter, Rave sourit de plus belle « Vous voulez de la compagnie ? »

« Non merci. » répondit Woods en jouant avec la paille de son cocktail

« Oh, vous manquez quelque chose… Quoi ? Le FBI ne sait pas s'amuser ? »

Anya releva le nez et la fixa, incrédule « Pardon ? Comment… »

« Mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit. » sourit malicieusement Raven « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Ray stop ! » Clarke arriva en trombe, empoignant son amie

« Ah tiens… Le hasard… » railla Anya « Griffin… »

« Ah bah vous vous connaissez, c'est encore mieux ! » Raven se laissa tomber sur la banquette aux cotés d'Anya qui se décala, bousculant Woods au passage « Alors les filles, Polis vous en pensez quoi ? »

Anya gloussa « Ok, c'est ça votre approche ? »

« Non, généralement, j'y vais plus franco mais on va épargner votre intégrité physique pour commencer. »

« Raven… » grommela Clarke, lasse de ses extravagances

« On ne se connait même pas… » lança Anya, tandis que Woods resta étrangement silencieuse

« Raven Reyes, je suis la meilleure amie de Clarke. »

« Raven ? Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose… » siffla Anya en plissant les yeux

« Parce qu'il s'agit de l'expert en informatique dont Griffin nous a parlé cet après-midi. » répondit sur un ton, aussi neutre que las, Woods

« Ah oui voilà ! » Alors comme ça vous êtes experte ?! » s'amusa Anya

« Et pas qu'en informatique ! »

« J'imagine… »

Voyant que son amie n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, Clarke se résolut à s'asseoir à son tour, en face d'elles, sur un tabouret.

« Vous avez une bonne mémoire, je n'ai évoqué Raven qu'une fois et rapidement. » lança-t-elle vers Woods

« J'ai la faculté de retenir toute information. J'ai une très bonne mémoire auditive. » répondit sobrement la jolie brune

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Clarke se rendit compte de la beauté de la jeune femme : de magnifiques yeux verts perçants, une mâchoire coupée au couteau, des pommettes relevées, une bouche pulpeuse et une cascade brune épaisse. Elle était vraiment jolie, dommage qu'elle ait l'air si strict dans son costume d'agent du FBI.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un mot qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, un mot qu'il résonna en elle comme une brise dans une nuque, des frissons le long des bras, courant sur sa colonne vertébrale.

« Lexa, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

 _Lexa…_

« Non, j'ai assez bu, et toi aussi. »

« Comme tu veux, c'est Reyes qui offre. » gloussa Anya

Raven et Anya se levèrent alors, sous les regards curieux de Woods et Clarke, avant que cette dernière ne se tourne de nouveau vers la jolie brune « Lexa hein… »

« Et ? »

« Non rien, ça fait quelques jours que je me demandais si vous étiez la seule personne sur cette terre à ne pas avoir de prénom. L'agent Reynolds ne cessait de vous appeler par votre nom de famille alors… »

« Peu importe, ça restera Woods pour vous. »

« Pourquoi tant de distance ? Connaitre votre prénom, ne va pas faire de nous des amies. »

« Il n'en est pas question de toute manière. »

Clarke inspira puis se tourna vers le bar « En tout cas ces deux là se sont bien trouvées… »

Elle fixa Anya et Raven en grande conversation, l'une gloussant comme une jeune demoiselle, l'autre bombant le torse comme si elle essayait de l'impressionner.

Lexa hoqueta avant de boire une gorgée d'un cocktail que Clarke imaginait sans alcool « Anya est comme un chat : elle s'amuse de sa proie avant de la manger. »

« Elle va manger Raven ? » s'amusa Clarke

« Ca ou elle va s'amuser avec et quand elle en aura marre, elle passera à autre chose. »

« Croyez-moi, si y'en a une qui se fout d'être mangée, c'est bien elle. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Ah oui ? »

« Elle est casée. »

La jolie brune gloussa « Oh ça… Si ça avait du arrêter Anya un jour… »

Clarke sourit à son tour « C'est étrange de vous trouver ici toutes les deux. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Bah on vous imagine qu'avec vos tailleurs stricts, et vos coupes de cheveux… »

« Nous les quittons… parfois. »

Clark avala une gorgée de sa bière « Faut croire… Je pensais que vous alliez rentrer sur Washington. »

« Nous avons pris un hôtel. Les trajets sont une perte de temps inutile. »

Clarke sourit « Ah j'me disais aussi… Le FBI n'est jamais bien loin. »

« Jamais. » répondit Lexa en finissant son verre tout en regardant la piste de danse

Soudain, Clarke eut une multitude de questions : cette jeune femme était-elle célibataire ? Quelle était sa couleur préférée ? Son plat ? Faisait-elle du sport ? Avait-elle une famille ? Elle était curieuse et de savoir qu'elle était là, près d'elle, à portée de main, n'aidait pas son imagination.

« Un problème ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non… Lexa, c'est le diminutif de quoi ? Alexa ? »

« Alexandria. »

« Joli, et peu commun. »

« Mes parents étaient de grands aventuriers, ils ont eu un cou de cœur pour l'Egypte, d'où mon prénom. »

« Bah merde, heureusement qu'ils ont pas eu un flash pour le Japon… »

« … »

« … Lexa, ça vous va mieux que Tokyo. »

Clarke savait sa blague mauvaise, à la seconde même où cette dernière franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, et pourtant, elle crut déceler un léger rictus de la part de la jolie brune. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais à ce moment précis, son cœur rata un battement. Mais avant qu'elle ne creuse un peu plus de ce coté là, Raven et Anya revinrent, chacune avec un verre supplémentaire dans leur main.

Raven s'assit lourdement à coté de Clarke, la bousculant au passage « Alors les filles, ça papote ? »

« Pas vraiment… » grommela Clarke, soudain gênée de l'incursion de son amie entre elle et Lexa.

« Roh si j'ai bien compris, on est amené à bosser ensemble un moment encore non ? »

« _On_ ? » fut surprise Lexa

« Elle pourrait nous être utile par la suite… » plaisanta Anya

« Ouais c'est ça, faites vos malines, mais quand vous serez coincées dans votre enquête, vous viendrez avec votre air mielleux me demander de l'aide. Vous me supplierez même. »

Anya et Lexa gloussèrent en chœur « Bah voyons… Ces flics qui pensent qu'on les attend pour clôturer une enquête. »

« Ce FBI qui pense qu'il a réponse à tout. » rétorqua naturellement Raven avant de s'enfiler une gorgée de whisky « Vous vous la racontez sur le papier, mais dans les faits… »

« Quels faits ? Danser sur cette piste crasseuse de ce bled paumé ? » railla Anya « Nous avons un standing plus élevé que ça. S'enfiler des shoots à la suite ? S'il vous plait, plus au rabais tu meurs… »

Piquée au vif, Raven se redressa « Ah parce que vous savez ce que _danser_ veut dire ? Sans rire… Je vous cloue sur place sur cette piste, sans possibilité de vous défendre. »

Par défis, Anya se leva d'un bond et sourit malicieusement « Vous les péquenots de la campagne, vous ne savez jamais vous arrêter à temps. »

Sur ce, elle suivit Raven sur la petite piste de danse, occupée par quelques personnes. Et soudain un vieux tube des années 90 de _No doubt_ retentit.

« Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vais voir… » soupira Lexa, totalement résignée devant l'infantilisme de sa collègue et amie.

« Ouaip… Ca va être moche, ça va être très moche… » constata la jolie blonde dont le nez était déjà dans sa bière

Puis le spectacle commença et bientôt, sur la piste, on assista à une bataille de prise de possession du _dancefloor_ par des enchainements d'ondulations, de mouvements parfois sensuels, parfois largement sur-interprétés. Lexa ne voulait pas voir ce spectacle affligeant, et pourtant la curiosité l'emporta lorsqu'elle commença à voir qu'en face d'Anya, les réponses étaient tout aussi probantes. Il fallait bien le remarquer : Raven Reyes avait de quoi faire se pavaner quelques hommes à ses pieds : son teint halé parfait, ses longs cheveux, son regard de biche relevé par un maquillage parfait, et un regard perçant… Tout cela aurait pu en faire flancher plus d'un… ou une.

Elle connaissait aussi le pouvoir de séduction d'Anya : ses racines atypiques, son teint, ses yeux en amande et ses pommettes relevés, sans parler de sa chevelure de lionne… Grande, élancée et musclée, Anya Reynolds était le parfait exemple de la mante religieuse qui séduisait ses proies avant de les tuer pour les manger. Anya n'avait jamais eu de réel challenge lorsqu'elle approchait sa proie : elle savait à l'avance qu'elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Et pourtant Lexa sentait, sur cette piste de danse, que cette belle latino mettait son amie au défi, qu'elle arrivait presque à sa hauteur, ne flanchait pas devant elle, elle qui faisait presque une tête de plus.

Cela l'amusait. D'ailleurs, Anya était certainement l'amie la plus déjantée qu'elle pouvait avoir dans son univers si calculé et millimétré. Etre agent du FBI exigeait une certaine tenue et retenue, un self control et une attitude neutre. Mais Anya savait conjuguer les deux : le jour c'était un agent du FBI impitoyable et redoutée, droite et douée. Mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas au bureau ou sur une enquête, elle était une toute autre femme : délurée, rafraichissante.

Tandis qu'elle, Lexa Woods, n'arrivait pas à cela. Elle se devait à un contrôle à toute épreuve tout le temps, comme si toute sa vie devait être une démonstration de ses talents, de ses capacités, comme si elle était constamment jugée. Elle se devait à une impartialité, une neutralité, mais aussi une qualité dans ses enquêtes, irréprochable. Comme si elle devait être parfaite en tout point, comme si on la jugeait sans cesse.

Elle ne pouvait se lâcher comme Anya le faisait, même si cette dernière avait tenté mainte et mainte fois de l'initier au débridement, à la débauche ou juste au lâché prise… Mais cela ne devait pas être dans sa nature… Au lieu d'approuver et de s'amuser ce soir, elle regardait d'un air atterré son amie se frotter à une parfaite inconnue juste par plaisir et pas défi, sans conséquence, si ce n'était une gueule de bois le lendemain et peut-être, pensait-elle, une belle latino dans ses draps sans aucun souvenir de la manière dont elle y avait atterri.

« Hey, elle danse pas mal… » gloussa Clarke en pointant une Anya totalement désinhibée et semblant apprécier son petit jeu avec Raven.

« Si on peut appeler ça de la danse… »

« Oh Alexandria Woods en saurait-elle un rayon sur la danse ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa haussa les épaules, peu encline à rentrer dans le jeu de la blonde. Et quand elle sentit cette dernière se dandiner sur son tabouret au rythme de la musique, elle ne put résister à lui jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs et curieux. On ne pouvait nier que Clarke Griffin avait un certain charme : de beaux yeux bleus, changeant certainement de couleur selon le temps, des cheveux blonds platine légèrement ondulés, un grain de beauté discret mais assez sexy près de la lèvre supérieure, une voix rauque et suave. Et soudain, elle entendit son rire, aussi profond et enfantin qu'elle-même. Elle fut surprise mais, lorsqu'elle suivit son regard, elle ne put que tirer un sourire aussi : Raven avait, semble-t-il, marché sur le pied d'Anya et cette dernière l'avait presque soulevé de terre de sa seule main droite accrochée à l'encolure de sa chemise.

« La vache, elle va la tuer non ? » gloussa Clarke, pas vraiment apeurée sur le sort de son amie

« Hm, c'est probable. Mais Anya est un agent du FBI… Si elle veut la tuer, elle le fera dans un lieu sans témoin, et elle ne laissera pas de trace. »

Clarke sourit « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Lorsque j'ai intégré le Bureau, ce fut ma tutrice. Elle m'a guidée. Nous sommes devenues coéquipières par la suite. »

« Vous semblez proches. »

« Tout comme vous semblez proches de cette Reyes… »

« On a partagé quelques coups durs, c'est clair. Ca renforce les liens… »

Lexa ne répondit rien et continua de fixer le spectacle devant elle « J'y crois pas… » soupira-t-elle presque trop faiblement pour que Clarke ne l'entende

« Hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa donna un coup de tête et Clarke suivit son regard « Bordel… »

Devant elles, Anya enlaçait plus que sensuellement Raven dont le corps était soudé au sien des pieds à la tête. Leur visage était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Lexa aurait pu jurer que selon l'angle où l'on regardait, leurs lèvres étaient déjà collées.

« Elles vont quant même pas… »

Lexa se leva alors, sous les yeux ahuris de Clarke, et se dirigea vers la piste « Anya, on y va. »

Et sans aucune pression supplémentaire, Anya lâcha Raven et s'écarta.

« Hey mais… sérieusement ? Ca devenait sympa là ! » grogna la belle latino

« Il est tard, demain nous avons du travail… Et vous aussi d'ailleurs. » sermonna Lexa en posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie afin de lui faire comprendre que son petit manège était fini, du moins pour ce soir.

Anya jeta un œil vers Raven et haussa les épaules « Désolée chérie, on remet ça à plus tard. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en sachant que le ton penaud et son attitude à minauder n'était qu'une raillerie de plus.

Elles s'éloignèrent alors et Lexa fit un crochet par leur table pour récupérer leurs sacs « A demain Griffin. »

La jolie blonde ne répondit que d'un signe de tête avant de voir Raven s'affaler sur la banquette tout juste abandonnée « Merde… C'était chaud là ! » sourit-elle

« Tu crains vraiment, tu sais ça ? »

« N'empêche… Elle est grave sexy, c'est pas légal. »

« Tu parleras de légalité à Shaw pendant que tu y es. »

« T'es folle ? Il serait foutu de vouloir un plan à trois. Et puis on est pas mariés que je sache, je m'amuse. »

« Je me demande si tu réagirais comme cela si Shaw venait à t'annoncer que lui aussi _s'amuse_. »

Raven perdit subrepticement son sourire et fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules, comme si elle s'en fichait.

« Tu es une cause perdue. Tu sais que cette nana ne fait que se foutre de toi ? »

« Pas sûre. Je crois qu'elle me kiffe. »

« Qu'elle te kiffe ?! Ray… Elle… »

« Elle me plait bien. »

« Stop, terrain glissant. Tu es avec Shaw depuis des mois, vous êtes heureux… Tu vas pas tout gâcher pour un amusement ? Cette Anya… Elle n'est pas faite pour toi. »

« Tu en parles comme si j'allais plaquer Shaw ce soir pour me mettre avec cette fille. Je ne la connais même pas… Je la trouve juste sexy, ce n'est que physique, ça n'ira pas plus loin. En plus, à l'inverse de toi, moi j'ai jamais touché une fille, c'est pas mon truc. » mentit-elle « Et pourtant, tu as essayé au lycée. »

« Qu… Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? Je t'ai jamais dragué ! »

« Tu te souviens pas à cette soirée Chez O' Donnell ? Tu m'as tripoté… »

« Non mais t'es sérieuse ? On était complètement bourrées… C'est d'ailleurs cette soirée là que j'ai failli perdre ma virginité… Souvenir peu glorieux. »

« Tu m'as tripoté… »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Tu m'as touché les seins et mis une main aux fesses. C'est pas que j'ai pas aimé hein… Mais t'es comme ma frangine… »

« Arrête, à t'entendre, je t'ai dragué. »

« Si j'avais dis oui, tu n'aurais pas dis non. »

« T'es complètement folle, t'es pas mon type de fille. »

« Hm laisse-moi deviner ton type de femme : de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux verts, le teint légèrement halé, mais très légèrement hein… Un profil digne d'un top model… Musclée, sûre d'elle… »

« Ray… »

« … Oh, et, évidemment, elle serait agent du FBI. »

Clarke s'étouffa avec sa dernière gorgée de bière « Quoi ? »

« Oh arrête, c'était flagrant. Je te l'accorde, elle est vraiment pas mal. Si on aime le coté glaciale, genre je suis sûre que cette fille était la pimbêche populaire du lycée, ce genre de fille que tu détestais au lycée. »

« … »

« Bon, elle est moins sexy qu'Anya, maiiiiiis je dois bien avouer qu'elle est vraiment pas mal. »

« Stop, t'es soulante. »

Raven ricana alors et finit, à son tour, son verre « Bon allez, on rentre. Faudrait pas qu'on ait la gueule de bois devant nos futures femmes ! »

Clarke soupira de lassitude : quand Raven était dans cet état, il était inutile d'essayer de la raisonner. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait définitivement pas ailleurs. Alors elle l'a laissa déblatérer sur cette paire d'agents du FBI tout le long du chemin du retour. Et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent jusqu'au domicile de Clarke, Abby Griffin était sur le pas de la porte, visiblement heureuse et rassurée que sa fille soit enfin rentrée.

« Maman ? Un problème ? Madi ? »

« Elle va bien. Enfin je crois… Elle n'a pas mangé et a préféré rester dans sa chambre. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

« Parce que je voulais être là, et je savais que tu avais besoin d'un moment pour toi aussi. Cette enquête, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. »

Clarke soupira mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoique se soit, Raven posa sa main sur son épaule « Je vais dormir avec ma nièce, à demain ! »

La jolie blonde sourit alors et se tourna vers sa mère : Abigail Griffin était une femme dans la quarantaine, épanouie et brillant médecin. Veuve depuis des années, elle avait élevé sa fille comme elle pouvait, jonglant entre son poste à l'hôpital et son foyer. Clarke n'avait jamais été une enfant à problème, soutenant ses parents, puis sa mère. Et si cette dernière la voyait suivre son chemin professionnellement, Clarke avait une tout autre idée. Elle aimait l'uniforme, elle aimait résoudre les énigmes et chercher les indices. Sa mère partageait toujours l'anecdote où Clarke, enfant, n'aimait jouer qu'aux Mystères de Pékin et ce genre de jeux et qu'elle sentait que c'était inné en elle.

Clarke avait réussi son entrée à l'école de police, juste avant que son père ne meurt. Il aurait été si fier de la voir en uniforme, de la savoir à la tête d'une équipe, d'être épanouie et heureuse. Voilà plus de 7 ans déjà qu'il les avait quitté, mais sa présence était toujours aussi forte au domicile familiale : des photos, quelques chemises, même son parfum trônait encore sur une étagère de la salle de bain. Chez Clarke, c'était plus sobre : quelques photos sur une commode et une montre à son poignet.

« Clarke… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Aucune idée. Je n'en sais que ce que la directrice m'a raconté. Depuis, elle est muette sur la chose. Je pensais qu'elle se confierait à toi ce soir… »

« Nous avons mangé en silence devant la télé. Nous avons commenté les quelques artistes de l'émission « _America's got talents_ » avant qu'elle ne montre les premiers signes de fatigue. Elle est partie sans demander son reste. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Elle a 10 ans, sois patiente. Tu n'étais pas non plus de tout repos à son âge… »

« Hey, j'étais un amour, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit ! »

Abby sourit et lui caressa le visage « Je suis là si tu as besoin. » Clarke se laissa aller à cette marque de tendresse en fermant brièvement les yeux « Alors cette soirée ? »

« Oh ça… On a croisé des _collègues_ , bossant aussi sur l'affaire… »

« Ah ? Et ? »

« Tu connais Raven, quand elle a un coup dans le nez… Elle a fait son numéro… »

« Mais… Elle n'a pas quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« Oh tu sais Ray… »

Abby sourit : oui, elle connaissait Raven. Meilleure amie de sa fille depuis des années, elles avaient fait les 400 coups toutes les deux, rendant parfois chèvre Abby. Combien de colles, punitions, de rendez-vous chez le directeur avait-elle subi au nom de ces deux demoiselles… Elle en souriait aujourd'hui, mais c'était un souci dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle avait pris sous son aile Raven, lorsque sa mère avait été incapable de remplir son rôle de mère : souvent sortie, l'alcool coulant à flot tant dans la maison que dans ses veines… Elle avait délaissé totalement sa fille qui s'était débrouillée seule avant que Clarke ne fasse un appel à l'aide à ses parents et qu'ils ne finissent par la prendre sous leurs ailes.

Aujourd'hui, Abby la considérait comme sa seconde fille, ce second enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec son mari « Repose-toi ce soir. Si tu as des problèmes avec Madi… »

« Non, ça ira. Ca passera. Il faut que ça passe. »

Abby l'embrassa sur le front et partit, tandis que Clarke sentit une grande lassitude. Que ferait-elle si Madi se murait dans un mutisme rebelle ? Elle n'avait aucune idée du déclic qu'il lui faudrait pour la débloquer, si elle ne le faisait pas elle-même. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille et ne put que sourire en voyant Raven, allongée aux cotés de sa fille, collée à elle et la tête de sa fille contre le torse de son amie.

Raven et Madi avaient toujours eu ce lien spécial entre elles : Raven avait vu Madi grandir, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots… Elle les avait vécus comme si c'était sa propre fille. Elle avait accompagné Clarke durant sa grossesse alors que le père était aux abonnés absents. D'ailleurs, le sujet « papa » était tabou à la maison. Madi avait toujours eu très peu d'intérêt pour lui, ne posant de questions que rarement. Mais Clarke qu'un jour viendrait ce moment où sa fille se rebellerait et en viendrait à lui faire comprendre que c'est de sa faute si elle n'a pas de père.

Mais si elle connaissait la vérité, cela lui briserait le cœur alors, elle préférait encore prendre la charge de la menace et de la culpabilité.

Seules Raven et Abby étaient au courant, mais jamais elle ne dirait la vérité à Madi. C'était son seul trésor, la personne pour qui elle tuerait sans hésiter. Alors, elle referma doucement la porte de la chambre, priant pour que demain soit un autre jour et que Madi daigne enfin s'ouvrir de nouveau.

* * *

Et les prières de la jolie blonde furent entendues le lendemain même. Tandis qu'elle s'était levée plus tôt pour préparer un copieux petit déjeuner, sa fille sortit de sa chambre, visiblement encore endormie.

« Hey salut chérie. Pancakes ? »

Et alors que Clarke s'attendait à ne pas avoir de réponse, elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix endormie de sa fille « Oui je veux bien. »

Evidemment, Clarke n'en fit aucune remarque, elle ne voulait pas braquer sa fille. Au lieu de ça, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et lui tendit une assiette de pancakes « Bien dormi ? »

« Ray a dormi avec moi… »

« Oui, nous sommes rentrées tard hier, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle reprenne le volant. »

Madi opina silencieusement avant d'attaquer son petit-déjeuner.

« Hey, je pensais, pou ton anniversaire, pourquoi ne pas aller à cet aquarium dont tu me parles tant depuis des semaines ? »

Madi se redressa, haussant un sourcil « Vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Il a l'air pas mal, j'ai vu des pubs. Ca t'irait ? »

« Je… Ouais… »

« Si tu veux, on peut inviter quelques amis à venir… »

« … Non. Je veux seulement toi, grand-mère et Raven. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Etait-ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à l'école qui la rebutait autant ? Peu importait, elle devait renouer le dialogue avec sa fille et gagner sa confiance.

« Mais tu vas pas avoir du travail ? »

« J'ai toujours le temps pour ma fille, et encore plus lorsqu'elle va avoir un an de plus ! » sourit Clarke

Puis Raven sortit à son tour, l'air visiblement défait « 'Lu… »

« Un café ? »

« Une citerne si tu as… »

Clarke gloussa et lui glissa un mug entière « Ca suffira ? »

« Pour les 5 premières minutes oui. Hey toi le microbe, tu ronfles, tu le sais ça ? »

« Pas du tout ! C'est toi qui couinait ! Et puis d'abord, c'est qui cette Anya ? T'as pas arrêté de répéter son nom. »

« Ah oui ? » s'amusa Clarke en souriant vers Raven

« Ouais… Un cauchemar surement… » répondit Ray

« Ouais, ça doit être ça… » gloussa la jolie blonde

« Bon ! Stop, Madi, tu vas pas être en retard en cours ? Je t'emmène ! » lança la belle latino sans possibilité à aucune des Griffin de répliquer.

Madi avala ses derniers pancakes avec rapidité avant de partir s'habiller, laissant sa mère et Raven seules.

« Intéressant… »

« La ferme Clarkie… »

« Tu rêves d'elle… C'est du sérieux. »

Raven lui afficha un majeur tendu avant de se lever « Je dépose ta fille, et je passe prendre une douche. On se retrouve au bureau. »

« Bien chef ! »

* * *

Lorsque Clarke arriva à son poste, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver, déjà en train de feuilleter les dossiers, Lexa et Anya « Mesdames… »

Anya releva le nez et ferma son dossier tandis que Lexa leva à peine le regard, absorbée par sa lecture.

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Il semblerait que votre portrait de la jeune fille ait bien servi. »

« Sérieux ? Enfin je doutais pas de mes talents mais là… »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « On a envoyé son portrait à la faculté dans laquelle officiait Mathias Telford. Il se trouve que plusieurs personnes, notamment du corps enseignant, on répondu à l'appel. Une certaine Mme Dean a répondu. Heureusement pour nous, elle vit à Washington. »

« Alors on attend quoi ? » s'enjoua la jolie blonde

* * *

S'il y avait une définition de la petite maison parfaite, celle de Susan Dean en était l'illustration : une petite maison cossue, aux volets lavande, allant de pair avec les barrières entourant la demeure. Le jardinet était impeccablement entretenu : pelouse tondue, haies taillées en formes géométriques nettes, un massif de fleurs qui n'avait rien à envier au catalogue de déco. Quelques nains de jardin trônaient ça et là, et un petit moulin à vent trahissait une légère brise matinale.

« Bah mon vieux… Elle passe ses journées à ça… » souffla Clarke en voyant le soin qu'avait pris cette femme pour prendre soin de son jardin « Pour sûre, elle a pas d'enfant… »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre une femme brune, grande et élancée, à la crinière brune « Oui ? »

« Susan Dean ? »

« Oh non, je suis Kathy Dean, Susan est ma femme. Vous êtes ? »

« Agents Reynolds et Woods du FBI et l'inspecteur Griffin. »

« Oh… Oui Susan m'en a parlé, entrez. »

Les trois jeunes femmes entrèrent alors et constatèrent que l'intérieur était tout aussi impeccable que l'extérieur : tout était rangé, à sa place. Rien ne trainait et chaque meuble semblait être fait pour une place particulière. Un intérieur harmonieux tant en meuble qu'en couleur, comme dans les plus beaux catalogues de décoration d'intérieur.

« Je vais la prévenir. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci madame. » répondit poliment Lexa

Et lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent seules, Clarke laissa échapper un gloussement « La vache, je suis la seule à trouver cette maison aussi impersonnelle que flippante ? »

« Chacun ses gouts. » répondit Anya qui vaqua son regard partout dans le salon à la recherche d'une chose personnelle comme une photo de famille, un objet témoignant d'un voyage… Mais rien « On dirait une maison témoin. »

« C'est rien de le dire. » pouffa Clarke, qui reprit son sérieux lorsqu'une rousse aux cheveux courts pointa le bout de son nez

« Bonjour, je suis Susan Dean. »

« Enchantée. Lexa Woods, du FBI, voici ma collègue Anya Reynolds et notre correspondante du bureau de la ville de Polis, Clarke Griffin. »

« Vous venez au sujet de Judy ? »

« Judy ? La femme sur le dessin ? »

« Asseyez-vous. » invita la jeune femme. Elle qui semblait souriante parut soudain plus tendue, stressée, regardant sans cesse si sa femme n'était pas dans les parages.

« Un problème miss Dean ? »

« C'est juste… Je n'ai jamais parlé de cette fille à Kathy. C'est un passage assez… étrange de ma vie. »

« Mais vous acceptez d'en parler aujourd'hui. »

« Oui… Parce que j'imagine que si vous la cherchez c'est que ce genre de chose continu. »

« Ce genre de chose ? »

Susan inspira longuement « J'étais une jeune enseignante. C'était mon premier poste, j'étais stressée mais aussi heureuse. J'enseignais les arts appliqués. »

« Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ? »

« Non… J'ai quitté la faculté il y a cinq ans. Je suis décoratrice à présent. »

« Ah bah voilà… » lança Clarke. Et devant les regards de chacune, elle se crispa « Désolée… Continuez. »

Susan reprit constance « J'avais des élèves doués, tous différents mais passionnés. Avec les Arts, j'avais beaucoup de marginaux, de personnes qui se démarquaient par leur style, leur vie… Beaucoup se voyait bohème et vivre de leur passion : l'art, que ce soit le dessin, la peinture, la sculpture… Ca ne me dérangeait pas de voir des gothiques côtoyer des cheerleaders ou encore des punks assis côte à côte avec un féru de Picasso. Je trouvais ça tellement intéressant. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… Il y avait des élèves inclassables, dont on n'arrivait pas à lire leur vie : qui ils étaient, d'où ils venaient, ce qu'ils voulaient, notamment de ce cours. Judy était de ceux là. »

Clarke sentit alors Lexa et Anya se tendre, comme lorsque l'on est sur le point de trouver quelque chose que l'on attendait depuis trop longtemps.

« Judy ? Avez-vous son nom ? »

« Elle se faisait appeler Judy Brown. »

« Vous pensez que ce n'est pas son vrai nom ? »

« Après les faits, j'ai tenté de la retrouver en fouillant dans les archives administratives de la fac, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'elle. Ce qui me fait dire que ce n'était pas son vrai nom et qu'elle n'était pas, officiellement, inscrite à la fac. »

« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle ? » Susan se crispa, regardant de nouveau derrière elle « Miss Dean ? »

« Je… Pouvons-nous sortir ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils : cette inquiétude et cette angoisse, elle les connaissait pour les avoir vu plusieurs fois sur les visages de personnes qu'elle interrogeait.

« Oui. »

Susan prit sa veste et se tourna soudain « Kathy, je sors 5 minutes. » puis elle sortit, suivie des 3 agents

Elles marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver dans un petit parc avec une aire de jeux et quelques structures comme un bac à sable, des balançoires et autres toboggans. Susan s'assit sur un banc vide, imitée bientôt par Lexa et Clarke, Anya préférant rester debout.

« Miss Dean… Je ne veux pas vous presser mais… »

« C'était l'expérience la plus étrange de ma vie. » coupa Susan, le regard dans le vide, comme si elle parlait sous hypnose : il semblait alors qu'elle venait de faire un bond en arrière, la replongeant dans sa première année d'enseignement « Judy était une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale… Rien chez elle n'attirait l'attention, elle était commune et se fondait aisément dans la masse. Rien ne la différenciait des autres… Mais pourtant, il y avait ce regard. Lorsqu'elle vous regardait, on avait l'impression qu'elle lisait dans nos pensées, qu'elle nous transperçait le cœur. C'était aussi flippant qu'attirant. »

« C'était votre élève. »

« Oui. Elle venait assidument à mes cours. Elle était au premier rang… Lorsqu'elle me regardait j'étais aussi mal à l'aise que curieuse. »

« Mme Dean… Avez-vous eu une relation avec votre élève ? »

Susan gloussa soudain « Si on peut appeler ça une relation. J'étai jeune et j'avais la certitude que cette Judy ne faisait pas son âge. Je peux quasiment dire que nous avions même sensiblement le même âge. Un jour, après les cours, elle est restée… Elle disait avoir un problème avec un devoir que je leur avais donné. Evidemment, c'était purement intentionnel, Judy n'avait jamais de problème avec mes cours, c'était même une des meilleurs élèves de ce cursus. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous étions majeures… Mais… Ce n'était pas bien, je le savais… Elle m'a avoué que je lui plaisais, qu'elle aimerait bien me connaitre un peu plus, autour d'un verre. J'ai accepté parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, elle m'intriguait. »

« Alors vous avez accepté ? »

« Nous nous sommes retrouvées le soir même et… Les choses se sont enchainées à une vitesse que je n'imaginais pas. Après plusieurs verres, elle m'a conduite dans sa voiture… Elle m'a embrassé, je l'ai laissé faire. Je suis lesbienne, je l'ai toujours été. Je ne sais pas si elle le savait ou si elle a tenté sa chance, dans le doute. Mais j'étais célibataire et elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder… ou toucher. »

« Continuez. »

« Nous l'avons fais… Dans sa voiture… Je ne couche jamais la première fois mais là… Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être totalement ivre. Et d'en avoir envie comme jamais. »

« Que s'est-il passé par la suite ? »

« Ce fut la relation la plus étrange que j'ai vécu : elle agissait sur moi comme une véritable drogue : plus elle m'en donnait et plus j'en voulais. Nous nous sommes fréquentées durant des jours et des jours, avec toujours plus de… _plus_. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Susan rougit soudainement, se sentant gênée « Mme Dean, nous ne vous jugeons pas. C'est votre vie et cela s'est passé il y a des années… Nous voulons juste comprendre et connaitre cette Judy. Vous êtes la personne qui nous a contactées, celle qui semblait assez proche d'elle à l'époque. »

« Oui je… Mais vous comprenez, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne… A l'époque, les faits se sont déroulés de manière si… naturelle que cela semblait normal, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais aujourd'hui, lorsque j'y repense… Jamais je ne referais ce genre de chose… J'ai honte parce qu'à l'époque, c'était plus libre, mais aujourd'hui… Je serais, aux yeux de certains, une débauchée. C'est à cause de cela que j'ai quitté le corps enseignant, par peur qu'un jour cela se sache et que je sois radiée. J'ai préféré partir et, finalement, me tourner vers autre chose, tout en restant dans mon domaine. »

« Allez-y, je vous promets que nous n'émettrons aucune jugement, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »

Susan inspira alors « Elle en demandait à chaque fois un peu plus : un peu plus de dévotion, un peu plus de moi-même. A chaque fin de cours, elle m'attendait et nous rentrions chez moi. »

« Jamais chez elle ? »

Susan haussa un sourcil « Non… A vrai dire. Ca ne m'a jamais marqué. Je crois n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans sa chambre, si tant est qu'elle ait une chambre étudiante un jour… Bref, nous nous retrouvions chez moi et… Il faut bien avouer que nous ne parlions guère. Il s'agissait beaucoup de sexe, toujours plus de sexe… Elle en demandait un peu plus chaque jour : des… » Elle hésita, baissant le regard

« Mme Dean ? »

« Des positions toujours plus… embarrassantes, des choses que je n'avais jamais faites et que je n'imaginais pas faire un jour. Mais, dans l'impulsion du moment, même si j'étais hésitante, elle savait trouver les mots, les gestes, pour me convaincre. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment sûre de moi… Et encore moins sexuellement parlant. J'assumais mon homosexualité mais je ne l'exposais pas. J'avais eu très peu de partenaires avant cela, enfin c'était surtout des petits rencards de lycée, l'exploration, le tâtonnement adolescent… Mais avec Judy, c'était un tout autre niveau. Elle me demandait sans cesse de franchir mes limites, d'abolir ce que les gens pensaient être hors norme, des choses… qui pouvaient être qualifiées de… Vous savez… peu conventionnelles. »

« Comme ? »

« Je… Nous… Au bout de quelques semaines de relations intenses, un jour, elle a décidé de me présenter à son groupe d'amis. Ils étaient tous… comme elle : ils étaient discrets, sans prétention. J'ai appris qu'ils étaient chacun dans une branche différente de l'université : l'un était en section mathématique, l'autre en informatique, un autre en science… Ils étaient une vingtaine au moins, garçon, fille, blanc, noir, latino… Je notais qu'ils étaient très proches les uns des autres et lorsque j'ai été introduite, ils m'ont accueillie comme si j'étais l'une des leurs. »

« L'une des leurs ? »

« Ils s'apparentaient à une véritable communauté… Ils se faisaient appeler « frère » et « sœur ». J'imagine que c'était une sorte de sororité dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant, comme les Delta Alpha Pi ou ce genre de chose. Bref, elle m'a convaincue de l'intégrer, qu'ils m'aideraient dans n'importe quel domaine, qu'ils avaient des connaissances un peu partout dans le pays, que si j'avais un problème, je serais soutenue quoiqu'il arrive. C'était une sorte de garantie de vie. J'étais jeune, je débutais dans le métier, elle savait trouver les mots pour me rassurer. Pour me prouver leurs dires, ils m'avaient expliqué qu'un jour, un de leur membre avait eu un accident de voiture et que, grâce à eux et leurs forces jointes, non seulement ils n'avaient rien eu à payer, mais que l'autre voiture impliquée avait été jugée et lui devait de dommages et intérêts. Ou cette fois où l'une des leurs, sortant à peine de la fac, à trouver le boulot de ses rêves dans un coin paradisiaque. En gros, ils tentaient de m'expliquer que si je les rejoignais, mais vie serait changée à jamais, plus facile. »

« Vous avez accepté ? »

« Je… J'ai essayé. J'étais jeune et Judy savait me parler… D'ailleurs, elle parlait sans cesse, comme un texte qu'elle récitait par cœur, comme quoi leur communauté était bonne, la meilleure qui pouvait m'arriver, qu'ils étaient solidaires, que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Elle récitait ça comme un hymne que tous reprenait. »

« Un bourrage de crâne. » rétorque Clarke « Une sorte de lavage de cerveau par les sentiments. »

« Oui. Mais quand nous sommes dedans, nous ne nous en rendons pas compte. Cela a duré quelques semaines supplémentaires. Jusqu'à ce que j'accepte finalement, que je capitule. Elle me disait que pour m'intégrer totalement, je devais faire corps avec tous, comme si nous n'étions qu'un seul être pour ne parler que d'une voix. Je… »

Anya nota le tremblement dans sa voix, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes « Miss Dean, ça va aller. Continuez. »

« Un soir, nous sommes sortis… Nous nous baladions sur la plage, puis elle m'a dit de la suivre… Nous sommes allées dans un immense hangar où elle disait qu'il y aurait une célébration. Je pensais naïvement à une fête de sororité, avec alcool et drogue. Quelque chose d'illégal qui nécessitait donc que cette fête soit située si loin à l'extérieur de la ville. Finalement, nous sommes arrivées dans ce hangar… Il était silencieux, je dois bien avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée… Et encore moins lorsque j'ai compris que ce n'était pas dans le hangar que nous avions rendez-vous, mais au sous-sol de ce dernier. »

« Un sous-sol. »

« Nous y sommes entrées par une porte dérobée que seuls ceux au courant pouvaient connaitre. Et lorsque nous sommes arrivées à l'intérieur, j'ai compris que la fête promise n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pensais. Les lumières étaient feutrées, la musique lancinante… Puis j'ai vu… Au milieu de la pièce, cette immense piscine vide dans laquelle… Ils… »

Lexa posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme pour la rassurer et lui intimer l'ordre de continuer sans la bousculer

« C'était… C'était une véritable orgie. »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Anya et Lexa restèrent neutres « Une… Orgie ? Genre… »

« Du genre que vous pouvez imaginer : du sexe partout avec des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes. Je pouvais reconnaitre quelques visages, ces frères et soeurs… Et j'imaginais que les autres étaient des gens comme moi, ramenés par leur partenaire pour… tester la chose. »

« Qu'avez-vous fais ? »

« Au début, j'ai évidemment refusé. Judy ne m'a pas forcé, elle disait comprendre, que je ne devais tout simplement pas être prête pour cela, pour eux. Elle m'a fait comprendre implicitement que si je ne le faisais pas, nous n'aurions pas d'avenir toutes les deux, et que je serais seule… Alors, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur de l'abandon, moi qui n'avait eu qu'elle durant des semaines. La perspective de revenir à cette solitude m'effrayait : j'étais devenue dépendante de Judy sans même m'en rendre compte. »

« Vous avez accepté. » rétorqua Lexa sans jugement aucun

« Elle m'avait promis que ça ne serait qu'une fois, et qu'elle serait là avec moi pour m'aider, me guider. Alors… oui, je l'ai fais. Ce soir-là dans cette piscine, et pendant des heures, j'ai participé à ma première orgie. »

« Première ? Ce ne fut pas la seule ? »

« Non… Plus j'en donnais, plus il en fallait. Après cette soirée, un mélange étrange de sentiments m'a envahi : d'un coté j'avais honte de ce que je venais de faire, et d'un autre coté, j'étais fière d'avoir franchi cette étape supplémentaire qui me rapprochait un peu plus de Judy, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. J'imaginais que faire ce que Judy veuille me ferait entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, qu'elle serait à moi et moi à elle. Elle m'avait promis, elle m'avait dis que j'étais exceptionnelle, que j'étais spéciale. »

« Mme Dean… Lorsqu'on intègre un tel groupe, il est difficile d'en sortir. Comment avez-vous fais ? »

« J'ai… J'ai eu de la chance je crois. Cela faisait 3 mois que nous étions ensemble, et quelques semaines déjà que nous participions à ces soirées orgiaques : du sexe, de l'alcool et des drogues dont les effets étaient aussi étranges qu'illusoires : elles nous désinhibaient totalement et, à la fin, il était devenu normal pour moi de descendre dans cette piscine pour m'adonner à un sexe sans tabous, sans limites : je m'envoyais même en l'air avec des hommes, choses que j'avais toujours trouvé horrible… Et pourtant, là… Je me laissais faire, je faisais même des appels. J'ai souvent remis ma sexualité en question après cela. Bref… Au bout d'un moment, Judy parlait de s'affranchir de tout cela : du travail, des choses matérielles et administratives. Elle me parlait d'un endroit, une sorte d'Eden, qu'elle voulait atteindre, qu'elle pouvait atteindre, grâce à moi notamment. »

« Un Eden ? »

« Je pense que c'était un lieu… L'endroit d'où ils venaient, d'où ils venaient tous, y compris Judy. Cette sororité assez spéciale venait probablement de ce lieu qu'ils appelaient Eden. Et Judy ne cessait de me dire que je pourrais en faire partie, que si je le voulais, je ne pourrais ne faire qu'un avec elle, avec eux tous, une grande famille qui s'aide et se soutient. C'était tentant, très tentant : des perspectives d'avenir plus claires, plus simples… Une vie plus simple. J'aurais accepté… Si je n'avais pas surpris Judy avec un jeune homme, probablement un étudiant comme elle. Au début, je me suis dis que je me faisais des idées, alors je les ai suivi, et j'ai entendu… Ce discours qu'elle m'avait sorti sur le fait que j'étais spéciale, qu'ils avaient besoin de moi… Tous ces mots qui me faisaient me sentir unique à ses yeux… J'ai compris que ce n'était rien que des mots qu'elle récitait aussi à d'autres. Elle se foutait de moi, elle n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire de moi. J'avais été manipulée, j'avais fais des choses pour elle dont je n'étais pas fière, que je n'aurais jamais fais en temps normal. J'ai eu soudainement honte. Oui, j'ai été bien plus honteuse qu'en colère contre elle. Tout ce que j'avais fais depuis des semaines me revinrent alors en mémoire : les orgies, la drogue, l'alcool dans lequel je nageais, et puis, plus largement, mon job pour lequel je décrochais petite à petit, ma famille avec laquelle je m'étais éloignée… Elle avait réussi à me cloitrer dans son délire d'Eden… J'ai… J'étais dévastée. »

« Qu'avez-vous fais ? »

« Un soir, je l'ai confronté. Elle voulait m'emmener une nouvelle fois dans cette piscine. Je lui ai demandé si j'étais la seule, si j'étais la seule qu'elle avait emmenée ici, à qui elle avait dit ces mots. Elle m'a juré que oui. Elle m'a menti aussi facilement que l'on peut le faire, et si je ne l'avais pas prise sur le fait, je l'aurais cru, une nouvelle fois. Je suis montée en pression alors en la traitant de menteuse, qu'elle m'avait menti pour mieux m'utiliser comme viande fraiche pour leurs parties de jambes en l'air. J'ai cru qu'elle se défendrait, qu'elle essaierait de me garder, de me retenir… Mais au lieu de cela, elle m'a simplement dit que je ne devais certainement pas être prête ni être élue, que ma place n'était pas dans l'Eden après tout. Et elle m'a repoussée, aussi rudement que si j'avais échoué à un examen. Car, en fait, il s'agissait de cela pour elle : toute cette histoire n'était qu'un immense test pour savoir si j'étais apte d'entrer dans son foutu Eden. »

« Alors, elle vous a laissé partir ? N'avait-elle pas peur que vous racontiez tout ? »

Susan hoqueta désespérément « Franchement ? Vous pensez sincèrement que j'aurais pu raconter ça à qui que se soit ? Je venais tout juste d'obtenir mon premier poste d'enseignante, J'avais fricoté avec une de mes élèves, j'avais participé à des orgies, j'avais pris des drogues et autres substances illicites… Comment aurais-je pu raconter quoique se soit ?! J'ai pris peur… J'ai finis, quelques jours après notre rupture, par démissionner de mon poste et quitter la ville. Je suis retournée chez mes parents où j'ai intégré un petit lycée sans prétention, histoire de retourner à mes premiers amours du dessin… Mais les choses avaient changé, quelque chose avait changé en moi. Je n'étais évidemment plus la même, j'avais accompli des choses que je n'imaginais pas possible… J'avais honte, je me sentais trahie et salie… Et j'ai repensé à tout cela : même si j'avais été consentante, des mains et des mains m'avaient touchée, des femmes, des hommes, de tous âges… Je ne connaissais pas la moitié des personnes avec qui j'avais couché ou eu des gestes intimes. Je me sentais… violée dans mes convictions, dans ma vie. Mais j'étais surtout honteuse de me dire que j'avais été impliquée dans tout cela et que j'étais consentante. J'ai mis un moment avant de m'en remettre, je n'en ai jamais parlé à quiconque. Quand j'ai rencontré Kathy, je ne lui ai parlé de ça… Elle… Si elle savait… »

« Nous ne lui dirons rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Susan esquissa un faible sourire « Vous pensez surement que j'ai été idiote de me laisser faire, d'avoir fait ce genre de pratiques… Il faut être débile hein… »

« Nous ne pensons absolument pas cela. Les circonstances et, comme l'a dit notre collègue, le lavage de cerveau exercé à été efficace. Ces gens là sont experts dans la manipulation mentale, ils savent reconnaitre les personnes faibles ou isolées, puis s'en servir contre eux afin de mieux les manipuler. Vous n'avez pas à rougir, au contraire, il vous a fallu une grande force de conviction pour sortir de ce cercle infernal. Aujourd'hui, je vois que vous avez su rebondir et aller de l'avant, c'est la plus belle conclusion que vous puissiez tirer de tout cela. »

« Oui… Vous savez… Avec toute cette histoire, je me demandais si j'étais vraiment… lesbienne. Vous voyez, je n'imaginais jamais avoir de relations sexuelles avec un homme… Et encore moins avec une dizaine d'autres… en même temps. J'étais perdue… Puis j'ai rencontré ma future femme. Elle a bien vu qu'au début, c'était compliqué, mais elle a été patiente et aimante… Si elle savait tout ce que j'ai fais il y a plus de 10 ans… »

« Elle ne le saura pas, ça ne viendra pas de nous en tout cas. » certifia Clarke

« Revenons à Judy Brown… Vous avez dis que vous aviez fais des recherches sur elle ? »

« Oui, juste avant de démissionner, j'étais intriguée par ce groupe… J'ai fais des recherches, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle, aucune trace… Elle n'existait pas dans l'administration. J'aurais pu être rassurée de me dire que, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une étudiante et que je risquais moins si l'on venait à découvrir ce à quoi j'avais participé… Mais au contraire, j'ai eu peur : s'ils avaient réussi à envahir la faculté sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… J'ai soudain pensé à leur _chez eux,_ ce qu'il appelait l'Eden, ce groupe qui était si puissant. J'ai imaginé que ce groupe surpuissant avait réussi à les faire entrer à l'université dans l'indifférence la plus totale… J'ai eu soudain peur qu'ils s'en prennent à moi, qu'ils divulguent des choses… Je suis devenue limite paranoïaque : et si, dans le corps enseignant ou administratif, il y avait aussi des gens de l'Eden ? »

« Et vous le pensez toujours ? »

« Judy m'avait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient partout… Qu'ils étaient puissants… Peut-être étaient-ils à la tête des hautes instances, y compris celle de l'Université. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai démissionné… »

« Mme Dean, vous avez dis que, lors de ces orgies, vous pensiez qu'il y avait des gens comme vous, des gens « recrutés » par des personnes de ce groupe qui avait, à l'instar de Judy, séduit des partenaires pour les réunir là. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Certains étaient comme moi, novices en la matière, d'autres semblaient avoir été recrutés depuis un moment… Oui, c'est le mot, nous avions été recrutés. Judy m'a choisi, comme d'autres de son groupe ont choisi des personnes : étudiants, jeunes enseignants… On avait l'impression qu'ils manquaient de membres et qu'ils en cherchaient d'autres. Et, finalement, il semble qu'ils ne se contentaient pas de recruter un par un. Judy jouait sur plusieurs tableaux, et quand je me suis rebellée, elle m'a tout simplement repoussé, comme si je n'étais plus nécessaire… Tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle m'avait fait croire des mois durant. Je l'ai mal vécu, je suis tombée en dépression avant que mon job et ma famille ne m'aident, sans me demander quoique se soit en retour. »

« Vous ne savez rien de cette Judy mise à part son nom, probablement faux ? »

« Non, désolée… Quand j'ai déménagé, je n'ai plus voulu y revenir… Mais après quelques années, je me suis longtemps demandée ce qu'il s'était passé pour ceux et celles qui étaient tombés dans ses filets, et dans ceux des autres. Avaient-ils finalement gagné cet Eden tant promis ? Avaient-ils eu un cas de conscience et avait fui comme moi ? S'ils sont si puissants, j'imagine qu'ils officient encore aujourd'hui, dans d'autres milieux, avec d'autres techniques… »

Lexa et Anya échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne sourit « Merci Mme Dean de nous avoir aidé. Je sais que cela à du être difficile pour vous de vous replonger dans tout cela. »

Susan hoqueta tristement « Vous n'avez pas idée… » Lentement, elle remonta les manches de sa chemise pour laisser apparaitre des cicatrices fines et légères, des scarifications infligées pour combattre le mal-être dans lequel cette histoire l'avait plongée « J'ai survécu, mais je me dis que beaucoup n'ont peut-être pas eu cette chance, et c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous parler aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas été forte ce jour là, j'ai simplement été flouée et rejetée. Si Judy m'avait retenu, m'avait obligée à rester, je n'aurais probablement pas pu faire autrement. J'étais faible mentalement, totalement soumise à elle, à eux… On parle souvent de ces sectes qui lavent le cerveau jusqu'à perdre totalement sa personnalité. J'étais à la limite de tout cela… J'ai failli… Mon Dieu… Je ne sais pas où je serais à l'heure actuelle… »

Clarke se retint alors de dire qu'elle aurait pu finir comme Mathias Telford, mais elle sut, à l'expression d'inquiétude de Lexa et d'Anya, que ces dernières pensaient la même chose.

« Mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes là, heureuse, mariée, soutenue. »

« Oui. » sourit Susan « Si je peux faire quoique se soit pour vous aider… Je sais que ce genre de groupe ne s'arrête jamais vraiment. En tout cas, tant qu'il n'est pas arrêté, il continue. Son recrutement peut changer, évoluer avec les années… Aujourd'hui, Internet peut-être un de leurs atouts. »

« Nous travaillerons cette voie aussi. Pouvez-vous nous dire quoique se soit sur le groupe : un nom est-il ressorti ? »

Susan fronça les sourcils, essayant de ce souvenir de cette période qu'elle avait pourtant voulu oublier si fort « Je… Je ne me souviens plus vraiment… Lors des soirées, en dehors des orgies, il y avait tant de monde… Et de l'alcool… »

« Si vous vous souvenez de quoique se so… »

« …Attendez… Il y avait… Il y avait ce jeune… Il était… Si jeune. Oui je me demandais même s'il était majeur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sur le campus mais plusieurs fois lors de soirées… Et aux orgies, plus d'une fois il était là, à regarder, comme s'il se satisfaisait du spectacle, comme un voyeur. Il était beau, je veux dire : les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, le visage d'un ange… On aurait pu aisément lui faire confiance, n'importe quelle fille. D'ailleurs, lors de ces soirées, il en ramenait une différente à chaque fois. Il était si charismatique pour son âge. J'ai souvenir que Judy lui a parlé de moi, lors de la première piscine. Il semblait attendre que je passe le cap, que je montre de quoi j'étais capable… Quand, au petit jour, l'orgie fut fini, il félicita tout le monde, disant que nous nous approchions un peu plus de ce que l'Eden était : un groupe uni et fort, un même esprit, un même corps. Il semblait être une sorte de chef spirituel, Judy buvait ses paroles… »

« Vous avez un nom ? »

« Jonathan… Attendez… Jonathan… »

Elle ferma les yeux et soudain, cette piscine ressurgit : ce sous-sol aux escaliers étroits, puis cette musique entêtante, cette odeur de sueur mêlée à l'alcool. Les lumières tamisées violette, puis rose… Le tout donnant une atmosphère feutrée, sensée mettre en confiance les gens y entrant. Elle se souvenait de ces gémissements, ces cris de jouissance, mêlés à la musique et aux engouements de la foule autour, encourageant les plus réfractaires.

Elle se souvenait de cette piscine désaffectée où l'on descendait par l'unique échelle. Ces corps, des dizaines et dizaines de corps s'enchevêtrant les uns dans les autres, se mêlant jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui était où, qui faisait quoi à qui…

Elle se souvenait de cet homme, en haut d'un balcon, regardant la foule s'adonner à ces plaisirs collectifs, un sourire narquois sur son visage. Et Judy qui souriait, fière de lui apporter de la chair fraiche. Et Susan qui ne voyait pas tout cela, Susan qui n'imaginait pas rentrer dans un complot afin d'agrandir leur famille, leur Eden. Elle descendit dans cette piscine et fut soudain caressée, touchée par des mains inconnues… Elle se souvenait de cette nausée et soudain, cette odeur d'huile… Certainement de l'huile de massage qu'ils se passaient de main en main, de corps en corps. Puis elle se sentit tomber à genoux, emportée par le mouvement, pour ne plus se relever avant le petit jour. Puis, l'ivresse et l'étape de la première fois passée, elle se laissa emportée, Judy la rejoignit et finalement la rassura… Et cet homme, dont le regard fier ne cessait de la fixer… Ce regard qui revint chaque soir de piscine. Elle ferma les yeux et la musique devint un bruit sourd, un acouphène inaudible où se mêlaient aussi des gémissements et parmi ce bruit flou, elle discerna des paroles, des mots, des prénoms…

 _« Hey Ryce ! C'est l'heure ! »_

« Ryce… » murmura-t-elle, comme à bout de souffle après une course effrénée… Une course aux souvenirs dont elle se serait bien passée.

« Pardon ? »

« Jonathan Ryce, je crois. Il avait un tatouage dans le cou, un aigle… Judy en avait un semblable sur le poignet. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment dit ce qu'il signifiait. Ce détail ne m'avait pas choqué mais en repensant à cet homme… Ce tatouage, il était partout : tagué sur les murs, en tatouage…»

Anya nota cela sur son téléphone « Vous pourriez me décrire ce symbole ? »

« Ou… Oui je crois. »

Clarke s'approcha un peu plus et sortit un calepin et un crayon, deux choses qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, peu importe où elle allait.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Un cercle, et un aigle aux ailes déployées, touchant le cercle. La tête de l'animal était de profil, tournée vers la gauche. Pas de couleur. Dans le corps de l'aigle un symbole je crois, un triangle… »

Clarke dessina au fur et à mesure de la description, Susan Dean approuvant les lignes dessinées.

« Oui, c'est ça… Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça. »

« Très bien, c'est parfait. » sourit Clarke, essayant de rassurer la jeune femme rousse

« Mme Dean, merci de votre aide, vraiment… »

« J'espère que… J'espère que ce genre de personnes sera arrêté. »

« Nous ferons tout pour cela. Merci encore. »

Susan Dean se leva alors, serra les mains des agents avant de repartir, la gorge serrée.

« Merde, je déteste ça… » grommela Anya

« Quoi donc ? »

« Faire revivre ce genre de chose à des personnes qui avaient réussi à tourner la page. A cause de tout cela, elle va replonger dans des cauchemars qu'elle avait réussi à enfouir. »

« On lui paiera un psy. En attendant, grâce à ça, on va tenir la promesse qu'on vient de lui faire : apprêter ces malades. » lança Lexa en se levant « Rentrons. » Elle se tourna vers Clarke « Il est temps de voir si ton amie est aussi douée qu'elle le prétend. »

 **TBC**


	5. Une part de gâteau

**Hello hello !**

 **Alors cette rentrée comment ça a été ?**

 **Bon, je vous ai entendu... Je sais, pour l'heure il n'y a pas énormément de Clexa, j'en suis consciente, mais dans ce genre (soit le policier) il est important d'instaurer avant tout l'affaire avant de distiller quelques détails, notamment sur la romance.**

 **MAIS... Aujourd'hui, gros chapitre avec du clexa (du moins des scènes où elles intéragissent ensemble hors enquête) PROMIS !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Une part de gâteau**

Clarke, Lexa et Anya furent silencieuses tout le long du retour, assimilant les nouvelles données, essayant d'imaginer ce que la vie de cette Susan Dean avait pu être au contact de Judy Brown.

Il était évident que cette femme recrutait ses proies sur les campus : après avoir tenté Susan, elle s'était penchée sur Mathias Telford et avait réussi son coup. Ce dernier avait tout abandonné pour elle : famille, amis, études… Elles se souvenaient des dires de son ancien meilleur ami qui disait qu'il avait changé. Effectivement, si Mathias avait vécu la même chose que Susan, il avait du être initié aux orgies, à l'alcool et aux drogues. Il avait du participer à des scènes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, dont il eu certainement honte… Mais cette fois-ci Judy avait réussi. Mathias l'avait probablement suivi à l'Eden. Et 10 ans plus tard, on le retrouva mort au bord d'une rive, brûlé.

Susan avait eu une chance folle de survivre et d'arriver à vivre normalement après cela. Mais combien n'avait pas eu cette chance ? Est-ce que ce fameux Ryce recrutait encore ?

« Elle a raison… » lança Clarke, dans ses pensées

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« S'ils sont en pleine réussite, ils ne doivent pas s'arrêter là. Ils recrutent encore. »

« Certainement. »

« Ils ont certainement d'autres méthodes à présent. Elle a raison quand elle dit qu'Internet est certainement leur meilleur allié à présent. Rien de pire que les réseaux sociaux pour toucher un max de gens sans même bouger de sa chaise. C'est même pire… »

« Oui, ça va corser notre affaire… »

« Ou au contraire l'aider. S'il y a bien une personne qui pourrait retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin informatique, c'est bien Raven. »

Anya hoqueta « On verra de quoi elle est capable. A présent, on a des noms, des tatouages… Et un lieu. »

« Un lieu ? »

« Ce fameux hangar. Susan nous a indiqué son emplacement, on va y faire un tour. »

« Pourquoi ? Y'a une chance sur mille pour qu'ils continuent leurs orgies là dedans… Ca fait plus de 10 ans… »

« Ce sous-sol n'est connu que de ceux qui y ont mis les pieds. S'ils l'ont abandonné quelques temps après les événements avec Susan, il est peut-être encore intact. »

« Ou alors, ils l'ont fait cramer pour ne pas laisser de traces. »

« Ca on ne le saura que lorsqu'on ira. En attendant, envoyez les informations que l'on a reccueillies à Reyes pour voir ce qu'elle en tire. »

Clarke opina et envoya alors un message à son amie avec les noms Judy Brown, Jonathan Ryce et Eden, puis le dessin du tatouage « Ok c'est fait. Dès qu'elle aura quelque chose, elle me l'enverra. »

« En attendant, nous, nous partons pour ce hangar. »

« Et s'ils pratiquaient encore dedans ? Vous avez entendu Susan Dean : malgré sa fuite, ça n'a pas eu l'air de faire peur à cette Judy qui a continué à recruter après, la preuve en est ce Mathias Telford. Ca se trouve, on va débarquer en pleine orgie… C'est pas que ça me déplait, mais je suis pas rasée… »

Lexa soupira « Il est peu probable qu'ils initient encore là-bas. Il semblerait que le point fort de cette secte, car nous parlons clairement d'une secte ici, c'est l'ancrage dans plusieurs domaines professionnels : il est évident que l'Eden, nous l'appellerons ainsi en attendant d'en trouver le vrai nom, avait des membres dans le corps enseignant de cette fac… Si tous les « amis » de cette Judy Brown étaient comme elle, c'est-à-dire des fantômes dans cette université, leur arrivée n'a pas pu passer inaperçue… Ils ont forcément été couverts à un moment donné. Il n'est pas idiot de penser qu'ils ont les moyens financiers et matériels. Ce hangar est peut-être le leur. Et même si la défection de Susan n'a visiblement pas affecté le groupe… Ce genre de recrutement ne peut se faire durant une longue période au même endroit. »

« De plus, peut-être que Susan n'a pas été la seule à pouvoir fuir avant que ça ne soit trop tard. »

« Mais c'est la seule à nous avoir contacté. » répondit Clarke

« Ce qui semble normal quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé… Qui aimerait raconter à la police que, plus jeune, ils ont partagé des orgies avec des inconnus… »

« Susan l'a fait. »

« Parce qu'elle ne veut pas que cela se reproduise… »

« Cette secte est quand même étrange. Qui peut laisser partir comme ça des futurs membres, surtout en en ayant autant vu et fait. Ils n'ont même pas eu peur de se faire prendre. »

« Comme l'a dit Susan : qui pourrait raconter ça sans se faire juger, et passer de la victime au complice ? Les jugements sont vite fait. Cette Judy n'hésitait pas à recruter plusieurs membres à la fois et lorsque Susan est partie, elle ne s'en est pas inquiétée. Parce qu'elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait vivre à Susan était inracontable. »

« Si elle en avait conscience. Ce genre de personne croit dur comme fer à ce qu'ils racontent. Cette histoire d'Eden, de ne faire qu'un avec les autres, de s'unir d'une même voix… Elle pense que c'est vrai. Que seuls ceux y parvenant pourraient atteindre l'Eden. Elle a seulement jugé Susan trop instable. Susan a échoué à ce test. Un test qui resterait secret de par son caractère… débridé. On juge bien trop vite une personne qui participe à des orgies, y compris si elle a eu un lavage de cerveau juste avant : peu importe, ce que l'on retiendra, malheureusement, c'est qu'elle s'est envoyée en l'air avec, peut-être, des centaines de personnes, des inconnus… C'est à la limite de la perversité. Et ça, aux yeux des autres, c'est perdre toute crédibilité. »

« C'est triste pour elle… » souffla Clarke

« En attendant, elle nous a bien aidé, et elle pourra dormir tranquille si on arrive à les coincer grâce à ses infos. »

« On fera tout pour ça… » jura la jolie blonde

* * *

Le lieu était, à priori, désert : un vieux hangar désinfecté au milieu d'un désert. Un hangar rongé par la rouille dont les taules ondulées couvraient à peine la carcasse en métal. Des graffitis témoignaient du passage de quelques junkies et autres punks marginaux. Des animaux errants y avaient élu domicile comme des renards, des chats ou encore des chiens dont les déjections donnaient à l'atmosphère une odeur âcre.

« Charmant… » conclut Clarke « Rappelez-moi pourquoi on a pas fait venir de renfort ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien a renforcé… » répondit Anya qui sortit alors son arme, imitée par Lexa puis Clarke. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le hangar en arrachant une taule servant de porte de fortune, elles constatèrent qu'il n'y avait plus rien : le hangar était vide, n'accueillant que des plantes sauvages, des détritus au sol et une vieille carcasse de voiture rouillée.

« Ca n'est qu'un repère de drogués… » souffla Clarke

« Elle a dit que ça se passait en sous-sol. On y accède via une porte dérobée. Avec un peu de chance, les dealers et autres vagabonds n'ont jamais trouvé cette porte et les lieux sont restés intacts. »

« Prions pour ça alors… »

Anya fit le tour du hangar, sa main glissant le long des taules « Y'a rien ici. »

Lexa fit le tour aussi avant de lever son nez « Ce genre de hangar est assez vieux. Si y'a un sous-sol, on doit probablement y accéder par dehors, via une trappe ou un local plus loin… »

Les trois jeunes femmes sortirent alors et firent le tour de la structure métallique « Pas de local… » soupira Anya

« Hey, venez voir ! » cria Clarke. Lexa et Anya arrivèrent au pas de course « Vous me remerciez plus tard les filles. »

Anya leva les yeux au ciel avant de dégager l'immense bouche d'égout rouillée cachée par des fougères « Elle doit penser une tonne… »

« Heureusement, on est trois. » railla Clarke « Allez ! »

Elles s'accroupirent autour de la plaque ronde et, d'un même geste et élan, elles la soulevèrent dans un grincement glauque. Essoufflées, Elles restèrent quelques secondes au dessus de l'ouverture, Lexa balayant le trou de sa lampe torche « On voit rien… »

« Je suis pas sûre que ce soit l'entrée. Susan parlait d'un escalier… Pas d'une échelle. »

« C'est peut-être une sortie de secours ? »

« Ouais ou simplement une bouche dégout qui mène aux canalisations de la ville… » Clarke leva son nez ver Lexa « Après vous. » Lexa la fusilla du regard avant de soupirer, de ranger son arme dans son étui et de tenir sa lampe dans la bouche. Elle disparut soudain dans le trou noir « Hey, alors ? »

« Descendez ! »

Anya et Clarke échangèrent un regard avant qu'Anya ne passe en second, puis Clarke. Lorsque cette dernière posa ses deux pieds au sol, ce qui la frappa en premier fut l'odeur âcre de l'humidité et de la moisissure « Merde ça pue… »

« Mais ça ne sent pas les égouts. On doit être dans un ancien conduit marchant. Les ouvriers les utilisaient durant l'été pour aller d'un chantier à un autre. Ces tunnels doivent longer les conduits électriques alimentant la ville. »

« Par où on va alors ? »

« Le hangar est par là… Si y'a une autre entrée qu'on a loupé, ça ne peut être que de ce coté. »

Toutes les trois marchèrent alors, arme et lampe en main dans ce tunnel sombre et peu rassurant lorsque soudain, Clarke s'arrêta « Je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie. »

Elle éclaira un pan du mur, imitée bientôt par Lexa et Anya « Super… »

Sur une des parois, tagué en rouge écarlate, un symbole familier aux agents : un cercle dans lequel trônait un aigle déployant ses ailes « L'Eden… » souffla Clarke

« Avançons. »

Après quelques détours de couloirs le tunnel s'arrêta sur une porte fermée « Merde, si elle est verrouillée, on est obligé de rebrousser chemin. »

Anya s'approcha et glissa sa main sur la porte, cherchant un verrou ou même une serrure. Elle ne trouva qu'un loquet de fortune « C'est ouvert… » Elle n'eut qu'à pousser la porte pour que cette dernière ne s'ouvre, là encore, dans un grincement caractéristique et lugubre.

« Bah merde… »

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles tombèrent directement sur une grande salle dans laquelle une piscine vide et en mauvais état trônait. Clarke frissonna alors imaginant ce qu'il s'était passé ici. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait trouvé… » soupira-t-elle, retenant presque son souffle tant les lieux étaient chargés d'électricité.

Lexa ne pipa mot, préférant vaquer sa lampe sur les lieux. Elle se dirigea vers une sorte de compteur électrique et descendit la poignée. Soudain, un grésillement résonna et les néons verdis par la mousse s'allumèrent pour donner une lumière blanche teintée légèrement de vert.

« Putain c'est glauque… »

Lexa regarda la piscine puis leva son nez pour voir un balcon plus haut, celui, certainement, sur lequel Jonathan Ryce surveillait ses orgies et leur bon déroulement. Elle monta les escaliers en colimaçon pour poser les mains sur la rambarde.

« Fais gaffe Lex, c'est peut-être pas solide. » L'avertit Anya.

Lexa opina alors et regarda la pièce jusqu'à ce que son regard ne s'arrête sur un immense dessin tagué au mur : le symbole de l'aigle.

Anya fit le tour de l'immense piscine tandis que Clarke y descendit « Griffin, faites gaffe… »

« Ouais, j'imagine que, vu ce qu'il s'est passé dedans, doit y avoir des tas de saloperies qui trainent… » Elle marcha, prenant garde à ne pas marcher n'importe où, des tessons de bouteilles et des débris trainant ça et là « … Comme ce genre de truc par exemple. » Elle pointa sa lampe en direction d'une seringue au sol « Ca devaient certainement aider certains à se… laisser aller… »

Anya grimaça avant de faire le tour et de tomber sur une porte, qu'elle ouvrit « Je pense que c'est l'entrée dont parlait Susan. » dit-elle en pointant un couloir d'une trentaine de mètres au bout duquel résidait un escalier « Il doit y avoir une porte au bout. Je reviens. »

Anya disparut dans le couloir tandis que Lexa resta là, juchée sur ce balcon, imaginant le sentiment de pouvoir que pouvait avoir Jonathan Ryce à regarder ce petit monde s'affairer, se dévouer pour lui, sa cause, l'Eden. Il devait avoir un égo surdimensionné pour se croire si puissant qu'il puisse diriger une armée d'hommes et femmes pour en recruter d'autres. Il devait se sentir sûr de lui et de ses apôtres, il devait se sentir intouchable, un gourou parmi ses fidèles.

« Hey Woods, vous êtes là ? » cria Clarke, sortant ainsi Lexa de ses pensées

« Quoi ? »

« Je disais : je ne pense pas que qui que se soit ne soit venu ici depuis un moment. »

Lexa recula pour descendre quand, sous son pied, se colla une feuille qu'elle arracha. C'était, un bout de journal, collé lui-même à un prospectus déchiré.

« J'ai ici un journal datant d'i ans. Je pense qu'ils sont partis dans ces eaux là. » Elle scruta le demi prospectus sur lequel on distinguait le symbole de l'aigle, mais aussi des photos d'une immense maison, que Lexa reconnu comme le domaine du Mont Weather.

« Intéressants… » murmura-t-elle

Clarke, pendant ce temps là, arpentait la piscine, et s'arrêta sur des traces qui semblaient être du sang « Ah mon avis, y'a pas eu que de l'amour là dedans… Y'a eu aussi de la guerre. » siffla-t-elle

Elle tourna sur elle-même et tenta d'imaginer des corps enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres, s'adonnant à des plaisirs inavoués. Elle imaginait dans quelles conditions mentales certains devaient être : imbibés d'alcool, drogués, ou juste pétri de peur… Pourtant autant, elle ne pouvait imaginer aussi le plaisir de certains. Après tout, une orgie n'était pas des viols groupés en soi… Du moins en temps normal… La majorité étaient descendus dans cette piscine parce qu'ils le voulaient, parce qu'ils pensaient atteindre cet Eden, cette terre promise. Avaient-ils réussi ?

« Griffin, sortez de là, c'est glauque. » lança Anya

La blonde sortit et Lexa descendit « Mont Weaver. Y'a un lien. » lança la jolie brune en tendant le prospectus à Anya

« Donc ce Ryce serait un émissaire de Wallace… Il aurait ses fidèles ici et les aurait déployés dans les divers campus de l'université afin de recruter de nouveaux membres pour l'Eden, qui serait en fait le Mont Weaver. »

« Il y a des chances que les adeptes qu'ils ont réussi à convertir ont été rapatriés à Mont Weaver pour devenir des membres de leur clan… »

« Des reproducteurs humains surtout… » grogna Clarke « Ca devient plus que glauque là. »

« En pratiquant les orgies, les novices réussissent le premier test, mais le plus important : savoir qu'ils sont prêts à coucher avec des inconnus, avec n'importe qui, ce qui en fait des candidats parfaits pour procréer. Ryce, une fois sûr de leur dévouement, doit certainement leur faire miroiter un avenir prometteur, pour autant qu'ils soient prêts à tout abandonner derrière eux, comme avec Mathias Telford : partir sans laisser de trace, sans avertir qui que se soit… »

« Alors Judy Brown travaille pour Jonathan Ryce qui travaille, lui-même, pour les Wallace ? » conclut Clarke « C'est pire qu'un réseau organisé… »

« C'est bien pire que ça… C'est une véritable secte. »

« Mais… Je comprends pas pourquoi ils tuent des membres s'ils ont besoin de recruter du sang neuf. Pourquoi tuer cette jeune fille ou encore Mathias ? »

« Parce que même si le clan est immense, ils se doivent de sélectionner… Ils recyclent leurs gènes. Mathias, en 10 ans, à eu certainement le temps d'apporter sa contribution au clan… »

« La jeune fille trouvée avait enfanté… Elle était jeune, elle aurait pu être enceinte encore des dizaines de fois… »

« Je n'en sais rien… » soupira Lexa « Parfois, il ne sert à rien de trouver une explication là où il n'y en a pas. »

« Pression. » lança Anya « Ils ont tué pour garder le contrôle. Plus vous amenez de monde dans un clan, plus il y a d'esprits à contrôler. Et plus le risque que certains esprits se rebellent est grand. Alors, pour garder la main mise sur tout ce petit monde, ils peuvent leur mettre la pression en tuant. »

« Ca voudrait dire qu'ils jouent sur la peur des gens ? »

« Non, pas nécessairement. La peur alimente le désir de fuir… Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça. Ils ont commencé une histoire avec cet Eden… Peut-être ont-ils bâti une mythologie autour de ça… Peut-être que mourir pour eux ne signifie pas la fin mais le début de quelque chose d'autres. »

« Donc, ils contrôleraient les gens comme ça ? Ils élimineraient ceux qui ne leur serviraient plus pour les remplacer par du sang frais… »

« Si c'est le cas, il semblerait qu'ils soient en campagne d'annihilation pour l'instant : 2 meurtres en un mois. Sans compter ceux dont on n'a pas encore fait le lien… »

« Vous avez dis que des meurtres similaires remontaient à 15 ans… C'est un cycle. Y'a 15 ans, ils ont commencé leurs meurtres, puis quelques années après, ont commencé à recruter via les universités. Puis ils se sont arrêtés et maintenant, 10 ans plus tard, ils recommencent… Ce qui veut dire… »

« Qu'ils vont refaire une séance de recrutement… » continua Anya. Son regard croisa celui de Lexa, comme si elles se comprenaient sans se parler.

« Ca veut aussi dire que les meurtres ne sont pas finis… » rajouta Clarke « Et s'ils commencent à balancer leurs corps près de Polis, ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent recruter dans le coin, non ? »

« Pas forcément… Les meurtres d'il y a quinze ans ont été perpétrés sur la côte ouest… Et pourtant, Susan ou encore Mathias ont été recrutés de ce coté du pays… »

Clarke soupira « On est dans une impasse alors… Si on ne sait pas quand ni comment ils vont recruter cette fois-ci… »

Toutes les trois restèrent silencieuses un moment avant de se décider à remonter à la surface par l'endroit où Anya avait découvert le couloir et les escaliers. Effectivement, cela donna sur une porte dérobée, collée au hangar.

Une fois dans la voiture, elles réfléchirent « Ils ont besoin d'un espace assez grand. Si leur méthode de recrutement n'a pas changé, à savoir des orgies d'une vingtaine de personnes minimum, il leur faut un lieu sécurisé mais spacieux. »

« Un autre hangar désaffecté ? »

« Peut-être… Mais les temps ont changé. A présent, Internet entre en jeu, les règles sont différentes. Il est plus facile de recruter à distance, mais aussi plus difficile de convaincre les gens dans un monde où l'on dit perpétuellement aux jeunes de faire attention aux réseaux sociaux. »

« Ils vont devoir être plus convaincants cette fois… Et trouver des méthodes subtiles… »

« Nous y réfléchirons plus tard… » conclut Anya qui démarra le moteur « Pour l'instant, faisons notre rapport. »

Chacune opina alors. Et tandis qu'elles revinrent toutes à Polis, Kane les attendait, un large sourire sur son visage « Mesdames. Si j'avais du champagne, je le sabrerai pour vous. »

« Rien n'est encore fait. Nous avons juste découvert un iceberg en surface, il nous reste à découvrir ce qu'il y a en dessous, et c'est le plus important. »

« Nous y viendrons, en attendant, Raven Reyes vous attend au labo, je crois qu'elle a quelques trucs pour vous. »

Clarke sourit et passa devant, guidant les deux agents du FBI jusqu'au labo où séjournait Raven.

« Hey, salut les filles ! » lança sur un ton léger la belle latino « Hey Anya… Quoique neuf ? Je t'ai pas manqué au moins ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. » répondit d'un ton sec Anya

« Wow, on s'est levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? »

« Ray… On s'en fout, vas-y balance. »

Raven se mit derrière son écran et montra sur un écran géant ce qu'elle y faisait « Ok les filles, j'ai fouillé un peu du coté de l'Eden et de ce symbole. J'ai trouvé des trucs assez sympas, façon de parler : Bien, l'Eden a plusieurs significations MAIS associé avec ce symbole… J'ai trouvé ceci… » Elle pianota sur son ordi et sur l'écran apparut une sorte de pub pour agence immobilière.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Mesdames, je vous présent l'Eden. »

Lexa s'approcha « Ca n'est pas Mont Weaver. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. L'Eden n'est pas une maison, mais un centre. »

« Un centre ? »

« Ce centre a pour fonction l'épanouissement de soi, le développement de ses capacités et plusieurs programmes visant à l'amélioration des performances, au travail ou dans sa vie familiale. Il propose aussi des programmes détox, des cours comme du yoga ou des techniques apaisantes afin, je cite, de se décharger des problèmes de la vie quotidienne. »

« Ce centre est légal ? »

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal. Il est assimilé à ce qu'on peut appeler aujourd'hui, des centres de remise en forme sur le plan physique mais aussi spirituel. C'est très en vogue en ce moment… Dans une société où la performance est de rigueur, où on en demande toujours plus au travail ou même chez soi… Une pression constante qui demande, parfois, quelques tuyaux pour être relax. »

« Et donc, ce centre, cet Eden, aide à cela… Légalement ? »

« Légalement, il s'agit de cours, de programmes, de séminaires sur le bien-être et la compréhension de soi. Dans les registres y'a rien qui indique qu'ils ont eu le moindre problème venant des personnes qui ont participé à ces séminaires. »

« Est-ce qu'on est sûre au moins que ça a un rapport ? »

« J'ai croisé tout ce que vous m'avez donné, et quand on y regarde de plus près… Voilà le logo de l'Eden… »

Raven afficha alors un dessin qui, bien que légèrement modifié, ressemblait beaucoup au tatouage que Susan avait décrit : un cercle avec un aigle déployant ses ailes, dont la tête était de profil.

« Et pour finir de vous convaincre… Voici l'homme qui fait sa pub pour l'Eden… » Raven tapota sur son clavier et soudain, un article sur le net s'afficha avec une photo d'un homme blond au sourire éclatant.

« Jonathan Ryce… » souffla Lexa

« Il est pas mal… » se moqua Clarke « Si on aime l'aspect gueule d'ange pour un démon. »

Lexa s'approcha de l'écran et fixa le visage de l'homme : il avait une stature imposante, un charisme qui ressortait même au travers d'une photo. Effectivement, il avait une gueule d'ange, ce qui contribuait surement à rassurer ses proies.

« Il est dangereux. »

« Ce mec a su créer un immense centre de recrutement sans être inquiété… »

« Ce centre est entièrement financer par un investisseur privé, mais, évidemment, j'ai creusé les comptes, les virements et transit. Il s'avère qu'il s'autofinance grâce à un revenu extérieur : une base de départ amenée par un compte basé dans le Vermont. »

« … Mont Weaver. »

« Y'a des chances oui. » confirma Raven « Y'a des mouvements mensuels, des flux d'argent apporté certainement par le Mont Weaver. Les Wallace possèdent des comptes offshore un peu partout dans le monde, y compris les îles caïmans… Ils sont blindés de thunes ces cons ! »

« D'où vient cet argent ? »

« Il semblerait que les programmes, séminaires et autres cours donnés à l'Eden sont payants. Certains sont même des abonnements que les gens paient par mois, voire par année. Les tarifs vont de 10$ à 300$ selon le programme choisi et sa durée. »

« Purée, et les gens gobent ce genre de connerie ? Ils sont prêts à payer pour ça ? » s'étonna Clarke

« Quand on est désespéré, on est vulnérable. Ce Ryce, il a un bagout qui ferait participer une nonne à ses orgies. » répondit Raven

« Ce mec est un malade. Il croit dur comme fer à ce qu'il enseigne. Il est passé un cran au dessus : avant il tapait dans les jeunots qui débutaient dans la vie, mais maintenant, il peut s'attaquer à des personnes qui ont du vécu… Qui ont aussi de l'argent. »

« Mais c'est parce qu'ils ont du vécu, qu'ils ont aussi des cicatrices de vie qui sont la cible de Ryce. Plus les gens sont abîmés, plus ils sont une cible facile pour lui. » Anya s'approcha de l'écran à son tour « Il a pour lui les réseaux sociaux, le bouche à oreille… Ce que je me demande c'est comment fait-il pour recruter dans ce centre sans éveiller les soupçons ? Je veux dire, les personnes visées ont des amis, des collègues, de la famille… S'ils venaient à disparaitre, la police ferait vite le lien avec leur passage à l'Eden… »

« Pour l'heure, aucun rapport de police sur les dernières disparitions n'a fait mention de l'Eden. » lança Raven « Il semblerait que ce Ryce ait trouvé un moyen de détourner l'attention ou alors de recruter à l'intérieur du recrutement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Là, nous n'avons que les programmes officiels de l'Eden, mais peut-être que, à l'image des orgies qu'il organisait, il fait passer un test à ceux qu'il sent prêt… S'ils réussissent, peut-être entrent-ils dans un sous programme plus poussé… Un programme qui les mènerait, finalement, au clan Wallace. »

« Mais ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi les familles n'implique pas l'Eden dans la disparition de leur proche… »

« Peut-être que ceux qu'ils visent, sont des gens seuls ou isolés. Généralement le type de personne qui entrent dans ce centre et dans ce genre de programme, sont des personnes qui ont un malaise sous-jacent : solitaire, mal être au travail… Ils sont déjà isolés avant même d'entrer là-bas. En gros, dès qu'ils signent pour un programme, ils sont déjà foutus, mais ne le savent pas encore… »

« Il est machiavélique… » souffla Anya

« … Avec un visage d'ange. » rétorqua Lexa « Comment on va le coincer ? Parce qu'il est évident que si on le chope, il niera toute implication avec les Wallace. »

« On trouvera… Il faut qu'on trouve. On est si près du but Lexa… On a bossé des années pour ça. » murmura Anya vers sa collègue

« Je sais… »

« Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire. »

« Oui, je sais Anya, je sais. »

La jolie asiatique posa une main amicale sur son épaule « On en reparlera, en attendant, on rentre chez nous. On l'a mérité. »

« … »

« Ces quoi ces cachoteries ? » plaisanta Clarke, mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage grave de Lexa, elle fronça les sourcils « Hey, ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Ca a pas l'air. »

« C'est juste… On bosse depuis si longtemps sur cette affaire… On s'approche tellement de la fin, j'ai peine à le croire. J'ai peur que quelque chose foire, qu'ils nous échappent si près du but. »

« On va y arriver. On est des _badass_ , et on a une super informaticienne pour nous aider. » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

« Peut-être… »

« Hey, vous n'êtes pas seule. On est une équipe. »

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire avant de se tourner et voir que Raven et Anya étaient en grande conversation « Décidemment, ces deux là… »

« Elles vont finir par y arriver. » gloussa Clarke

« Anya est un électron libre. Elle n'aime pas les attaches. Votre amie souffrira. »

« Ca, elle en fait son affaire. C'est une grande fille. »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On attend. On fait nos rapports respectifs, on étudie le terrain et lorsqu'on aura un plan solide, on l'exécutera. »

« Donc là… Quoi, on est en congés ? »

Lexa gloussa « En quelque sorte, même si, techniquement, nous ne sommes jamais en congés. »

« On se tient au courant alors. »

« On fait ça. »

Clarke se tourna alors « Ray, quand tu auras fini de draguer, on pourra y aller ? »

Raven sourit et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Anya avant d'éteindre son poste.

« T'es pas croyable toi, sérieux… »

« Bah quoi ? La vie est courte non ? »

La jolie blonde haussa les épaules : son amie n'était qu'une enfant.

* * *

En parlant d'enfant, Clarke n'avait pas oublié que le lendemain, elle avait promis à sa fille de l'emmener à l'aquarium de Washington. Et pour commencer ce week-end spécial, elle décida d'aller chercher Madi à l'école, avec Raven.

« Maman ? »

« Hey chérie ! Regarde qui est là ! »

« Ray ! Mais… Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« On voulait te faire une surprise pardi ! Et commencer un week-end qui te sera entièrement consacré. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Et ça commence par un tour à Burger King ma chérie ! »

Et alors que Madi était tout sourire, un groupe de filles de son âge passa à coté d'elle et gloussa, à peine discrètes. Madi détourna le regard et baissa le visage, ce que remarqua Clarke tout de suite.

« C'est elle ? »

« Maman… »

« C'est cette fille que tu as cogné ? » s'étonna Raven

« … »

« Tu as bien fait, elle a une sale gueule ! » répondit Raven

« Ray ! »

« Bah quoi ? Si on t'emmerde Madi, tu répliques, normal. »

« C'est quoi cette philosophie ? »

« C'est toujours mieux que celle du lâche qui laisse passer et se fait marcher dessus. »

« Pour ce que ça lui a apporté de lui cogner dessus… Visiblement, elle n'a pas l'air si traumatisé que ça… »

« Maman, stop, s'il te plait. »

« Je vais aller la remettre à sa place cette gamine, elle t'emmerdera plus ! » argua Raven

« Non, surtout pas. Laisse tomber. »

Raven inspira, prenant sur elle pour ne pas exploser : il y avait une règle simple chez elle : on ne touche pas aux Griffin. Elle soupira et prit sa nièce par les épaules « Hey, écoute moi, je me fous que tu sois violente, si cette fille te cherche, elle te trouve. Je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, et je m'en fous mais sache que… »

« … Elle a parlé de mon père. » coupa Madi d'un ton à peine audible

Cette phrase percuta Clarke en plein cœur « Madi… »

« Je voulais pas le dire parce que… Parce qu'elle sait pas de quoi elle parle mais… Elle a dit des trucs… »

« Ma chérie, peu importe ce qu'elle a dit… Elle ne sait rien. »

« Et moi non plus. » rétorqua soudain Madi « Je sais rien sur lui, ou peu de choses… Elle… Elle a dit que j'étais un bâtard… Et soudain, elles m'ont toutes appelée comme ça… »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé ? »

« Elles ne s'arrêtaient pas… »

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Indra ? »

« Parce que… Ca l'a regardait pas. Et que Chloé avait peut-être raison… »

Clarke se mit à genoux devant sa fille et inspira profondément « Tu n'es pas ce que ces filles disent de toi. Elles ont dit cela simplement parce qu'elles sont jalouses. »

« Jalouses ? »

« Mon dieu Madi, regarde toi : tu es magnifique. Tes longs cheveux, ton visage, tes yeux… Tu es bien plus jolie que ces pestes. Et leur seul moyen d'attaque c'est ça. Elles ne valent rien, non même moins que rien. »

« Mais pour mon père… »

« Ton père… Ton père est parti il y a longtemps. C'était un choix compliqué pour lui, pour nous. Mais il a fait ce qu'il croyait être juste pour toi et moi. »

« … »

« Je sais, c'est injuste mais tu vaux mieux que ça, tu vaux mieux qu'elles. »

« Je… »

« On en reparlera, je te le promets. »

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai. Mais en attendant, on va fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit. »

Madi esquissa un faible sourire avant de monter en voiture. Ray posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie « Tu ne lui as rien dis ? »

« T'es folle. Elle saura en temps voulu, mais pour l'instant elle est trop jeune et fragile. Je m'occuperai de ces gamines moi-même. »

« Vas-y doucement : un flic qui tabasse des gamines de 10 ans ça fait tâche dans un dossier. »

« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, merci du conseil. »

« Alors comme ça, c'est l'aquarium demain ? »

« Tu veux venir ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Ma mère sera de garde le soir mais elle pourra se détacher pour manger avec nous le midi. »

« J'accepte. » sourit Raven « Ca me laissera la matinée pour lui trouver un cadeau ! T'en as un toi ? »

« Je… J'ai bien une idée… »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Je pensais à un chiot… »

« Houlà Griffin… Tu sais que c'est vivant hein ? »

« La ferme Ray. »

« Non parce que de tous les animaux que tu as pu avoir entre les mains, aucun n'est encore vivant pour témoigner du fait que tu sois la proprio la plus sérieuse du monde. »

« Tu exagères, vraiment. »

« Ah oui ? Monkey la souris, Roméo et Juliette les poissons rouge, Whisky le chat obèse, Dragon le furet… Tous sont morts prématurément. Et si ta fille tient de toi, ce dont je ne doute pas, elle sera traumatisée à vie parce qu'elle sera incapable de veiller sur un être vivant, et que sa mère sera tout aussi incapable de le faire. »

« Tu as oublié Jimmy l'escargot au passage. Et je te signale que Jasper est toujours vivant. »

« Parce que c'est un chat qui est a 80% a l'extérieur de ton appart. Il a compris depuis bien longtemps que s'il veut rester en vie, il doit se barrer de là au plus vite. »

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que Madi est bien plus douée que moi pour ça. Je sais qu'elle s'en occupera bien. Je crois… Je crois qu'elle a besoin de ça, besoin de se sentir utile. »

« Ok, tu marques un point. Mais j'ai mon mot à dire sur la race : pas de mini merde genre chihuahua ou connerie de ce genre. Si Madi a un chien, je veux qu'il ait de la gueule. »

Clarke gloussa « Ok, ok. Allez, rentrons, ça a été une rude journée. »

* * *

Madi semblait soulagée d'un poids. Et quand elles quittèrent toutes les trois le Burger King, la petite souriait à pleines dents, imaginant déjà sa journée du lendemain.

« Il y a des requins blancs maman ! »

« Ouais je sais, les plus gros de ce coté du pays. » rabâcha Clarke tandis que sa fille était intarissable sur le sujet.

Et quand elles revinrent à l'appartement de la jeune femme, Raven leur souhaita bonne nuit en promettant de les retrouver le lendemain midi.

Alors que Clarke laissa Madi se changer pour dormir, elle s'assit au bord du lit et soupira : cette journée avait été éprouvante : elle repensa à Susan Dean et le destin funeste de Mathias Telford. Ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour atteindre l'Eden, et ce qu'avait pu leur dire Ryce et ses disciples pour les convaincre de l'atteindre… Clarke repensa alors aux diverses épreuves qu'ils avaient du traverser… La drogue, le sexe… Autant d'étape à franchir pour casser la personnalité de base et modeler un être affaibli et dépendant.

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? Oh viens… »

Madi s'engouffra sous sa couette et sourit à sa mère « Je suis désolée… Je sais qu'il ne faut pas se battre mais… »

« … Tu as eu raison. Peu importe ce qu'elle t'a dit, tu as eu raison de te défendre, tu n'as juste pas eu la bonne méthode. »

« … »

« Si elle a parlé de ton père, c'est une attaque gratuite et totalement perdue. Si elle en vient à ça, c'est qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour t'atteindre. Tu lui fais peur. »

« Peur ? Moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu es magnifique, intelligente… Tu feras des ravages plus tard, et elle le sait. Elle a la trouille parce que tu seras reine du bal et c'est elle qui t'apportera la couronne et la posera sur ta tête. »

Madi sourit « J'ai pas envie d'être reine du bal. »

« Tu seras une reine, du bal ou ailleurs, tu brilleras un jour. »

La petite se pelotonna dans sa couette et sa mère l'embrassa sur le front « Je t'aime ma chérie. Je suis là pour toi, n'hésites plus à me parler, je t'en prie. »

« On parlera un jour de mon père ? »

Clarke se crispa et inspira « Ton père… Ton père est parti quand tu étais un bébé. D'abord parce qu'il devait travailler et ensuite parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de toi, de nous correctement. Parce qu'il avait un choix à faire et qu'il ne voulait pas nous faire souffrir. »

« Mais il pourrait prendre des nouvelles, savoir comment on va, comment on se débrouille. Pourquoi il ne veut plus entendre parler de nous ? »

« Je crois que c'est trop douloureux pour lui. »

« Et pour toi ? »

« Pour moi ? Je… J'ai appris à vivre avec. » sourit-elle tristement

Madi sembla se contenter de cette réponse, du moins pour l'instant. Elle soupira « Demain on va à l'aquarium alors ? »

« Oui, le midi on mange avec grand-mère Abby, et ensuite direction les poissons ! »

« Merci maman… »

« Et attention, ce n'est pas fini, dimanche grande fiesta à la maison ! »

« Ah oui ? Avec ballons, gâteau et cadeaux ? »

« Evidemment, et de l'alcool aussi, n'oublions pas ! »

Madi explosa de rire « Y'aura grand-mère et Ray ? »

« Il y aura qui tu veux ma chérie, c'est ton week-end. »

La petit soupira d'aise alors et se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère « Dors avec moi ce soir… s'il te plait. »

Et sans se faire prier, la jolie blonde se fit une place aux cotés de sa fille et s'assoupit aussi vite qu'elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, le lit de sa fille était vide. Elle s'étira et soudain ses narines furent titillées par l'odeur caractéristique du café. Elle sourit et, lentement, se rendit dans la salle où Madi jouait à la console « Hey salut toi… »

« Hey, y'a du café et des pancakes. »

« Des pancakes ? Tu as fais des pancakes ? »

« Evidemment, c'est pas sorcier. Et puis si tu peux y arriver, moi aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais on va dire que je le prends bien, ok ? »

Madi sourit et fut rejointe par une Clarke avec un mug de café dans une main et un pancake dans l'autre. Elle s'affala sur le canapé « A quoi tu joues ? »

« Crash Bandicoot. »

« Hm… »

Madi était assise par terre, en tailleur, adossée au canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud encore fumant à coté d'elle « A quelle heure on retrouve grand-mère ? »

« Elle m'a dit à midi. A 14h, elle a un colloque. Ca nous laissera le temps d'arpenter l'aquarium de long en large. »

« Et Ray, elle nous rejoint là-bas ? »

« Nope, elle vient nous chercher, elle mange avec nous et on part ensemble. »

« Cool… Ah merde, j'ai perdu ! »

« Pardon ? Madi Elisabeth Griffin, je crois avoir mal entendu… »

« Oh euh… Je voulais dire zut… Je crois… »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu à reprocher à sa fille. Elle l'avait élevée seule, bien qu'aidée par sa mère et sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne devait cette victoire qu'à elle seule. Là où d'autres auraient baissé les bras ou l'auraient enfoncé, elle, garda la tête haute et réussi le challenge de conjuguer son rôle de mère et celui de flic. Voilà aussi pourquoi elle avait choisi Polis : une petite ville tranquille, du moins elle l'était jusqu'à ce dernières semaines.

« Je vais me préparer, ne tarde pas trop non plus. »

« Ok m'man. » lança la petite, le regard vissé sur l'écran, un bout de langue sorti témoignant d'une concentration extrême, ce qui fit sourire Clarke qui disparut derrière sa porte de salle de bain.

Et lorsqu'elles furent enfin prêtes, comme si Raven l'avait senti, cette dernière toqua à leur porte.

« Hey les Griffin ! »

« Ray ! » lança Madi qui se rua littéralement dans ses bras « Ca va être une super journée ! »

« Tu l'as dis ! Alors prêtes mesdames ? »

« Prêtes ! »

« Ma mère nous attend pour déjeuner, je viens de lui envoyer un message comme quoi nous sommes sur la route. »

« Parfait ! Allez en route ! »

Et lors du trajet, Madi n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche : l'aquarium. La petite nourrissait une véritable passion pour le monde aquatique, ce que n'avait jamais compris sa mère : elles n'avaient jamais réellement été à la plage ou faire de la plongée. Mais elle se jura qu'un jour, sa fille mettrait les pieds dans l'océan pacifique. En attendant, Madi lisait des livres, regardait des documentaires, elle était incollable sur la faune et la flore marine. Elle connaissait une large partie des espèces habitants les bas fonds de l'océan et si Clarke et elle n'avaient encore jamais été au grand aquarium de Washington c'était tout simplement par manque de temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, Clarke était bien décidée à prendre le temps avec sa fille, ses amies et famille. Alors lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au restaurant où Abby avait tenu à les inviter, Clarke gloussa « Sérieusement, elle ne fait jamais rien à moitié… Carrément un 4 étoiles. »

« Profite, ma mère à moi, elle préfère voir des étoiles plutôt que de me les offrir. »

Clarke était toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsque Raven parlait de sa mère. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas le respect pour elle qu'elle-même avait pour Abby. Les années de débauche et d'insignifiance envers sa fille avait rendu cette dernière âcre et amère la concernant. Aujourd'hui, elle parlait à peine et quand elle l'évoquait, c'était toujours avec une pointe de sarcasme et de moquerie. Mais au fond, Clarke savait que cela trahissait un certain mal être.

« Abby hey ! »

« Voilà ma petite tribu. » Abby nota le changement de comportement de Madi et interrogea sa fille du regard, cette dernière la rassurant d'un signe de la tête et d'une sourire « J'espère que vous avez faim, ils ont la plus grande carte de la ville. »

« Jamais les choses à moitié hein. »

« Ce sont les 10 ans de ma petite fille. » répondit-elle naturellement, comme si c'était évident de payer un resto de chef étoilé pour sa petite-fille. Clarke était habituée de ces marques d'affection. Abby avait toujours été un médecin occupée et elle avait comblé bien souvent son manque de présence par des cadeaux tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres pour sa fille. Aujourd'hui, grand-mère dévouée, elle n'en restait pas moins occupée et réitérait la chose avec sa petite-fille.

« Je veux des spaghettis ! » lança avec joie Madi dont le pêché mignon était les pâtes, sous quelques formes que ce soit.

« Absolument ma chérie, tout ce que tu veux… »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel par tant de _gagatitude_ de la part de sa mère. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait annoncé à sa mère qu'elle était enceinte. Ce jour-là, elle était sur le point d'obtenir son diplôme de fin d'année et s'apprêtait à passer deux mois de vacances avec Raven en Australie. Mais ces plans furent contrariés et elle fut obligée de suivre un cursus en parallèle du sien, pour avoir une bouée de sauvetage lorsque sa grossesse l'empêcherait de suivre les cours. Le dernier trimestre fut compliqué et elle accoucha durant l'été d'un petit bout de chou. Elle ne fut pas présente à sa remise de diplôme, trop occupée à gérer les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée de son bébé. Sa mère et Raven la soutinrent du mieux qu'elles purent et c'est avec force et opiniâtreté qu'elle décida d'entrer quand même à l'école de Police, mettant ainsi Madi en crèche dès son plus jeune âge.

A 18 ans, on ne pense pas forcément à rentrer pour s'occuper de sa famille, mais plutôt à sortir, danser, boire et fumer… Clarke avait grandi trop vite, c'est toujours ce qu'avait pensé Abby, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait être plus fière de sa fille et de ce qu'elle était devenue : un flic respecté et doué, une mère attentive, une fille respectable et une amie fidèle.

« Je peux aller aux toilettes ? » lança Madi entre deux conversations

« Bien sûr. »

Et quand la petite fut hors de vue, Abby se racla la gorge « Quand vas-tu enfin donner un père à cette petite ? »

« Maman… » grogna Clarke

« Ou une mère, peu importe. »

« Pas maintenant, s'il te plait. »

« Ca fait 10 ans que tu es seule… »

« Officiellement. » gloussa Raven

« Ah… » lorsqu'Abby comprit le sous-entendu, sa mine se ferma « Tant que cela n'affecte pas Madi. »

« Maman, stop. Je t'en prie. Je suis très bien comme je suis. Madi est heureuse. »

« Que tu crois. Ce mal être qu'elle a et qui la pousse à se battre. C'est une chose qu'elle ne faisait pas avant. »

« Elle a juste un fort caractère. Ca lui servira plus tard. »

« … »

« Maman, je sais ce que tu veux, on est pas pressé. Je n'ai que 28 ans, j'ai encore la vie devant moi pour m'harnacher à quelqu'un. »

« Le terme _harnacher_ n'est pas un peu fort ? »

« S'il te plait… Tu fréquentes Kane depuis quelques semaines et, ca y est, tu crois en connaitre autant en amour que moi ?! »

« Ka… Kane ? Mais… De quoi tu… »

« Maman, s'il te plait… Je sais qu'on ne se voit pas assez, mais quand je viens et que je vois une cravate qui traine, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ton style vestimentaire… »

« … »

« Je ne te jette pas la pierre, tu as droit d'être heureuse de nouveau. J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas avec mon patron, après tout c'est pas comme si y'avait des milliers de mecs aux alentours. »

« … »

« Y'a pas de soucis, il ne laisse rien transparaitre au boulot, et c'est très bien ainsi. »

« Je… C'est juste que… »

« Mais laisse-moi le temps de trouver mon rythme aussi, comme tu as pris le temps de trouver le tien. »

Abby soupira et sourit « Je voulais t'en parler. »

« Peu importe. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Ca veut juste dire qu'on aura une table plus grande à Noel, et quelques moments gênants à partager. »

Et quand Madi revint et qu'elle nota les sourires sur les visages de sa mère et sa grand-mère « J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

* * *

Le repas fut aussi bon et copieux que les étoiles le laissaient imaginer. Abby dut repartir pour l'hôpital tandis que Raven, Clarke et Madi partirent en direction de l'aquarium. Excitée comme une puce, Madi sautait partout, ses yeux vaquaient d'une décoration à une autre, et pourtant, elles n'étaient même pas encore rentrées dedans.

« On va voir les méduses maman ! J'adore les méduses ! Oh, il parait qu'il y a des belugas aussi ! »

« Tout doux Madi, on prendra le temps de tout faire, je te promets qu'on ne repartira pas d'ici sans avoir vu tout ce que tu voulais voir. »

Satisfaite de cette promesse, Madi se calma un peu, trépignant tout de même d'impatience dans la file d'attente. Et lorsqu'elle eut son ticket entre les mains, elle le plaqua contre elle comme le plus beau des trésors.

Clarke déplia un immense plan et la petite commença à pointer du doigt tous les lieux qu'elle voulait parcourir « Attends, soyons efficaces. Tu vas numéroter ce que tu veux absolument voir en priorité, comme ça nous ne louperons rien. »

« Y'a aussi des spectacles, des présentations de dauphins et les requins ! »

« Eh bah mon vieux, on est pas sorties... » pouffa Raven qui pianotait en même temps sur son téléphone

« Ce que Madi veut, Madi a… Du moins aujourd'hui. » concéda Clarke « Ok princesse, on commence par quoi ? »

« Les tortues ! Et ensuite y'a la présentation des dauphins. Et après, on peut faire le gros tunnel qui passe dans le plus grand aquarium. »

« Alors c'est parti. »

* * *

Clarke aimait voir sa fille ainsi : épanouie, souriante. Non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas en temps normal mais lorsqu'elle était dans cette état d'ivresse et de joie, Clarke aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cela dure.

« Maman, le tunnel est par là ! »

« Je crois que tu as tapé dans le mille avec ce cadeau. » sourit Raven

« J'espère. » sourit Clarke « Demain nous faisons une petite fête avec un énorme gâteau, des ballons et de la musique, tu viendras ? »

« Si je viendrais ? T'es sérieuse ?! »

Clarke gloussa et son regard fut attiré vers sa fille qui avait le nez collé à l'épaisse paroi vitrée, admirant les raies, les méduses et l'énorme requin qui voguait au dessus de leur tête. Clarke s'agenouilla à ses coté « Imagine si la vitre cède… » lança Madi dans une admiration qui fit presque froid dans le dos à sa mère

« Bah on va espérer que non. » hoqueta-t-elle

« C'est beau hein… »

Clarke ne voyait certainement le monde marin comme sa fille pouvait le voir. Pour elle, la mer était un danger comme un autre avec ses poissons voraces, ses méduses aussi hypnotiques que cruelles, du sable partout, des algues gluantes vous collant à la peau… Non, il n'y avait rien de beau dans tout cela, mais quand elle regardait le visage de sa fille, admirant l'océan et sa faune, Clarke pouvait comprendre la beauté telle qu'elle la voyait. Alors, elle répondit « Oui chérie, magnifique. »

Et quand Clarke se releva pour appeler Raven, elle se figea « C'est pas vrai… »

Madi jeta un œil aussi et fronça les sourcils en se relevant « Maman ? »

A quelques mètres de là, Anya et Lexa s'avançaient.

« Hey salut les filles ! » lança Raven en leur faisant de grands signes

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?! »

« J'ai invité Anya a passé l'après-midi avec nous… Je savais pas qu'elle amènerait Lexa avec elle. C'est cool non ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? C'est censé être une sortie en famille… »

« Avec un peu de chance, elles en feront un jour partie. » s'amusa Ray

« Très drôle ! »

« Hey les filles, super que vous soyez venues ! »

Anya fixa Clarke « Griffin… »

« Anya, Lexa… Vous venez visiter l'aquarium aussi ? »

« Raven m'a proposé de venir, et Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire alors… »

« Je savais exactement quoi faire, seulement, ça ne te convenait pas. » argua Lexa

« Restée cloitrée chez toi à manger des chips devant la télé, ce n'est pas un programme ça. »

« Moi j'adhère à ce genre de programme. » sourit Clarke

« Merci ! »

« Bah voyons, comme c'est étonnant… » siffla Anya

« Bref, vous êtes ici alors… profitons-en ! » lança Raven en se collant un peu plus à Anya

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner un peu pour admirer les poissons flottant au dessus d'elle. Puis son regard fut attiré par la petite fille qui la fixait en contre bas.

« Vous travaillez avec ma mère ? »

« Pardon ? »

Madi se leva alors et se posta juste devant elle « Avec ma mère, Clarke. »

Lexa se figea et jeta un œil vers Clarke avant de reporter son attention vers Madi « Ah… »

« Alors ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vous ai jamais vu avant. Je connais Bellamy ou encore Echo… »

« Je suis du FBI, c'est peut-être pour ça. »

Madi écarquilla les yeux « Wow, sérieux ? Le vrai FBI ? »

Devant l'air admiratif de la petite, Lexa ne put que sourire « Exact. »

« Vous avez une arme et un badge alors ? »

« Encore exact. »

Madi sourit avant qu'une ombre ne la surplombe. Elle leva le nez et vit juste au dessus d'elles, l'immense requin « Wow… Il est trop beau. »

« C'est ton animal préféré ? »

« Non, moi j'adore les méduses. »

« Les méduses ? »

« Parce qu'elles sont magnifiques mais aussi étranges et super dangereuses. On a l'impression qu'elles volent dans l'eau, comme un sac plastique au vent. Elles sont mystérieuses et quand on veut s'approcher… c'est déjà trop tard. »

« La manière dont tu en parles rendrait n'importe quelle méduse magnifique. » sourit Lexa

« Et vous, c'est quoi votre animal préféré ? »

« Hm… J'aime les raies Manta. Là aussi, on a l'impression qu'elles planent dans l'eau. Leurs mouvements sont gracieux. Les raies sont étranges aussi : on ne voit pas leur visage, à peine leurs yeux… Regarde… » Lexa pointa du doigt une immense raie manta qui passait au dessus d'elles « On voit sa bouche, tu vois ? »

Madi suivit son doigt et la fixa, bouche ouverte d'admiration « Woah… »

« Elles sont belles hein ? »

« Carrément. »

Clarke regardait cette interaction de loin, un pincement au cœur. Madi était assez solitaire et sauvage, elle ne se liait pas facilement, et encore moins aux étrangers. Alors la voir aussi complice avec Lexa sur un sujet qu'elles semblaient maitriser toutes les deux.

« Hey, le courant passe… » souffla Raven

« Ouais… »

« Je vais faire un tour avec Anya, on revient. »

« Ray… »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« On ne vit qu'une fois. »

« Shaw est de ton avis ? »

« Shaw s'envoie en l'air avec sa stagiaire. »

Clarke se figea « Je… Quoi ? »

« C'est la vie. Il va papillonner ailleurs, alors je fais pareil. »

« Anya n'est donc qu'une vengeance ? »

« Ca pourrait être plus que ça, on verra. Je ne me fixe rien… Je me laisse porter… » Raven sourit « Allez, on revient. »

Une fois seule, Clarke se tourna de nouveau vers sa fille et Lexa, en grande conversation. Elle les rejoignit « Hey… Vous complotez ? » plaisanta-t-elle

« On parlait des requins. »

« Oh, intéressant. J'en connais un paquet moi de requins… »

Devant l'allusion, Lexa esquissa un léger sourire, ce à quoi Clarke répondit aussi par un sourire.

« Hey, vous venez, je veux aller voir les bélugas ! »

Lexa fut surprise d'être invitée à suivre les Griffin, aussi facilement que si elle avait été prévue durant cette visite. Clarke opina alors, comme pour lui donner son consentement. Et la visite continua alors : les bélugas, les otaries, les loutres… Clarke ne savait pas combien de kilomètres elles avaient parcouru, mais il était certain qu'elle avait fait son sport pour les semaines à venir.

Et c'est devant un immense aquarium consacré aux dauphins et devant lequel Madi était collée, que Lexa et Clarke, en retrait, se laissèrent aller à une conversation qu'elles savaient être hors cadre professionnel. Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'était dans cette visite ?

« Alors comme ça vous avez une fille… » lança Lexa en fixant devant elle

« Yep, depuis 10 ans… » Clarke sourit « Le temps passe si vite… »

Lexa esquissa un faible sourire « Je ne vous imaginais pas maman… »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis encore super bien foutu ? »

Lexa hoqueta « Non, parce que je vous trouve bien plus immature qu'elle. »

« Ouch, ça fait mal ça… »

« Comment faites-vous pour jongler entre votre métier et votre rôle de maman ? »

« Hm… J'ai de bons soutiens : ma mère, Raven… Madi n'a jamais été seule. J'ai toujours voulu être flic et pour moi, je n'ai jamais trouvé cela incompatible avec l'envie d'être mère… Même si, je l'avoue, je n'imaginais pas l'être aussi tôt. »

« Grossesse non désirée ? »

« Grossesse surprise mais vite prise comme un signe du destin. Madi est toute ma vie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Si elle me le demandait, j'abandonnerais mon travail pour me reconvertir dans quelque chose de plus… conventionnel, de moins dangereux. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur, justement, qu'avec votre métier à risque, vous risquiez d'en faire une orpheline ? »

« J'ai toujours pris mes précautions. Je suis une tête brûlée mais je sais où m'arrêter. Parce qu'il y a Madi et que je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse la peine que j'ai connu. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hm, j'ai perdu mon père et je l'ai mal vécu… J'en étais très proche et se fut une douleur atroce. »

« Oh je comprends… On a tous eu des pertes un jour… »

Clarke lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne releva pas « Ouais… Donc voilà, vous connaissez mon secret. » sourit-elle « Et vous ? »

« Moi ?! »

« J'ai l'impression que vous savez beaucoup de choses sur moi, mais moi j'ai rien sur vous. »

« Il n'y a rien à savoir. »

« Ahh le mystère des agents du FBI… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Bah vous savez : toute cette mythologie autour du FBI : les secrets défenses, le coté rigide, vous ne vivez que pour votre job. Moi quand on me parlait du FBI, j'imaginais Mulder et Scully dans leur costard, cherchant à déjouer les complots politique brumeux… Ce genre de trucs… »

Lexa pouffa « Et maintenant, nous vous faisons changer d'avis ? »

« Vous êtes en train oui. » sourit Clarke avant de la fixer « J'imaginais pas que vous seriez du genre à venir ici parce que le flirt de votre collègue vous implorerait de le faire. »

« Elle ne m'a pas imploré. » rectifia Lexa, de la fierté dans la voix

« Ouais enfin… J'imaginais que le FBI ne dormait jamais, qu'il n'était en train que de bosser sur l'affaire en cours… Ce genre de chose. »

« Je ne vis pas que pour mon travail, sinon ma vie privée en pâtirait, et ça, je me le refuse. Je suis juste casanière et sors peu. Je laisse mon travail au bureau. Si je ne fais pas la part des choses… Je deviens folle. »

« Je comprends, moi j'ai le tort de, parfois, ne pas pouvoir dissocier la chose. »

« Même avec Madi ? »

« Parfois je lui parle des affaires, évidemment pas les plus trash, et ça m'aide à y voir plus clair. Un peu comme quand on réfléchit à voix haute. Sans le savoir, Madi m'a aidé dans beaucoup d'enquêtes. » sourit-elle

Lexa sourit à son tour et reporta son attention sur l'immense aquarium. Un court moment de silence avant que Clarke ne reprenne, poussée par la curiosité « Pour Anya… Vous pensez que c'est juste un jeu pour elle… Raven je veux dire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est mon amie et collègue, mais parfois ses choix de vie peuvent être discutables. Mais qui suis-je pour lui donner des leçons. Elle est majeure. »

« J'imaginais pas des agents du FBI aussi… libre d'action. »

« Ah oui ? Vous pensiez que nous étions liées par le bureau fédéral jour et nuit ? »

« Ouais en quelque sorte, genre pas de vie sociale, pas de vie privée… Un rat de bureau quoi. »

« Charmant. Vous avez décidément pas mal de préjugés sur le FBI… »

« Mais je suis contente de m'être trompée. »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'aurais détesté bosser avec ce genre de flic. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Madi, elle sourit alors avant de regarder son téléphone quelques secondes puis de le remettre dans sa poche. Clarke ne vit rien, obnubilée par les poissons devant elle « Putain si ça pète on est mal… »

Lexa gloussa « Pourquoi penser si négativement ? »

« Je crois que c'est mon coté pessimiste. » sourit Clarke

« Avec une petite fille comme Madi, c'est triste de se penser pessimiste. »

« Madi m'aide beaucoup… Je lui en demande certainement beaucoup trop. Je le vois bien, elle est solitaire… Demain, elle n'a invité personne de son école… Elle préfère être entourée de sa famille, c'est génial mais… Elle a 10 ans bon dieu… Des fois, j'me dis que je passe à coté de mon éducation, de faire d'elle un être aussi casanier que moi… A 10 ans, moi, je m'éclatais avec mes potes dans les rues : on bidouillait dans la terre, on construisait des cabanes dans lesquelles on avait nos règles, nos lois, notre langage… Purée, c'était les plus belles années de ma vie. Madi, elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle les subit. »

« Cela lui passera. Elle est encore jeune. »

« Ouais… »

Lexa fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Cela n'était pas vraiment sa place, d'ailleurs, être la confidente de quelqu'un n'était pas la place qu'elle préférait. Elle écoutait, elle conseillait parfois, mais à choisir, elle préférait éviter ce genre d'interaction.

Madi revint, tout sourire « C'est trop génial, j'adore ! »

Clarke était heureuse : pour une fois, Madi oubliait ses tracas quotidiens, ne pensant qu'à cette journée, qu'à être la petite fille qu'elle aurait du toujours être.

« Hey, ça te dit une pause glace ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Woods, une glace ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Menthe chocolat s'il y a. »

« Ok, je reviens. »

Lexa et Madi s'assirent alors sur un petit banc, en face d'un aquarium rempli de coraux.

« Tu travailles avec ma mère hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Dis… Tu la protègeras ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ma maman. Tu la protègeras ? Tu es du FBI… C'est fait pour ça, non ? »

« Ta mère, je pense, est capable de se protéger elle-même. » sourit-elle

« Je sais, mais au cas où… »

Sentant la peine et la tristesse dans la voix de la petite, Lexa posa sa main sur son épaule « Pas de problème, je le ferais, promis. »

Rassurée, Madi sourit de nouveau avant que Clarke n'arrive les mains chargées de glaces « Et voilààà ! » Elle tendit la glace au chocolat à sa fille puis l'autre à Lexa qui l'en remercia d'un sourire, avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés « J'espère que Raven n'a pas ruiné votre samedi… »

« Non, comme ma charmante coéquipière l'a dit, je n'avais pas un programme très folichon… »

Clarke sourit « Moi j'aime bien fainéanter dans le canapé à ne rien faire qu'à manger devant Netflix. C'est cool comme soirées. »

« Je suis d'accord. » sourit Lexa

Elles échangèrent alors un regard complice, comme si elles savaient exactement ce que l'autre pensait, avant que Madi ne se lève « On y va ? »

« Tout de suite chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir à présent ? »

« Les nano aquariums. »

« Et bah allons voir les nano machins… »

Lexa réprima un sourire et suivit la mère et la fille. Une fois dans les aquariums, Madi ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les poissons présentés jusqu'à la question fatidique que redoutait tant Clarke depuis le début de la journée « Maman, je peux avoir un poisson ? Comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

« Et merde… » grogna discrètement la jeune femme

Lexa réprima un rire « Loupé. »

« Regarde, ceux-là ils sont minuscules. Ils prendront pas de place ! »

« Et qui s'en occupera ? »

« Bah moi ! »

« Madi chérie… Tu t'en occuperas les premiers temps et ensuite… »

« Non, promis ! Tu sais que c'est faux, que j'adore les poissons. Je m'en occuperai certainement mieux qu'un chien d'ailleurs. »

Clarke se figea, elle qui avait dans l'idée de l'emmener par la suite dans une animalerie, venait de se prendre une douche froide. Elle soupira alors « Et Jasper ? Il va pas kiffer… » Elle se tourna vers Lexa et lui glissa « Jasper, c'est notre chat. »

Lexa opina silencieusement, préférant restée à l'écart de ce débat mère-fille

« Maman… Regarde les avantages : ca salit pas, ca peut rester des jours autonomes… »

Les regards de Clarke et sa fille se croisèrent, s'ancrèrent et finalement… « Ok… »

« Vrai ? »

Et avant que Clarke ne réponde, son téléphone vibra. Elle lut le message est grimaça « C'est une blague… »

« Quoi ? »

« Raven et Anya sont parties ensemble… »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Sérieusement ? »

« Merde, c'est elle qui nous a accompagné… »

« Mais alors et mon aquarium ? Et mes poissons ? »

Lexa vit la tristesse sur le visage de la petite fille et se tourna alors vers Clarke « Je peux vous ramener. »

« Non, merci, on va rentrer en bus. »

« Ne soyez pas butée. Votre fille réclame son cadeau d'anniversaire et je peux le transporter. »

Clarke soupira alors, se sentant coincée entre sa fille et sa collègue de travail « Et merde… »

« Ca ne me dérange absolument pas, vraiment. »

« Super ! » ! s'enjoua la petite qui comprit que, grâce à Lexa, elle reviendrait chez elle avec tout ce qu'il fallait.

Et ce fut effectivement le cas : Madi repartit avec une petite armée de nano poissons, un aquarium de 100 litres et tout le matériel allant avec comme des filtres, des lumières, de la décoration pour l'aquarium et de la nourriture pour les poissons. L'aquarium était tellement imposant que ce fut un employé du parc qui les aida à le mettre dans le gros rover de Lexa.

« Je suis désolée encore de me servir de votre voiture comme d'un livreur. »

« Y'a pas de soucis, vraiment. »

Clarke indiqua la route jusqu'à son appartement « Heureusement, j'ai un ascenseur. »

« Merci mon dieu. » lança Lexa, les bras chargés de l'immense aquarium. Une fois dans l'appartement, Clarke dégagea rapidement un meuble afin de le poser dessus, pour le plus grand soulagement de Lexa.

« Ouch, ok c'est bon là ? »

« Même si ça ne l'était pas, merci mille fois ! » concéda Clarke

« De rien. »

Madi suivit quelques secondes plus tard, portant ses poissons et leur nourriture « Maman, il ne faut pas tarder à remplir l'aquarium. Il faudra y installer le filtre, les lumières, les décos et y mettre les bactéries. »

« Les bactéries ?! »

« Pour qu'un éco système se crée et que les poissons y soient bien. »

« La vache, il faut avoir un diplôme pour ça ou quoi ?! »

Lexa gloussa et soudain un petit silence gênant s'installa « Euh bon… Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer. »

« Non reste ! » lança Madi, à la surprise des deux jeunes femmes « Maman, tu peux lui offrir un café ou un truc à boire… »

Clarke haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais se tourna vers Lexa « Un café ? »

« Oh euh non, merci. »

Clarke s'approcha doucement de Lexa, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne frôlent son oreille « Acceptez quelque chose, sinon Madi va me faire la guerre pour le reste du week-end. Ayez pitié. »

Lexa sourit et quand Clarke se dégagea, elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien, frissonnant au passage « Ok. »

Madi sourit et attira Lexa vers l'aquarium, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé une alliée à qui parler de sa passion. Pendant ce temps là, Clarke eut une idée. Elle partit dans la cuisine et sortit deux immenses pizzas qu'elle fit chauffer. En préparant la salade d'entrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à Madi et Lexa, en grande conversation sur l'écosystème maritime et ce qu'il serait bon de faire pour son aquarium. Puis elles débâtèrent sur les décorations à mettre ça et là, ce qui fit sourire la jolie blonde.

Et finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, Lexa resta jusqu'à ce que les pizzas soient prêtes. Et quand Clarke lança un « A table ! » elle fut surprise.

« A table ? »

« Je me suis dis que, vu l'heure, autant manger, non ? »

Lexa jeta un œil à sa montre et constata, effectivement, qu'elle était là depuis plus d'une demi heure « Je n'ai pas fais attention. »

« J'espère que vous aimez la pizza 4 fromages. »

« Oui. » sourit Lexa

Madi était aux anges : elle pouvait rallonger son temps de parole, déblatérant littéralement sur son aquarium et ses futures possibilités « S'ils font des petits ça serait cool non ? Et j'économiserai pour leur acheter une décoration qui leur servira d'habitat, tu sais maman, ce genre de roche creuse où ils peuvent se cacher. »

« Oui je vois très bien. » s'amusa Clarke « Un peu comme dans Nemo ? »

« C'est ça ! »

Lexa regarda ces interactions comme un programme télé rafraichissant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une telle soirée. Puis soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, je… Je ne vais pas tarder, j'ai… quelque chose à faire. »

« Oh, ok pas de soucis. C'était déjà très gentil d'accepter de m'aider et de diner. N'est-ce pas Madi ? »

« Oh oui ! Dis maman, Lexa peut venir demain à ma fête ?! »

« Oh euh… Lexa a peut-être des choses à faire… »

Madi se tourna alors vers la jolie brune et soudain cette dernière se sentit piégée « Oh euh… Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, je suppose que ça sera une réunion de famille. »

Clarke haussa les épaules « Comme vous voulez. »

« Mais maman… Tu m'as dis que c'était ma journée… » grogna la petite « Ce que Madi veut, Madi a, c'est ce que tu as dis pour ce week-end. »

« … »

Clarke hésita à regarder Lexa, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je viendrais. » concéda Lexa dans un sourire rassurant

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée… »

« Je sais, mas je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et j'ai comme l'impression que j'y retrouverai Anya. » sourit-elle en finissant sa pizza « Par contre, je dois vraiment y aller. » Elle se leva, suivie de Clarke « Merci encore pour la pizza. »

« Merci pour l'aide pour l'aquarium. »

« Ce n'est rien. Madi, à demain. »

La jeune fille lui sourit et opina « Viens pour 14h, hein maman ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui, c'est ça. » Elle raccompagna Lexa jusqu'à la porte « Sérieux, si ça vous tente pas, vous n'êtes pas obligée de venir. Je peux lui dire que vous avez été appelée par votre bureau. »

« Non je viendrai. Serait-il possible que j'amène quelqu'un avec moi ? »

« Oh euh oui… Pas de soucis. Venez avec votre compagnon, plus on est de fou plus on rit. »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Huh ? »

« Non rien. A demain donc. »

« A demain. » Et quand elle referma la porte, elle se tourna vers sa fille « Oh toi, tu es dans le pétrin ! »

« Pourquoi ? » lança innocemment la petite

« Non mais sérieusement ? Tu invites une nana que tu connais depuis quoi… 3h ? »

« Tu l'aimes pas ? Moi je la trouve sympa. »

« Sympa ? Mais… On parle bien de la même personne ? »

« Elle nous a ramené ici avec l'aquarium. » lui fit remarquer Madi

« Y'a une différence entre être polie, bien élevée et… sympa ! »

« Alors, elle a accepté de venir juste… pour être polie ? »

Clarke se raidit « Oh non, non, je suis certaine qu'elle a dit oui parce que le courant est bien passé entre vous deux. »

Madi regarda son aquarium « Merci maman, pour l'aquarium je veux dire. »

« De rien… Il est pas mal hein… Tu le montreras à ta grand-mère. »

« Elle est comme toi, elle y connait rien en poisson. La seule avec qui je peux en parler c'est Lexa. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « Bah merci, dis que je sers à rien ! »

« Si, bien sur que si, tu me l'as payé. » gloussa-t-elle

« Espèce de… petite… crapule ! Va au lit ! »

Madi sauta hors de la table alors et embrassa sa mère sur la joue « A demain, bonne nuit ! »

Evidemment, Clarke comprit en voyant la table non débarrassée « La petite maline… »

Elle se leva et débarrassa les plats, repensant à cette journée : comment tout lui avait échappé ? Elle qui avait toujours le contrôle de tout. Elle avait passé l'après-midi avec cet agent du FBI aux yeux verts perçants, ce même agent qui l'intriguait et qui, à présent, était invitée à l'anniversaire de sa fille.

« Purée… »

Puis son téléphone vibra et elle ne put que sourire en lisant le message de Raven :

* _Demain, je peux venir accompagnée ?*_

Clarke lui répondit * _Laisse-moi deviner…*_

* _Non pas la peine. Alors ?*_

* _Bien sur. De toute manière, Madi a déjà invité Lexa_ *

Mais Clarke ne reçut aucune réponse. Au lieu de cela, son téléphone sonna « Allo ? »

« _Comment ça Madi a invité Lexa ?!_ »

La jolie blonde gloussa « J'y peux rien, elle m'a eu. »

« _Bah merde…_ »

« Et toi, tu amènes Anya ? »

« _Ouais.._ »

« Hey, pas de connerie hein… »

« _Rien que tu ne ferais, promis._ »

« C'est rassurant. Et je te rappelle qu'on est en pleine enquête… »

« _Je sais, je sais. On le sait toutes les deux. Et on est assez pro pour faire la part des choses… C'est pas comme si tu invitais une collègue à un anniversaire._ »

« Alors, rectification : c'est Madi qui l'a invité. »

« _Peu importe, ça reste dans un cadre non professionnel._ »

« C'est toi qui a commencé en amenant Anya et Lexa à l'aquarium ! »

« _Ouais, ouais en attendant…_ »

« Stop, c'est une collègue sur une enquête compliquée. Tu devrais, toi aussi, faire gaffe à ce que tu fais. Tu la connais à peine… »

« _Elle s'appelle Anya Reynolds, c'est un agent du FBI, elle est canon. J'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus._ »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Un jour, ça te retombera sur le coin de la gueule… »

« _En attendant, c'est la petite gueule d'Anya sur laquelle je tombe ! On viendra pour 14h30 demain._ »

« Ok. Au fait, j'ai finalement acheté un aquarium à Madi, avec tout le bordel allant avec, y compris les poissons. »

« _Pauvres poissons…_ »

« Hey ! »

« _Bon allez, j'te laisse, madame m'attends._ »

« A demain. »

Clarke regarda son téléphone et l'écran noir, avant de soupirer : son amie avait l'habitude de bruler la chandelle par les deux bouts, elle l'avait toujours fait et Clarke suivait tant bien que mal. Raven était le moteur des deux, celle qui avait toujours été forte. Clarke avait pour rôle de prendre le relai lorsque Raven n'était pas dans un bon jour. Raven fonçait, et Clarke tenait sur la longueur.

De savoir que Raven s'envoyait certainement en l'air avec cet agent qu'elle ne connaissait pas 3 jours plus tôt, n'aurait même pas du l'étonner. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Peut-être fallait-elle qu'elle se lâche un peu plus ? Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait cela, Madi vint au monde et elle du passer sa grossesse seule et démunie. Elle se jura alors de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs, et 10 ans plus tard, elle n'avait, pour l'instant, accumulé que conquête sur conquête, homme ou femme, toute plus éphémère les unes que les autres, sans prise de tête, sans engagement.

Voulait-elle quelque chose de plus stable ? Peut-être… Mais elle n'avait tellement pas le temps ni aucune piste pour l'instant, que seule l'enquête qu'elle menait actuellement serait sa compagne pour un moment encore.

* * *

Madi n'avait jamais été aussi excitée. Quand Clarke émergea enfin, elle eut la surprise de voir non seulement sa fille debout et prête, mais aussi et surtout en train d'admirer son aquarium béatement « Maman, s'ils font des bébés, ça sera trop petit. »

« Minute papillon, tu parles de bébé à une maman qui a peu dormi et qui n'a pas encore pris son café, sois conciliante s'il te plait. »

« J'ai vu sur Internet qu'on a encore pas mal de trucs à acheter… »

« Hey, je pense qu'on a ce qu'il faut pour commencer. A moins que tu ne veuilles élever une armée de nano machin. »

Madi sourit et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine « Un chocolat ? »

« S'il te plait. Alors… On va faire le gâteau ? »

« Tu me fais confiance pour le faire ?! »

« Tu préfères le commander hein… »

« J'ai seulement envie que ma fille passe son onzième anniversaire. » Elle fit le tour du comptoir et embrassa sa fille sur le front « Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. »

« Merci maman… »

« Bon alors, je commande le gâteau, on est bien d'accord ? »

« Laisse, grand-mère s'en charge. » Clarke haussa un sourcil « Elle a appelé ce matin, tu dormais encore. Elle a dit qu'elle allait apporter le gâteau… te connaissant. »

« Ah bah merci, ça fait chaud au cœur de se sentir soutenue par sa mère et sa fille… »

Madi gloussa « «Je suis contente que Lexa revienne, elle est cool. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Elle fait partie du FBI, c'est trop cool ça ! Tu te rends compte ?! »

« Ouais, ouais, j'me rends bien compte. Elle est super cool cette Lexa hein… »

« Bah elle a un flingue et une plaque ! »

« Moi aussi j'te signale ! »

« Mais toi t'es pas du FBI… »

« Hey, si j'veux, je pourrais y être… J'ai juste pas envie d'être un agent coincé du c… Bref… Je suis bien comme je suis. »

Madi s'approcha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère « Mais oui maman, t'es géniale… »

Clarke soupira « Mais tu es contente que Lexa vienne… »

« Oui ! Bon on prépare ?! »

* * *

Lorsque Madi proposa son aide, Clarke n'imaginait pas que cela consisterait à : Madi donne des ordres et elle les exécutait. La jolie blonde s'activait tandis que Madi, entre deux ordres, se pâmait devant son aquarium. Clarke n'imaginait même pas le jour où un de ses poissons serait retrouvé un matin, flottant sur le dos.

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

Madi détourna son regard de ses poissons « Tu te marieras un jour ? »

Clarke faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et après avoir retrouvé constance, elle la fixa « Pardon ? Mais… »

« Parce que, tu vois… Enfin… »

« Madi ? »

« C'est juste que… T'es toute seule et… »

« Madi, si j'avais envie, je le ferais. Je n'ai tout simplement plus le temps. »

« … »

« Hey, regarde moi… » la petite obtempéra « Y'a un problème ? »

« Non c'est juste… Si tu veux personne c'est à cause de papa ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« Il est parti, mais parfois on pense que ressortir avec quelqu'un, c'est comme le trahir. »

« Ce n'est pas mon cas… » rassura la jolie blonde « Ton père et moi… » Elle inspira, pesant ses mots face à sa fille qu'elle sentait avoir besoin de réponses « Nous nous sommes aimés, énormément. C'était intense, mais aussi fugace. La vie a fait que les choses se sont passées différemment de ce que nous pensions… Mais c'est ainsi, on a fait avec, tous les deux. Tu es arrivée et ce fut la plus belle chose pour moi, la meilleure, et de loin. Si je peux me targuer de dire que j'ai réussi correctement une chose dans ma vie, ce n'est ni professionnellement, ni même quotidiennement… C'est toi. Ca a toujours été toi. Je tuerai n'importe qui si cela signifiait te garder en sécurité. Tu es ma chair et mon sang, j'ai une arme, et je sais m'en servir. » Madi gloussa alors « Maintenant, pour ce qui est de partager mon quotidien avec quelqu'un d'autre… Ce n'est clairement pas à l'ordre du jour. Mon travail me prend du temps, et le reste, j'aimerais te le consacrer. Tu vois, il n'y a, pour l'instant, aucune place pour autre chose. »

« Mais… Tu es heureuse ? »

« La question principale est de savoir si, toi, tu l'es. Alors ? »

Madi se pinça la lèvre inférieure et détourna brièvement le regard, signe que sa mère savait décrypter parfaitement : sa fille s'apprêtait à mentir, ou du moins ne pas dire entièrement ce qu'elle pensait « Je veux… Que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je le suis, crois-moi. Mais toi Madi, dis-moi ce que tu souhaites. »

« … »

« Madi ? »

« Ca serait plus simple si on était comme tout le monde… »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra alors « Comme tout le monde ? Ou comme ces filles aimeraient que tu sois ? »

Madi la fixa, puis soupira : évidemment que sa mère savait. Elle savait toujours. N'était-ce pas le super pouvoir des parents de lire entre les lignes, voire même les pensées, de leurs enfants ? De savoir sans vraiment le montrer jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus le cacher et que, lors de la grande révélation, ils agissent comme ils avaient toujours su mais qu'ils n'en font pas étalage ?

D'un coté, Madi était soulagée que sa mère sache sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui dire, cela la soulageait d'un poids. Mais d'un autre coté : cela voulait-il dire que rien n'échappait à sa mère ? Cette perspective était aussi étouffante que terrifiante.

« Je… Non, elles… »

« Madi, je me doute que ce qui t'a mis en rage au point de la cogner, c'est que cette fille a du appuyer là où ça fait mal… Et à part l'absence d'une figure paternelle dans ta vie, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait te reprocher d'autre. »

« … »

« Alors pour commencer, cela ne la regarde absolument pas. Est-ce que je vais voir si sa mère est portée sur l'alcool ou sniffe de la drogue ? Est-ce que je vais fouiller sa vie privée pour voir si ça va avec son mari ? Je m'en fous… Et si elle, elle t'attaque sur cela c'est que, dans sa propre vie, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Et je m'en fous. Sauf si elle s'attaque de nouveau à toi sur ce sujet… Je serais incisive… Et rappelle-toi que j'ai un flingue, ok ? » Madi opina « Alors, dis-moi : est-ce que l'absence d'un papa te pèse tant que ça ? »

« Je sais pas… Je sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec alors… Comment on peut savoir ce qui nous manque si on l'a jamais connu ? »

Clarke lui caressa le visage « Et si un jour je retrouve quelqu'un ? »

« Bah… S'il est cool, pourquoi pas ? Mais… Si tu trouves pas chez les hommes, tu peux voir pour les filles, non ? »

Clarke fut surprise : elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé de sa bisexualité à sa fille, simplement parce qu'elle n'en faisait pas étalage devant elle. Madi ne savait que pour son père. Pour ce qui était des relations d'une nuit ou trop courte pour s'en soucier, Clarke n'en avait pas parlé et, à chaque, fois, préférait passer la nuit chez la conquête du jour, préférant afficher une stabilité à sa fille plutôt qu'un amoncellement de relations fugaces.

Clarke avait toujours été bisexuelle, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours regardé des deux cotés de la rue, comme Raven aimait métaphoriser la chose. Sa mère était au courant, mais n'en prit jamais ombrage, tant que sa fille était heureuse et prudente.

L'histoire avec le père de Madi avait été aussi fugace qu'intense, donnant naissance à une petite fille, mais dont la relation se termina aussitôt qu'il apprit qu'elle fut enceinte. Madi ne savait pas la vérité sur lui, et Clarke espérait qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! »

« Bah c'est vrai non ? Que tu aimes les garçons et les filles. »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« C'est Ray qui me l'a dit. »

« Ray ? »

« En fait, elle me l'a pas vraiment dit… Je l'ai entendu. »

« Oh… Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« T'en penses quoi de ça ? »

« Hm… J'en sais rien… »

Clarke lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez « Tu sais quoi ? On s'en fout. On se posera la question quand le moment viendra. Pour l'instant, c'est ta journée ! Grand-mère ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Madi sauta du tabouret et afficha un sourire éclatant « Ma journée ! »

 **TBC**


	6. Ma journée !

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je sais je poste tard, mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... J'avais rdv avec Link et ma Switch guys XD**

 **Bref, voici un chapitre qui devrait réjouir vos petits coeurs de shippers ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Ma journée**

Abby ne tarda pas à arriver, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Evidemment, Clarke s'était plainte qu'elle n'aurait pas du, que Madi avait été déjà bien gâtée, mais Abby insista, tout comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de son unique petite-fille.

Madi reçut ainsi quelques livres et encyclopédies, notamment sur le monde marin, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or, un set de vernis à ongles et, pour finir, une nouvelle lampe de chevet qui affichait, telle une veilleuse, des vagues et des méduses au plafond dans une lumière feutrée.

Et tandis que la petite feuilletait avec avidité une des encyclopédies, Clarke et sa mère se laissèrent aller à quelques confidences « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mieux. On a parlé. »

« Je vois ça. Je te l'avais dis. Quel était le problème ? »

« Pas vraiment un problème en soit, et ça ne sera pas réglé aussi facilement mais il semblerait que Madi ait subi les railleries de ses chères camarades concernant mon célibat et l'absence d'un père au foyer. Le mot « _bâtarde_ » à été utilisée… »

« Oh je vois… »

« Mais ça va mieux. » sourit Clarke « Au fait, Raven doit venir accompagnée… »

« Ah oui ? Je croyais que Shaw était en déplacement. »

« Hm ouaip… Il s'agit d'une collègue, elle bosse dans le FBI. On est sur une affaire ensemble en ce moment… »

« Et bien… C'est… »

« … Débile, tu peux le dire. Je l'ai mise en garde, et je sens que cette histoire va tourner court… »

« Au moins, elle le vivra. »

Clarke se tourna vers sa mère « Essaies-tu de me dire quelque chose ?! »

« Moi ? Non… Je rejoins simplement ma petite-fille dans l'envie qu'elle a d'avoir sa mère heureuse et dans une relation stable. »

« Le mot clé ici est « _stable_ ». Et pour l'instant je n'ai, ni de près ni de loin, quelque chose qui y ressemble. Je ne veux pas que Madi voit défiler mes conquêtes, s'y accrocher, pour finir par les voir disparaitre. Je veux lui présenter quelqu'un qui serait LA bonne personne. »

« Comment faire cela si tu ne rencontres personne… »

« C'est dingue ça, vous vous êtes passées le mot avec Madi ou quoi ?! »

Abby hoqueta « Nous avons juste le même but : que tu sois heureuse. »

« Mais je le suis, vraiment. »

Soudain, la sonnette retentit « Ah, voilà Raven. » lança Abby

« Hm nope, elle a les clés, elle serait rentrée direct. »

« Qui alors ? »

« Oh j'ai invité, enfin plutôt Madi a invité, quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Une amie ? »

« Pas vraiment… » Clarke se dirigea vers la porte « Plutôt une des miennes. » lui lança-t-elle d'un sourire avant d'ouvrir et de voir Lexa de l'autre coté, un léger sourire discret sur le visage « Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Griffin. » lança poliment Lexa « Je ne suis pas en retard ? »

« Non, absolument pas. »

« Je… J'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi. » Elle laissa passer alors un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, à la chevelure blonde vénitienne « Voici Aden, c'est mon fils. »

Clarke se crispa alors et écarquilla les yeux « Vous avez un fils ?! Mais… »

« Chacun son jardin secret. » concéda Lexa en un sourire

« Hey Lexa ! » lança Madi en allant à sa rencontre

« Hey Madi, joyeux anniversaire ! Je te présente Aden. »

« Salut ! » dit-il d'un signe de la main « Tiens, c'est de ma part et celle de ma mère. »

Madi jeta un œil curieux vers Lexa avant d'accepter le cadeau « Merci beaucoup ! »

« Il ne fallait pas. » lança Clarke

« Que serait un anniversaire sans cadeau ?! »

Sur ce, Madi ouvrit le paquet et ses yeux pétillèrent soudain « Wow ! Trop beau ! »

Dans ses mains, une épave d'un vieux galion, décoration idéale pour son tout nouvel aquarium « Regarde maman ! T'as vu ça ? »

« Oui, c'est magnifique. »

Madi se tourna vers Aden « On l'installe ? »

« Ouais ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Aden fut intégré dans la bulle de Madi, tout aussi facilement que le fut Lexa. Il fallait croire que c'était de famille.

Lexa gloussa « Vous m'aviez dis que peu d'enfants de son âge serait présent, j'ai pensé qu'amener Aden serait une bonne idée. »

Clarke jeta un œil à sa fille, en train de poser son épave dans son aquarium, tout sourire « Oui, c'était une bonne idée, merci. Entrez. »

Lexa s'exécuta alors « J'ai aussi apporté ceci. » Elle tendit une bouteille de champagne

« Wow… Et en plus vous comptez me saouler… » plaisanta la jolie blonde

« Oh vous n'avez pas besoin de cela pour être soulante… »

« Ah ah très drôle. »

Clarke la conduisit jusqu'au salon où Abby l'accueillit d'un sourire crispé et curieux « Lexa, voici ma mère, Abigail Griffin. Maman, je te présente Lexa Woods, un agent du FBI avec qui je bosse sur une enquête en ce moment… »

« Oh, bien. Clarke m'a dit quelques mots sur cette affaire qui semble difficile. »

« Effectivement. » sourit Lexa

« Et ce jeune homme est… »

« Mon fils, Aden. »

« Il semble avoir l'âge de Madi. »

« Il a 12 ans. »

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, avide d'en savoir plus. Et l'occasion lui en fut donnée lorsqu'Abby s'excusa pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Alors… Vous avez un fils… »

« Oui. »

« Vous auriez pu me le dire quand vous avez rencontré Madi à l'aquarium. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Clarke hoqueta, surprise « Euh bah je sais pas. Un échange de bon procédé : je vous dis pour ma fille, vous me dites pour votre fils… Et on est quitte. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Je ne savais pas que l'on se devait quelque chose… »

« Bref, merci d'être venue, et merci de l'avoir amené… » Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes, discutant avec énergie autour de l'aquarium « … C'est une très bonne idée. »

« Aden est aussi assez solitaire et réservé. »

« Un point commun avec ma fille. »

« Un autre point commun : il est féru de poissons, du monde aquatique et autre. Nous avons nous-mêmes un aquarium à la maison. »

« Ah je vois. Alors, ils se sont bien trouvés. »

Lexa sourit, suivie par Clarke. Cette dernière était rassurée : déjà parce que sa fille semblait se socialisée un peu plus et parce qu'elle semblait enfin heureuse, au-delà du fait que c'était, en temps normal, une petite fille toujours gaie et joyeuse. Clarke savait qu'elle avait besoin de bien plus… Et cette chose pourrait se matérialiser au travers d'un jeune garçon et sa mère.

« Il est cool ton aquarium. » lança Aden

« Merci. Je l'ai eu hier. »

« Ouais, ma mère m'a dit. » sourit-il « Tu fais dans les nano poissons. Moi j'ai des combattants. »

« Des combattants ? Trop classe ! »

« J'ai un grand aquarium dans mon salon et dans ma chambre, plus petit, avec des nano poissons aussi. »

« J'ai réussi à convaincre difficilement ma mère pour un aquarium, je doute qu'elle me laisse en avoir un deuxième un jour. »

« Peut-être que si elle voit que tu es capable de t'en occuper correctement, elle pourrait te faire confiance pour un second. Ca a marché pour moi. »

Madi se retourna et vit sa mère et Lexa en grande conversation « Je savais pas que Lexa avait un fils, elle m'a rien dit hier. »

Aden sourit « Ouais, elle m'appelle son « jardin secret ». Elle ne veut pas mélanger le professionnel et le privé. »

« Ma mère aussi dit ça. Ca doit être tous les flics, non ? »

« Probablement. » sourit-il « T'es en quelle classe ? »

« Dernière année. Je passe au collège l'année prochaine… »

« T'as pas l'air enjouée… »

« J'en sais rien… Tout changera peut-être là-bas. »

« Pourquoi, t'es en galère ? »

« C'est juste… » elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère « Les gens sont méchants et nuls parfois. »

Aden soupira avant de sourire « Il est cool ton aquarium. »

« Grâce à votre cadeau aussi. Merci encore. »

« De rien. La prochaine fois, tu devrais y mettre quelques plantes aussi, ça fera joli je pense. Je connais un bon magasin qui vend ce genre de trucs… »

« Cool, merci. » Puis elle se tourna et regarda Lexa qui partageait quelques mots avec Abby « Ta mère est génial. »

« Ouais je sais. Mais c'est pas une partie de plaisir non plus. Déformation professionnelle je crois. » plaisanta-t-il « Mais ouais, elle est cool. Tu verrais l'effet qu'elle fait aux réunions parents-profs. »

Madi sourit « J'imagine. Et ton père ? Il fait quoi ? »

« Ah… J'ai pas de père. »

« Oh pardon, je ne savais pas… »

« … Non, non, il est pas mort ou un truc du genre. J'ai simplement _pas de père._ » sourit-il « Lexa n'est pas ma mère biologique, mais sa femme l'était, Costia. Elles étaient mariées et ont décidé d'avoir un bébé. Je suis né, on a vécu heureux jusqu'à ce que la maladie emporte ma mère. Depuis, il ne reste plus que Lexa et moi. Même si, biologiquement, elle ne l'est pas, j'peux te garantir que c'est bien ma mère, officiellement parlant… Et je souhaite à personne de dire le contraire où il y aurait du sang sur les murs. » Madi gloussa en imaginant la scène « Et toi, ton père alors ? »

« Oh… Il est parti quand j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. Il avait un travail qui faisait qu'il n'était pas souvent à la maison. Du coup, il a pris une décision radicale : partir. Ca a été compliqué, mais on a surmonté ça. »

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça. »

« Je t'avouerais que je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Et depuis son départ, il a jamais essayé d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Ma mère dit que c'est parce qu'il est souvent à l'étranger. Il est reporter et est souvent sur le terrain… »

« Il te manque ? »

« J'en sais rien… C'est une sensation étrange… Toi, elle te manque ta mère ? »

« Tous les jours. » sourit-il tristement « Mais ça fait 5 ans maintenant. Alors, on est passé à autre chose, tout en gardant dans un coin de notre tête, Costia. »

« Ta mère ne veut pas retrouver quelqu'un ? »

Aden hoqueta sarcastiquement « Houlà, vaste sujet… Je pense que si elle avait quelqu'un, elle serait plus détendue. Elle, elle pense qu'avoir quelqu'un est une perte de temps. Je pense surtout qu'elle veut plus souffrir de trop aimer quelqu'un, du coup, elle se l'interdit. »

« C'est triste… »

« Ouais, ça changera peut-être un jour. »

Soudain, ils furent tous deux attirés par les rires que Clarke et Lexa échangèrent, visiblement au sujet du champagne apporté par cette dernière. Aden sourit tandis que Madi fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose venait de la frapper, puis son visage se radoucit et elle sourit à son tour. Oui, cette journée allait être très intéressante.

* * *

Et elle le fut bien plus encore lorsque Raven et Anya arrivèrent à leur tour. La jolie latino, tout enjouée, présenta à Abby ce qu'elle qualifiait de « nouvelle conquête ».

Et tandis qu'Anya fut ravie de revoir Aden, Clarke prit Raven à part dans la cuisine « Alors… ta nouvelle conquête hein… C'est sur qu'il vaut mieux présenter la chose sous cet angle que de dire que c'est ton plan cul du moment… »

« Ce que tu peux être cynique… Ou jalouse, je ne sais pas. »

« Jalouse ? Jalouse de quoi ? D'un plan cul ? Quand je veux j'en ai aussi. »

« Ouais, ça j'en suis certaine… En attendant, avec Anya, c'est cool. » dit-elle en jetant un œil attendri vers la jolie blonde aux yeux en amande. Ce regard, cette étincelle qui ne trompait personne, et encore moins Clarke. Elle savait. Elle savait certainement avant même que Raven ne s'en rende compte elle-même « Et puis, je t'avouerai qu'au lit… c'est une bombe. »

Puis cette étincelle disparut, enfouie sous ce que Raven savait faire de mieux : la dissimulation par l'humour. Pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, c'était l'arme ultime de la jeune femme, comme un rempart infranchissable et indescriptible afin que personne ne puisse lire en elle car elle détestait se mettre à nu devant les autres. Mais Clarke savait qu'elle mentait. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il était certain qu'elles n'avaient pas couché ensemble.

Clarke était habituée et avait appris à lire Raven comme son libre préféré dont elle connaissait tous les passages. Et malgré les efforts de son amie pour ne rien laisser paraitre, Clarke était convaincue que sous cette couche de « ne rien laisser paraitre », séjournait un cœur qui n'attendait que de battre pour quelqu'un. Et si ce quelqu'un était Anya ?

« Hey, et toi, tu m'avais pas dis que Lexa amenait son copain ? Je savais pas qu'elle faisait dans le juvénile… »

« C'est son fils. »

« Bah merde… Alors là, si on me l'avait dis, je l'aurais pas cru. Merde… »

« Ouais, étrange hein. Moi j'ai toujours cru que les agents du FBI étaient des personnes solitaires, accros à leur taff, sans vie extérieure. Et là, coup sur coup : je vois un des agents s'éprendre d'un flic en un clin d'œil et un autre, mère de famille… Y'a de quoi être désarçonné. »

« Il a l'air sympa ce gamin, mais il a intérêt à garder ses mains dans ses poches hein, ma Madi n'est pas du genre facile. »

« Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Elle a 10 ans, il en a 12 ! »

« Hey y'a pas d'âge… »

« Je t'interdis de penser ça de Madi. » Clarke découpa le gâteau en plusieurs parts « Elle est heureuse aujourd'hui. » constata la jolie blonde

Raven opina, sachant que les temps avaient été durs pour les Griffin. Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait les 10 ans de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa nièce à part entière. Elle aimait Madi comme si c'était sa propre fille et Clarke comme si c'était sa jumelle. Elle s'était jurée de les protéger, comme elles avaient été là pour elle.

« Et Lexa alors ? »

« Quoi Lexa ? »

« Bah je sais pas… Le courant passe bien non ? »

« Il passe. Ca reste cordial pour des collègues qui ne se connaissent que depuis quelques jours. »

« Cordial ? T'es sérieuse ? Qui invite une simple collègue à l'anniversaire de sa fille ? »

« Je te l'ai dis, c'est Madi qui l'a invité. J'ai accepté parce que ça la rendait heureuse, et je ne suis pas mécontente de ma décision quand je la vois aujourd'hui. »

« Oui c'est sûr. En attendant, ta mère semble captivée par Lexa… »

« Elle est surtout curieuse du coté « agent du FBI » de Lexa. » plaisanta Clarke

« Maman ! Le gâteau, on a faim ! »

Raven rejoignit Anya et leurs mains se joignirent discrètement, tandis que Clarke apporta le gâteau sur lequel Madi fondit littéralement « Hey, hey minute papillon ! »

Aden se joignit à Lexa, qui posa ses mains amoureusement sur ses épaules. Madi se colla à Clarke, ses bras entourant sa taille « Merci maman, j'adore cette journée ! »

Clarke ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Ce n'était pas son anniversaire, mais c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait recevoir. Quand le gâteau fut distribué et le champagne versé, tous se retrouvèrent autour de la table, sauf Madi et Aden, préférant s'occuper de l'aquarium de la petite fille.

« Est-ce compliqué d'être agent du FBI au quotidien ? » demanda par curiosité Abby

« Il faut être évidemment dédié à son travail, faire des concessions, des sacrifices parfois. Il faut aussi savoir laisser les cas difficiles aux portes du bureau et rentrer chez soi sans avoir à se taper la tête contre les murs le soir. Etre du FBI c'est aussi une philosophie patriotique. » répondit Anya « On respecte notre pays, nos lois et on fait tout pour cela. »

« Je suppose que vous avez des affaires assez compliquées… »

« Il ne faut pas croire qu'au FBI nous n'avons que des affaires extraordinaires. Nous nous greffons la plupart du temps à des affaires en cours, simplement pour creuser un peu plus les enquêtes. Nous avons des moyens supplémentaires, nous avons des hommes un peu partout, des connaissances et des passe-droits que les autorités locales n'ont pas forcément. »

« Ouais en gros, ils finissent le job. » railla Raven

« T'étais pas vraiment contre hier soir huh… » murmura Anya

Clarke n'eut pas à entendre ce que venait de lui glisser au creux de l'oreille Anya pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir les détails. Elle grimaça alors tandis que Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et vous Lexa, jongler entre le FBI et votre fils… N'est-ce pas compliqué ? Je parle en connaissance de cause : Clarke doit faire de même avec Madi. »

« J'essaie d'être une mère attentive. Quand je suis sur une enquête qui demande une absence prolongée, je peux compter sur des amis pour s'occuper d'Aden. Je l'ai aussi élevé dans l'optique de le rendre assez autonome très tôt. Il n'en reste pas moins un jeune ado, mais il est débrouillard et très intelligent. J'ai entièrement confiance en lui, et il le sait. Il n'a aucun intérêt à trahir ma confiance, il le sait, je peux être une mère attentive et douce autant qu'impitoyable lorsqu'on me berne. »

Clarke sourit : elle n'eut aucun mal à croire cela. Lexa avait cette force que seuls ceux avec un charisme indubitable détenaient. Elle se retrouvait un peu dans ses paroles, sachant que Madi avait du grandir bien plus vite que les autres, au détriment d'une enfance paisible et sans problème. Elles faisaient toutes les deux un métier dangereux qui pourrait faire basculer leur vie et celle de leur enfant respectif.

« Vous êtes mère célibataire ? »

« Maman ! » argua Clarke

Lexa gloussa et leva sa main « Non c'est rien. Et… Oui, je le suis. J'ai perdu ma femme il y a cinq ans, d'une longue maladie. »

« Oh, je suis désolée. »

« Ne le soyez pas, sauf si vous êtes responsable de sa malformation cardiaque. » sourit tristement la jolie brune

« Je suis médecin et j'ai perdu mon mari d'un cancer, je connais cette peine et ce sentiment d'impuissance que l'on compense, par la suite, en essayant de gérer au mieux sa vie, pour ne plus qu'elle nous échappe ainsi. »

« Exactement. » opina Lexa « Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus me contenter de juste travailler. Si je disparais, Aden sera seule, il aura perdu ses deux mères… Je ne peux le permettre. Alors, s'il le faut, si un jour je me sens trop en danger, je changerai ce qu'il faut… »

Clarke leva alors son verre « A nous, nos vies, nos enfants… »

Tous l'imitèrent alors et la bouteille de champagne apportée par Lexa fut rapidement finie. La journée passa et si Aden et Madi semblaient avoir définitivement accrochés, on pouvait en dire de même pour leur mère respective. Car si Abby dut repartir plus tôt, car de garde, Anya et Raven avaient décidé de se mettre un peu à l'écart, rejoignant les enfants, et laissant ainsi Lexa et Clarke dans la cuisine, l'une faisant la vaisselle et l'autre l'essuyant.

« C'était une charmante journée. » concéda Lexa « Ca faisait longtemps. »

« Ouais, je suis contente aussi. Madi était heureuse, c'était un anniversaire réussi. » Lexa continua d'essuyer la vaisselle donnée par Clarke « Merci au fait, pour le cadeau et… le coup de main. »

« C'est normal. » Lexa jeta un œil vers Anya et Raven, dont les regards et les mains avaient peine à être dissimulés, et elle sourit « Ces deux là… Il semblerait que quelque chose se profile. »

« C'est si rapide, avant-hier, elles ne se connaissaient pas. »

« Parfois, il suffit d'un regard. » se moqua Lexa

« Vous n'y croyez pas ? Au coup de foudre je veux dire… »

« Pas vraiment. Je crois qu'un couple solide se base sur une connaissance de l'autre. Une connaissance, une confiance et une relation à long terme. »

« Je suppose que vous vous connaissiez bien avec votre femme ? »

Lexa sourit alors « Oui, depuis le collège à vrai dire. Ce qui n'était qu'une relation adolescente est devenue plus sérieuse. On a parlé fiançailles et mariage au bout de 6 ans de relation. On avait décidé d'attendre la fin du lycée. J'avais déjà l'envie d'entrer dans le FBI… Elle, elle voulait être psychologue. On avait tout planifié, notre relation était presque millimétré : on avait prévu notre mariage et notre lune de miel en fonction de nos études supérieures… Tout a changé lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé son désir d'enfant. »

« Pas prévu ? »

« Oh si, mais pas si tôt… Mais finalement… Nous nous sommes mariées et dans la foulée nous avons entamé les démarches pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. La première fois fut la bonne. Costia a décidé de mettre entre parenthèse ses études pour s'occuper de sa grossesse, puis du bébé. Moi je suis entrée à l'école de police. Et quand Aden eut 4 ans, j'ai été accepté au FBI. Costia était si fière… » son sourire disparut alors, et Clarke comprit que la suite du récit ne serait pas si joyeuse « Quand elle était plus jeune, Costia a été diagnostiquée avec une faiblesse cardiaque, une sorte de souffle au cœur. Elle avait toujours un cœur fragile. Porter un enfant était risqué mais elle a tenu bon. On pensait alors que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Mais… On se trompait. »

« Lexa… »

« On pensait que c'était juste une quinte de toux… Mais bientôt, elle étouffa en se tenant la poitrine. Elle disait avoir une sorte de crampe… et elle s'est écroulée. Le temps d'appeler l'ambulance, elle était dans le coma. Elle est restée plusieurs jours ainsi avant de se réveiller… Juste à temps pour me dire adieux et me prodiguer ses derniers conseils pour Aden. » elle sourit de nouveau en pensant à ce souvenir « Je me suis toujours considérée comme la mère d'Aden, à part entière, mais il était évident qu'il avait un lien plus profond avec Costia : parce qu'elle l'avait porté, parce qu'elle passait bien plus de temps avec lui que moi. Bien évidemment, je l'aime, c'est mon bien le plus précieux, mais quand Costia est partie, je me suis retrouvée démunie face à ce petit être de 7 ans. Il venait de perdre sa mère, je devais assurer. J'ai alors pris une pause dans mon travail et j'ai renoué le lien avec Aden. »

« Puis vous êtes revenue sur le front. »

« Parce qu'être mère au foyer n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne considérais pas le fait de retravailler comme un abandon. Il était à l'école, avait une bonne nounou et je revenais aussi vite et aussi souvent que possible. Il est intelligent, il a très vite compris et accepté que sa maman n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il ne m'en a jamais voulu, ou du moins ne me la jamais dit ou fait ressentir… »

« Vous êtes courageuse… On dirait pas comme ça. »

Lexa gloussa « Ah oui ? »

« On imagine, moi la première, que les agents du FBI sont sans cœur et bornés à leur travail. Mais avec vous, on découvre qu'ils ont une vie aussi. » plaisanta-t-elle

« Oh je vois… Je peux vous prouver que nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. »

« Vous avez largement commencé. » sourit Clarke

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Clarke ne capte les premiers signes de fatigue chez sa fille « Je crois que la petite fête est finie. »

« Je crois aussi. Demain école et retour au bureau. »

« Ouais. Les enfants ! » Madi, Aden, mais aussi Raven et Anya se tournèrent vers Clarke « Il commence à se faire tard. »

« Clarkie a raison. » concéda Raven « Demain est un autre jour. »

Anya opina et se leva, suivie de Raven. Aden rejoignit sa mère et Madi la sienne « Merci beaucoup madame Griffin. »

« Hey, moi c'est Clarke, ok ? »

« Ok, Clarke. »

« Bonne soirée et à demain. A bientôt Madi, et encore bon anniversaire. »

« Merci Lexa ! Aden m'a dit que, quand ça sera possible, je pourrais venir voir vos aquariums. »

« Oh et bien… Avec plaisir. »

Elle se tourna vers Clarke et la salua poliment, geste réciproquement fait de la part de la blonde avant que tous ne s'en aille. Raven resta quelques secondes « Je repars chez moi… »

« Anya ? »

« Anya rentre chez elle. On en est pas encore à vivre sous le même toit. » sourit la belle hispanique « On se voit demain ? »

« Evidemment… On est loin d'en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire. »

Raven lui sourit et rejoignit Anya qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsque Clarke referma la porte, elle eut un sentiment d'épuisement intense, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Son corps n'avait plus l'habitude de tant d'interaction. Mais, en contrepartie, voir le sourire sur le visage de sa fille était incomparable et n'avait pas de prix.

« Alors chérie, cette journée ? »

« C'était génial ! Merci encore ! »

« Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Aden visiblement. »

« On a pleins de points communs : on adore les poissons, on a des aquariums, on a des mamans célibataires qui bossent dans la police. »

« Ah ah. Alors tant mieux. » soupira Clarke

« Ouais, c'était une super journée ! »

* * *

Clarke aurait aimé dire la même chose de la journée qui suivit. Une fois Madi à l'école, la jolie blonde se rendit au bureau de police où elle y retrouva Bellamy concentré sur son écran.

« La vache, tu vas saigner du nez là… » plaisanta-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord de son bureau. Elle balaya la pièce du regard « Le FBI n'est pas là ? »

« Nope. Elles sont à Washington. »

« Ah oui ? Etrange, elles m'ont rien dit hier. »

Bell haussa un sourcil « Hier ? Vous avez fais du rab ? »

« Longue histoire… Bref, Ray va plancher un peu plus sur les centres de Ryce. Avec un peu de chance, y'en a un dans le coin et on pourra creuser de ce coté. »

« Je l'espère pour toi. »

« Alors, comment ça va avec Echo ? »

« Tu t'en soucies ?! Vraiment ? »

« Hey ! Arrêtes. Je l'apprécie. Elle peut botter des culs autant que moi. »

Bellamy sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison « Elle… On va bien, on va très bien. Moi je m'inquiète un peu plus pour toi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Cette enquête… Je la sens pas. »

« Moi au contraire, je sens qu'elle va booster ma carrière et que j'aurais mérité de belles vacances après toute cette merde ! »

« Griffin ! Dans mon bureau ! » hurla Kane au travers de toute la pièce, attirant les regards de tous

« Ouais… Tes vacances sont pas encore là à mon avis… » railla Bell

Elle lui envoya un majeur bien tendu avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son supérieur « Un problème boss ? »

« Aucun. Enfin j'espère. Asseyez-vous. »

Clarke s'exécuta et se sentit soudain oppressée « Kane ? »

« Les agents du FBI reprennent le dossier. »

« Oui, ça je sais. »

« Non, vous ne savez pas. Ils reprennent le dossier… seuls. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ils ont dis que, grâce à vous, ils avaient ce qu'ils leur fallait. Ils nous remercient de notre aide et… »

« Mais je m'en balance de leurs remerciements moi ! » argua-t-elle « Ils me mettent une nouvelle fois sur la touche ! »

« … »

« En gros, ils se sont servis de moi, mes compétences, mes collègues et une fois qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils nous larguent ?! Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! »

« Griffin, du calme. On savait que ça finirait comme ça… Ca m'étonne que ça n'ait pas été fait plus tôt d'ailleurs. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est mon enquête aussi et je compte bien la finir. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Ils ont repris l'affaire, les dossiers, nous n'avons plus rien. »

« Oh si, j'ai encore un atout qu'ils n'ont pas pu prendre ! » dit-elle avait de se lever et de sortir

« GRIFFIN ! » Elle se retourna « Ne faites pas de connerie… Je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir. »

« J'ai pas besoin de couverture. »

« Griffin, si vous allez contre mes ordres, je vous mets à pied. »

« Pas de soucis, j'ai saisi. »

« Clarke… » Kane était dans une position délicate : il avait rencontré Abigail Griffin lors de l'intégration de sa fille dans son poste. Il avait tout de suite flashé sur cette femme aussi belle que forte. Dès lors, inconsciemment peut-être, il avait pris sous son aile Clarke, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa situation. Et finalement, quand il vit ses aptitudes tant sur le terrain que derrière un bureau pour creuser une enquête, il ne se fit pas de soucis pour elle… Du moins dans les faits. Car il était évidemment que la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa mère, influençait grandement son point de vue. Et alors qu'il allait arguer une nouvelle fois, Griffin était déjà dehors. Il soupira : il savait son tempérament, il la connaissait et savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

Murphy, passant dans les couloirs, alpagua la jolie blonde

« Hey Griff, tu … »

Mais la jeune femme passa devant son collègue et ami avant de foncer vers un endroit bien précis.

« JE VAIS LES TUER ! » lança Clarke en ouvrant avec fracas le bureau de Raven, cerné par des hordes d'ordinateurs

« Salut Clarkie. Je peux savoir qui va être victime de ton courroux ? »

« Tu savais ? Dis-moi que tu l'ignorais, sinon je te tords le cou. »

« Je savais quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Anya, Lexa et leurs compères du FBI… Ils se sont barrés en emmenant avec eux l'affaire. »

« Sérieux ? Mais… Non, Anya ne m'a rien dit… Elle est gonflée, bordel. »

Clarke railla alors « Ouais, t'as bien fais de t'envoyer en l'air avec tiens ! »

« Pour ta gouverne, on a pas couché ensemble. » admit Raven

« Ouais, à d'autre… »

« Non, sérieusement. On a passé la soirée ensemble, après l'aquarium et ensuite on est restées chez moi. On a parlé pendant des heures avant de s'endormir comme des merdes sur le canapé. On s'est réveillées le lendemain juste à temps pour venir à l'anniversaire de Madi. »

« … »

« Hey… J'te jure, si j'avais su quoique se soit… »

« Je sais, je sais. Elles se sont bien foutues de notre gueule… Elles ont tout pris. »

Raven sourit « Pas tout je ne crois pas. » Elle pianota sur son ordinateur, comme le présageait Clarke « Tada ! »

« On les a ? »

« Toutes les données : des témoins, des victimes… Jonathan Ryce et ses séminaires à la con, bref, tout est là. »

« Ils ne t'ont rien pris ? »

« Bien sur que si, sauf que j'avais fais une sauvegarde de tout. » lança-t-elle dans un clin d'œil

« Bien joué Ray. »

« Et maintenant… On fait quoi ? Ils nous tiennent par les couilles là… »

« On a encore toutes les infos, on peut continuer de notre coté. »

« Attend, tu comptes sérieusement défier le FBI et marcher sur leur plate-bande ? »

« C'est mon affaire ! »

« Clarke arrête merde ! Tu comptes sérieusement faire ça ? Tu sais ce que ça coute ce genre de boulette ? »

« … »

« Clarke tu peux te faire arrêter pour ça ! Entrave à la justice… Tu peux même être accusée de trahison… Tu sais combien ça coute ? Certainement une bonne dizaine d'années en taule. C'est ça que tu veux ? 10 ans loin de Madi, c'est ce que tu souhaites pour elle ? Simplement pour une question d'égo…. C'est cher payé. »

« … »

« Clarke, c'est fini. On a fait ce qu'on avait à faire… On passe à autre chose. »

Clarke fulmina intérieurement : Raven avait raison, cette enquête ne méritait pas qu'elle sacrifie sa liberté et Madi. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose « C'est pas juste… »

« Je pourrais en parler à Anya, voir ce qu'elle en dit. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a des explications à te donner ? Si elle avait voulu le faire, elle l'aurait déjà fait. »

« … »

Clarke soupira alors « Et merde… »

Clarke était en colère : contre elle, pour avoir été si crédule et contre le FBI pour s'être servie d'elle. Elle voulait hurler, taper ou encore secouer tout et n'importe quoi.

« Clarkie, prends quelques jours avec ta fille, allez faire un tour ailleurs, voir autre chose. »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la tête à ça ? »

« On a bien bossé sur cette affaire. Elle est quasi bouclée grâce à nous. »

« Ouais, quasi… » soupira Clarke « J'aurais aimé la finir. »

 **TBC**


	7. Infiltration

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous bien ? Moi impec : terrassée par la gastro, mais tout va bien XD**

 **BONNE NOUVELLE ! Pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas encore : ma dernière Nouvelle est sortie en début de semaine et est dispo à l'achat en Ebook sur le site "Reines de Coeur"... Elle s'appelle Aloah et prend place à Hawaï. Si le coeur vous en dit, jetez-y un oeil ^^**

 **Autre nouvelle, moins jojo celle-là, je ne serais pas là dimanche prochain, du coup, si je peux, j'essaierai de poster la suite samedi dans la matinée, sinon, ça devra attendre Lundi matin.**

 **En attendant, merci encore pour vos reviews et à présent, place à la suite !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Infiltration**

Trois jours passèrent… Trois jours durant lesquelles Clarke avait repris ses habitudes, avec sa fille, au travail. Elle était sur une nouvelle enquête, bien moins passionnante avouait-elle, que la précédente : une histoire de vol à mains armées dans une banque, une récidive d'un gang qui semblait plutôt bien organisé.

« Bell, tu aurais le rapport des experts sur les possibles traces ADN ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle avait le nez collé à son ordi

« Hm nope, pas encore. Ils ont un matos de pro… Ils sont défoncés le coffre-fort en quelques secondes. D'ailleurs, si l'on en croit les vidéos de surveillance, il semblerait qu'ils sachent exactement ce qu'ils font. »

« Oui enfin, il le faut un minimum si tu veux t'attaquer à une banque… T'arrive pas les mains dans les poches. »

« Non je veux dire : ils ont un timing impeccable : ils savent à la seconde près combien de temps mettront les flics à arriver. »

« Un complice ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Faudrait revoir les dépositions des employés et leur dossier. »

« Merde, on va y passer la nuit… »

« Clarke… »

« Je vais devoir appeler Madi… »

« Clarke… »

« On avait prévu pizza. »

« Clarke ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Bellamy fit un coup de tête derrière elle pour qu'elle se retourne. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle se figea : devant elle, Anya, le visage impassible, les bras croisés.

« Bah merde… » souffla Clarke en se levant « Je pensais jamais vous revoir… »

« Griffin, on peut parler ? »

« Ah parce que maintenant vous voulez parler ? Trois jours plus tard ? »

« Griffin. »

Clarke aurait voulu l'ignorer, comme elles l'avaient fait avec elle, mais au lieu de cela, elle soupira et se leva. Sans un mot, elles sortirent du bureau de police et Clarke les conduisit vers un banc dans le parc bordant l'immeuble. Ce n'est qu'une fois assises, que la jolie blonde consentit à ouvrir la bouche « Alors… Vous êtes là pour ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

Clarke hoqueta « Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Depuis quand le FBI s'excuse ? »

« Depuis que les choses n'ont pas été faites à la régulière. »

« Vous saviez ? Le dimanche quand vous êtes venues chez moi, vous saviez que l'enquête me serait retirée ? »

« Non. Nous l'avons appris le lundi matin alors que nous nous apprêtions à venir à Polis. »

« … »

« Nous n'avons pas pu vous prévenir. »

« Et Raven ? »

« Raven ? »

« Bah… Il parait que vous êtes… proches. Je sais pas moi, vous auriez pu au moins la jouer réglo avec elle. »

Anya fronça les sourcils « Pour autant que je sache, ce que je fais en dehors de l'enquête ne regarde que moi et l'intéressée. Pour ce qui est de l'enquête, j'ai été aussi surprise que vous. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Griffin, quoique soit nos points de vues, et croyez-moi, ils diffèrent, je reconnais que vous nous avez beaucoup aidé sur cette affaire. »

« Merci. » railla amèrement la jeune femme

« Mais pour ce qui va suivre, nous avons besoin de compétences précises, que vous ne pouvez apporter. »

« Des compétences précises ? Comme ? »

« … »

« Oh sérieusement, vous allez me sortir le couplet du « secret défense » maintenant ? »

« … »

« Merde, pourquoi vous êtes venue ici à la fin ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de venir vous excuser et vous expliquer ? Si ce n'est pour Raven, je ne vois pas d'autres explications… »

« Lexa y tenait. »

Clarke la regarda d'yeux ronds et interloqués « Ah oui ? »

« Elle reconnait elle aussi votre plu value sur cette enquête et trouvait que ce n'était pas juste envers vous que l'on vous mette sur la touche ainsi. »

« Si c'est vraiment Lexa que ça chamboule, pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui est là aujourd'hui ? » Anya inspira mais se tut. Clarke fronça les sourcils alors « Y'a un problème ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… J'espère en tout cas. »

« Oh, c'est quoi ce mystère ? Crachez le morceau ! »

« Elle est en mission d'infiltration. »

Clarke se braqua, interloquée « Infiltration ? Et elle infiltre quoi ? »

« L'Eden. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Grâce aux informations recueillies durant l'enquête, et aux précisions apportées par Raven, nous avons été en mesure de cerner le processus de recrutement de Ryce. »

« Ses séminaires… » murmura Clarke, comme si elle comprenait enfin la situation

« Exact. »

« Mais… Vous n'avez pas dis que par deux fois vous avez envoyé des flics là-bas et que l'un était revenu les pieds devant, tandis que l'autre avait été refoulé ? »

« Lexa a été entrainée et formée pour cela. C'est sa spécialité. »

« Mais c'est du suicide ! »

Anya se leva alors « Je voulais vous prévenir, parce que c'était le souhait de Lexa. Je n'ai pas à débattre avec vous des bien-fondés de la chose. Lexa sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle est entrée dans un de ses centres hier. »

« Seule ? »

« Y entrer à plusieurs en même temps éveillerait les soupçons. »

« Ca veut dire oui. » conclut avec énervement Clarke

« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

« On connait même pas les méthodes de ce dingue pour les convaincre ! Non mais sérieusement il poussait les victimes à participer à des orgies ! Vous voyez vraiment Lexa faire ça ? J'imagine pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire et qui serait bien pire, surtout s'ils découvrent qui elle est ! »

Anya inspira « C'est une pro. »

Clarke resta interdite : comment pouvaient-ils envoyer un de leur agent lorsqu'aucune sécurité n'était assurée pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf ? Et tandis qu'Anya s'éloignait…

« Anya ! Hey… Je… » elle soupira « Merci… De m'avoir prévenue. »

Anya opina « C'est ce que Lexa souhaitait. » Elle lui tendit une carte « Voici nos numéros. Si vous souhaitez connaitre l'avancement de l'enquête. »

« Merci. » Anya sourit faiblement alors « J'imagine qu'on est amenées à se revoir par le biais de Raven ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Hey… C'est une fille géniale, ok ? Si c'était un jeu pour vous, je vous jure qu'il n'y aura pas assez de flingues sur cette planète pour sauver votre cul dans le cas où Ray serait blessée de n'importe quelle manière, ok ? »

« Compris. » répondit Anya sans une once d'hypocrisie ou d'amusement. Elle savait le lien unissant Raven et Clarke, car il reflétait à peu de chose près celui qu'elle avait avec Lexa. Car, elle ne le dirait jamais à Clarke, elle aussi appréhendait cette infiltration. Elle savait que les méthodes de Ryce et des Wallace pouvaient être plus qu'abusives. Evidemment qu'elle craignait pour Lexa car même si cette dernière avait été entrainée pour cela de nombreuses années, les choses pouvaient tourner très mal et très vite.

* * *

« J'ai besoin de toi Ray. »

« Comme dab' ! » plaisanta la jeune femme, assise derrière son ordi, les yeux rivés sur l'écran

« Non sérieusement. J'ai besoin que tu fasses un truc énorme. »

« Enorme comment ? » lança Raven dont la curiosité fut piquée au vif

« J'ai besoin que tu entres dans les bases de données du FBI. »

« Ah carrément… Tu fais rien à moitié là. »

« J'ai vraiment besoin que tu le fasses… »

« Clarke, je t'ai dis de laisser tomber… »

« Ta copine est venue me voir ce matin. »

« Anya ? »

Clarke opina « Elle m'a dis qu'ils étaient sur le point de boucler l'affaire, qu'il ne restait plus qu'à avoir des preuves concrètes. »

« Et ? »

« Lexa s'est infiltrée dans un des centres de Ryce. »

« Wow, carrément ! »

« Carrément. Et… Il faut que j'y aille aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah parce que je ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire et que je vois ça de mes yeux. »

« Y'a pas d'autres raisons ? »

« Bah non, pourquoi ? »

Raven sourit en haussant les sourcils « Bah voyons… C'est bizarre qu'Anya ne soit venue que pour t'avertir de ça, non ? »

« Parait que c'est Lexa qui y tenait. Qu'elle trouvait ça plus réglo vis-à-vis de nous. »

« Ah oui ? C'est… Gentil de sa part, vraiment. »

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Oh pour rien… J'imaginais pas que le FBI soit aussi… altruiste. »

« Tu peux parler toi, tu sors avec un de ses agents. » railla la jolie blonde

« Ouais enfin _sortir_ est un bien grand mot. On s'entend bien, on discute… »

« Et vous passez la nuit à faire ça. »

« Ca s'appelle pas sortir. »

« Quoi, y'a pas eu de bisous ou de papouilles ? »

« Y'a eu… des miettes de ça. »

« Si tu réglais le problème avec Shaw, ça serait déjà plus clair, non ? »

« Bon bref, on parle de moi ou de toi qui veut absolument rejoindre Lexa dans une mission pour laquelle tu n'es absolument pas formée et préparée ?! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir… »

« Bah voyons… Tu veux quoi ? »

« Je veux que tu cherches dans quel centre elle a été… »

« T'es sérieuse là ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont balancé ça comme ça ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! C'est ton boulot. »

« Ah bah merci… »

Clarke posa ses mains sur ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne « T'es la meilleure, et j'en doute pas. » Elle s'éloigna alors « Je dois y aller, tu me tiens au courant ? »

« Evidemment. Infiltrer le réseau du FBI… Les doigts dans le nez… » railla sarcastiquement la jeune femme tandis que Clarke était déjà hors de sa vue.

* * *

Quand Clarke donnait une mission à Raven, généralement cette dernière, et surtout par défi personnel, essayait de répondre à ses attentes au plus vite. Ainsi, quand Clarke lui demanda de fouiller dans les dossiers du FBI, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en moins d'une journée. Et c'est le soir venu, quand elle fut sûre de ses infos, qu'elle appela Clarke, de retour chez elle.

« Allo ? »

« _Hey beauté, c'est moi._ »

« Je m'en doute, c'est marqué sur mon téléphone. »

« _Hey, si tu le prends comme ça, tu peux te mettre où je pense les infos que j'ai récupéré._ »

« Ok, ok, désolée… Alors ? »

« _Alors… Deux faits importants : le premier c'est qu'ils ont un système informatique digne de celui de ma grand-mère, et deux… Ils ont même pas tenté de cacher les infos, ce qui a rendu ma quête beaucoup moins excitante je t'avouerais._ »

« Et donc ? »

« _Ryce a plusieurs centres dans le pays, mais celui qu'a infiltré Lexa est celui de Dinson dans le Vermont_. »

« Le Vermont ? Pourquoi celui-là ? »

« _Promiscuité avec le domaine Wallace probablement. Et aussi le centre où a été vu pour la dernière fois Ryce._ »

« Elle va se jeter dans la gueule du loup… »

« _Elle en est consciente je pense, c'est son métier_. »

« … »

« _Clarke, tu vas pas faire de connerie dis-moi…_ »

« Non… Promis. »

« _Promets-ça à Madi_. »

Clarke sourit alors, comprenant la mise en garde « Je sais, merci encore. »

« _Ouais, fais gaffe…_ »

Lorsque Clarke raccrocha, elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et pianota sur son clavier quelques mots clés. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant. C'était une stratégie intelligente mais terriblement risquée. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller et se focaliser sur l'enquête. Coute que coute, elle la clôturerait.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Une impulsion, guidée par la voix de Raven qui lui disait de ne pas faire de folie, et la voilà devant l'immense building aux murs en verrière. Après avoir accompagné Madi à école, elle prit un vol pour le Vermont, vol qu'elle trouva rapidement grâce aux nombreux passe-droits dus a sa fonction. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut au pied de ce building qu'elle pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu des fringues trop grandes pour elle et dont la propreté était à revoir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son jeans était troué.

Elle ressemblait à ses jeunes qui erraient dans la ville, démunis et sans abris, elle espérait que sa couverture soit crédible. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là : que faire ? Que dire ? Elle n'était pas formée pour cela, elle, simple flic d'une bourgade de Washington… Peut-être n'allait-elle-même pas y trouver Lexa… Et Madi… Si jamais elle entrait dans ce centre mais qu'elle ne puisse plus en sortir… Non, c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Et tandis qu'elle faisait demi tour, une voix féminine l'alpagua « Hey, attends ! »

Clarke se retourna et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux longs blonds « Moi ? »

« Oui toi. » gloussa la femme « Tu ne veux pas entrer ? Ca fait 10 minutes que je te regarde, plantée là. »

« Je… Non, désolée… »

« Tu ne risques rien à venir voir. » Clarke fronça les sourcils « Je fais partie du centre, je m'appelle Niylah. »

« … »

« Entre au moins. Tu sais que rien n'arrive par hasard. Si tu es venue jusqu'ici c'est qu'il y a une raison. Peut-être ne la connais-tu pas encore. »

La voix douce de la jeune femme et son sourire étaient fait pour rassurer. C'était d'ailleurs certainement pour cela qu'elle était là, à attirer les gens comme les sirènes attiraient les marins. Et comme les sirènes, cette femme semblait aussi belle que dangereuse : les marins se fracassaient contre les rochers, tout comme Clarke se jetait dans la gueule du loup en la suivant et en entrant dans ce centre.

« Viens. »

Clarke soupira : c'était peut-être un signe, c'était peut-être une folie… Mais elle avança, sans même s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à l'entrée où de lourdes portes vitrées s'ouvrirent pour la laisser passer, elle et cette femme, qui avait calé habilement une de ses mains au creux de ses reins, comme pour l'empêcher de rebrousser chemin.

« Nous y voilà. »

« L'Eden ? »

Niylah pouffa de rire « Non. Pas encore ma belle. »

Clarke vaqua son regard un peu partout et mise à part un immense hall immaculé, un lustre aux contours futuristes et un accueil ou trônait deux autres jeunes femmes, il n'y avait rien : peu de meubles et encore moins de monde.

« On est où alors ? »

« Ou pensais-tu débarquer ? »

« Je… Un ami m'en a parlé… »

« Il t'a parlé ? De quoi ? »

« D'ici. Ce lieu qui pourrait peut-être m'aider. »

« Tu cherches de l'aide et pourtant, quand je t'ai vu, tu faisais demi tour. »

« Parce que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse m'aider, pas ici. »

Niylah sourit « Attends de voir. » Elle la conduisit vers l'accueil et prit une feuille « Viens avec moi. »

Clarke ne broncha pas, nageant totalement en eaux troubles. Elle savait ce qu'était ce centre et soudain un malaise oppressant s'empara d'elle : comme si elle perdait déjà son libre arbitre et sa liberté de mouvement. Elle fut amenée dans une pièce ou séjournaient des tables rondes hautes et des tabourets autour, le tout blanc. Sur les dizaines de table, seules 5 étaient occupées par des personnes, toute différente les unes que les autres.

« Installe-toi et remplis ce questionnaire. »

« Un questionnaire ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour apprendre à te connaitre. Savoir ce que tu veux. »

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier et la première ligne du questionnaire lui donna un frisson : _nom – prénom_.

« Un problème ? »

« Hm nope… Je… Je vais le faire, merci. »

« Lorsque tu auras fini, tu me trouveras derrière cette porte. » sourit-elle

« Ok. »

Niylah s'éloigna alors et Clarke prit le stylo devant elle. Elle inspira et commença à noircir les lignes du questionnaire, remplissant des champs tels que les loisirs, les études, le poids, la taille

… Puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle retourna à la première ligne et hésita longuement sur quoi y mettre. Puis lorsqu'elle trouva, elle sourit faiblement et sortit de la salle pour trouver Niylah non loin derrière, comme si elle guettait sa proie.

« Fini ? »

Clarke opina et tendit la feuille que Niylah prit avant de l'étudier. Elle sourit alors et leva le nez pour ancrer son regard dans le sien « Enchantée de te connaitre Eliza. »

La jolie blonde sourit, presque soulagée avant de répondre « Pareillement. »

« Viens avec moi. »

Elles quittèrent l'immense hall pour entrer dans un ascenseur. Clarke, qui était loin d'être claustrophobe, se sentait pourtant opprimée, sa poitrine compressée comme si l'on appuyait dessus de toutes ses forces. La cage de l'ascenseur était en verre et lorsqu'elle vit les étages défiler devant elle, elle eut soudain le vertige.

Et quand le « ding » retentit et que les portes s'ouvrirent, elle s'expulsa de la cage comme si elle manquait d'air et qu'en sortir lui redonnait la bouffée qui lui manquait.

« C'est par là. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'elle suivit sans réfléchir Niylah. En passant dans le couloir, elle remarqua des tableaux aux airs des plus grands peintres de ces deux derniers siècles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient authentiques ou si c'était de magnifiques reproductions…

Dans ses pensées, elle se heurta presque à son accompagnatrice quand celle-ci s'arrêta devant une double porte. Clarke allait poser une énième question lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'une immense table ovale se présenta à elle. Autour, une dizaine de personne, là encore de profils différents : des jeunes, des moins jeunes, des races différentes, mais aussi des classes sociales variées. En s'installant à une chaise vide, Clarke remarqua des costumes trois pièces, des punks ou encore des personnes qui, comme elles, semblaient négligées.

Niylah prit place en bout de table « Bien, bienvenue parmi nous, qui que vous soyez, peu importe les raisons. Aujourd'hui, ici même, nous allons, ensemble, faire en sorte que votre vie change. »

Chacun sourit, de ce petit rictus pessimiste, y comprit Clarke. Voyant ses novices perplexes, Niylah sourit « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes curieux, c'est normal. Vous êtes hésitants, là aussi c'est normal. Bientôt ce que vous pensez être utopique sera une réalité concrète, pour peu que vous vous en donniez les moyens. »

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et le cœur de Clarke rata un battement, un frisson parcourant son échine : devant elle, Jonathan Ryce, tout sourire, dans un costard blanc cassé, le brushing impeccable. On avait l'impression qu'il sortait tout droit d'un magazine de mode.

« Mesdames, messieurs. Je me présente, je suis Jonathan Ryce. Je suis l'un des précurseurs dans le domaine de la reconquête de soi, de la revalorisation de sa personne et la pérennité du bien-être. Au travers de plusieurs ateliers ou séminaires, chacun peut trouver ici ce qui lui manque. Nous avons des groupes qui travaillent sur la revalorisation de soi, afin de trouver, ou retrouver, une assurance que l'on demande de plus dans notre société. Aujourd'hui les gens sont stressés, ils ne vivent que pour payer les factures, élever les enfants. Beaucoup s'oublient dans la voie de l'urbanité. Nous, nous pouvons vous faire ressentir humain de nouveau, sans les affres de la consommation, d'une demande constante de succès, perfection et de performance. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Clarke vit la tête de chacun dodeliner, comme s'ils étaient peu à peu d'accord avec ses dires. Il avait une voix lancinante, rébarbative, comme ces hypnotiseurs qui ne cessaient de vous parler et qui vous endormaient, ou encore ces marchands ambulants qui vous feraient acheter n'importe quoi en vous rabâchant encore et encore les bienfaits d'un objet totalement inutile. Oui, Jonathan Ryce arriverait certainement à vendre une paire de jumelles à un aveugle et le convaincre que sans lui, sa vie serait foutue.

Clarke sourit légèrement, peu encline à croire ses mots. Heureusement, elle avait sa mère, sa meilleure amie mais aussi et surtout sa fille pour la supporter, l'aider et la faire se sentir vivante. Puis son regard vaqua sur les personnes autour de la table, toutes de profils, âge, sexe, ethnie différents. A sa gauche une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux violine et aux nombreux piercings au visage. Elle distinguait un tatouage dans son cou et une armada de boucles d'oreille. A sa droite, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années bien tassées, un embonpoint certain, trahissant un laisser aller sur le donuts et les beignets. Il portait une cravate affreuse selon Clarke, avec des motifs indécis. Elle ne voulait pas le fixer de peur qu'il n'engage la conversation.

Elle se tourna devant elle et vit alors un jeune homme noir d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait propre sur lui, calme. La jolie blonde se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire ici.

« Bien. Beaucoup se demande comment nous pourrions les aider ? Et bien par différents moyens : des petits groupes seront formés en fonction de vos attentes, de vos envies et de ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous. Nous avons des séminaires, entendez par là des groupes de soutien, personnalisés. Nous pouvons, par exemple, vous emmenez faire des randonnées détox, pour se purifier de cette vie de stress qui vous entoure quotidiennement. Ne rien penser que son bonheur, la plénitude et le calme. »

Clarke vit quelques têtes opinées, déjà conquises par son discours. Elle-même, si elle n'avait pas un but précis en venant ici, aurait pu être charmée par la perspective d'un tel séminaire.

« Ainsi, nous avons ici plusieurs séminaires… » il fit passer un catalogue à chacun « Feuilletez les. Inscrivez-vous et, selon votre questionnaire, rempli à votre arrivée, nous essaierons de faire correspondre vos envies et attentes et nos compétences. »

Lorsque Clarke eut le catalogue en main, elle fut impressionnée par la mise en page, très attractive, et les premières promesses de réussite.

« A présent, je vais vous laisser avec mon assistante qui va vous faire un tour des locaux. Bonne journée à vous, et puissions-nous nous revoir très vite. »

Et c'est aussi simplement que Ryce disparut, pour le plus grand étonnement de Clarke. Aucun forcing, aucune menace, aucune promesse. Oui, définitivement, sa méthode avait changé, depuis ses orgies à la fac pour contraindre ses disciples. Elle se leva et Niylah se mit devant la porte « Nous allons visiter les locaux, puis je vous laisserais faire connaissance autour d'un verre et d'un apéritif dinatoire. »

Chacun sourit, comme s'ils étaient soulagés puis ils la suivirent, sans réfléchir, sans se demander où elle les emmenait. Ils semblaient aussi inconscients que des enfants qui suivaient un homme inconnu dans un camion sous prétexte que celui-ci avait des bonbons pour eux. Mais elle fit comme eux, parce qu'elle voulait savoir, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore se faire remarquer.

Sur le même étage, Niylah leur expliqua qu'il y avait une bibliothèque, un véritable restaurant avec un chef français, une salle de sport toute équipée, un spa, hammam, une piscine ou même un potager, preuve que les légumes et autres produits étaient frais et local. Il y avait même un cabinet médical avec médecin, dentiste, psy…

A l'entendre, ce centre était une mini ville high tech, un énorme centre commercial pour déprimés et paumés. Mais Clarke voyait cela autrement : ce centre faisait juste en sorte qu'une fois dedans, on ait plus besoin d'en sortir, même pour de simples courses. Oui, ils faisaient en sorte de les garder près d'eux, de les éloigner des autres, de les cloisonner dans ce centre. C'était malin, c'était intelligent…. C'était pervers.

« Nous y voilà. Un buffet vous attend. Allez-y, servez-vous, tout cela est pour vous. Parlez entre vous, faites connaissance… Nous avons reçu, il y a quelques jours, un premiers groupe et c'est leur deuxième visite aujourd'hui, échangez avec eux leur expérience. »

Niylah repartit alors, non sans envoyer un clin d'œil discret vers Clarke. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils mais suivit la jeune femme près de la porte, à l'écart du groupe « J'espère que tu reviendras, que nous t'avons convaincue. » sourit-elle

« Bah disons que ça promet déjà bien plus que ce que ma famille me promettait… »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais n'hésite pas à en parler, nous sommes là pour cela. Et si tu es venue ici, je suppose que c'est pour avoir de l'aide, un soutien. Comme tu as pu le voir, nous avons ce qu'il faut. »

« Ouais, niveau structure, vous avez ce qu'il faut… Mais est-ce que c'est pareil niveau humain ? »

Niylah sourit et s'approcha un peu plus près « Nous avons ce qu'il faut. Nous avons ce _qu'il te_ faut. » Elle recula alors « A bientôt j'espère. »

Puis elle disparut, laissant Clarke pantoise de stupéfaction : était-ce écrit sur son front qu'elle était bisexuelle ou était-ce un test ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

Le ton incisif de cette voix familière donna des frissons à al jolie blonde qui se tourna lentement pour apercevoir Lexa, devant elle, en jean et T-shirt rouge vif. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en une queue haute et des lunettes à monture noire. Elle paraissait 10 ans de moins.

« Je… J'essaie de trouver ma voie. » sourit Clarke

Lexa inspira et attrapa Clarke par le bras pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin, à l'écart d'oreilles indiscrètes « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? »

« Anya est venue me voir, elle m'a dis pour vous, pour votre infi… »

Lexa plaqua sa main sur sa bouche sans prévenir « Shh ! » Elle se tourna pour voir si l'on avait entendu quelque chose, mais non… Les gens semblaient hypnotisés par le buffet.

« Par ici ! »

Elle attrapa la main de Clarke et elles sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre à quelques mètres de là, dans les toilettes pour femmes. Lexa vérifia qu'ils étaient déserts en poussant chaque porte.

« La vache, paranoïa bonjour ! » chantonna Clarke

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sourire davantage, Lexa la plaqua violemment contre le mur, juste à coté du sèche-mains.

« Hey ! On est dominante à ce que je vois ! » ricana de plus belle Clarke

« Vous êtes folle ma parole ? Vous voulez tout foutre en l'air ? »

« Absolument pas, et c'est pourquoi je suis là. »

« Je suis déjà sur place. J'ai passé la première journée. »

« Et moi je m'apprête à le faire aussi. »

« Ce n'était pas le but. Quand j'ai dit à Anya de vous tenir au courant. Il n'était pas question que vous me rejoigniez ici. »

« Mais j'y suis. Ca m'a déjà bien saoulé qu'on me dégage de l'enquête… Mais quand j'ai appris que c'était parce que vous jouiez les Mata Hari… Je dois dire que c'est assez excitant cette situation. »

« Excitant ? Excitant ? Je suis dans une mission qui nécessite discrétion, tact et réflexion, ce dont vous êtes dépourvue visiblement. Et, je suis désolée de le dire, mais en vous pointant comme une fleur ici, vous risquez non seulement de vous faire démasquer, mais aussi de faire tout capoter. Des années d'enquête pour que tout soit réduit à néant par une enquêtrice du dimanche ! »

« Hey, on se calme ok ? Je sais ce que je fais. »

Lexa hoqueta « L'infiltration n'a rien à voir avec un jeu de rôle. C'est difficile, complexe et endurant. Ca peut durer des jours, comme ça peut durer des semaines, voire des mois. Il en sera peut-être question ici. Avant qu'on nous autorise l'accès au domaine Wallace, il faut gagner leur confiance, prouver qu'on en est digne… »

« Je suis prête. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser… »

« … Oh allez-y, vous êtes bien partie là… »

Lexa soupira et reprit « Bref, j'ai été formée pour cela. Ca fait des années que je me prépare. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer arriver avec vos gros sabots et prétendre être à la hauteur. »

« J'y arriverai. »

« Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et votre petite fierté. Mais avez-vous pensé à ces gens qui bossent sur cette affaire depuis des années ? Vous allez tout faire foirer. Ryce disparaitra. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre encore 15 ans pour clôturer l'affaire. »

« … »

« Et… Il y a Madi. »

« Madi ? »

« Vous venez ici sans savoir si vous reviendrez ce soir. Imaginez qu'ils comprennent qui vous êtes. »

« Je suis Eliza ici, une nana paumée, rejetée par ses proches à cause de sa bisexualité. Vous voyez ? Pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Et si l'on parle de Madi… Parlons d'Aden alors. »

« … »

« Vous êtes comme moi, vous dédiez votre vie, ou une grande partie, à votre travail. Nos enfants font avec, et on s'en rend compte trop tard. Vous arrivez ici et avez-vous, vous aussi, pensé à votre fils ? »

« Il sait, il est grand. Il a l'habitude. »

« Ah ouais ? Et quand sa mère aura échoué, et qu'elle ne reviendra pas ? »

Lexa sourit « Je n'échouerai pas. On ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous. »

« On va pas épiloguer 3 plombes. Je vais pas partir. Je crois que j'ai une touche avec cette Niylah… Elle pourrait nous être utile. »

Lexa soupira « S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais compromettre ma couverture pour vous. »

« Je ne vous demande rien. »

« Tant mieux, parce que vous serez seule sur ce coup. »

« Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ce soir ? »

« Non… Je vais rester ici quelques jours en immersion. On vous le proposera aussi d'ailleurs, avant que vous ne repartiez ce soir. »

« Ok, c'est bon à savoir, merci. » sourit faiblement Clarke

« Si vous persistez dans cette voix, je ne saurais que trop vous recommander de profiter de Madi durant la journée qui s'offrira à vous demain. »

Clarke opina « Entendu. »

Lexa s'éloigna alors, se rendant compte que, tout au long de l'échange, elle avait empoigné Clarke par le bras. Elle recula, vérifia son reflet dans le miroir, imitée par Clarke quelques secondes plus tard avant de sortir.

Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent faire un pas supplémentaire, un homme d'une carrure imposante se tenait devant elles « Mesdames. »

« Oui ? » lança innocemment Lexa.

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. »

« Mais… »

« Maintenant. »

Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la protestation, et les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent pas le choix de le suivre, un nœud à l'estomac.

 **TBC**


	8. Séminaire

**Bonjour à vous tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi bien bien, demain rdv à la FACTS pour rencontrer Jennifer Morrison !**

 **En attendant, voici une trèèèèèèès longue suite (je crois un de mes chapitres les plus longs d'ailleurs) !**

 **ATTENTION : certains propos et situations peuvent être assez durs dans ce chapitre ! **

**Et, rdv dimanche prochain !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Séminaire**

Clarke avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Lexa ne laissait rien paraitre : son visage arborait un air calme et neutre. Comment faisait-elle ? Etait-ce ses années d'entrainement ? Elle devait essayer de se calmer.

Elle pourrait se targuer d'être la personne ayant fait l'infiltration la plus rapide du monde. Lexa la haïrait et la tuerait à coup sûr… Enfin si Ryce ne le fait pas avant. Et quand le gorille qui les accompagnait, ouvrit une double porte en bois, elles retinrent leur respiration en synchro. Lorsqu'elles comprirent qu'elles étaient dans le bureau de Ryce, l'angoisse s'empara d'elles.

Ce dernier était assis dans son large fauteuil en cuir, finissant une conversation téléphonique. Lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes femmes, il congédia son gorille d'un signe de la main, ce dernier refermant les portes derrière lui, enfermant Clarke et Lexa. Se sentant au piège, Lexa inspira fortement, gardant pour elle ses angoisses et ses craintes. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Clarke et remarqua que cette dernière semblait tendue. Elle aurait aimé la calmer, lui dire que rien n'était joué encore.

« Oui nous verrons ça demain. Encore quelques jours… C'est ça, bye. » Ryce raccrocha avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes femmes debout devant lui « Mesdemoiselles… Asseyez-vous. » Elles s'exécutèrent alors, crispées et silencieuses.

« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je suis soucieux du bien-être de mes disciples. »

« Disciples ? » demanda Clarke dont le terme semblait trop facilement amené

Ryce sourit « Oui. C'est ainsi que j'appelle les personnes qui osent franchir les portes de mes centres afin de changer de vie. Je leur apprends, selon différentes méthodes, comment faire. »

« … »

« Bien. Je n'aurais qu'une question, et j'aimerais entendre la vérité. » Les deux jeunes femmes opinèrent alors « Vous vous connaissez ? »

Elles se regardèrent et soudain Clarke ne sut pas quoi dire, que faire… Elle resta figée en fixant Lexa. Cette dernière sourit faiblement avant de se tourner vers Ryce et répondit naturellement « Oui, c'est exact. »

Ryce se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, haussant un sourcil curieux « Comment ? »

« Je… J'ai toujours eu cette tendance à l'altruisme, aider l'autre. Alors, souvent, après les cours, je me rendais dans des missions locales, des banques alimentaires, et j'aidais les sans-abris. C'est la raison pour laquelle mes parents m'ont mis dehors d'ailleurs. »

« Continuez. »

« Eliza… Je l'ai rencontré dans la rue. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. J'ai été intriguée par cette jeune fille qui devait avoir sensiblement mon âge. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, puis elle a disparu. C'est une sœur qui tenait la soupe populaire qui m'a dit son prénom, en me disant qu'elle venait de temps en temps, qu'elle était plutôt nomade. Puis, entre temps, il y a eu cette bagarre avec mes parents… Avec mon père… » Elle frissonna, ce qui surprit Clarke « Et je n'y ai pas repensé… Jusqu'à la voir ici. J'ai été étonnée, mais heureuse de la voir vivante. »

Ryce plissa les yeux, comme s'il essayait de discerner le vrai du faux, puis soupira avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Et vous ? »

Il était temps, et c'était le moment idéal pour ça, de montrer et prouver à Lexa qu'elle avait sa place tout autant qu'elle ici, et qu'elle aussi pouvait faire preuve de sang-froid et de sérieux.

« Moi ? Je… Comme elle a dit… On s'est vu qu'une fois… J'étais surprise de la voir ici. Faut dire qu'on pense pas revoir des gens qu'on croise dans la rue… Surtout des nanas sapées aussi classe. »

Ryce sortit alors deux chemises de couleur et les ouvrit pour en sortir le questionnaire que chacune à rempli dès son arrivée.

« Eliza Taylor. Selon votre questionnaire, vous avez été chassée de chez vos parents à cause de votre… sexualité, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Ils sont cons et bornés… »

« Mais ils vous ont coupé les vivres. »

« Ils pensaient que leur fille normale pourrait être entretenue par eux, mais qu'une fille débauchée et bisexuelle, elle, devrait se démerder sans rien. »

Ryce lut le second questionnaire alors « Alycia Carey. Etudiante en sociologie, vous avez quitté le domicile voilà quelques semaines. Vous n'avez pas donné d'explications. » Il la fixa, prêt à entendre son histoire

Lexa inspira lourdement et baissa la tête, l'air abattu. Un air que jamais Clarke n'avait vu chez elle « Mon… Mon père… Plutôt mon beau-père… Abusait de moi depuis des années. Quand j'ai osé en parler à ma mère, elle a tout rejeté en bloc et m'a même accusé de l'avoir cherché. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'aiderait pas… Je suis partie. »

Ryce écouta attentivement avant de se lever et de faire le tour de son bureau pour se poster à coté d'elles « Vous avez toutes les deux de lourds bagages à porter sur vos frêles épaules. Et j'espère que nous répondrons à vos attentes, car il est évident que vous avez besoin d'aide et que nous sommes ceux qui pouvons répondre à vos attentes. »

Voyant que leur mensonge avait marché, Clarke se détendit légèrement et sourit même « J'espère. »

« Nous ne séparons pas ceux qui se connaissent ici. Mais n'hésitez pas à vous fondre dans la masse, à aller vers les autres, sans pour autant oublier que vous vous connaissez. »

« Entendu. »

« Bien, à présent, retournez au buffet, profitez de cette journée. Alycia, je vois que vous avez choisi le séminaire Nature, il vous conviendra parfaitement je pense. »

« Oui je pense. » sourit-elle faussement

Clarke la regarda d'un haussement de sourcil avant de la suivre à l'extérieur. Le gorille était encore là, chargé certainement de vérifier qu'elles se rendaient bien de nouveau au buffet. Une fois de nouveau dans la salle, Lexa s'éloigna de la jolie blonde pour se rendre vers un petit groupe qu'elle connaissait certainement de sa première visite. Clarke, elle, se dirigea vers le buffet et se retrouva épaule contre épaule avec une des jeunes femmes qui était dans son groupe.

« Oups, pardon. »

« Pas de mal. Tu étais avec moi tout à l'heure non ? »

« Exact. Je m'appelle Lucy. »

« Moi Eliza, enchantée. »

« De même. Alors, tu es là pour une raison précise ou tu viens juste tâter le terrain ? »

Clarke sourit « Et toi ? »

« Mon frère est venu ici il y a quelques mois… Il n'est jamais revenu à la maison. »

« Je suis désolée. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ce centre ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu vas faire ton enquête ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je veux savoir pourquoi mon frère a disparu et le fait que ça coïncide avec sa venue ici avant… C'est juste une piste que j'étudie. Peut-être que ça n'a aucun rapport… »

« Peut-être. Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'ils découvrent la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ? »

« J'en m'en fous. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer. Elle est morte sans savoir ce qu'était devenu son fils… J'ai juré de le retrouver. »

« Je comprends, et j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. »

La jeune fille sourit « Et toi, tu cherches quoi ? »

« C'est compliqué. » concéda Clarke.

« Ouais… On a tous quelque chose de compliqué à ce stade… Si tout allait bien, on aurait pas besoin de venir dans ce genre de centre. »

« Ton frère y était. »

« Ouais, parce que mon père ne cessait de lui foutre la pression : pour ses études, trouver un job. Il avait l'alcool facile, et parfois les coups. Ca a été la goutte d'eau quand il lui a annoncé qu'il voulait arrêter la fac pour bosser chez un fleuriste. Mon frère a une passion pour les fleurs. » sourit-elle nostalgiquement « Il a fini par fuir la maison. Mais lui et moi on est restés très proches, on l'a toujours été. On correspondait par mail, message… il me tenait au courant de tout. C'est pour ça que je savais pour ce centre, il m'en a parlé. »

« Il en disait quoi ? »

« J'ai perdu contact avec lui quand il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'ici. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il me disait qu'il avait trouvé sa place. Je sais pas, on avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait… Ou alors on l'obligeait à dire tout cela, j'en sais rien… Mais il n'aurait jamais coupé les ponts avec moi, pas comme ça. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser à Mathias Telford et sa disparition, l'éloignement d'avec sa famille. Elle priait pour que le destin de son frère ne connaissance pas la même fin. Elle lui envoya un sourire rassurant, mais espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle un jour.

« Et donc, pour toi c'est compliqué ? »

« Hm ouais… Problèmes parentaux aussi. »

Lucy hoqueta « J'imagine que ce centre, et les autres, peuvent remercier la société actuelle et les parents. C'est grâce à eux qu'ils bossent finalement. »

« Ouais, devrait y avoir un sponsor officiel. »

Lucy rigola alors et soudain les portes s'ouvrirent alors « Bien, je vais demander aux nouveaux arrivants de nous suivre. Quant à ceux ayant décidé de rester ici, veuillez suivre Monroe qui vous conduira à l'ail ouest où sont les dortoirs. Merci. »

Le groupe de Clarke sortit alors et la jeune femme fit de même sans oublier de jeter un œil vers Lexa qui suivait le petit groupe qui avait décidé de dormir sur place jusqu'au départ pour le séminaire.

Clarke sortit du bâtiment et soudain, un sentiment étrange l'envahit : tout semblait si normal, si propre, si calme à l'intérieur. Ils avaient réussi à recréer un cocon, et lorsque l'on sortait, on était directement confronté à la réalité : le monde, le bruit…

Elle fronça le nez avant de prendre le métro pour revenir là où elle avait garé sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : sa fille sortait bientôt de l'école. Elle partit lors au Burger King et prit le repas favori de sa fille. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vint la chercher à la sortie, Madi était plus que ravie.

« Maman ! »

« Hey mon amour… Regarde ! »

Madi tourna la tête et vit les sacs et ses yeux pétillèrent « Génial ! » puis soudain son sourire disparut

« Quoi ? Un problème ? »

« Pourquoi tu viens me chercher et que tu as du burger king dans la voiture ? T'as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer ? »

« … »

« Hey, c'est ça hein… »

« On rentre, je t'expliquerai à la maison, mais ya rien de grave, promis. »

Evidemment cela n'aida en rien à calmer Madi qui ne pipa mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Et c'est autour des burgers et de Percy Jackson que Clarke décida à parler à sa fille « Comme tu sais, je suis sur une grosse affaire… »

« Hm hm… »

« Ca va requérir une légère infiltration. »

« Légère ? »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup, parce que je veux te préserver et que ça ne serait pas bon pour toi. »

« Je suis plus une gamine ! « ronchonna la petite

« Oui, pardon, j'oubliais que tu avais eu 10 ans ! »

« Alors ? »

« Des gens s'accaparent la tristesse d'autres dans leur vie pour les éloigner de leurs proches. »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« On n'en sait rien, et c'est pour ça que je dois me rendre dans un centre où ils opèrent afin de voir ce qu'il advient des personnes qui y entrent. »

« Mais… Si tu y entres… Tu vas en sortir hein ? »

« Evidemment ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. »

« Ca va durer combien de temps ? »

« Ca s'est le hic. Ca peut durer des jours, voire des semaines. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai parlé à ta grand-mère et tu vas aller chez elle le temps de ma mission. Hey tu y gagnes finalement, elle habite plus près de l'école, tu pourras faire une grasse matinée plus longue. » sourit Clarke

« … »

« Hey chérie, je sais que tu es inquiètes mais ça va aller. Et puis Lexa sera là aussi. »

« Lexa ? »

« Alors, tu vois, je ne crains rien. »

« Ca veut dire qu'Aden est comme moi ? »

« Oui, il faut croire. »

Elle soupira « Promets-moi que tu reviendras. »

« Je vais faire mieux que ça, approche. »

Madi s'exécuta et Clarke enleva son collier « Tu vas garder mon cœur. »

« Mais… »

« Si je te confie mon cœur, il ne pourra rien m'arriver non ? On ne peut pas mourir si on a pas de cœur. Alors je te le confie, mets-le avec le tien. Tu me le remettras quand je rentrerai. »

« J'espère que ça sera dans pas longtemps. »

« Je l'espère aussi. Mais surtout, ne t'inquiète pas si je ne donne pas de nouvelles, je ne dois pas me faire découvrir, tu vois un peu comme un cache-cache. »

« Et si on te trouve ? »

Clarke ne répondit pas, un frisson parcourant son échine le fit pour elle. Elle ne devait pas penser que cela serait possible. Elle reviendrait, pour sa fille, pour sa famille, ses amis. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle sourit, essayant de cacher ses appréhensions, elle était assez forte à cela, et la rassura d'un baiser sur le front « Je t'aime. Je suis Robocop n'oublies pas. »

Madi esquissa un faible sourire et la serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces du haut de ses 10 ans « J'ai peur maman… »

« Hey écoute, je te promets qu'après tout ça, on s'offrira des vacances rien que toi et moi, ok ? »

« Ou ça ? »

« Ou tu veux ! »

Madi se pinçait les lèvres avant d'écarquiller les yeux « Je veux nager dans le Pacifique ! San Francisco et Los Angeles ! »

« Alors on fera ça. D'ailleurs, je te charge d'étudier le terrain : trouve des activités à faire, des trucs à voir. Tu me fais une liste, quelque chose de clair et si tu réussis, alors, à mon retour, si je suis convaincue, on ira, ok ? »

« Moi aussi j'ai une mission alors ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Mais maman… Si je pars chez mamie, qui va s'occuper de mes poissons ? »

« Ta grand-mère à les doubles des clés, vous viendrez ici de temps en temps. » assura la jolie blonde « Madi, je t'aime tu le sais. Je ne risquerais jamais ma vie et je ne risquerais jamais la perspective de ne plus te revoir, sauf si c'était très important. »

« Je sais. Toi, tu arrêtes les méchants. Nous, on est les gentils. »

Elle aurait aimé lui dire que personne n'était gentil. Qu'il y avait toujours un vice, un mensonge, un passé qui rongeaient les gens, qui pouvait leur faire prendre une décision drastique, qui ferait basculer leur vie et celles d'autres. Non, il n'y avait pas de gens fondamentalement gentils. Parce que dans une situation de crise, au bord du précipice, certains pour survivre, seraient prêts à pousser les autres dans ce gouffre.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle lui sourit, la laissa dans sa vision idyllique de petite fille de 10 ans. Elle aurait bien le temps plus tard d'être confrontée à la dure réalité de la vie. Clarke avait pour but d'éviter que sa route croise un jour celle de personnes comme Jonathan Ryce. Et c'était là son unique but, sa motivation.

« Allez, on finit le film, ensuite dodo. »

Madi ne protesta pas et se colla à sa mère jusqu'à s'endormir dans ses bras. Clarke n'osa pas bouger. Et lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de sa fille peser sur son avant bras jusqu'à en provoquer des fourmillements, elle se leva avec habileté, prit sa fille dans ses bras et la posa délicatement dans son lit, avant de s'y frayer un chemin à son tour et de s'endormir à ses cotés.

* * *

Elle avait parcouru le catalogue du Centre et avait été étonnée de la multitude des séminaires proposés : des stages sportifs, des stages de remise en forme, de détox, nature. Elle avait même vu passer un stage où les gens faisaient vœux de silence. Les photos montraient des gens heureux et épanouis : des gens randonnant, des gens partageant un repas ou encore nageant dans une large piscine. Oui, sur le papier, tout semblait idyllique. Mais Clarke savait que sous le vernis, la peinture s'écaillait.

« Maman ? On y va ? »

Clarke sortit de ses pensées, ses mains encore sur son volant. Elle était garée devant chez sa mère depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Et même si elle savait que sa mère était plus que capable de s'occuper de sa fille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une infime chance, si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, qu'elle ne la revoit jamais.

« Oui, désolée. »

Clarke sortit de la voiture, la brise légère l'enveloppant comme pour lui donner le courage de parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée de la demeure de sa mère. Oui, a quelques mètres, et quelques minutes d'avec sa fille.

La porte arrière de son SUV claqua, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées, et elle fut rejointe par Madi, son sac à dos aux couleurs pastelles sur le dos.

« Tu as pris tout ce dont tu as besoin ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« De toute manière, tu sais que tu peux revenir à la maison quand tu veux, il suffira de le dire à ta grand-mère, ok ? »

« Hm hm. »

Clarke serra sa fille dans ses bras, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Abby apparut, ce fut le signe pour Clarke qu'il était l'heure. Elles s'approchèrent, le cœur serré et les mouvements lourds.

« Ma chérie, je suis contente que tu sois là. »

Madi adorait sa grand-mère, elle lui vouait même une admiration qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle qu'elle portait à sa mère. Madi était chanceuse d'avoir une grand-mère aussi jeune, belle, intelligente et renommée. L'énorme demeure dans laquelle elle vivait témoignait de son train de vie aisée et de la notoriété de sa profession.

« J'ai pris quelques jours pour m'occuper d'elle. » rajouta Abby

« Tu n'aurais pas du. Madi est grande et… »

Abby l'interrompit en levant sa main « Je peux travailler de la maison. En ce moment je siège au Conseil et il est en pleine restructuration. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Abby sourit et se tourna vers Madi « Pourquoi ne t'installerais-tu pas dans ta chambre ? »

Madi comprit le message et avant de s'engouffrer dans ce foyer qui serait le sien pour les jours à venir, elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère « Reviens vite maman. »

« Promis ma chérie. »

Cette promesse, Clarke aurait aimé la tenir, vraiment. Elle détestait mentir à sa fille mais elle devait y croire, pour elle, pour elles deux. Elle sourit, essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible. Parce que Madi était maline et savait lire comme dans un livre ouvert chez certains, dont sa mère. Mais, par déni ou aveuglement, Madi ne vit rien à ce moment précis. Elle se contenta de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, de confiner son visage dans le creux du cou de sa mère, et, si elle y croyait assez fort, elle pourrait espérer un retour dans les jours à venir.

Puis, sans un mot supplémentaire, Madi quitta le carcan réconfortant qu'étaient les bras de sa mère, pour entrer dans un monde d'incertitudes et d'attente, un monde, une demeure, qui lui apparaissait autant comme un couffin protecteur qu'une prison étouffante.

Et lorsqu'elle disparut en haut des marches, Abby poussa légèrement sa fille vers l'extérieur, et referma la porte derrière elles. Et soudain, Clarke se sentit oppressée… Alors qu'elle était à l'extérieur.

« Je n'ai aucun conseil, aucune réflexion… Tu ne te le permets pas pour mon travail, je ferais de même pour le tien, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mon Dieu Clarke, dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Tu t'infiltres dans une secte pour la démanteler, laissant ta fille derrière toi… »

« Tu as assez bien résumé la situation. » sourit tristement la jolie blonde

« Tu es folle ! »

« Merci. »

Abby soupira « Tu sais, quand tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais entrer dans l'école de police, si ton père était plus que fier, pour ma part, j'étais terrifiée. T'engager dans une telle carrière alors que tu venais d'être mère, je trouvais ça totalement insensé. Et finalement… Je t'ai vu t'épanouir, en tant que femme, mère et flic. » Clarke sourit « Mai ça… C'est autre chose, un autre niveau. »

« Je dois le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Clarke soupira « Parce que ces hommes, cette organisation, ont recruté par des moyens plus que douteux, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, qui disparaissent, qui quittent leur famille, qui sont embrigadés et font en sorte qu'ils ne se sentent plus la bienvenue dans notre monde pour entrer dans le leur. »

« Clarke… »

« Comment tu veux que je dorme sereine en sachant que de telles personnes existent ici. Des personnes qui pourraient s'en prendre à des enfants, à Madi. »

Abby se figea alors et Clarke sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible « Oui. Parce qu'il s'agit essentiellement de ça maman : protéger Madi. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je fais ce métier : faire de ce monde un endroit un peu plus sûr pour Madi. C'est une quête que je me dois d'accomplir. Chaque voleur, tueur ou violeur que j'arrête, me conforte un peu plus dans l'idée que ce monde est dangereux, mais qu'il l'est un peu moins quand j'en arrête une paire. Alors oui, c'est un autre niveau, mais… Maman, si tu savais ce que je sais sur eux… Toi aussi, tu aimerais les savoir derrière les barreaux et hors d'état de nuire. »

« Je… Je comprends. »

Clarke caressa la joue de sa mère dans un geste maternel, un geste qu'avait l'habitude de faire Abby elle-même envers sa fille. Dans un sens, elle était heureuse d'avoir transmis au moins cela à sa fille.

« Sois prudente. »

« Je ne pourrais surement pas vous contacter avant un moment. »

« Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, comment le saurons-nous ? »

Elle n'avait pas la réponse. Et cette incertitude la fit frissonner : peut-être ne sortirait-elle jamais de l'Eden, peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle voyait sa fille et sa mère. Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça, elle devait se battre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, pour ses idéaux, pour sa fille. Les Wallace, Ryce, et tous ceux qui bossent pour eux… Ils ne devaient plus agir. Et puis, il y avait Lexa… Déjà dans la gueule du loup. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passerait pour elle si elle n'était pas là près d'elle. Lexa était surentrainée peut-être mais sans soutien…

« Je t'aime Clarke. »

« Je sais, et je t'aime bien plus encore. Prends soin de Madi. Et si, quand je reviens, elle veut devenir chirurgien, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable ! » Elles échangèrent un sourire et une chaleureuse accolade avant que Clarke ne jette un regard vers sa montre « Je dois y aller. »

Abby opina, déposa un dernier baiser sur le font de sa fille avant de la laisser partir. Clarke ne regarda pas en arrière, elle le savait, si elle se l'autorisait, elle pourrait renoncer et faire machine arrière. Et ne vit pas, alors, la silhouette de sa fille se dessinant derrière la fenêtre à l'étage.

A peine dans sa voiture, le téléphone de la jolie blonde retentit « Allo ? »

« _Hey, t'avais quand même pas l'intention de te foutre dans une merde sans nom sans que je le sache ?_ »

Clarke gloussa « Ca ne m'était absolument pas venu à l'idée. »

« _Hey Clarkie, fais pas de connerie ok…_ »

« Tu me connais. »

« _Je sais._ »

« La tête brûlée des deux, c'est toi. »

 _« Je sais._ »

« Hey Ray, je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, mais… Si tu pouvais jeter un œil sur Madi de temps en temps. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ma mère, mais je sais qu'elle peut être assez… Enfin tu vois… »

« _Je vois. Et pas de soucis, je l'appellerai. Tu sais, Anya n'est pas sensée me parler de l'avancement de l'affaire mais je l'ai supplié de me tenir au courant si y'avait du mouvement… Comme ça, je saurais, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire_. »

La phrase _S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je serais au courant_ resta suspendue à ses lèvres mais toutes deux purent l'entendre distinctement.

« C'est bien. Tu ne seras pas seule. »

« _Oh tu sais, Anya c'est juste… Enfin on se connait à peine. C'est surtout une passade_. »

Clarke s'abstint de tout commentaire, sachant que s'il y avait bien une chose dont Raven Reyes n'était pas certaine, c'était l'intérêt d'être en couple. La jeune latino n'imaginait pas vraiment se lier à une personne, dépendre de quelqu'un. Avec Shaw, les choses étaient simples : ils travaillaient chacun de leur coté, ne se voyaient que le matin et le soir. Mais il allait croire que c'était déjà bien trop pour Shaw qui voyait, depuis quelque temps déjà, sa secrétaire entre deux sorties au bar avec ses collègues. Raven était au courant, elle avait reçu par erreur un message de Shaw pour son amante, ne laissant plus aucun doute.

Depuis la jeune femme avait fait comme si de rien n'était : elle revenait le soir, parfois il était déjà là, parfois non. Elle faisait la cuisine, sortait le plus souvent possible. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était : elle lui parlait, lui souriait… La seule chose qu'elle ne put jamais plus faire c'était de lui faire l'amour. Elle refusait de passer derrière elle, de devoir sentir son parfum sur lui, d'imaginer ce qu'il lui faisait et qu'il ne faisait pas avec elle.

Ainsi, le privant de sexe avec elle, Raven savait qu'elle le jetait directement entre les jambes de sa secrétaire, lui donnant une bonne excuse lorsqu'elle le mit au pied du mur, il y a deux jours. Ce dernier se défendant en lui lançant un « De toute manière, nous ne partageons plus rien. »

Finalement, il quitta leur appartement sans demander son reste. Et Raven persista sur la voie du célibat voulu, avec quelques compensations non négligeables comme le sexe sans prise de tête.

Clarke imaginait qu'Anya était une bonne transition, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire oublier sa précédente déception. Elle savait aussi que Raven pensait pareil, même si, dans son for intérieur, la jolie blonde imaginait que l'agent spécial pourrait être bien plus qu'un passe-temps. Même si Raven ne l'envisageait pas encore, Clarke savait d'avance que leur histoire était loin d'être finie, même si elle n'avait pas encore officiellement commencé.

« _Hey Clarkie, ne fais rien de stupide hein, genre si on te propose des drogues chelous ou des acides quelconque. Sans parler des parties de jambe en l'air collectives…_ »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu te souviens au lycée quand je faisais semblant de boire et d'être déchirée, juste pour paraitre cool ? »

« _Sérieusement ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu faisais semblant ?!_ »

« Comment tu crois que je pouvais conduire pour te ramener, toi complètement déchirée, de nos soirées à la con ? »

« _Merde… J'ai rien vu. Même pas une fois ?_ »

« Bien sur que si. Mais pas autant que tu le crois. Tout ça pour dire : je simule très bien. »

« _Ah oui, ça on me l'a dit._ »

« T'es con. » gloussa Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel « Je dois y aller. »

« _Fais gaffe à toi Griffin. J'ai pas l'intention d'élever Madi toute seule._ »

« Pour que tu en fasses une junkie de l'informatique et une rebelle ? Non merci. »

Elles échangèrent un rire salvateur, libérateur, avant que la lourdeur de la situation ne les rattrape. Un silence s'installa avant que Raven ne le brise « _Bon, je vais te laisser. Je t'aime Clarkie._ »

« Je t'aime Ray. »

Et sur ces simples promesses, Clarke raccrocha. Son cœur était lourd, mais son envie de démanteler ce réseau prenait largement le dessus.

* * *

Elle se gara plus loin, histoire d'arriver à pieds devant le centre, espérant retrouver sa voiture lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Elle prit son large sac kaki qu'elle avait trouvé dans un surplus miliaire et dans lequel elle n'avait mis qu'un jean trouvé supplémentaire, quelques T-shirts aux logos de groupes de rock des années 90, une paire de converse défraichit, deux bouquins, un MP3 datant d'un autre âge. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux dans un chignon déstructuré, avait rafraichit ses mèches rouges et sa veste militaire trop large pour elle recouvrait ses bras musclés et bardés de bracelets en cuir cloutés. Elle ressemblait à ces jeunes punks des années 90 qui jonchaient les allées lugubres tagués de slogans anarchistes. Oui, elle semblait être une caricature assez grotesque mais elle pensait que ce style collerait bien plus à l'histoire qu'elle s'était créée.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le centre, prospectus en main dans lequel elle avait annoté quelques commentaires et relevé quelques informations. Et devant l'entrée, elle eut la surprise de croiser un regard qu'elle commençait à connaitre « Eliza ! »

« Niylah ! A croire que vous m'attendiez. » plaisanta-t-elle

« Peut-être bien. » minauda la jolie blonde « Entre, je suis contente de te revoir. Alors, je vois que tu as lu notre brochure… Quelque chose t'a tapé dans l'œil ? »

« Hm à vrai dire oui, pas mal de trucs… Y'a des séminaires et des stages sympa comme celui dans la nature, qui est, si j'ai bien compris, une sorte de rando camping pour s'éloigner de tout, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Ce truc sur l'équitation ou encore ce stage d'immersion de quelques jours. »

« Hm, celui-ci est dédié aux confirmés. »

« Confirmés ? »

« Les personnes qui ont déjà passé quelques séminaires parmi nous. »

« Oh… »

« J'espère que se sera bientôt ton cas. »

Clarke sourit alors « J'espère. »

Clarke suivit Niylah, presque aveuglément, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jolie blonde se tourna vers les parois vitrées l'élevant à des centaines de mètres du sol.

« Vertige ? »

« Non. Admirative seulement. »

« Si tu es admirative par un simple ascenseur, j'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand tu verras le reste des installations. »

« Oh, vous voulez parler de la piscine… Je ne suis pas très fan de l'eau… »

Niylah gloussa « Tu verras. Ca n'a rien à voir. En attendant, viens, je vais te montrer où tu peux dormir pour ce soir. J'imagine qu'il y a un moment que tu n'as pas vu de lit… »

Clarke sourit discrètement : son attirail d'ado paumée des rues fonctionnait bien jusque là. Elle suivit Niyla jusqu'à une aile éloignée du bâtiment « Je n'imaginais pas que cela était aussi grand, en tout cas, ça ne le laisse pas paraitre de l'extérieur. »

« Oui, tu serais surprise de ce que l'on peut trouver ici. » Elle arriva devant un long couloir aux portes de chaque coté, identiques. Alors qu'elles le traversèrent, Clarke vit des chiffres sur les portes, comme dans un hôtel. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant celle portant le numéro 087 « Voici où tu logeras. »

« Vous abritez tous les gens qui veulent ? » s'étonna Clarke

« Nous hébergeons ceux qui sont prêts. »

« Vous ne m'avez vu qu'une seule fois. »

« Tu serais surprise de voir combien revienne aussi vite. Eliza, si tu es là, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de hasard. »

« … »

Niylah sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser apparaitre une large chambre avec 2 lits jumeaux l'un en face de l'autre. Visiblement, aucun n'était habité pour l'instant. Elle aurait donc une chambre pour elle seule.

« Te voici chez toi. »

« Chez moi… »

« Quand une personne ressent le besoin de quitter son foyer, c'est qu'elle ne s'y sent pas bien. Ici, nous espérons que tu trouveras la paix et la sérénité. »

« Et pour les séminaires ? »

« Patience. Ce soir, tu en découvriras plus. »

Tout ces mystères, comment pouvait-elle penser que cela marcherait ? Parce que si Clarke restait parce qu'elle avait une mission, d'autres auraient pu être rebutés par tant de silence. Au lieu de cela, Clarke se choisit un lit et, dès qu'elle y posa son sac, Niylah sourit « Ne tarde pas. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans une heure pour la cérémonie. »

« La cérémonie ? »

« D'introduction des nouveaux venus. »

« Hm, une sorte de bienvenue ? »

« C'est ça. Oh, une dernière chose. » Elle s'approcha et pointa le prospectus « Le séminaire nature te plairait pour commencer, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Alors… » Niylah sortit de sa porte une ribambelle de bracelets multicolores et en tira un vert qu'elle clipsa autour du poignet de la jolie blonde.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un signe de reconnaissance. En temps voulu, tu seras dans un groupe. »

« Laissez-moi devenir : le groupe Nature ? »

« Exact. » sourit Niylah « Installe-toi, tu auras peut-être des compagnes de chambre. »

« Compagne ? Pas de compagnon ? »

« Taxe nous de régressifs mais nous ne mélangeons pas homme/femme, pas sous nos locaux. »

« Hm je vois. »

« Mais… » elle s'approcha « … Rien ne t'empêche de créer des liens par la suite… »

Clarke haussa un sourcil : oui, il était évident que cette Niylah lui faisait du rentre-dedans. La question était : en faisait-elle a tout ceux et celles qu'elle croisait ? Où ne visait-elle que des proies qu'elle sentait à sa portée ?

« On a le droit à des relations sexuelles ici ? Ou lors des séminaires ? »

« Nous n'interdisons rien. Vous êtes chez vous ici, à partir du moment où vous portez ce bracelet. »

Clarke y jeta rapidement un œil avant de revenir vers la jeune femme « Intéressant… »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bien, je vais te laisser. »

« Hey, je vais où dans une heure ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on viendra te chercher. Installe-toi. »

Puis Niylah s'évapora et laissa Clarke seule. Elle monta les quelques marches menant au lit supérieur, où elle y déposa son sac. Elle soupira en jetant un œil dans la pièce : elle ne devait pas faire plus de 15m². Comprenant deux lits jumeaux, avec, au bout de chaque, deux larges armoires. Et encore derrière, un petit lavabo et un miroir ovale. Entre les deux lits, une large fenêtre sans rideau. Cette chambre était aussi impersonnelle que celles des dortoirs universitaires. Elle se souvenait de cette pièce qui avait été sa chambre lors de sa première année, avant que Raven ne débarque et ne décide de s'installer avec elle dans une chambre double.

Elle descendit du lit, laissant son sac en haut, et fit rapidement le tour de la chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir si, oui ou non, elle était définitivement seule ici. Elle sortit : personne dans le couloir. Elle marcha quelques pas avant de prendre conscience des caméras au plafond « Bah voyons… » murmura-t-elle avant d'avancer jusqu'à entendre des paroles et des rires au loin. Elle se figea : que devait-elle faire ? Retourner dans sa chambre rapidement ? Ou rester là et attendre ? Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal…

Elle n'eut pas à se poser plus de questions : devant elle, un groupe de trois personnes : deux femmes et un homme. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut leur bracelet. Chacun en avait un, tous de la couleur bleu ciel. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, passant à coté de Clarke en la saluant poliment d'un signe de main ou de tête.

Clarke les regarda, éberluée, avant de les voir disparaitre au détour du couloir. Elle hésita mais finit par les suivre et, avant de tourner à gauche, comme eux, elle se stoppa et passa discrètement sa tête. Elle vit alors une des deux femmes saluer les deux autres et entrer dans une chambre, tandis que l'homme et la femme papotèrent visiblement intimement avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent et n'entrent dans la chambre opposée.

« Eh bah mon vieux… » sourit Clarke « Perdent pas de temps… »

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle sortit de son sac son MP3 et s'allongea sur son lit : il était étrange qu'ils laissent entrer des inconnus dans leurs murs sans même les avoir fouillé. Elle aurait pu avoir un téléphone, une caméra, peu importe. Personne n'avait regardé dans son sac. Dans le doute, elle ne l'avait pas pris, minimisant les risques de se faire pincer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille entra avec un garçon « Voilà, tu y es. »

« Merci c'est cool. »

« On se voit plus tard. » lança le garçon, une grande perche maigrichonne aux cheveux noirs en bataille

La jeune fille, ou plutôt l'adolescente, fut soudain seule avec Clarke

« Hey… » La gamine leva ses yeux alors « Salut. »

Elle s'approcha, son sourire ayant disparut, et se laissa tomber sur le lit en contrebas à l'opposé du sien « 'lu… »

« Alors… Toi aussi tu viens toucher l'Eden du doigt ? »

La petite la fusilla du regard avant de s'allonger sur ce qui serait visiblement son lit, lui tournant le dos. Clarke haussa un sourcil « Okayyy… »

Elle remit ses écouteurs et se laissa bercer par la musique, tombant doucement dans une légère torpeur, quand soudain, elle sentit une main lui agripper la cheville. Elle se redressa avec énergie pour voir la main fine et noircie de crasse de la petite.

« Un problème ? »

« T'as un truc à manger ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils : la petite ne devait pas être plus âgée que Madi au vue de sa carrure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa fille la connaissait, par l'école ou des amis en commun. Evidemment le Vermont était bien trop loin de Polis. Elle mit sa main dans son sac et en sortit une barre chocolatée « Tiens. »

La petite lui arracha presque des mains avant de retourner vers son lit.

« Pas de quoi. » grommela Clarke qui se rallongea. Mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Elle se redressa et vit soudain la petite engloutir la barre en quelques secondes, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. La jolie blonde fouilla de nouveau dans son sac et lui lança une nouvelle barre, qui atterrit sur ses genoux mis en tailleur. Elle la fusilla du regard.

« Hey, si t'as faim prends. De toute manière, je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser crever de faim ici. Ils ont parlé d'un buffet à volonté. »

La petite baissa le regard et hésita avant de prendre la barre dans ses mains « Merci… » souffla-t-elle

« De rien. Alors… Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« … »

Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait, autour de son poignet, un bracelet vert, comme le sien « Ah tu vas aussi faire le séminaire Nature. »

« … »

« Hey je suis pas flic tu sais. » Elle capta alors le regard de la gamine « Je pense qu'on est tous là pour la même chose, ou sensiblement. »

« … »

« Moi j'me suis tirée de chez moi, enfin mes parents m'ont foutue dehors, parce que je préfère les filles. Ma mère a surement pas supporté l'idée qu'elle aurait jamais de gendre ni de petits-enfants. » se moqua-t-elle « Et toi, t'es là parce que ? »

Mais la petite resta muette, engloutissant la barre chocolatée aussi vite que la première.

« Ok, t'es pas obligée de me parler mais, on sait pas vraiment quand est-ce que ce séminaire commence, alors si on est sensées être des colocataires, ça serait plus simple, non ? »

La petite finit sa barre, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main et fixa Clarke, comme si elle essayait de la juger, puis elle soupira « Charlotte. »

« Charlotte ? Moi c'est Eliza. Dis… T'as quel âge ? Genre… 10 ans ? »

La gamine la fusilla d'un regard noir, comme si elle venait de l'insulter « J'en ai 12, bientôt 13.

Clarke fut étonnée de la condition physique chétive de l'adolescente : elle était crasseuse, des tresses semblant être sur son crâne depuis des mois, le teint blafard et les ongles sales « T'as fui ton foyer ? »

« Oui… »

« Hm, tes parents ? »

« … »

« Non ? »

Charlotte détourna le regard avant de prendre sa besace aussi maigrichonne qu'elle et de la serrer contre sa poitrine. Clarke sentit son malaise alors et descendit de son perchoir pour la rejoindre sur son lit. Elle n'osa pas la toucher, de peur de s'introduire trop près de sa sphère personnelle.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Si je suis venue ici c'est pour ne plus y penser. » argua Charlotte

« Je comprends. » Clarke soupira alors et resta à ses cotés, silencieusement. Et finalement, la voix fluette de la jeune fille résonna péniblement « C'est mon frère… Enfin mon demi-frère. Ma mère s'est remariée. Mon beau-père avait un fils, Trevor, de 5 ans mon ainé. »

Clarke craignait la suite du récit « Il ne m'aimait pas vraiment… Il m'a jamais vraiment considéré comme sa sœur… »

« Les grands-frères, tous des cons. » essaya de plaisanter Clarke

« Ca a commencé quand il est revenu du lycée plus tôt un soir. Mes parents étaient pas encore là… »

« Charlotte, si tu veux pas… »

Mais la petite semblait lancée, comme si les mots avaient besoin d'être expulsés de sa bouche tant ils semblaient douloureux dans sa gorge.

« Il est arrivé dans ma chambre en me criant dessus, en disant que j'avais touché ses affaires. C'était faux… Mais parfois, il mentait pour avoir raison… Il a commencé à me taper dessus, alors j'ai voulu me défendre et j'ai pris un de mes livres et je l'ai tapé avec. Je l'ai tapé à la ceinture. Il a été surpris mais… Il a tiré une grimace avant de me dire que c'était pas comme ça qu'on s'en servait… Et ensuite… Il… »

Elle posa machinalement sa main sur la cuisse de Clarke, et cette dernière lui prit la main, comme pour la soutenir. Elle savait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire, cette phrase qu'elle ne pouvait finir. Elle avait entendu des dizaines et des dizaines de témoignages d'enfants battus, torturés, abusés, violés. Elle savait, et pourtant, à chaque récit, elle était encore et toujours étonnée du sadisme et de la violence des hommes.

Alors, quand Charlotte expliqua que son frère, après le premier viol, prit gout au sadisme et renouvela la chose dès que ses parents s'absentaient, Clarke eut presque la nausée. Charlotte lui expliqua qu'elle essayait, tant bien que mal, d'être rarement à la maison : en restant tard à l'école ou avec ses amies… Elle avait presque le sourire lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle avait réussi à faire cela deux semaines de suite. Mais que ses absences rendaient son frère plus fou encore.

Mais le pire survint lorsqu'elle expliqua à Clarke que durant l'absence de ses parents pour une soirée, son frère avait invité des amis pour regarder le match de foot, elle se retrouva au milieu d'eux, attirée par son frère au sous-sol, à être violée tour à tour par ses amis imbibés d'alcool.

« Je crois qu'ils étaient 8… Je sais plus, certains sont passés deux fois je crois… Le match de foot était à peine terminé quand ça a été fini. Ils ont eu le temps de fêter la victoire de leur équipe devant l'écran géant du sous-sol. Ils sont retournés à leur match comme si de rien n'était. Mon frère m'a dit de me rhabiller et de déguerpir de là… Il rigolait en disant que je n'avais pas l'âge pour l'alcool qu'ils allaient ingurgiter. »

« Oh Charlotte… Tu… Tu n'as rien dis à tes parents ? »

Les larmes de Charlotte roulèrent sur ses joues « J'ai essayé mais… Mon frère… »

« Il t'a menacé… »

« Il disait qu'ils ne me croiraient pas de toute façon et qu'à cause d'un mensonge si grave, je serais mise en internat loin d'eux. J'ai eu peur… Ma mère, elle comprenait rien, elle voyait rien, ou ne voulait pas voir. Elle aimait mon beau-père et… Elle savait que Trevor pouvait les séparer si jamais ça n'allait pas. Alors si elle accusait le fils de son mari d'abuser de leur fille… »

« Tu es partie… »

« J'ai laissé un mot pour expliquer pourquoi, même s'ils ne me croient pas… »

« Pourquoi être venue ici ? »

« Parce qu'ici, je pourrais repartir de nouveau sans être jugée. Quoiqu'il arrive, je pourrais plus revenir à l'école… Ca sera plus jamais pareil. »

Clarke était furieuse : le flic en elle était prêt à aller casser la gueule de ce petit con pervers et menteur, de protéger cette gamine pas plus vieille que sa propre fille. Elle rageait aussi de penser que cette gamine, esseulée, n'avait trouvé de refuge que dans cet endroit, où elle risquait sa vie bien plus encore.

« Charlotte, tu n'es pas seule. »

« Plus maintenant, je sais. » sourit Charlotte

Clarke aurait tellement eu envie de lui dire de fuir ce lieu, qu'il y avait beaucoup mieux à l'extérieur, des gens qui pourraient s'occuper d'elle, de sa situation. Elle voulait l'emporter loin d'ici… Mais elle s'abstint, elle se tut, elle préféra lui serrer la main et lui donner toute sa force, son courage au travers d'elle.

« Et toi alors ? Tu aimes les filles ? »

« Ouais… » pouffa Clarke en se rendant compte que son histoire semblait tellement dérisoire face à la sienne, encore alors qu'elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Ses parents avaient été plus que compatissants et aimants, même après qu'elle ait avoué sa bisexualité « On choisit pas il parait. J'ai été attirée par les deux très tôt, mais je ne l'ai jamais dis. »

« Moi, personne me touchera plus jamais… » grommela la petite comme si la réalité venait de la frapper

« Ne dis pas ça… »

« Quand ils sauront, ils… »

« Hey, je croyais que tu étais venue ici pour effacer tout ça, non ? »

Mais Charlotte comprit alors qu'il était plus facile de le dire que de l'appliquer. Changer de vie, effacer son passé… En théorie c'était bien beau, mais dans la pratique, chaque regard qui se posait sur elle lui rappelait comme elle était sale tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle n'était plus la petite fille chérie de ses parents… Elle n'était plus qu'une vagabonde meurtrie et sale qui n'avait d'autre refuge qu'un centre providentiel, tel un oasis. L'Eden : loin de sa famille, mais n'était-ce pas mieux finalement…

Puis on vint toquer à la porte et le jeune homme mince et aux cheveux hirsutes apparut « Venez, c'est l'heure. »

Sans se poser plus de question, Charlotte et Clarke se levèrent d'un même mouvement et suivirent l'inconnu. Dans les couloirs, Clarke fut surprise de voir une trentaine de personnes sortirent à leur tour, certains avec des bracelets verts, d'autres rose, rouge, jaune… Autant de couleur que de stages, séminaires, clubs à rejoindre… Les profils étaient aussi variés que les couleurs : des jeunes, comme Charlotte, des vieux, plus âgés que sa propre mère, des femmes, des hommes, des asiatiques, des noirs…

Tous suivirent les quelques personnes sans bracelet mais arborant un T-shirt blanc frappé du logo de l'Eden dans le dos.

« Au fait, tenez. » Le garçon leur tendit un badge à chacune « Mettez-le. »

Il était ovale, vert, la couleur de leur groupe, et leur prénom était gravé dessus : Charlotte et Eliza.

Cette dernière l'accrocha sur sa poitrine, et aida Charlotte à faire de même. En quelques secondes, elle se prit d'affection pour cette enfant peu chanceuse et solitaire. Elle se devait de la protéger. Peut-être que, quand tout serait fini, elle lui présenterait Madi, et même Aden… Peut-être seraient-ils amis et qu'ils l'aideraient à passer ce cap. Peut-être que Clarke irait coffrer elle-même ce fils indigne et qu'elle ramènerait Charlotte dans les bras de sa mère. Oui, peut-être que leur rencontre n'était pas dû au hasard.

« Suivez-moi. La cérémonie va commencer. »

Clarke et Charlotte passèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de descendre de larges marches métalliques.

« Merde on descend… » lança Clarke comme si elle venait de s'en rendre compte de ce fait.

« Eliza… »

Clarke sentit la main de Charlotte s'immiscer dans la sienne, pour se rassurer, pour _la_ rassurer. La descente semblait éternelle pour la jolie blonde quand soudain, elle vit deux portes battantes que les gens traversaient, visiblement sans peur ni hésitation. Elle fit de même, suivie de Charlotte, avant de rester bouche bée sur ce qu'il y avait devant ses yeux.

« Oh mon… »

Devant Clarke, une sorte d'immense terrain de hockey, avec des gradins tout autour. Aussi large qu'un terrain de foot, le stade avait en son centre une estrade ronde, et des écrans géants retransmettant ce qu'il se passait dessus. Les gradins se remplissaient de centaines de fourmis, oui une véritable fourmilière : mais où étaient tous ces gens avant ? Parqués dans des dortoirs comme elle ? Y avait-il que des novices ? La présence de l'homme ayant accompagné Charlotte, et plus loin de Niylah, lui confirmait que, non, il n'y avait pas que des gens en perdition. Elles furent poussées dans une allée et trouvèrent un siège à une dizaine de rang du terrain, pile devant l'estrade sur laquelle elle distinguait à présent un unique tabouret, une petite table avec un micro sans fil posé dessus, et une simple bouteille d'eau.

Tout autour des murs, des estrades, des gradins, le symbole de l'Eden était présent, comme si l'on essayait de les imprimer de force dans leur esprit, et ça marchait. Clarke se rendit compte qu'à chaque extrémité des gradins siégerait une personne en T-shirt blanc. Veillaient-ils à ce que personne ne quitte les lieux avant la grande messe ? Ou à calmer les quelques esprits échaudés ? Peu importe, elle se sentait piégée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Charlotte, un léger trémolo dans la voix, peu rassurée

« La cérémonie sans doute. » murmura plus pour elle-même Clarke que pour Charlotte.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence régna, un silence pesant, presque effrayant. Puis alors, les spots multicolores baladèrent leurs rayons multicolores dans les gradins, comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un, puis tous convergèrent vers le centre de la scène, sur l'estrade. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que Clarke vit un homme, et pas n'importe qui, Jonathan Ryce, micro en main.

Les écrans s'allumèrent et le visage de l'homme apparut sur grand écran, un visage souriant aux dents éclatantes, comme ces pubs pour une dentition impeccable. Il arborait un brushing comme les pures vedettes hollywoodiennes… Bref, il était le stéréotype de l'homme parfait, le gendre idéal, celui a qui tout réussissait.

« C'est lui… » souffla dans un sourire Charlotte, admiration devant cet homme

Clarke était surprise de son attraction, comme si elle avait été littéralement envoutée. Elle regarda de chaque coté, et tous était en ivresse, tapant dans leurs mains, hurlant leur joie à l'apparition de Ryce. Ils semblaient déjà tous acquis à sa cause, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Puis, en parcourant la salle des yeux, le regard de Clarke tomba sur une chevelure brune à trois rangs devant elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était certaine que cette nuque fine, ce châtain, ces épaules frêles mais musclées appartenaient à…

« Lexa… »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier son nom pour attirer son attention, elle s'abstint, se rappelant qu'elle ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, utiliser les noms Lexa ou Clarke dans ces murs. Mais elle avait déjà oublié le nom d'emprunt que Lexa avait utilisé et qu'elle avait entendu la veille « Merde… »

« Ca va ? » demanda Charlotte

« Oui, oui, pas de soucis. »

Et alors qu'un larsen indiquait que Ryce venait d'approcher son micro de sa bouche, Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour cette tignasse brune qu'elle jurait être celle de sa coéquipière. Puis soudain la voix suave de l'homme résonna.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois au sein de notre centre où, je l'espère, vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. » quelques applaudissements et cris de joies plus tard, il continua « Vous devez certainement avoir déjà au poignet votre bracelet et accroché à votre vêtement, votre badge nominatif. Cela ne vise pas à vous parquer dans un groupe, mais bien plus comme un mode de reconnaissance, bien plus agréable et familier. Car c'est ce que nous sommes ici, une famille. Une famille qui n'a qu'une seule visée : votre bien-être. Nous ne partons avec aucun à priori, ni de situation, ni de race, ni de taille, de poids, de notes scolaires, de métier… Non, ici nous repartons sur un pied d'égalité : nous sommes tous des enfants qui cherchons notre voie. Et je suis là, _nous_ sommes là, pour vous y aider. » Les cris redoublèrent, la ferveur s'empara même de Charlotte qui sortit de son carcan timide pour afficher sa joie et son allégresse. Ryce leva sa main afin de calmer l'assistance et reprit « Comme vous le savez déjà, mes assistants et moi sommes là pour vous, vous guider, vous aider, vous aimer aussi. Parce qu'il est primordial que vous compreniez qu'ici… Nous sommes une famille. Pas celle qui vous a rejeté, pas celle qui ne vous comprend pas, pas celle qui ne vous aime pas à votre juste valeur. » Clarke fronça les sourcils : c'était donc ainsi qu'il s'y prenait : dénigrer nos convictions, du moins ce qu'il en restait, pour mieux intégrer les siennes. Le concept de famille était primordial pour ces âmes perdues, c'était la seule chose de fiable dans ce monde : être seul ne comptait pas, mais une famille, que l'on avait à la naissance ou celle que l'on se construisait au fil des rencontres, c'était primordial.

Ryce savait cela, il savait que tous ces gens étaient perdus et seuls, il savait appuyer là où ça fait mal : pour la majorité d'entre eux, les problèmes venaient essentiellement de leur famille : rejet, brutalité, vices… Et finalement, pour la plupart, ils avaient quitté leur domicile en quête d'un nouveau foyer. Et Ryce leur offrait cette possibilité. Un lavage de cerveau dans les règles, mais tout en douceur.

« Ici, nous répondrons à vos attentes, nous essaierons de vous aider, de vous guider, tout en vous respectant, vous en tant que personne, qu'individu créant ce monde. Parce qu'il est certain que vous êtes le futur de cette société. Aujourd'hui, on nous demande toujours plus de résultat, toujours plus de pression, d'expérience. Nous nous oublions pour que la société nous façonne à son image… Et pourquoi ? Pour qu'au final, elle nous rejette quand nous n'entrons pas dans les cases. Ainsi, mesdames et messieurs, nous nous sommes oubliés sur le chemin, au profit d'une société qui ne nous aime pas. Ici, nous apprenons à nous retrouver, à retrouver nous _nous intérieur_ , à oublier les impératifs de cette société dans laquelle, finalement, nous ne nous reconnaissons pas. Et si, aujourd'hui, nous bâtissions la notre ? Une société qui n'exige pas le meilleur de nous, mais seulement que l'on se donne nos propres moyens. Pas une société qui veut nous modeler à son image, mais au contraire une société qui s'adapte à chacun d'entre nous. Nous sommes le changement. C'est vous qui allaient créer la société de demain, et pas l'inverse. Chacun d'entre vous compte. Oubliez ce qu'on a pu vous dire ou faire ressentir, ici, personne ne vous jugera, ne jugera vos actes passés, ce que vous avez subi ou fais subir. Ici, vous êtes une personne nouvelle que nous apprendrons à connaitre, à aimer et avec qui nous bâtirons le monde de demain. Parce que vous comptez ! »

Il hurla cette dernière phrase, excitant la foule un peu plus encore. Pour ponctuer son laïus, les lumières des spots s'agitèrent, et soudain, sur les écrans géants, une multitude d'images, les unes rapidement enchainées aux autres, comme si un message subliminal s'était glissé dedans, ce qu'imaginait aisément Clarke.

Et finalement, lorsque les spectateurs se calmèrent, il reprit son micro « Aujourd'hui, vous êtes ici parce que vous croyez que nous pouvons vous aider, et vous avez raison. Vous avez tous choisi en votre âme et conscience, un stage, séminaire, groupe qui pourrait vous convenir, et vous vous en remercions. »

Entendez par là, merci pour votre contribution financière généreuse, pensa Clarke en esquissa un rictus pathétique. Elle jeta un œil vers la silhouette devant elle qui restait de marbre elle aussi, ne semblant pas vraiment excitée par les propos de Ryce, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir de Lexa.

« Bien, je vais vous expliquer comment les prochains jours vont se passer : pour les groupes Séminaires, le départ se fera dès demain matin. Le matériel est fourni, vous n'avait rien à ramener de plus que votre esprit libre et vierge de pensées négatives. » Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Pour les différents stages, votre prise en charge se fera dès cet après-midi. A présent, nous allons tous nous restaurer et fêter les nouvelles perspectives qui s'offrent à vous, pour vous. Merci encore d'avoir rejoint ce centre. Merci de croire en l'Eden ! »

Là encore, la foule hurla, tapa des pieds et des mains, les lumières tourbillonnèrent dans tous les sens, la musique retentit alors, finissant d'assommer les plus sceptiques, toujours avec ces images défilant à vitesse grand V. Clarke essayait de discerner quelque chose : parfois une plage déserte, parfois des petits animaux mignons, ou encore des arc-en-ciel, de belles villas aux murs éclatants, des billets, des arbres… Bref, une multitude d'images qui, si on se concentrait un peu, ne montrait que des choses idylliques. Oui, une sorte d'avant-gout de l'Eden.

* * *

Clarke n'avait qu'une idée : avant de sortir de cette salle, elle devait être sûre que la silhouette brune devant elle était bel et bien Lexa. Alors quand un mouvement de foule poussa Clarke à longer les rangées pour en sortir, son regard ne fixait que la jeune femme. Et quand enfin elle vit son profil, son cœur bondit « Lexa ! » lança-t-elle avant de se raviser, regardant tout autour d'elle si quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Elle ne devait pas foirer la couverture de Lexa, sous peine de mettre en danger la jeune femme et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Alors elle prit son mal en patience et rejoignit le bord de la rangée aussi vite qu'elle put et tendit le bras afin de frôler celui de Lexa. Cette dernière se tourna alors et la fixa, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici.

« Hey… »

Mais avant de pouvoir pousser plus loin la discussion, elles furent emmenées par le flot de la foule qui sortait. Clarke se tourna et attrapa la main de Charlotte, l'attirant avec elle vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, les gens se séparèrent : certains retournèrent à leur chambre, d'autres partirent vers le réfectoire. Lexa attira Clarke sur le coté et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui parler, elle se figea, regardant derrière la jolie blonde. Cette dernière se retourna et vit que Charlotte était là.

« Pas de soucis, c'est mon amie. » sourit Clarke

« Ton amie ? » s'étonna Lexa.

Et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu être assez étonnant que Clarke Griffin faisant amie-amie avec une gamine d'une dizaine d'années.

« C'est Charlotte. » Clarke lui montra son poignet « Elle est dans notre groupe. »

Lexa regarda directement le poignet de Charlotte, puis celui de Clarke et finalement le sien, comme pour confirmer les dires de la jolie blonde.

« Charlotte, voici… » Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, implorant son aide.

« Alycia. »

« Alycia ! Alycia, voici Charlotte. »

La petite, méfiante, baissa le regard, tout en la fusillant de temps en temps.

« Sympa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lança Lexa à Clarke

« Bah je suis venue faire le séminaire Nature. » dit-elle en brandissant fièrement son bracelet vert.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « C'est pas vrai… »

« Ah parce que vous pensez sincèrement vous débrouillez mieux que moi dans la Nature ? » ironisa Clarke

« Stop. » avertit Lexa en jetant des regards vers Charlotte. Clarke comprit et même si elle n'imaginait pas que Charlotte ne soit une menace en soi, elles devaient rester sur ses gardes. Elle opina légèrement avant de changer de direction « Ma chambre c'est la 87, et toi ? »

Le changement au tutoiement surprit Lexa avant qu'elle ne soupire « Chambre 13. »

« On devrait pas être loin alors ! Charlotte est dans ma chambre aussi, hein Charlotte ?! »

La petite ne répondit pas, ayant déjà pris en grippe cette fille qui s'immisçait entre elle et sa nouvelle confidente. Et Lexa le sentit. Elle se pencha vers Clarke et lui murmura « On se voit plus tard. » puis elle partit tandis que Charlotte tira sur la manche de Clarke « On y va ? »

« Ouais, j'ai faim moi aussi ! »

* * *

« Tu la connais… » soupira Charlotte tandis qu'elle triturait sa purée

« Qui ? »

« L'autre… »

« Ah… Ouais, longue histoire. »

A vrai dire, il fallut à Clarke quelques secondes pour se remémorer l'histoire qu'avait cousu Lexa la veille devant Ryce

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Hm, je sais pas si elle aimerait que je parle de son histoire. » Mais devant le renfermement de Charlotte, Clarke soupira « On s'est connu dans la rue. Elle allait de temps en temps aider à la soupe populaire. »

« Et ? »

« Et rien. On s'est jamais réellement parlé. Elle a juste été surprise de me trouver ici, comme je l'ai été de l'y voir. »

« Elle fait quoi ici ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris : elle a fui son foyer parce que son père avait la main lourde. »

« Oh… »

« Ouais… Je sais pas ce qui est pire : que tes parents t'ignorent ou qu'ils portent trop d'attention. Y'a des fois, j'me demande vraiment à quoi ça sert… »

« … »

Clarke sentit les défenses de Charlotte baisser légèrement « Tu sais, je le pensais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand j'ai dis à Alycia que tu étais mon amie. Enfin… Si tu le veux. »

Charlotte haussa les épaules « A quoi ça sert ? »

« Quoi ? Un ami ? » la petite opina « Bah… Ca se soutient, ça s'encourage, ça se complète, ça s'amuse. J'en sais rien, des trucs qui t'empêche de ruminer toute seule dans ton coin. Je suis du genre à croire que rien n'arrive par hasard, donc le fait qu'on partage la même chambre, c'est un signe. »

Charlotte se détendit alors et sourit faiblement « Ouais, peut-être… Peut-être qu'il a raison quand il dit qu'on compte pour la société, mais qu'on est seulement pas dans la bonne société. »

« Tu crois ? Tu crois vraiment que quelque part, y'a quelque chose qui nous attend, de bien meilleur ? »

« De toute manière, ça peut pas être pire qu'ici. L'Eden… C'est peut-être la solution. »

« Ouais, peut-être. Tu as fini ? »

« Yep. Tu crois qu'on va faire quoi ? »

« Aucune idée. Nous sommes sensées partir demain pour ce séminaire… Dis, tu m'as pas dis pourquoi tu avais choisi la nature ? »

« Parce que la ville m'a pas vraiment réussi jusqu'ici. »

« Hm, argument valide. Mais genre le stage sportif ou d'informatique, c'est pas un truc des jeunes de ton âge. »

 _En tout cas, ça aurait été le truc de Madi…_

« J'aime rarement les trucs des autres… »

« Peut-être que si tu… »

Charlotte se leva d'un bond alors, tapant ses mains sur la table « T'en connais beaucoup des gamines de 12 ans qui se sont fait tellement violer en une soirée qu'elles ont pas pu aller aux toilettes des heures durant parce que c'était trop douloureux ?! »

Clarke resta figée sur place. Charlotte ne l'avait pas crié, mais ce fut assez fort pour que la jolie blonde n'entende que ça dans le brouhaha du réfectoire. Personne n'entendit ses paroles, seule Clarke et se fut bien assez.

« Charlotte, je suis désol… »

Mais la petite poussa avec virulence la chaise et partit d'une marche rapide pour sortir. Clarke regarda la porte se refermer et son cœur s'accéléra alors : ce que cette gamine avait vécu était au-delà de l'inimaginable pour Clarke. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait vécu des choses si horribles. Elle pensa à Madi et ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde qu'il lui arrive la même chose.

« Eh bah, sympa la manière dont tu traites tes amies… »

Clarke sursauta et fit volteface pour voir Lexa au dessus d'elle, un rictus de dégout sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne prenne la place de la Charlotte.

« Ah ah très drôle… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Clarke détourna son visage « Peu importe. »

« Hey… Si tu t'impliques trop émotionnellement dans cette affaire, tu vas louper le coche. »

« … »

Lexa se redressa et jeta une nouvelle fois un œil vers le bracelet de Clarke « Le stage Nature… »

« Ouais, j'ai toujours adoré les écureuils, le montage de tente et les chants autour d'un feu de camp. »

« Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? »

« Non. Je crois qu'ici, y'a tellement d'âmes paumées que je sais plus ou regarder pour les aider. En commençant par cette gamine. Merde Lex… »

« … Chut ! »

Clarke inspira profondément « Alycia… Elle a été violée par son frère… Et comme ça ne lui suffisait, il lui a fait faire une tournante avec ses potes. Elle a 12 ans ! »

« Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde. »

« … »

« En fait, c'est faux. Tu peux les aider. Il suffit juste que tu te concentres sur ta mission. Si on démantèle ce réseau, on les sauvera tous. »

« Ah ouais ? Et il adviendra quoi d'eux ? Je veux dire : la plupart fuit un quotidien horrible, une famille horrible. Alors quoi, quand on en aura finit avec l'Eden, ils repartiront dans leur vie de misère ? Charlotte va repartir au mieux dans la rue, au pire dans sa famille où ses parents la traiteront comme une paria tandis que son frère continuera peut-être de la violer. »

« … »

« Pour bien faire, faudrait créer quelque chose qui ressemblerait à ce lieu, mais en plus sain. »

« Tu ne peux sauver tout le monde… _Eliza_. »

« … »

« Il y a des choses qui nous échappent. Tu penses qu'en finir avec l'Eden ne résoudra rien ? Tu as probablement raison… Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Oui, peut-être qu'ils vont repartir dans une misère sans nom, mais nous pourrons faire appel à d'autres qui prendront le relai et les aideront. L'Eden n'est pas la solution, c'est un placebo, un pansement sale sur une plaie infectée. »

« … »

« Tu vas devoir garder ton self-control, tu vas devoir mettre de coté tes convictions personnelles. C'est pourquoi tu n'étais pas prête… »

« Arrête, j'en suis capable. »

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la chaise, croisant ses bras et soupirant d'un air lasse « Cette gamine… »

« … Me fait penser à Madi, oui, je le reconnais. »

« C'est à cause de ça que tu vas te planter. »

Clarke fixa Lexa et, au lieu de lui répondre, elle sourit « On parie ? »

« Parier ? C'est un jeu pour toi. »

« Si je réussis, tu me devras un resto. Attention, mais un Mc Do ou une connerie de ce genre. Nan, un resto 5 étoiles, avec un chef français aux commandes des cuisines. Et si je me plante bah… Je pense que je ne te devrais rien… au fond d'un trou en plein milieu du désert, ça pourrait être compliqué. »

« Arrête, ne plaisante pas avec ça. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« On parie oui ou non ? »

« Tu es puérile. »

« J'ai seulement envie d'avoir raison et de manger à l'œil dans un bon resto. » sourit Clarke

« On est pas dans un jeu de rôle là. On a… » elle chuchota cette partie « On a une mission. »

« Je sais. Et il est hors de question de la foirer. »

Elle se leva alors et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Lexa lui attrapa la main « Fais attention à toi. »

Clarke lui sourit « On se revoit demain… » elle agita le poignet « … au stage nature. »

Lexa relâcha sa prise et la regarda s'éloigner. La scène s'était déroulée devant les yeux lointains d'une Niylah aussi suspicieuse que jalouse.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke retourna dans sa chambre, elle constata avec soulagement que non seulement Charlotte était là, mais que personne n'était venu s'installer entre temps. Elle inspira longuement et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de la petite fille « Hey… »

Charlotte ouvrit les yeux, avant de se tourner et de lui offrir son dos comme seul interlocuteur.

« Hey je suis désolée, j'ai été con, vraiment très con. »

« … »

« Charlotte… Il faut m'excuser. J'ai été maladroite. Je… Je ne pourrais jamais me mettre à ta place, personne à vrai dire. »

« … »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'excuser, pour me faire pardonner. Charlotte. Je ne pourrais changer ton passé, mais tu as raison sur un point, ton avenir t'appartient, et si tu crois qu'il est dans l'Eden… Alors je te soutiendrai. Je ne sais pas comment encore mais, sache que si tu veux, je suis là, pas loin. »

Sur ce, elle quitta le lit et remonta au sien. Les larmes de Charlotte mouillèrent l'oreiller et elle se tourna alors, prête à lui parler, avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Clarke se redressa, fronçant les sourcils : une nouvelle arrivante ?

« Entrez. »

Un homme entra, deux enveloppes dans les mains « Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

« Du courrier déjà ! » ironisa Clarke en descendant de son lit

« Non, c'est votre convocation. »

« Convocation ? »

« Bonne soirée. »

L'homme disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu, laissant Clarke et les enveloppes. Charlotte se leva et la rejoignit « C'est quoi ? »

Elle passa au-delà du fait que la petite lui reparlait et ouvrit l'une d'elle « C'est une convocation à un examen médical. Tu as rendez-vous dans une demie heure. » Elle ouvrit l'autre enveloppe « Celle-là c'est la mienne, j'ai rendez-vous dans trois heures. »

« Je veux pas y aller ! » argua la petite

« Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux. » Charlotte soupira alors et prit sa lettre avant de la fixer « Ca devrait pas être bien méchant. Je pense qu'ils veulent s'assurer qu'on ne soit pas malade ou un truc du genre. »

« Ouais… »

« Allez viens, on va se balader en cherchant le cabinet médical. » sourit-elle

* * *

Clarke était étonnée de voir à quel point ce centre était vaste. De l'extérieur, il ressemblait simplement à un building high tech, mais finalement, quand on pénétrait à l'intérieur, on se rendait compte que ce n'était que la surface visible de l'iceberg.

Avec cet immense stade/salle de concert, il semblait que cet immeuble tenait sur une trentaine d'étages. Alors, elle fut à peine étonnée lorsqu'elle demanda son chemin et qu'on lui indiqua que les cabinets médicaux se trouvaient au quinzième étage. Elles empruntèrent alors un des ascenseur aux parois translucides, attirant toujours l'admiration de Clarke et, à en croire les pupilles dilatées de Charlotte, elle n'était pas la seule. Quand le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit, elles sortirent et l'ambiance feutré médicalisée se faisait sentir : des murs blancs, une odeur caractéristique que l'on pouvait trouver dans les hôpitaux. Il semblait à Clarke qu'on était passé d'un dortoir d'université à un hôpital en un claquement de doigts. Charlotte lui prit soudainement la main, peu rassurée face à cette atmosphère aseptisée et peu hospitalière.

« Ca va aller. »

« J'ai pas envie… »

« Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas aller bien loin si on ne va pas à cette fichue convocation. Tout ira bien, promis, je resterai avec toi. »

Charlotte opina légèrement et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne avant que Clarke ne commence à marcher pour ne s'arrêter que devant une porte estampillée « cabinet médicale ».

Elle toqua mais, ne recevant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit. Elle tomba sur un bureau de médecin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal : un bureau, un fauteuil, deux chaises, des posters de l'anatomie humaine, une table médicale séparée par un paravent.

« Installez-vo… Oh, Eliza ? »

Clarke se tourna alors et vit Niylah, habillée d'une veste blanche et d'un stéthoscope autour du cou.

« Tu es… médecin ? »

« Oui. » pouffa la jolie blonde « Surprise ? »

« Un peu. » Elle brandit les convocations « On est là pour ça. »

« Oh je vois, c'est votre tour. » Elle prit les convocations « Charlotte c'est bien ça ? Eh bien c'est ton tour. »

Mais la petite se serra un peu plus contre Clarke, se cachant derrière « Oh euh… Elle est pas vraiment rassurée… »

« Je vois. » Niylah se pencha alors vers Charlotte, se mettant ainsi à sa hauteur pour lui parler « Il n'y a rien de méchant. Je vais juste te poser quelques questions, faire une prise de sang, prendre ta tension, regarder tes cheveux, ta bouche, tes mains… »

Mais Charlotte se pelotonna un peu plus contre Clarke « Je peux rester avec elle ? »

« Généralement les résultats sont confidentiels, ainsi que l'entretien. »

Clarke s'approcha de Niylah afin de murmurer « Ecoute, elle a vécu des trucs pas cools… Et j'imagine qu'elle sera pas à l'aise si tu la touches. »

Comme si elle avait compris, Niylah, sourit et se tourna vers Charlotte « Eliza peut rester. » Charlotte se détendit quelque peu « Viens, asseyons-nous, veux-tu ? »

Charlotte, suivie, de Clarke, s'assit sur une des deux chaises et Niylah s'installa à son bureau. Elle ouvrit un dossier, certainement celui de Charlotte, et le parcourut du regard « Bien ? Charlotte. Tu as fui ton domicile il y combien de temps ? »

« Environ deux mois… » répondit-elle d'une faible voix

« Ok. Durant cette période, tu as vécu dans la rue et pas ailleurs ? »

« Non. »

« Il y a pourtant des dispensaires, des associations qui auraient pu t'aider. »

« Je voulais pas. J'avais peur que mes parents me retrouvent là-bas. »

« Oui, je comprends. Mes prochaines questions n'auront en aucun cas une visée de jugement. Je veux simplement me pencher sur ta santé, ok ? » Charlotte opina doucement « Bien. A quand remonte ta dernière douche ? »

Charlotte se pinça les lèvres, presque honteuse « Pas depuis ma fuite. »

« Très bien. Lavage de dents ? »

« … »

« Ok, pas de soucis. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici pour toi, tu n'as qu'à demander. Lorsque nous aurons fini ici, les douches se trouvent à l'étage du dessous, avec tout ce qu'il te faut. »

Charlotte regarda alors Clarke qui lui sourit en posant sa main sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer.

« Bien Charlotte, nous allons passer à coté. Je vais prendre ta tension, écouter ton cœur, faire une prise de sang. » Mai en voyant l'air inquiet de la petite, elle rajouta « Eliza restera avec toi, promis. »

Charlotte soupira avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur la table du médecin. Niylah lui prit sa tension, la mesura et la pesa « Légèrement en sous poids mais si tu es dans la rue depuis 2 mois, c'est normal. Bien, nous allons passer à la prise de sang… »

La panique s'empara de Charlotte, et Clarke le vit. Elle lui prit la main et la rassura « Hey, regarde moi… » Elle fit un léger signe de tête vers Niylah, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait y aller « Hey, si je te confie un secret, une histoire que j'ai jamais dis à personne, tu me promets de ne jamais le répéter ? » Charlotte opina « Ok, c'est super important. Alors… »

Et pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire, captivant l'attention de la petite, Niylah piqua doucement son bras. Et après un léger sursaut de Charlotte, la prise de sang fut aussi vite finie qu'elle fut commencée.

« Et voilà, tu as été très courageuse ! »

« J'ai faim… »

Niylah sourit « Dans un instant. Sache que peu importe l'heure, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un en cuisine pour te servir. » Charlotte opina avant que Niylah ne perde son sourire en replongeant dans le dossier de la petite « Charlotte, nous allons aborder un sujet plutôt… délicat. » La gamine se tendit alors, sachant le sujet qui allait être abordé « J'aimerais que tu me parles des raisons de ta fuite. »

« C'est obligé ? »

« Tu es ici pour reprendre une nouvelle vie et même si nous vous disons de faire table rase du passé, mais nous devons savoir si ton passé peut avoir une incidence sur ton futur, notamment au niveau de ta santé. » Elle jeta un regard furtif à Clarke « Alors… Pour quelles raison es-tu ici ? »

« Mon frère m'a violé… Plusieurs fois. Et la dernière fois… avant que je parte, ils… Ils étaient plusieurs. »

« Je vois. Il n'y a pas de soucis. Nous avons un cabinet de dentiste et de gynécologie qui combleront les examens à faire. »

« C'est quoi gynécologie ? »

« Niylah, je suis pas sûre qu'elle se laisse faire… »

« Nous avons des spécialistes qui sauront s'y faire. »

« Eliza, c'est quoi la gynécologie ? »

Devant la question de la jeune fille, les deux femmes la regardèrent avant que Clarke ne prenne la parole « Charlotte… Un gynécologue… C'est une personne qui… qui regarde un endroit spécifique de ton corps pour voir s'il y a des problèmes. Un peu comme un dentiste pour les dents. »

« Et il regarde où lui ? »

« Dans… Entre tes jambes. »

Quand Charlotte comprit, elle serra instinctivement les cuisses, en fronçant les sourcils « Non je veux pas ! »

« Charlotte, il le faut. »

« Non ! »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais… On doit le faire, on doit savoir. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait… peut avoir des conséquences graves sur son corps d'enfant. Et on veut que tu sois en bonne santé. »

« … »

« Charlotte… Je veux que tu ailles bien, et qu'on parte ensemble pour ce camping sans problème, ok ? »

« Tu pourras rester avec moi ? »

Sans même demander son avis à Niylah, Clarke répondit par l'affirmative, ce qui rassura la petite.

« Bien, si c'est réglé… » lança Niylah « Vous pourrez passer dans la salle d'attente d'à coté. Charlotte, tu peux nos attendre à coté, juste une minute ? »

Charlotte opina avant de quitter la pièce, non sans un dernier regard vers Clarke. Une fois seules, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent « Eh bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a accroché avec toi. »

« Il faut croire. On est dans la même chambre, ça aide, il faut croire. »

« Certainement. Pourtant, quand je te vois la rassurer et lui expliquer les choses, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu as déjà fais ça auparavant. Tu as des enfants ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Moi ? Oh non. Je suis trop… volatile pour ça. »

Niylah lui sourit avant de prendre un autre dossier « Ton rendez-vous est plus tard mais tu peux passer maintenant si tu veux. »

« Non, je passerai plus tard. Je tiens à rester avec Charlotte, surtout pour le gynéco. »

« C'est assez triste ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle. »

« Elle a été violé par les potes de son frère… Elle m'a raconté qu'après ça, elle avait eu du mal à aller aux toilettes, c'est normal ? »

« Ca peut. La violence de la situation a pu provoquer plusieurs conséquences : infection urinaire, déchirement vaginale, voire… MST… »

« Merde… »

« Les examens gynécologiques nous le diront. »

« Et si c'est le cas, si elle a quelque chose… Est-ce que ça remet sa participation au stage ? »

« Si tu me demandes si, parce qu'elle est potentiellement malade, nous la rejetterons, la réponse est non, bien sur que non. Elle sera soignée et prise en charge à 100% par nos spécialistes. Elle est venue ici, comme beaucoup, pour trouver une solution, une issue de secours. Qui serions-nous pour la repousser ? »

« Oui, c'est sûr. Niylah… Ca fait deux mois mais… Elle pourrait être… Enceinte. »

« C'est une possibilité oui. Si c'est le cas, le délai pour l'avortement est encore valide. On ne sait même pas si elle est réglée. »

« Merde… Ce salaud, si je le retrouve… »

Niylah sourit « Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour la roue tourne. Et elle tournera pour lui, comme elle est en train de tourner pour Charlotte, et toi, et tous ceux qui veulent qu'on les aide. »

« Bon, je vais avec elle… On se voit plus tard donc. »

« A plus tard. »

* * *

Les examens dentaires furent une formalité à coté de ce que s'apprêtait à vivre Charlotte, allongée sur cette table de gynécologie. Une femme, assez rondouillarde et au visage souriant arriva « Bonjour mes demoiselles. Alors… Charlotte, c'est ça ? » La petite opina « Bien, je suppose que c'est la première fois pour la miss. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, respire… »

Mais dès que Charlotte sentit les doigts de la femme sur son entrejambe, elle resserra les cuisses « Hey Charlotte, regarde moi, on va jouer à un jeu, tu vas fermer les yeux et imaginer le lieu où tu aimerais aller. Ou encore mieux, tu fermes les yeux et je t'emmène là où je veux, ok ? »

« M… Moui… »

« Ok alors, respire bien. J'adore la plage. Cette plage de sables fins et blancs, cette eau turquoise sur laquelle les reflets du soleil couchant se réverbérant dessus comme des milliers de petits diamants. Le ciel est bleu, et commence à prendre de légères couleurs orangées quand le soleil touche l'horizon. Tu entends ces mouettes qui tournoient dans le ciel ? Elles tracent des dessins invisibles dans le ciel, entre les nuages qui ressemblent à de gros cotons mous et doux. Tu sais, comme ces immenses barbes à papa qu'on peut trouver en fête foraine. » Charlotte sourit légèrement « Et puis il y a les embruns, cet air iodé qui rend les lèvres salées. Elle s'immisce dans nos cheveux qui volent au vent, d'une douce brise chaude qui frôle notre peau jusqu'à la faire frémir. Nous sommes assises au bord de l'eau, regardant les petites vagues venir frapper nos pieds nus. A l'horizon, on distingue quelques bateaux dont les voiles blanches claquent en rythme. On imagine qu'un jour on grimpera dessus pour jouer les pirates des mers. »

Clarke regarda le médecin et cette dernière se redressa, lui faisant un signe de tête en guise de remerciements.

« C'est fini ma belle. » Charlotte se redressa t se rhabilla « Tu as été très courageuse. »

« Charlotte tu peux m'attendre quelques secondes dehors, j'arrive. »

Charlotte fit un léger signe de tête avant de sortir. Clarke se tourna vers la doctoresse « Alors ? »

« Les résultats sont confidentielles. »

« Niylah m'a donné procuration. »

« Vraiment ? Bien… Elle a certainement une infection urinaire. Ces parois sont irritées et gonflées. »

« Elle a subi des viols à répétitions. Les derniers étaient y'a deux mois… »

« Oui je vois. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est enceinte ? »

« Il faudrait faire une échographie pour cela, la prise de sang nous le dira vite. Nous savons quoi faire dans cette situation. »

« Ok… Elle… Elle a des maladies ? »

« Pas que je puisse en juger aux premiers abords. Mais là encore, la prise de sang nous le dira. »

« Ok… Bon, je vais y aller. »

Et lorsqu'elle rejoignit Charlotte dans le couloir, cette dernière lui tomba dans les bras, la serrant fort « Elle a raison tu sais, tu as été super courageuse. Allez, viens on retourne à la chambre. »

Et quand elles retournèrent dans leur dortoir, elles eurent la surprise de trouver un sac sur chacun de leur lit « C'est quoi ? » lança la petite en ouvrant le sac et en sortant un T-shirt

« Je crois que c'est nos tenues officielles. » ricana Clarke « La vache, on dirait des scouts. »

« Moi j'aime bien… »

Clarke lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle prit entre ses doigts une des tresses ornant le crane de la petite « Viens. »

* * *

Charlotte se laissa faire, elle était trop fatiguée pour lutter. Alors quand Clarke la mena vers les douches, et quand elle commença à lui défaire ses tresses, Charlotte ne fit rien. Lorsque Clarke lui enleva ses affaires crasseuses, elle se laissa faire. Et quand Clarke alluma le jet chaud de la douche, Charlotte sursauta : il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas pris une. Clarke la poussa doucement sous le jet et quand l'eau coula du haut de son crane jusqu'à ses pieds, l'eau prit une couleur marron et encore plus lorsque Clarke commença à lui frotter les cheveux au shampoing. Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Clarke se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient châtain clair. Clarke hésita avant de descendre ses mains plus bas, sachant que la petite n'avait pas possédé son corps depuis des mois et des mois, à vrai dire, depuis que son frère avait posé ses mains la première fois sur elle.

Depuis ce jour, son corps avait été sali dehors comme dedans. Elle laissa Charlotte reprendre possession de son corps, le redécouvrir, l'apprivoiser de nouveau. Cela lui prit des dizaines de minutes et des larmes lourdes, mais elle finit enfin par se laver seule. Et quand elle eut fini, Clarke l'enveloppa dans une large serviette et la frictionna.

« Eh bah voilà, tu es toute belle. Un coup de peigne et leur bel uniforme, et tu seras une Charlotte nouvelle, prête pour l'Eden. »

La petite sourit avant de fondre dans les bras de Clarke et de la serrer de ses petits bras maigrelets et humides. Clarke lui rendit son étreinte « Bon… Bah tant que j'y suis, autant prendre la mienne maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Oui. Je vais m'habiller à coté. »

« Entendu. »

La douche de Clarke ne dura que quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, Charlotte était vêtue du T-shirt bleu ciel estampillé Eden, et d'un pantalon beige à coupe droite.

« Tu veux que je refasses tes nattes ? » La petite hocha la tête « Approche. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Charlotte s'en tira avec deux nattes africaines, plaquant ses cheveux contre son crâne et Clarke put enfin s'habiller.

« Ouais, c'est pas des plus glamour hein… On repassera pour le coté sensualité. »

Charlotte gloussa alors et c'est ensemble qu'elles retournèrent vers la chambre. Mais Charlotte en décida autrement « J'ai encore faim. »

« Tu as entendu Niylah, on peut aller au réfectoire, y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous servir. »

La petite sourit et c'est d'un même pas affamé qu'elles se rendirent dans l'immense réfectoire d'une quarantaine de tables rectangulaires et métalliques, comme ces réfectoires typiquement lycéens.

« Puis-je vous aider mes demoiselles ? »

« Hm… Vous servez quoi à cette heure ? »

« Ce que vous souhaitez. »

« Hm donc si je vous demande un bœuf bourguignon, c'est bon ? »

Le cuisinier blêmit alors et soudain Clarke éclata de rire « Wow, désolée… Je pensais pas vous choquer. Une omelette nature pour ma part. Charlotte ? »

« Pareil. »

Le cuistot, bien moins habitué à ce genre d'humour, eu du mal à s'en remettre sans paraitre gêné. Il opina avant de disparaitre.

« Bon je crois qu'on a la place qu'on veut. »

Seules quelques personnes étaient assises ça et là. Charlotte choisit alors de s'installer près de la grande baie vitrée. Clarke comprit alors à quoi pouvait ressembler ce bâtiment vu d'en haut : il s'agissait d'un immeuble en forme de « O » au centre duquel trônait un immense jardin avec une fontaine à son centre.

« Eh bah mon vieux… »

Charlotte engloutit son assiette en quelques secondes et Clarke lui donna la moitié de son omelette, prétextant être rassasiée déjà. Elle se contenta alors d'un morceau de pain tendre. Dehors, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes se promenaient, l'air serein, dans ce parc où régnait une atmosphère paisible.

« T'as déjà fais du camping ? » lança Charlotte

« Nope. »

« Alors pourquoi t'as choisi ça ? »

« Hm, j'en sais rien, pour changer un peu… »

Charlotte fronça les sourcils avant, à son tour, de regarder par la baie « C'est à cause d'elle… »

« Hein ? De qui tu parles ? »

« De cette fille qu'on a vu ce midi… »

« Oh Alycia ? Oh euh non je crois pas… »

Charlotte se pinça les lèvres et détourna le visage « Tu l'aimes ? »

Clarke s'étouffa avec sa mie de pain avant de fixer, incrédule, la petite « T'es sérieuse ? On se connait à peine ! »

« Bah ça n'empêche… T'as choisi de faire de la rando et du camping alors que t'y connais rien… Et comme par hasard, elle aussi elle fait ça. »

« Attends, t'es jalouse là ? »

« … »

« Hey Charlotte… C'est juste une fille que je connais de la rue. Et quand bien même c'était mon amie, ça n'enlève en rien ce que j'ai dis : tu es mon amie, si tu veux de moi comme telle. Et je suis largement capable d'en avoir plusieurs et de leur porter autant d'attention. »

« … »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Alycia. »

« Elle est jolie. »

Clarke sourit « Ouais… La beauté hein, c'est subjectif. »

« Pourquoi son père la battait ? »

« J'en sais rien… Elle m'a jamais dit. Hey, tu pourrais aussi apprendre à la connaitre. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait aussi avoir des conseils avisés. »

« … »

« Ou pas. »

Charlotte retourna à la contemplation du jardin « Tu vas être en retard non ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un œil à sa montre « Ah mon rendez-vous médical, tu as raison. On se voit après ? Tu seras dans la chambre ? »

Charlotte hocha légèrement de la tête avant de tourner de nouveau son regard au dehors. Clarke s'éloigna alors et se rendit de nouveau dans le cabinet de Niylah. Elle eut la surprise de croiser, dans la salle d'attente, 2 garçons qui semblaient être des frères au vu de leur ressemblance et des traits qu'ils avaient en commun : un nez fuselé, une mâchoire prononcée, des yeux noisette aux reflets verts doré.

Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Niylah apparut, un dossier en main « Eliza Taylor ? »

La jolie blonde se leva et fut invitée à entrer dans le bureau « Et euh…. Eux ? »

« Ils ont rendez-vous avec une de mes collègues. Assieds-toi. »

Clarke obtempéra alors et soudain, elle eut le trac comme lorsqu'elle eut à passer son oral pour entrer à l'école de police : cette petite pointe aigue dans le fond de l'estomac. C'était un examen de passage : si elle échouait, si Niylah avait quelques suspicions, elle pourrait être renvoyée ou même pire, tuée… Mettant en danger Charlotte par la même occasion.

« Commençons par un questionnaire basique avant l'examen, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Tu vis dans la rue depuis combien de temps ? »

« Oh peu… Quelques semaines je dirais. »

« Rappelle-moi le pourquoi du comment. »

« C'est simple : mes parents n'aiment pas l'idée d'avoir une fille bisexuelle… L'atmosphère était trop lourde à la maison, je suis partie. »

« Tu sais qu'il existe des associations qui aiment les jeunes homosexuels qui ont été rejeté de leur foyer ? »

« Je sais… Mais… Je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur qu'ils me retrouvent. Mon père, c'est le genre, arriéré : _l'homosexualité peut se guérir chérie, ce n'est qu'une passade, nous allons t'aider, il y a des centres pour guérir_ … » récita-t-elle d'une voix grave « Alors, avant qu'ils me lobotomisent, je me suis barrée… »

« Je comprends. Ici, personne n'aura rien à redire à ta sexualité, ta religion ou tes croyances… Chacun vit comme il l'entend. »

« C'est cool, c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Bien. Alors, as-tu pris une douche ? »

« Oh euh… Je viens d'en prendre une. »

« Je veux dire, as-tu, depuis que tu es dans la rue, pris régulièrement des douches. »

« Ouais… J'avais des bons plans, mais pas sur le long terme… »

« Hygiène dentaire ? »

« J'ai jamais eu de problème de ce coté là. »

« Relation sexuelle ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Clarke

« As-tu eu ces dernières semaines, des relations sexuelles… Consenties ou non. »

« Non, non. J'ai… Y'avait personne. »

« Homme et femme ? »

« Les deux. »

« Je suis désolée si ces questions semblent intrusives, mais elles font parties du protocole. »

« Pas de soucis… »

« Bien, suis-moi. »

Comme avec Charlotte quelques heures plus tôt, elle monta sur la table avant que Niylah ne glisse son stéthoscope dans son dos, provoquant un léger frisson « Désolée, c'est froid… »

Clarke esquissa un sourire avant d'inspirer et expirer profondément.

« Parfait. Je vais prendre ta tension, te mesurer et te peser. »

« Ok. »

Et au bout d'un tour d'examens, Niylah rendit ses conclusions « Bien, tu sembles en bonne santé. Tu vas tout de même devoir passer devant le dentiste et le gynécologue. »

« Merde, obligé ? »

« Oui, je le crains… »

« Mais j'ai eu aucun rapport… »

« Nous devons prévenir une quelconque infection, et pas seulement celles relatives aux rapports sexuelles. Tu as vécu dans la rue, dormi dans des lits qui, parfois, peuvent ne pas être des plus clean. »

« Ok je comprends. »

« Si tu as un problème de pudeur… »

« … Non, non c'est juste… Je suis pas super fan des gynécos en règle générale. »

Niylah sourit « Dis-toi que c'est un mal pour un bien. Quand tout sera en ordre, tu n'auras plus besoin de t'en soucier. »

« Comme avoir des relations sexuelles durant cette rando ? » ironisa la jolie blonde

« Si tu le souhaites. Nous ne bridons personne, les choses suivront leur chemin, quel qu'il soit. »

« Avec qui je veux ? »

Niylah « Qui tu veux. »

« Je suppose que… Les médecins n'ont pas leur place en randonnée… »

Niylah sourit de plus belle « Pourquoi ? Tu penses que tu en aurais besoin ? »

« On a toujours besoin d'un beau médecin à ses cotés. Un peu comme un jeton de caddie ou encore une épingle à nourrice. Ca peut toujours être utile. »

Niylah éclata de rire « C'est bien la première fois que l'on me compare à un jeton de caddie. »

« Y'a une première fois à tout. »

« Je ne serais certainement pas de la partie, non. »

« Dommage… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi serait-ce dommage que je ne vienne pas ? »

« J'en sais rien… On a bien accrochée non ? »

Niylah se laissa retombée sur son siège, plissant les yeux comme pour regarder à travers la jeune femme « Suis-je ton genre ? »

« Carrément. » gloussa Clarke « Faudrait être débile pour penser que tu n'es pas le type de quelqu'un. Dommage que tu sois hétéro. »

« Qui l'a dit ? »

« Bah, j'en sais rien. Je prêche peut-être le faux pour avoir le vrai. »

« Je vois… »

Niylah se leva alors et fit le tour de son bureau avant de s'asseoir devant Clarke, assise au bord « Crois-tu vraiment être là pour ça ? »

« J'en sais rien… Ryce parlait d'épanouissement perso. Peut-être que mon épanouissement passe par quelqu'un… »

« Je connais ce sentiment. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Eliza, tu es en manque d'attention. Tu as fui un foyer qui, finalement, n'aimait pas qui tu étais au plus profond de toi. Tu as cherché à attirer l'attention… Tout ce que tu souhaites c'est être entourée. Charlotte en est la preuve. Tu l'as prise sous ton aile pour te sentir utile, aimer. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu veux te rapprocher de quiconque captera ton attention : Charlotte ? moi… Ou encore cette jeune fille brune dans le réfectoire. »

« Une jeune fille brune ? » s'étonna Clarke

 _Se pourrait-il qu'elle parle de…_

« Sache que je ne suis pas un placebo et je couche rarement avec ceux qui prétendent vouloir toucher l'Eden du doigt. »

« La vache, tu as une formation de psy en plus ? »

Niylah sourit « Crois-moi, en temps normal, j'aurais adoré répondre à tes attentes, tu es terriblement attirante… Mais tu es une âme égarée qui ne demande qu'à être guidée. »

« Alors guide-moi. »

Niylah soupira « Il pourrait y avoir conflit d'intérêt. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas être la raison pour laquelle tu te détournerais de ce pourquoi tu es ici aujourd'hui. »

« Et si je te dis que je ne cherche rien de concret. Juste… Passer le temps. Je te l'ai dis, ça fait des semaines que j'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle… »

« Eliza, stop. Tu joues un jeu dangereux. »

La jolie blonde se leva alors, arrivant à la hauteur de Niylah, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elles se jaugèrent en silence avant que Clarke ne sourit « Ok, j'aurais essayé au moins. Tu m'en veux pas ? »

Niylah soupira « Non, absolument pas. »

« Bon bah je vais me faire trifouiller l'entrejambe, ma passion. »

Niylah leva les yeux au ciel « Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Il y a encore quelques secondes, l'idée que j'y touche ne te posait aucun problème. »

« Oh ! Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, ok ? » Et avant de sortir du cabinet, elle se retourna « Hey… Une fois que je serais revenue de ce stage… Du crois que… Enfin, toi et moi… »

« Crois-moi, quand tu reviendras de ce stage, je serais là. Tout changera. »

Clarke ne laissa rien paraitre mais la suspicion envahit son esprit. Elle quitta la pièce et après les examens d'usage qui, évidemment, ne révélèrent absolument aucun problème, même si elle eut quelques appréhensions lors de l'examen gynécologique et que l'infirmière ne découvre qu'elle avait été enceinte. Mais rien. Elle retourna à sa chambre où Charlotte était aussi de retour. Elle se tourna vers elle « Elle est venue en pensant que tu serais là. »

« Qui ? »

« Ton amie. Alycia. »

« Oh… Et là, elle est où ? »

« Elle a dit que tu la rejoignes à la fontaine quand tu reviendrais. »

« Tu veux venir ? »

« Non… Je vais t'attendre ici… J'ai piqué des trucs en cuisine. » dit-elle en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir du pain et des fruits.

« Hey, tu sais que t'es pas obligée de voler. »

« Je sais, mais les habitudes sont dures à perdre… Et puis je mange souvent la nuit… »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure alors… Oh, garde-moi une orange ! »

* * *

Clarke avait eu un mal de chien a trouvé la sortie et encore plus à trouver le jardin. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la fontaine au loin. Lexa était là, assise au bord de la dite fontaine, lisant un livre.

« Hey ! »

Lexa releva le nez « Ton rendez-vous médical s'est bien passé ? »

« Comment tu… »

« … Charlotte me l'a dit. »

« Oh je vois. Ouais c'était… Etrange. J'ai fais du rentre dedans à la toubib, histoire de voir. »

Lexa la fixa « Histoire de voir ? Histoire de voir quoi ? »

« Bah si leur méthode de recrutement avait changé… Et il faut croire que oui. »

« Evidemment qu'il a changé ! Ils sont beaucoup plus subtils. Il ne se passera rien dans ces murs. »

« Mais plutôt lors de ces séminaires et autres stages… » murmura Clarke comme si elle comprenait enfin « Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'à mon retour, les choses changeraient… »

« C'est certain. A notre retour, s'il y en a un, nous saurons probablement si nous sommes admises à l'Eden ou pas. »

« … »

« Tu dois être plus prudente sur les actions que tu entreprends. Tu es sensée être une nana paumée, rejetée. Tu ne peux pas te pointer comme ça et faire du rentre-dedans à un de leur membre. Il faut être plus subtil. »

« Je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait une brèche quelque part. Il faut croire que non. »

« Il y a des brèches, il faut simplement être plus malin, discret et patient. »

« … »

« Les choses seront plus claires quand nous seront loin d'ici, quand ils n'auront plus les autorités locales pour les surveiller. Au milieu de nulle part, qui sait ce que sont leurs méthodes pour finir par nous convaincre de les rejoindre. Nous ne savons même pas si cela sera suffisant ou s'il faudra recourir à un deuxième stage ou même s'il y a plusieurs étapes à l'intégration de l'Eden. Nous sommes dans le flou et seules, à partir de maintenant. »

« La vache, c'est rassurant… »

« Ce n'est pas une cour de récré… Nous sommes chez les grands. »

« Ouais, des grands pervers. »

« Tu as donc passé ta visite médicale ? »

« Ouaip, avec un passage gratuit de docteur _binocles rondes sur vieille face ridée_ entre mes cuisses. Toi aussi tu y as eu droit ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Niveau humiliation, on a passé un cap. »

« Si tu veux parler d'humiliation, attends de voir ce qu'ils nous réservent certainement durant ce camp. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Sérieusement, tu crois que l'on va seulement faire du camping gentiment en faisant griller des chamallows ? »

« Pourquoi pas… Ca peut être une méthode douce. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont adeptes des méthodes douces ? Après ce que Susan nous a dit, après la découverte du corps de Telford… ? »

« … »

« Tu devras être prudente. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Moi je suis née pour ça, j'ai été entrainée pour ça. »

« Ouais, ouais… Tu te la racontes un peu quand même non ? »

Lexa esquissa un faible sourire, peu encline à montrer à Clarke que ses pitreries ne la laissaient pas indifférentes. Et Clarke le vit, et si elle devait l'admettre, savoir que Lexa ne serait pas loin la rassurait.

« On va y arriver tu crois ? A nous deux ? »

« On peut au moins essayer d'enrailler la machine. »

« Ca sera suffisant ? »

« On verra. »

Et c'est sur cette promesse que Clarke laissa Lexa, retournant auprès d'une Charlotte endormie dans son lit. Elle rejoignit discrètement le sien mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle se tourna et retourna, emmêlant ses draps à ses jambes. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce que demain lui réserverait, et celui lui faisait aussi peur que cela l'attirait. Les choses allaient changer, radicalement. Clarke n'avait simplement pas la moindre idée à quel point.

 **TBC**


	9. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Bonjour mes amis ! Comment allez-vous bien ?**

 **Moi impecc' ! Merci pour ceux et celles qui ont jeté un oeil à ma nouvelle "Aloha" sur le site Reines de Coeur, elle a fait un bon démarrage \o/**

 **Bref, voici une suite, moitié moins longue que la précédente mais, j'espère, tout aussi intéressante !**

 **Au programme : un camping pas tout à fait comme les autres et une fin de chapitre comme je les aime (mais pas forcément vous XD) !**

 **PS : Dimanche prochain, la suite arrivera que le soir, vous êtes prévenus !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Promenons-nous dans les bois**

La journée commença par un bruit caractéristique. Clarke prit un temps infini pour émerger et comprendre ce qu'il se passait : quelqu'un toquait à la porte, et avec insistance.

« Mouais… Voilà, j'arrive… » grogna Clarke qui manqua de se casser la figure en descendant l'échelle de son lit « Et merde ! »

Charlotte s'éveilla à son tour et se frotta les yeux « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Clarke ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant une jeune fille rousse « Eliza et Charlotte ? » La jolie blonde hocha mollement la tête « Nous partons bientôt. Lavez-vous et habillez-vous. »

« Hey, on part sans rien ? Pas de matos ? »

« Tout vous est fourni. Dépêchez-vous. »

« Ok, ok… On se retrouve où ? »

« Vous vous souvenez de la cérémonie d'hier ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Et bien là. Vous serez guidées. »

« Oh j'imagine oui… »

Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers une Charlotte encore passablement endormie « Bon bah… Y'a plus qu'à ! »

* * *

Elles se préparèrent à vitesse grand V avant de faire un crochet par le réfectoire où elles chipèrent quelques pancakes. Visiblement, elles n'étaient pas les seules ayant eu cette idée. Puis, elles se rendirent dans l'immense stadium souterrain où se trouvaient déjà une vingtaine de personne. Les lieux semblaient encore plus grands tandis qu'ils n'étaient remplis qu'au cinquième.

Clarke et Charlotte s'assirent à deux rangs devant l'estrade et soudain, Clarke vit Lexa juste à sa droite, au premier rang. Elle s'abstint d'un quelconque signe de main et reporta son attention vers la scène où Niylah fit son apparition « Bonjour à tous ! C'est le grand jour pour chacun d'entre vous. Aujourd'hui, votre vie va changer, elle va prendre un tournant décisif. Vous avez fait le premier pas, nous allons maintenant vous donnez l'impulsion nécessaire pour prendre votre vie en main. Nous avons reçu vos résultats d'examens et… Tout va bien. » Les souffles se relâchèrent alors et Niylah chercha, et trouva, Clarke du regard et lui confirma alors « Tout va très bien. »

Clarke saisit le message et se tourna discrètement vers une Charlotte qui était, encore une fois, impressionnée par les lieux. Clarke était rassurée, Charlotte allait bien.

« A présent. Nous allons vous fournir le matériel nécessaire. Sachez qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une randonnée d'experts. Nous y allons avant tout pour nous reconnecter avec la nature, oublier le stress de la vie urbaine. Nous avons à votre disposition des tentes individuelles, ou à deux places. Des réserves de nourritures, des réchauds, des duvets. Vous aurez aussi une seconde panoplie de vêtements, j'espère que ceux-ci vous conviennent. Vous partirez une semaine entière durant laquelle vous ne ferez pas que camper. Tout cela vous sera expliqué sur place, mais sachez que votre programme sera bien rempli. Et peut-être, pour les plus chanceux et motivés, l'Eden se trouvera sur votre chemin, ou au bout de celui-ci. »

Chacun sourit, certains sifflèrent leur enthousiasme, d'autres applaudirent. Clarke resta stoïque et concentrée. A partir de maintenant, elle devait se focaliser sur sa mission : comprendre et défaire le réseau Eden, remonter jusqu'aux Wallace et les arrêter. Lexa était là pour les mêmes raisons, il était hors de question qu'elle soit un frein ou encore un danger pour elle. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était faire d'Aden ou Madi des orphelins.

Et tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Niylah partir pour être remplacée par Ryce, vêtu du même uniforme que le leur : T-shirt bleu ciel et bermuda beige, tel un vrai campeur scout.

« Bonjour mes amis. Etes-vous prêts pour une belle aventure ? J'ose croire que oui. En tout cas, nous allons tout faire pour que vous soyez à l'aise. Durant ce séjour, vous ferez de multiples choses, nous avons prévu pour vous des activités qui viseront à vous faire oublier votre quotidien morne et stressant. Vous serez en contact direct avec la nature, vous renouerez avec elle. C'est une expérience extraordinaire et unique. Nous partagerons des choses dont vous n'avez même pas idée, vous vous dépasserez, vous serez surpris, hésitants, mais au final vous vous laisserez séduire par ce cadre idyllique et exceptionnel. La magie opérera, soyez-en sûrs. Et si vous réussissez alors… Nous nous reverrons… De l'autre coté. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils à cette dernière partie. Se pouvait-il qu'il parle littéralement de l'autre coté ? Ou simplement une métaphore pour évoquer l'Eden et Mont Weather ? Peu importait, elle sentait que ce stage ne serait, finalement, pas de tout repos.

* * *

Et alors qu'elle pensait avoir encore quelques instants pour se préparer, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, on leur mettait dans les bras un sac de randonnée.

« Hey… Et nos affaires dans notre chambre ? »

« Elles sont déjà dans le bus. »

« Le bus ? »

L'homme qui distribuait les sacs lui sourit « Ouais, un sacré road trip de 6h. »

« Super, j'ai hâte… » ironisa-t-elle avant de prendre son sac et de vérifier que Charlotte avait bien le sien, puis elles suivirent le flot des participants, qui sortirent du buildings, par derrière, ce qui surprit Clarke. Le bus ressemblait à ces bus high tech de la Greyhound bleu marine et gris métallique. Sur chacun des sacs, des étiquettes nominatives furent attachées, puis les sacs furent entreposés dans la soute et la trentaine de personnes monta dans le bus.

Clarke fut surprise du confort de ce dernier : large siège, tablette, prise électrique, climatisation, et même télé individuelle encastrée dans les appuie-têtes. Charlotte remarqua Lexa assise à l'avant dernier rang. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur la rangée d'à coté, près de la fenêtre, laissant Clarke près du couloir, à moins d'un mètre de Lexa, qui elle était seule.

« Hey… Alors, t'as eu ton paquetage aussi ? » ironisa Clarke « Le bleu te va bien. »

Lexa esquissa un sourire « A toi aussi. Il va avec tes yeux. »

« Aww qui aurait cru que tu étais une indécrottable romantique. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de replonger dans son livre, signe que Clarke et elle avaient fini leur brève conversation. La jolie blonde se tourna alors vers Charlotte « Prête ? »

« Prête. »

Clarke nota quelques membres de l'Eden montant à bord aussi. Elle imaginait que le reste devait les attendre sur place. D'ailleurs, ou était ce « sur place » ? L'homme avait dis plus de 6h de bus… Cela devait les mener au fin fond de la Virginie, voire de la Pennsylvanie. En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais fait de camping, et encore moins avec ses parents. Elle était une fille de la ville, née à Washington, ayant grandi là-bas, fait sa scolarité là-bas. Polis était la seule petite ville qu'elle s'était autorisée depuis et c'était le maximum qu'elle pouvait niveau campagne. Comment paraitre naturel dans… la nature ?

A entendre les gens du Centre, on s'accommode assez vite de la vie en pleine nature. Ca ne devait pas être la mer à boire : après tout, elle avait regardé toutes les émissions du genre de _The Race_ en passant par _Survivor_. Tant qu'il ne fallait pas manger des vers aussi gros que son avant-bras, tout se passerait bien. S'il ne s'agissait que de trouver le moyen d'allumer un feu, elle pouvait encore gratter un briquet à un des participants.

« Eliza ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu crois que c'est comment l'Eden ? »

« J'en sais. Un endroit qui résoudra nos problèmes, faut croire. »

« T'as pas l'air convaincu. »

« Tu sais… Avec toutes les merdes qu'on a déjà vécu… Si un tel lieu excitait, ça serait génial, non ? »

« … »

« Tu penses pas ? »

« Ca n'effacera pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ton frère est un connard. » lança naturellement Clarke « Je lui arracherai moi-même les couilles pour en faire une parure de bijoux qu'il portera dans son cercueil. »

Loin d'être choquée, Charlotte hoqueta, amusée avant d'hocher la tête « Je suis d'accord, c'est un gros con. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes ta mère ? »

Charlotte fronça les sourcils, surprise par une telle question « J'en sais rien. Elle m'a laissé… »

« Tu crois qu'elle, elle t'aime ? »

Charlotte regarda par la fenêtre, le paysage défilant sous ses yeux, l'éloignant de ses problèmes, l'éloignant de sa vie passée « Elle m'a laissé seule avec lui… Plusieurs fois. »

« Elle ne savait pas. »

« Plusieurs fois. » répéta Charlotte « Parfois, elle disait qu'elle allait faire les courses, et je lui demandais si je pouvais aller avec elle… Mais elle disait que c'était juste des petites courses, que ça prendrait pas beaucoup de temps… »

« … »

« Ca prenait toujours trop de temps… » répondit-elle « Il avait toujours le temps. »

« Elle n'avait pas idée… »

« Pourquoi tu la défends ? » argua-t-elle

 _Parce que les mères ne savent pas toujours, même si elles pensent savoir_ … C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui répondre. Parce que sa mère n'était en rien la femme aveugle qu'avait pu être la mère de Charlotte. Parfois les parents ne voient rien, ou ne veulent pas voir, parfois ils voient et ne font rien. Tant de paramètres qui définissent au final ce qu'est un bon parent. La mère de Charlotte ne devait pas être si mauvaise que cela. Peut-être, après la lettre que lui avait écrite sa fille, elle la cherchait partout. Peut-être avait-elle confronté son beau-fils, quitter son mari… Peut-être était-elle seule à présent pour chercher sa fille aux quatre coins de l'état. Elle devait rager en ce moment de ne pas avoir vu les signes ou de les avoir sciemment ignorés. Pleurait-elle depuis la disparition de sa fille ? Avait-elle supplié les autorités de partir à sa recherche ?

Viendrait-elle-même à demander aux portes du Centre s'ils n'avaient pas vu sa fille ? Et que répondrait Niylah ? Avec son sourire éclatant, elle lui dirait qu'elle n'a jamais vu sa fille mais qu'elle priera pour elle, et qu'elle ferait passer le message ? Pendant que sa fille passerait les étapes pour atteindre l'Eden, et ne jamais revenir…

Son cœur se serra alors : quel genre de mère faisait-elle ? Madi avait eu des problèmes à l'école et n'avait rien vu venir… Elle s'imaginait alors rentrer un jour à la maison et ne trouver qu'une chambre d'enfant vide et un lit vide sur lequel serait posé un ourson en peluche assit sur une enveloppe contenant une lettre avec ses simples mots _« Je suis partie. Je t'aime maman. Adieu_ » Comment réagirait-elle ? Il était certain qu'elle la chercherait partout, et après n'avoir rien trouvé, elle se poserait certainement, pelotonnée dans le lit de sa fille, se demandant ce qu'elle avait loupé, si elle était finalement une bonne mère.

C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait pour la mère de Charlotte : qu'elle se sente coupable, qu'elle prenne conscience de son erreur. Que d'avoir négligé sa fille au profit de son nouveau mari… Pouvait-elle la blâmer ? Après tout, elle n'avait qu'un coté de l'histoire. Peut-être que Charlotte avait manqué des signes elle aussi…

Tout ce que Clarke savait c'était qu'une petite fille de 12 ans, violée par son demi-frère, avait fui son domicile pour se retrouver dans la rue durant deux mois avant d'atterrir dans un centre qui promet d'effacer les problèmes pour se plonger dans d'autres. Clarke avait une mission, plusieurs à vrai dire : elle devait arrêter les agissements des Wallace et de Ryce, tout en sauvant Charlotte de leurs griffes, et la ramener auprès de sa famille, auprès de sa mère… Sans oublier de coffrer son demi-frère pour viol sur mineur et viol en réunion.

« Eliza ? »

« Hm… ? »

« J'ai faim… »

Clarke hoqueta et sortit de son sac une barre chocolatée « J'adore ces trucs là. »

En voyant Charlotte se ruer dessus, Clarke fronça les sourcils « Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé un repas complet ? Hormis depuis que tu es au Centre. »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Comment tu mangeais dans la rue ? »

« Des fois je fouillais les poubelles des supermarchés. Parfois des Burger King. Mais les frites froides c'est pas génial. »

« Ouais… »

Charlotte dodelina sur son siège avant de jeter un œil vers Lexa, concentrée sur sa lecture « Tu crois que c'est grave de plus être à l'école ? Je sais lire tu sais, et compter… Et écrire évidemment. »

« Hm, si tu sais l'essentiel alors… C'est l'essentiel. » sourit Clarke « Après, je t'avouerais qu'encore maintenant je me pose la question de savoir quand le théorème de Pythagore va me servir… »

« Le quoi ? »

Clarke soupira « Rien. » Elle se tourna vers Lexa et, quand cette dernière sentit qu'on la regardait, la jolie brune se tourna à son tour, elle sourit paisiblement. Lexa semblait si sereine, malgré l'inconnu vers lequel elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux.

« Hey… »

« Hm ? »

« On fera tente commune ? »

Lexa haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de la fixer « Pardon ? »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Oh merde, tu verrais ta tête. Je t'aurais insulté, ça n'aurait pas été pire. Hey, détends-toi hein… Je sais, je suis pas ton type. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant. » dit-elle faussement vexée

« Tu es puérile. » murmura Lexa en se replongeant

« Ouais je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. » railla Clarke tandis qu'elle se tourna de nouveau pour voir Charlotte la regarder d'un air atterré « Quoi ? »

« Tu t'y prends comme un manche. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Elle te plait. »

Clarke gloussa « Nan, je la cherche c'est tout. »

« Les garçons aiment bien embêter les filles qui leur plaisent. C'est ma mère qui ma l'a dit. »

« Ah oui ?! » s'amusa Clarke

« Ouais. Ils essaient d'attirer leur attention comme ça, mais généralement ils n'arrivent qu'à les énerver. »

« Tu as l'air bien au courant, dis-moi. »

« C'est juste que Tommy Jenkins il arrêtait pas d'embêter mon amie Patty Collins. Alors j'ai demandé à ma mère pourquoi, et c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Et toi, aucun garçon ne t'a déjà… embêté ? » sourit Clarke

« … »

« Charlotte ? »

« Non, et ça risque plus d'arriver. Les garçons sont nuls. »

« Hey, c'est pas parce que ton demi-frère est un abruti fini que tous les garçons sont comme ça. Un jour, tu trouveras peut-être un homme qui en vaut le coup, qui te traitera bien parce que, Charlotte, tu es spéciale. Ne laisse personne dire le contraire. »

« … Je ne suis pas spéciale. Les filles spéciales, elles sont aimées et regardées parce qu'elles sont belles. Les filles spéciales sont pas celles qui ont passé une soirée dans un sous-sol et qui ont été… »

« Stop. On ne parle plus de ça, ok ? »

« De ça ? »

« Ouais. Après tout, on est ici pour un nouveau départ, alors… On se fait une promesse : on laisse ça dernière nous et on repart sur de bonnes bases, ok ? »

« Ok. » Et après quelques secondes de silence, Charlotte sourit « Tu l'aimes bien. »

« Quoi ? Non, arrête ! »

« Tu l'aimes biiieeeennn… » chantonna Charlotte, dissimulant très mal un rictus ironique

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, mais après un rapide coup d'œil vers Lexa, toujours plongée dans son livre, Clarke perdit le sourire pour le remplacer par un pincement de gêne. Puis le stress l'emporta et elle finit par s'endormir, se penchant parfois dangereusement vers Charlotte.

Et finalement, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le bus était à l'arrêt « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On fait une pause pour manger. » répondit Charlotte « Bouge, j'ai faim. »

Clarke s'aperçut que Lexa était déjà dehors, comme la majorité du bus d'ailleurs. Elle se leva et Charlotte sortit du bus aussi vite qu'un pantin de sa boite. Clarke suivit quelques secondes plus tard pour voir l'ensemble des personnes présentes, assises autour de table de piquenique en bois.

« Eliza, par ici ! » lança Charlotte en lui faisant de grands signes.

La jolie blonde se dirigea vers la table et se freina lorsqu'elle vit qu'à ses cotés était assise Lexa. Elle soupira et s'assit en face d'elle « Y'a quoi au menu ? »

« De simples sandwichs au jambon et cheddar. »

« C'est déjà ça. »

Clarke donna quelques coups d'œil à une Lexa bien silencieuse, mangeant tranquillement un de ses sandwichs. Elle sourit avant de lui donner, sous la table, un léger coup de pied. Lexa sursauta légèrement mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Clarke recommença alors, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis une troisième fois avant que Lexa ne la fusille du regard, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Quoi ? » minauda Clarke

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel mais repartit à l'assaut de son repas. Clarke réprima un rire alors avant de recommencer, un peu plus encore et à ce moment là…

« Hey ! Ca c'était MA jambe. » grogna Charlotte

« Oups, pardon. » s'excusa Clarke tandis que Lexa, à son tour, dissimula à peine un sourire amusé

Le reste du repas se passa en silence avant que l'heure du départ ne sonne. Tous se réinstallèrent et Clarke mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles lorsqu'un des membres du Centre se leva et commença à parler. Elle enleva ses écouteurs juste pour entendre un « Ne vous inquiétez pas, le voyage n'est plus très long. Vous verrez, le reste du trajet passera si vite que vous ne vous en rendrez pas compte.»

« Ouais… Encore trois bonne heures… » railla Clarke

Mais, l'homme eut raison. Car au bout de seulement une demi-heure, la fatigue gagna Clarke. Ses paupières furent soudainement lourdes et un léger bourdonnement dans son crane remplaça les rythmes mélodiques de Pink. Elle se tourna vers Charlotte et vit qu'elle s'était déjà assoupie. Avec une force qui la quittait, elle tourna sa tête et vit que Lexa aussi, s'était endormie… D'ailleurs, l'entièreté du bus avait sombrée dans le sommeil. Elle ne le réalisa que trop tard, lorsqu'elle aussi, elle ferma les yeux sans pouvoir faire autrement.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Clarke ressenti comme une gueule de bois intense : mal de crane, tête et membres lourds, gout pâteux dans la bouche. Il semblait qu'on lui avait tapé le crane avec un immense gourdin. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle : la plupart dormait encore. Elle se redressa, encore dans le coton, menaçant à chaque instant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de dormi, pas même quand enchaina son marathon de 18h de visionnage de la sage Harry Potter.

Mais le plus étrange fut lorsqu'elle croisa les silhouettes étranges du conducteur du bus et un des membres du Centre : tous deux arboraient une sorte de casque, non… un masque… Oui, ils portaient des masques à gaz. Quand l'homme se rendit compte que Clarke n'était pas endormie, il se leva et l'approcha avant de la gazer à l'aide d'une petite bombe dans sa main. Instantanément, la jeune femme sombra de nouveau.

* * *

« Eliza… Eliza ? Eliza réveille-toi… Hey ! »

Clarke grogna en dodelina la tête. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ces derniers lui piquaient comme si elle avait reniflé du poivre.

« Hm… Quoi ? »

« On est arrivé. » sourit Charlotte

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais… »

« Ils sont tous dehors… Encore une fois. »

Clarke eut du mal à se relever « Charlotte… On… On a dormi ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Quand… »

« Ca fait 10minutes déjà qu'on est arrivés. Allez bouge. »

Clarke eut du mal à se lever, ses membres étaient tout engourdis, sa tête lui tournait « Ces mecs… Ils avaient… Des masques et… Je crois qu'on a été gazés. »

« Gazés ? »

« Ils nous ont endormi… »

« Ah… Bah… Au moins comme ça, on a pas vu le reste du trajet passé. » sourit Charlotte qui quitta le bus alors, laissant Clarke seule, reprendre ses esprits.

« Ouais…. Ca où nous cacher la destination de notre voyage. » marmonna-t-elle

« Tu es enfin réveillée ? »

Clarke sursauta en voyant Lexa entrée dans le bus

« On a été drogués. »

« Je sais. » répondit sobrement Lexa

« Tu sais ? »

« Je me suis réveillée quand nous sommes arrivés. Nous nous sommes tous réveillés à notre arrivée. »

« Tous sauf moi. Je me suis réveillée avant tout le monde. Ils s'en sont aperçus et m'ont remis un coup dans le nez. »

« D'où le fait que tu te sois réveillée en dernier. »

« Ouais… Faut croire que leur dosage n'a pas fonctionné sur moi. »

« C'est approximatif. Le gaz a été dispersé par les conduits de la clim, efficace et sans trace. » lança Lexa en montrant du doigt les grilles d'aération.

« Super… On a pas encore foutu un pied dans ce camp, qu'ils nous droguent déjà… »

« Certainement pour cacher l'emplacement de leur spot. Qui pourrait distinguer la Virginie de la Pennsylvanie… Et pourtant des centaines et centaines de kilomètres les sépare. »

« C'est encore plus rassurant. »

« Viens, ils sont en train de distribuer le matériel. »

Quand Clarke descendit du bus, les gens étaient alignés, attendant chacun à un « stand » particulier : à gauche la distribution des tentes, à droite, cette des sacs de couchage, plus loin un sac d'hygiène, et plus loin encore des sacs de provisions.

Elle prit conscience du lieu : une immense clairière entourée d'arbres épais et volumineux. Une petit étang donnait à l'endroit quelque chose de surréaliste : tout était calme, pas un bruit de voiture, pas d'avion, à peine des oiseaux…

« Carrément. »

Lexa s'éloigna pour prendre sa tente et Clarke commença alors par le sac de couchage. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la file pour les tentes, elle croisa Charlotte « J'en ai une deux places ! »

« Ah… Super. »

« Ah moins que tu ne veuilles partager ta tente avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Arrête. »

« Ou encore, toute seule. »

« Bon stop. »

Elle quitta la file et partit vers les sacs de fournitures « Brosse a dents, brosse à cheveux, déo, crème hydratante, anti moustique, coton tige… Eh bah mon vieux, même dans ma propre trousse, j'ai pas tout ça. »

Charlotte prit dans sa main le tube de crème et le contempla « Moi j'en ai jamais eu de ça… »

« Ouais, t'en as de la chance. » railla Clarke « Ok, on la met où notre tente ? »

« Sous cet arbre là-bas ? »

« Tu déconnes ou quoi ?! Les arbres sont des nids à bestioles. Non, non, on va se mettre dans une clairière. »

Charlotte haussa les épaules, faisant confiance à son amie « C'est une tente qu'on jette. »

« Ouais… C'est simple. »

« Avec ma mère on avait un truc du genre pour la plage. »

« Tu sais comment ça fonctionne alors ? »

« Bah… Il suffit juste… qu'on la jette. »

« Merci Sherlock. »

Clarke s'exécuta alors et la tente s'ouvrit comme une fleur pour se poser mollement au sol « Cool ! » lança avec soulagement la jolie blonde

« Faut mettre les sardines ou sinon au premier coup de vent, elle va se retrouver sur le lac. »

« C'est un étang… » grommela Clarke « Et si on met nos affaires dedans, ça s'envolera pas. »

« Je prends pas le risque. » lança Charlotte en sortant les sardines « Tu sais faire ? »

« J'ai une tête à savoir faire ? »

Charlotte haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers une tente un peu plus loin, celle de Lexa, où la jeune femme plantait habilement ses sardines. Charlotte étudia ses gestes, sa manière de faire avant de s'accroupir et de faire de même. Clarke la regarda faire, puis sourit : Charlotte apprenait. Elle apprenait… Et doucement, elle recommençait à faire confiance aux adultes.

* * *

Le campement fut monté en quelques heures : les tentes furent disposées en un large cercle avec en son centre un immense feu de camp. Quelques tentes plus larges furent placées ça et là et Clarke se doutait que c'était celles des membres du Centre, soucieux de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir de débordement.

« Bien, à présent… Nous pouvons commencer. » lança une femme d'une quarantaine d'années « Maintenant que le campement est monté, nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur le but réel de ce séjour : vous-même. Venez. »

Et sans poser aucune question, tout le monde suivit cette femme. Ils auraient pu partir à l'abattoir qu'ils l'auraient ait en pleine connaissance de cause. Suffisait-il alors d'un cadre idéal et de belles paroles ? Les gens ne savaient absolument pas à quoi s'attendre et pourtant, ils étaient entièrement à la disposition de ces inconnus.

« Asseyons-nous. Profitons de ce que la société nous a privés bien trop longtemps : le calme et la sérénité. Ici, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de tous les tracas quotidiens. Respirez l'air pur, mangez sain, buvez frais. Ici, vous apprendrez à lâcher prise, à oublier, à vous reconnectez. Et si vous n'y arrivez pas seuls, nous vous y aiderons. »

« Nous aider ? » murmura Charlotte

 _Par des drogues probablement_ , pensa Clarke

« A présent… Asseyez-vous en tailleur, fermez les yeux et inspirez profondément. Ecoutez l'environnement, réapprenez les sons naturels, inconnus dans la grande ville. »

Clarke eut du mal à se laisser transporter, se détendre…. Elle qui a toujours eu la nervosité de la ville sur les épaules. Elle vaqua discrètement son regard sur l'assistance et vit que l'entièreté des gens avait les yeux fermés, les mains sur les genoux, inspirant lentement. Même Lexa semblait s'y mettre. Elle ferma alors les yeux mais ne put se concentrer pleinement. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi mais au bout d'un moment qu'elle pensait éternel, la femme reprit la parole.

« Ceci n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que vous allez apprendre, vivre et développer ici. Vous en apprendrez bien plus sur vous, sur les autres, et sur ce que vous désirez avant tout. A présent, le feu de camp nous attend ! »

Chacun se releva, satisfait de cette première tentative. Tous, ou en grande partie, semblaient être contents, reposés et souriants. Chacun regagna sa tente, Clarke rejoignit alors Charlotte dans la leur « Hey… Alors, t'en a pensé quoi ? »

Charlotte haussa les sourcils « Avec mes parents on aurait du faire du camping dans le Wyoming avant que l'école recommence, mais mon père est mort avant. On a jamais quitté la ville. »

« Ca répond pas à ma question. »

« Y'a pas assez de… bruits. »

Clarke gloussa « Si y'a que ça… Tu t'y feras. »

« Et toi, t'as trouvé ça comment ? »

« Bof… C'était juste quelques minutes de méditation au milieu de la forêt. »

« T'as pas l'air convaincu. »

« On est là pendant plus d'une semaine… C'est pas en 2heures que ça va me convaincre. Attendons de voir. »

« Ouais… »

« _Les filles, on mange !_ » lança une voix à l'extérieur de la tente.

Quand elles sortirent, le feu crépitait déjà et une douce odeur de viande grillée planait et frôlait leurs narines. Elles rejoignirent Lexa déjà assise une assiette en main.

« Alors, tu as bien planée ? » railla Clarke

« … »

« Ouais moi aussi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si, finalement, c'est juste du camping ? »

Lexa la regarda « Et bien on repartira… »

« Super… »

Lexa s'abstint de tout commentaire, moins elles en disaient, plus de chance elles avaient de ne pas se faire attraper. Clarke le comprit et décida de couper court à l'échange aussi. La suite se passe plus que normalement, étrangement normalement : le barbecue géant se termina comme une colonie de vacances : les membres du Centre se mirent à chanter et danser. Et tous les suivirent comme un seul homme, comme s'ils étaient littéralement hypnotisés. Clarke ne dansa pas, elle ne chanta pas non plus, mais elles les regarda, les étudia, décrypta leurs comportements : ils semblaient heureux, détendus, tout ce qu'avait promis Ryce. Et ce n'était que le premier jour. Que se passerait-il le dernier jour lors qu'ils seraient certainement tous à leur merci ?

C'est avec cette question en suspend que Clarke se glissa dans son duvet, aux cotés d'une Charlotte peu rassurée. La petite fille fixait la tente qui pouvait par une légère brise nocturne. Dès qu'un bruit suspect se faisait entendre, elle écarquilla les yeux, ses sens en alerte.

« Clarke… »

« Clarke, tu dors ? »

« … »

Charlotte déglutit alors et frissonna. Elle sursauta presque en entendant un hululement. Elle se tortilla alors pour se rapprocher de Clarke et se coller à son dos. La jolie blonde le sentit, sourit et se tourna alors pour ouvrir son large duvet. Charlotte comprit le signale et ouvrit le sien afin de faire une plus grande couverture lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le sac de couchage de Clarke.

« Ca fait flipper… » murmura Charlotte contre elle

« Quoi donc ? Le bruit ? »

« Ou l'absence de bruit. J'ai l'habitude de m'endormir avec les klaxons et les sirènes de police moi… Pas de bruits d'animaux bizarres… »

Clarke gloussa mais comprit tout à fait. Elle referma ses bras autour de la petite, dont la silhouette squelettique lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis des semaines, ce qui correspondait à sa fuite. Son cœur se serra alors : elle avait l'âge de sa fille, elles auraient pu être camarades de classe, Madi aurait pu être à sa place.

Elle la serra plus fort encore avant de fermer les yeux. Demain serait un autre jour, et elle devrait avancer dans l'enquête.

* * *

« Sérieusement… » grogna Clarke lorsqu'au petit déjeuner, on lui apporta non pas une tasse de café fumant et corsé, mais un bol d'un liquide verdâtre et translucide « J'ai l'impression de voir sous mes yeux l'expression _Jus de chaussette_ en vrai. »

« Ca ressemble à des bouillons de légumes… mais sans légumes. » rétorqua Charlotte, pas plus rassurée sur l'aspect étrange du liquide.

« Ceci est un bouillon détox. » répondit une femme au T-shirt blanc

« Détox ? Je pensais que ce séjour était un camping avec marche et retour à la nature ?! »

« Pour cela, votre esprit, mais aussi votre corps doit se détacher du quotidien : ce que vous aviez l'habitude de faire, de vivre, de manger. Votre corps a subi d'innombrables dégâts, dont vous n'êtes pas forcément conscient. Aujourd'hui, nous allons rétablir votre métabolisme en commençant par rétablir votre flore intestinale. »

« Super, j'ai hâte qu'on touche à ma flore… » railla-t-elle

La femme sourit avant de se pencher vers elle « La première fois, c'est étrange, mais on s'y fait. »

Clarke n'était pas convaincue : ce liquide d'une couleur douteuse ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle jeta un œil à gauche et à droite et vit avec surprise que la grande majorité jouait encore une fois le jeu. Quelques grimaces et des rictus de dégout mais les bols furent finis. Clarke se pinça les lèvres et lorsqu'elle vit que Charlotte avait le nez dans son bol et que Lexa, évidemment, avait déjà fini le sien, elle inspira longuement avant d'avaler une gorgée et de manquer de s'étouffer en toussant. Le gout était assez amer, voir totalement insipide.

« Merde, ça mériterait du sel quand même. »

Charlotte sourit « Une fois qu'on est habitué, ça va tout seul. »

« Super, je suis ravie de l'apprendre… »

Mais elle eut raison : après quelques gorgées supplémentaires, elle ne sentit plus rien et avala le reste d'une seule traite « J'espère que c'est la seule surprise culinaire de ce séjour… »

Et lorsque tous eurent fini, les membres du Centre rassemblèrent tout le monde autour du feu de camp, mourant dans ses braises.

« Bien. Nous allons diviser le camp en 4 groupes. Vous serez alors répartis par activités, en sachant que vous participerez à toutes les activités proposées. Ainsi, nous avons un groupe qui partira pour une petite randonnée, un autre qui aura un cours de cuisine bio, un autre qui fera une initiation aux rudiments d'un campement et enfin un dernier qui fera un cours de relaxation. Bien, à présent, mettez-vous par groupe de 6 ou 7. »

Clarke resta sur place, Charlotte à ses cotés, et elle eut la surprise de voir quelques personnes se greffer à elles, comme si elles les attiraient. Clarke fut presque soulagée et heureuse lorsqu'elle vit Lexa s'approcher.

« Ah ah, tu peux pas te passer de moi hein… »

« Il n'y a simplement plus de place dans les autres groupes… »

Clarke tira une grimace tandis que Lexa ne put refreiner un sourire qu'elle partagea avec Charlotte.

« Bien à présent, nous allons vous prendre en charge. Chaque jour, vous aurez donc l'occasion de tester une activité. Lors des deux derniers jours, vous pourrez refaire une, ou plusieurs, activités qui vous aura plu. A présent, chaque membre va prendre en charge un groupe et nous pourrons alors commencer. »

Une jolie rousse s'approcha du groupe formé par Clarke et sa clique « Nous commençons par la relaxation. »

« Super… » railla ironiquement Clarke « J'aihâte… »

Charlotte lui donna un léger coup de coude avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils se dirigèrent alors de l'autre coté de l'étang où se trouvait d'immenses couvertures au sol, un poste qui diffusait une musique zen et lascive. Ils étaient assez loin du camp pour ne pas entendre les autres, mais assez près pour ne pas les perdre en visuel.

« Bien, installez-vous sur une couverture, enlevez vos chaussures et détendez-vous. Je sais c'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire, mais... ça viendra. »

Clarke, Lexa et Charlotte s'exécutèrent alors et s'assirent en tailleur et en cercle avec les autres participants.

« Vous allez à présent fermer les yeux et écouter. Ecouter ces bruits qui peuvent être inconnus pour vous. Comme ceux de la nuit dernière certainement : des animaux, le vent ou simplement le silence absolu. Habituez vos oreilles à ces sons plus naturels, plus reposants… »

Clarke ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer mais les seuls bruits qu'elle entendit furent ceux de mouvements sur sa gauche. Elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour voir la jolie rousse être debout et fouillée dans son sac pour en sortir des petits ramequins. Clarke, curieuse, la fixa étrangement avant de fermer les yeux rapidement lorsque la jeune femme se tourna dans sa direction.

« Bien… A présent… » Chacun ouvrit les yeux et se vit donner le petit ramequin « Ceci vous aidera à vous détendre car, je le conçois, quand nous n'avons pas l'habitude, ce monde peut être hostile. Mais vous apprendrez que, loin de la civilisation, vous trouverez bien d'autres choses, bien plus riches ici. Buvez. » Et quand elle vit l'hésitation de l'assistance, elle sourit « Je comprends votre appréhension mais… » Elle leva son ramequin et but l'entièreté de son contenu avant de le reposer avec sourire. Convaincu, chacun but alors, Charlotte et Lexa compris. Clarke hésita avant de suivre le mouvement et au bout de quelques minutes, sa tête bourdonna, tout tourna autour d'elle et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que le noir complet ne l'englobe, fut son basculement sur le coté, rendant un paysage flou vertical.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans sa tente, une migraine lancinante lui martelant le crane « Oh merde… »

« T'es réveillée ! » lança Charlotte qui venait d'apparaitre « Alycia, elle est réveillée ! » cria-t-elle, donnant naissance à une grimace de gêne de la jolie blonde

« Hey doucement… »

Lexa apparut alors, un air concerné sur le visage « Eliza…. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Lexa s'approcha et mit sa main sur le front « Ta fièvre est tombée… »

« Ma fièvre ? Mais… »

« Je crois que tu as fais une réaction allergique… »

« Une allergie ? A quoi ? »

« A ce qu'on nous a donné hier. Tu sais le truc pour nous détendre. » répondit Charlotte

« Hier ? Mais… »

« Tu as dormi toute une journée. »

« Quoi ? Sérieux ? »

« Tu as loupé la journée sur les rudiments du camping… »

« Oh quel dommage… » railla Clarke en se relevant « Merde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite. »

« Et c'était tout comme, tu as déliré une bonne partie de la journée. C'est qui Lexa ? »

« Huh ? Quoi ? » paniqua Clarke

« Tu as gémit et tu as parlé d'une Lexa, c'est une amie ? »

Clarke jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Lexa qui déglutit avant de sortir de la tente

« Ou… Ouais c'est… une connaissance. »

« Tu semblais bien l'apprécier. Elle sait pas que tu es ici ? »

« Ouais… Nan, en fait… C'est compliqué. »

Charlotte sourit faiblement « T'es amoureuse hein… C'est ok tu sais, une des parents d'élèves était mariée avec une femme… Elles étaient cools, elles faisaient toujours de super bons cookies pour les fêtes d'école. »

Clarke sourit « Merci. Alors… Comme ça, je me suis évanouie. »

« Oui. Personne savait ce que t'avait. Alycia s'est occupée de toi… Tu sais, je crois qu'elle est jalouse. »

« Hein ? »

« Quand elle veillait sur toi et que toi tu divaguais sur cette Lexa… Elle semblait gênée. Je crois qu'elle l'a mal pris. »

Clarke sourit « Non, tu te trompes, elle est juste… »

« … Totalement accro. » Clarke pouffa de rire « Rigole pas. Ca se voit trop ! La manière dont elle a bondit vers toi quand t'es tombée dans les pommes. Elle t'a porté comme un prince portant sa princesse, jusqu'à ta tente et à veiller sur toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle a dormi à ma place et moi dans sa tente. »

« … »

« Tu nous a fait peur. »

« C'est bizarre que je n'ai pas atterri à l'hôpital. »

« Non, ils ont dit que c'était parfois une réaction normale chez certaines personnes. »

« Et toi, ça t'a fait quoi ce truc ? »

« Rien… Enfin j'étais… plus calme ? Quelque chose comme ça… J'avais envie de dormir un peu, mais j'étais… bien. »

« Xanax… » murmura Clarke

« Xa quoi ? »

« Xanax… Il devait y avoir du Xanax dans ce qu'on a bu. Je suis allergique à un des composants de ce médoc. »

« Oh… Et c'est quoi ce médicament ? »

« Il agit contre l'anxiété. Il calme les angoisses. »

« Oh ok. Je crois qu'ils nous ont donné ça pour qu'on soit à l'aise, nan ? »

« Ouais, on va dire ça… »

Evidemment Clarke ne pensait pas vraiment que l'utilisation du Xanax dans ce breuvage avait des vertus apaisantes. C'était, sous une certaine forme, une véritable drogue. Clarke aurait pu mourir…

« Ils sont tarés… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh euh, pour rien, je pensais à voix haute… Tu… Tu peux appeler… Alycia ? »

« Ouaip… » Charlotte sortit de la tente et, quelques secondes plus tard, Lexa apparut « Ca va mieux ? »

« J'ai fais une réaction allergique. »

« Je m'en suis doutée. »

« Au xanax. »

« Xanax ? »

« Le truc qu'elle nous a fait boire… Je suis allergique à un de ses composants. Si c'est pas du Xanax, c'est quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Quand mon père est mort, j'ai… J'étais pas bien. On m'a prescrit un dérivé du xanax… J'ai fais une réaction qui ressemble à ce que j'ai eu hier. Ils nous droguent… »

« Ca, il fallait le prévoir… »

« Pourquoi, ils ont pas appelé les secours ? »

« Pour que les autorités découvrent ce qu'ils donnent aux personnes qui font leur séminaires… ? »

« J'aurais pu mourir… Heureusement ma réaction n'est que légère… »

« … »

« Merci. »

« Pour ? »

« Charlotte m'a dit que tu avais veillé sur moi toute la nuit. »

Clarke ne le jura pas, mais elle pensa alors voir sur les joues de Lexa une légère teinte rosée, que cette dernière nierait en prétextant que c'était la couleur orangé de la tente qui le faisait croire.

« Il y a un médecin dans le lot, il a diagnostiqué une réaction allergique. Ils ont une batterie de médoc dans leur stock… Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, le reste… c'était juste de la surveillance. »

« Alors, merci de m'avoir surveillé. »

« De rien. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes dans la tente, en silence, les yeux dans les yeux. Le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra alors et elle s'approcha subrepticement de Lexa quand soudain…

« On va manger ! » lança Charlotte de l'extérieur de la tente

Clarke et Lexa soupirèrent avant de sourire, gênées « Ouais… Alors… J'ai loupé cette journée ? T'as appris à faire un feu de camp ? »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Entre autre oui, mais tu n'as rien loupé. Demain nous faisons la randonnée… Sauf si tu es… »

« … Je suis en forme ! » lança avec hâte Clarke « Je viendrais. »

« Bien. Après demain nous finirons avec l'atelier cuisine. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke attrapa une mèche vagabonde de Lexa et lui remit derrière l'oreille « Merci encore. »

Lexa se figea avant de sortir de la tente, laissant une Clarke aussi frustrée qu'heureuse. Il fallait bien le reconnaitre, Lexa était une belle femme : classe, intelligente, forte et belle. Elle semblait la femme idéale, d'autant plus qu'elle avait elle-même un enfant d'à peu près l'âge de sa fille. Elle était du FBI, ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle était capable de la protéger, elle et sa fille, chose qui lui avait fait longtemps défaut.

Oui, à bien y réfléchir, Lexa était totalement la femme idéale, et son type de fille, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Maintenant, la question était de savoir si cela pouvait être réciproque ? Après cette petite manœuvre sous la tente, et surtout l'attention que lui avait porté Lexa toute la nuit, il était évident qu'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus.

Elle mettrait, pour l'instant, ses envies de coté, se concentrant sur l'affaire, prouvant à Lexa qu'elle était tout aussi capable qu'elle, et qu'elle était un assez bon flic pour faire le travail du FBI. Mais elle se jura intérieurement que, lorsque toute cette histoire serait finie, elle ferait un pas vers Lexa.

* * *

« Il va pleuvoir… » constata Clarke tandis qu'elle finissait son sac pour la randonnée d'aujourd'hui

« N'ayez crainte. La pluie fait partie du jeu. Et sur la route, nous avons de multiples endroits où se réfugier. » lança la rousse « J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous. »

« Ouais, merci… Normalement, devrait pas y avoir de nouveau des trucs chelous à boire hein… »

La jolie rousse lui sourit mais, derrière ce dernier, une certaine tension se faisait sentir. Clarke le savait, elle aurait pu faire capoter et leurs couvertures et le séjour. Quoi que soient leurs projets par l suite, il ne faudrait plus compter sur une quelconque drogue et tranquillisant pour Clarke.

« Prête ? » lança Charlotte, sac sur le dos, et visiblement excitée

« On est jamais prêt pour cela… »

* * *

Et si les premiers kilomètres au cœur de la forêt ne furent qu'une formalité, les choses se corsèrent après manger, lorsque la chaleur moite lui colla à la peau, faisant alourdir sa charge comme si elle était double. Charlotte suivait lentement, Lexa, en excellente condition physique, menait presque le petit groupe.

« Ca craint… » grogna Clarke « Merde… »

Ils commençaient à monter et Clarke se demandait bien où ils allaient comme ça. La réponse arriva quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle trouva, en haut d'une colline, une sorte de petit chalet en pierre et bois « Nous passerons quelques heures ici, pour nous restaurer et nous reposer… Puis nous entamerons une nouvelle descente. »

Les gens semblaient foncièrement heureux d'être là, satisfaits de l'effort accompli, serein du paysage s'offrant à eux.

« Bien, nous allons diviser le groupe en petite section, chacune avec une tâche précise : préparation du repas, montage du campement et recherche de bois. Qui s'y colle ? »

Lexa leva la main alors « Je veux bien aller chercher du bois. »

« Moi aussi ! » se précipita Clarke

« Bien, alors vous deux, vous irez chercher du bois sec pour le feu. Vous trois, vous monterez le camp et vous deux et moi-même, nous préparerons le repas. »

Lexa prit une hachette, imitée par Clarke et avant qu'elles ne partent, la jolie rousse les interpella « Pas la peine d'aller trop loin, en contrebas il y a surement ce qu'il faut. Je vous laisse une heure pour revenir. »

« C'est noté. » sourit Lexa

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles disparurent en descendant la colline qu'elles venaient de grimper. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Clarke soupira lourdement « Merde, si on descend plus bas, on va en chier pour remonter avec du bois sur le dos ! Lexa ! »

« Chutt ! je t'ai dis pas ici. »

« Y'a personne ici. Ils sont tous en haut. On est paumé dans je-ne-sais-quelle-forêt… C'est flippant d'ailleurs… Si jamais on vient à avoir un quelconque problème, on sait même pas où on est. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à ramasser du bois « Contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te dit. »

« Ca va durer encore combien de temps ces conneries ? »

« Je te l'ai dis : le parcours peut être long avant qu'on atteigne l'Eden et Mont Weather. Il se pourrait même qu'on soit obligées de retourner au Centre avant de pouvoir prétendre arriver aux Wallace. »

Clarke grogna de plus belle et encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit quelques fines gouttes sur sa main « C'est pas vrai… »

« Si on ne se dépêche pas, nous n'aurons pas de bois sec pour le feu. »

« Ouais, ouais, ça va, je fais ce que je peux hein… Ca glisse bordel ! »

« Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De râler, de jurer… C'est dingue ça ! Comment ils t'ont recrutée à la police ?! »

« En quoi c'est pertinent ? J'ai signé pour arrêter des salauds, les foutre en taule, être les bons. »

« Il n'y a pas foncièrement de bons. » répondit Lexa

« Tu parl… Ahhhhhh »

« Clarke ! »

La jolie blonde trébucha sur une racine et glissa sur une pente, perdant l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses, et glissa sur une trentaine de mètres avant de buter contre un tronc couché au sol. Et dans un hoquet étouffé, elle resta là, quelques secondes, avant d'entendre Lexa crier son nom un peu plus haut « Ca… Ca va, j'ai rien… Enfin je crois… »

Et alors qu'elle tenta de se relever, elle tira une grimace et se tint la cheville « Aie, merde… »

« Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je… Je crois que j'ai une entorse à la cheville… »

En quelques secondes, Lexa la rejoignit prudemment « Ca va ? »

« Ouais… Merde, je suis couverte de boue. »

« Il faut qu'on remonte… »

« Attends, je vais galérer avec ma cheville… Faut trouver un chemin pour contourner la colline. »

« On va mettre deux fois plus de temps… Et il commence vraiment à pleuvoir… »

« Alors, on reste ici et ils finiront par s'inquiéter quand ils ne nous reverront pas revenir. »

Lexa regarda sa montre « Il nous reste encore une quarantaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent et un peu plus encore pour qu'ils se pointent ici… »

« Super… »

« Je vais aller les retrouver et leur dire de m'aider à… »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Reste… Je veux pas rester seule ici. Qui sait quelles bestioles trainent par ici… »

« T'es sérieuse ? Clarke, toute cette histoire pourrait être réglée en quelques minutes. »

« Non, reste avec moi ! »

Lexa soupira mais s'accroupit alors et posa sa main sur la cheville de la jeune femme « C'est légèrement gonflé mais pas bleuté, ce qui sous-entend bien une légère foulure, voire entorse, mais rien de plus grave… Tu peux marcher un peu ? On va essayer de trouver un chemin à l'abri. »

Clarke se leva, se pinçant les lèvres, mais prit sur elle pour en montrer le moins possible « Merde, je suis nulle. »

« Non tu ne l'es pas, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui… »

« Sauf toi. »

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard et un léger sourire avant que la jolie blonde ne marche, aidée par Lexa. Et, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, où la pluie redoubla d'ardeur, Elles s'arrêtèrent, Clarke étant épuisée.

« Merde, ça tire… »

« Clarke, regarde… »

« Quoi ? »

Lexa pointa du doigt quelque chose au sol qu'eut du mal à distinguer Clarke tant la pluie formait un fin rideau d'eau. Elle plissa les yeux « C'est quoi ? »

Lexa s'écarta de Clarke pour faire quelques pas et s'accroupir. Elle posa sa main par terre « Clarke… C'est… un chemin… »

« Un chemin ? »

La jolie blonde clopina jusqu'à Lexa et se posa « Un chemin… »

« Et pas un chemin naturel. Il a été fait par l'homme. » constata Lexa en voyant le gravier former une route bien droite

« Suivons-la. On trouvera peut-être un abri au bout. »

Lexa aida Clarke mais au bout de quelques mètres, la cheville donna des signes de répit à la jolie blonde qui put alors marcher seule. La pluie cessa un instant et Lexa, de plus en plus curieuse, accéléra le pas, laissant Clarke quelques mètres derrière.

Finalement, ce fut 10 minutes plus tard qu'elle réussit à la rejoindre « Hey, t'en fais pas pour moi hein… je suis derrière. Lexa ? »

« Regarde ça… »

Devant elles, un immense mur recouvert de lierres, de mousse et autres racines, dissimulant le béton qui le formait. Clarke s'approcha et arracha quelques lianes pour poser sa main dessus « C'est pas naturel. Ca a été fait par l'homme… »

« Comme le chemin. Regarde ça, il est immense, au moins 10m de haut. »

« Et il fait combien de kilomètres tu crois, regarde, on en voit pas le bout. » lança Clarke en regardant à droite et à gauche sur un mur qui semblait ne pas en finir.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « Y'a des barbelés… »

« Pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer dans la propriété tu crois ? Pour que ça soit un mur pareil, ça doit être une sacré baraque. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de faire quelques mètres sur la gauche « Regarde, une caméra. »

« Wow… »

En effet, une caméra était tournée non pas dans leur direction, mais vers l'extérieur du mur.

« Clarke… Ce mur et ces barbelés… Cette caméra est dirigée de l'autre coté. Clarke… »

« Attends… Ca veut dire… »

« Nous ne sommes pas au pied d'une propriété… »

« Nous sommes dedans… »

Lexa se figea soudain avant de courir vers la droite « Hey, Lexa mais… Hey, attends-moi ! »

Et après au moins 5 min à essayer de la rattraper, Clarke retrouva enfin Lexa accroupie au pied du mur « Lexa ? »

« Clarke… Je crois qu'on a roulé bien plus que ce qu'on pensait… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Nous ne sommes ni en Virginie, ni même en Pennsylvanie… » Elle s'écarta et dégagea le mur de quelques branches pour laisser apercevoir un symbole. Un symbole qu'elle et Clarke ne connaissaient que trop bien.

« Merde… Mais… »

Sur le mur, un aigle de profil dans un triangle et, en dessous, était marqué « Mont Weather »

« Clarke… Nous n'avons plus à savoir si nous atteindrons l'Eden… »

« … Parce qu'on y est déjà. »

 **TBC**


	10. Piégées

**Bonjour a tous !**

 **Petite suite dominicale !**

 **Un peu de clexa, même si ça commence à vous manquer mais promis, quand les choses s'apaiseront pour elles, ça ira mieux ^^  
**

 **ps : attention, petite coupure frustrante (je suis gentille, maintenant je vous péviens :p)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Piégées**

« Il faut qu'on parte. »

« Mais Lexa, si vraiment on… »

« On ne doit pas être vues ici. Viens. »

Elle attrapa Clarke par les épaules et la porta presque pour s'éloigner du mur et de l'inscription. Au bout de 15 minutes de marche non stop, elles entendirent du bruit, des voix les appelant.

« Nous sommes là ! »

Soudain, la jolie rousse et Charlotte débarquèrent « Mais ou étiez-vous ? »

« J'ai fais une chute, j'ai glissé à cause de la pluie… »

« Décidément, vous n'avez pas de chance. »

« Ouais, on peut dire ça… »

« Nous avions trouvé du bois, mais il a plu alors… »

« Oui je comprends, venez. » Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard avant d'être reconduites au campement « Heureusement, nous avons réussi à faire du feu. Il commence à faire frais. »

Clarke s'assit près du feu et prêta bien plus attention au paysage environnant. En haut de leur colline, elle ne distinguait absolument rien : des arbres et des vallées à perte de vue. Clarke se rendit compte alors que, si elles étaient bien dans le domaine des Wallace, ce dernier devait au moins faire 20 kilomètres carré.

« Eliza, ça va ? » La jolie blonde sourit lorsqu'elle vit Charlotte s'asseoir à coté d'elle « Ta cheville ? »

« Tout va bien. Juste une mauvaise chute. »

« Tiens, ce sont des raviolis… »

« Chouette. »

Mais Clarke avait l'esprit ailleurs : elle ne cessait de regarder Lexa qui semblait préoccupée. Il était certain que dans tous les plans que la jolie brune s'était fait, aucun n'incluait qu'elle ne soit déjà à Mont Weather. Elle repensa alors au trajet et leur endormissement : C'était a celui qu'avait servi le gaz pour les endormir dans le bus. Non pas pour éviter que l'on repère les lieux, mais simplement pour faire passer un trajet de 8h pour un de 4.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas vraiment à Mont Weather mais dans un camp annexe en Pennsylvanie ou encore en Virginie ou Caroline du Nord. Etait-ce une étape avant Mont Weather ?

« Tu rêves ? »

« Huh quoi ? »

« Je disais, heureusement qu'Alycia était avec toi. »

« Oui, heureusement… »

« Melanie a dit qu'on resterait ici pour la nuit, qu'avec l'orage, il vaut mieux pas retourner au camp tout de suite. »

« Melanie ? »

« Bah… Elle. » lança Charlotte en désignant la jolie rousse de l'index.

« Ah oui ok, désolée, je suis dans le gaz… »

Charlotte lui sourit « Tant que tu vas bien. »

« Ouais… »

Mais si la soirée se passa sans encombre entre brochettes et guimauves, Clarke n'avait l'esprit que tourné vers l'immensité qui s'offrait à elle, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était au Mont Weather. Littéralement, elles étaient dans la gueule du loup, et si elle pensait pouvoir, une fraction de seconde, pouvoir s'échapper en sortant du Centre, il était évident, à présent, qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière : elles étaient dedans, elles n'en ressortiraient que de deux manières : les pieds devant ou l'arme au poing.

* * *

« Ta cheville va dégonfler, ça ira mieux demain. » diagnostiqua Lexa en lui massant légèrement la cheville.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres « Tant mieux… Lex… Alycia ? »

« Hm ? »

« On est foutu hein… »

Lexa la fixa avant de soupirer et murmurer « J'ai posé un traqueur sur le mur. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Chut. J'en ai quelques uns supplémentaires. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Ta copine Raven ne fait pas que coucher avec Anya visiblement. » ironisa Lexa « Elle a suggéré quelques babioles pour facilité l'infiltration… »

« Merde, elle m'a rien dit. »

Lexa sourit « Lorsque ça sera le moment, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour leur dire que c'est le moment. Avec ce traqueur, ils vont déjà comprendre que nous sommes loin de la Virginie. »

« Cool… Moi qui pensais qu'on était foutu. »

« On est pas sorti des ennuis pour autant. On est certes sur les lieux, mais la transition pour savoir comment on va accéder à l'Eden reste encore brumeuse… »

« En fait, je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils ont fait un kidnapping de masse. »

« A la fin de ce séjour, ça ne sera plus un kidnapping. Ils seront plus que consentants. »

« … »

« Repose-toi. »

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique se soit que Lexa était déjà dehors, remplacée bien vite par Charlotte qui revint avec du pain « Un dessert ? »

* * *

La nuit fut courte : l'orage gronda toute la soirée, et la pluie battait sur les tentes. Charlotte ne ferma pas l'œil, collée à Clarke, tandis que cette dernière resta vigilante. Sachant à présent qu'ils étaient à Mont Weather, elle s'attendait à chaque instant à ce que des hommes débarquent et ne les enlèvent un à un, cagoule sur la tête. Evidemment, cela ne se passerait jamais comme ça. Ils seraient bien plus discrets et rusés, ils l'avaient été depuis le début.

Alors, lorsqu'au petit matin, la jolie rousse annonça qu'il était temps de rejoindre le campement, Clarke fut presque déçue.

« Ta cheville ? » lança Lexa avec un air assez concerné

« Ca va. Je gérerai la descente. » sourit Clarke

« Tant mieux. Nous devons restées vigilantes. »

« Je sais… »

« Le mouchard est installé. Le FBI devrait déjà être en route pour se rapprocher. »

« Super… Vu la taille des murs et les caméras… On oublie le coté « surprise » de leur arrivée ? »

« Patience… Nous sommes proches du but. »

Clarke aurait aimé le croire, elle aurait aimé avoir la conviction de Lexa. Peut-être l'expérience qui parlait pour la jolie brune, mais Clarke avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alors, lorsqu'ils redescendirent tous et se retrouvèrent au campement, elle fut presque soulagée de retrouver un environnement familier… Ce qui la surprit car, de familier, il n'y avait pas grand-chose finalement. Mais ils avaient réussi, on-ne-sait-comment, à faire de ce séjour un cocon dans lequel ils se sentaient en sécurité. La conséquence était visible de suite : la grande majorité avait presque peur de revenir à leur quotidien. Ils dépendaient, à présent, entièrement des membres du Cercle à qui ils faisaient entièrement confiance. Et si Clarke ne savait pas ce qu'elle savait, elle aussi aurait plongé aisément dans cet engrenage. A l'image de Charlotte qui stressait déjà de son retour au Centre :

« Imagine que je ne conviens pas et qu'ils me renvoient dans la rue… Imagine que j'ai échoué et que je ne verrais jamais l'Eden… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre : elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'ils étaient déjà à l'Eden, et qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas de possibilité de retour… Du moins seulement sous escorte de la police, dans le meilleur des cas.

L'après-midi même, l'atelier de cuisine fut un véritable calvaire pour Clarke : pour Madi, elle avait du se forcer et devenir une cuisinière débrouillarde et motivée. Mais les fourneaux n'avaient jamais été sa priorité. Sa mère lui avait donné quelques astuces, notamment lorsque Madi fut en âge de manger autre chose que ses biberons et bouillis, mais Clarke, quand elle le pouvait, se laisser aller à la facilité.

Alors, lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant ce plan de travail avec cette multitude de légumes devant elle, elle ne put qu'esquisser un rictus de mécontentement.

« Regarde Eliza ! » lança Charlotte toute fière en tendant une pomme de terre parfaitement épluchée.

« Génial… » grommela-t-elle tandis que la sienne ressemblait bien plus à une série de petites figures géométriques. Quand Charlotte le constata, elle réprima un rire mais se garda bien de lui montrer son amusement.

« Avec ma mère, on avait l'habitude de cuisiner, elle me faisait des pancakes à la myrtille. »

Clarke constata qu'elle parlait beaucoup de sa mère. Y avait-il encore l'espoir que cette femme ouvre les yeux et choisisse sa fille plutôt que son deuxième mari ? Clarke imaginait le moment où elle ramènerait Charlotte près de sa mère et où elle mettrait les menottes à ce petit con d'ado, tout en foutant le père dehors à coups de pied au cul.

Puis son regard bifurqua vers Lexa qui semblait à l'aise tandis qu'elle épluchait des concombres. Elle soupira, se demandant en quoi la jolie brune était mauvaise, puis soudain, en rigolant, imagina un stage culinaire pour tous les agents du FBI, en costar cravate.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » questionna Charlotte

« Pour rien… »

Mais Charlotte n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien remarqué le subtil rapprochement entre son amie et la jolie brunette. Elle ne savait juste pas pourquoi elle ne se lançait pas.

« Tu sais qu'on fait le banquet de ce soir ? »

« Le banquet ? Pour ? »

« Je vois que tu as encore tout écouté. » railla la petite

« Rigole… Alors ? »

« On fait la fête ce soir, pour fêter la fin du stage. »

« Oh ok… J'ai pas intérêt à foirer alors… Sinon, direction l'hosto. »

Charlotte sourit avant de grimacer « Y'a pas intérêt ! »

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Clarke n'avait jamais vu un brasier aussi grand. Les flammes semblaient toucher le ciel et caresser les étoiles. La chaleur pouvait se faire sentir à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Les tentes étaient dispersées en ronde autour du brasier et le buffet était disposé entre les deux plus grosses, celles des membres du Centre.

L'alcool coulait à flot, la nourriture était en profusion, les gens étaient heureux, chantant et dansant autour de l'immense feu de joie. La perspective de retourner à la vie civile aurait pu les plonger dans une déprime sans nom, mais au contraire, ils semblaient fêter ce jour comme si c'était le dernier.

Ce que Lexa remarqua en premier fut le flot d'alcool qui courait dans les veines de chacun, complètement désinhibés, ils rigolaient à gorge déployée, enchainaient les verres, alternant avec la nourriture préparée quelques heures plus tôt.

« La vache, c'est un changement radical… » s'étonna Clarke qui rejoignit Lexa près de sa tente

« Tu as bu ? »

« Nope. Je suis déjà pas trop alcool, mais celui-là je m'en méfis encore plus. »

Lexa opina « Pareil. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Il reste deux jours avant notre prétendu retour au Centre… »

« Nous ne rentrerons pas, ça c'est certain. Maintenant, il faut voir comment ils comptent nous asservir pour que l'on reste à l'Eden. »

« On peut pas dire qu'on ait fait des choses si répréhensibles que l'on ait pas envie de rentrer… »

« Pas encore. Comme tu l'as dis, il nous reste 2 jours… Et, au vue de cette soirée, si les choses continuent comme ça, les gens pourraient se réveiller avec une belle surprise à leurs cotés. »

« Ou pas dans leur tente. » railla Clarke qui, soudain, chercha Charlotte du regard, espérant ne pas la voir en mauvaise posture.

« Elle est rentrée dans votre tente il y a une heure environ. » lança Lexa, comme si elle venait de lire dans les pensées de Clarke

« T'es flippante parfois, tu le sais. »

Lexa sourit pleinement « Complètement. »

Clarke réprima un rire mais ne put se le cacher : Lexa souriante était la version de Lexa qu'elle préférait. Quant à Lexa, les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle la chamboulaient bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Pendant des années, elle avait dédié sa vie à ses études et Costia, puis à Aden lorsque sa femme disparut. Aujourd'hui, sa vie se bornait à Aden, son job et son amitié à Anya.

Mais à présent, loin d'Aden, et dans la gueule du loup, elle commençait à voir les choses autrement. Aden avait probablement raison : elle était seule, et ce, depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle qui avait porté le deuil de Costia des années durant, devait-elle maintenant passer à autre chose. Et cette chose se matérialisait-elle par une belle blonde impétueuse ?

« Hey, tu rêves ? »

« Hm ? Non, j'observe. »

« Ouais c'est ça, t'étais ailleurs ouais… Bref, j'te disais… Ca commence à devenir chaud. »

Ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait, Lexa la fixa. Clarke lui montra alors quelques couples se tripotant aux abords de la forêt.

« Houla… »

« Ouais, y'en a qui profitent de l'appel de la nature. » railla Clarke, mais en voyant l'air grave de Lexa, elle perdit son sourire « Le… Alycia ? Hey… Un problème ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils «Tu as bu quelque chose ? »

« Hm pas vraiment… Enfin, peut-être un soda… »

Lexa la fixa « Tu te sens comment ? »

« Bah euh… normal ? Enfin je veux dire, fatiguée mais c'est la situation je pense, mais j'ai pas d'envie lubrique si c'est ce que tu penses. »

« Quelque chose cloche… »

Devant l'air stressé de la jeune femme, Clarke se mit à son tour à observer la scène : autour du feu, les gens chantaient, dansaient, étaient plus tactiles que d'habitude…

« Tu crois que… »

« J'en sais rien… Fait juste attention à ce que tu bois. »

Clarke opina avant un léger silence ne plane « Dis… »

« Hm ? »

« Quand… Quand tout ça sera fini… Tu… Euh… »

« Oui ? »

Clarke grimaça, rendant plus difficile encore ses prochains mots « Tu comptes faire quoi quand tu auras bouclé l'affaire sur laquelle tu bosses depuis des années ? C'est genre… Une page qui se tourne non ? »

« Oui, surement. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, certainement parce que je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait. Ne crions pas victoire tout de suite, nous sommes encore loin d'avoir fini. »

« Tu pourrais venir à Polis. »

Lexa se tourna vers elle, et haussa un sourcil « Pardon ? »

Clarke inspira « C'est vrai que c'est pas LA ville du siècle mais y'a des coins sympas… Mon père m'emmenait souvent faire un tour près du lac. On y campait… Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot. On y restait la journée, c'est là que j'ai appris à nager. »

Lexa sourit « Est-ce que tu es en train de m'inviter dans ton patelin paumé ? »

« Absolument. » souffla Clarke « Et, pour ta gouverne, il est pas si paumé. C'est une des plus grosses agglomérations banlieusardes de la capitale. »

« Oh rien que ça… » railla Lexa

« Bon laisse tomber… » maugréa Clarke

« J'accepte. »

La belle blonde se tourna vers elle « Sérieux ? Attends… T'accepte quoi ? »

« Que tu m'emmènes à ton fameux lac et que tu me prépares le meilleur des piques niques. »

« Hey, j'ai rien dis sur les piques niques ! » s'insurgea faussement Clarke

Lexa lui sourit doucement « A une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que j'y amène Aden. »

Le sourire de Clarke s'intensifia « Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Madi sera ravie. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup tant pour l'une que pour l'autre, quand soudain, Clarke vit, du coin de l'œil, Charlotte s'engouffrer dans leur tente.

« Je… Je vais rejoindre Charlotte… Manquerait plus que ces dégénérés décident de l'inclure dans leur petite fiesta. » Elle chipa alors quelques chips « A demain ! » lança-t-elle, un clin d'œil plus tard

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner avant de rejoindre, à son tour, sa tente, espérant que la nuit se passerait sans encombre.

* * *

« Hey, tu vas dormir ? » demanda Clarke lorsqu'elle entra dans leur tente et qu'elle vit Charlotte s'engouffrer dans son duvet « Ouais… Ils font des trucs bizarres dehors. »

« Ouais, j'ai vu. On va dire qu'ils sont simplement contents d'être là et d'avoir réussi cette épreuve. »

« Tu vas pas avec eux ? »

« Houlà non, très peu pour moi ce genre de truc… M'est d'avis qu'on va peu dormir… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Charlotte grimaça et pria intérieurement pour que Clarke ait tort. La jolie blonde resta sur ses gardes, yeux ouverts, attentives au moindre bruit et mouvement près de sa tente. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un mec ayant abusé de l'alcool local se « trompe » de tente…

Mais finalement, elle s'endormit, ne pouvant rien y faire, d'un sommeil profond, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, au bord du réveil où votre corps ne sait pas dans quel état vous êtes, réveillée ou non, Clarke sentit quelque chose de différent. Les yeux à peine ouvert, la luminosité lui fit refermer de suite. Elle se tourna sur elle-même et… Là ! Elle sentit la différence : un matelas… Rien à voir avec le fin duvet et le sol dur sur lequel elle dormait depuis le début de son excursion. C'était moelleux, c'était frais, ça sentait la lessive… Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa. Elle n'était plus dans sa tente aux couleurs rouge et verte, elle n'était même plus dehors. Elle tourna sa tête, scannant la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de se réveiller et dans laquelle elle n'avait aucun souvenir de comment elle y avait atterri.

Une pièce carrée avec une unique fenêtre aux rideaux rose pâles. Au bout de la pièce, un bureau vierge et une chaise en bois. Au dessus était fixée une étagère avec quelques livres. Le lit dans lequel elle venait de se réveiller était un lit simple en bois avec un plaid semblant être fait main. Elle se leva et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une tenue différente : un ensemble en lin épais. Elle nota l'absence de soutien gorge, la faisant frissonner en imaginant qu'une personne inconnue l'avait déshabillé pour la mette nue et la rhabiller.

Elle se leva et, pieds nus, elle fit le tour de la pièce qui semblait aussi impersonnel qu'une chambre de nonne. Elle se tourna vers la porte et pria pour que cette dernière soit ouverte. Elle mit la main sur la poignée quand soudain cette dernière bougea toute seule. Clarke recula d'un bond, surprise. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, cherchant rapidement de quoi se protéger ou attaquer, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver quelque chose…

« Eliza, tu es réveillée. »

La jolie blonde se figea « N… Niylah ? Mais… »

La jeune femme devant elle sourit, l'air serein, et s'approcha « Tu as beaucoup dormi. »

« Je… Mais je suis où ici ? Comment j'ai atterri dans cette chambre ? »

« Ne panique pas. »

« Je panique pas ! Je… J'aimerais juste comprendre. La veille, j'étais dans une tente, dans un duvet…. Et maintenant je suis dans un lit, dans une chambre qui n'a rien à voir de près ou de loin à une tente. On est où bordel ? »

« Calme-toi, je vais te montrer. »

Clarke enfila des chaussures et suivit Niylah à l'extérieur de la chambre pour arriver directement dans une sorte de couloir ouvert sur l'extérieur, comme les haciendas espagnoles. L'établissement était de forme carré et en son centre un immense jardin avec des bancs, des palmiers, une fontaine, à l'image du Centre.

Clarke pouvait y voir des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, toutes habillées de la même façon, de cet habit de lin écru. Certains lisaient paisiblement, d'autres entamaient une séance de yoga dans le jardin… Une chose persistait : la sérénité ambiante.

« Je suis désolée que nous ayons du vous endormir… Mais tu comprendras que nous prenons certaines précautions. Un tel paradis se doit d'être préservé d'yeux indiscrets et malfaisants. »

« Je… Je comprends rien… »

« Il ne vous a été fait aucun mal, j'ai moi-même veillé à ce que tout soit fait dans l'ordre. »

« Mes… Habits… J'ai été… »

Niylah sourit « Je me suis moi-même occupée de toi. »

« Tous les autres ont eu le même traitement ? Charlotte ? »

« Elle va bien. »

« Sûre ? »

« Promis. Viens. »

Clarke suivit Niylah et scruta le moindre détail, et ce qui la frappa d'un seul coup fut… L'emblème du Mont Weather en mosaïques sur les murs.

« Mais… »

Niylah sourit de plus belle, une certaine fierté dans le regard « Eliza… Bienvenue à l'Eden. »

 **TBC**


	11. L'Eden

**Hello hello !**

 **Comment allez-vous bien ? Et ceux qui ont des vacances ?**

 **Voilà nos héroines dans la gueule du loup... Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? SUSPENS !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **L'Eden**

Clarke était figée de surprise : elle se trouvait à l'Eden. Non pas qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas, la veille, elle avait découvert l'emplacement de leur campement… Elle n'aurait simplement pas imaginé y arriver si vite. Elle pensait avoir quelques jours de répit, le temps de monter un quelconque plan avec Lexa… Lexa…

« Hey… Et pour Le… Alycia ? »

« Alycia ? »

« La fille que j'ai connu dans la rue, elle était avec moi au campement. »

« Oh je vois, elle devrait être dans les parages. Tu es la dernière à t'être réveillée. Les autres sont déjà en train de faire connaissance. »

« Super… »

« Mais tu as juste ouvert les yeux pour la cérémonie de bienvenue. »

« C'est votre truc ça, les cérémonies hein… »

« Rien de mieux pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. »

« En parlant d'arrivants… Comment j'ai atterri ici ? »

« Je suis désolée de la manière dont cela s'est fait. Mais c'était indispensable. Ce sanctuaire, nous nous devons de le préserver. Pour cela, nous devons avoir recours à des subterfuges… »

« Comme des somnifères ? »

« Par exemple. »

« Vous nous avez drogués… Si c'était pas dans les boissons alors… Dans la nourriture ? »

« J'en suis désolée… »

« La dernière fois, j'ai fais une réaction plutôt violente… »

« C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai administré qu'un somnifère. Mais visiblement, tu sembles être une grosse dormeuse. »

« Ouais… »

« C'est pour le bien de tous. Un tel oasis de bonheur ne peut être perturbé par des… envahisseurs, des curieux… »

« … Les flics ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Y'a encore 3 jours j'étais à Washington, et là je ne sais même pas où je me trouve… J'ai averti personne que je partais… définitivement. »

« Parce que tu avais des gens à prévenir ? »

« Non mais… Peut-être les autres, non ? »

« Les gens qui demandent après l'Eden, sont des gens en perdition qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, qui sont prêts à faire des concessions, des changements… A présent, ils sont ici, et, crois-moi, ils y sont heureux. »

« Je veux voir Charlotte… »

« Viens. » sourit Niylah.

Et en chemin, Clarke put prendre conscience de l'étendue du domaine Wallace : autour de l'hacienda, des hectares de forêts et plaines. Puis, plus loin, d'autres bâtiments, d'autres haciendas probablement…

« Tu feras un tour, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Quoi ? Oh oui je… J'étais en train de me dire que cet endroit était probablement aussi grand que le Vatican… »

« Il l'est bien plus même. L'Eden compte plusieurs centaines d'hectares de terrain. Certains sont utilisés à des fins agricoles : nous avons des troupeaux de bétails, nous avons des fermes viticoles aussi. Là-bas, nous avons récemment monté un champ d'éoliennes. »

Tout ce qu'avaient raconté Lexa et Anya était vrai. Ils vivaient en autonomie totale, en autarcie, éloignés des autres. Hermétiques au monde extérieur. Une prison dorée XXL.

« Bah merde… Ceux qui l'ont crée doivent en avoir plein les poches. »

Niylah sourit « L'argent n'est pas un souci. Ici, tu trouveras ta voie et tu prospéreras. Nous avons des commerces qui peuvent te convenir, nous avons… »

« Comment faites-vous venir les produits de l'extérieur ? »

« Nous ne vivons pas non plus comme des sauvages. Certains d'entre nous, lorsqu'ils sont armés et prêts, peuvent même quitter l'Eden et revenir à la société. »

Clarke pensa alors à tous ces avocats, ces professeurs et autres qui pullulaient sur la côte ouest et ailleurs, recrutant à tour de bras, ou défendant les cas difficiles… Ces intouchables comme l'appelait le FBI.

« Viens, nous allons être en retard. Tu auras tout le temps pour visiter plus tard. »

* * *

Clarke se retrouva dans un immense amphithéâtre, plein à craquer. Conduite par Niylah, elle chercha du regard, parmi les dizaines de personnes présentes, les visages familiers de Charlotte et Lexa.

« Elles sont là. » pointa Niylah quelques mètres plus tard. Soulagée, la jolie blonde s'installa alors à une place vacante et attendit patiemment avec les autres. Puis soudain deux hommes arrivèrent, tous deux habillés de complets gris anthracite et d'une cravate rose pâle. L'un avait les cheveux blancs et présentait une prestance et un charisme reposant. Le second, plus jeune, arborait un visage plus froid, plus fermé, aux lèvres fines et pincées, et aux cheveux rabattus en arrière.

Dans l'assistance, Clarke nota quelques fébrilités, des murmures et des applaudissements encore timides. Elle fronça les sourcils et jugea les deux hommes qui prirent place au milieu de l'estrade.

« Bienvenue à vous, chers nouveaux arrivants ! » s'enthousiasma le plus âgé « Bienvenue dans l'Eden. » Les gens exultèrent et applaudirent alors, seule Clarke restait assise et sur la réserve, trop curieuse de ce qui allait suivre « Je me présente, je suis Dante Wallace. Et voici mon fils, Cage. » Clarke écarquilla les yeux : c'était eux, elle en avait tant entendu parler qu'elle se demandait même s'ils n'étaient pas simplement un mythe créer autour de l'Eden. Mais finalement, les voilà, devant elle, tout sourire et fiers.

« Vous êtes ici parce que vous vouliez du changement, vous vouliez recommencer votre vie. A combien de personnes cela est-il possible ? Et bien je vous répondrais : peu, très peu. Seuls ceux qui en sont dignes, qui font preuve d'abnégation et de dépassement de soi peuvent prétendre à l'Eden. Vous êtes des chanceux, vous êtes des élus. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, notre communauté a besoin de vous. Vous faites à présent partie de cette communauté, elle est la votre à part entière. Oui, vous êtes ici chez vous. Ces murs sont les vôtres, ces champs, ces pâtures. Nous sommes votre famille. Et comme une famille doit le faire : nous vous protègerons, nous prendrons soin de vous, nous vous guiderons, à chacune des étapes cruciales de votre vie. Là où les autres et la société ont échoué, nous, nous nous engageons à vous aider, vous soutenir, vous chérir. Dans ce sanctuaire vous serez autorisés à être ce que vous voulez, à aimer qui vous voulez, à faire ce dont vous avez envie. »

Le visage des gens s'éclaircit alors, des sourires ornèrent leur face et certains se sentaient même visiblement soulagés. Clarke n'en revenait pas qu'avec de simples paroles, les Wallace arrivèrent à galvaniser les foules et les rallier sous leur coupe.

« Nous avons des membres éminents de l'Eden qui pourront vous aider et vous faire visiter les lieux. Vous verrez que le domaine est vaste et qu'il offre de multiples possibilités. Vous ne vous ennuierez pas ici, croyez-moi. » La foule sourit alors et Cage Wallace poursuivit « Bientôt, vous vous ferez un nouveau cercle d'amis, une nouvelle famille, et qui sait, un jour vous créerez la votre. »

Clarke se sentit soudain mal à l'aise en repensant aux moyens qu'auraient les Wallace pour les convaincre de rester et fonder une famille avec d'autres membres de l'Eden, voire plusieurs familles. Et tout cela, bien évidemment, serait totalement normal.

Puis les Wallace parlèrent du déroulement d'une journée type, puis les différents commerces, les différents corps de métiers, les bâtiments qui s'offraient à eux. Clarke n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, son attention n'étant plus focalisée que sur les deux silhouettes à quelques rangées d'elle en contrebas. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne Lexa. Elle devait être rassurée, elle devait entendre sa voix.

Alors, quand les Wallace eurent fini, et que la foule se leva pour les applaudir, Clarke se faufila de quelques rangées et se glissa jusqu'à Charlotte et Lexa.

« Eliza ! » lança avec enthousiasme la petite fille, attirant ainsi le regard de Lexa vers elle

« Hey. »

« Hey. »

« Tu t'es encore levée la dernière. » railla Lexa

« Oh ça va hein… Alors, on y est… »

Lexa opina silencieusement et lorsque la foule commença à bouger, elles se tinrent les mains pour ne pas être séparées. Une fois à l'extérieur, elles s'éloignèrent du groupe, juste pour voir les hommes et les femmes se réjouir de leur futur dans l'Eden.

« Ils sont complètement acquis à leur cause. C'est dingue : ils viennent d'être drogués pour être transportés ici, et personne ne semble croire que c'est important. »

« Ils comprennent que l'Eden est un bijou qui doit être conservé. Que tout cela est nécessaire pour que la tranquillité et la sécurité des lieux est primordial. »

« En gros, un petit mensonge peut en cacher bien d'autres plus gros. »

« Ils sont heureux et se sentent heureux. Ca ne leur est pas arrivé certainement depuis un moment. Ils sont extatiques. »

« Merde, et dans quelques temps, ils seront empêtrés dans des histoires plus glauques. »

Lexa écarquilla les yeux et montra Charlotte du regard un bref instant, faisant comprendre à Clarke de modérer ses paroles.

« Ca veut dire quoi _empêtrer_ ? »

« Non rien c'est juste… »

« Tu crois qu'on ne sera pas bien ici ? »

« Je… Je dis simplement qu'on ne sait pas tout. »

Charlotte fronça les sourcils « Si t'es pas contente d'être là… Alors pourquoi tu voulais venir ici ? »

« Je… »

Et alors qu'elle allait lui poser la main sur l'épaule, la petite se dégagea vivement « Non ! Moi je suis bien ici, je veux rester ici. Tu sais pourquoi ! Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu ! J'ai le droit ! »

« Charlotte, je sais… »

« Alors laisse-moi. Laisse-moi croire que ce monde est moins pourri que je ne le pense. Qu'il existe un endroit où je serais tranquille… Heureuse. »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra et plus encore lorsque Charlotte s'éloigna. Elle voulu lui la rattraper, mais Lexa posa sa main sur la sienne « Laisse-la. »

« Mais… »

« Elle est jeune, elle a vécu des choses que personne n'aimerait vivre, même dans ses pires cauchemars. On peut comprendre que la perspective de trouver un endroit où elle se sentirait encore en sécurité, lui plaise. Et c'est normal. »

Clarke regarda tous ces gens, puis regarda l'immense jardin où des dizaines d'autres riaient ou simplement profitaient du beau temps.

« Un problème ? »

« Non… Enfin… Je me demandais… Je me disais… Peut-être que cet endroit n'est pas si terrible après tout. S'ils ont tous, ou en grande partie, une histoire comme celle de Charlotte… Peut-être méritent-ils… »

« Stop. »

« … »

« Cet endroit n'est qu'un paravent pour des actions bien plus crapuleuses et noires. Souviens-toi de Mathias Telford ou encore Susan Dean. Comment ils ont fini. Ce n'est pas parce que leurs méthodes ont changées qu'elles sont moins répréhensibles. Ils ont fourbes, ils sont mesquins et surtout malins. Tu ne dois pas oublier les raisons qui t'ont fait venir ici. N'oublie pas Madi. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil vers la silhouette de Charlotte s'éloignant peu à peu. Elle soupira « Tu as raison. »

« Ca je sais. » sourit Lexa « Tu dois être vigilante. »

« Désolée… »

« Voilà pourquoi il faut être entrainée pour cela. Ne pas se laisser emporter par nos sentiments ou nos émotions, et encore moins nos convictions. »

« Je sais, je sais… En parlant de sentiment… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais non rien… Pas le moment… On en parlera plus tard… »

« Parler de quoi ? »

« Bref, passons. C'est quoi le prochain plan ? »

« On doit en apprendre plus sur eux, leurs actes… On doit réunir des preuves avant d'appeler la cavalerie. Et surtout, il faut approcher les Wallace. »

« Ouais… Tu penses que ça va être tendu ? »

« Je pense qu'il va falloir faire preuve de self-control et que l'on va devoir rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Ryce… »

« Ca veut dire ? »

« Tu sembles avoir eu un contact avec cette Niylah. Elle bosse pour lui, on pourrait creuser de ce coté. »

« Ok… Dis, tu pourras, quand je ne pourrais pas, garder un œil sur Charlotte ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ? »

« En apprendre un peu plus sur le fonctionnement de l'Eden. On se voit dans la soirée. »

« Entendu. »

Lexa s'éloigna alors et tandis que Clarke s'apprêtait à repartir vers sa chambre, elle capta, du coin de l'œil, Niylah qui semblait en grande conversation avec Cage Wallace. Ils échangèrent quelques papiers, certainement les questionnaires que les nouveaux venus avaient remplis en entrant dans le Centre le premier jour. Puis la jolie blonde sourit avant de voir Clarke et de lui faire un signe de main. Elle salua poliment Wallace avant de se diriger vers elle « Eliza ! »

« Hey… C'était… Cage Wallace c'est ça ? »

« Exact. »

« Tu le connais bien ? »

« Je le connais. » répondit-elle simplement « Alors, penses-tu te plaire ici ? »

« J'en sais rien… Peut-être. Y'a tellement de nouveautés… »

Niylah lui prit la main « Je pourrais t'aider et te guider… Si tu le souhaites. »

Clarke sourit : cette femme était aussi diabolique qu'attirante. Clarke l'avait comparée aux sirènes mais il semblait qu'elle était bien pire : savait-elle la moindre idée de son pouvoir d'attraction et de persuasion ? Avait-elle était contacté pour cela ? Ou avait-elle forgé ce trait spécifique tout au long de ses années de recrutement ? Oui, elle était diabolique, car terriblement efficace. Et si Clarke ne savait pas ce qu'elle savait à son sujet, elle se serait bien laissée tenter.

« Ou on va vivre ? »

« Pour l'instant, les nouveaux venus restent dans les chambres dans lesquelles ils se sont réveillés. Par la suite, quand vous vous serez adaptés, vous pourrez chercher du travail ici et acquérir un petit loft dans les résidences. »

« Les résidences… Merde, c'est énorme ce domaine. »

« Assez oui. »

« Et toi, tu crèches dans ces résidences ? »

« Non, les Fondateurs ont leur quartier privé. »

« Les Fondateurs ? »

« C'est comme cela que l'on appelle ceux qui travaillent directement pour les Wallace. »

« Comme Ryce ? »

« Par exemple. »

« Vous avez, genre, des hiérarchies ? »

« En quelque sorte. Comme tu peux t'en douter, les Wallace sont les maitres ici. Tout débute depuis leur famille. C'est l'ancêtre de Dante Wallace qui a imaginé ce sanctuaire. L'idée fut pérennisée et améliorée au fil des années et des générations. »

« Ensuite il y a Ryce c'est ça ? »

« Ryce et bien d'autres. Des hommes, ou femmes, de confiance qui ont reçu l'approbation des Wallace afin de trouver des brebis égarées, des personnes à aider. Ensuite, il ya des gens comme moi qui aident des gens comme Ryce à réaliser tout cela. »

« Eh bah dis donc… Et… Est-ce qu'on peut prétendre, nous aussi, à monter en grade ? »

« Si tu le souhaites, et si tu es parfaitement intégrée. Les choses prennent du temps, et tu apprendras qu'ici, c'est moins l'intensité qui compte que la durée. »

« En gros, ça sert à rien que je démontre mon dévouement en endurant toutes les tâches aujourd'hui ? C'est sur le temps et l'endurance qu'on verra si ça va ? »

« Assez bien résumé, même s'ils y a d'autres paramètres qui rentrent en compte. »

« Ok… Et… Pour les relations ? »

« Les relations ? »

« Ils parlaient de faire des familles mais… Qu'est-il pour les personnes dont la sexualité ne leur permet pas de procréer ? »

Niylah sourit alors « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu trouveras ce que tu souhaites ici. »

Clarke sourit alors et prit la main de Niylah « C'est peut-être déjà fait… »

Niylah s'approcha doucement, à quelques centimètres du visage de la jolie blonde « Comme je l'ai dis… Tout se fera en son temps. »

Elle s'écarta, non sans garder sa main dans la sienne. Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait que le piège se refermait sur elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle était ici, dans ce sanctuaire hermétique à tout, et Niylah semblait une araignée tissant sa toile et Clarke la pauvre mouche qui ne pouvait rien faire.

« On se reverra ? »

« Je vais être quelque peu occupée les prochains jours mais… Avec plaisir oui. »

« Ok, je prends note. A bientôt alors. »

« A bientôt. »

Niylah s'éloigna alors, laissant Clarke seule. Cette dernière commença son exploration des lieux et ce qui la surprit en premier fut la quasi normalité de tout cela : les lotissements se dressaient presque aussi neufs que les rues goudronnées ou la devanture des magasins.

Tout semblait parfait : aucun détritus par terre, aucun graffiti, évidemment aucun clochard… Il lui semblait qu'elle était dans le film « Truman Show » où tout semblait parfait, rien ne dépassait. Tout était aseptisé, et les gens se complaisaient dans ce monde nettoyé de toutes abominations humaines.

« Eliza ? »

La jeune femme se tourna et retrouva la jolie rousse qui les avait guidé lors de leur camping.

« Hey salut. »

« Alors, te plais-tu ici ? »

« C'est… différent. »

« Je peux comprendre. Nous sommes loin des standards qu'offre la société actuelle. Ici, la violence n'est pas de mise. Il n'y a pas de vandalisme, pas d'actes de terreur : vol, meurtre, viol, menaces en tout genre. »

« Le paradis en somme. »

« Non plus. Le paradis suggère des anges, et ici, certains ne le sont pas et sont loin de l'avoir été. »

« Et pourtant vous les acceptez ici ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils explosent l'apparente tranquillité des lieux ? »

« Aujourd'hui, ils sont réhabilités. Ils ont voulu changer, ils ont voulu devenir des hommes nouveaux. L'essentiel étant de vouloir changer, et de s'en donner les moyens. »

« C'est honorable. En somme ce sanctuaire est essentiellement un refuge pour les paumés et les exclus en tout genre ? »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. Mais j'espère que, bientôt, tu les verras autrement. »

Clarke sourit « J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à voir… »

La jolie rousse lui sourit, opina puis partit, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Clarke s'accouda à une rambarde et inspira profondément : elle comprenait pourquoi les gens se sentaient bien ici, même si leur regard semblait éteint, leur personnalité effacée au profit de la collectivité.

Elle soupira alors : combien de temps tiendrait-elle ici ? Elle repensa à Charlotte et son envie de vivre autre chose que les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu chez elle, pouvait-on la blâmer ? Non, évidemment. Pouvait-on comprendre qu'elle trouve cet endroit séduisant ? Non plus. Charlotte était jeune et ces hommes et ces femmes étaient, pour la majorité, désespérés ou fatigués de leur précédente vie. Ici, ils ne semblaient pas mal vivre… Clarke les voyait rire, se balader dans la rue, les enfants jouer dans les aires de jeux… Tout semblait même trop idéal.

Puis les paroles lui revinrent en mémoire : il y eu des morts, de nombreux morts. Et les conditions de ces décès étaient aussi brumeuses que violentes. Oui, sous cette apparente tranquillité et apaisement, se cachait des hommes capables de tuer jusqu'à rendre un corps méconnaissable.

Elle ne devait pas quitter des yeux son cap : découvrir comment et pourquoi ils tuaient, qui menaient le jeu et ressortir de ce paradis vivante afin de retrouver sa fille. A la pensée de Madi, elle sourit : cela faisait déjà presque 5 jours qu'elle était loin d'elle. Clarke se promit alors que lorsqu'elle reviendrait vers elle, elle lui consacrerait du temps, quitte à s'éloigner de son travail un moment. Elle devrait profiter de sa fille comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avant et, pourquoi pas, faire que sa fille rencontre Charlotte et qu'elle lui montre la vie d'un autre coté.

En attendant, elle devait jouer son rôle, elle devait tenir bon et surtout tenir pour Charlotte, pour Madi.

* * *

Six jours. Voilà six jours que Lexa était intégrée dans cette communauté atypique. Elle limitait ses interactions avec Clarke, ne voulant pas éveiller plus les soupçons. Elle trouva sa place dans l'épicerie locale où elle siégeait en tant que vendeuse. Lentement mais surement, elle s'approchait de ceux qui étaient, depuis des années, amadoués et dévoués.

Elle apprit notamment que les Wallace descendaient parfois « en ville » pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs dévoués citoyens. Lexa pensait simplement qu'ils faisaient un tour pour les surveiller, pour vérifier que tout se passe bien et que personne ne fasse de vague. Et si Mathias et les autres avaient commencé à avoir des doutes ? S'ils avaient posé des problèmes ?

Elle repensa aux corps calcinés, à cette suspicion de maladie de peau que le légiste imaginait… Même si elle était proche du but, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'était qu'au sommet d'un iceberg immense et menaçant, elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

« Alycia ? Alycia ? »

« Hm ? Quoi ? Oh pardon… »

« Tu as l'air dans la lune… » sourit une jeune fille à peine plus jeune qu'elle

« Désolée, je… Maya ? »

« Hm ? »

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »

Maya haussa un sourcil mais semblait habituée à ce genre de questions. Maya était douce et compréhensive, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était en tâche de prendre les petits nouveaux sous son aile. Ils étaient plusieurs comme cela à avoir été choisie pour guider et rassurer les petits nouveaux. Et lorsque Lexa fut propulsée dans son épicerie, Maya comprit que cette jeune femme serait aussi difficile à percer qu'une muraille de château-fort.

« Hm… J'étais comme toi. »

« Comme moi ? »

« Perdue. Seule. Sans attache. La vie m'avait déçu. Alors j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose, un refuge, une personne qui pourrait m'aider. »

« Et tu as trouvé le Centre ? L'Eden ? Ryce ? »

Maya pouffa de rire « A l'époque c'était moins clair que cela. Disons que j'ai rencontré l'ami d'un ami… »

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Susan qui avait connu cette Judy Brown, puis Ryce par la suite. Maya avait été recrutée certainement de la même manière que Susan. Aujourd'hui, elle été complètement asservie par l'Eden, le regard totalement aveuglé par Ryce et sa visée faussement altruiste.

« Je vois… Et… Tu es heureuse ici ? »

« Oui. » répondit directement Maya sans même hésiter « J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, et je sais que tu trouveras, toi aussi, ce que tu veux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu trouveras une famille. Une famille qui te prendra sous son aile, mais aussi une famille à former un jour. »

« Tu as fais la tienne ? »

Les joues de Maya se tintèrent légèrement « Oui. »

« Dis-m'en plus. »

« Il s'appelle Jasper. Il est arrivé ici il y quelques mois. Il était si abîmé par la vie… Mais ici, aux contacts des autres, il a changé… »

« Et à présent vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Disons… Disons que nous tenons l'un à l'autre. Les choses ne sont pas définies. »

« Qu'attendez-vous ? »

« Le Consentement bien sûr. »

« Le Consentement ? »

« De Dante Wallace. C'est lui qui consent ou non à une union. »

« Vraiment ? Mais… C'est… Etrange non ? »

« Pas vraiment. Dante Wallace veille toujours au meilleur pour nous. Il sait mieux que personne ce qui est bon. Il a crée cet endroit dans le seul but d'y vivre sereinement. »

« Que se passerait-il s'il ne consentait pas à une union ? Si jamais il était contre ton couple ? »

« Nous devrons alors nous séparer. Mais jusqu'à présent, Dante n'a jamais refusé une union. Il les a toutes acceptées, y compris les moins conventionnelles. »

« Comme ? »

« Deux hommes ensemble ou deux femmes ensembles ou… »

« Ou ? »

« La polygamie. »

Lexa se figea alors « Oh… Je vois. »

« Pour certains, cela peut paraitre immoral, mais lorsqu'on y regarde de plus près : ici, chacun a vécu une histoire plus ou moins sordide avec une expérience de la vie extérieure assez dure. Ici, vous pouvez être qui vous voulez, être avec qui vous souhaitez. Tout ce que souhaite les Wallace s'est que nous soyons heureux, et que nous prospérions. »

Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de finir sa pensée par _Prospérer et reproduire_.

« Alors… Si je souhaite… Enfin… Si ce sont les femmes qui m'attirent… Il n'y aura pas de problème ? »

Maya sourit « Absolument pas. »

Lexa fut surprise : si le but des Wallace était de reproduire leurs fidèles afin de perpétuer leur clan, quel intérêt d'avoir des couples homosexuels en leur sein ?

« Tu sembles dubitatives… »

« Hm non, non, je… Je me disais que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. »

« Parce que le monde actuel ne nous offre que des désillusions… Nous n'avons plus l'habitude de vivre sereinement, de vivre pleinement. Nous étions toujours menacés, sous une pression constante. Mais ici… Vous êtes ce que vous souhaitez, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Tant que cela reste dans le respect des autres et des règles instaurées. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Le Consentement, mais aussi les réunions mensuelles, ou l'ascension, si vous avez de la chance. Mais ça ne sera certainement pas avant une paire de décennies. »

« L'Ascension ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ici, nous nous forgeons tout au long de notre vie pour l'atteindre. L'Eden n'est qu'une passerelle vers un monde meilleur encore. »

« Ca existe ? »

« C'est un lieu privilégié que seuls les Elus ont le droit de fouler. »

« Les Elus ? »

« Des personnes qui ont prouvés leur foi et leur conviction. Ils sont alors amenés dans l'enceinte sacrée. »

Lexa était perdue : tant de nouveaux termes, de nouvelles choses à assimiler : l'Ascension, les Elus, l'enceinte sacrée.

« Quelqu'un y est déjà allé et en est revenu ? »

Maya sourit « Evidemment. Dante et Cage Wallace. »

Lexa se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel avant de porter un peu plus d'intérêt au récit de la jeune femme « Comment devient-on élu ? »

« La fidélité et la foi sont les maitre mots. Si l'on vient ici pour forcer le destin, pour changer les choses et l'ordre établi, alors… ces personnes seront expulsées. »

« Et si l'on suit les règles et que l'on a une confiance aveugle en l'Eden ? »

« Alors peut-être qu'un jour, nous aurons la possibilité de toucher l'Ascension du doigt. »

« Est-ce un lieu ? Je veux dire… Un autre lieu que celui-ci ? »

« Oui et non. Il permet de s'élever spirituellement, de se défaire de son enveloppe charnelle. »

« La mort alors ? »

« Les Wallace en sont revenus et aussi puissants et grands soient-ils, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent défier la mort. Je pense juste à un état… autre. Quelque chose de plus spirituel qu'une vie ici. Je pense que d'Eden est une passerelle, un pont, pour accéder à l'Ascension. »

« Alors… Des gens peuvent quitter l'Eden, pour un lieu meilleur encore ? Mais dont on peu revenir quand même. Un monde… qui transcende le reste ? »

« C'est assez bien résumé. »

« Et tu n'as pas envie d'y être ? »

« Oh si, mais il faut s'armer de patience. L'Ascension est un long processus. La précipitation n'est pas de mise. Il faut savoir attendre et, avec les années, chacun reconnaitra ta valeur. »

« En somme, si je suis bien sage et que je vis sereinement ici, un jour les Wallace viendront me dire que je suis prête pour l'Ascension ? »

« C'est ça. »

Lexa était curieuse : qu'était vraiment cette Ascension ? Les règles étaient bien plus complexes qu'elles n'y paraissaient. Se pouvait-il que l'Ascension ait à voir avec les meurtres recensés ? Comment se passait-elle ? Seuls les Elus y avaient vraiment leur place ?

Tant de nouvelles questions, d'interrogations à éclaircir. Elle qui faisait cavalier seule depuis quelques jours, préférant s'éloigner de Clarke et Charlotte pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Parfois elle croisait Clarke au détour d'un commerce, la jolie blonde venant souvent faire un tour devant l'épicerie où elle officiait. Des regards, quelques signes de tête, mais rien de plus. Si Lexa avait été franche avec elle-même, elle aurait avoué qu'elle était soulagée de voir Clarke toujours présente et saine et sauve.

« As-tu déjà fais des connaissances ici ? » lança Maya

« Oh euh… Non, pas vraiment. »

« Tu devrais assister aux réunions thématiques. »

« Les quoi ? »

« Ce sont de petits rassemblements de gens qui ont une passion commune : la lecture, la géologie, ou même les licornes, peu importe. Si tu veux savoir quels groupes existent et quand ils se rassemblent, tu peux regarder sur les panneaux informatifs que l'on peut trouver un peu partout ici : dans les commerces, les rues… Un peu comme ces panneaux où l'on veut vendre des choses… »

« Ah oui je vois. »

« Et si tu ne vois pas un groupe qui t'intéresse, tu peux en créer un, sous l'accord évident de Dante Wallace. »

« Evidemment. Je ne savais pas que de tel rassemblement existait. »

« Je suis là pour ça. » sourit la jeune fille

« Tu prends les petits nouveaux pour les guider… »

« Entre autre chose. »

« Tu dois vraiment être dévouée à l'Eden s'ils te font assez confiance pour introduire les nouveaux dans le système. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, même si, au bout d'un moment, toi aussi tu seras un membre à part entière de l'Eden. »

« J'espère. »

Et durant quelques minutes, un silence s'installa tandis que Lexa mettait en rayons quelques conserves et que Maya comptait sa caisse, non sans quelques regards furtifs vers la jeune femme. Mais la curiosité la tiraillant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander « Alycia ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu… Tu es attirée par les filles ? »

Lexa haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Maya « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… Je… »

« Maya ? »

« Ca va te paraitre stupide… »

« Dis toujours. »

« Je… Je n'en ai jamais vu. »

Lexa oscillait entre rire et stupéfaction « Oh euh… Bah voilà, c'est fait. »

« Mon oncle fréquentait ce milieu… Son frère, mon père, l'a pratiquement renié, comme le reste de la famille. »

« Ah… Et ma présence… te dérange ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que... Mon père ne cessait de répéter que les homosexuels étaient… différents, malades… »

« Je vois. Je te rassure, je ne suis pas malade et ce n'est pas contagieux. Je me sens bien, je suis heureuse. »

« Tu as quitté ton foyer à cause de ta sexualité ? »

« Oh non, je suis partie parce que mon père… Mon père était abusif. Envers ma mère, envers moi. »

« Oh… Est-ce à cause de cela que tu t'es tournée vers les femmes plutôt que les hommes ? »

« Non. » pouffa Lexa « Je ne suis pas lesbienne par dépit ou dégout des hommes. Je l'ai toujours été, même si je l'ai compris que bien plus tard. Mon père l'a compris aussi et il a voulu… corrigé le tir. »

« Ces hommes ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre. Je ne comprends pas que la société les laisse libre d'agir ainsi et que les victimes soient désemparées. Ce monde au dehors est bien trop barbare. Une telle chose n'arriverait jamais ici. »

« Il n'existe pas de police ici ? Je veux dire… Il n'y a jamais de débordement ? »

« Les gens ici sont là pour retrouver la paix, se retrouver aussi. S'ils sont venus ici pour faire leur loi… Les Wallace leur rappellent qui sont les maitres ici. »

« Les maitres ? On dirait que tu parles comme… Des gourous avec leurs fidèles. »

Maya inspira « Pas vraiment, mais c'est quelque chose comme ça. Tu verras, lorsque tu auras finalement ta place ici, tu les remercieras pour tout ce qu'ils font pour nous, ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi : cet endroit, cette nourriture, ces gens… Tout ça pour que nous soyons paisibles. Je connais peu de personnes aussi altruistes et désintéressées. »

« Oui c'est… louable. »

« Tu doutes encore et c'est normal. Un jour, tu verras, tout fera sens et tu te rendras compte qu'avoir douté aussi longtemps était une perte de temps. Profite du temps que tu as ici, réapprends à vivre, à sourire, à aimer. »

Lexa aurait voulu y croire, elle aurait voulu croire que ces belles paroles retranscrivaient une vérité acquise ici, dans ce lieu qui semblait paradisiaque. Mais elle savait que derrière ce voile de perfection résidait des cicatrices, parfois imperceptibles, camouflées par des pansements estampillés Mont Weather.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son fils, laissé avec Anya, qu'elle désirait revoir plus que tout. Elle s'était jurée de lui accorder tout le temps qu'il faudrait après cette enquête, elle qui l'avait souvent délaissé au profit de son travail. Après cette affaire elle aurait forcément des vacances bien méritées, et elle les passerait avec son fils, à ne rien faire que de profiter de dessins animés, de faire des marathons Harry Potter ou encore le Seigneurs des Anneaux. A jouer à des jeux de société ou encore juste changer d'air et voyager avec lui. Et soudain son esprit dévia vers une pétillante blonde et son adorable fille… Et si, après toute cette histoire, elle prenait un virage à 360 degrés et qu'elle prenait enfin sa vie sentimentale en main ?

Aden semblait bien s'entendre avec Madi, et Clarke était le genre de femme pour qui l'on pouvait avoir un coup de cœur sur le champ, Aden succomberait probablement comme elle avait craqué sur la bouille de Madi et son adoration des poissons. Les temps changeraient, elle en était certaine.

« Alycia ? »

« Hm ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A pleins de choses à réapprendre. » sourit-elle tandis qu'au travers de la vitrine du l'épicerie elle vit passer Clarke marchant à coté de son vélo, sac sur le dos.

Oui, les choses changeraient après cette affaire, mais aucune des deux n'avaient encore conscience à quel point.

 **TBC**


	12. Quotidien

**Hello hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Fraichement j'imagine !**

 **Après avoir passé un très bon samedi à la Comicon Paris, je reviens vers vous aujorud'hui avec une suite où les choses avancent !**

 **ATTENTION coupure très sadique qui va, à coup sûr, me valoir quelques menaces de mort ^^ Mais j'assume :p**

 **Allez courage, le dénouement de cette affaire n'est plus très loin...**

* * *

 **Quotidien**

Clarke semblait être de retour à ses années de fac lorsque, pour payer ses cours, elle enchainait les petits boulots : de serveuse à distributrice de prospectus. Alors lorsqu'on lui proposa un petit job d'appoint à l'Eden, consistant à se balader dans les rues en vélo pour distribuer le courrier, elle accepta tout de suite. Déjà parce que cela la faisait sortir de sa chambre, elle qui n'avait pas encore acquis un studio, et ensuite parce que cela lui donnait l'occasion de passer devant l'épicerie dans laquelle Lexa officiait depuis quelques jours.

Elle pouvait aussi croiser Charlotte qui avait intégré, avec une certaine appréhension, un programme scolaire allégé afin de rattraper son retard et réapprendre à aimer l'école. Clarke passait souvent la voir durant le repas du midi, et elles partageaient une conversation simple durant laquelle Clarke mettait de coté ses appréhensions sur l'Eden, afin de ne pas braquer la petite fille davantage.

« Hey Charlotte ! Regarde ce que j'ai amené ! »

Clarke, comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours, prit place au pied d'une des immenses fontaines jonchant les haciendas. Charlotte s'asseyait alors à ses cotés et dégustait les sandwichs toujours variés que Clarke préparait.

« Poulet mayonnaise ? »

« Yup ! Mon préféré. »

« Je vais grossir. »

« Et alors ? Tu es toute maigrichonne. Il faut bien remplumer ce corps de jeune fille ! »

Charlotte haussa ses épaules et croqua dans le sandwich et tandis qu'elle le mâchonnait en silence…

« Alors, t'as fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Hm, des maths… C'était chiant. »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Ouais, moi aussi j'étais nulle en math… Je préfère les bouquins. T'as mis les pieds dans leur bibliothèque déjà ? Parait qu'elle est immense. »

« Non pas encore… »

« Ca te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Alors… Ta famille d'accueil… Comment elle est ? »

« Richard et Helen sont gentils. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Ils sont vieux. »

Clarke pouffa « Si y'a que ça… Et ils ne sont pas si vieux que ça. »

« Ils ont des cheveux blancs. »

« Ca, ça veut rien dire. S'ils sont gentils avec toi, peu importe la couleur de leurs cheveux, non ? »

« Tu crois que ça va être mes nouveaux parents ? »

La question laissa Clarke surprise « Oh euh… Aucune idée. Légalement, tu as déjà une mère… »

« Mais elle m'aime pas vraiment. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Elle était maladroite. »

« Au moins, je sais que Richard et Helen me feront jamais de mal… »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra alors : tant de rancœur, de tristesse et de douleur pour un si jeune âge… Clarke était dévastée pour elle, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas imaginer Madi dans cet état de rancœur et de désespoir.

« Ouais, et si jamais c'était pas le cas, je suis là ok ? »

Charlotte esquissa un timide sourire avant de croquer de nouveau dans son sandwich. Clarke pensait ce qu'elle disait : tant qu'elles seraient ici, elle veillerait sur elle autant qu'elle le pourrait. Elle se demandait déjà l'issu de toute cette histoire : comment sortir Charlotte, et bien d'autres, de cet enfer. A coup sûr, les Wallace ne se laisseraient pas faire, et encore moins Jonathan Ryce. Comment les autorités allaient pénétrer dans cette immense forteresse ? Et surtout comment allaient-ils faire pour ne blesser personne dans le processus ?

Les Wallace étaient du genre à sacrifier sans remords pour se protéger. Elle craignait déjà les pertes à venir…

« Je dois retourner en cours. »

« Ok, on se voit ce soir ? »

« Non pas ce soir, Helen aimerait qu'on passe une soirée ensemble, un truc du genre : faut se réunir, être unifiés… Un truc du genre… »

« Oh ok, bah… Demain midi alors ? »

« Ok… »

Et c'est ainsi que Charlotte disparut. Dans son for intérieur, Clarke aurait aimé croire que Charlotte était heureuse, ou du moins qu'elle tenterait de toucher le bonheur du doigt… Mais les choses étaient tellement plus compliquées quand il s'agissait des humains : si complexes, si difficiles à cerner, à comprendre. Camoufler les choses en donnant un simili de famille à Charlotte… Pensaient-ils vraiment que ça marcherait ? Peut-être que sur la durée, sur les mois, les années, Charlotte finirait par oublier sa vie d'avant, finirait par accepter ce couple et se dirait que, de toute manière, dehors rien de bon ne l'attendait, alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter parce que pouvait lui offrir l'Eden ?

Il était certain que beaucoup avaient pensé pareil avant de baisser les bras et de s'avouer vaincu. Et si l'enquête piétinait et qu'elles finissaient coincées ici pour des mois, finiraient-elles, elles aussi, par se rendre ?

Elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle avait besoin de savoir que rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'était en vain. Alors, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle reprit son vélo pour se rendre sur la rue principale.

* * *

Lexa remettait des conserves en rayons lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vo… Oh… »

« 'Lu. »

« Cl… Eliza… Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

« Bah… mes courses. » sourit Clarke

« Oh oui, bien sur. »

« Alors… Comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va, et toi ? »

« Idem. Toujours un peu… paumée mais… » Clarke vit alors Maya les regarder avec suspicion « Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour ? »

« Je finis dans une demi-heure. »

« Parfait. Je vais t'attendre. Pour l'instant, j'ai des courses à faire ! »

Lexa lui tendit un panier, et Clarke, après l'avoir remercié, disparut dans les allées. Lexa la suivit du regard, avant de retourner à ses conserves. Elle vit Clarke se poster devant la caisse et Maya, cette dernière échangeant quelques mots et sourires avec elle.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe d'appréhension lui titillant l'estomac : peur de se faire découvrir ? Peur de la suspicion ? Ou simplement peur que Maya ne puisse faire quelque chose envers Clarke ?

Et à peine eut-elle chassé ces dernières pensées que Clarke avait disparu.

« Alycia ? »

« Hm pardon je… Je termine. »

Maya lui sourit doucement avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la blonde qui s'éloignait déjà sur son vélo.

* * *

Le même regard curieux et inquisiteur se lut sur le visage de Maya lorsque cette dernière sortit, en compagnie de Lexa, de l'épicerie et qu'elle vit Clarke attendre de l'autre coté du trottoir.

« Bon… A demain. » lança Lexa tout en traversant la route

« A demain. » répondit Maya en ne cessant de fixer les deux jeunes femmes, avant de partir dans le sens inverse.

« Alors… On va où ? »

« Par là. »

Lexa conduisit Clarke dans un petit parc sans grande prétention, accueillant une simple balançoire et quelques bancs. Aussi surprenant que ce fut, Lexa préféra s'asseoir sur une des balançoires plutôt que sur un banc, ce que Clarke imita.

« Comment se passe ton boulot ? »

« C'est tranquille. J'ai l'avantage de croiser beaucoup de monde, de faire connaissance, de discuter, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'Eden. Et toi ? »

« Pas mal. Mon avantage étant que je commence à cartographier les lieux… Autant te dire qu'il est immense. »

« J'imagine… C'est une mini ville. »

« Avec des centaines d'habitants… Tous plus dévoués les uns que les autres. »

« C'est effrayant. »

« C'est triste. »

« Triste ? »

Clarke fixa l'horizon et soupira alors « J'arrête pas de me demander ce que tous ces gens vont devenir quand tout sera fini. Certains n'ont plus de famille, plus de situation… Ils sont là depuis des décennies… Ils ne font plus confiance qu'aux Wallace. »

« Je sais, mais nous trouverons un moyen. Nous ne les laisserons pas tomber. Eux aussi sont des victimes… »

« … »

« Tu dois garder en tête ton objectif. Cela a beau ressembler au paradis, des meurtres ont été commis ici. Des actes obscurs s'y passent encore. »

« Comme ? »

« Maya m'a parlé de quelques trucs étonnants. Par exemple, pour se lier avec quelqu'un ici, il faut absolument le consentement d'un des Wallace. Idem, si l'on veut une famille non conventionnelle : homoparentale ou même polygame. »

« Comme c'est étonnant, eux qui prônent l'orgie. »

« En effet. »

Clarke soupira alors « Qu'est-ce qu'il nous réserve encore… »

« L'Ascension. »

« L'Ascension ? C'est quoi ça encore ? »

« Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte de rituel de passage. »

« Passage vers où ? »

« Ca, ça reste brumeux. Il semblerait que ce soit un voyage sans retour… Seuls les Wallace semblent en être revenus. Ils évoquent un lieu privilégié où l'on se détache de tout ce qui est matériel pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. »

« A t'entendre, on dirait que tu parles de l'au-delà. » plaisanta Clarke

« … »

« Nan, t'es sérieuse là ? Mais… Les gens ne se doutent de rien ? »

« D'avoir vu les Wallace en revenir, les confortent dans l'idée que c'est bien un lieu, et pas une métaphore sur l'au-delà. »

« Ils sont idiots. »

« Ils sont asservis. Et pas de la pire manière qui soit, ce qui est encore plus dur à déceler. »

« … »

« Clarke, il faut que tu restes… »

« … Concentrée je sais. J'arrête pas de penser à Charlotte et tous ces gens… Ils sont tellement dévoués… Ils seront perdus. Nous leur enlevons ce à quoi ils tiennent, pour certains, depuis des décennies. Y'a des gosses qui sont nés ici… »

« Je sais. Mais le FBI et les autorités locales seront là pour eux. Nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour les réhabiliter… »

« … »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A l'après. »

« L'après ? »

« Après tout ça. Retrouver ma famille… J'imagine que ma vision de la vie sera différente. Tant de gens marqués dans leur chair par la vie et qui se sont retrouvés dans la situation où ils préfèrent s'isoler du monde et croire des inconnus pour peu que ces derniers leurs envoient de la poudre aux yeux… »

« On ne peut vraiment les comprendre… Nous avons une famille, qui nous aime et qui nous attend. Mais j'imagine que pour des personnes fébriles mentalement et abimées par la vie… Les choses sont plus compliquées. »

« … »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A Madi… »

« Tu la reverras bientôt, patience… »

« Combien de temps tout cela va encore durer ? »

« Il faut qu'on avance prudemment. Se précipiter nous amènerait à faire des erreurs. Nous sommes près du but. »

« Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« Il faut creuser du coté de cette Ascension… Peut-être pourrais-tu voir avec Niylah. »

« Niylah ? »

« Vous avez crée un certain lien… »

L'air détaché et la tête baissée de la jeune femme attisa la curiosité de Clarke « Wow… Mais que vois-je… Lexa Woods serait-elle jalouse ? »

« Jalouse ?! Je reste professionnelle. »

« Ah ah… On va dire ça hein… » railla Clarke

« Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça, les murs ont des oreilles. »

« Ok, ok. »

« Mais, sans plaisanter, tu devrais te rapprocher d'elle et creuser de ce coté. »

« Tu crois vraiment que ce truc est plus vicieux que l'on pense ? »

« Je pense surtout que ça doit jouer une grande part dans la mythologie que les Wallace ont construit. Il faut savoir ce qu'est l'Ascension, et si on y revient effectivement. Maya dit que les plus dévoués y ont droit… Moi j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est l'inverse. »

« Ils éliminent les maillons faibles… »

« … Pour ne pas ébranler leur château de cartes. » compléta Lexa « Il faut être prudent. Si jamais on éveille trop les soupçons, nous risquerions un aller simple vers l'Ascension. »

Clarke opina avant de jeter un œil à sa montre « Je vais devoir y aller. »

Lexa lui attrapa le bras, freinant Clarke « Sois prudente. »

Clarke lui sourit « Tu me protégeras hein ? »

Lexa esquissa un sourire inquiet tout de même, et Clarke le sentit. Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne « On y arrivera. » Et sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle lui caressa doucement le visage, donnant naissance à un léger frisson de Lexa.

Et à peine eut-elle gouté le contact de sa peau sur la sienne que Clarke était déjà loin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira : il fallait que les choses avancent.

* * *

Une semaine… Une semaine supplémentaire dans ce lieu tout droit sortie d'une série parfaite avec des rues parfaites, des gens parfaits au sourire parfait. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne caractérisait pas Clarke Griffin c'était la perfection.

Elle n'avait revu Lexa que sporadiquement, écoutant ses conseils de ne pas rester trop ensemble pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Quant à Niylah, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le premier jour de son arrivée, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour un rapprochement.

Mais un matin, alors qu'elle pensait vivre encore une journée pour le moins non palpitante, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle eut la surprise de trouver sur le pas de sa porte… »

« Hey Niylah ! »

« Hey… Comment vas-tu Eliza ? »

« Oh euh… Bah, je prends mes marques. »

« Vraiment ? Heureuse de l'apprendre. Justement… Je me demandais si tu voulais… sortir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Sortir ? Genre, rencard ? »

« Genre… Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

Clarke sourit et Niylah lui rendit son sourire « Je… Je suis heureuse que tout se passe bien pour toi. »

« Pour l'instant oui. Peut-être que d'ici ce soir, ça sera encore mieux. »

Niylah sourit de plus belle avant de s'éloigner « Alors… A ce soir… Je passe te prendre vers 19h. »

« Ok, c'est noté. »

Et quelques minutes après la visite de Niylah, Clarke se précipita devant l'épicerie de Lexa. Mais tandis qu'elle pensait que la jolie brune montrerait le bout de son nez, ce fut Maya qui apparut et qui sortit « Elle n'est pas là. »

« Oh… Ok… Salut ! »

Clarke s'éloigna mais Maya l'alpagua « Eliza c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça… »

« Alycia me parle parfois de toi. »

« Parfois ? »

« Disons qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. » sourit Maya « Vous… Tu connais Alycia ? »

« Disons que c'est un visage familier dans cet océan d'anonymes. » répondit avec sourire Clarke « Jalouse ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Quoi ? Oh non… je… C'est simplement que… Enfin, je n'ai jamais vu… »

« Oh je vois. Et donc, ça fait quel effet ?! »

Maya s'esclaffa « Oh et bien… Pas grand-chose. Ici, vous avez le droit d'être qui vous voulez, tant que cela n'interfère pas avec la liberté d'autrui. »

« C'est évident. »

« Je dois retourner à l'intérieur. A bientôt. »

« Ouais… »

Amusée, mais aussi contrariée d'avoir manqué Lexa, Clarke partit en direction d'un lotissement de petites maisons identiques, aux rues impeccables et aux jardins admirablement bien entretenus, comme dans ces séries américaines à la _Desperate Housewives_.

Et tandis qu'elle approchait une maison aux volets verts amande, elle stoppa son vélo à bonne distance et aperçut Charlotte, jouant sur le devant de la maison, échangeant quelques lancées de baseball avec un homme aux cheveux grisonnants mais au sourire généreux. Le cœur de Clarke se serra alors en voyant Charlotte éclater de rire lorsque l'homme manqua la balle et tourna sur lui-même. Ils furent rejoints par une femme, plateau en main, qui leur offrit un rafraichissement. Clarke hoqueta : le parfait tableau familial, cliqué mais efficace. L'essentiel était que Charlotte semblait aller mieux : elle était heureuse, et c'est tout ce que Clarke désirait.

Alors, discrètement, et après plusieurs minutes à les regarder, Clarke fit demi-tour, le baume au cœur mais une appréhension quand même.

Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans l'allée menant à sa chambre, elle vit Niylah devant sa porte « T'es en avance… »

Plongée dans ses pensées, Niylah sursauta, ce qui fit sourire Clarke « Oh… Oui enfin… Je passais par là pour voir un patient… Et je me suis dis… Pourquoi pas. »

Clarke passa devant elle et ouvrit sa porte « Tu veux entrer ? »

« Oh non je… Je vais te laisser te préparer… »

« Je suis prête. » sourit Clarke « Ah moins que tu ais prévu une réservation quelque part. »

« Une réservation ? Oh je crois que là où on va, on n'en a pas besoin. »

« Oh, tu as aiguisé ma curiosité. Je prends ma veste et je suis à toi ! »

Et après un rapide aller retour, elle referma la porte derrière elle « Prête ! »

« Alors c'est parti ! »

* * *

Clarke était curieuse : grâce au petit job d'appoint qu'elle avait obtenu, elle sillonnait avec plaisir les routes, rues et quartiers de l'Eden. Mais là où l'emmenait Niylah, elle n'avait encore jamais été. Elles étaient sorties du quartier et entamait visiblement un petit road trip au travers de la vallée. C'est à ce moment que Clarke se rendit compte à quel point le territoire des Wallace était étendu.

« Tu es songeuse… »

« Nope, j'admire seulement le paysage. Je me demandais quelle était la superficie de l'Eden. »

« Oh même moi je n'en sais rien. »

« Les Wallace sont fortunés. »

« Il semblerait que ce terrain soit avant tout un héritage des générations précédentes. Un découpage favorable du territoire pour eux… »

« Hm je vois… Et tu connais tous les recoins ici ? »

« Oh non… C'est bien trop vaste. »

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu bosses ici ? »

« Et si on laissait ces questions pour plus tard. Nous sommes arrivées. »

Clarke admira alors le paysage et sortit de la voiture, ne prêtant même plus attention à Niylah qui sortit du coffre un sac et une couverture qu'elle disposa au sol.

« Prête ? »

Clarke sortit de sa contemplation et se tourna vers Niylah : elle ne put que sourire en voyant la jeune femme s'affairer à tout disposer méticuleusement sur le plaid. Elle la rejoignit et s'aperçut que la jolie blonde avait pris ce rencard au sérieux.

« T'as rien oublié visiblement… »

« J'espère. Tiens. »

Niylah lui tendit un verre et pendant une fraction de seconde, Clarke hésita… Avant de le prendre « Hm… Du rosé ? »

« Made in Eden. Nous avons notre propre champ viticole. »

« La vache… C'est quand même ambitieux de vendre son propre vin… »

« Entre autre chose. » sourit la jeune femme

Et après un moment à déguster les salades faites maison par Niylah, la curiosité de Clarke ne tint plus « Alors… Comment une jeune doctoresse a-t-elle débarqué ici ? »

La jeune femme sourit « Hm longue histoire et terriblement banale. »

« Raconte toujours. »

« Tu es bien curieuse… »

« Je tiens juste à bien connaitre… »

« … Connaitre ? »

« Juste, te connaitre. »

Niylah sourit alors et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, tandis qu'elle tripotait une mie de pain solitaire sur le plaid « Je suis médecin. J'ai toujours rêvé de l'être. J'ai fais mes études, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait… J'étais heureuse. »

« Comment as-tu atterri ici ? »

Niylah inspira, comme si elle se souvenait d'un souvenir douloureux « J'avais foi en ce monde, j'avais l'espoir qu'avec ce que j'entreprenais… je pourrais changer les choses… Quelle idiote je fus… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un soir, tandis que je rentrais d'une consultation tardive… J'ai été alpagué par un homme en capuche. Il avait un couteau… Il l'a pointé vers moi et m'a demandé mon sac. J'ai essayé de lui parler, de le raisonner, mais il était comme fou… Il m'a empoigné et m'a conduite dans une allée… Il a voulu me faire tomber... Les paroles ont laissé place aux cris… En me débattant, je suis finalement tombée au sol… »

« Niylah… »

« Il n'a pas eu le temps. Un couple qui passait par là lui a fait peur… Le lendemain, j'ai appris qu'il avait été arrêté après mon agression dans un petit magasin de quartier. »

« Merde, ça craint. »

« Et ce qui craint encore plus c'est ce qui suivit : j'ai porté plainte, il y a eu jugement, mais parce qu'il était mineur, il n'a eu qu'une tape sur les doigts : quelques mois en maison de correction avant de repartir libre. J'étais dégoutée : dégoutée du système, de la justice… Je me sentais trahie par mon propre pays, l'institution pour laquelle j'avais voté. »

« Ouais, on peut comprendre ta rancoeur. »

« Sans parler des dizaines et des dizaines de cas que j'ai pu rencontrer dans mon cabinet des enfants et des femmes battus, des victimes de balles perdues, de guerre de gang. Toujours plus de violence et, en contrepartie, toujours moins de justice. »

« Je comprends… »

Et Niylah n'avait pas idée à quel point : Clarke faisant partie de cette justice qu'elle réfutait, elle ne pouvait imaginer que la jolie blonde avait du, faute de preuves ou de témoignages parfois, relâcher des violeurs ou des maris qui battaient leur femme. Clarke elle-même s'en voulait de voir partir des coupables. Elle avait les mains liées et comprenait entièrement l'état d'esprit de Niylah.

« Et comment t'as atterri ici ? »

« Par hasard. Dans le journal, j'ai vu une pub pour un des centres de Ryce. Quand j'y suis allée, j'ai vu un homme qui proposait une alternative à ce monde dans lequel je ne me reconnaissais plus. Il proposait une nouvelle manière de vivre, de voir les choses. J'ai tenté, et j'ai adhéré. »

« Ok, aussi simple que ça ? »

« Aussi simple que ça. » sourit Niylah « Vin ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Clarke n'avale une gorgée du vin rouge apportée par Niylah. Evidemment la discussion tourna par la suite sur la situation de Clarke avant son entrée dans l'Eden, et la jeune policière s'en sortit assez admirablement, tenant son mensonge jusqu'à ce que la conversation ne s'oriente sur un autre sujet, Charlotte, et d'une manière assez détournée.

« Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ? »

Clarke manqua de s'étouffer avec une énième gorgée de vin « Hm… Quoi ? Oh j'en sais rien. »

« Je t'ai vu avec Charlotte… Tu es plutôt à l'aise avec eux. »

« Oh tu crois ? »

« J'en ai vu passer des enfants peu rassurés par des situations plus violentes et stressantes les unes que les autres. J'ai souvenir de t'avoir vu la rassurer avant l'examen gynécologique comme personne à part une mère de famille n'aurait pu le faire. »

Clarke hoqueta « Je n'ai pas d'enfant, si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'en ai jamais eu. »

« … »

« Je sais que tu as regardé mon dossier médical, que tu as lu le rapport gynécologique qui disait que j'avais déjà accouché par le passé… Parce que j'ai une cicatrice de césarienne dégueulasse… Je ne suis pas folle, je sais. »

« Désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Tu m'intriguais, tu m'intéressais. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. J'aurais du te demander, j'aurais du… Etre réglo avec toi. »

« Mais tu ne me connaissais pas. J'étais une paumée qui demandait asile. Tu avais du en croiser un paquet avant moi, à qui tu n'as pas pu faire confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

« Si ça l'est. Et si aujourd'hui, si tu as pris la peine de venir, d'accepter ce rencard, de m'avouer la vérité… Est-ce parce que ta confiance en moi s'est renforcée ? »

« Grandement. » sourit Niylah « A vrai dire… Tu me plais beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu as ce petit quelque chose. »

« Tu disais ne pas vouloir tout mélanger… »

« A présent, tu fais partie de l'Eden, tu es une des nôtres. Tu es intégrée et… prête à vivre ce que tu as à vivre… Seule, avec des amies… ou autre… »

« Ok… Tu as déjà fais ça ? Avec une autre fille qui t'intéressait ici ? »

« Tu me demandes si tu n'es pas un trophée de plus à mon tableau de chasse ? »

« Parce que tu as un tableau de chasse ? »

« Si j'en avais un, il te serait entièrement dédié. »

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : malgré sa volonté de rester éloigner sentimentalement de tout ce qui pourrait interférer de son enquête. Mais quelque chose en Niylah l'attirait. Non pas comme Lexa pouvait l'attirer, non pour la jolie brune, il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien au dessus de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Niylah. Oui, pour Lexa, c'était au-delà d'une envie sexuelle, non, avec Lexa, elle envisageait des ballades avec Madi et Aden, elle imaginait des soirées lovées au coin du feu, à jouer aux jeux de société, ou juste déguster une pizza.

Avec Niylah, les choses étaient plus physiques : c'était une attraction pure, sans nuance, sans même un sentiment qui pourrait s'apparenter, de près ou de loin, à un sentiment amoureux.

« Eliza, ça va ? »

« Hm ? Pardon, j'étais dans la lune… »

« Ce rencard serait-il trop long pour toi ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, bien au contraire. Le temps est passé trop vite. »

« Personne n'a dit que c'était fini. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et un regard malicieux alors.

* * *

Son corps était lourd et engourdi. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'ouvrir les yeux étaient presque insurmontable. Lorsqu'enfin elle réussit, elle fut de suite aveuglée par une raie de lumière, perçant au travers des rideaux entrouverts.

Clarke grogna légèrement, se tournant vers sa droite. Devant ses yeux : la porte de sa chambre, la fenêtre juste à coté, son bureau pas loin sur lequel elle avait éparpillé quelques dessins faits lors de ses soirées solitaires. Elle se redressa doucement, son omoplate gauche la picotant. Elle hésita, un gout étrange dans la bouche, avant de se tourner lentement vers sa gauche et d'apercevoir un silhouette sous les draps. Son cœur rata un battement et lentement elle tira la couette vers elle, laissant apercevoir le dos nu et tatoué de Niylah.

Elle n'avait même pas souvenir d'avoir vu son tatouage la veille. Elle fronça les sourcils et, finalement, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas réellement de souvenirs de la nuit dernière : tout était flou, brumeux, léger, trop léger pour qu'on puisse distinguer quelque chose de tangible.

Elle se souvenait leur pique nique, leur ballade, l'invitation de Clarke à boire un café dans sa chambre… Mais lorsque la porte claqua… Plus rien. Et si son corps portait les stigmates d'une nuit qui ne laissait aucun doute de son issue, Clarke aurait au moins aimé se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Tu es réveillée… » murmura mollement Niylah

« Toi aussi… »

Niylah sourit et se redressa, dévoilant un buste nu, dont le regard de Clarke se détourna

« Tu étais moins farouche hier soir… » gloussa la jolie blonde en l'embrassant sur l'épaule « Gênée ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non… C'est juste… »

Niylah se leva alors et fit le tour de la pièce, nue comme un ver. Clarke ne put que jeter quelques regards curieux vers ce corps qu'elle avait foulé la veille, et son regard se posa sur son énorme tatouage dans le dos. »

« Il signifie quoi ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ton tatouage… Il a une signification ? »

« Oh… Ma période rebelle à la fac. Quand tes parents décident pour toi ce qui est le mieux… Il ne te reste plus grand-chose dont tu es le maitre. Mon corps en faisait partie. Quand ta vie semble t'échapper, il ne reste que cela. Alors je suis allée avec des amies dans un salon et j'ai choisi un motif aléatoire, quelque chose d'imposant… »

« Alors ça ne signifie rien ? »

« Mon corps m'appartient, j'en suis le seul maitre. Voilà ce que cela signifie. » sourit Niylah qui se tourna vers Clarke et s'agenouilla près d'elle « Eliza, ça va ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. Je… J'ai juste… J'ai pas mal bu la nuit dernière… »

« Pas plus que de rigueur. Si tu veux savoir si tu étais saoule quand nous avons couché ensemble, la réponse est non. Je peux te garantir que tu étais en pleine possession de tes moyens. »

« … »

« Eliza, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne te ferais rien ici, sans que tu ne le veuilles. Quel intérêt aurais-je à faire cela ? Je sais ce que tu as vécu par le passé, il serait idiot de te conquérir de la sorte. Alors je te l'assure, tu étais certes alcoolisée, mais pas au point d'être ivre morte dans ton lit. »

« … Tu… Tu essaies de me conquérir ?! »

Niylah hoqueta « Ravie que tu n'es retenue que cette info. » Elle se releva « Maintenant, la question est de savoir : vas-tu me laisser ainsi ? Ou m'invites-tu une nouvelle fois dans ton lit ? »

Clarke la fixa et soudain l'image de Lexa envahie son regard. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela alors que sa jolie coéquipière ne la laissait pas de marbre ? Etait-ce cela la contrepartie dans une infiltration ? Devait-on donner de soi, véritablement ?

Lexa avait-elle déjà fait cela ? Et si elle l'apprenait, que penserait-elle d'elle ? Niylah était certes attirante, mais elle n'était pas Lexa. Pouvait-elle faire comme ces multiples coups d'un soir qu'elle avait accumulé durant une tranche difficile de sa vie ? Pourrait-elle se regarder dans un miroir après cela ?

« Eliza ? »

La jolie blonde croisa le regard presque suppliant de Niylah, et une pointe de sincérité dans ses yeux piqua sa curiosité. Malgré le flou qui entourait la femme qu'elle avait devant elle, Clarke savait que c'était son unique moyen, du moins le plus concret, d'arriver à son but, de pouvoir démanteler tout cela et revenir à une vie normale. Finalement, avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

* * *

Lexa ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif. Son fils lui manquait. Elle ne comptait plus les jours, les semaines qu'elle avait passé ici. Chaque seconde, chaque heure, chaque jour et semaine se ressemblait. La vie n'était pas parfaite, elle était plate et ennuyante. Comme tous les matins, elle se levait dans son nouveau loft qu'elle avait acquis au bout de 3 semaines de vie à l'Eden, prenait un café et un toast rapidement grillé avant de partir en direction de l'épicerie où elle officiait toute la matinée. Parfois elle croisait au loin Clarke, parfois elle eut la surprise de croiser un des Wallace. Puis elle mangeait sur le pouce le midi et reprenait son travail jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi où elle regagnait son loft. Une chose avait changé pourtant : tous les deux soirs, elle se rendait dans ces fameuses réunions thématiques autour de la cuisine ou encore de la littérature. Au-delà de casser la monotonie dans laquelle elle s'encroutait, s'était aussi avant tout une manière d'avoir des informations et des connaissances sur l'Eden et l'Ascension. Tout ce qu'elle avait récolté pour l'instant était simplement des suppositions, des rumeurs : les Wallace seraient revenus de cet endroit paradisiaques avec la mission de trouver des gens susceptibles d'y accéder aussi.

Elle comprit que toute une mythologie survivaliste avait été mise en place depuis le premier Wallace jusqu'à Dante et Cage : la croyance que le monde autour de nous allait un jour s'effondrer, qu'un cataclysme gigantesque mettrait fin à toute chose et que seuls les élus pourront être sauvés.

Pour eux, chaque événement était un signe avant-coureur de la fin du monde : les inondations, l'irruption d'un volcan, un massacre de masse… Tout était prétexte à convaincre les sceptiques que le monde dans lequel ils venaient de s'enfuir allait s'écrouler.

Et pour finir de les convaincre, l'Ascension était là : un monde libéré de tout cela, un monde où les gens n'auraient plus à craindre les violences, les famines, la douleur, les corruptions. Ce monde idéal avait un nom : la cité des Lumières.

Personne, autre que les Wallace, y était revenu, preuve, pour les indécis, que ce monde était le monde parfait qu'on ne voulait pas quitter. Les Wallace étaient si enjoués en l'évoquant, que tous buvaient leurs paroles, s'imaginant être les prochains appelés.

Lexa était plus que suspicieuse mais ne le montra pas. Elle imaginait de multiples façons d'atteindre cette cité, mais aucune d'elle n'était assez rassurante à ses yeux. Et tandis qu'elle venait juste de rentrer de l'une de ses réunions, on toqua à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de trouver sur le pas de sa porte, une Clarke, visiblement penaude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je peux entrer ? Juste 5 minutes ? »

« Bien sur. Entre. »

Lexa invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir à sa table de cuisine, sentant visiblement la jolie blonde quelque peu sur la défensive « Clarke, un problème ? »

« Non… Non, non. »

« Tu as appris des choses ? »

« On peut dire ça. J'ai… J'ai fais comme tu m'as dis : j'ai approché Niylah, j'ai… Je me suis rapprochée. »

« C'est bien. Moi aussi j'ai grappillé quelques infos ici et là. Rien de bien probant, même si je pense qu'on touche quelque chose si l'on parle de l'Ascension et de la cité des Lumières. »

« La cité des quoi ? »

« En gros, je pense que les Wallace sont des fanatiques survivalistes qui pensent que la fin du monde est proche. Ils collectent des gens un peu partout et les regroupent ici, dans l'Eden. »

« Ils pensent que l'Eden les protègera de la fin du monde ? »

« Ils pensent que l'Eden est un moyen de trier une dernière fois ceux qui sont à la hauteur pour atteindre leur but ultime : la cité des Lumières. »

« Et tu crois que c'est quoi ? »

« J'ai peur de l'imaginer. »

Clarke se redressa, s'accoudant à la table « Attends, t'es en train de dire… De dire quoi ? Un génocide ? »

« Beaucoup de sectes sont basées sur un passage d'un état à un autre, d'un état physique à un état psychique. Beaucoup de sectes finissent par des massacres de masse. »

« Tu penses qu'ils vont faire cela ? »

« Ils sont bien trop intelligents. Ils font cela au compte goutte. »

« D'où les quelques morts que l'on a pu retrouver ici et là au fil des années. »

« Ils sont méthodiques. »

« Pas tant que ça : pourquoi laisser des morts si visibles. Je veux dire, ils nous pensent si bêtes pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire un lien entre plusieurs morts similaires ? »

« Il nous a fallu plus de 15 ans pour en venir à cette conclusion. Quand aux morts laissés derrière eux… Ils se pensent intouchables, ils se fichent de ce qui peut se passer, du lien que l'on peut trouver entre les cadavres et eux. Techniquement, nous n'avons rien qui les relie, pour l'instant, aux meurtres. »

« A ton avis, l'ascension c'est quoi au final ? »

« Pour que cela rende les corps si méconnaissables… Il se pourrait que cela soit une atrocité telle que l'on a pu en voir dans les camps de concentration nazis. »

« Genre… Des douches chimiques ? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

« C'est horrible. »

« Ils ont les moyens, les capacités et les hommes pour construire de telles horreurs. »

« Merde… Mais… Merde, je pensais tellement pas à ce genre de truc, c'est trop… Trop. »

« Comme tout ici. »

« … »

« Clarke, ça va ? »

« … »

« Clarke ? »

« Je… J'ai un truc à t'avouer… »

Lexa fronça les sourcils, se laissant retomber doucement sur le dossier de sa chaise « Je t'écoute. »

« Je… »

« Clarke ? »

« J'ai… J'ai couché avec Niylah. »

Clarke sentit comme un poids s'envoler de ses épaules et dès qu'elle prononça cette phrase, elle scruta le moindre indice sur le visage de Lexa ou un geste qui pouvait trahir sa déception, sa jalousie… Mais son regard ne croisa qu'un visage neutre.

« Plusieurs fois… Et même si la première était plus que brumeuse, les autres… Etaient consenties. »

« Oh… »

« Ecoute… Je… Je me sens… Je me sens nulle, je suis nulle. »

« Clarke, je t'avais averti que mélanger le travail et les sentim… »

« Non, non, t'as rien compris, y'a pas de sentiment là dedans ! »

« … »

« J'ai… J'ai déjà couché plusieurs fois, des coups d'un soir qui ne voulaient rien dire. J'en suis pas fière mais… Mais à l'époque… Y'avait pas… Y'avait pas… toi. » Lexa la fixa, son regard sur Clarke aussi tranchant d'une lame de rasoir « Ecoute, je… C'est nul. Toi et moi, y'a… Y'a rien… Enfin c'est juste que… Je pensais, j'imaginais… Que toi et moi… Peut-être qu'après toute cette merde soit finie, on aurait pu… Mais j'ai tout foiré. »

« Tout ? »

« Sérieusement ? Je couche avec un suspect pour lui soutirer des infos. Faut être totalement con ou désespérée pour arriver à de telle extrémité. Comment je peux me regarder dans la glace, ça, ça reste un mystère… Et si moi je peux pas me voir… Comment imaginer que tu le puisses un jour… »

« Comment peux-tu croire que tu peux penser à ma place ? »

« Lexa… »

« Tu as fais ce que beaucoup ont osé faire : franchir le cap. L'infiltration demande une certaine dévotion et abnégation. Parfois… Il faut faire des sacrifices et des concessions… »

« Y'a sacrifice et sacrifice. »

« Je sais ce que c'est. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Ce n'était rien de ce genre, je pense que, d'une certaine façon, c'était même pire. L'une de mes premières infiltrations. C'était un gang qui dealait… Pour inclure ce cercle très fermé, j'ai du passer des tests : voler, cogner… me piquer. »

Clarke la fixa d'yeux ronds « Sérieusement ? »

« Ca n'est arrivé que deux fois, mais j'ai fais un _bad trip_ … Evidemment, ça n'a jamais été consigné dans mes états de service… Je n'avais jamais touché à cette merde avant et j'avais toujours été clean et irréprochable. Me piquer a été pour moi, le stade que je ne pourrais plus dépasser… »

« … »

« Clarke, je ne te jugerais pas. »

« Mais… Toi et moi… Enfin, pour l'instant il n'existe pas mais… »

Lexa lui sourit « N'ais crainte. Si un jour un _toi et moi_ doit arriver… Il arrivera. Une fois cette enquête derrière nous, tout ce qui y sera affilié sera du passé. »

« Pas pour moi… J'ai l'impression de te trahir… »

« Alors sois sereine. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Clarke baissa le regard et soupira « Je suis une merde. »

« Clarke… » Lexa descendit de sa chaise et glissa jusqu'à Clarke, posant ses mains sur ses genoux « Regarde-moi… » Mais Clarke resta figée. Lexa glissa son index sous son menton. Avec difficulté, la jolie blonde obtempéra, Lexa sourit alors « Hey… Quoiqu'il se passe à l'Eden cela restera à l'Eden. »

« Mais toi tu sauras. »

« Je saurais quoi ? Que tu as couché avec une femme avant qu'il ne se passe quoique se soit entre nous ? J'aurais toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir si nous avions, ne serait-ce qu'échanger un baiser… Mais il n'en est rien. Pour l'heure, nous sommes deux collègues qui faisons tant bien que mal notre boulot, avec des à cotés pénibles mais essentiels. »

« Mais coucher c'est… »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as eu des partenaires avant moi, quelle nouvelle ! Tu veux que je te dise : moi aussi j'en ai eu, et alors ? »

Clarke gloussa alors et posa ses mains sur les siennes « Merci… »

Elles échangèrent un regard et Clarke s'approcha soudain quand Lexa la freina de son index sur ses lèvres « Non. Ne franchis pas cette ligne, pas maintenant. »

« Je… Désolée, tu as raison. »

« Sois patiente. » sourit Lexa en remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille « Est-ce qu'au moins… Ca t'a amené quelque chose ? »

Clarke sourit timidement « Je pense que je vais pouvoir approcher Ryce et les Wallace. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

« Niylah… Niylah et moi… Nous allons échanger nos Consentements. »

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Les choses s'étaient accélérées ce soir là.

Comment tout cela alors dégénéré ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Son crâne tambourinait et le mince filet de sang qui coulait de son front en menaçant son œil droit commençait à sécher. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas tenu une arme dans ses mains, et celle qu'elle serrait dans sa main gauche semblait lourde, trop lourde… Pourtant, elle ne devait pas lâcher, elle devait tenir bon.

« Je répète une dernière fois : où est-elle ? »

L'homme devant elle semblait ne pas avoir peur : droit comme un « i », les lèvres pincées par la tension entre lui et la jeune femme braquant une arme vers lui. Il était silencieux, peut-être valait-il mieux l'être.

« Ou est-elle ?! » cria-t-elle une dernière fois, sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

Elle ne voulait pas montrer son stress, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa nervosité. Sa main tremblait légèrement, son arme vibrant… Le savait-il ? Voyait-il sa peur ? Elle était fébrile. Toutes ces semaines et tout s'était accéléré en une fraction de seconde.

Elle l'avait perdu de vue et la voilà à présent dans ce bureau, pointant une arme à feu devant cet homme qui avait changé la vie de tant d'hommes et de femmes. Il serait si facile d'appuyer sur la gâchette et d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Mais si elle faisait ça, elle la perdrait… Et le temps jouait contre elle.

Mais soudain, il glissa sa main dans un tiroir déjà ouvert. La scène se passa en quelques secondes, tout se bousculait dans sa tête : que devait-elle faire… Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, un corps s'écroula lourdement au sol.

Oui, les choses s'étaient accélérées ce soir là.

 **TBC**


	13. La Taupe

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts pour la reprise demain (à savoir que, moi non hein, clairement je suis pas prête).**

 **Bref, voici la suite tant attendue parce que, je sais pas, mais j'ai bien l'impression que la fin du chapitre précédent vous a laissé un peu sur les dents non ? Rassurez-vous, voici le dénouement de cette affaire, du moins... Soyez pas trop trop rassurés non plus... On ne m'appelle pas la _reine des coupures sadiques_ pour rien hein :p **

**Alors dans ma tête, ce chapitre était très clair, j'espère que sa constrcution ne vous embrouillera pas trop.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **La taupe**

 _Les choses s'étaient accélérées ce soir là._

 _Comment tout cela alors dégénéré ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Son crâne tambourinait et le mince filet de sang qui coulait de son front en menaçant son œil droit commençait à sécher. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas tenu une arme dans ses mains, et celle qu'elle serrait dans sa main gauche semblait lourde, trop lourde… Pourtant, elle ne devait pas lâcher, elle devait tenir bon._

 _« Je répète une dernière fois : où est-elle ? »_

 _L'homme devant elle semblait ne pas avoir peur : droit comme un « i », les lèvres pincées par la tension entre lui et la jeune femme braquant une arme vers lui. Il était silencieux, peut-être valait-il mieux l'être._

 _« Ou est-elle ?! » cria-t-elle une dernière fois, sa patience mise à rude épreuve._

 _Elle ne voulait pas montrer son stress, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa nervosité. Sa main tremblait légèrement, son arme vibrant… Le savait-il ? Voyait-il sa peur ? Elle était fébrile. Toutes ces semaines et tout s'était accéléré en une fraction de seconde._

 _Elle l'avait perdu de vue et la voilà à présent dans ce bureau, pointant une arme à feu devant cet homme qui avait changé al vie de tant d'hommes et de femmes. Il serait si facile d'appuyer sur la gâchette et d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Mais si elle faisait ça, elle la perdrait… Et le temps jouait contre elle._

 _Mais soudain, il glissa sa main dans un tiroir déjà ouvert. La scène se passa en quelques secondes, tout se bousculait dans sa tête : que devait-elle faire… Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, un corps s'écroula lourdement au sol._

 _Oui, les choses s'étaient accélérées ce soir là._

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tôt.**

Clarke avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une salle d'interrogatoire : froide et sans âme. Une salle d'attente comme chez le dentiste : ce genre de salle où vous savez que vous ne pouvez plus reculer malgré ce qui allait suivre.

« Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. »

Clarke déglutit, sentant la main de Niylah se glisser dans la sienne. Elle aurait voulu hurler, elle aurait voulu prendre Niylah par la main et la supplier de partir d'ici, de cette salle de ce lieu de l'Eden. Car même si tout ce qu'elle vivait actuellement avec Niylah n'était qu'une façade, elle nourrissait pour la jeune femme une empathie et une amitié naissante. Au fil des jours, elle avait appris à connaitre cette femme qui, elle aussi, égratignée elle aussi par la vie, s'était retranchée dans ce lieu pleins d'espoirs… Du moins le croyait-elle.

Durant les jours qui suivirent la conversation qu'elle eut avec Lexa, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Niylah était au courant de ce qu'était réellement l'Ascension. Elles n'avaient pas même pas évoqué la Cité des Lumières, peut-être par peur de braquer la jeune femme.

Alors, pour atténuer les doutes de la doctoresse, Clarke se rapprocha de Niylah, tout en sachant que cette dernière souffrirait lorsque la vérité éclaterait.

Mais un soir, lors d'une énième visite de Clarke chez Niylah, les choses prirent un tournant différent.

« Tu aimes ? »

« C'est délicieux. En plus d'être une doctoresse compétente, tu es une cuisinière hors pair. »

« Tu oublies une amante exceptionnelle. »

« Evidemment. » gloussa Clarke. Et tandis qu'elles finirent leur repas dans le silence, Clarke se racla la gorge.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non. Je… Je me demandais… Les choses sont différentes ici, nous sommes différents. »

« Eliza ? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu crois que… Le Consentement pourrait s'appliquer à nous ? »

Niylah faillit s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de son vin « Pa… Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? »

« Le Consentement… Tu crois que c'est trop tôt pour nous ? »

La jolie doctoresse haussa un sourcil « C'est… Inattendu. On se connait depuis peu, et on se fréquente depuis encore moins. »

« Mais j'ai souvenir que tu ne me laissais pas indifférente depuis le premier jour, et j'ai fortement l'impression que c'est la même chose pour toi. »

« Eliza… Le Consentement est… »

« Je sais ce que c'est. Ca équivaut à une union, un mariage en mode Eden. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment ? Toi et moi ? »

« Oui. Je veux dire… N'est-ce pas le but ici ? De se sentir bien, de se sentir… comme dans une famille. »

« Oui mais… Le Consentement c'est… Une grosse étape. »

« Tu peux me dire non, je comprendrais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bon ok, j'aurais un peu la haine… Mais je pourrais comprendre. »

« Eliza, tout se passe si vite ici. La vie s'écoule d'une certaine manière, nous sommes en dehors de la réalité cruelle. Nous sommes dans une bulle. Rien ne se passe comme… Enfin, tu comprends. »

« Oui. » sourit Niylah « Je vois tout à fait. »

« J'me dis… J'ai assez perdu de temps et puis si dans mon autre vie j'ai pas su attraper ma chance au vol, ici, dans l'Eden, peut-être que ça peut être différent. Peut-être que je peux saisir ma chance plus vite, plus tôt. »

Clarke se leva alors et se posta devant Niylah, l'invita à se lever à sa hauteur « Niylah… Si c'est trop tôt, on attendra. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je ne veux pas attendre, je veux le faire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Niylah planta un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke avant de la serrer dans ses bras « J'en serais la plus heureuse. »

Clarke aurait aimé ressentir le quart de ce que pouvait ressentir actuellement Niylah. A vrai dire, c'était tout l'inverse de ce que pouvait ressentir en ce moment Niylah : du dégout, de l'amertume, du regret, de la peine aussi. Elle tenait à Niylah, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais cette histoire ne pouvait avoir qu'une issue négative.

Mais elle devait avancer. Ca faisait près d'un mois qu'elles étaient enfermées ici et les choses stagnaient. Elle devait donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, Lexa l'avait dis : des sacrifices devront être faits. Ainsi, elle avait décidé de passer la vitesse supérieure, quitte à détériorer son intégrité morale. Elle y repenserait certainement beaucoup après toute cette histoire, elle devrait certainement en parler et reparler avec Lexa pour tout remettre au clair.

Lexa… Elle devait lui parler, elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait franchi une étape supplémentaire. Serait-elle fière d'elle ou au contraire en colère ? Honteuse ? Déçue ?

Il était certain que les choses changeraient entre elles après cette enquête. Serait-ce pour le meilleur ? Ou pour le pire ?

* * *

« Nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi. » lança Niylah en s'asseyant sur le canapé, aux cotés de Clarke

« Quoi ? »

« Pour le Consentement. Nous avons rendez-vous tout à l'heure. »

« Oh… Oh, génial ! Mais euh… Dis-moi comment c'est ? Je veux dire : y'a des questions, des trucs à remplir ? »

Niylah éclata de rire « Non, non, rien de tout cela. Ce n'est pas comme si formel. C'est bien plus un entretien. »

« Avec qui ? »

« Tu verras. » sourit la jolie blonde

« Tant de mystère. »

« Oh il n'y en a pas, je te taquine simplement. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de laisser Niylah se calfeutrer contre elle « Au fait, j'ai des nouvelles de Charlotte. »

« Sérieux ? Alors, comment elle va ? Merde, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je l'ai pas vu. »

« Douleur à l'oreille droite. Elle a une otite. »

« Oh… Elle… Sinon, elle va bien ? »

« Oui, elle semble heureuse et sereine. Ses parents adoptifs ont réussi à la mettre en confiance. »

« C'est bien. Je suis contente pour elle, elle mérite. »

« Elle te manque ? »

« Oui. Mais je suis plus rassurée de la savoir bien. »

« Tu serais une bonne mère… »

Clarke se raidit alors « Ah… Peut-être… »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles de l'enfant ? »

Clarke déglutit « A vrai dire… Il est mort quelques jours après sa naissance. J'ai eu une grossesse difficile, d'où la césarienne… Je crois simplement que c'était une grossesse contre nature. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mon père… Etait… tactile. Trop tactile… »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois, il était complètement ivre. Je crois même qu'il n'en a eu aucun souvenir. Il s'est littéralement endormi sur moi après avoir… fini. J'me suis extraite comme j'ai pu et il a fini là… Le lendemain, il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a jamais recommencé. Mais il a suffit d'une fois. J'ai fais un déni de grossesse et mes premières douleurs, au bout de 7 mois, étaient en fait les signes des premières contractions. J'ai accouché dans la précipitation, mes parents ont toujours cru que c'était l'enfant de mon copain de l'époque. Bref, la suite tu la connais. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Et, en un sens, j'en veux à mon père bien plus pour les coups et les violences verbales subis plutôt que ce viol alcoolisé dont il n'a aucun souvenir. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? »

« Pour pleins de raisons… Je voulais protéger ma mère avant tout mais j'ai compris que la meilleure solution c'était la fuite… Et finalement, je ne le regrette pas. » sourit-elle

Niylah lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser « A présent tout se passera bien. »

* * *

Et les voilà, à présent, dans cette salle, attendant un entretien encore plus stressant qu'un entretien d'embauche. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une jolie asiatique apparut, Niylah, puis Clarke, se levèrent « Mesdames, on vous attend. »

Les pas de Clarke semblaient lourds et trainants. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle comprit dans quel bureau elle se trouvait actuellement.

A vrai dire, elle aurait du s'en doutait lorsque Niylah l'avait amené dans un large building, tranchant avec les petits lofts et les résidences l'entourant. Cet immeuble apparaissait comme une forteresse imprenable. Discrètement, des caméras étaient là pour rappeler l'importance des bureaux présents. On semblait être bien plus dans le quartier d'affaires de Wall Street plutôt que dans l'Eden. L'ascenseur menant au 6ième étage affichait des dorures, du bois massif sculptés et des miroirs dans lesquels Clarke pouvait voir son stress latent.

Et quand elles entrèrent dans ce sas d'attente, son cœur n'avait cessé de tambouriner, même avec la main rassurante de Niylah dans la sienne.

A présent, elle se trouvait en face de lui…

« Dante Wallace… » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose

« Et bien enchanté ! Asseyez-vous. Niylah, quelle surprise de vous voir ici… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma doctoresse préférée se retrouverait un jour en entretien de Consentement. »

« Oui je sais. Mais… Ne jamais dire jamais. »

« Cette jeune femme doit être très spéciale alors. » Il se tourna vers Clarke et lui sourit doucement « Bonjour miss Taylor. »

« Bon… Bonjour. Excusez-moi, je suis… Enfin je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir vous. »

L'homme éclata de rire, de ce genre de rire cristallin mais qui sonnait terriblement faux et forcé « Je ne pensais plus faire ce genre d'effet à une femme. » Il reprit son sérieux et sortit un dossier, probablement le sien « Eliza Taylor. Vous êtes arrivée il y a un mois, via le programme Nature. »

« Exact. »

« Il est noté que vous connaissiez quelqu'un en arrivant ? »

« Oh oui euh… Alycia ? Elle… Elle bosse à l'épicerie. »

« Hm je vois. Et depuis, avez-vous pris vos marques ici ? »

« Oh oui c'est… C'est vraiment un lieu extraordinaire. »

Wallace, toujours ravi des compliments sur son domaine, sembla soudain fier et à l'aise, attitude plus que détestable aux yeux de Clarke, qui dissimula sous un sourire, son antipathie pour cet homme.

« Bien. J'imagine que si vous avez accepté le Consentement, c'est parce que vous savez en quoi cela consiste. »

« Oui, évidemment. » affirma Clarke

« Vous savez que, même si nous sommes hors des règles conventionnelles, nous tenons à une certaine rigueur. Si l'on ne parle pas ici de mariage, la symbolique est tout aussi forte : nous nous devons à une union solide et durable basée sur la confiance et la réciprocité. Niylah est une jeune femme qui a acquis notre confiance, elle a une place privilégiée dans notre communauté. Vous devez être une femme assez spéciale pour qu'elle se décide enfin à se ranger. »

« Dante ! » s'insurgea faussement Niylah

« Mais c'est vrai. » sourit-il comme un père pouvait sourire devant sa fille.

Clarke aurait pu presque être touchée, si elle ne sentait pas émaner de cet homme une aura étrange et dérangeante. Gigotant sur sa chaise, elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts, essayant de garder une constance devant lui.

« Vous êtes nouvelle ici, et je n'imagine pas meilleure professeure que Niylah pour vous enseigner tout ce que vous aurez à savoir pour intégrer au mieux cette communauté. Bientôt, peut-être, ferez-vous partie des privilégiés. »

« Dante… Est-ce à dire que… Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Un petit silence plana avant qu'il ne regarde Niylah, puis Clarke, puis de nouveau Niylah et qu'un sourire ne se dessine une nouvelle fois « Bien entendu. »

Et si Niylah semblait soulagée, Clarke, intérieurement, criait sa prise au piège… Piège qu'elle avait elle-même crée. Elle sourit péniblement, malaise qu'elle mettrait sur le compte du stress de la rencontre avec le grand patron lorsque sa future femme lui demanderait.

Future femme…. Jusqu'où ira-t-elle afin de boucler cette enquête ? D'abord Charlotte, maintenant Niylah… Combien de personnes allait-elle devoir entrainer dans ses mensonges, et ainsi leur faire une peine infinie lorsque tout serait fini ?

« Eliza ? »

« Hm oh désolée je… Je vous remercie, vraiment ! »

L'homme se leva de son siège, suivi par les filles et tandis qu'il serra Niylah dans ses bras, Clarke eut la surprise de voir les bras de Dante Wallace se refermer sur elle. Elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être comme une proie entre les serres d'un aigle sauvage, prêt à déchiqueter sa pauvre victime au moindre mouvement suspect. Pour être franche, en plus de la culpabilité d'utiliser Niylah, elle avait peur de se faire découvrir. Elle était allée trop loin pour reculer et l'issue ne pouvait être que de deux ordres : sortir de l'Eden un flingue à la main escortant les Wallace menottés, ou les pieds devant, le corps refroidi.

« Mes enfants, je consens à votre union. Evidemment, je laisse le soin à Niylah de vous expliquer ce qui va suivre, y compris la semaine de préparation utile pour la cérémonie. »

Et tandis que Clarke allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit soudain, surprenant tout le monde, et encore plus Clarke lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait derrière, visiblement embarrassé.

« Cage, mon fils, que fais-tu là ? J'étais en plein entretien pour un cons… »

« … Père, il faut qu'on parle. »

L'air grave et le regard noir de Cage n'engageait pas de bonnes choses, du moins c'est ce que ressenti Clarke. Et elle constate n'être pas la seule à le voir : Niylah se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule « Cage, ça va ? »

Il ne répondit que par un pincement des lèvres et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Clarke avant de forcer un sourire « Tout va bien. »

Evidemment, Clarke n'en crut rien mais ne le montra pas.

« Mesdames, je crois que notre entrevue est terminée. Nous nous revoyons dans quelques jours pour tout finaliser. »

Elles opinèrent alors et quittèrent le bureau, Clarke ayant un dernier regard vers le père et le fils. Il semblerait que quelque chose dérange Cage Wallace, au point de venir en parler à son père… Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif. Elle devait en parler à Lexa.

* * *

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Dante en se rasseyant calmement à son bureau.

Pour toute répondre, Cage contourna le bureau et posa, sous le nez de son père, une image sur sa tablette « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des flics. »

« Oui et ? »

« Ils sont à Eastwood. »

« Et alors ? »

« Père. C'est la ville la plus proche d'ici. »

« C'est pourquoi nous y avons placé des sentinelles afin qu'ils nous rapportent les mouvements extérieurs. »

« Et c'est ce qu'ils viennent de faire : ils m'ont appelé et envoyé ces images. Une batterie de flics est entrée dans la ville il y a quelques jours, et pas n'importe quels flics : le FBI. »

« La belle affaire. Fils, beaucoup sont déjà venus, et ils sont toujours repartis bredouille. Tu sais que, de temps en temps, ils tentent une percée, une sorte d'intimidation… Mais rien ne marche. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir. »

Cage grimaça « Ils sont plus nombreux que d'habitude. »

« Ils essaient, on ne peut pas les blâmer. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

Dante leva la main pour l'interrompre « C'est assez. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter et inquiéter nos fidèles, tu m'entends ? »

Cage inspira alors et ferma brièvement les yeux « Bien… Père. »

« Le sujet est clos. »

Cage serra les poings et la mâchoire avant de sortir dans autre cérémonie. Quelques mètres plus loin, il toqua à une autre porte et une voix masculine émana « Entrez. »

Cage ouvrit la porte et se posta devant Jonathan Ryce « Nous avons un problème. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » lança l'homme en quittant son écran d'ordinateur du regard pour le reporter sur lui

Cage imita le geste qu'il avait eu vers son père quelques minutes plus tôt et tendit la tablette vers Ryce « Des flics ? »

« FBI. » Ryce releva la tête avec intérêt « Mon père est trop idéaliste. Il vit dans son monde depuis bien trop longtemps. Il a perdu le sens commun et surtout le sens du danger. Il se sent protégé ici. »

« Et tu penses qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ? »

« Ils sont bien plus nombreux et actifs que les fois précédentes. »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je crois qu'ils sont sur quelque chose. Mes indics sur place disent qu'ils ne posent même pas une question. On dirait qu'ils sont comme… En attente. »

« En attente ? De ? »

« J'en sais rien, un signe peut-être. »

« Un signe qui viendrait d'où ? »

« Peut-être d'ici. »

Ryce fronça les sourcils avant de regarder les diverses photos montrant les véhicules du FBI ainsi que des agents un peu partout en ville « A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Une taupe. »

« Une taupe ? Ici ? »

« Ils attendent quelque chose. Quelque chose pour agir. Ce quelque chose ne peut venir que de l'intérieur. »

Ryce reposa la tablette et fit le tour de son bureau pour se poster devant Cage « Ce sont des allégations très graves. Nous pourrions affoler les gens pour rien. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de les affoler. »

« S'il y a une taupe parmi nous, comment la trouver ? »

« Il faut être logique. Pourquoi se pointent-ils ici et maintenant ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Cage sourit, assez fier de sa trouvaille « Nous avons recruté. »

Ryce écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait de comprendre « Les nouveaux. »

« Ils sont arrivés il y a un mois environ. Ces flics sont sur place depuis plus de deux semaines. »

« Tu penses qu'ils se sont glissés dans les nouveaux ? »

« Ca ne serait pas la première fois. »

« N'ont-ils pas appris la leçon ? Tous ceux qu'ils ont envoyés ont échoué. »

« Il faut croire que celui-ci est plus malin. »

« Nous allons devoir passer au peigne fin les nouveaux arrivants. »

Cage pianota alors sur sa tablette « Il y a trois groupes qui sont arrivés : deux groupes Nature et le groupe Détox. Ils sont tous arrivés, il y a moins d'un moins. »

« Très bien. Nous allons devoir revoir tous les questionnaires et faire une enquête sur eux, sans éveiller les soupçons, sous peine de le perdre. »

« Quoiqu'il arrive, personne ne sort d'ici. Il faut trouver comment il les contacte de l'intérieur. »

Ryce inspira « Nous n'avions pas besoin de ça… Dante… »

« Mon père est complètement obnubilé par son optique. C'est une illusion, dans laquelle il se complait. La machine ne marche que grâce à nous. Lui, il pense que tout cela fonctionne grâce à ses idéologies survivalistes et utopistes. Si jamais un grain de sable vient enrailler les rouages… »

« Nous pourrions perdre l'Eden. »

« Nous avons plus de 300 fidèles ici. Sommes-nous certains que, sur les 300, tous nous suivrons si les choses venaient à mal tourner ? »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Si nous nous faisons arrêter, nos fidèles seraient autant de témoins à charge contre nous. J'adore mon père mais je ne suis pas certain que tous nous suivraient sur cette voie. »

« 300 personnes, 300 potentiels témoignages sur ce qu'il se passe ici. »

« 300 chances qu'on ne peut tenter. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Ryce « Nous devons rester discret, tant pour la taupe que pour les fidèles. La panique est notre pire ennemie. »

« Pour l'instant, prenons les choses dans l'ordre : faisons de brèves inquisitions chez les nouveaux arrivants, étudions les dossiers… Peut-être trouverons-nous la taupe sans avoir recours à des méthodes moins… traditionnelles. »

« … »

« Ryce, ta tête est mise à prix. Les autorités sont à deux doigts de te boucler. Il ne serait pas dans ton intérêt que les flics traversent ces murs. »

« Je sais. Quels sont les possibles recours si jamais… il est trop tard ? »

« Nous avons de la marge, mais si nous venions à nous retrouver au pied du mur…C'est eux ou nous. »

Ryce se figea, comprenant la portée de ses paroles. Il soupira et scella cette promesse avec Cage par une poignée de main.

* * *

« Y'a un problème. »

C'est ainsi que Clarke débarqua chez Lexa.

« Pardon ? »

« Je crois que y'a un problème… J'ai vu Cage Wallace, il voulait parler à son père de toute urgence et au vu sa face… Ca n'augurait rien de bon. »

« Tu sais que quoi il s'agit ? »

« Aucune idée, on était là avec Niylah pour… »

« … Niylah ? »

« Ouais euh… On avait rendez-vous avec Dante Wallace pour le Consentement. »

« Oh… Oh oui je vois. » lança, gênée, la jolie brune

« Lexa, écoute… »

« Non, on a déjà réglé la chose. Y'a pas de malaise, vraiment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« On doit absolument savoir ce qu'il se passe… »

« Comment ? »

« J'en sais absolument rien. S'ils s'inquiètent, c'est qu'ils vont devenir méfiants et surtout curieux. Aucune idée de ce qu'ils trament mais… »

« … Tu crois… Tu crois qu'ils se doutent… »

« J'en sais rien. » répondit Lexa

Mais dans son for intérieur, elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elles. Si c'était le cas, si jamais ils avaient des doutes, ils chercheraient parmi les nouveaux membres, les nouveaux arrivés, elles seraient en première ligne.

« Il faut rester calme et ne rien changer à nos habitudes. Dans le cas contraire, nous ne ferions qu'attirer l'attention sur nous. » Mais devant le regard perdu et paniqué de la jolie blonde, Lexa prit son visage entre ses mains « Regarde-moi. Tu dois garder ton calme. Tu dois rester concentrée. »

« Ou… Oui, oui je sais. »

Lexa lui sourit et lui caressa les pommettes de ses pouces « Tu y arriveras. La fin approche. »

« Et qu'est-ce que nous avons ? Je veux dire, nous sommes entrées ici dans l'optique de récolter des preuves pour fermer l'Eden et coffrer les Wallace… Mais, en définitive, qu'est-ce que l'on a obtenu ? »

« Nous avons bien plus que ce que tu crois. » sourit Lexa

« Ah oui ? »

« Nous avons des témoins, nous avons aussi des pratiques. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Lexa soupira et lâcha le visage de la jeune femme « Clarke, la seul raison pour laquelle je ne peux t'en vouloir d'avoir franchi un cap avec Niylah, c'est parce que, de mon coté, j'ai fais des choses dont je n'imaginais pas la portée. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Tu… T'as quand même pas été faire des orgies avec les membres de tes réunions thématiques ? »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Grand dieu non. Mais… J'y ai assisté. »

Clarke écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur « Quoi ?! »

« Non seulement ils aiment toujours les orgies, mais ils aiment aussi regarder. »

« Ouais enfin ça… c'est pas des preuves. Je veux dire… C'est pas illégal. »

« Ca l'est quand certains sont à peine conscients de ce qu'ils font. »

« Drogués ? »

« Entre autre. »

« Merde… »

« En attendant, nous avons aussi des agents de police droguées à leur insu pour les introduire dans l'Eden, des enfants adoptés illicitement, des grossesse contrôlées, des unions qui sont tout aussi floues… »

« Ouais… »

« Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est garder notre calme et faire comme si de rien n'était. »

« … »

« Nous y arriverons. Et si jamais nous sentons que c'est le moment. »

Lexa sortit de son T-shirt, un collier avec un pendentif qui ressemblait à ces pièces d'horlogerie ou encore steampunk « Il y a ça. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un cadeau de Raven. »

« Décidément… »

Lexa sourit « Il suffit de l'actionner comme cela » Elle mima le geste « Pour alerter nos équipiers dehors. »

« C'est étonnant qu'ils ne te l'ai pas enlevé à ton arrivée. »

« Je l'avait planqué dans un double fond d'une de mes chaussures. »

« Malin. »

« Tu dois partir. Si jamais ils surveillent les nouveaux arrivants, nous devons espacer nos entrevues. »

« Lexa… »

La jolie brune lui caressa une nouvelle fois la joue « Tout se passera bien. »

Ce contact rassura quelque peu Clarke qui posa alors sa main sur la sienne « Ok. »

* * *

Trois jours.

Trois jours passèrent qui furent une véritable éternité et torture pour Clarke. Anxieuse et nerveuse, elle était aux aguets : au moindre signe de menace, elle était prête à bondir.

« Eliza… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu sembles nerveuse. Est-ce l'approche de l'Union ? »

« Quoi ? Oh… Oui, ça doit être ça… »

Niylah se colla à Clarke dans le lit : la jolie blonde avait senti sa compagne stressée et tendue ces derniers jours.

« Tout se passera bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment bien sûr. »

« Evidemment ! » lança Clarke « Je suis désolée… Tellement de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Tout est nouveau pour moi. » Niylah lui surit alors « Dis… Tu crois qu'il s'agissait de quoi quand on a vu Cage Wallace lors de notre Consentement ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« J'en sais rien… Vous sembliez proches tous les deux. »

« Je le connais bien. »

« Alors, il t'a dit ce qu'il n'allait pas ? »

« Non… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour. »

« … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je sais que les Wallace géreront le problème, comme ils ont su en gérer bien d'autres avant cela. »

« Super… » sourit faussement Clarke avant de se blottir contre Niylah.

Cette dernière referma son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur son front, pensive.

* * *

Une énième réunion. Encore… Mais cette fois-ci, Lexa devait rester concentrée. Il ne s'agissait pas de regarder des parties de jambes en l'air entre plusieurs membres. Aujourd'hui, il n'était question que d'une simple réunion de lecture.

Lexa n'en avait que faire, mais elle devait garder un semblant de normalité pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle devait, comme elle l'avait préconisé à Clarke, continuer son train train habituel, aussi pénible et ennuyant soit-il.

« Les filles, j'ai lu une nouvelle hier soir, je me devais de vous en faire part aujour… »

« … Vous avez entendu la rumeur ? » lança une jeune femme blonde vénitienne

« Clara, nous n'écoutons pas ce genre de choses, c'est… idiot. »

« Peut-être, mais James m'en a touché deux mots. Si c'était vraiment idiot, il n'en aurait pas parlé. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Il parait que les Wallace font des inquisitions. »

Lexa tendit l'oreille attentivement.

« Il parait qu'ils recherchent quelqu'un. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Qui rechercheraient-ils ici ? Il n'y a aucun problème, nous sommes une communauté tranquille. »

« Peut-être que c'est un acte discret… Mais rien n'échappe aux Wallace. »

« C'est stupide. Des inquisitions. Nous ne sommes plus au temps des contrebandiers et autres. »

« James travaille dans les bureaux des Wallace, pourquoi me mentirait-il ? »

« Il sait ce qu'ils cherchent ? » lança Lexa, curieuse

« Hm, une personne vraisemblablement. James a du ressortir les dossiers de tous les nouveaux arrivants ces dernières semaines. Tiens, ça pourrait être toi ! » plaisanta la jeune femme

Tous reprirent son rire, ne croyant pas une seul seconde que ce soit vrai. Seule Lexa se figea, esquissa un timide sourire avant de sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Les choses prenaient une tournure qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Il faudrait bientôt agir.

* * *

« Une purge. »

« Quoi ? Répète un peu ça ? »

« Nous devrons procéder à une purge. »

« Tu es insensé ! « lança Cage

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Voilà quatre jours que nous essayons de trouver cette foutue taupe. Quatre jours de trop et qui rapprochent les autorités d'ici. Tu te demandais comment nous pourrions nous en sortir si toutes ces personnes venaient à se faire interroger. Voilà ta réponse. »

« C'est impossible. On ne peut pas tuer tous ces gens, ils nous font confiance. »

« Il n'est pas question de tous les tuer. Nous garderons les enfants, les femmes encore en âge de procréer et quelques personnes qui pourraient servir, comme des médecins, des manuels. Cela monterait à une centaine de personnes. »

« Et les autres ? »

« L'Ascension. »

« … »

« Nous pourrions convaincre Dante que les gens sont prêts, qu'une nouvelle Ere commence. »

« Comment évacuer les gens ? »

« Les tunnels. »

« Ils n'ont pas servis depuis des années. On ne sait même pas leur état. »

« Alors il faut y aller. »

« Qui serait assez dans la confidence pour faire une tâche pareille et ne pas en parler par la suite ? Si les gens entendent parler d'une évacuation… Ca pourrait être la panique. »

« Je sais. J'ai quelques noms en tête. »

Cage soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux « Si nous trouvons cette taupe, les choses rentrerons dan l'ordre. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Nous nous sommes endormis sur notre réussite. Nous pensions notre liberté acquise et nous avons baissé notre garde. A présent le FBI est dans nos murs et nous ne nous en sommes même pas aperçus. Peut-être avons-nous affaire à plusieurs taupes… Les choses sont allées trop loin cette fois-ci. Si le FBI est à notre porte, c'est qu'ils ont bien plus que les précédentes fois. »

« Des preuves… »

« La, ou les, taupes ont certainement déjà envoyés des preuves… Quoiqu'il arrive, ils peuvent se pointer à tout moment avec un mandat et envahir notre cité. Nous ne devons laisser aucune trace. »

« … »

« Cage, je sais que cela va vite, mais nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. »

« Je sais. »

« Je te charge d'en toucher deux mots à ton père. »

« Et s'il continue à nier… »

« Alors… » Ryce posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Cage « Tu feras un merveilleux nouveau leader. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Cage écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer et d'opiner.

« Bien. Je vais militer des hommes pour les tunnels. Tu dois parler à ton père. »

« Entendu. »

* * *

Cage Wallace avait toujours vécu dans cette idéologie surréaliste que le monde au dehors était odieux et horrible, que la fin du monde était proche et que l'Eden était une véritable Arche de Noé. Aujourd'hui, il avait une notion plus terre à terre de la chose tandis que son père était embourbé dans son illusion.

C'est pensif et assis à son bureau que le trouva Niylah.

« Cage ? »

L'homme releva le visage et sourit faiblement « Je ne t'ai pas félicité pour ton Union. » lança Cage

« Oh… Merci. » sourit la jeune femme

« Parle-moi d'elle. Elle est nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, elle est arrivée il y a plus d'un mois avec le groupe Nature. Une jeune femme qui a vécu des choses… horribles avec sa famille. »

« Je vois. » Cage fronça les sourcils « A-t-elle… A-t-elle parfois posé des questions ? »

« Des questions ? »

« Sur toi, sur nous, sur l'Eden. »

Niylah fronça les sourcils « Pas plus que d'habitude avec les nouveaux arrivants : juste de la curiosité pour ce nouveau lieu, ni plus ni moins. »

Cage la fixa quelques secondes, essayant de discerner un possible mensonge.

« Cage, un problème ? »

Il soupira, sourit avant de passer ses mains sur son visage « Argh, non désolé… Les temps sont durs en ce moment. »

« Cage… »

« La… La police est à nos portes. »

« La police ?! »

« Le FBI… »

« Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien. Nous pensons qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous. »

« Parmi nous ? Mais c'est impossible. Nous sommes une communauté qui nous connaissons. »

« Tous sauf les nouveaux arrivants. »

« Tu… Tu penses vraiment qu'un flic se cacherait parmi eux ? Attends, tu penses qu'Eliza… »

« Non, non. Ta future femme semble être une femme gentille et faite pour toi. Aussi tordues que soient les méthodes des flics, ils ne suggéreraient pas qu'un de leur membre aille jusqu'à se marier ici pour rendre sa couverture. »

« Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais. »

« Je sais, excuse ma suspicion, mais nous sommes sur les dents. »

« Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? »

« Nous allons devoir migrer ailleurs. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais… »

« Je te mets dans la confidence car tu m'es proche, j'ai confiance en toi, et, bien sûr, ta femme et toi ferez partie du voyage. »

« Et pour les autres ? »

« Nous prendrons les enfants et les personnes utiles. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Ils auront la chance et le privilège d'accéder à la Cité des Lumières. Nous les choisirons parmi les plus fidèles, les plus… »

« … Stop. Cage. Je ne suis pas idiote tu sais, même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment marche l'Ascension… Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un aller sans retour, ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Tu ne suggère quand même pas d'envoyer une centaine de personnes à la mort, simplement par peur de quelques flics ? »

« Nous sommes innocents, et dans le plus simple terme : les gens ici sont innocents, incapables de se défendre. Si jamais les flics venaient à débouler ici… »

« Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Cage ? »

« Il y a… Il y a des choses que… Tu ne sais pas tout. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai tenté de vous protéger, de protéger ceux qui en valaient la peine. Tu n'étais pas obligée de tout savoir. Je devais te préserver. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« L'Eden… N'a pas toujours été ce havre de paix que tu connais aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de belles choses sont souvent nées des ruines. Comme un phénix qui renait de ses cendres. »

« Cage… »

Il leva sa main pour l'interrompre « Je ne vais pas tout te décrire en détail mais… Sache que si des gens venaient à parler… »

Niylah se figea alors « Tu comptes les sacrifier… »

« Nous n'avons pas l choix. Cela fait des années que nous jouons avec le feu, que je dis à mon père que nous devrions bouger d'ici, que nous étions des proies trop faciles, mais il s'est empêtré dans son rêve de nation unie et idéale. Il ne voit pas, il n'envisage pas les possibilités néfastes. Il est dans sa bulle, il ne se rend compte de rien. »

« Mais tu ne vas pas agir dans son dos ? »

« S'il le faut… »

« Mon Dieu, comment tout cela peut-il dégénérer aussi vite… »

« Ryce et moi allons prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Tu devrais prendre soin de ta nouvelle famille. J'aimerais aussi que tu m'aides. »

« A quoi ? »

« A trier ceux et celles qui pourraient nous suivre. »

« Tu es en train de me demander de te donner la liste des patients qui, du coup, auront un accès direct à la Cité des Lumières ? »

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Et déontologiquement c'est presque illégal. Mais nous ne pouvons évacuer tout le monde. Raisonnablement, nous prendrons les enfants, les femmes en âge de procréer, et ceux qui auront une importance dans la future société. »

« Tu penses vraiment que nous pourrions tout abandonner ? Cage, cet endroit est un lieu construit depuis des décennies. Comment peux-tu croire que ton père, ou même les plus anciens, accepteront de tout rebâtir ? »

« Voilà pourquoi ils seront les premiers à toucher l'Ascension du doigt, en remerciement de leur dévotion durant toutes ces années. »

« Mais tu t'entends ? »

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps… Ryce pense que… »

« Ryce ? Mais qui commande ici ? Cage, durant toutes ces années tu t'es laissé influencé par lui, il a lentement mais surement pris les choses en main et… »

« … Stop ! Je t'ai gratifié de ce secret afin que tu ne sois pas prise au dépourvu et que toi, et ta future femme vous puissiez envisager de… »

Niylah se leva alors « Je suis médecin… J'ai fais des choses en pensant que cela entrerait dans une ligne de conduite que je suivais : aider les gens abandonnés, désœuvrés… Mais là, tu me demandes de rester silencieuse sur ça… »

« Niylah, crois-moi, pour ton bien, si jamais tu en parles… Ryce n'a pas les mêmes visées altruistes que moi, ni même l'attachement que j'ai pour certains fidèles. »

« Je vois… »

« Vous pouvez encore partir, quitter l'Eden. »

« Non, beaucoup de gens comptent sur moi, mon soutien. Je les suis depuis qu'ils sont entrés ici, et même avant. »

Cage se leva, suivit de Niylah, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme

« Cage, quand tout cela va-t-il commencer ? »

« Bientôt, j'en ai peur. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra tard ce soir-là, Niylah trouva une Eliza endormie dans leur lit, celui qu'elles partageaient depuis une semaine maintenant…

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous al couette, rejoignant silencieusement les bras de sa compagne.

« Hm… T'es bien tardive… » lança, dans un murmure Clarke

« Je sais… »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Clarke s'endormit de nouveau et Niylah ne ferma les yeux que bien plus tard, lorsque son esprit, trop fatiguée pour repenser à sa conversation avec Cage ne la laisse en paix.

Mais au réveil, l'idée que tout allait changer dans peu de temps la travaillait encore, et Clarke s'en rendit compte « Ca va pas ? »

« Hm ? Si… Non. »

« Un problème ? »

« Eliza… Si je te dis que nous allons partir d'ici, me suivrais-tu ? »

« Pardon ? Tu… Tu veux qu'on quitte l'Eden ? »

Niylah soupira, dévastée parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à sa future femme « Il y a… Il va y avoir des changements dans peu de temps ici. Nous sommes susceptibles de quitter cet endroit pour un autre, tout aussi sécurisé. »

« Mais pourquoi partir ? Y'a un problème ici ? »

« Eliza… Il y a des gens qui ne comprennent pas notre façon de vivre, notre choix de s'enfermer dans une bulle. Nous sommes des marginaux incompris. Et ce qui n'est pas compris fait peur… Les curieux pensent qu'il y a un problème simplement parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qui ? »

« Le monde extérieur, les autorités… »

« Les autorités ? Les flics sont là ? »

« Ils sont à nos portes oui. »

« Mais… Mais que comptent-ils faire ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'on doit partir ? On va aller où ? »

« Nous avons beaucoup d'autres lieux… »

« Mais enfin, nous sommes des centaines ! Et il y a plusieurs kilomètres de domaine, des vergers, des champs d'éoliennes, des commerces, des résidences… Nous allons tout abandonner ?! »

« Pour quelque chose de tout ausis bien, voire mieux. »

« Tu y crois ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va tous pouvoir partir ? »

« Pas tous non. »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux « Non… »

« Ils n'auront pas le choix… »

« Charlotte ! »

« Elle viendra. Les enfants sont prioritaires. »

« Bon Dieu… »

« Eliza, je t'en parle parce que j'ai confiance en toit et que nous allons partager nos vies ensemble et… »

« … Je dois… Je dois… Je reviens ! »

Clarke bondit hors du lit, s'habilla prestement et quitta l'appartement sous le regard impuissant de Niylah « Eliza ! »

* * *

Sa tête bourdonnait comme jamais. Elle roula avec son vélo jusqu'à la résidence de Lexa, jeta son vélo au pied d'un bosquet et tambourina à sa porte « Ouvre ! Ouvre bordel ! »

Et à peine la porte s'entrouvrit que Clarke se glissa à l'intérieur, bousculant la jolie brune « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« On est dans la merde ! »

« Explique-toi. »

« Ils savent. Ils savent que le FBI est ici. »

« Oui ça je sais, ils font des inquisitions parmi les nouveaux. C'est étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas encore venus nous voir d'ailleurs. »

« Parce qu'ils sont occupés à autre chose ! Ils veulent partir ! »

« Partir ? De l'Eden ? »

« Niylah m'a dit qu'ils y pensaient : ils veulent prendre les enfants en priorité. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Certainement vers un autre Eden quelque part. »

« Il sera quasiment impossible de bouger tout le monde… »

« J'ai pas l'impression que c'est leur intention. »

« Mais… Que vont-il faire des gens restants alors ? »

« L'Ascension. »

Lexa se laissa tomber sur sa chaise « Bon sang… Ils vont tous les tuer… »

« Ils vont en sauver un minimum probablement pour reconstruire par la suite. »

« On ne peut pas les laisser tuer tous ces gens. La plupart ont le cerveau totalement lavé par des années passées à l'Eden. »

« Je sais… »

« Quand ils vont commencer, nous n'aurons plus de temps. » soupira Lexa

« Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de les avertir maintenant ? » lança Clarke en touchant son propre cou, signe que Lexa devait faire jouer le gadget donné par Raven.

« Je n'en sais rien. Leur venue pourrait faire accélérer les choses et précipiter le départ et les meurtres. »

« Je sais mais… Si on attend... Après tout, on ne sait pas quand ils comptent commencer. »

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire avant qu'ils ne montrent un signe hostile. »

* * *

Les heures suivantes défilèrent comme un film en vitesse accélérée : on ne comprenait pas les paroles, juste un bruit strident, on distinguait à peine les gens et les situations. C'est ainsi que Clarke et Lexa vécurent les événements.

Après leur entrevue, une alarme, identique à celle que l'on pouvait entendre pour les attaques sur une ville, résonna, sommant tous les habitants de l'Eden à se rendre dans l'immense amphithéâtre dans lequel ils avaient fais leur cérémonie de bienvenue. L'amphi était plein à craquer : des femmes, des enfants, des hommes, des personnes âgées. Clarke se rendit compte de l'énorme machine qu'était alors ce lieu.

Puis soudain Cage Wallace et Jonathan Ryce apparurent. »

« Ou est Dante ? » murmura Clarke à Lexa, qui haussa les épaules. Entre-temps, la jolie blonde avait cherché du regard Charlotte, mais avait échoué. Elle espérait la voir plus tard… Du moins le croyait-elle.

« Mes amis. Les temps changent. Et comme la terre continue de tourner, l'Eden aussi est en perpétuel mouvement. Nous sommes fiers de vous, de ce que vous avez accompli ici. Et beaucoup attendent ce moment avec impatience. Nous avons décidé d'en faire un jour spécial. Le jour où nos fidèles les plus dévoués vont atteindre le but d'une vie, l'Ascension. »

Des applaudissements et des hourras résonnèrent tandis que Lexa et Clarke se figèrent : c'était maintenant.

« Certains ont reçu, plus tôt dans la journée, une lettre rouge leur stipulant que l'heure était venue pour eux de franchir une étape supplémentaire. Je vais demander à ces personnes de s'avancer sur l'estrade. »

Soudain, une centaine de personnes se levèrent, à la grande surprise de Lexa et Clarke. La jolie se tourna vers sa coéquipière « On devrait le faire maintenant… Ces gens vont mourir… »

Lexa opina alors et tourna entre ses doigts le médaillon qu'elle portait, mais fronça soudain les sourcils « Un problème ? »

« Il… Il ne marche pas. »

« Peut-être parce que nous sommes au sous-sol. »

« Je vais sortir. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Non, reste. Je reviens. »

Clarke regarda Lexa sortir de l'amphi puis son regard fut de nouveau attiré vers l'estrade où les gens désignés entrèrent les uns après les autres dans une pièce à la lumière incandescente. Sa curiosité aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière, mais son instinct savait que rien de bon n'était derrière ces portes.

Alors, les unes après les autres, elles entrèrent dans la lumière, un sourire confiant sur le visage, emplis d'espoir d'une nouvelle vie. Mais il n'y avait que la mort. Que la mort comme compagnon.

Et Clarke se rendit compte que la plupart des personnes choisies étaient âgées ou « simples » serveurs ou avec des métiers qui pouvaient aisément être remplacés.

« Ils ont tout prévu… » soupira-t-elle

Oui, et la prochaine étape n'était ni plus ni moins que l'évacuation de l'Eden par les sous-sols de la ville, emmenant enfants et contribuables avec eux. Et lorsque toutes les personnes choisies étaient finalement entrées dans la pièce, et que les portes se refermèrent sur elles, Cage Wallace reprit la parole.

« Oui mes amis, les temps changent. Et comme beaucoup de choses précieuses, elles sont souvent recherchées. C'est pourquoi nus avons pris la décision… De quitter l'Eden pour un lieu bien mieux pour nous tous. »

Des murmures et chuchotements résonnèrent alors, preuve de l'angoisse et la peur de certains « Pas de panique. » rajouta Ryce « Tout est prêt. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu accès à l'Ascension, c'est parce que nous estimons que vous avez encore beaucoup à apporter et encore plus dans notre nouvelle cité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prendrons soin de vous comme nous l'avons fait jusque là. N'ayez crainte. Rentrez chez vous, rassemblez vos affaires les plus précieuses et rendez-vous dans deux heures au pied de la grande fontaine Wallace. » Ryce toucha alors son oreille, comme si quelqu'un lui parlait dans une oreillette invisible. Il sourit avant de reprendre « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ne vous inquiétez plus. Nous avons les choses en main. »

Les murmures s'intensifièrent alors et les gens se levèrent. Clarke ne voyait pas Lexa revenir, son cœur se serra alors dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Lexa sortit de l'amphi et soudain elle crut sentir son souffle revenir. Décidemment, l'impression agoraphobe qu'elle avait dans ce lieu ne pouvait être pire. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva dehors, elle ne tarda pas avant de manipuler son médaillon, juste à temps avant d'entendre un « Madame. » Elle se tourna alors et vit deux hommes assez costauds, en costume « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Oh euh… Je me sentais mal… J'étouffais en bas. » sourit-elle

« Veuillez nous suivre je vous prie. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Madame… »

Lexa se crispa mais se laissa faire lorsqu'ils lui attrapèrent chacun un bras pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Lorsque Clarke, et les autres sortirent, elle ne trouva pas la belle brune « Lexa… »

* * *

Elle fut trainée non pas dans un bureau comme elle l'aurait espéré, mais dans un hangar qui servait de réserve à grains, sorte de grange recluse en marge de la petite ville qu'était l'Eden. Sans ménagement, elle fut jetée au sol et les hommes lui attachèrent les mains au dessus de la tête sur un crochet d'attelage « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hey ! »

Mais ce fut silencieusement qu'ils disparurent, refermant la double porte derrière eux, laissant Lexa seule dans une quasi obscurité « Et merde… » soupira-t-elle

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, laissant apparaitre la silhouette d'un homme qui, lorsqu'il approcha, se dessina comme…

« Ryce ? »

L'homme sourit et s'accroupit, veillant à ne pas tâcher de terre, son costume bleu foncé « Hm ravie que vous sachiez qui je suis. Vous savez donc à quel point je sais ce que je veux et comment je peux l'obtenir. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

Il sourit de plus belle « Quel beau numéro d'actrice vous faites là… Cher agent du FBI. »

* * *

Clarke paniquait : elle n'avait trouvé ni Lexa ni Charlotte. Et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle trouva Niylah, finissant un sac « Tu es enfin là ! »

« Tu… Tu as vu Alycia ? Et Charlotte ? »

« Je suppose que Charlotte est prise en charge par ses parents… Quant à ton amie… Elle est probablement chez elle à faire ce que tu devrais faire aussi. »

« Non, non, je suis passée chez elle, elle n'y est pas. » paniqua Clarke

« Hey, du calme… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« JE LA TROUVE PAS ! » hurla bientôt la jolie blonde, perdant peu à peu ses moyens et sa patience

« Mai qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Eliza ? »

Clarke la fixa alors et la prit par les épaules « Niylah… Il faut que… »

Soudain des cris retentirent au dehors, et des coups, comme des pétards, résonnèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Niylah sortit et vit la panique dans les rues : les gens couraient, hurlaient, certains criaient que c'était la guerre. Et soudain, des coups de feu résonnèrent, des grenades semblaient être lancées par delà les murs.

« Mon Dieu… »

« Niylah ! » La jeune femme se tourna vers Clarke « J'ai… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »

« Il faut qu'on parte Eliza. »

« Non, écoute je… Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. »

Niylah se figea « Eliza ? »

« Je… Je tiens à toi, vraiment et crois-moi dans d'autres circonstances peut-être que… »

« C'est toi… »

« Quoi ? »

« La taupe, c'est toi ? Non, non, non… Je… On devait s'unir, tu m'as dis ces choses, j'ai… »

« Niylah regarde moi. »

Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur elle, Niylah s'en défit violemment « Tu m'as menti ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix… »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Je devais infiltrer l'Eden. »

« … »

« Niylah, aide-moi. »

« C'est toi qui a fait ça. C'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça. Les gens sont en panique. »

« Je… »

« Tu m'as menti, tu m'as menti depuis le début. »

« Pas sur tout, je te l'assure. »

« Nous devions nous unir… Tu étais prête à faire ça pour ta mission ! »

« … »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas… Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. »

« Non, c'est faux je tiens à toi. »

« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« … »

« Mon Dieu, j'ai cru en toi… »

« Et tu pourrais encore ! J'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu retrouves Charlotte pour moi, mets-là à l'abri… »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses coffrer Ryce et les Wallace ? »

« Ce qu'ils font n'est pas bien, et tu le sais. »

« Non, ils ont un idéal. »

« Ils ont tué des centaines de gens en un claquement de doigt ! Comment tu peux accepter ça ? »

« … »

« Je sais que tout partait d'un bon sentiment, qu'ils voulaient aider, que _tu_ voulais aider. Mais regarde aujourd'hui, tout est incontrôlable. Ryce se prend pour Dieu. Il tire les ficelles depuis le début. Il vient probablement de tuer des centaines de gens, et il n'hésiterait pas à en tuer d'autres si ces dernières menaçaient sa liberté. Parce qu'il s'agit de ça. La seule raison pour laquelle il les a tués, c'est qu'il avait peur qu'ils soient des témoins gênants. »

« Eliza… »

« Je t'en prie. » Elle s'approcha et encercla le visage de Niylah entre ses mains « Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je tiens sincèrement à toi. »

« … »

« Je sais que tu es foncièrement bonne. Aide-moi… Aide-moi à sauver ses gens. »

Niylah plongea son regard dans le bleu de ceux de Clarke et soupira.

* * *

« Vous entendez ? Ce sont les sirènes de l'apocalypse… »

« Vous êtes dérangé… »

Ryce gloussa alors « Ah vraiment ? Comme par hasard lorsque le grand jour de l'Ascension arrive, les flics sont à nos portes. Etrange hein… »

« Vous êtes parano ! »

« Je suis visionnaire. Et j'ai aussi la forte impression que vous n'êtes pas celle que vous prétendez… Miss Carey. »

« … »

Il s'approcha et attrapa avec violence le menton de Lexa pour tourner son visage à quelques centimètres du sien « Ils ne vont plus tarder, mais il me reste encore un moment avant qu'ils ne puissent franchir ces murs. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! »

« Tu n'étais pas seule n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-elle ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« La blonde, dont le nom m'échappe. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Vous prétendiez vous connaitre de la rue… Mais les choses sont plus claires à présent… Il n'y avait pas une mais deux taupes… Petites malines. Ils ont surement pensé que des femmes attireraient moins l'attention… Ils avaient raison. Nous ne nous doutions de rien. »

« Vous êtes fou, je ne vois absolument pas… »

« Vous continuez de nier, c'est inutile. C'est fini. Et lorsque les flics auront passé les portes, je ne serais plus là, et vous, vous serez morte. »

« … »

Il sortit de sa ceinture un couteau à cran d'arrêt « Nous allons nous amuser un peu… »

* * *

Niylah courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la demeure de Charlotte, persuadée que sa famille d'accueil y serait encore. Quel ne fut pas sous soulagement lorsqu'elle les vit sortir en trombe de leur maison, valises en main.

« Charlotte ! »

La petite, visiblement perdue et paniquée, se tourna alors et tomba dans les bras de la jeune femme « Niylah ! Je… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« Rien, tout va bien, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. » Elle se tourna vers le couple « Je prends le relais. »

Helen se posa près de Charlotte et lui déposa un baiser sur le front « Bonne chance mon enfant. »

« Suis-moi, tu dois rester avec moi. »

« Mais… »

« Eliza me l'a demandé. »

« Ou est-elle ? Ou est Eliza ? »

Niylah déglutit alors et son cœur se serra « En sécurité…. J'espère. »

* * *

Clarke n'avait plus porté d'arme depuis plus d'un mois; Celle que Niylah gardait dans son coffre était plus légère que la sienne, mais pourtant semblait si lourde. Elle avait presque perdu cette sensation, ce poids dans sa main. Elle se dirigea vers les bureaux des dirigeants. Si quelqu'un pouvait répondre à sa question, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux.

Sur le chemin une grenade explosa au pied d'une résidence qui explosa littéralement à coté d'elle, projetant sur elle des centaines de débris qui l'assommèrent. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle était à moitié sonnée et elle put sentir quelque chose de chaud coller sur son œil droit. Elle reprit ses esprits, et continua sa route, zigzaguant entre les gens en panique et les débris un peu partout.

Elle se rua dans le bureau de Dante Wallace et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, ce ne fut que pour découvrir le cadavre du vieil homme, le corps affalé sur son bureau, une tâche rouge écarlate à sa tempe. Suicide ou meurtre, peu importait… Il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Elle sortit alors et tambourina à chacune des portes jusqu'à arriver à celle de Cage Wallace. Lorsqu'elle y entra, ce dernier était en train de vider le contenu de son coffre fort dans un mallette. Elle dirigea instantanément son arme vers lui.

« Wallace ! »

Il se tourna alors mais ne prit même pas la peine de mettre les mains en l'air « Sérieusement ? J'espère que Niylah n'était pas dans le coup… »

« Elle ne savait rien. »

« Et bien, il faut croire que les flics sont prêts à tout de nos jours pour obtenir des infos… Ou est-elle ? »

« La ferme, c'est vous qui allez répondre à mes questions. »

« A vraiment ? Vous croyez que je n'ai plus rien à perdre ? J'ai tué mon propre père. »

Clarke se figea alors mais garda son arme à hauteur de la poitrine de Cage « Ou est-elle ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Lex…. Alycia Carey. »

« Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi, ou de sui, vous parlez. » sourit-il

Son crâne tambourinait et le mince filet de sang qui coulait de son front en menaçant son œil droit commençait à sécher. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas tenu une arme dans ses mains, et celle qu'elle serrait dans sa main gauche semblait lourde, trop lourde… Pourtant, elle ne devait pas lâcher, elle devait tenir bon.

« Je répète une dernière fois : où est-elle ? »

Cage ne semblait ne pas avoir peur : droit comme un « i », les lèvres pincées par la tension entre lui et elle braquant une arme vers lui. Il était silencieux, peut-être valait-il mieux l'être.

« Ou est-elle ?! » cria-t-elle une dernière fois, sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

Elle ne voulait pas montrer son stress, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa nervosité. Sa main tremblait légèrement, son arme vibrant… Le savait-il ? Voyait-il sa peur ? Elle était fébrile. Toutes ces semaines et tout s'était accéléré en une fraction de seconde.

Elle l'avait perdu de vue et la voilà à présent dans ce bureau, pointant une arme à feu devant cet homme qui avait changé la vie de tant d'hommes et de femmes. Il serait si facile d'appuyer sur la gâchette et d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Mais si elle faisait ça, elle la perdrait… Et le temps jouait contre elle.

Mais soudain, Cage glissa sa main dans un tiroir déjà ouvert. La scène se passa en quelques secondes, tout se bousculait dans sa tête : que devait-elle faire… Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, un corps s'écroula lourdement au sol.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fermé un millième de secondes ses yeux pour les rouvrir sur le corps inerte de Cage.

« Et merde ! »

Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés, tapant son pouls pour constater la mort, puis se releva : ou chercher ? Que faire ? Une nouvelle détonation résonna et lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit les portes de la cité ouverte et des agents entrer. C'était fini, mais elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Lexa.

Sa nervosité redoubla lorsqu'en quelques secondes un grondement immense, faisant trembler le sol, se fit sentir. Puis une colonne de fumée s'échappa de l'amphithéâtre, suivie par des cris et hurlements.

« Charlotte… »

* * *

Niylah tenait fermement la main de la petite. Elle savait par où sortir, Cage lui avait parlé des souterrains et tunnels creusés avant la guerre. Et tandis que la majorité des habitants de l'Eden s'y engouffrait, elle soupira d'aie en voyant les agents des Wallace, aidés les gens à sortir par cette issue.

« Allez-y, vite ! »

« Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers ce qui fut son lieu de vie depuis des années, son cœur se serra, une nostalgie douloureuse s'empara d'elle. Puis un énorme bruit résonna, signe que les portes avaient cédé. Elle fut pressée par la foule, ne lâchant pas une seule fois la main de Charlotte quand soudain, le sol trembla et des cris résonnèrent. Elle regarda au loin, tandis qu'elle et bien d'autres s'engouffraient dans les tunnels. De la fumée soudain envahit le tunnel et les poutres s'effondrèrent.

« Charlotte, attention ! »

« Niyl… »

La fumée, les cris, les gémissements envahirent les lieux… Puis le silence.

* * *

« Alors… Vas-tu enfin avouer ? A quoi cela sert-il de le nier ? »

Lexa suffoquait : Ryce s'était amusée à lui lacérer la peau sur les avant-bras, les cuisses et les mollets. Il déboutonna avec une lenteur sadique, son chemisier « Dommage de devoir abîmer un tel corps… Quel gâchis. »

« Salaud ! »

Ryce sourit « Elle perd enfin son sang-froid. Crois-moi, ils n'auront pas le temps de venir t'aider… »

« A quoi ça servirait de me tuer ? Tout est fini Ryce ! »

« Certes. A près tout, j'en ais tué des centaines… Alors une de plus… »

« … »

« Que vois-je ? Enfin une lueur de peur dans tes yeux ? »

« Vous êtes dingue… Tout est fini. La meilleure chose que vous ayez à faire c'est de vous tirer une balle tout de suite. »

« Oh ma chère, vous me peinez. Croyez-vous sincèrement que la justice pourrait m'arrêter ? Je serais libre avant même que vous ayez récupéré votre insigne. En attendant, ma patience à des limites… »

Il planta son couteau au sol et surplomba Lexa. Il lui prit son visage avant de lui coller une belle droite, puis une autre… Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de sa narine droite, puis de sa lèvre, fendue par l'impact de la chevalière de Ryce sur sa bouche.

« Ca ne changera rien, mais ça soulage. » gloussa-t-il « Vous paierez… Vous paierez croyez-moi. »

Puis soudain, une explosion retentit, coupant l'élan de Ryce « C'est l'heure je crois. »

Il s'éloigna, reprit son couteau et le pointa vers Lexa « Nous n'en avons pas fini nous deux… »

Puis il courut vers la sortie, laissa une Lexa affaiblie, dont la respiration douloureuse provoquait des radiations dans ses côtes, probablement cassées.

Chacune des coupures la brulait, ses bras toujours suspendues, étaient engourdies… Elle avait envie de dormir, tellement envie de dormir… Elle ferma alors les yeux, se laissant emporter par cette douce sensation lorsqu'on glisse vers le sommeil… Un sommeil profond, très profond, trop profond.

Les coups de feu résonnaient au loin, les cris et les hurlements s'élevaient, mais dans cette grange, le silence régnait.

 **TBC**


	14. Retour à la Réalité

**Bonjour mes amis !**

 **Désolée encore du etard, mais j'ai eu un week-end plus que chargé et pour finir, mon rodi a fait des siennes hier soir, m'empêchant de poster !**

 **Bref, tout cela pour vous dire : merci encore pour votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire.**

 **Maintenant que les temps sont plus calmes, retour à un quotidien, mais avant cela, un petit flashback essentiellement Ranya avant d'entamer le clexa ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Retour à la réalité**

Elle marchait dans une pièce dans le noir total. Du moins, pensait-elle que c'était une pièce, car il n'y avait ni mur, ni plafond, et pour seul sol, une surface lisse qui se mouvait comme la surface de l'eau. Chaque pas faisait naitre une ondulation qui se perdait dans le néant.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Seul un écho de sa voix lui répondit. Elle marchait, sans savoir où ni depuis combien de temps. Elle était vêtue d'une robe légère écrue aux fines bretelles. Le bas de sa robe était humide comme si elle avait été mouillée par les éclats d'une pluie fine au sol. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et emmêlés, lui tombant de chaque coté du visage.

Elle avait froid, ce qui la rassurait en un sens : lorsqu'on ressentait quelque chose c'était que l'on n'était pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Son cœur battait de stress et d'angoisse à mesure qu'elle avançait. Le lieu semblait vaste et pourtant elle se sentait opprimée, confinée dans une boite.

Elle s'imaginait comme un rat de laboratoire cherchant son chemin dans un labyrinthe sans fin. Elle semblait tourner en rond et, finalement, ses jambes semblaient la trahir. Une simple faiblesse et elle s'étala au sol, son visage se planquant contre le mince filet d'eau qui jonchait le sol. Elle se releva péniblement mis resta assise, abattue par la fatigue et la peur.

Soudain, une voix résonna au loin, comme étouffée par des litres d'eau. Elle ferma les yeux, son esprit lui jouait des tours : était-ce cela la mort ? Errer dans un lieu ressemblant au néant, perdant peu à peu ses esprits ?

Puis la voix résonna de nouveau, plus fort de son coté gauche comme si la personne venait de lui parler à l'oreille. Elle sursauta avant de se tourner pour ne rien voir. Puis la voix, aigüe, sembla l'entourer alors, comme si un fantôme tournoyait autour d'elle.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles « Stop, stop ! »

Puis soudain, plus rien. Plus un bruit. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux de nouveau mais ne vit rien. Elle soupira, éreintée, avant de sentir quelque chose sur sa main, cela ressemblait à des doigts… Des doigts bleutés, squelettiques. Ils lui agrippèrent le poignet et elle fit alors face à son reflet dans l'eau, reflet qui devint flou pour devenir une autre silhouette… Une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Et quand elle comprit alors, une deuxième main l'agrippa et la tira en avant.

« Maman ! »

Elle plongea alors dans l'eau, une sensation de froid l'envahit et elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour être aveuglée par une lumière blanche intense. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que le flou qui entourait sa vue ne se dissipe.

« Maman ! »

Cette voix lui était familière, tout comme la silhouette. Elle sentit alors une main lui prendre la sienne, mais cette main n'avait rien de squelettique, elle était chaude et douce et tendre. Elle tourna son visage alors et vit une tignasse rousse et un regard vert clair la fixer.

« A… Aden ? »

Le jeune garçon sourit alors et serra sa main plus fort alors « Oui je suis là ! »

Lexa ne sentait plus son corps, engourdi comme lorsque l'on vient de s'éveiller. Elle tenta de bouger, mais une douleur lui irradiant la colonne la rappela à l'ordre.

« Chut, ne bouge pas. »

« Je… J'ai mal… »

« Je vais appeler quelqu'un ! »

Et alors qu'il tenta de s'éloigner, Lexa garda sa main dans la sienne « Aden… »

« C'est fini maman, tout va bien. »

Pas plus rassurée car totalement perdue, Lexa le laissa pourtant partir et quitter la pièce. Lexa prit alors peu à peu conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait : l'hôpital et ses murs blancs, ses rideaux blancs, son mobilier sommaire, et ce lit avec ses draps si impersonnels.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, la surprenant.

« Lexa ! » cria plus que de raison Clarke

La jolie brune n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole que Clarke était sur elle, l'enlaçant

« Ouch, doucement… »

« Oh, oh pardon ! Je, désolée… C'est juste que… »

« Je sais… Enfin je crois. »

A mesure que les secondes passaient, Lexa se remémorait les faits : son entrevue avec Ryce dans la grange, ces longues minutes de tortures, ces aveux d'avoir tué des centaines de personnes simplement pour se couvrir.

« Lexa, ça va ? »

Elle tourna son regard vers la jolie blonde et remarqua un pansement sur sa tempe droite « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Oh ça c'est rien. » sourit Clarke « Le plus important c'est que toi tu ailles bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… »

« Tu te souviens plus ? Normal, quand ils t'ont trouvé, tu étais dans les vapes. »

« Dis-moi. »

Clarke s'assit au bord du lit et inspira « C'était le bordel, véritablement. Tout s'est accéléré en quelques heures. Du moment où ils nous ont mis dans l'amphi jusqu'à l'arrivée de la cavalerie. Tu es sortie pour les avertir… »

« Ils m'ont mis le grappin dessus à ce moment là, mais j'ai eu le temps. »

« Oui, je m'en suis doutée. Bref, après avoir envoyé des centaines de gens vers l'Ascension, nous sommes sortis. Je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai paniqué. Je me suis rendue chez toi, mais personne. Alors je suis retournée à l'appart, et j'ai vu Niylah. »

« Niylah…. »

« Je lui ai tout dis, je lui ai demandé de chercher Charlotte tandis que je te cherchais toi. Puis des coups de feu ont retentis, les flics essayaient d'entrer, c'était un capharnaüm sans nom. La panique a envahi les rues. »

« Je… Je me souviens du bruit… Ils m'ont emmené sans une grange. »

« Oui, c'est là qu'ils t'ont retrouvé. Tu étais dans un sale état. Heureusement que Ryce était déjà dans la bagnole de police, sinon je crois que je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains. »

« Vous… Vous l'avez arrêté ? »

« Il tentait de s'enfuir mais le seul endroit où il aurait pu s'échapper était foutu. Les fameux tunnels se sont effondrés sur ceux qui tentaient de fuir. »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Des centaines de morts en plus. De tous les habitants de l'Eden, seuls une petite trentaine a survécu. Beaucoup d'enfants sont morts… »

« Charlotte ? »

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire « Elle a eu de la chance. Niylah et elle venaient à peine d'y entrer. Elles ont été blessées mais sont saines et sauves. »

« Ou sont-elles ? »

« Niylah, une fois sa santé le permettant, a été transférée à la prison pour femmes de Singdale. »

« Et Charlotte ? »

« Elle est encore ici. Elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien, mas elle va bien. Comme elle refuse de donner son nom de famille, personne ne sait où elle va atterrir. Certainement dans une famille d'accueil. »

« Tu vas l'aider ? »

« J'ai promis que je ne la lâcherais pas. J'arriverai à la convaincre et je foutrais son demi-frère en taule. » Lexa sourit faiblement avant de tirer une grimace « Lexa, ça va ? »

« J'ai… Ca brûle. »

« Ce salaud t'a pas épargné. Tu as 2 côtes cassées, une autre fêlée. Des hématomes sur le visage. S'il avait cogné plus fort, il t'aurait fracturé le nez. Et tu as plusieurs coupures un peu partout. »

« Il avait un couteau… »

« Ouais, on l'a arrêté avec. »

« Les Wallace ? »

« Dante Wallace a été tué par son fils, et moi j'ai tué Cage. »

« Tu… Tu l'as tué ?! »

« Je te cherchais… Il a sorti une arme, j'ai tiré. »

« … »

« Mais nous avons Ryce. Il paiera. »

« … »

Sentant l'atmosphère se tendre légèrement, Clarke changea de sujet « Bon, comme tu as pu le voir Aden est toujours vivant. » gloussa-t-elle « Anya et Ray ont fait du bon boulot. »

Lexa sourit doucement « Comment va Madi ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle est a son cours de dessin. Elle sera ravie de savoir que tu es réveillée. »

« Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Trois jours que nous sommes sorties. Tu as fais une hémorragie et tu es tombée dans le coma. »

« … »

« Mais tu vas mieux maintenant ! Et après des vacances bien méritées, on reprendra du service ! J'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Notre balade et notre promenade avec les enfants près du lac. »

« Oh… » Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau et qu'un docteur n'entre, suivi d'Aden.

« Eh bien, chère miss Woods, nous vous attendions. » sourit-il en allumant une petite lampe de poche « Suivez la lumière. »

Elle s'exécuta. Puis il prit sa tension, son pouls, regarda son dernier scanner et sa dernière radio « Vos côtes ont salement été amochées. Vous devrez restée calme et allongée au moins une semaine. »

« Restée calme ? Vous ne la connaissez pas je crois. »

Cette voix… Lexa pencha la tête et vit Anya entrer dans la chambre, des fleurs à la main.

« Hm certes, mais si elle n'est pas rigoureuse sur sa guérison, elle pourrait s'éterniser, et j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez. »

« Vous imaginez bien. »

« Vous devrez rester ici encore quelques jours, puis nous vous laisserons sortir. Vos radios sont encourageantes. » Lexa opina alors « Et la douleur ? »

« Ca tire… »

« Je vais vous prescrire des antidouleurs. Je reviendrai vous voir dans quelques heures. »

Lexa le remercia d'un signe de tête et Anya se posta devant elle « Tiens, Raven a dit que ça pouvait égayer ta chambre, elle n'avait pas tort, c'est sordide ici. »

« Raven ? Ou est-elle ? »

« Elle bosse… Pas comme nous. » sourit Clarke

La jolie blonde, sentant qu'ils devaient se retrouver en famille, s'excusa « Bon je… Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller chercher Madi. » Elle se tourna vers Lexa « Je reviendrais demain… Enfin si c'est ok pour toi. »

« Bien sur. » affirma Lexa dans un sourire

« Cool ! A demain ! »

Puis elle disparut, laissant Lexa avec Aden et Anya « Raven huh ? » s'amusa la jolie brune

« T'as pas idée, elles se sont pas lâchées ! » railla Aden

« Hey, tais-toi petit traitre. » lança-t-elle en le tapant gentiment sur l'épaule « Comment tu vas ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'un bus est passé sur moi. »

« J'imagine, il t'a pas loupé ce con… »

« … »

« Mais vous avez réussi. »

« Oui, non sans mal. »

« Quand on est entré, c'était le bordel. Ca hurlait de partout et cette explosion, l'écroulement des tunnels… »

« Clarke m'a dit que beaucoup y avait péris. »

« Oui, pas loin d'une centaine… »

« Combien de survivants ? »

« En tout en comptant Ryce ? 34. »

« Sur les plus de 300 qui y vivaient… Quel gâchis. »

« La plupart sont tellement traumatisés qu'ils sont encore à l'hôpital sous traitement. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son fils « Chéri, j'ai soif. »

« Ok, pas de soucis. »

Et avant qu'il ne parte, Lexa lui attrapa le bras « Viens là. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras « Tu m'as manqué. »

Aden sourit contre sa peau et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue « Je t'aime. »

Puis il sortit, comprenant parfaitement le message : Anya et sa mère allait aborder des sujets qu'il ne préférait pas entendre.

Une fois seules, Lexa et Anya se regardèrent avant que la jolie asiatique ne s'assoit au bord du lit « Alors… Dis-moi : depuis que je suis ici, que s'est-il passé ?

« Hm, l'Eden a été démantelé, totalement. Les infrastructures vont être démontées, les commerces fermés. »

« Les gens ? »

« Certains ont retrouvés leurs familles, avec plus ou moins de plaisir. Un suivi psychologique va être instauré pour eux. Certains n'ont plus de famille, les services sociaux se chargeront d'eux. »

« Charlotte ? »

« C'est une des rares enfants qui a survécu. Mais elle est totalement fermée. Elle n'a prononcé aucun mot depuis son arrivée ici. »

« Elle est ici ? »

« Dans l'aile pédiatrique oui. »

« Clarke l'a déjà vu ? »

« Non. Il a été conseillé qu'elle ne l'approche pas encore, le temps qu'elle se fasse à l'idée d'être sortie de l'Eden. »

« On ne sait rien d'elle ? »

« Non. Et les empreintes n'ont rien donné. Les avis de recherche ont fait chou blanc. Il semblerait que ses parents n'aient même pas pris la peine de déclarer sa disparition. Nos services travaillent dessus : ils regardent les possibles disparitions signalées dans les écoles ou ailleurs, mais rien pour l'instant. Si elle ne se décide pas à dire son nom, elle sera placée dans une famille d'accueil. »

« Elle a vécu d'horribles choses. »

« Je sais, Clarke nous en a parlé. Et, à l'instar de Griffin, si je croise son demi-frère je lui fais bouffer ses bijoux de famille. »

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de glousser « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« Un procès, évidemment. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais c'est en marche. Nous avons Ryce, qui prendra pour les autres. Nous avons de potentiels témoins, même si la plupart pensent que ce sont nous les monstres. »

« Evidemment… »

« Mais les choses ont enfin bougé. »

Lexa se redressa un peu et tira une grimace « Comment je suis ? »

Anya hoqueta avant de prendre son téléphone et de faire une rapide photo « Regarde toi-même. »

Lexa prit l'appareil mais hésita un moment avant de finalement regarder sa photo. Elle eut un sursaut de stupeur en voyant son visage marqué de bleus à l'œil droit et sa lèvre, en plus d'être fendu sur un bon centimètre.

« Ca aurait pu être pire. » blagua Anya

« Ouais… » Elle regarda ses bras où des pansements dissimulaient les plaies faites par le couteau de Ryce. Elle le revoyait encore, son regard froid et son sourire sadique faire glisser la lame sur sa peau, donnant naissance à des picotements le long de son échine.

Elle frissonna alors avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par la main d'Anya se posant sur la sienne « N'en parlons plus. Alors… Parle-moi un peu de toi et Griffin. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Oh s'il te plait. Son inquiétude dissimulait très mal ses sentiments pour toi. »

« Non, elle était juste inquiète pour moi. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Lexa était perdue : qu'il était étrange d'être sortie de là, d'être revenue à la « vraie » vie, à un quotidien normal. Elle avait l'impression de rêver et commençait doucement à comprendre ce que devait ressentir les membres de l'Eden survivants. Qu'ils seraient dur de les convaincre de témoigner contre les Wallace et Ryce.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Je… Je suis paumée… »

« J »imagine, ça a été une enquête éprouvante. Tu mérites bien du repos. Tu vas pouvoir renouer avec Aden, ça a été dur pour lui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ca a été dur pour nous tous… » soupira-t-elle alors, un voile de tristesse devant le regard

« Anya ? »

La jeune femme la regarda alors, dissimulant sa peine derrière un timide sourire.

* * *

 **Un mois plus tôt**

Aden posa son sac sur le lit d'Anya, regardant tout autour de lui : pour les prochaines semaines, ce lieu serait sa nouvelle maison. Anya avait promis à Lexa de veiller sur le jeune garçon et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire : cédant sa chambre et quelques heures de travail en moins pour rester avec lui.

« Bon, c'est pas le grand luxe… » lança-t-elle adossée au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, bras croisées

« Ca ira, merci. »

« Hey… » Aden se tourna vers elle « Ca va aller ok ? Elle va gérer. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Peu importe ce qu'il pensait ou croyait, une peur irascible s'emparait de lui : il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire ou faire avec elle. Et si elle ne revenait plus ? Quels avaient été leurs derniers mots échangés ? Est-ce qu'elle savait à quel point il l'aimait ? Lui avait-il bien fait comprendre ?

Mais Anya savait que ce n'était pas si simple dans la tête d'un garçon de 12 ans : il voulait être courageux et fort, il l'avait promis à sa mère, mais en réalité, il n'était qu'un jeune garçon qui venait de dire au revoir à sa mère, ne sachant pas s'il allait la revoir vivante un jour.

Et cela n'avait pas à voir avec un quelconque manque de confiance dans les capacités de sa mère à réussir la mission…

« Pizza ce soir ? » Aden opina doucement « Je te laisse t'installer. »

Il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit son sac, Anya fermant la porte derrière elle. A peine fut-il seul, qu'il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre sa situation à ce moment précis :

\- _Hey salut !_

 _\- Salut, alors ça va ?_

 _\- Bof… J'ai peur, ça craint._

 _\- Non, moi aussi. Mais elles sont ensemble, ça va bien se passer._

 _\- Ouais. Tu fais quoi demain ? Tu veux passer ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, ma grand-mère a prévu plein de trucs, certainement pour que je ne vois pas le temps passer._

 _\- Ok, un autre jour alors._

 _\- Pas de soucis. Je suis là._

 _\- Moi aussi, je suis là._

Aden sourit alors avant de poser son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une photo de lui et sa mère au bord de la mer, un 4 Juillet, tout sourire et un hot dog en main. Il soupira alors et espéra que la mission ne soit pas si longue.

Mais plus de deux semaines passèrent et toujours aucun signe de Lexa ou même Clarke. Aden avait pris l'habitude de retrouver Madi tous les trois jours après le collège pour partager un chocolat ou juste leurs angoisses communes pour leur mère respective. Anya faisait de son mieux pour faire penser autre chose au jeune garçon, mais elle avait aussi des impératifs au bureau et devait surtout rester concentrée sur le moindre signe de Lexa.

« J'ai des news ! » lança Raven en tambourinant comme une folle à la porte de l'appart de l'agent du FBI.

« Sérieusement Reyes ? Il est 8h du matin… On est Dimanche. »

« J'ai des nouvelles de Lexa. »

Anya écarquilla les yeux avant d'attraper Raven par le col de sa veste et de l'attirer dans l'appartement « Répète ?! »

Raven sourit et se colla soudain à Anya « J'ai pas un baiser de bienvenue ? »

Anya fronça les sourcils et la repoussa « Tu saoules…. Alors ? » Raven haussa les épaules avant de forcer le passage pour passer « Ray ! »

« Elles sont dans le Vermont. »

« Quoi ? Elles sont déjà… sur place ? »

« Il faut croire. La balise a été activée ce soir. »

Anya fronça les sourcils « Ce n'était pas prévu… »

« Hey, ça va aller, elles vont gérer. »

« On avait pas prévu qu'elles soient plus place si vite… »

« Ca fait certainement parti du processus chez eux, rien d'inhabituel selon moi. Lexa a du activer la balise pour nous informer. »

« … »

« Hey… » Raven se risqua à un geste dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude : elle porta sa main au visage de la jeune femme et la caressa doucement « Tout ira bien. Tu seras là-bas à temps. »

Anya n'avait pas l'habitude ni qu'on la supporte ni qu'on ait besoin de croire en elle. Elle s'était faite seule, avait pris sa vie en main à la force de sa volonté. Contre tous les espoirs de sa mère, elle avait entrepris une voie risquée, mais quelle ne fut pas sa fierté lorsqu'elle reçut son badge du FBI.

Bien sûr, elle ne jouait pas vraiment cavalier seul : Lexa avait été là, un soutien, une écoute, une amie. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu besoin que Lexa la rassure pleinement sur une enquête. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule dans une affaire compliquée et la vie de Lexa était en jeu. Alors, s'il y avait bien un moment où il fallait accepter du soutien, c'était maintenant.

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne repoussa pas la main de la belle brune, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle s'approcha d'elle et qu'elle laissa Raven la prendre dans ses bras. Et c'est évidemment pour cela que, quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écarta lentement avant de flirter doucement avec ses lèvres, puis de les prendre dans un baiser plus franc, plus intense.

Raven se laissa faire, prête pour ce qu'Anya voulait lui donner : sa confiance, sa protection, son soutien. Elle répondit à son baiser, doucement, tendrement, avant de s'écarter et de sourire « Wow… Tu dois vraiment être désespérée… » ironisa-t-elle

« Au contraire, je suis pleine d'espoir. »

« … »

« Les prochains jours vont être rudes, pour toutes les deux, tous les quatre si l'on compte les enfants. Nous devons être là les uns pour les autres. »

« Tu seras là pour moi alors ? » lança Raven en glissant sa main dans la sienne

« Si tu es là pour moi. » répondit-elle en la serrant doucement

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Aden ne sorte de sa chambre, morne, et ne se dirige mollement à la cuisine « On devrait les sortir. » lança Raven

« Tu as raison. Ca fait 2 semaines et le manque commence à se faire sentir. »

« Je passe prendre Madi chez Abby. On se retrouve à au Flynn's Arcade ? »

« Une salle de jeux ?! »

« Rien de mieux pour eux se vider la tête et ne penser à rien. »

Anya opina alors avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres « Dans 20 minutes ? »

« Okay. »

* * *

« Alors… Toi et Anya hein… »

Madi était assise à l'arrière de la voiture de Raven, cette dernière la regardant par le biais du rétroviseur « Quoi Anya et moi ? »

« Bah… Toutes les deux… »

« Ca se pourrait. C'est encore un peu… flou. » Madi sourit avant de le perdre, regardant par la fenêtre le paysage défiler « Hey Madi… Contente de revoir Aden ? Vous allez pouvoir parler de vos trucs de poissons. »

Madi hoqueta, amusée « Ouais surement. »

« Hey Madi, ça va aller ok ? »

« Ok. » répondit-elle sans grande conviction

« Aujourd'hui, on va penser à autre chose. On va s'amuser un peu. »

« De toute manière, quoiqu'on fasse, ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il se passe là-bas… Qu'on s'amuse ou pas, peu importe, elles en savent rien. »

« Peut-être. Mais à leur retour, j'aimerais qu'elles retrouvent leur enfant souriant, en bonne santé et prêt à de nouveau croquer la vie à pleine dent. Et ça, c'est mon rôle, et celui d'Anya, pour l'instant. C'est notre mission à nous. »

Madi ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Merci. »

« De rien. En plus, j'ai légèrement pas envie que ta mère me tombe dessus à son retour. Je préférerais avoir affaire avec la bombe nucléaire, ça serait moins risqué. »

Madi rigola et soudain son sourire ne quitta plus son visage, au plus grand soulagement de Raven. Et ce sourire s'accentua lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la salle d'arcades et qu'Aden et Anya étaient devant, les attendant.

« Tu es en retard. » grogna Anya

« Hey, y'a du trafic ok ?! »

Anya gloussa ironiquement avant de regarder Madi et Aden échanger quelques mots « Bon, on y va ? J'ai hâte de te mettre la pâtée à _All-Star._ »

« Bah voyons. C'est moi qui ais inventé le jeu. » ironisa Ray

« Mais c'est moi qui l'ait amélioré. »

Les deux enfants regardèrent l'échange avec amusement « Tu crois qu'elles vont se taper dessus ? » ironisa Madi

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elles aimeraient ça. »

* * *

La journée se passa idéalement. Anya et Raven avaient réussi : pour quelques heures, Madi et Aden avaient oublié les tracas de la vie de leur mère respective. Pour quelques heures, ils n'étaient que deux amis qui s'amusaient en compagnie de leurs tantes de cœur, véritable ange gardien de leur personne en l'absence de leurs mères.

Et cela dura des jours, et des semaines durant. Tous les deux jours Anya et Raven s'attachaient à sortir les enfants de leur quotidien et de leurs pensées mornes : salle de jeux, parc d'attraction, simple soirée DVD ou encore promenade en forêt. Tout était bon pour que les enfants n'aient pas à subir le manque, de plus en plus envahissant dans leur quotidien.

Et un soir, ce manque se rappela durement à Aden : tandis qu'il revenait de l'école, et qu'Anya l'attendait en compagnie de Raven, il fila tout droit de l'entrée à sa chambre, claquant la porte de cette dernière en passant.

« Ok super… » soupira Anya « Je reviens. »

Raven opina « Je mets la table. »

Depuis plus de deux semaines, Raven avait pris l'habitude de passer régulièrement chez Anya, partageant quelques moments calmes et quelques repas en compagnie d'Aden. Il ne s'agissait en rien d'un coté lubrique, d'ailleurs, en l'absence de chambre, Anya n'avait rien tenté, préférant se concentrer sur l'enquête et Aden. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Raven pour attendre le bon moment, attendre que tout cela soit fini, pour avancer ensemble.

En attendant, elles jonglaient entre l'enquête et le bien-être des enfants. Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale pour plusieurs points : C'était le week-end, Aden avait eu une très bonne évaluation de semestre et les poissons de Madi avaient eu des bébés. Anya et Raven les avaient, pour l'occasion, emmener dans un diner's dont les burgers défiaient la gravité.

« Et du coup, j'ai reçu les félicitations du directeur du collège. Classe non ? »

« Tu sais Aden, les filles aiment pas les vantards. Reste discret et humble. Le mystère, c'est ça le secret : plus tu es mystérieux, plus tu les attires. Elles sont curieuses et veulent en savoir plus. »

Raven haussa un sourcil « Tu sors ça de quel bouquin encore ? Les filles aiment le mystère ? Première nouvelle. » Elle se tourna vers Aden « Au contraire, les filles aiment quand les garçons s'intéressent, quand ils font le premier pas, tout en gardant une certaine mesure. Ouvre-toi, elles aiment se sentir comprises et écoutées. » Anya gloussa « Quoi ? »

« Ca m'étonne pas que tu sois restée célibataire longtemps… »

« Tu peux parler toi… »

Madi et Aden échangèrent un regard tout en le levant au ciel, amusés « Ouais peut-être… Les filles c'est pas mon truc, en tout cas pas maintenant. Je veux dire… Elles sont chiantes. »

Les trois représentantes féminines le fixèrent alors « Excuse-nous ? Tu disais quoi ? Les filles sont… ? »

« Euh, ouais enfin vous voyez… Elles sont… » Il déglutit alors et baissa le regard « Bref… »

Anya le taquina en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule « Tu dis ça maintenant, on en reparle dans quelques années. »

« On verra. »

« Je reviens… » lança Raven en s'excusant et en se dirigeant vers les toilettes

« Alors, toi et Anya, ça roule ? » lança le jeune rouquin

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler de ça avec toi ? »

« Raven m'en a bien parlé à moi. » lança Madi en finissant son assiette »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oh rien. »

« Non, non, tu en as dis trop… Ou pas assez. »

Madi sourit « Disons qu'elle… est amoureuse quoi. »

Anya se figea alors, écarquillant les yeux avant que Raven ne revienne et en voit l'expression de la jeune femme « Un problème ? »

Anya ne répondit rien, d'ailleurs, elle resta silencieuse le reste du repas avant que chacune ne reparte avec leur enfant respectif.

« Hey… T'étais pas bavarde ce soir… » lança Ray avant de partir

« Désolée… La fatigue surement. »

« Tu veux que je passe demain… Je pourrais te détendre. Parait que j'ai des doigts de fée. »

Anya se tendit alors et fit volte face « Non, ça ira merci. »

Devant ce changement d'attitude, Raven se posa des questions mais ne l'évoqua plus. Mais les jours passèrent et Anya fit silence radio, brisant la routine qui s'était installée entre elles et les enfants.

« Hey… On pourrait aller à l'aquarium demain ? Ils ont une nouvelle espèce depuis la semaine dernière et ils la mettent demain en bassin pour les visiteurs. »

« Oui pourquoi pas. »

« On pourrait appeler Raven et Madi aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah parce qu'on s'est pas vu de la semaine et que je sais que ça plairait à Madi d'aller à l'aquarium. »

« Aden… Ecoute… Ils ont leur vie aussi… »

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils alors « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Depuis quelques jours t'es plus pareille. On voit moins Ray et Madi, et puis t'as perdu ton sourire. »

« … »

« Je veux voir Madi ! » ordonna-t-il

« Hey ! Sur un autre ton monsieur. »

« Tu comprends rien… » dit-il avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'en claquer la porte.

« Et merde… »

De rage, Anya balança une pile de journaux avant de s'affaler dans le canapé et de ne pas en bouger jusqu'à ce que son ventre crie famine le soir même. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir Aden en train de lire « Tu veux manger ? »

« … »

« Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? »

« Tu comprends rien… »

« Ok ? ça je pense avoir saisi. »

« Non ! Tu comprends rien. Les… Les autres… »

Anya fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui « Aden… Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » mais le garçon détourna le regard, avant qu'Anya ne le ramène vers elle de son index sous son menton « Hey… Parle-moi. Y'a un problème ? »

« Non. »

« On a jamais eu de secret tous les deux. Tu te souviens quand je t'aidais à dissimuler tes légumes sous la serviette ? Ou quand j'ai lutté en duo avec toi pour que ta mère accepte de prendre un chat ? Bon, ça n'a pas marché mais on faisait une belle équipe. Parle-moi. J'ai été maladroite ces derniers jours, et j'en suis désolée. »

« … »

« Tu sais, j'essaie de me concentrer sur l'enquête, faire que ta mère revienne vite. Mais j'ai besoin de ton soutien. »

« C'est rien, c'est juste… »

« Dis-moi. »

« Cette semaine c'était la semaine des parents. »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Une semaine où les parents interviennent en classe pour parler de leur métier. Ma mère m'avait promis d'y aller cette année… Mais elle y était pas… »

« Oh Aden… »

« Elle m'avait promis… Moi j'ai dis qu'elle viendrait. Les autres m'ont traité de menteur quand je leur ai dis qu'elle travaillait au FBI… »

« Aden… »

« Elle me manque. » finit-il par lâcher

« Oh Aden… »

« Je veux qu'elle rentre ! »

Le ton incisif était le témoin de la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait l'adolescent tandis que l'absence de sa mère était un fantôme bien trop présent pour qu'Anya arrive à effacer le manque de sa mère par des sorties…

« Hey… On ira à l'aquarium demain, ok ? »

« Avec Madi ? »

« Avec Madi. » affirma dans un sourire la jeune femme

Et une fois le repas terminé et Aden au lit, Anya prit son téléphone et appela Raven.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut… Ray.

\- 'lut.

\- Aden… Aden a envie d'aller à l'aquarium demain.

\- Ok et ?

\- Il aimerait que Madi et toi veniez.

\- Ah… J'en sais rien, je suis occupée…

\- Ecoute Ray, les enfants… Aden va mal.

\- Il… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je crois que se sont de bons dissimulateurs. Le manque leur pèse bien plus que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer.

\- …

\- Ecoute je… Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour eux.

\- Ok, quelle heure ?

\- Disons 10h devant l'aquarium.

\- Ok.

\- Ray, je…

Mais résonna alors le cliquetis caractéristique laissant imaginer que l'interlocuteur avait raccroché. Anya soupira alors : elle devrait éclaircir les choses demain.

* * *

Et si Anya avait été distante cette dernière semaine, ce n'était rien comparé à la froideur et le gouffre qu'avait instauré Raven depuis leur arrivée à l'aquarium. Elles avaient à peine échangé deux mots, prétextant, pour Raven, de garder un œil sur Madi, l'affluence à l'aquarium aujourd'hui étant maximum.

Mais lorsque les enfants firent une pause toilette, Anya décida de crever l'abcès.

« Hey Ray… Ecoute, j'ai déconné je le reconnais. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De… De la distance que j'ai mise entre nous. »

« … »

« C'était nul, je sais, mais c'était mon seul moyen de défense. »

« De défense ? Parce que je t'ai agressé peut-être ?! » hoqueta-t-elle

« Non enfin… » Anya soupira avant de grogner « Merde, mais pourquoi t'as été dire un truc pareil aussi ! »

« Dire quoi et à qui ? »

« A Madi ! T'as été lui dire que tu étais amoureuse ! »

Raven se figea et la fixa, incrédule « Pardon ? Mais tu planes ou quoi ? »

« C'est ce que tu as dis. »

« J'ai… J'ai jamais dis à Madi que j'étais amoureuse de toi. »

« Ah ? Oh… »

« Mais je vois ce que cette perspective engendre chez toi, c'est… charmant. »

« Non, non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Bah de ce que j'ai pu voir : tu as cru que j'étais amoureuse de toi, ta réaction à été la fuite, la distance et le mutisme. Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Au mieux, tu me prends pour un plan cul… Et même si j'aurais pas été contre, j'aurais aimé qu'on en parle avant. »

« Non Raven, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Tu as peur, je comprends. »

« … »

« Mais nous sommes adultes. Nous aurions pu en parler. Et tu aurais alors compris que, oui, je suis attirée par toi, mais que je te connais encore peu. Nous avons constamment les enfants avec nous. On a même jamais eu un rencard à proprement parlé. Oui tu me plais mais avant de parler de quelconque sentiment aussi fort que l'amour, j'aimerais savoir à qui j'ai à faire. »

Anya soupira avant de sourire « Ok, j'ai saisi. »

« J'ai pas envie de te brusquer, ni de te pousser à me dire ce que tu ressens. Nous sommes en ce moment dans une situation compliquée, tant nous que les enfants. J'ai compris que nous pensons avant tout aux enfants, et c'est normal. »

Le sourire d'Anya s'élargie alors « Je sais ce que je veux. »

« Et ? »

« Je te veux toi. J'ai envie de toi. » Et devant le regard surpris de Raven, Anya compléta « Pas physiquement, pas encore. Mais j'ai envie de toi dans ma vie. J'ai été stupide de m'éloigner de la sorte, mais l'amour… J'ai tellement peu confiance en lui. J'y crois à peine, mais avec toi, je pourrais y revenir. »

Raven lui caressa la joue « Je serais heureuse d'être celle qui te redonne espoir en l'amour. Alors… Toi et moi… C'est quelque chose ? »

« C'est quelque chose. » assura Anya avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Baiser qui prit une tournure un peu plus charnelle, laissant passer quelques gémissements de plaisir de l'une et l'autre.

Les enfants revinrent alors mais se stoppèrent au détour d'un mur « Hey regarde ! » s'amusa Aden

« Eh bah, ces deux là… » lança Madi

« Elles sont complètement barrées. »

« Qu'elles se prennent une chambre ! »

Aden haussa un sourcil « Tu sais ce que tu dis au moins ? »

« Pas vraiment… Ma mère dit tout le temps ça quand elle croise un couple qui se tripote en public. »

Aden réprima un rire « Au moins, on va avoir de quoi s'occuper… »

« Huh ? »

« Elles sont mignons, mais elles ont deux pieds gauche concernant les histoires de couple. »

« Ah parce que tu t'y connais toi ? »

« Non… Mais quand on a une mère comme celle que j'ai, on apprend à être patient et malin. »

* * *

Ce tunnel sous-marin était immense. Sur plusieurs mètres de long, le tunnel était surplombé par le bassin des requins.

« Il est trop beau ! » s'émerveilla Madi

« Hey, regarde… » lança Aden en donnant un léger coup de coude vers Madi.

La petite suivit son regard pour le poser sur les mains jointes de Raven et Anya, marchant quelques mètres devant eux. Madi sourit alors avant de se racler la gorge « Aden ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu… Tu crois que nos mères pourraient… Faire ça un jour ? »

Le jeune garçon se tourna franchement vers elle « Sérieusement ? »

« Ouais, laisse tomber, c'était stupi… »

« … Evidemment qu'elles peuvent ! » s'enthousiasma l'ado

« Tu crois ?! »

« T'as pas vu comment elles se tournaient autour à ton anniversaire. »

« Elles se connaissaient à peine. »

« Parfois, y'a pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. »

« Si elles reviennent… »

« Elles reviendront. » assura Aden « Elles reviendront et on fera en sorte de passer un max de temps avec elles pour compenser. »

« Comme… Une famille ? »

« Comme une famille. » assura-t-il dans un sourire

* * *

« Bon… C'était une super journée. » affirma Raven

« Tu fais quoi demain ? »

« Hm… On est dimanche, rien. »

« Viens à la maison, je ferais mon plat fétiche. »

« Hm, tu m'intrigues. Aden sera là ? »

« Peut-être… Qu'Abby pourrait le garder quelques heures ? »

« Je lui demanderai, mais je n'ai pas trop peur de sa réponse. »

« Alors à demain ? »

« A demain. »

Et c'est sur un rapide baiser qu'elles se quittèrent, n'imaginant pas que le lendemain apporterait bien plus qu'un simple rencard.

* * *

« Sois sage, ne me fais pas honte ok ? »

« Hey, je suis pas un petit singe ! »

« Ca, c'est toi qui le dit. Allez file ! »

Aden disparut alors dans l'immense demeure des Griffin, laissant la jeune femme en tête à tête avec la doctoresse.

« Merci encore madame Griffin. »

« Ce n'est rien. De ce que Clarke m'en a dit, Aden semble être un garçon charmant. »

« Merci encore… »

Abby opina avant de s'approcher « Raven est comme une seconde fille pour moi, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? »

Anya sourit, n'imaginant pas un jour avoir affaire avec les menaces d'une femme pour le cœur d'une autre.

« Tout à fait. »

Abby jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la voiture d'Anya, dans laquelle Raven attendait « Ramenez-moi ma fille vivante, et nous serons quitte. »

« Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour cela. »

Une fois rassurée, Abby s'éloigna un peu, le sourire aux lèvres « Bien, amusez-vous bien. »

Anya fila jusqu'à la voiture et s'engouffra dedans « Merde, j'avais l'impression que tu passais un examen oral. »

« C'était presque ça. Mais je crois comprendre d'où vient la détermination de Clarke à présent. » Elles échangèrent un sourire alors « En route ? »

« En route. »

* * *

« Ok, je déclare officiellement tes lasagnes comme les meilleures que j'ai pu gouter jusqu'ici. »

« Je te l'avais dis. » lança Anya tandis qu'elle débarrassait la table avec l'aide de Raven.

« Je crois que je dois remercier la cuisinière comme il se doit, non ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dis mieux. »

Raven entama un baiser langoureux avant qu'Anya ne la pousse légèrement sur le canapé, dans lequel la belle latino se laissa tomber, entrainant son amante dans sa chute. Tout cela sans couper leur échange sulfureux, les mains de chacune se baladant sur le corps de l'autre. Et tandis qu'Anya flirtait doucement avec la décence, le téléphone de Ray résonna.

La jeune femme grogna de frustration, sentant la main d'Anya s'appesantir sur son entrejambe « Tu réponds pas ? »

« Hm… T'arrête pas ! » ordonna Raven entre deux gémissements

Anya sourit contre sa peau « Je t'aurais bien emmené dans ma chambre, mais comme c'est le sanctuaire d'Aden en ce moment ça serait… bizarre. »

« Le canapé ça me va… » soupira la jeune femme lorsqu'Anya papillonna quelques baisers dans son cou « Je croyais qu'il était pas question qu'on couche ensemble maintenant… »

« On couche pas ensemble, on se fait une séance câline poussée. »

« Tu pourras t'arrêter à temps ? » ironisa Raven

« On verra quand on y sera. »

Puis le téléphone résonna une seconde fois, puis une troisième, visiblement insistant.

« Et merde ! » grogna la belle latino avant de se défaire de bras d'Anya, qui s'écarta un peu pour qu'elle puisse prendre son téléphone. Mais à la minute où Ray lut le message, son visage blêmit.

« Ray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est… C'est la balise de Lexa. » Anya se releva soudain « Je… Je crois qu'elle a besoin de nous. »

* * *

Raven était dévastée : les autorités locales avaient été mises sur la touche et c'est donc le FBI et Anya qui se rendirent dans le Vermont, dans la petite ville d'Eastwood, bordant le domaine des Wallace.

Raven décida de garder alors Aden faisant promettre à Anya de ne revenir ici qu'avec Clarke t Lexa. Les enfants étaient stressés, sachant que la fin de l'histoire était proche, et qu'ils espéraient un dénouement heureux. Tous les jours, Raven et les enfants appelaient Anya pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et tous les jours Anya leur affirmait qu'ils ne bougeraient que lorsque Lexa leur enverrait le fameux signal. Les jours qui suivirent furent rudes autant pour les enfants, que Raven et même Anya.

Raven sut que le jour était arrivé lorsqu'elle tenta de contacter Anya mais que cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elles s'étaient toujours données une même heure pour se joindre, mais cette fois-ci, ses appels restèrent sans réponse.

Et ce ne fut que le soir même qu'elle eut des nouvelles, par son bureau : le FBI avait fait une percée dans le domaine. Les pertes furent énormes, les dégâts inimaginables. Mais l'important était que les agents Woods et Griffin étaient saines et sauves et qu'elles étaient en ce moment-même rapatriées sur Washington.

Le moment où Raven annonça la nouvelle à Aden et Madi fut son moment préféré. Bien évidemment, ils durent attendre pour pouvoir voir les deux jeunes femmes, hospitalisées. Mais lorsque Raven croisa le visage souriant de Clarke dans son lit, son cœur explosa de joie dans sa poitrine.

Et si son bonheur était presque parfait, il manquait une donnée essentielle : Anya. Depuis son retour, elle était aux abonnés absents, et Raven n'avait pas insisté. Mais l'occasion lui fut donnée lorsqu'elle la croisa dans les couloirs, sortant visiblement de la chambre de Lexa.

« Hey ! »

« …. »

« Comment tu vas ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis… Bah près de deux semaines. » sourit Raven

« Oui, c'était assez intense. »

« Félicitations au fait ! » Anya afficha alors un visage sombre « Oh… J'ai pas l'impression que les félicitations soient de rigueur ? Pourtant la mission a été un succès. »

« Il y a eu des centaines de morts… »

« C'était inévitable quand on voit ces fanatiques. »

« J'avais promis de ramener les filles saines et sauves. »

« Et ce fut le cas. »

« Non. Si tu avais vu l'état de Lexa lorsque nous sommes entrés dans cette putain de grange… »

« Hey, hey, arrête de t'auto flageller. Tu as réussi. »

« … »

Raven se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres « Tu as eu peur, c'est compréhensible. Mais elles vont bien. Tu as été géniale. »

« On aurait rien pu faire sans tes gadgets. » sourit Anya « C'est toi qui a tout fait. »

« Ok, ok, disons que c'est 50/50. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant de voir Aden et Madi débouler avec Abby Griffin. « Maman ? » lança Madi

« J'y vais. » lança Raven à Anya, tandis qu'elle rejoignit Madi pour la conduire dans la chambre de Clarke.

Aden s'approcha d'Anya et avant toute parole, il la serra dans ses bras, étreinte que la jeune femme lui rendit chaudement « Merci. Tu as tenu ta promesse. »

« J'ai essayé. »

« Comment elle va ? Madame Griffin m'a dit qu'elle avait été blessée. »

« Elle est vivante, elle ira mieux de jour en jour. » assura Anya

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Elle est dans un coma artificiel pour l'instant. Mais, oui, si tu le souhaites. »

Tout comme Raven, lorsqu'Aden retrouva sa mère, son visage s'illumina, réchauffant le cœur d'Anya : oui, même si elle pensait avoir échoué, le sourire sur le visage de son filleul valait toutes les promesses du monde.

* * *

Lexa écouta attentivement le récit de son amie, comprenant que son absence avait touché tout son entourage. Elle frissonna en pensant aux larmes de son fils. Elle le connaissait, elle devrait reconstruire beaucoup de choses avec lui, avec Anya… mais aussi construire peut-être aussi quelque chose avec Clarke et Madi. Mais seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

Et si elle imaginait déjà un avenir plus radieux et serein, elle n'imaginait à quel point cela changerait pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.

 **TBC**


	15. Break

**Bonsoir, bonsoir.**

 **Encore un postage tardif, et j'en suis désolée. En ce momentj'ai des WE de dingue, et moins de temps pour mettre à jour mes écrits. La semaine prochaine, je vais à Disney, du coup, y'a des chances que le postage de la semaine prochaine soit aussi tardif, désolée par avance.**

 **Bon bref, nous voici dans des temsp plus calmes et propices à un début de Clexa non ? Mais vous me connaissez, rien n'est simple dans mon monde.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Break**

Clarke reçut une véritable acclamation lorsqu'elle passa les portes du bureau de police. Encore gênée d'une telle reconnaissance, la jeune femme avait eu du mal à revenir à la vie réelle. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle était revenue, Lexa venait de se réveiller, elle avait retrouvé sa fille, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, non ?

Alors pourquoi avait-elle cet arrière-gout dans la bouche, cette petite pointe de stress qui gangrénait dans son ventre ?

« Hey ! Voilà notre héroïne du jour ! » s'enthousiasma Bellamy « Félicitations ! Ton nom et sur toutes les lèvres. »

« Super. »

« Sois pas modeste, si y'a bien un moment où tu peux te la raconter, c'est maintenant. Alors raconte, c'était comment là dedans ? »

Clarke soupira, déjà lasse des nombreuses fois où elle avait déjà eu a raconter sa mission : les Wallace, Ryce, Charlotte, Niylah, l'Ascension, l'Eden ou encore la cité des Lumières…

Elle inspira « Pas maintenant Bell… »

« Oh… Ok, je comprends. Ah au fait, je t'ai pas dis mais… Je vais être papa ! » lança-t-il dans un sourire fier

« Sérieux ? Tu sais comment on fait ? »

« Ah ah très drôle. »

A ce moment-là, Echo apparut et Clarke la prit dans ses bras « Félicitations ! »

« Oh merci… » Echo resserra son étreinte un peu plus « Heureuse de te revoir. » Elle s'éloigna « Le chef veut te voir. »

« Certainement pour te remettre une médaille ! » ironisa le jeune homme. Mais quand il reçut un coup de coude de sa compagne « Bah quoi ? »

« T'es lourd… » souffla-t-elle

Clarke sourit faiblement avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Kane. Ce dernier était assis dans son fauteuil, feuilletant un dossier. Quand il releva le regard, son visage s'adoucit alors « Clarke ! » Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau, avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras « Heureux de te revoir ! »

Complètement crispée par cette étreinte non conventionnelle, Clarke esquissa un sourire tendue « Ou… Ouais… Merci. »

Se rendant compte de son geste, Kane s'éloigna « C'était si long. »

« Vous avez pas idée. » ironisa-t-elle

« Assieds-toi. » Elle s'exécuta, il fit de même « Alors… J'imagine que le retour à la réalité est assez rude. »

« C'est… Etrange. »

« … »

« Ce qui l'est bien plus encore c'est la réaction des gens. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je reviens juste d'une mission faisant partie d'une enquête de grande envergure. Les gens en font tout un plat comme si je revenais de l'enfer. »

« C'est parce qu'ils tiennent à toi et ont eu peur pour toi. On peut les excuser d'être curieux, démonstratif ou encore heureux. »

« Comme on peut excuser une étreinte entre un chef et sa subordonnée huh… »

Kane gloussa « Certes. Ce n'est pas nouveau Griffin que vous êtes une des meilleures. »

« Vous pouvez le répéter et j'enregistre… Juste une preuve, au cas où. »

Kane sourit avant de le perdre « Griffin… Comme toute enquête longue et éprouvante, incluant aussi une infiltration, nous devons prendre en compte… les conséquences sur les agents impliqués. »

« Les conséquences ? »

« Clarke… Tu n'étais pas prête, tu n'étais pas entrainée pour ça. »

« Mais j'ai réussi. »

« Tu as passé près d'un mois là-dedans. Dieu sait ce que tu as vu, fais, dis pour être intégrée. Et personne ne pourrait comprendre. »

« … »

« Tiens, c'est le numéro de la psy. Elle bosse essentiellement avec les agents qui ont vécu des choses… »

« Des choses ? »

« Accidents, victimes, enquêtes périlleuses. Tout ce qui pourrait mettre en détresse un agent. »

« Vous croyez que je suis… en détresse ?! »

« Je dis que tu es sortie de cette enquête et pourtant ton visage n'inspire que la peine et la fatigue. »

« … »

« Va la voir, tu pourras reprendre lorsque j'aurais son avis. »

« Attendez, je suis recalée ? J'ai bouclée cette putain d'enquête pour être mise sur la touche ?! »

« Absolument pas. C'est parce que tu es un bon élément que je te demande d'aller la voir. Je te connais : tu vas avoir besoin d'action, de terrain… Mai si tu ne règles pas la question, tu ne verras que ton bureau. De plus, tu dois renouer avec ta fille. Quelques jours de vacances ne te feront pas de mal, et personne n'en prendra ombrage. Tous savent quel boulot tu as fais. »

« … »

« Clarke ce n'est pas une punition. »

« Je… Je suis pas fan des psys. »

« Laisse-la te guider. Je suis persuadée que tu iras bien mieux après. »

« Je ne suis pas folle… »

« Ca dépend ce que tu entends par folie. » gloussa-t-il, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme « Mais tu as vécu des choses que nous n'imaginons même pas. Sois raisonnable Clarke, tu sais que tu en as besoin. »

Clarke soupira alors « Ok, ok. Mais… Ca reste confidentiel ? »

« Pour les autres, tu es en repos bien mérité. »

Clarke prit la petite carte et lut le nom dessus « Dr Wendy Warren… J'aurais pas tout perdu si elle est mignonne. »

Kane hoqueta « Je crois qu'elle a la cinquantaine… »

« Super… »

Et avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau, Kane l'interpella « Au fait, l'hôpital m'a appelé. Ils galèrent avec Charlotte. »

« Ah… »

« Tu n'as pas été la voir ? »

« Pas encore. Disons que… J'avais d'autres priorités. »

« Je sais, mais tu devrais essayer. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse parler. Elle est l'une des rares, et notre meilleur atout, contre Ryce. »

« Les autres ? »

« Les autres sont trop choqués et restent persuadés que nous sommes les méchants de l'histoire. »

« Génial… »

« Il faut que tu renoues le lien avec elle. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Et puis… Ne dois-tu pas passer à l'hôpital quoiqu'il arrive ? »

Le ton moqueur de son chef ne laissa aucunement place au hasard sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ah ah très drôle. »

Kane sourit et laissa partir Clarke. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ses collègues et leur avoir annoncé qu'elle allait prendre un congé sabbatique, elle quitta le poste de police et se rendit de nouveau à l'hôpital.

« Excusez-moi, la chambre de Lexa Woods est vide. Je ne savais pas qu'elle devait quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui. »

« Oh elle n'est pas partie, elle passe des examens de contrôle. »

« Oh ok… Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de la petite qui a été amenée ici en même temps que nous ? » »

« Oh oui la petite muette. » Clarke grimaça « Chambre 46, aile pédiatrique. »

« Ok merci. »

Et lorsque la jolie blonde arriva devant la chambre de la petite, elle se figea : comment appréhender la chose ? Comment s'introduire à présent ? Savait-elle la vérité ou devrait-elle la lui avouer ?

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes ? »

Clarke se retourna et vit une doctoresse tenir un dossier en main.

« Oh pardon, je suis Clarke Griffin. »

« Oh oui je vois, l'agent qui est arrivée à créer un lien avec elle dans cette secte. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher d'elle, presque nez contre nez « Pas étonnant qu'elle vous parle pas. » Puis elle se recula avant d'entrer. Charlotte était là, dans son lit, lisant un comics. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Charlotte regarda instinctivement qui entrait. Et quand elle vit Clarke, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Hey… Salut. »

« … »

Clarke s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit « Comment tu vas ? Parait que tu es pas très bavarde. »

« … »

« Hey Charlotte… Tu penses surement que c'est l'enfer ici et tu… »

« Tu m'as menti. » lâcha enfin la petite, muette depuis 4 jours maintenant

Clarke fut surprise mais ne le montra pas, pensant que les premiers mots de la petite auraient été plus hargneux à son égard.

« Je sais, et j'en suis désolée. Mais je devais le faire tu comprends ? »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

« C'est mon métier : aider les gens. »

« On avait pas besoin d'être aidés ! » cria Charlotte « On était bien, on nous trait bien ! »

« Charlotte, tu ne savais pas tout. Tu ne savais pas tout ce qu'il se passait là-bas. »

« Alors dis-moi ! Ils étaient gentils, me rendaient heureux ! T'as tout gâché ! »

« Charlotte… »

« Tu m'as menti. En fait, je comptais pas pour toi. »

« C'est faux. Je tiens à toi ! »

« Si c'était vrai, tu m'aurais laissé là-bas. »

« Je ne pouvais pas, parce que je justement je tiens à toi. »

« … »

« Charlotte, ces gens n'étaient pas tous mauvais, certains croyaient vraiment que c'était le paradis. Mais derrière tout cela, il y avait des choses plus terribles. »

« J'aurais mieux fais de faire l'Ascension… » maugréa-t-elle

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute manière, maintenant, tout est gâché ! »

« Non. Je t'ai fais une promesse. Je t'ai dis que je t'aiderai, que je foutrai ton frère en taule. »

« … »

« J'ai le pouvoir de faire ça, de t'aider. Mais tu dois nous parler, nous dire qui tu es. »

« … »

« Charlotte. »

« Toi d'abord. » grogna la petite, les yeux noirs

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as menti sur ce que tu étais. 'Chui sûre que ton père il t'a jamais touché… »

« Tu as raison. Je… Je ne m'appelle pas Eliza. »

« … »

« Je… Je m'appelle Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Je suis flic à Polis, un patelin sympa près de Washington. Bref… J'ai été envoyé pour démanteler l'Eden, parce que les Wallace et Ryce… Sont suspectés d'avoir tués des gens. » Charlotte écarquilla les yeux « Ca ne sert à rien de te cacher la vérité. Je sais que tu peux comprendre. Ryce a fait des choses… Certaines ont surement eu naissance sans même l'accord des Wallace. Ces derniers, surtout le père, sont restés dans leur optique et vision d'un monde idéal sans défaut, sans rien d'ailleurs. Mais c'est pas comme ça que marche la vie. Y'a des hauts, des bas, des engueulades, des bagarres. Mais tu sais quoi ? Y'a aussi de la joie, des rires, de l'amour… Y'a tout ça aussi. »

« … »

« Charlotte. Si tu savais les belles choses qui t'attendent ici. Tu grandiras, tu rencontreras des gens qui en valent la peine, qui te feront voir le monde autrement. Tu iras au collège, au lycée, tu connaitras les bals de promo. Peut-être que tu iras à la fac et que tu connaitras les sororités, les cuites, les remises de diplômes. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un, homme ou femme peu importe, qui te montrera que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Peut-être que tu te marieras, que tu auras des enfants et que tu les élèveras en sachant tout ce que tu as vécu et ce que tu ne voudras pas qu'ils vivent eux. Oui, je suis sûre que tu serais une mère formidable. »

« … »

« Mais tout ça, tu ne l'aurais jamais su si tu étais restée là-bas. Charlotte, tu seras une meilleure personne ici et maintenant qu'à l'Eden. »

« … »

Voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait pas plus, Clarke soupira « Ok… Je vais te laisser. »

Et tandis qu'elle se leva, Charlotte se racla timidement la gorge « Tu promets ? »

« De t'aider ? Bien sûr. »

« … Je… Dawson. Je m'appelle Charlotte Dawson. »

Clarke lui sourit « Cool. Et tu habites où ? »

Charlotte fronça les sourcils « A Annapolis. »

« Ok, merci. »

« Je vais sortir d'ici ? »

« Maintenant que tu m'as parlé, je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses sortir au plus vite. »

« Je vais retourner chez eux ? »

« Tu n'y retourneras que si je suis sûre que tu ne risques rien. »

Charlotte soupira et se dessina sur son visage un léger sourire rassuré « Ok… »

Clarke se leva alors et déposa un léger baiser sur son front « Je reviendrais très vite. »

« Eli… Clarke ? »

« Hm ? »

« Alycia… C'est aussi un policier ? »

Clarke sourit « Un agent du FBI. »

« Le FBI… »

« Carrément. Et puisqu'on en est aux confessions, j'ai une fille. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Madi, elle a 10 ans. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez devenir amies. »

« Peut-être. »

« Un jour, je te la présenterai. Parce que, tu sais, si tu pensais que j'allais te laisser tomber une fois toute cette affaire finie… Tu te trompes. » sourit Clarke. Sourire que lui rendit la petite fille « Repose-toi maintenant. Je reviendrais te voir. »

Puis la jolie blonde sortit et se rendit dans une autre aile pour rejoindre la chambre de Lexa. Elle toqua alors, dans l'espoir d'y trouver la jeune femme, mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle entra et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Anya était là, ainsi qu'Aden.

« Oh euh… Salut. Je voulais juste… Savoir comment tu allais. »

Anya sourit et embrassa sa sœur sur son front « Je repasse demain pour te prendre. » Puis elle arriva à la hauteur de la jolie blonde « Griffin. »

« Anya. »

« Tu viens Aden ? »

« J'arrive. A demain maman ! » dit-il joyeusement en l'embrassant sur la joue « Hey Clarke, on se voit demain ! »

« Euh, ouais ok… »

Une fois seules, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa « Alors… Tu sors demain ? »

« Les examens sont plus que positifs. Tout va mieux. Le reste n'est que des soins journaliers. »

« C'est génial ! Tu vas, je suppose, prendre quelques jours de repos. »

« Etant donné que le procès de Ryce et de l'affaire Eden ne sera pas ordonné avant plusieurs semaines, ça me laisse un moment pour me reposer, en effet. »

Clarke sourit avant de s'approcher « Je peux ? »

Lexa opina avec un léger sourire et la jolie blonde s'assit au bord du lit, près de la main de la jeune femme « Tout va bien aller, pas vrai ? »

« Je crois qu'on a passé le plus gros de la tempête, c'est sûr. »

« Alors… Tu… Enfin, je voudrais pas…Genre paraitre… Pressée, enfin… »

« Clarke ? Respire. »

« Ah euh… Oui, pardon. C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas être pressante ou… Enfin, tu vois, tu es encore à l'hosto… »

« Clarke. » sermonna Lexa

« Oui, pardon. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dis qu'une fois tout cela fini, on… Je t'inviterai à piqueniquer au bord du lac près de chez moi ? »

« Oh oui, je m'en souviens, je comptais dessus justement. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Un repas à l'œil. Et si je me souviens bien, les enfants étaient de la partie, non ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr, évidemment ! » sourit-elle « Alors… Tu serais partante ? »

« Laisse-moi le temps de sortir de cet hôpital et de passer du temps avec mon fils. Les semaines ont été rudes pour lui, comme pour Madi je suppose. »

« Oui, tu as raison, encore une fois. Pas de soucis, le rendez-vous ait pris ! » s'enthousiasma la belle blonde « Je… Je suis heureuse que tu sortes demain. »

« Merci, je le suis aussi. »

Un petite silence plana avant que Clarke ne reparte sur un tout autre sujet « Au fait, Anya t'a dit pour elle et Raven ? »

« Oh, elle m'en a touché deux… C'est… Etrange, non ? Elles sont si différentes. »

« Ouais, parfois ça a du bon parfois. »

« Parfois seulement. »

Clarke se figea alors et esquissa un sourire triste « Ouais, probablement. » Elle se leva alors du lit et tapa dans ses mains « Bon ! Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai promis à Madi qu'on irait faire du shopping. Alors bon rétablissement et… A bientôt. »

« A bientôt Clarke. »

La jolie blonde disparut sans se retourner et Lexa fronça les sourcils, imaginant une fuite de la part de la belle blonde, avant de secouer légèrement sa tête.

* * *

Il lui semblait qu'une éternité était passée depuis la dernière session shopping avec sa fille. Elles essayaient d'en faire une par mois. Et même si ce n'était que du lèche-vitrine, elles y tenaient. Un petit rituel familial qu'elles avaient mis en place pour renforcer leurs liens. Et, à chaque fois, ce rituel finissait toujours de la même façon : un chocolat chaud chez Jenny's, un petit café dans le centre commercial, dans lequel elles avaient leurs habitudes.

« Merci pour les chaussures. » lança Madi entre deux gorgées de son chocolat caramel.

« Hey, elles sont vraiment cools. »

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

Tu as acheté une petite robe… Pourquoi ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « J'ai pas le droit ? »

« Si mais… Je t'ai jamais vu en robe, enfin pas souvent. La dernière fois c'était pour l'anniversaire de Bell. »

« Ouais bah… J'avais envie. J'ai quelques jours de repos pour moi. »

« Tu l'aurais pas mise pour… Quelqu'un ? »

Clarke se figea « Quelqu'un ? »

« Maman, tu me le dirais si tu voyais quelqu'un hein ? »

« Evidemment. »

« … »

« Madi ? »

« Maman, est-ce que tu sors avec la mère d'Aden ? »

« Lexa ? Non, non, bien sûr que non. »

« Tu sais, ça me poserait pas de problème. Enfin que tu sortes avec une fille, et que ça soit Lexa. »

Clarke fixa sa fille qui but tranquillement le reste de son chocolat, avant de soupirer « Madi… »

« On en parlait avec Aden… »

« Vous avez fais quoi ? »

« Bah fallait bien qu'on s'occupe quand vous étiez pas là ! »

« Madi… »

« Il serait d'accord tu sais. Aden serait ok pour que vous vous voyez ! »

« Madi stop. » La petite la fixa « Ecoute… C'est… J'imagine bien que vous deviez combler votre temps comme vous le pouviez, c'est charmant et tout mais… Ca ne se fera pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous vous entendez bien ! »

« Chérie, je m'entends bien avec Raven, c'est pas pour ça que j'aimerais sortir avec elle. »

« Mais c'est pas pareil ! Avec Lexa c'est… Autre chose. On l'a vu à mon anniversaire, et… »

« Non, Madi. Ca ne se fera pas, un point c'est tout. »

Les espoirs de Madi s'envolèrent alors et elle se tut le reste de la journée. Clarke sentit sa peine et sa déception, mais comme toute chose, elle savait que cela lui passerait. Encore plus lorsqu'elle minimiserait ses interactions avec Lexa. Oui, avec le temps, elle oublierait Lexa. Mais… Essayait-elle de convaincre sa fille, ou bien elle-même ?

* * *

Elle eut près d'une semaine pour répondre à cette question. Et la réponse se faisait plus difficile encore lorsque dans les conversations qu'elle avait avec Raven, le mot « Lexa » apparaissait bien trop souvent.

Et en cette soirée spéciale « entre filles » où il s'agissait surtout de papoter autour d'une pizza tout en se faisant des masques et une manucure, Raven évoqua une énième fois la jeune femme « Au fait, Anya m'a dit que Lexa reprendrait bientôt du service. »

« Tant mieux. » sourit Clarke en essayant d'appliquer son vernis sans dépasser

« T'as fini oui ?! »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Lexa. »

« … »

« A chaque fois que je prononce ce nom, tu fais comme si ça ne te faisait ni chaud ni froid. Un tel détachement en si peu de temps… Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression que c'est Voldemort et qu'à chaque fois que le nom « Lexa » est lâché, tu te braques. »

« … »

« Hey, il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? »

« Non, rien. Bien sûr que non. Nous étions en mission. »

« Oui et maintenant, vous êtes de retour ici, libres et vivantes. Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« C'est juste… Elle et moi, c'est pas possible, ça le sera jamais. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que. Enfin, tu nous as bien regardées ? Y'a pas plus antagoniste que nous deux. On a rien en commun. »

« Faux. Vous êtes tous les deux mères célibataires, de deux adorables têtes blondes. Et c'est aps rien comme point commun. »

« Ca ne suffit pas toujours. L'affaire est close : elle repart à Washington pour bosser, et nous n'aurons plus affaire avec elle jusqu'au procès. »

« … »

« Alors, rose ou parme le vernis ? »

Raven inspira et soupira « Ok… Rose. »

« Alors, toi et Anya, c'est une affaire qui roule ? »

« Disons… Qu'on prend les choses doucement. C'est compliqué. On est loin l'une de l'autre, elle bosse sans cesse et… c'est compliqué. »

Clarke la serra dans ses bras et comprit alors qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

« Au fait, quand est-ce que tu vois la psy ? »

« J'ai un premier rendez-vous demain. »

« T'as pas l'air enjoué. »

« Oh tu ais, parler de ma vie avec une inconnue, bof bof… »

« Ca te ferait du bien pourtant. C'est pas coton ce que tu as vécu là-bas… »

« Ouais… »

« Allez, fous-moi ton vernis sans en mettre partout et ensuite… Sourcils ! »

* * *

Clarke ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place. Lorsqu'elle appela la fameuse Wendy Warren pour un premier rendez-vous, elle imaginait bien ce qui s'y passerait : une session de silences gênants, puis quelques mots bateau, histoire de dire quelque chose. Puis finalement, elle reprendrait un autre rendez-vous, simplement pour passer à autre chose et pouvoir repartir sur le chemin du bureau.

Alors, là voilà, assise dans cette salle d'attente aux couleurs chaudes : des meubles en bois bruts, de larges tableaux affichant une nature sauvage, des fleurs, certainement artificielles, dans un coin, une pile de magazines trônant sur une table basse au milieu de la pièce. Et quelques chaises assez confortables, elle le reconnaissait, où quelques personnes étaient assises, tout comme elle, attendant leur rendez-vous.

Car il s'agit ici d'un cabinet de psy, en regroupant pas moins de 6. Clarke s'étonnait du nombre de psychologue ici, comme si Polis regorgeait de personnes mal dans leur peau ou traumatisées… Mais pour elle, c'était différent. Elle n'était pas malheureuse, pas mal dans sa peau, et pas traumatisée. Elle la convaincrait et cette Wendy Warren en serait certaine dès la première séance, n'envisageant pas une seconde. Le retour au bureau se ferait plus vite que ce que Kane croyait, elle en était certaine.

« Miss Griffin ? » Clarke sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers une jeune femme blonde vénitienne, aux lunettes fines et au visage amical « Entrez. »

Le bureau était tout aussi cosy : bureau en rotin, bibliothèque avec une cinquantaine de livres, Clarke se demanda soudain si la psy les avait déjà lu un jour ou s'ils ne faisaient office que de décoration, une pante verte près de la fenêtre couverte d'un fin rideau qui donnait à la pièce une atmosphère feutrée. Des diplômes étaient accrochés au mur, deux larges fauteuils se faisaient face. Elle vaqua son regard dans la pièce, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose de précis.

« Miss Griffin ? Ca va ? »

« Oh euh, vous allez rire : je cherchais un divan. Vous savez… Le divan des psy quoi. »

« Ah je vois. Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le demander. Mais vous savez, je ne les couche pas au premier rendez-vous., j'attends de les connaitre un peu mieux. »

L'humour de la jeune femme fit glousser Clarke « Ok, touché. »

« Installez-vous. » lança le Dr Warren en lui désignant un des fauteuils « Alors miss Griffin… Vous êtes agents de police à… Polis. Ironique. »

« On me l'a souvent faite celle-là. Allez, je vous l'accorde pour la première fois. »

« Merci. » Elle feuilleta de nouveau le dossier « Hm… Vous avez effectué une mission d'infiltration il y a plus d'un mois, dont vous êtes sortie il y a quinze jours ? »

« Exact. »

Elle referma son dossier « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bah… Bien. Je veux dire : on a réussi, ils sont en taule, la secte est démantelée, j'ai retrouvé ma fille. »

« Bien. »

« Bien ? Genre… C'est tout ? Vous allez pas me sortir que je devrais en parler ? Que j'ai subis un traumatisme qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère ? »

« Le devrais-je ? »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux « Ces diplômes, ils sont vraiment à vous ? »

« Etes-vous entrée dans mon bureau dans cette optique ? Répondez franchement. »

« Je… A vrai dire, je voulais reprendre vite le travail. Et mon boss m'a dis que je devais consulter un psy et attendre son aval pour reprendre. »

« Pensez-vous qu'une séance puisse suffire ? »

« Je sais pas ce que je pense, j'ai jamais foutu les pieds dans un bureau de psy, j'en ai même jamais rencontré. »

« Déçue ? »

« Bah, je pensais que cet entretien durerait plus longtemps que les bouchons dans lesquels j'ai été bloquée pour venir ici. »

La psy sourit « Rassurez-vous, cet entretien n'est absolument pas fini. »

« Ah… Super… »

« Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé lorsque votre patron vous a annoncé que vous deviez voir un psy. »

« Franchement ? Je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas folle. »

« Vous savez, consulter un psy ne veut pas dire que vous êtes folle. Vous pouvez en consulter un lorsque quelque chose vous pèse, vous tracasse, vous rend malheureuse. Que vous ne semblez pas être dans un bon état d'esprit. Je vois beaucoup de personnes dont le poids du travail les pèse trop, des jeunes harcelés à l'école, ou encore ceux dont les phobies rongent leur quotidien. Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour venir me voir. Je dirais même que je suis l'étape qui peut vous empêcher d'aller voir un psychiatre et de vous faire cataloguer folle. »

« Ouais… Ok, encore touché. »

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites… Parlez-moi de cette mission. »

Clarke se braqua « Ok, vous faites ça sans préambule… »

« Si vous tenez à revoir un jour votre bureau, allons droit au but. »

« Ok… Alors, c'était avant tout une enquête. On a trouvé un corps sur les docks de Polis, un corps calciné. On a fait le recoupement avec le corps d'une fille retrouvée dans le même état. Puis le FBI s'est pointé et nous a annoncé qu'ils bossaient sur une sorte de secte qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec ces meurtres. Nous avons donc décidé de s'y infiltrer pour démanteler le réseau, ce que nous avons réussi à faire. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Bien. C'est assez conforme à ce que j'en ai entendu. » sourit Wendy

« Bien alors, y'a aucun problème ! »

« Sauf… Qu'il est en parti faux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous dites que vous avez été envoyée en mission d'infiltration. Mais c'est faux. C'est l'agent Woods qui fut envoyé par le FBI dans cette secte, pas vous. »

« … »

« Si je lis les déclarations de votre patron, Marcus Kane, vous avez pris vous-même la décision d'infiltrer la secte, avec l'aide de votre collègue informaticienne Raven Reyes. »

« … »

« Pourquoi dire le contraire ? »

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être parce qu'une fois là-bas, peu importe, nous étions au même niveau. »

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser faire le FBI ? Il semble qu'ils soient plus armés pour ce genre de missions. »

« Parce que c'était mon enquête et que je n'avais clairement pas envie qu'elle se termine dans les mains du FBI. »

« Mais, à la base, il semblerait que ce soit leur enquête, non ? »

« Ouais enfin, s'ils peuvent se tirer la couverture eux… »

« Vous avez donc travaillé conjointement avec l'agent Woods sur place. »

« Exact. »

« Comment ont été vos rapports ? »

« Pardon ? » paniqua soudain Clarke

« Il semble qu'elle était plus chevronnée pour une telle mission. Vous a-t-elle aidé ou mise de coté ? »

« Non, non, elle… Elle a fait son job, j'ai fais le mien. »

« Aviez-vous contact dans la structure ? »

« Oui, parfois. Nous… Nous nous retrouvions pour faire un point sur l'avancée de la mission. »

« Lors de votre exfiltration, vous n'étiez pas ensemble… »

« Non, elle… Nous nous sommes séparées. Enfin, nous étions au même endroit, mais elle devait activer la balise pour alerter le FBI que c'était le moment… Ils étaient en train d'exterminer des centaines de personnes, gênantes pour eux. Elle est partie, je ne l'ai plus revu. »

Sentant le sujet sensible, la doctoresse la fixa « Miss Griffin… Avez-vous des sentiments pour l'agent Woods ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

« Et bien ce la pourrait être une des raisons de votre envie de vous infiltrer… »

« Non, non, non, vous vous plantez. Je l'ai fais parce que j'ai pas aimé que le FBI agisse dernière mon dos. »

« Avez-vous eu une relation avec elle dans cette secte ? »

« Non, pas avec elle… » soupira soudain Clarke

« Je vois. »

« Je… C'est juste que… Quand on est infiltré, on doit faire et dire des choses… »

« Nous en reparlerons. »

« Quoi ? Sérieusement, je vais devoir revenir pour en parler ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez un rencard ou quoi ? »

« Non. Je n'accorde qu'une session d'une heure pour chaque patient. »

« Je ne suis pas une patiente ! Et, vous rigolez, ça peut pas faire 1h déjà ?! »

« Je vous assure que si. Et aussi flattée que je puisse l'être de votre envie de prolonger cet entretien, et même si le temps passe vite en ma compagnie, notre séance d'aujourd'hui s'arrête ici. »

« Mais j'ai pas fini ! »

« Je croyais que vous n'aviez rien à dire ?! »

« Oui, non, enfin… Merde, c'est vous qui avez commencé aussi ! Vous avez sorti des trucs de leur contexte ! »

Wendy sourit et se leva alors « Nous nous reverrons miss Griffin. Disons en fin de semaine ? »

« Vous m'écoutez quand je parle ? »

« Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il faut se revoir. »

« Wow, je pensais pas trouver plus exaspérant que Raven, mais là, vous gagnez sur toute la ligne. »

Wendy gloussa et lui tendit la main « A bientôt. »

Machinalement, Clarke lui serra la main et quitta la pièce se demandant encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle retrouva Madi en pleine préparation de pancakes « Oh non, j'aurais du finir avant que tu reviennes ! » grogna-t-elle, déçue.

« Ah, désolée. C'était quoi la tuile ? »

« Je trouvais plus les myrtilles. »

Clarke la rejoignit dans la cuisine et gloussa en voyant le visage enfariné de sa fille « Hey, ça te dit un tour au centre commercial ? »

« On y a été samedi dernier. »

« Je sais mais… Cette année j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse Halloween. »

« Halloween ? Mais… »

« Ouais tu sais : collecte de bonbons, costumes, squelettes et autres araignées… On pourrait décorer l'appart, j'ai vu qu'il faisait une soirée spéciale dans le quartier. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Du coup, il nous faudrait de la déco, des idées de costumes, des bonbons ! »

« Ok ! » Elles échangèrent un large sourire avant que Madi ne quitte ses pancakes « Alors, ton rendez-vous chez la psy ? »

« Piouf, c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Elle veut qu'on se revoit en fin de semaine. »

« Mais tu dois pas attendre son accord pour retourner travailler ? Ca veut dire qu'on sera encore ensemble cette semaine ? Cool ! »

« Viens là crapule ! » Elle la serra dans ses bras « J'ai trouvé ton costume… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Une énorme araignée poilu aux yeux brillants et aux crochets acérés ! »

« Très drôle ! »

* * *

Pas moins de deux semaines avant Halloween le grand centre commercial était bondé et la plupart présent pour préparer non seulement Halloween mais aussi pour s'avancer pour Thanksgiving, et même Noel pour certains.

« Maman, maman ! Regarde ça ! »

« T'es sérieuse ? Tu me vois vraiment en princesse ? C'est pas des costumes qui sont sensés faire peur normalement ? »

« On peur la zombifier ! Genre en la lacérant, en lui mettant du sang… »

Clarke jeta un œil au prix et haussa un sourcil « Non mais pour 95$, je la laisse intacte. »

Madi haussa les épaules avant de passer devant une autre vitrine. Et lorsqu'elle regarda dedans, elle écarquilla les yeux et sauta sur place « Maman, maman, regarde qui y'a ! »

Clarke la rejoignit mais à peine eut-elle le temps de se rendre compte qui sa fille visait, que cette dernière était déjà entrée.

« Et merde… »

« Lexa, Aden ! » lança joyeusement la petite en les rejoignant

« Madi ? Mais… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es seule ? »

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. » lança Clarke en s'approchant, main dans les poches, un air visiblement gênée.

« Oh Clarke… Bonjour. »

« Salut. Salut Aden. »

Madi prit alors la main du jeune garçon « Hey, viens voir le costume que je vais faire pour Halloween ! » Elle l'entraina plus loin, laissant Clarke et Lexa en tête à tête. Et au bout de quelques secondes de silence…

« Alors, vous allez faire Halloween ? »

« Yep. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Tu as repris le chemin des bureaux du FBI ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« J'aurais du, cette semaine. Mais j'ai demandé une rallonge de quelques jours, mes côtes sont encore sensibles. »

« Hm… Ok. » Clarke détourna le regard alors, ne sachant plus quoi dire

« Je… Je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles, après l'hôpital. »

« Ah oui… Je… Je voulais te laisser te reposer, en famille. »

« Aden a réclamé Madi… Et toi aussi. »

« Ah… »

Lexa sentit quelque chose d'étrange « Clarke ? »

« Hm ouais, désolée je… Je devrais rejoindre Mad… »

« Maman ! J'ai parlé du lac à Aden ! On pourrait y aller ? »

« Oh Madi, je… Et nos déco ? »

« Bah on pourra y aller plus tard ! Allez, s'il te plait maman. »

Lorsque sa fille la regardait avec un tel regard, Clarke pouvait difficilement dire non. Alors, elle soupira « Okay. Lexa ? Après tout, je l'avais promis, ça serait l'occasion. »

La belle brune hésita avant d'opiner « D'accord. »

* * *

Lexa suivit Clarke en voiture et se gara près de l'orée du bois.

« Tadam ! » lança Clarke « Ok, ce n'est qu'un bois, mais le lac est superbe. »

« Je te crois. » sourit Lexa

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent les enfants, largement devant, et entrèrent dans une forêt où les feuilles jaunis par l'automne qui commençaient à tomber et faisait sur le sol un tapis de feu.

« Alors… Je vois que tu n'as pas pris de quoi faire un piquenique ? »

« Ah oui… Bah disons que c'était une promenade impromptue. »

« Tu me dois donc toujours un repas. »

Clarke sourit alors et traina les pieds afin de shooter les feuilles mortes. Le silence régna de nouveau avant que Lexa ne le brise « Clarke… Il y a un problème ? Je veux dire… Entre toi et moi ? »

« Quoi ? Non, absolument pas. » sourit Clarke

Lexa se stoppa et posa sa main sur le bras de la jolie blonde pour qu'elle s'arrête aussi « Clarke, regarde-moi. » Elle s'exécuta « Aucun problème ? T'es sûre ? »

« Absolument. » répéta Clarke « Nos enfants sont amis, c'est cool. »

Elle reprit sa marche tandis que Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de la rattraper « J'espère que ce ne sont pas les seuls. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« A être amis. »

Clarke inspira « Nous sommes collègues. Nous avons bossé ensemble et crée quelque chose d'unique. Ouais, on peut-être amies… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue. »

« Disons que le retour à la réalité est perturbant. »

« Clarke, j'aimerais qu'on se voit plus souvent. Pour les enfants mais aussi pour nous. Comme tu l'as dis, nous avons partagé quelque chose que personne que nous deux ne peut comprendre. »

« C'est sûr. » Clarke frissonna alors avant d'apercevoir le lac et de sourire « On pourrait se faire un déjeuner un de ces quatre. Avec les enfants. »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit Lexa, un peu plus rassurée sur le détachement que semblait instaurer Clarke entre elles.

« Maman regarde ça ! » lança Aden en pointant du doigt le lac bordé par les arbres.

« Il est magnifique. » dit-elle, avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Tu n'avais pas menti, c'est superbe. »

Clarke opina avant de rejoindre les enfants au bord de l'eau et de jeter quelques cailloux avec eux. Puis Madi insista pour faire le tour du lac afin de montrer à Aden, une vieille cabane qui lui servait parfois. Clarke ne l'empêcha pas et suivit le mouvement, toujours marchant côte à côte de Lexa.

« Anya m'a parlé de notre mois d'absence… Ce que ça a couté aux enfants. »

« Madi n'aime pas qu'on évoque mon absence. Je crois qu'elle fait un déni… Remarque, moi aussi. J'essaie d'occulter ce qu'il s'est passé pour me concentrer sur l'essentiel pour le procès. »

« Tu veux… Tout occulter ? »

« Un maximum oui. »

Lexa sembla déçue mais Clarke ne vit rien, trop occupée à surveiller sa fille qui marchait dangereusement près du bord, tout en discutant avec Aden.

« Quand reprends-tu le travail ? »

« Hm mon patron est assez flexible. Il veut que je prenne le temps, quand je serais prête. Mon but, pour l'instant, est de renouer avec ma fille, de la rassurer. »

C'était un mensonge, du moins en partie. Lexa n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle consultait un psy. Peut-être qu'elle-même en consultait un au FBI, même si elle était entrainée à cela.

« Halloween alors ? Vous avez l'habitude de le fêter ? »

« Pas vraiment… Mais durant cette mission, j'ai appris que la vie était trop courte. Alors, j'ai décidé qu'on ferait Halloween, Thanksgiving et Noel en grande pompe cette année. »

« C'est sympa. »

« Et vous ? »

« Halloween n'est pas mon crédo, je mise tout sur Noel. »

« Thanksgiving ? »

« Pas vraiment besoin, je remercie chaque jour le ciel de m'avoir apporté Aden, mon travail et ma vie. Pas besoin d'une journée consacrée. »

« C'est… Compréhensible. » sourit Clarke « Je te parie que les enfants sont en train de fomenter un coup pour faire Halloween ensemble… »

« Aden sait que je ne suis pas fan. »

« On parie ? »

Lexa sourit « Allons-y. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Tu as peur ? Je connais mon fils. »

« Ah ah, non, je vais gagner : je connais ma fille. »

« Très bien, que parions-nous ? »

« Hm… J'en sais rien, une idée ? »

« Une sortie. »

« Bah c'est ce qu'on fait là non ? »

« Non, enfin si, mais je veux dire : une sortie juste… toi et moi. »

Clarke se figea alors avant de sourire « Ok. Dommage, tu vas perdre un super rencard. »

« Et bien, tu n'as qu'à parier une sortie toi aussi. »

« Hm non, j'ai mieux : si je gagne, tu devras porter un costume pour Halloween. Et attention, pas un truc génial, une combi bien ridicule. »

« Franchement… »

« Tu as peur. N'as-tu finalement plus si confiance que ça en ton fils ?! »

Lexa haussa les épaules avant qu'ils ne finissent leur tour et que les enfants n'arrivent à la fameuse cabane.

« Elle est cool ! »

« Ma mère y venait quand elle était enfant, et elle m'y a emmené quand j'ai su marcher. L'été on mange ici, près du lac. On y a même passé une nuit, c'était génial ! »

« La chance… Ma mère n'est pas du genre nature, si tu vois ce que j veux dire. »

Madi se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient en rigolant « Dis… Tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai dis à l'aquarium, sur nos mères… »

« Ouais… »

« Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Ma mère pense que non. »

« Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Bah ouais. »

Aden se tapa le front de sa main « Evidemment qu'elle va pas t'avouer qu'elle en pince pour elle. »

« Bah pourquoi ? Ma mère et moi on se cache rien… »

« Là c'est pas pareil : déjà c'est une femme, ensuite, elle est flic et a aussi un enfant. Les enjeux sont différents. »

« Alors ? Tu crois que… »

« C'est évident. Tu sais que depuis une semaine, ma mère fait la gueule… Elle regarde sans cesse son téléphone. Parce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé y'a une semaine ? »

« Non. »

« La visite de ta mère à l'hosto. Et depuis plus rien. »

« Alors… Ca serait réciproque ? »

« Et comment ! »

« Faut qu'elles se voient plus souvent. » Madi réfléchit alors et soudain elle sourit « Halloween ! »

« Halloween ? »

« Ma mère et moi on le fête cette année, joignez-vous à nous. »

« Ma mère n'aime pas Halloween. Enfin, elle l'a jamais fêté. »

« Mais là c'est pas pareil… Tu l'as dis : c'est différent. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Ok, on tente. »

* * *

Clarke ne montra pas sa joie et sa fierté lorsque Madi et Aden annoncèrent avoir eu l'idée du siècle. Elle ne gloussa pas lorsqu'elle pensa à un costume ridicule pour elle ni aux dizaines de photos compromettante qu'elle pourrait faire.

Quant à Lexa, elle montra à peine sa déception : elle avait visiblement sous-estimé les pouvoirs de persuasions de Madi, et plus généralement des Griffin. Elle essaya de ne pas montrer son appréhension en pensant au genre de costume que pourrait lui faire porter Clarke.

Alors, près des voitures de chacune, lorsque les enfants étaient à l'intérieur, Clarke réprima un rire tandis que Lexa grimaça « Ok… Je suis battue, encore une fois. »

« Ah ah, j'ai hâte de trouver ton costume. »

« Très drôle Griffin. »

« Allez, sois bonne perdante. Et ce n'est qu'une seule journée. Oh ! et si on invitait Anya et Raven, histoire qu'il y ait plus de témoins ? »

« Tu es sadique et cruelle. »

« Je sais. Alors on se recontacte pour Halloween ? »

Lexa sourit alors « Halloween… Ou autre chose. »

« … »

« N'attendons plus des jours et des jours avant de se recontacter, ok ? »

« Ok… »

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke, sous les yeux indiscrets des enfants dans les voitures, et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue « A bientôt. »

Clarke ne répondit rien, trop surprise du geste de la jeune femme. La voiture de la jolie brune s'éloigna alors et Clarke fut ramenée à la réalité lorsque Madi klaxonna.

Elle entra dans la voiture et la petite la fixa, amusée « Quoi ? »

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Ce baiser… »

« C'était juste… amical. »

« Ouais… Amical. »

Mais Madi sourit, elle savait que quelque chose se passait. Mais sa mère luttait contre quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'y croire. Elle espérait que cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween lui montrerait que Lexa Woods était tout… sauf une amie.

 **TBC**


	16. Des bonbons ou un sort ?

**Bonsoir, bonsoir, Désolée encore une suite tardive, mais ce WE j'ai eu la visite de mon amie la Gastro.**

 **On s'est bien éclatées toutes les deux. Je suis HS... Bref.**

* * *

 **A noter que DIMANCHE PROCHAIN IL N'Y AURA PAS DE SUITE !**

 **En effet, je serais à la** ** _Y/Con_** **qui est un salon dédié aux "homo-fictions" (tout ce qui relève des fictions : écrits, dessins, oeuvres en tout genre ect)**

 **Il se tiendra** **samedi 1 et dimanche 2 Décembre aux Esselières à Villejuif** **.**

 _J'y serais en dédicace le dimanche de 11H à 17H_ **. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire : VENEZ ME VOIR !**

* * *

 **Bref, en attendant, une petite suite sous le signe d'Halloween.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Des bonbons ou un… sort ?**

« Tu peux… répéter ? Je veux dire : comment on en est arrivé là ? » lança, amusée, Raven, lovée dans le canapé, une bière à la main.

« La ferme… »

« Non, sérieux, vas-y. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Vous êtes tous invitées à la fête d'Halloween du quartier. »

« Et quand tu dis tous, tu parles de… »

« Toi, évidemment. Anya, Aden et Lexa. »

« Hm hm, comment elle est arrivée comme ça ? »

« Un simple pari perdu. Elle a parié un diner, j'ai parié un costume ridicule pour Halloween, elle a perdu. »

« Stop. Alors déjà : Lexa a parié… Un rencard ? »

« Non, elle a parié un diner, ou un déjeuner, peu importe. »

« Sans les enfants, ça s'appelle un rencard. »

« … »

« Bref, revenons-en à ce que _toi_ tu as dis : sérieusement, elle parie un rencard et toi… Un costume d'Halloween ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?! »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Non mais… Allo ! La Terre appelle Clark Griffin ! » lança Raven en tapotant le front de la jolie blonde de son index

« Mais arrête bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? »

« Bah je sais pas moi… Tu aurais pu parier aussi un rencard. Comme ça, y'avait pas de perdante, y'avait quand même un rencard à la clé et même une chaude nuit ! »

« N'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien entre Lexa et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien. Ce n'est qu'une amie. »

« Tu crois sincèrement à ce que tu dis ? »

« Je dis : tu te fais des films. »

« Il faut croire que je en suis pas la seule… Lexa semble y croire aussi. »

« On a rien en commun et… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Cette nana semble faire le premier pas. Elle te fait des appels et des signes aussi gros qu'une baleine ! Et toi, tu vois rien… Ou tu ne veux pas voir. »

« … »

« C'est quoi le problème, t'es frigide ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Alors quoi ? T'as pas caché ton intérêt pour elle avant cette infiltration, alors qu'est-ce qui ya changé ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Niylah… »

« Niylah ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Plutôt c'est qui. C'est une femme avec qui je me suis liée à l'Eden. Elle avait des contacts avec Ryce et les Wallace… »

« Attends… Jusqu'à quel point tu t'es _liée_ ? »

« On a couché ensemble, plusieurs fois. On a même préparé ce qui ressemble à des fiançailles. »

« Mais… Mais ça signifiait rien pour toi, vrai ? »

« Evidemment. Et j'en ai parlé avec Lexa… Elle m'a assuré que ce qui se passait à l'Eden y resterait sans répercussions… »

« Alors le problème est réglé. »

« Y'a pas que ça. C'est plein de petites choses qui font que… Ca collerait pas entre nous, on est trop différentes, on est trop… » Clarke soupira « Je peux pas… »

Raven, sentant la détresse de sa meilleure amie, la prit dans ses bras et serra autant qu'elle put « Tu devrais te laisser une chance… »

« Elle sait même pas que je vois un psy. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Ils doivent certainement avoir un suivi psychologique aussi au FBI. »

« Non, c'est… Ca serait… humiliant. »

« Clarke… »

« Ca serait humiliant parce que je me rends compte que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui ne me jugera pas. »

« Je suis là moi. »

« Oui mais toi, c'est pas pareil, tu me connais par cœur, tu n'es pas objective. Evidemment, tu es là, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante mais… »

« Je comprends. Quelqu'un de neutre. »

« Voilà. »

Raven soupira « Bordel, qui a dit que les histoires de cœur c'est simple… »

« Tu sembles t'en sortir avec Anya… »

« C'est… Ouais, c'est spécial. On est loin du couple basique. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est : on se câline, on s'embrasse… Mais… Enfin, tu vois, on a pas encore couchées ensemble. »

« La vie de couple n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe. »

« Ouais… On va dire ça. »

Clarke se redressa soudain « On va pas penser à ça pour l'instant ! Finissons nos ongles ! Et puis nous avons fort à faire dans les prochains jours ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Nous avons une soirée d'Halloween à préparer ! »

* * *

« Je déteste Halloween. »

Lexa gloussa en envoyant un torchon dans la face d'Anya, qui bougonnait depuis plus d'une heure sur la perspective de fêter Halloween.

« Non mais sérieusement… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? »

« Rien… »

Anya plissa les yeux avant de s'approcher de son amie « Attends une minute… » Lexa détourna le regard mais Anya glissa son index sous son menton pour ramener son regard devant le sien « Oh c'est pas vrai… »

« Quoi ?! » lâcha soudain, agacée, Lexa en se défaisant de son étreinte « Arrête ! »

« T'es mordue. »

« Je suis quoi ? »

« Toi, ma chérie, tu es amoureuse… »

« Quoi ? Non, n'importe quoi ! Amoureuse ? »

« Ok c'est peut-être un peu fort… Dison que tu en pinces gravement pour une certaine blonde au tempérament aussi agaçant que plaisant, non ? »

« … »

« Je ne vois que cette solution. Tu détestes Halloween. Alors pourquoi t'empêtrer là dedans si ce n'est pour cette nana. »

« Anya… »

« Je résume : tu as parié un rencard. »

« Un diner. » rectifia Lexa

« Donc un rencard. » répété Anya « Elle a parié un costume ridicule pour Halloween. Ce qu'il faut retenir de tout ça : tu es accro à une nana qui, visiblement elle, ne l'est pas. »

« … »

« Non mais sérieusement : tu lui proposes un rencard, et elle, elle préfère Halloween ? Visiblement ton charme ne marche pas à tous les coups. »

« Elle est hétéro je te signale. »

« Oh ! Ca explique tout. Genre, parce que les filles c'est visiblement pas son truc, t'as aucune chance ? Alors, pourquoi tu as tenté ? »

« … »

« Lexa, y'a un truc que tu me dis pas… Il s'est passé quelque chose durant cette mission ? »

« Rien. »

« C'est la réponse la moins crédible que j'ai pu entendre depuis bien longtemps. Alors ? »

Lexa soupira alors « Il se pourrait qu'on… Qu'on se soit tournées autour… »

« Intéressant. Dis-m'en plus. »

« Y'a rien eu. Juste… Des signes… »

« Comme ? »

« Comme des mots, des regards… Je… J'ai senti quelque chose. »

« Hm… Alors pourquoi, au sortir de cette mission, elle semble mettre de la distance ? »

« Pour les besoins de la mission, et afin de s'approcher des Wallace… Nous avons du… Nous avons fais des choses… »

« Et ? »

« … »

« Oh pitié Lexa, nous avons tous fais des choses lors de ces missions… »

« Elle a couché avec une autre… »

« Ah… Oui, c'est… problématique. »

« Mais elle a été réglo : elle m'en a parlé, elle m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait… Je lui ai dis que ce qui se passait à l'Eden y resterait et que nous aviserions une fois dehors. »

« Mais visiblement, c'est pas ce qui arrive. »

« Elle culpabilise je pense. Même s'il n'y a rien eu entre nous là-bas, l'intention y était. »

« Elle a l'impression de t'avoir trompée… Du coup… Ca la freine, ouais c'est logique. Mais toi, t'en penses quoi ? »

« Elle l'a fais pour la mission. »

« Et rien d'autre ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Es-tu sûre qu'elle ne ressente vraiment rien pour cette femme ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Je te parle pas seulement sur le fait d'avoir couché avec elle… Mais peut-être qu'elle ressent de l'empathie pour elle encore ? Sais-tu si elle l'a visité en taule ? »

« A vrai dire… Depuis que je me suis réveillée, je n'ai guère eu le temps de me repencher sur l'affaire ni le procès à venir. »

« Ouais je t'avouerai que je n'ai ni lu ni entendu les témoignages de cette femme. Elle semble être celle qui fut la plus proche de Ryce et des Wallace. Son témoignage aurait pu être précieux. »

« Aurait pu ? »

« Elle refuse de parler. D'ailleurs, depuis sont incarcération, elle n'a pas dit un mot. Pourtant, on lui a fait comprendre que grâce à son aide, sa peine avait été revenue à la baisse. »

« Clarke n'a certainement pas du aller la voir… Si cela avait été le cas, Niylah aurait fini par parler. »

« Tu devrais lui dire. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Hm, cruel dilemme hein : ne rien dire sur cette femme et ramener vers toi Clarke, mais du coup, mettre en danger la mission et ce procès. Ou alors lui en parler, faire basculer le procès en notre faveur mais peut-être perdre Clarke. »

« Tu me demandes de choisir entre mon travail et ma vie privée ? Mais tu connais déjà la réponse. Mise à part Aden, je n'ai jamais fais passer ma vie sentimentale avant mes engagements. »

« Alors tu as ta réponse. Si tu veux être sûre, tu dois lui en parler. »

Lexa savait que son amie avait raison, mais elle savait aussi que remuer le couteau dans la plaie pourrait éloigner Clarke d'elle définitivement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui retenait la jolie blonde, alors qu'à l'Eden elle semblait si avenante. Car oui, elle mentirait si elle disait que Clarke la laissait indifférente : elle était tombée sous le charme de la demoiselle et de sa fille. Elle imaginait les soirées en famille, les sorties, et les tendres moments qu'elles pourraient partager.

Mais finalement, depuis leur retour de cette mission, quelque chose avait changé, elle ne savait pas quoi, elle ne savait pas comment… Elle sentait que Clarke s'échappait, glissait entre ses doigts, tel du sable fin, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

« Bon, j'imagine qu'il y a un heureux dans l'histoire… »

Lexa sourit « Aden s'entend vraiment bien avec Madi. »

« Dis donc… Tu crois pas que… Lui et elle… »

« Elle a 10 ans Anya. » grommela Lexa « Je ne veux même pas y penser. »

« Oh tu sais : telle mère, tel fils non ?! »

« Très drôle. En attendant, je me suis mise dans une belle merde… Halloween… »

« Heureusement que Clarke n'a finalement pas tenu sa promesse de te faire porter un costume ridicule. Ca nous laisse de la marge pour la conquérir. »

« _Nous_ ? Tu joues en équipe maintenant ? »

« Non, enfin… Non, pas vraiment. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : Raven n'y serait pas pour quelque chose ?! »

« Ray est adorable mais… C'est compliqué. »

« Vous sortez ensemble non ? A ce que j'ai compris et du récit que tu m'as fait lors de mon absence. Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Rien… Depuis votre retour, nous n'avons pas eu une minute… »

« Hm je vois. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble. »

« … »

« C'est grave docteur. »

« Te fous pas de moi ! »

« Je trouve ça mignon. A vrai dire, tu me fais même flipper. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi investi dans une relation. D'habitude, c'est des plans culs, des histoires légères sans avenir, sans prise de tête. Mais là, avec cette Reyes, j'ai l'impression que tu cogites bien plus. »

« Peut-être. Peut-être que j'ai envie de me poser. Et peut-être que Reyes pourrait être la bonne… Qui sait ? »

« Tu devrais tenter. Au moins tu serais fixée. »

« Ce qui vaut pour moi, vaut pour toi aussi. » sermonna Anya

Lexa soupira : oui… Elle devait tenter. Clarke en valait le coup.

* * *

« Bonjour miss Griffin. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Clarke. »

« Dois-je conclure que par cette proximité assumée, vous m'acceptez ? »

« Vous êtes comique vous. Vous avez clairement loupé votre vocation. »

« J'essaie d'être polyvalente. » sourit Warren « Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire aujourd'hui ? »

« Ah parce qu'en plus c'est à moi de trouver les sujets ? Sérieusement, vous bossez les dossiers de vos patients parfois ? »

Wendy pouffa de rire « Votre hargne n'est le témoin que de votre stress de vous trouver ici, en position de faiblesse. »

« Ah ça y est, j'ai compris. Pas mal la technique ! » sourit Clarke

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu. »

« Hm… Ok. Vous l'aurez voulu. Recommençons là où en avons terminé la première fois : la mission. »

Wendy opina « Allons-y. »

« Vous… Je… J'avais parlé de… De ces trucs que j'avais fais… »

« Cette relation que vous aviez entamé. »

« Pas vraiment une relation à vrai dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? »

« Pour elle, c'était vrai… Pour moi c'était… Pour la mission. »

« En êtes-vous sûre ? »

« Evidemment ! A chaque instant je détestais ce que je lui faisais, ce que je me faisais ! Elle avait peut-être fais des choses répréhensibles, mais elle ne méritait pas ce que je faisais. Elle y croyait. »

« Pas vous ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Je… J'avais de l'empathie pour elle, je commençais à la comprendre, mais je nourrissais pour elle rien d'autre que le début de ce qui aurait pu être une amitié, alambiquée certes. »

« Mais c'est une criminelle. »

« Elle… Elle croyait en des choses qui l'ont dépassée. Au final, elle m'a aidé, elle a ouvert les yeux. »

« Que devient-elle aujourd'hui ? »

« Elle est en prison, à Singdale. Sa peine a été allégée grâce à mon témoignage. »

« Le sait-elle ? »

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin de cette histoire. »

« Peut-être est-ce là le problème. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Laisser une histoire en suspens. La mettre de coté, pensant que les choses se tasseront toutes seules. Mais ce n'est pas un livre que l'on ne finit pas et que l'on remet gentiment en bibliothèque en pensant y revenir plus tard. Ce sont des humains, des sentiments humains… On ne peut les mettre de coté ainsi. Il faut parfois les affronter. »

« … »

« Est-ce la seule chose dont vous avez peur Clarke ? Faire face à vos sentiments ? »

« Mes sentiments ?! »

« Envers elle, envers vous. Je parle ici d'une certaine culpabilité qui vous ronge : d'avoir joué le jeu pour vous jouer d'elle, d'avoir développé des sentiments qui n'auraient jamais du voir le jour pour elle, une criminelle. Envers vous parce que vous alliez à l'encontre de tous vos principes, moraux et sentimentaux. »

« … »

« Clarke, personne ne vous jugera, et encore moins moi. »

« Ca se saura, au procès, elle parlera. »

« L'infiltration est un exercice compliqué qui, même pour les plus chevronnés, demande une certaine abnégation et une remise en question. Personne ne peut comprendre, personne. »

« Alors pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ces séances si au final, ça ne sert à rien ? »

« Je n'ai pas dis que je cherchais à vous comprendre Clarke. J'aimerais que vous vous sentiez bien face à tout cela. Il est dur de gérer tant de choses pour un humain, prendre les choses les unes après les autres, c'est ce qu'il faut faire, mais parfois on ne sait pas comment. Alors là, j'interviens. Je suis ici pour vous guider, non pour vous juger ou vous comprendre, je ne le pourrais pas de toute manière. »

« … »

« Clarke… Aimez-vous cette femme ? »

« Non. Je tiens à elle parce que j'ai noué des liens, autre que physiques. Je… Elle m'a parlé d'elle, de sa vie, du pourquoi elle avait atterri à l'Eden. Alors bien sûr, elle fait partie d'une machine bien plus complexe et qui compte des centaines de personnes comme elle, mais… Avec elle, j'ai appris à la connaitre, c'est, je pense, ce qui fait que j'ai de l'empathie pour elle. »

« Clarke, pour clôturer cette partie de la mission… Vous devez aller la voir. Elle fut franche avec vous, vous devez l'être avec elle. C'est ce qui vous ronge : elle vous a dit la vérité, mais vous n'avez fais que lui mentir. »

« Elle s'est confiée et attachée à Eliza, une nana paumée abusée par son père… Quand elle va voir Clarke, la flic… Elle… »

« Vous n'en savez rien. »

« … »

« Pourquoi vous souciez-vous autant d'elle ? »

« Parce que, quoiqu'on dise, on a crée des liens… Et pas seulement physique. J'ai brisé sa confiance. »

« Mais votre témoignage va aussi l'aider. »

« … »

« Mais vous n'en serez certaine que si vous finissez par l'affronter. »

« Je sais. Et je sais que je vais devoir le faire. »

Wendy sourit puis consulta de nouveau le dossier « La prochaine fois, nous parlerons de… Charlotte ? »

Clarke frissonna avant de la fixer « Pa… Pardon ? »

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que Niylah n'était pas la seule personne avec qui vous avez crée des liens là-bas. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, non… Au contraire, je… Charlotte… » soupira-t-elle comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose « Excusez-moi mais… Je… Je dois partir ! »

« Notre séance était de toute manière finie. »

« Oui mais… Enfin vous voyez, c'est urgent. »

« Très bien. La semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure. »

« Parfait ! »

Puis, avec hâte, Clark sortit, ou plutôt s'expulsa, du bureau et prit son téléphone en rejoignant sa voiture « Ray c'est moi ! J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service… C'est assez urgent. »

* * *

Clarke en avait presque des sueurs froides. Elle attendait fébrilement, à l'abri dans sa voiture, le chauffage à fond tandis que dehors, il fine bruine rendant l'atmosphère aussi froid que moite. Elle scruta l'entrée de la maison à la façade impeccable : les volets étaient immaculés, comme les murs et le proche où trônait une petite balancelle. Elle imaginait un jardin parfaitement entretenu à l'arrière avec des parterres de fleurs colorant les environs. L'intérieur devait être tout aussi cosy avec un gout particulier pour agencer, façon _feng shui_ , les meubles décorés avec soin. Elle soupira alors : elle aurait probablement préféré avoir affaire à une maison laissée à l'abandon, peu entretenue, avec du lierre mangeant la façade, une pelouse non tondue…

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand une voiture, un pick-up rouillé, détonnant avec la maison impeccable. Une femme en sortit alors et Clarke ne put que constater la ressemblance. Elle grimaça alors avant de sortir de sa voiture et de rejoindre à pas de course, le proche où la femme s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa maison.

« Miss Dawson ! »

La femme se retourna alors et ce qui frappa Clarke fut l'air fatigué qu'arborait son visage, et qu'elle n'avait pu voir si loin dans sa voiture.

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je me présente, je suis le capitaine Clarke Griffin. »

« Capitaine ? De… De la police ? »

« Exact. »

« Vous… Vous avez des nouvelles de Charlotte ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?! »

L'empressement et l'émotion dans la voix de la femme, troubla Clarke « Oui en fait… Je… Je suis sur l'enquête et, j'aurais aimé vous poser quelques questions. »

« Encore ? Mais j'ai déjà tout dis à vos collègues. »

« Vous avez déclaré sa disparition donc… »

La femme la fixa et plissa le regard « Excusez-moi… De quel poste venez-vous déjà ? »

« Polis, la banlieue sud de Washington. »

« Washington ? Mais… » Elle se figea « Montrez-moi votre badge. »

Clarke sourit et écarta sa veste pour montrer son insigne, accroché à la ceinture, ce qui rassura la jeune femme « Désolée de tant de suspicion… Mais j'ai souvent eu des illuminés qui voulaient m'aider : des médiums, des charlatans en tout genre… Pourquoi Washington ? Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles par là-bas ? »

« Peut-être. Pourrions-nous entrer ? »

« Oh oui, désolée. » La femme s'empressa d'ouvrir et d'entrer, suivie de Clarke « Vous pouvez laisser votre veste ici. » lança la femme en montrant un porte manteau sur lequel elle accrocha elle-même sa veste. »

« Merci. »

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. J'aimerais que l'on parle de Charlotte. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Venez. »

Clarke fut invitée à s'asseoir dans un large fauteuil, tandis que l'hôte se mit dans le canapé « Alors… Comment se fait-il que vous ayez des nouvelles de Charlotte à Washington ? Va-t-elle bien ? L'avez-vous vu ? »

Clarke inspira alors : durant près d'un mois elle avait su jouer la comédie plus vraie que nature, elle pouvait tenir quelques minutes en face de cette femme « A vrai dire, non nous ne l'avons pas _vu_. Elle est apparue dans un dossier sur… du vol à l'étalage. »

« Du vol ? Mon dieu… » et malgré son apparente tristesse, la jeune femme sourit « Elle est vivante. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge « Mme Dawson, pouvez-vous revenir sur vos déclarations. Lors de la fugue de Charlotte, vous avez déclaré que vous ne saviez pas pourquoi elle serait partie. Nous nous sommes orientés vers la piste d'un cyber criminel qui lui aurait tendu un piège mais… J'aimerais éclaircir certains points. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Mme Dawson, vous êtes mariée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… Je l'étais. »

« Vous vous êtes séparés ? »

« Le divorce a été prononcé il y a une semaine. »

Clarke s'étonna alors « Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Madame, est-ce que cela à un rapport avec la fugue de Charlotte ? »

« Non, bien sur que non… »

« Il n'est pas rare qu'une famille soit égratignée lors d'une telle épreuve. Les personnalités se révèlent. Votre mari n'a peut-être pas démontré un intérêt poussé à la disparition de sa belle-fille… »

« … C'est… »

Sentant la femme en face d'elle sur la brèche, Clarke lâcha du lest et se leva alors, pour faire le tour du salon. Elle nota alors quelques photos ici et là, montrant Charlotte plus jeune, un large sourire aux lèvres sur la plage, au soleil… Cela tranchait radicalement avec la vision d'une Charlotte renfermée qu'elle avait croisée les premières minutes dans le building de l'Eden.

« Charlotte… » Clarke se retourna alors en entendant la voix de la mère de la petite fille « Charlotte était une petite fille si gentille, si douce, si souriante… »

« Vous en parlez comme si ce n'était plus le cas. »

« Je n'ai rien vu, ou je ne voulais pas voir inconsciemment… J'espère faire un second mariage heureux, apporter la stabilité à ma fille. La stabilité d'un foyer, d'une famille… »

« Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ? »

« … »

« Parlez-moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Cette gamine de 12 ans n'a pas fui son chez elle simplement parce qu'elle a été puni de dessert. »

« Je crois… Je crois que mon beau-fils… Lui a fait des choses… »

Clarke se crispa, se retenant de ne pas la secouer un bon coup « Mme Dawson ? »

« Il… Il a abusé d'elle. » lança-t-elle entre deux sanglots

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

« Je… Je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve, et si Charlotte a déjà fais des appels et des signes, je ne les ai pas vu… Je n'ai rien vu. » Elle enfouit alors son visage dans ses mains. Clarke aurait pu la consoler, la soutenir. Mais elle la laissa pleurer, elle la laissa prendre conscience de son erreur, comme une punition pour avoir laissé partir sa fille de 12 ans dans la nature.

« J'aurais du faire quelque chose… J'aurais du… »

« Vous avez engagé du changement. Vous avez demandé le divorce, vous l'avez obtenu. Vous avez une fleuristerie à votre compte. Vous avez repris votre vie en main. »

« … »

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas su. Mon mari voulait que l'on déménage, que l'on oublie Charlotte. Il l'a dénigré, la traitant de mauvaise herbe. Qu'elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait. Je n'ai plus supporté… Et un jour je suis tombée sur des amis à Trevor au centre commercial. Ils parlaient de Charlotte et sa disparition. Ils avaient peur qu'avec la police sur ses traces, ils ne découvrent ce qu'ils lui avaient fais. Lorsque je les ai confrontrés, ils m'ont avoué ce soir de match dans le sous-sol. J'étais horrifiée. Quand je suis revenue à la maison, j'ai mis Trevor au pied du mur. Mon mari, son père, n'a pas supporté les accusations et m'a menacé de partir… Je lui ai dis que c'était la meilleure solution. De toute manière, il était impenssable que je puisse vivre sous le même toit que le violeur de ma fille. Il est parti, avec son fils, en me menaçant de porter plainte pour diffamation si je venais à parler de cette histoire aberrante. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite depuis longtemps. J'ai perdu ma fille à cause de mon aveuglement… Peut-être est-elle mieux loin de moi. Je l'ai cherché, j'ai mis des affiches, sillonné les routes mais rien.»

« … »

Clarke savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver sa fille, nichée à l'Eden, derrière des murs immenses dans le Vermont.

« Quelle mère suis-je ? Je n'ai pas su protéger ma fille. Elle a souffert, sous mon toit… »

« Madame Dawson… »

Les yeux rougis, la femme fixa Clarke, et soudain le cœur de la jolie blonde se brisa : d'un coté comme de l'autre, les Dawson avaient souffert.

« Venez avec moi. »

* * *

La route fut longue et silencieuse. Clarke ne lui avait dis que ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir : un simple interrogatoire. Evidemment Lina Dawson pensait que cela avait à voir avec le viol de sa fille. Alors, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Polis, Mme Dawson n'imaginait pas que, dans quelques instants, son cœur s'arrêterait.

« Attendez ici. »

La femme opina et s'assit sur une chaise dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente. Clarke traversa son poste, sous les regards interloqués de ses collègues.

« Clarke… C'est elle ? » lança Bellamy

« Ou est-elle ? » répondit la jeune femme, sachant que sa propre question répondrait à la sienne

« A coté avec Ray. Tu veux… Tu veux que j'y aille ? »

« Non, c'est à moi de le faire. »

Clarke entra dans son bureau et y trouva Raven et Charlotte, en grande discussion « Hey Clarkie ! J'essayais de faire admettre à Charlotte que la saga Harry Potter était bien au dessus que Star wars. Aide-moi. »

Clarke sourit « Y'a pas de question à se poser. Harry Potter. »

« Ah ah ! Tu vois ! »

Charlotte grimaça avant que Clarke n'intime l'ordre à son amie, et d'un seul regard, de les laisser seules.

« Bon… J'y vais. On se voit plus tard mademoiselle ! »

Une fois la porte fermée, Clarke vint s'asseoir « Alors… Comment trouves-tu mon poste ? »

« Bof… C'est toujours mieux que le trou où on m'a mis. »

« Je sais que tu n'as pas aimé… Mais il se pourrait que ça prenne fin aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tout dépendra de toi à vrai dire. »

« Comment ? »

« Charlotte. Je t'ai promis une chose quand nous étions là-bas, et sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. »

« … »

« Pour se faire, j'ai… J'ai contacté ta mère. » La petite se crispa, baissant le regard « Prends l'info comme tu le sens mais… Sache qu'elle a divorcé. Ils sont partis. » La petite leva les yeux, étonnée « Elle vit seule, elle n'a jamais cessé de te chercher. »

« Elle… Elle sait pour… »

« Oui. Dès qu'elle a su, elle les a mis dehors… Elle n'aurait jamais pu te retrouver à l'Eden. »

« Tu lui as dis que j'étais là. »

« Non. Je voulais te le dire avant. Si tu ne souhaites pas la voir, je peux lui dire que j'avais simplement l'intention de l'entendre pour l'affaire du viol. Et elle serait repartie. »

« … »

« Charlotte, c'est toi qui vois mais… Tu n'es pas seule. Ta mère est là, je suis là. Et sache que cette affaire ne sera finie que lorsque ton connard de demi-frère, qui ne l'est plus maintenant, sera en taule. »

Charlotte hoqueta, amusée, avant de soupirer « J'ai peur… »

« De quoi ? »

« De ce qu'elle pourrait penser de moi. Je… J'ai été salie, je suis plus la même… J'ai fui à l'Eden… »

« Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle en te disant que, peu importe, pour une mère, son enfant est la plus précieuse chose au monde, quoiqu'il se soit passé, elle sera de ton coté, du notre. »

« … »

« A toi de voir. »

Charlotte tritura ses doigts « Tu resteras avec moi. »

« Bien sur. »

Elle inspira alors avant de se lever et de prendre la main de Clarke comme un signe de consentement. Les quelques mètres qui séparèrent le bureau de Clarke de la salle d'interrogatoire furent une éternité pour la petite fille. La belle blonde sentit sa main se crisper sur la sienne et encore plus lorsque sa mère fut en vue. Charlotte se stoppa net.

« Clarke… »

« Ca va aller. Je suis là. » assura Clarke

Et c'est ensemble qu'elles entrèrent. Lorsque le regard de Lina Dawson se posa d'abord sur Clarke puis ensuite sur la petite fille, les pleurs furent automatiques. Mais pour autant, elle resta sur place, apeurée à l'idée de s'approcher de sa fille et que cette dernière ne la repousse. Après des semaines de recherches, elle ne supporterait pas un rejet.

« Cha… Charlotte… Mon Dieu… »

La petite resta figée et muette. Et quand sa mère se leva, elle recula d'un pas, se cachant derrière Clarke.

« Je suis désolée… Chérie, pourras-tu me pardonner… »

Lina tomba à genoux à terre, le visage dans les mains. Charlotte lâcha soudain la main de Clarke et s'approcha doucement jusqu'à sa mère. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, pour obtenir son attention. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Silencieusement, un pardon fut accordé, une promesse fut tenue, et un avenir commença à se dessiner.

Clarke ne put retenir ses larmes lorsque Lina se releva et, après près de deux mois d'absence, prit sa fille dans ses bras. En elle-même, Clarke se fit une dernière promesse : finir cette histoire sur une fin heureuse.

* * *

« Alors… Comment ça va se finir tout ça ? » demanda Raven en ajustant la dernière toile d'araignée au dessus du canapé

« Je ne peux pas reprendre mon poste encore, alors j'ai confié l'affaire à Echo. Je sais qu'après moi, c'est celle qui n'aura aucun scrupule à lui faire peur jusqu'à ce qu'il se pisse dessus en salle d'interrogatoire. » répondit Clarke « A ton avis, carafe tête de mort ou carafe os ? »

« Hm, tête de mort. Les filles arrivent à quelle heure ? »

« Dans moins d'une heure. La collecte des bonbons va bientôt commencer. »

« J'imagine que Madi est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis plus de 3 plombes parce qu'elle peaufine son costume ? » ricana la belle latino

« T'as pas idée. »

« Elle est déguisée en quoi ? »

« Momie. Je crois que ma mère lui a fourni un kilo de bande… »

« Ah pas mal… »

« Au fait, en parlant de ça : je peux savoir ou est ton déguisement ? »

« Hm… Je mise tout sur un maquillage sympa. »

« Tu crains. Et si ta copine arrive avec un costume qui déchire ? »

« T'inquiète, on s'est mise d'accord. On se chargera de la collecte avec les gosses pour que vous ayez du temps pour vous deux… »

« La ferme, t'es lourde. »

« Et toi, t'es chiante. Sérieux. Crève l'abcès. Y'a une telle tension sexuelle entre vous que je me prends des coups de jus. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Finalement, j'ai lâché l'affaire pour le costume ridicule. Madi m'a dit que Lexa ne fêtait jamais Halloween. Je crois que c'est déjà assez pour elle. »

« Tu es bien trop gentille… Ou accro. »

« Du coup, je lui ai laissé le choix du costume. »

« Et le tien ? »

« Vampire. »

« Simple mais efficace. Tu devrais te préparer, je gère le reste. »

Clarke ne se fit pas prier et délaissa ton petit buffet horrifique pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Hey, t'es prête ? »

« Tu peux m'aider pour la dernière bandelette ? »

« La vache, t'as mis le paquet. » ironisa Clarke qui avait du mal à reconnaitre sa fille derrière tous ces bandages.

La jeune femme laissa ses vêtements pour des affaires déchirés et ensanglantés, un maquillage blafard et quelques gouttes de sang au coin des lèvres.

« Lentilles ou pas ? »

« Cache pas tes yeux, c'est ton meilleur atout. »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. »

Madi sourit et coiffa sa mère pour toute réponse. Et quand les Griffin sortirent de la chambre se fut pour voir Raven se faire quelques cicatrices sur le visage « Alors, comment c'est ? »

« C'est le minimum vital… » ironisa Madi

Clarke s'approcha de Raven pour finaliser son maquillage « Hey, à ton avis, elle sera comment Lexa ? Imagine elle met un costume qui te laisse sur le cul… »

« Je l'ai pas invité pour qu'elle finisse dans mon lit. Je l'ai invité parce que c'est une amie et que son fils et ma fille s'entendent bien. »

« Bien sur… Répètes-toi ça un millier de fois pour t'en convaincre, ça marchera peut-être. »

* * *

« Tu crois pas que ça fait too much ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? Tu es magnifique. »

« Le but d'un costume d'Halloween est de faire peur. »

« Mais ton but à toi est de conquérir Clarke. »

« Chut ! » lança vivement Lexa en donnant un coup d'œil vers Aden

« Je m'en fous... » chantonna ce dernier en avança devant les deux jeunes femmes.

« J'adore ce môme. » ironisa Anya « Non, sérieusement, t'es canon, elle va pas pouvoir résister. »

« … »

« Car c'est évidemment le but de ce costume hein ? Parce que niveau mobilité, y'a mieux quand même. Tous ces efforts juste pour une amie, laisse-moi rire. »

« Arrête, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

« Si tu ressors pas de cette soirée sans un baiser et un second rencard, je te renie. »

Lexa haussa les épaules avant de se planter devant la porte des Griffin. Aden fut celui qui sonna.

« Ah ah les voilà ! Bombe le torse Clarkie ! »

« Arrête ! Il est pas question de… Peu importe ce que tu crois, il n'en est pas question. »

« On verra. Il suffit qu'elle porte quelque chose d'attrayant et… »

« C'est Halloween. » lança Clarke en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte « Tu peux me dire comment un costume d'Halloween peut être… » Elle ouvrit et soudain, elle perdit son souffle : devant elle, Lexa déguisée en Elvira Adams, ses longs cheveux plaqués sur le visage, une robe noire moulant ses formes gracieuses et un décolleté qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins « … Attrayant… » souffla la belle blonde, déjà subjuguée.

* * *

« Bonsoir Clarke, j'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en avance ? »

« Que… Quoi ? Hein ? »

« Hey Griffin, t'as pas oublié pourquoi on était là ? » ironisa Anya en voyant le malaise visible de la jolie blonde dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur le corps de Lexa

« Très drôle, entrez. Wow Aden, tu fais un zombie… très crédible. »

« Ouais, Anya m'a couvert de vrais boyaux de ses ex, qu'elle a enterré dans le jardin. Hey salut Raven ! »

« Petit con… » raya Anya tandis que la belle latino la rejoignit « Salut. »

« J'ai du souci à me faire ?! » plaisanta Raven alors qu'elle glissait sa main au creux des reins de sa petite amie

« Pas si tu me restes fidèle. »

« Ok, je suis prévenue. »

Elles s'embrassèrent rapidement devant une Lexa et une Clarke, gênées « Ton… Ton costume est magnifique, tu es… sublime. » balbutia Clarke, qui perdait tous ses moyens devant le corps attractif de Lexa dont la robe ne pouvait laisser échapper la moindre courbe.

« Merci. » lança, d'une fierté à peine dissimulée, la jolie brune. Oui, finalement, en voyant la réaction de Clarke, Anya avait peut-être bien raison : elle pouvait peut-être attendre quelque chose de plus que de simples bonbons et chocolats pour cette soirée.

« Elle est ou Madi ? » demanda Aden, ce qui coupa la contemplation de Clarke pour Lexa

« Oh euh, dans sa chambre, elle ne va pas tarder. Madi ! »

La petite sortit, ajustant ses dernières bandelettes.

« Wow, délire ton costume ! » s'enthousiasma Aden « On récolter un max ! »

« J'espère bien ! Maman, on y va ? La collecte a déjà commencé ! »

« Ah attendez, Ray et moi on va accompagner les enfants. »

« Bah et nous alors ? » s'étonna Lexa

« Clarke n'a pas fini le buffet. On en a pas pour longtemps. Disons que dans une heure on est de retour ! »

Anya et Raven ne laissèrent pas vraiment le choix aux filles et prirent les enfants, qui ne se firent pas prier non plus, et en un claquement de doigt, ils disparurent, laissant Lexa et Clarke seules.

« Ils sont sérieux là ? Je me suis mise en vampire pour… rien ? »

Lexa gloussa « Ils ne sont pas très subtils. »

Clarke sourit à son tour « Certes. Bon bah… Puisque tu es là, un coup de main pour les minis pizzas ? »

« Minis pizzas ? »

« En forme de zombie, viens je te montre. »

* * *

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? » demanda, soucieuse, Raven

Main dans la main avec Anya, elle arpentait les rues du quartier, surveillant attentivement les enfants. Ces derniers les avaient abandonnés pour toquer aux portes et remplir leur seau.

« Entre Lexa et Clarke ? »

« Tu penses qu'une heure ça sera suffisant ? »

« Avec la robe que j'ai mis sur les fesses de Lexa ? J'espère bien qu'en une heure, elles auront eu même le temps de le faire 2 fois ! » railla la joli asiatique

Raven resserra sa main dans la sienne « En parlant de ça… Toi et moi… »

Anya ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Justement… J'y pensais et… Tu fais quoi le week-end prochain ? »

« Rien. Ah moins qu'une belle blonde ne m'invite chez elle pour une pizza et une bière. »

« Hm… Quel hasard, c'est exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. »

« Le hasard fait bien les choses… »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que les enfants ne s'éloignent de nouveau pour une prochaine porte.

« Alors, tu crois que ta mère et la mienne vont enfin se parler ? » demanda Aden « J'aurais jamais cru voir ma mère dans unetelle robe. Elle doit vraiment tenir à la tienne pour faire ce genre de chose. »

« J'en sais rien. Ma mère est têtue. »

« Mais la mienne est déterminée. » sourit Aden

* * *

Lexa découpait consciencieusement ses carottes en lamelles tandis que Clarke finissait la dernière fournée de minis pizzas. La belle brune avait hésité plusieurs fois à engager la conversation, mais à chaque fois elle s'était tût. Elle voyait les aiguilles de la pendule tourner et bientôt ils seraient de retour sans qu'elle n'ait eu la possibilité de faire avancer les choses.

Mais quand Clarke cria soudain, l'occasion lui fut donner de s'approcher de la jeune femme.

« Clarke ? »

« Merde, j'me suis brûlée avec le four ! » dit-elle en se tenant le poignet

« Viens là. »

Lexa lui attrapa la main et fit couler de l'eau froide sur sa brûlure naissante. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre, ce que ne tarda pas à noter Clarke, qui déglutit soudain.

« Mer… Merci. »

« De rien. Nous avons de quoi manger pour 12 pour au moins une semaine. » sourit-elle

« Ouais, y'aura du rab comme ça. »

Elles échangèrent un regard et un silence avant que Clarke ne s'éloigne. Lexa grimaça, se giflant intérieurement d'être aussi coincée. Elle se tourna vers une Clarke qui était déjà occupée à dresser le buffet.

Lexa la rejoignit et compta jusqu'à 3 avant de se lancer « Clarke ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu… Tu n'as toujours pas repris le travail. »

« Nope. »

« Tu… Le procès est dans deux semaines… »

« Je sais et j'espère reprendre avant. »

Seule Raven était au courant des séances chez le psy de Clarke. Cette dernière ne voulait pas en faire étalage et encore moins à son entourage. Les préjugés étaient si vite faits et la rumeur courait certainement que Clarke était dérangée et non apte à reprendre du service.

« J'ai appris pour Charlotte. C'est bien. »

« Ouais. Mon équipe se charge de son violeur et dans les jours à venir, il serait enfermé. »

« Aucun moyen que son père l'en fasse sortir ? »

« Charlotte va témoigner, et ses amis aussi, ceux qui ont participé, aussi. Ils n'ont pas le choix. S'ils ne le font pas, je les poursuivrais jusque dans leur prochaine vie, et les suivantes. »

Lexa gloussa avant de se tourner entièrement ver Clarke « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« As-tu… » elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure

Clarke vit son embarras et s'approcha « Lexa ? »

« Je… Je n'ai pas envie de… Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas ma place… »

« Quoi donc ? Lexa ? »

La jolie brune inspira « As-tu revue Niylah ? »

Clarke frissonna : entendre ce prénom dans la bouche de Lexa était une sensation étrange.

« Qu… Pardon ? »

« Désolée, je… Ce n'était pas, je ne voulais pas… »

« Hey, hey stop. Ca va tu sais. On peut en parler. Après tout, c'est l'enquête. » sourit, rassurante, Clarke

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Mais sentant que ce n'était pas la seule raison, Clarke s'approcha un peu plus « Un problème ? »

« Non, bien sur que non… C'était juste… Une question. »

« Non, c'est faux, c'était pas _juste une question_. Lexa Woods… Serait-elle jalouse ? » ironisa la belle blonde

« Non, non ! » s'empressa de répondre Lexa, mais pas avec assez de conviction pour que Clarke ne lâche le morceau.

« Hey, tu sais… Nous sommes amies alors… »

« … Et si je ne voulais pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Si je ne voulais pas que l'on soit simplement amies, Clarke. »

La belle blonde sentit son corps se faire transpercer par les yeux émeraude de Lexa, ces yeux qui ne la quittaient pas.

« Je… Quoi ? Enfin… On est… On est amies, non ? » paniqua Clarke

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre l'Eden et maintenant ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai souvenir des allusions, des regards, des promesses… Clarke on se tournait autour là-bas, je t'ai même empêché de m'embrasser. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que… Tu t'éloignes. »

« … »

« Ecoute, c'est ok, je suis prête à me prendre un râteau, j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est à cause de la mission ? A cause de… Niylah ? »

Clarke baissa le regard avant de soupirer « Merde ? je suis nulle… »

« Ne dis pas ça… »

« A vrai dire, si : je suis nulle. Je suis nulle comme agent infiltré, je suis nulle comme meilleure amie quand je passe à coté de la vie de mon amie, je suis nulle comme amante… Je suis… »

« Perdue ? »

Clarke la fixa et lui prit la main avant de la conduire au canapé et de s'y asseoir « Ok… J'ai pas été très subtil et encore moins dans la mesure. Je sais ce que j'ai fais : le rentre-dedans, les sous-entendus… Je… Je voulais tout ça. »

« Plus maintenant ? »

« Si, si bien sur que si ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Niylah… »

« Je t'ai dis que ça restait dans le cadre de… »

« Je sais, mais c'est plus forte que moi. Y'a ça et y'a… la réalité des choses. »

« La réalité ? »

« Nous. Regarde-nous : nous sommes si différentes. »

« Mais la différence peut être aussi un atout. »

« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais lorsque tu parlais des différences entre Anya et Raven. Quand tu disais que tu n'y croyais pas. Alors pourquoi ça serait différent entre nous ? »

Lexa comprit alors : ce bref instant à l'hôpital où elle avait décidé de bâtir un mur de défense, ce bref instant où, sans le vouloir, elle avait éloigné Clarke.

« Oh Clarke, non… »

« J'ai compris… »

« Non, tu n'as rien compris. » sourit Lexa « Chaque couple est différent et, franchement, Anya et Raven sont uniques. Nous… C'est… autre chose. »

« … »

« Clarke… Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi au moins une chance. Tu étais si entreprenante et maintenant si distance… C'est difficile pour moi de comprendre et de me situer. »

« Je suis désolée, c'est juste… Qu'en ce moment c'est… le bordel. Entre l'enquête et le reste… »

Lexa soupira « Je ne suis pas pressée. J'aimerais juste savoir s'il y a une quelconque possibilité un jour ou si tu préfères croire que nous pourrions restées amies. »

Clarke la fixa « Tu aimerais ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'on soit plus que des amies ? Moi je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais. Après le rentre-dedans que tu m'avais fais… Je… Je pensais qu'une fois dehors… »

« Je suis désolée… Faut croire que je suis à coté de mes pompes dès que ça te concerne. »

Lexa hoqueta « Certes. Ca peut vouloir dire quelque chose alors, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors… »

« Alors… »

Lexa lui prit les mains « J'ai rarement couru après quelqu'un. A vrai dire, ça n'est jamais arrivé. »

Clarke sourit faiblement « J'aurais tellement aimé te dire que je suis heureuse et que j'ai hâte qu'un _nous_ commence. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… J'ai tant de choses à régler, la première était Charlotte. »

« Et les suivantes ? »

« Cette enquête, Niylah… Reprendre le taff… »

« On a tout notre temps, si tu me confirmes que je n'attendrais pas pour rien. »

Lexa, je dois te dire quelque chose avant… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… Je vois une psy. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Et ? »

« Et… Ca te surprend pas ? »

« Ce qui m'aurait surprise c'est que tu n'en vois pas un. Généralement, après une mission avec un tel niveau d'implication, on a obligation de consulter. »

« Tu… Tu y es passé aussi ? »

« Evidemment. » sourit Lexa « Nous avons un psy affilié au FBI. Lors d'enquêtes intenses, nous avons ordre de le consulter. »

« Et tu l'as déjà vu pour cette affaire ? »

« Bien sur, plusieurs fois même. »

« … »

« Clarke, ce n'est pas une tare. Les bons flics y ont souvent recours. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger là-dessus. »

« … »

Lexa étreignit les mains de Clarke un peu plus dans les siennes, captant son regard « Regarde-moi. Tu es normale, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. »

« Coucher avec un suspect pour avoir des infos, c'est normal ça ? »

« C'est peut-être moralement répréhensible, mais personne ne te dira quoique se soit, sachant les conditions dans lesquelles nous avons vécu les choses. »

« Lors du procès, les faits pourraient être révélés, les gens parleraient… Ma carrière, mes collègues… Tous sauront. »

« Si ce sont des amis, si ta famille sait qui tu es, tu n'as pas de doute à avoir. Les jugements, il y en aura sans cesse. Quoique tu fasses, en bien ou en mal, ça ne sera jamais, soit suffisant soit bien. »

« … »

« Tu as fais ce que tu devais pour réussir et, tu sais quoi ? Tu l'as fais ! Tu as réussi. Tu as bouclé cette enquête, toi qui n'avais jamais fais d'infiltration, toi qui viens d'un bled de moins de 2000 habitants, toi qui mange des ananas sur des pizzas ! » Clarke pouffa de rire « La où je veux en venir c'est que les enfants, Anya, Ray, ta mère, moi… Nous avons cru en toi, et nous avons eu raison. Et ça, jamais personne ne pourra nous l'enlever, pas même les psys, pas même ceux qui se veulent bien pensants. »

Clarke sourit alors et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens « Merci. »

« Je n'ai pas lâché ce laïus simplement pour t'embrasser à la fin, je le pense sincèrement. Et je défendrais quiconque de mettre en doute ça. »

« Tu le voulais ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« M'embrasser. »

« Oh euh… Bah… Je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas mis une telle robe simplement pour recueillir plus de bonbons. »

Clarke lâcha un rire qui soulagea Lexa « Et dire qu'à notre rencontre, c'est toi qui mettais des distances entre nous… »

« Les choses changent, et pas forcément pour le pire, la preuve. Il suffit de se laisser une chance. »

« Tu galères vraiment avec cette robe hein ? »

« Anya m'a forcé. Elle disait que c'était dans la poche avec… »

« Elle avait pas forcément tort, tu es sublime dedans. »

Les joues de Lexa se teintèrent légèrement « Ouais… Ne t'attends pas à ce que je mette ce genre de chose souvent… »

« Alors… Toi et moi… »

« Toi et moi, si tu le souhaites, ça peut devenir quelque chose. »

Clarke sourit faiblement : quelle idiote elle avait été d'hésiter si longtemps, d'avoir eu la bêtise de repousser cette femme qui, heureusement pour elle, était patiente et réfléchie. Elle aurait pu la perdre sur un malentendu, sur une peur démesurée.

Maintenant, les voilà ici, seules, mains jointes et regard perdu dans celui de l'autre. Lentement, elles s'approchèrent et leurs cœurs s'affolèrent. Bientôt elles purent sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Elles fermèrent les yeux presque simultanément, prêtes à recevoir ce contact qu'elles avaient longtemps espéré.

Puis soudain…

« C'EST NOUS ! »

« On est rentrés ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent d'un bon mètre l'une de l'autre en entendant les rires des enfants. Les joues rosies, elles se sourient avant de se lever « Alors cette chasse ? » lança Clarke

« Regarde tout ce qu'on a maman ! »

« Wow, ça engage de belles visites chez le dentiste dans le futur ça ! » sourit-elle

« Alors… C'était concluant ? » murmura Anya vers Lexa

Loin d'elle l'idée de tout lui déballer, mais connaissant son amie, elle n'aurait pas de répit tant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas « A vrai dire, vous êtes revenues un poil trop tôt. »

« Sérieux ? Et merde… C'est Raven qui en avait marre… Je vais la tuer. »

« Anya, stop. Tout va bien. Et tout ira de mieux en mieux. »

« Sûre ? »

« Sûre. »

Lexa regarda alors Clarke s'enthousiasmer des trouvailles des enfants. Elle sourit devant l'air enfantin de la jolie blonde, des interactions qu'elle avait avec son fils. Elle imaginait le genre de soirées familiales qu'ils pourraient tous passer. Les heures de jeux, de rire, de câlins aussi. Oui, elle en était sûre : les choses ne pourraient aller que mieux. D'ailleurs, si l'on y pensait, que pouvait-il se passer à présent ?

 **TBC**


	17. Premier baiser

**Bonsoir mes amis !**

 **Comme promis, voici une (petite) suite qui vous plaira, j'en suis sûre... Du moins jusqu'aux dernières lignes ^^'**

 **Sachez que je suis prête à recevoir tout ce que vous m'enverrez dans la tronche (barbelés, cailloux, flèches... XD)**

 **Sachez aussi que j'avais écris la trame principale de l'histoire il y a bien longtemps... Je ne dis rien de plus, mais j'assume !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Premier baiser**

Clarke ne put dormir cette nuit là. Elle ne cessa de repenser à sa conversation avec Lexa, et ce qui aurait pu en découler si Anya, Raven et les enfants n'étaient pas arrivés si tôt.

Une fois les enfants de retour, il fut quasiment impossible pour les deux jeunes femmes de se retrouver seules pour finir leur discussion. Bien évidemment, le reste de la soirée fut bien plus doux : des regards, des sourires, des perspectives d'avenir bien plus réjouissantes qu'il y a quelques jours.

Après la répartition des bonbons entre les enfants… Et Anya et Raven, ils dinèrent ensemble avant que les Woods ne repartent. Clarke et Lexa s'étaient juste contentées de se souhaiter bonne nuit et d'échanger un sourire. Evidemment, elles auraient aimé plus, mais leur pudeur et leur timidité les empêchèrent de s'étendre en public.

Pourtant, dans l'intimité de leur chambre respective, le téléphone de chacune résonna :

« _Hey…_ »

« Hey… »

« _Je… J'appelais pour te remercier pour remercier pour cette soirée. Aden s'est amusé._ »

« Et toi ? »

« _Moi ?_ »

« Tu as aimé cette… soirée ? »

Clarke put presque imaginer le sourire de Lexa de l'autre coté du combiné. Elle se pelotonna dans sa couette, se confinant dans ses oreillers moelleux.

« _Oui, énormément._ »

« Alors tant mieux. Ca… Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre, quand tu auras le temps. »

« _Avec plaisir._ »

« Sans… Sans les enfants j'entends. »

« _J'avais compris._ » sourit Lexa « _Après demain si tu veux. Les enfants seront à l'école et je pourrais me trouver un moment de libre._ »

« C'est cool ! Sérieux je… Je suis contente, c'était cool ce soir et… Ce qui y a été dit. »

« _Oui, on revient de loin._ » gloussa Lexa « _Il est tard. On se retrouve après-demain midi alors ?_ »

« Oui. On se tient au courant pour l'heure. »

« _Bonne nuit Clarke._ »

La jolie blonde s'endormit ce soir-là, son téléphone contre son cœur.

* * *

« Comment allez-vous ? J'ai été surprise que vous m'appeliez pour prendre rendez-vous. »

« Je sais… Mais… Ca m'arrache de me le dire mais, parler avec vous m'aide à voir les choses plus clairement. Evidemment j'ai Ray, mais c'est pas pareil. Elle me connait, elle me connait trop. Vous, vous voyez les choses avec plus de recul. Vous analysez l'ensemble. »

« Alors, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je… J'ai des faits nouveaux mais… Je sais pas encore les prendre. »

« Dites-moi. »

« On est bien d'accord que tout ce que je vous dis, vous le gardez pour vous ? »

« Sauf si cela peut-être dangereux pour vous ou les autres, ou répréhensibles. »

« Ouais, je crois qu'on est large de ce coté. » Clarke inspira puis souffla longuement « Ok… J'ai… J'ai réglé, en grande partie, l'affaire de Charlotte. »

« Hm je vois. »

« Elle a repris contact avec sa mère, c'est pas encore gagné mais au moins y'a du progrès. Quant à son violeur, il va faire un aller simple en taule. »

« C'est une page qui se tourne donc. »

« Oui, il y en a encore quelques unes… »

« Laquelle par exemple ? »

« Je… A vrai dire… J'ai… Il s'est passé un truc hier soir… C'était Halloween et… On a fait une petite soirée, c'était génial et… »

« Bien. »

« Ouais bien… En fait… C'est compliqué parce que je suis sur un petit nuage dont je n'ai pas envie de redescendre… »

« Pourquoi en redescendriez-vous ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça, c'est toujours comme ça avec moi : tout ce que je touche, je le brise. J'y peux rien, c'est comme une malédiction… »

« Vous parlez sentimentalement ? Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« A vrai dire… Je connais cette personne depuis quelques temps maintenant, on se tournait autour, à vrai dire, je me sentais bien plus à fond sur elle, qu'elle sur moi… »

« Elle ? C'est une femme. »

« Ah euh ouais… Je suis bi. C'est un problème ? »

« Pas vraiment, tant que vous êtes vous-même au courant, tout va bien. » sourit Wendy

« Ouais enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que, oui, c'est… Une collègue. Enfin pas du même bureau mais… »

« Laissez-moi deviner : ne serait-ce pas celle qui s'est infiltrée avec vous ? »

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« J'ai lu votre dossier je vous rappelle, et la teneur de cette mission. »

« Ah ok… En fait… Elle est au FBI, on est pas amené à retravailler ensemble, enfin sauf grosse enquête, mais c'est peu probable alors… Même si elle reste une collègue, ça l'est pas vraiment, et du coup… »

« Clarke, stop. Respirez. » La blonde s'exécuta « Bien. Ce qui vous dérange c'est qu'elle travaille dans le même secteur que vous ? »

« En quelque sorte mais… non, non ça ne me dérange pas, je suis heureuse… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je suis simplement anxieuse. Je foire tout ce que j'entreprends. »

« Ne soyez pas pessimiste. »

« Je suis réaliste. »

« Vuos avez une fille que vous avez particulièrement bien élevée. Vous entreprenez une belle carrière ascendante dans la police. La première, et peut-être unique, mission d'infiltration que vous avez faite a été couronnée de succès. Je trouve que, pour quelqu'un _qui foire tout_ comme vous dites, vous vous en tirez plutôt bien. »

« … »

« Ne vous infligez pas plus de blâmes. Clarke vous êtes une belle personne. Laissez-vous une chance, à vous, à cette femme et à votre entourage qui pourrait en bénéficier comme votre fille. »

Clarke sourit en pensant aux interactions entre sa fille et Lexa ou encore avec Aden. Ils s'étaient si bien entendus en quelques minutes.

« Vous souriez, c'est rare ici. »

« Je… Ouais, j'imagine. »

« Clarke, donnez-vous du mou : vous revenez d'une mission éprouvante, vous avez le droit de souffler, d'être heureuse, de penser à vous. »

« Je sais, je sais. Le problème n'est pas que je me l'accorde. Le problème c'est qu'une fois que je l'ai, j'ai cette faculté magique de tout foutre en l'air. »

« Pourquoi cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente ? »

« … »

« Il semblerait que cette femme soit un changement notable dans votre vie. Peut-être, devriez-vous prendre les choses autrement à présent et penser positivement, ça vous changerait, non ? »

Clarke sourit « Ouais, probablement. »

« Avez-vous réglé la question Niylah ? »

« Non je… J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps… »

« Le procès approche, il serait bien d'y penser. »

« Je sais. »

« En avez-vous parlé à votre future compagne ? »

« Oh euh… Elle a évoqué son nom mais… On a dévié sur autre chose. » rougit Clarke

« Je vois… Pensez-y. Il serait idiot que vous loupiez ce qui pourrait être une belle et grande histoire simplement par peur et appréhension. »

Clarke soupira alors : oui, elle y repenserait.

* * *

« Ray, je suis dans la merde. »

« Non mais tu t'es vue ? Sérieusement, on dirait une gamine à son premier rencard, c'est ridicule. »

« La ferme. Je t'ai pas demandé de venir pour te foutre de moi. »

« Ok, ok, désolée… Bon alors, tu vas l'emmener où ? »

Clarke se figea et devant son air pétrifié, Raven haussa un sourcil « Attends, tu l'as invité à déjeuner mais tu sais pas où ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien moi ! Je lui ai demandé comme ça. »

« Et maintenant, t'es coincée… »

« Merde… »

« Et pourquoi tu fais juste pas ça ici ? Après tout, ça sera plus rapide de passer du dessert au… dessert. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « T'es con… Mais j'ai rien préparé. »

« Anya m'a dit que les pâtes étaient son péché mignon. »

« Les pâtes ? Un premier rencard et je lui sors des pâtes ?! Elle va se foutre de moi… »

« Ou elle va te sauter au cou. Hey, je suis pas sûre qu'elle soit du genre : 4 étoiles, dentelles et cristal. Vois simple et efficace. »

Clarke sourit alors « Ouais, on va faire simple… J'ai pas les moyens de faire plus sophistiqué. »

« Tu les as, mais avec Lexa, je suis sûre qu'aller droit au but est bien mieux. »

Clarke regard alors sa cuisine « Je vais quand même devoir aire un minimum de préparation. » puis elle se figea et fixa Raven « Mais avant ça, je dois faire quelque chose. Ray, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

* * *

Elle tritura ses doigts nerveusement. Elle connaissait ce lieu, elle avait déjà été à cette place où elle visitait des détenus. Elle savait aussi combien la rencontre pouvait être intense et nerveuse. Elle était seule dans cette sale aux murs gris. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait et pourtant, c'était une inconnue. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne put que retenir sa respiration.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son cœur tressauta et une petite douleur s'y logea. Elle aurait probablement du se lever, la saluer, mais elle resta figée sur place, comme si son corps était coulé dans du béton : lourd et douloureux.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face d'elle et que le bracelet argenté qu'elle portait autour du poignet fut relié à un anneau de la table, Clarke trembla. Soudain, les souvenirs de sa « vie » à l'Eden ressurgirent.

Niylah avait terriblement changé : un mois en prison l'avait littéralement transformé : elle avait perdu du poids, ses cheveux étaient ternes et attachés en une queue de cheval basse sans prétention. Son visage non maquillé était habillé de cernes sombres, son regard étant vide. Non, il n'était pas vide… A cet instant, lorsqu'il se posa sur Clarke, il était empli de rancœur, de haine et de colère. Tant et si bien que Clarke en frissonna de regrets et de culpabilité.

Puis elle se souvint les raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue ici, elle se souvenait du lieu où elles se trouvaient et elle reprit un semblant de contenance. Même si elle ne portait actuellement plus le badge de la police, Ray avait réussi à convaincre son boss de lui obtenir un accès prioritaire afin de pouvoir la faire parler et faire basculer définitivement le procès en leur faveur.

« Bonjour Niylah. »

« … »

« J'imagine que… Tu sais à présent qui je suis. »

« Pas vraiment. Eclaire-moi. »

Le ton glacial de la jeune femme fit souffrir Clarke mais cette dernière le prit comme une punition méritée.

« Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin. Je suis flic. »

« Clarke… » soupira Niylah qui esquissa un léger sourire ironique « C'est étrange, ça te va bien mieux qu'Eliza. »

« Ouais… »

« J'imagine que la jeune femme cassée que j'avais rencontrée n'a jamais existé. Que ta vie est bien loin de celle d'Eliza… Tout n'était que mensonge. »

« … »

« Les méthodes des flics ont bien changé… Ils sont décidément prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins… C'est affligeant. »

« Niylah… »

La jeune femme détourna le regard, coupant l'élan à Clarke « Oh tu n'as pas à te justifier. Dis-moi une chose : jouir entre mes doigts était prévu au programme ? » Clarke se figea, ses joues prenant une teinte pourpre « Ou encore t'unir à moi ? Dis-moi _Clarke Griffin_ , coucher avec un suspect était-ce une volonté personnelle ou une demande de ta hiérarchie ? »

« Non, tu n'y es pas… Ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas… »

« C'était tout sauf ce que je pensais que c'était : tu as joué avec moi, tu m'as utilisé, de la pire manière qui soit. Je me demande bien jusqu'où tu aurais été… Quoique, peu importe, visiblement, dans l'Eden, rien n'existe réellement n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Pas d'acte de mariage, donc pas de mariage en soi. » Niylah serra la mâchoire « J'ai certainement mes torts… Mais toi, _Clarke_ , tu es définitivement de cette race d'humains qui m'ont fait me tourner vers l'Eden. »

« Ecoute-moi, juste quelques instants. »

« … »

« Tu as raison, j'ai mes torts, je n'aurais jamais du faire ce que j'ai fais et si je te disais que j'ai été dépassée par les événements, ça ne plaiderait pas en ma faveur. »

« … »

« J'ai été la pire des garces, je le sais. Tu as été franche avec moi, et moi, je n'ai fais que te mentir : qui j'étais, d'où je venais, ce que je voulais… Mes sentiments… »

« As-tu jamais ressenti quelque chose pour moi au moins ? »

« Là était la question… Ce n'était certainement pas ce que toi, tu ressentais pour moi. »

« … »

« Mais je tiens à toi Niylah, j'ai crée des liens avec toi, j'ai appris à te connaitre, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Niylah hoqueta avant de dodeliner la tête « Tu es pathétique. Tu m'as mise dans ton lit, tu as partagé des choses plus qu'intimes avec moi. Que crois-tu que, moi, j'ai ressenti avec toi ? Et que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai compris qui tu étais et ce que tu m'avais fais, ce que tu nous avais fait à tous. »

« … »

« Tu penses que j'ai fais du mal à ces gens à l'Eden ? Mais tu n'imagines pas la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsque l'on m'a mis les menottes. »

« J'ai plaidé ta cause, j'ai témoigné de l'aide que tu m'avais apporté, à moi et Charlotte. »

« … Quelle bonté d'âme, vraiment. »

« Arrête. C'est mon métier Niylah : aider les gens, les sauver. »

« C'est ce que je faisais aussi. »

« C'est ce que tu pensais faire… Mais les choses ont dégénéré, les Wallace et Ryce sont devenus incontrôlables et ce qui était avant tout une arche de Noé pour des âmes perdues, se transforma en chambre à gaz pour des centaines de personnes. »

« … »

« L'Eden était peut-être en premier lieu, quelque chose de positif, et ça aurait pu l'être, mais l'extrémisme qui y fut insufflé a tout brisé. Des gens ont été tués, des centaines d'autres exterminés pour qu'une poignée survivent sans encombre. Tu peux me dire quels dirigeants saint d'esprit et foncièrement bons auraient fait cela ? »

« … »

« Les choses semblaient idylliques, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que l'Eden n'était plus le paradis pour lequel tu avais postulé en premier. Je sais ce que tu voulais faire, ce sais que tu ne cherchais à aider ces personnes, celles qui ont été déçues par la vie, par leur passé. Toi-même tu m'as raconté ton histoire… »

« La mienne, au moins, était vraie. »

« … »

« Comment veux-tu que je te crois à présent… »

« Parce que tu as devant toi Clarke Griffin, agent de police. Mais si tu me regardes bien, Eliza n'est pas si éloignée de moi. Et ce qui t'a plu chez elle, tu le retrouveras chez moi. »

« … »

« Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes certes, mais, crois-moi, je suis là, je resterai là jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à te convaincre que tu ne t'es pas entièrement trompé sur mon compte et, qu'au final, nous avons la même visée. »

« Que veux-tu de moi ? »

« Que tu m'aides. »

Niylah sourit ironiquement « Je ne témoignerai pas contre l'Eden. »

« Pas cotre l'Eden, mais contre Ryce. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Comme je l'ai dis : l'Eden avait une visée altruiste et fondamentalement bonne à la base, mais Ryce l'a perverti en quelque chose de bien plus négatif. Il ne mérite pas ce que les gens pensent de lui. Il est loin d'être un saint, il est loin d'être altruiste, il est même très loin d'être l'ange que tu penses. »

« … »

« Et tu le sais, sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais aidé, tu n'aurais jamais aidé Charlotte. »

Niylah soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va. Les choses ont été dures pour elle aussi. Mais j'ai tenu ma promesse. Et je tiendrai la mienne pour toi. »

« Ta promesse ? »

« Je prendrai soin de toi. »

Une nouvelle fois, Niylah hoqueta et détourna le regard « Comment ? Moi au fond de ma cellule et toi roucoulant avec une autre à l'extérieur ? »

« … »

« Je ne suis pas stupide… »

« Je tiens à toi. »

« Ah oui ? Comment ? On peut coucher sans sentiments, en tout cas, tu en es la preuve… »

« Si vraiment je me fichais de toi, je ne serais pas là. »

« Tu es là parce que tu as besoin de moi. Mais c'est vain, je ne dirais rien. »

« Niylah… »

« Non. Même si Ryce a ses torts et ses défauts, je crois en ce que j'ai accompli, ce que j'aurais pu accomplir, ce que l'Eden a apporté à des centaines de gens. Et pour ces raisons, je préfère camper sur les positions, sur mes convictions, rester moi-même… Ce que tu n'as pas su faire. Tu n'as surement pas oublié les raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais tournée vers l'Eden. »

« … »

« Tu sais donc que cette énième trahison finira de me convaincre que le monde est pourri et que les gens de ton espèce, ceux qui profitent, ceux qui se jouent des autres, sont légion. »

« … »

Niylah se leva « Nous avons fini. Et tu ne reviendras plus. »

Les espoirs de Clarke de toucher la jeune femme s'étaient envolés lorsque cette dernière tourna le dos et demanda à sortir.

« Niylah, attends ! »

« Non. Désolée Clarke. Je suis fatiguée. Peu importe si j'écope de 10 années de plus en taule… Je préfère encore ça que de me retrouver dans un monde où des personnes telles que toi existent. »

Et alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Niylah s'apprêta à disparaitre, Clarke se leva à son tour « Tua s raison en ce qui me concerne. Mais je tiens mes promesses. Je t'aiderai, que tu veuilles l'aide d'une personne telle que moi ou non. »

Niylah fronça les sourcils, mais ne pipa mot, sortant de la salle sans se retourner, sous la déception de Clarke. Cette dernière soupira et repensa à tout ce que Niylah avait dit, son cœur se serra alors.

* * *

« Et merde, quelle cruche… Comment on peut louper des pâtes… »

Clarke se serait donné des claques : l'esprit ailleurs, elle avait complètement loupé la cuisson de ses pâtes, et vu l'heure, elle n'avait plus le temps d'en refaire. Alors quand on sonna à la porte, elle grommela encore et toujours. Elle ouvrit avec un air dépité sur le visage, ce qui inquiéta Lexa « Clarke ? Ai-je loupé le coche ? »

« Qu…Quoi ? Non, non… Entre. »

« Un problème ? »

« Rien, j'ai… J'espère que tu n'avais pas vraiment faim. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai cramé les pâtes. »

« Trop cuites ? »

« Nope. »

« Pas assez ? »

« A vrai dire… » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa la casserole qui servit à cuire les pâtes, ou du moins c'est ce que pensa Lexa car en voyant le fond de la casserole, elle grimaça « Sérieusement ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

« En fait… J'ai… Oublié de mettre l'eau dedans… »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Te moque pas ! »

« Désolée mais… C'est trop drôle. Comment t'as pu louper des simples pâtes ? »

« Je… J'avais la tête ailleurs… »

« A cause de moi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, pas tout à fait. »

« Raconte. »

Clarke s'assit au comptoir, Lexa en face d'elle « Un verre de blanc ? »

« Avec plaisir. Alors ? »

Et tout en servant deux verres, Clarke soupira « J'ai… J'ai été voir Niylah ce matin. »

« Oh… Et alors ? Vu ta tête et celles des pâtes, j'imagine que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. »

« Pas vraiment. Elle refuse de parler, elle refuse d'ailleurs de me revoir. On peut pas la blâmer. »

« Clarke, tu as fais ce que tu devais faire pour… »

« Dis-moi la vérité. Tu l'aurais fais à ma place ? Tu aurais couché avec elle ? T lui aurais fais miroité des choses ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais, mais en sachant que des vies étaient en jeu, j'aurais fait mon possible pour parvenir à mes fins. Alors… Peut-être que oui, j'aurais fias la même chose. Et c'est peut-être aussi la raison qui me pousse à te comprendre et ne pas t'en vouloir. Et, je dois t'avouer une chose… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je… J'avais peur. »

« Peur ? De quoi ? »

« Que tu ne la revois et que… Je sais que vous avez beaucoup partagé ensemble, vous avez crée un lien indéfectible et… »

« Attends, attends… T'es pas en train de me dire que tu es jalouse de Niylah ? »

« Pas vraiment… Ou peut-être… un peu ? » Elle soupira « Je sais, c'est idiot mais… Vous avez tant partagé… »

Clarke sourit avant de poser sa main sur la sienne « Nous partagerons bien plus, crois-moi. »

Lexa sourit alors « Du coup, on mange quoi ? »

« Pizza ? Je sais ça craint pour un premier rencard : je t'invite chez moi, avec une pizza… Bonjour le romantisme. »

« Si j'avais voulu que ça soit romantique, j'aurais accordé mes sous-vêtements. »

Clarke se figea et la fixa « Qu… Quoi ? Répète ? »

Lexa pouffa de rire avant de faire le tour du comptoir et de se poster devant une Clarke encore sous le choc « J'en ai marre d'attendre… Et cette frustration à Halloween n'a fait qu'accroitre mon envie de gouter à tes lèvres. »

Prise au dépourvu, Clarke ne put que rester sur place lorsqu'elle vit Lexa approcher, poser ses mains sur sa taille, se coller à elle et s'approcher de son visage « Tu dis rien ? »

Clarke la fixa avant d'esquisser un sourire timide « Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? »

« Hm… Rien, montre-moi plutôt. »

« Te montrer quoi ? »

« Combine tu aurais voulu que je sois à la place de Niylah… »

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement avant de prendre le visage de Lexa entre ses mains et de combler les derniers millimètres en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, pulpeuses, de la belle brune. En un quart de seconde, Lexa prit le relai et n'hésita pas à approfondir l'échange en caressant de sa langue la commissure de ses lèvres dans un léger gémissement. Galvanisée par cet élan, Clarke glissa une de ses mains dans le dos de Lexa, ses doigts suivant les vertèbres de sa colonne, tandis que l'autre s'engouffra dans sa chevelure. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle imaginait Lexa l'entendre aussi. Sa peau frissonnait au contact des mains de la jolie brune sur elle.

Un premier baiser qui dura une éternité selon elles, mais en réalité seulement quelques secondes de bonheur où les gestes en quémandaient d'autres, bien moins chastes. Et quand elles se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ce fut pour que Lexa conduise Clarke sur le canapé. Elle la poussa littéralement dessus et s'assit sur ses cuisses.

« Ok… Je… M'imaginais notre première fois bien plus… romantique. » ironisa Clarke

« On a plus 15 ans. Les rencards où il faut absolument sortir au restau avec un ciné à la clé… On a passé ce stade non ?! »

« Je… Euh… Ouais, carrément. »

Lexa gloussa « Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je n'ai aucune règle dans le style : coucher au 3ième rencard. »

« Ouais, t'as raison, c'est totalement dépassé ça. »

Lexa se pencha et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou et sa nuque, quelques mèches de cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le visage.

« Ok… Du coup… On oublie la pizza ? »

Lexa hoqueta « Qui sait… Ca creuse le sport… »

Lexa prenait totalement le contrôle de la situation et c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela. Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas montrer une façade faible. Alors, elle attrapa la taille de Lexa et en un mouvement rapide et efficace, elle bascula la jeune femme pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle « Laisse-moi mener la danse, au moins une fois. »

« Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? »

« Absolument pas. » ricana Clarke « Mais ça doit pas être bien compliqué. J'ai le mode d'emploi de mon corps, j'imagine qu'il est assez similaire au tien. » gloussa-t-elle

« J'ai une notice plus complexe. »

« Alors je la découvrirai point par point. » dit-elle en papillonnant ici et là des baisers, faisant tomber une à une les barrières de Lexa, au rythme de quelques soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Et entre deux soupirs, Lexa réussit à articuler un « Ta chambre ? » que Clarke saisit au vol. Elle se leva, entraina Lexa à sa suite.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, et en un claquement de doigt, elles se retrouvèrent sur le lit, à moitié nues, Lexa dominant largement l'échange. Clarke était novice en la matière, mais elle aurait aimé prendre le dessus. Mais il fallait bien le reconnaitre : Lexa ne lui laissait aucun répit, s'attaquant un moment à sa poitrine, avant de descendre ses attentions plus au sud, Clarke fermant les yeux de plaisir.

« Le… Lexa… »

« Shh… Laisse-moi faire… » soupira avec plaisir la jolie brune qui ne tarda pas à faire s'écrouler la dernière barrière textile la séparant de ce qu'elle convoitait.

Mais soudain, elle sentit la main de Clarke se poser sur son front « Clarke ? »

« Je… Attends, je… »

Lexa sourit et se redressa « On peut attendre. »

« Non… J'en ai envie… »

« Tu as peur et c'est normal. On ira doucement… »

Clarke se redressa alors et fronça les sourcils « Merde, j'ai jamais été la pucelle du groupe pourtant ! »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Pucelle, tu ne le seras bientôt plus… Liasse-moi faire, juste pour cette fois. »

Clarke lui caressa le visage « Merde, ça aurait quand même pu être romantique. Je sais pas moi : des roses, un bon repas… Au lieu de ça, tu as eu droit à des pâtes cramées et une godiche en guise de partenaire. »

Lexa lui retourna le geste « J'ai espoir que tu m'envoies au 7ième ciel bientôt. Je mise beaucoup sur ton opiniâtreté. »

Clarke se détendit alors et se recoucha, poussée légèrement par Lexa qui continua alors ses tendres attentions jusqu'à papillonner de langoureux et doux baisers entre ses cuisses jusqu'à son intimité où Clarke lâcha un hoquet de surprise avant qu'une avalanche de gémissements et de soupirs de plaisir ne prennent le relai.

Complètement soumise à ses caresses et baisers, Clarke comprit alors que cette nuit, et les suivantes, changeraient sa vie pour toujours. Pas seulement physiquement, mais sur tous les plans que l'on puisse rêver de vivre. Lorsque leur peau se souda par la sueur des ébats et que leurs souffles, épuisés, s'évaporèrent en une silencieuse respiration, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant.

* * *

Ce genre de bruit sourd que l'on perçoit juste avant de se réveiller, comme un écho étouffé par l'eau lorsque l'on est immergé. Un écho qui devient de plus en plus clair à mesure que le sommeil s'évapore pour laisser place au réveil.

Un bang, puis une voix qui répète quelque chose… Mais ce n'était pas clair, jusqu'à ce que le « bang » soit plus prononcé, comme juste à coté d'elle. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa instinctivement. Lorsqu'elle comprit, il était trop tard.

* * *

Madi avait passé une journée exécrable : son contrôle s'était mal passé, elle s'était disputée avec ses amies et pour finir, elle loupa son bus, la forçant à rentrer à pieds. Elle aurait pu appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne la chercher, mais Madi avait besoin de cette dizaine de minutes de marche pour souffler et revenir à la maison, souriante.

« Maman, t'es là ? » lança la petite tandis qu'elle referma derrière elle la porte.

Elle laissa tomber son sac à dos au sol et fronça les sourcils : la veste de sa mère était là, une légère odeur de brulé planait.

« Maman ? »

Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de sa mère et ouvrit la porte. Son regard se balada dans la pièce avant de se poser sur le lit et deux formes émergeant des draps. Elle se figea jusqu'à ce que Lexa n'apparaisse, se redressant vivement. Elles se fixèrent, muettes, avant que Madi ne balbutie une excuse bidon et qu'elle ne ressorte de la chambre.

« Et merde… » souffla Lexa qui se tourna instantanément vers une Clarke encore profondément endormie. L'envie de la réveiller par un baiser était forte, mais elle n'imaginait pas la panique qui pourrait s'emparer d'elle si elle lui disait que Madi venait de les surprendre.

Elle s'extirpa discrètement hors du lit, enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre, la jolie blonde toujours endormie.

Lexa retrouva Madi qui se faisait un sandwich beurre de cacahuète et confiture au comptoir de la cuisine. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise face à quelqu'un, et encore moins face à une enfant de 10 ans. Elle s'approcha, un léger sourire crispé aux lèvres « Hey… Salut… »

« Salut. » lança Madi, occupée à tartiner son pain

« Ecoute euh… C'est…C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Madi posa son sandwich et la fixa « Ah bon ?! »

« Oui enfin… Tu sais… »

« Maman m'a pas dit que tu venais ce soir… »

« A vrai dire… On devait déjeuner ensemble ce midi. »

« Ah… Oh ok, je vois. » Elle se tourna vers la poêle et haussa un sourcil « Je comprends mieux : à défaut de manger des pâtes, vous vous êtes… occupées comme vous pouviez. » ironisa-t-elle

« Ah ouais… On peut dire ça… Ecoute… »

« C'est ok tu sais. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Toi et ma mère, si ça se fait, c'est ok pour moi. »

« … »

« Et je pense que c'est ok pour Aden aussi. On en a parlé. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna la jeune femme « Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. Alors… Tu as dormi ici, avec ma mère ? Vous avez fait des trucs… genre d'adulte ? »

« Genre quelque chose comme ça oui. » sourit Lexa, un peu plus détendue

« Hm ok… T'en veux un ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Il s'est passé quoi avec la casserole ? »

« Ta mère a voulu cuire les pâtes… Sans mettre d'eau. »

Madi la fixa, incrédule « Elle fait pas ça d'habitude. »

« Elle était distraite. » gloussa Lexa « D'ailleurs… Tu m'autorises à fouiller dans les placards ? »

« Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« Macaroni au fromage ? »

« Cool ! Aden va venir ? »

« J'irais le chercher après ses cours. »

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une Clarke à peine réveillée en sortit. Elle se figea en voyant Lexa et Madi, côte à côte, préparant ce qui ressemblait à un diner.

« Hey maman, Lexa fait des macaronis ! » s'enjoua la petite fille

« Su… Super… Euh… Madi ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu… Tu peux aller ranger tes affaires et faire tes devoirs, je… Je vais continuer avec Lexa. »

« Okayyy… » Gémit la petite, clairement déçue

Une fois seules, Clarke se posta devant Lexa « J'y crois pas… C'est totalement la honte… Me dis pas qu'elle… »

« Elle n'a rien vu de compromettant. Je l'ai entendu arriver. »

« Putain, la honte… sérieux. »

« Madi est une petite fille réfléchie et intelligente. » assura Lexa « Elle a très bien compris et n'a rien demandé de plus. »

« Merde, j'imagine déjà les questions gênantes… »

« Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. »

« Ouais, j'aurais quand même préféré que ça soit pas en trouvant ma copine à poil dans mon lit. »

Lexa se figea et se tourna vers elle « Ta… Copine ?! »

Clarke, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, blêmit en la regardant « Ouais enfin… Je… » et en voyant le sourire mutin de Lexa, elle se détendit et son ton fut plus assuré « Bah… On s'entend bien et, soyons franches, ce déjeuner était… peu banal mais génial, non ? »

« En effet… Même s'il me laisse sur ma faim. »

« Pardon ? »

« A part ton corps, je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose ce midi. »

Clarke rougit alors et détourna le regard « J'aurais clairement pu faire plus romantique pour notre première fois. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je sais pas : un repas digne d'un 4 étoiles, des roses, un bain moussant et des dizaines de bougies parfumées autour… »

« Ce que j'ai eu m'a satisfait amplement, je t'assure… Même si je ne dis pas non à un prochain bain moussant parfumé. » dit-elle en donnant un léger coup d'épaule « J'aurais, j'espère, bientôt l'occasion de revenir… »

Clarke sourit de plus belle, accueillant la perspective de revoir Lexa chez elle au plus vite « J'adore l'idée. »

« Je finis le repas et je pars chercher Aden. »

« Tu… Il va poser des questions. »

« La seule qu'il risque de poser est : pourquoi ça s'est pas fait avant. » ricana Lexa « Mon fils et ta fille semblent avoir pas mal de ressources et d'atomes crochus. »

« Elle t'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Et c'est réciproque pour Aden envers toi. Si déjà nos enfants respectifs apprécient l'autre et qu'ils sont loin d'être contre l'idée d'un nous deux… Alors… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous empêcher d'être ensemble ? »

« Rien, j'en ai bien peur. Tu pourrais être coincée avec moi pour un moment, es-tu prête à prendre ce risque ? »

« J'aime le danger. »

« Etre armée peut aussi aider. »

« Aussi oui. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant que Madi ne refasse surface « c'est bon, je peux revenir ?! »

* * *

La soirée fut quasi idyllique : Lexa et Aden restèrent jusqu'à ce que la fatigue n'appelle Aden et qu'il ne s'endorme sur l'épaule de sa mère alors qu'ils s'étaient mis devant le pôle express, film de Noel préféré de Madi.

Et tandis que Clarke bordait Madi, qui tomba littéralement de sommeil dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller, Lexa enfila sa veste et tenta de faire de même avec son fils.

« De l'aide ? » sourit Clarke

« Je vai, quoiqu'il arrive, devoir le réveiller pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. »

« Tu sais, le canapé peut faire lit aussi. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Oui et ? »

« Bah, il suffirait juste d'un petit mouvement et ton fils, n'aurait même pas à bouger… »

« Hm… Il faudrait donc que je revienne le chercher demain ? »

« Ou... »

« Ou ? »

« Ou tu dors ici avec moi et demain matin je te fais mes pancakes surprise. »

« Tes pancakes surprise ? ET c'est ça consiste en quoi ? »

« Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise. Alors, t'en dis quoi ? »

« La proposition est alléchante… »

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et la prit par la taille « Y'a pas que ça qui est alléchant… »

« Très subtil, très romantique. »

« J'ai couché avec toi lors de notre premier rencard, après notre premier baiser et sans même avoir eu à faire le repas… On repassera pour le romantisme. Alors, tu restes ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres « Je te laisse te charger du canapé. Je range la vaisselle. »

Clarke s'exécuta et en un habile coup de main, elle transforma le canapé en lit deux places sur lequel Aden prit ses marques. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures avant de poser sur lui une couverture épaisse et de s'assurer qu'il soit confortablement installé. Lorsque Lexa revint, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de rejoindre Clarke dans sa chambre.

« Je prends le coté droit. » lança Clarke légèrement « Mais si tu as une préférence pour ce coté… On peut… s'arranger. »

« Le gauche me va très bien. Tu aurais quelque chose à me prêter pour la nuit ? »

« Tu veux dire : autre que mes bras ? »

« Je veux dire : autre que tes bras oui. » gloussa la jeune femme

« J'ai ça ! »

Clarke bondit hors du lit et fouilla sa commode pour en sortir un large T-shirt d'AC DC gris foncé et un pantalon de pyjama gris clair « Ca ira ? »

« Parfait. Je t'emprunte la salle de bain. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa revint tandis que Clarke était déjà sous les draps, prête à accueillir Lexa. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se gloussa sous la couette, directement dans les bras de la jolie blonde.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence apaisant, Lexa soupira « Je pourrais m'y habituer tu sais. »

« A quoi ? »

« A tout ça : toi, moi, les enfants, tes bras dans ce lit… Tes pancakes surprise, même si je ne sais pas encore en quoi ça consiste. Bref, tout ça me plait. »

« Et ça me plait que ça te plaise. » confia Clarke en resserrant son étreinte « Je suis heureuse. »

« Tu parles comme si c'était un constat que tu n'avais plus fait depuis longtemps… »

« C'est le cas. J'ai rencontré des gens, mais… jamais ça n'avait pris autant d'importance qu'avec toi. »

Lexa sourit « Je ne pensais pas qu'après Costia ? je puisse un jour retrouver cette sensation. »

« Quelle sensation ? »

« La plénitude, le bonheur, la simplicité d'un repas en famille et d'une soirée ensemble sur un canapé. »

« Elle te manque ? »

« Je mentirais en disant que non. J'y pense à chaque fois que je vois Aden, il lui ressemble de plus en plus. Il a hérité de son calme et de son aspect réfléchi. Moi je suis un peu plus rentre-dedans, elle savait me calmer, me détendre. J'étais l'impulsive du couple. »

« J'ai peu de mal à le croire ça… » ironisa la belle blonde

« Ah oui ? » Lexa se redressa et se tourna pour surplomber Clarke « Je suis aussi la dominante. »

Clarke gloussa « Ah ouais ? »

« Tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte ce midi ? Etonnant… Tu étais pourtant très… Enfin… Peu… »

« Peu ? Peu ?! »

Par orgueil, Clarke se redressa, entrainant Lexa qui ne put rien faire que de retomber sur son dos « Miss Griffin serait-elle vexée ? »

« Pas vexée… » Elle l'embrassa avec virulence « Gourmande… »

« Madi dort à coté… »

« On sera discrètes, non ? »

« Ca dépendra de toi. » ironisa Lexa « On peut pas dire que tu étais discrète… »

« Hey ! Tu… Tu m'as pas laissé le choix ! Tu étais plutôt... convaincante. »

« J'essayais de t'enseigner les bases… Voyons voir si tu as appris quelque chose. »

« Je suis plutôt bonne élève en général. »

« Prouve-le. » sourit Lexa

* * *

Le lendemain fut si idyllique que Clarke pensait qu'elle vivait un rêve et qu'à tout instant, elle se réveillerait seule dans son lit, sa fille se préparant pour l'école.

Mais, au contraire, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la sensation du corps de Lexa sur son flanc droit fut plus qu'agréable. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas été question de qui dormait à quel coté… Les corps et les draps s'étaient emmêlés une large partie de la nuit, épuisant les jeunes femmes qui avaient entamé une grasse matinée, tandis que Madi s'était réveillée et avait trouvé Aden endormi dans le canapé.

« Hey… Hey, réveille-toi. »

Aden grommela avant de cligner des yeux et de la fixer, aussi incrédule qu'elle sur le fait qu'il avait dormi sur le canapé.

« T'as dormi ici ? »

« Faut croire… » Il se redressa et s'étira « J'imagine que nos mères ont décidé de prolonger la soirée. » ricana-t-il

Madi haussa un sourcil « On fait quoi du coup ? »

« Bah rien… Elles vont bien finir par se réveiller… On déjeune ? »

« Pancakes ? »

« Yep ! »

Et ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard que Clarke et Lexa sortirent de la chambre, visiblement heureuses, mais quelque peu fatiguées.

« Hey les marmottes ! » lança Aden

« Hey les enfants… Aden, tu as bien dormi sur le canapé ? »

« Ouais ça allait. Et toi ? »

Lexa fixa son fils d'un regard noir avant de soupirer « Comme un loir, mon fils. »

Est-ce que ça veut dire que Lexa et Aden vont venir ici souvent ? » lança Madi tout en nappant les pancakes de sirop.

« Oh euh bah… Oui, ils vont venir souvent. »

« Et dormir aussi ? »

« Euh… Ca pourrait être sympa mais, ça va devenir un peu petit… Sur le long terme. »

« Bah on aura qu'à déménager ! En plus mon futur collège est trop loin de l'appart', je serais obligée de prendre un bus ! »

Madi lança cette phrase si légèrement qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de la portée qu'elle avait. Entamant ses pancakes, elle ne vit pas le regard que s'échangèrent Clarke et Lexa, agrémenté par un léger sourire de part et d'autre.

Finalement Lexa et Aden durent repartir afin que l'ado aille en cours. La jolie brunette promit de revenir chez les Griffin le plus vite possible.

* * *

« Un changement dans votre vie. »

« Pardon ? »

« Un changement positif même. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca expliquerait le sourire accroché à votre visage depuis votre entrée dans mon bureau. »

« … »

« Je ne vous jugerais, au contraire. Si vous êtes heureuse, c'est que votre histoire tourne plutôt bien. »

« Plutôt oui. » sourit Clarke

« Si vous désirez m'en parler… »

« Il s'agit de la même personne, ma collègue je veux dire. Enfin qui n'est plus vraiment ma collègue étant donné que je n'ai pas remis les pieds à mon poste depuis 15 jours au moins. » railla la belle blonde, amèrement

« Je sais que ça dure et que l'impatience vous gagne. »

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir si j'approche au moins du but ? Je veux dire… Je m'ouvre non ? Je parle. »

Wendy sourit et ferma le dossier qu'elle tenait en main « A vrai dire… J'aimerais aborder un dernier point avec vous. »

« Lequel ? Allez-y je suis prête. »

« Le procès. »

« Le procès ? »

« Il est dans quelques jours. J'aimerais savoir comment vous l'appréhendez. »

« Bah… Rien… J'ai hâte que tout soit fini. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tout sera fini après le procès. Que vous pensez qu'une fois Ryce sous les verrous définitivement et l'affaire Eden terminée, vous tournerez la page ? »

« J'aime à le croire. Lexa… Lexa m'aidera. Ma fille aussi, mes proches… Je sais que, même si en théorie toute cette histoire sera finie… J'en garderai des séquelles. »

« Des séquelles ? »

« Ne faites pas l'étonnée, vous vous doutiez que je dirai ça. »

« Je l'espérais. Il n'y a pas pire patient que celui qui est dans le déni. Et Dieu sait que vous l'avez été. Il est certain qu'une fois le procès fini, une page se tournera et cette affaire pourrait finie. Mais ça ne l'ai jamais vraiment. On y repense, on en reparle… »

« Je sais. Heureusement, je ne suis pas seule. »

« Vous êtes donc finalement en couple donc. »

« Ouais. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Heureuse, sereine… Mais apeurée aussi. J'ai l'habitude de tout foirer. Si je dois réussir un truc dans ma vie, à part Madi… J'aimerais que ça soit ça. »

« Je l'espère pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise fille, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez vous. Tout ira bien, vous devez y croire. »

« Merci. » souffla Clarke « Alors, du coup, vous me préconisez quoi docteur ?! »

Wendy hoqueta « J'aimerais continuer à vous voir même lorsque vous serez de nouveau de service, surtout après le procès. »

« Alors… Ca veut dire que je reprends du service ? »

La psy la fixa puis sourit en posant le dossier sur ses genoux « Oui. »

« Oh merde… Je… Je suis émue… Je pensais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. »

« Capitaine Griffin, je vous demande seulement de ne pas couper les ponts. J'aimerais vraiment vous suivre pour votre reprise. »

« Promis. Et puis, le dites pas mais… C'était cool de vous parler… »

« Je vais envoyer mon rapport à votre supérieur. Je pense qu'il vous recontactera pour vous redonnez votre badge et votre arme. Bon retour parmi les forces de l'ordre. »

« Merci. Merci encore pour votre aide. »

« Je n'ai rien fais que vous écouter. »

« Ouais, c'est déjà pas mal. »

Elles se serrèrent les mains avant que Clarke ne referme la porte de la psy. Et même si elle avait promis de revenir régulièrement, pour l'heure, elle était heureuse d'en avoir fini avec elle. Bien sur, elle s'empressa d'en informer Raven et Lexa, invitant cette dernière à fêter cela en sortant dans un pub qu'elle connaissait bien.

Mais, évidemment, avant toute chose, Raven fut la première sur le perron des Griffin, tambourinant à la porte de la jolie blonde « Griffin, bordel, ouvre-moi cette foutue porte où je l'enfonce avec cette bouteille de mousseaux qui m'a couté les yeux de la tête. »

Clarke ouvrit la porte « Mais t'as fini bon sang ! Tu vas réveiller les petits vieux du 3ième. »

Raven la poussa avant de rentrer, agitant la bouteille au dessus de sa tête « Ca se fête ! »

« Ton enthousiasme fait chaud à voir. Je te manquais tant que ça. »

« La ferme et viens t'asseoir. J'imagine que tu vas fêter ça avec ta copine plus tard, alors j'en profite maintenant. »

Raven se laissa tomber dans le canapé mimant un tire-bouchon à Clarke qui leva les yeux au ciel mais lui apporta tout de même, ainsi que deux verres.

« Alors, heureuse ? »

« Je commençais clairement à tourner en rond, c'est clair. »

« Je te parle en général : t'es heureuse ? »

« Oui. »

Cette simple réponse, agrémentée par un sourire, confirma à Ray ce qu'elle pensait « C'est cool alors. »

« Quoi c'est tout ? »

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? »

« Je m'attendais sérieusement à ce que tu me cuisines sur notre première fois. »

« A quoi bon… Tu m'aurais jamais lâché une seule info croustillante. Et, pour être franche, tout ce que tu pourrais me dire ou me laisser croire ne surpassera, ni même n'égalera, ce qu'Anya et moi nous faisons. » lança-t-elle fièrement

« Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? »

« Franchement ? Oui. Lexa est du genre attentive, qui prend soin de l'autre, faisant presque passer le plaisir de l'autre avant le sien… Anya, c'est autre chose. Elle prend les choses en main, littéralement. Elle me laisse pas de répit. »

Clarke sourit « Et tu aimes ça ? Toi qui veux toujours tout contrôler, tout savoir ? »

« Dans ce domaine, avouons-le, je suis une quiche monumentale. D'avoir Anya, une pro, ça aide. Evidemment c'est intimidant, mais c'est rassurant aussi : une de nous deux sait ce qu'elle fait. J'avoue que me laisser guider n'est pas désagréable… Bien au contraire. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi aussi. » soupira Clarke

« Mais… Je serais pas contre quelques petites infos ! »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Ah… Je me disais aussi. »

« Alors, ça roule entre vous ? »

« Oui, c'est génial. C'est différent, mais génial. »

« Et Madi et Aden ? Ils prennent ça comment ? »

« Etant donné que Madi nous a surprise en train de dormir toutes les deux… Elle le vit plutôt bien. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Sérieux ? »

« J'en ai discuté avec elle… Elle est ok sur le sujet. Et elle s'entend bien avec Lexa et Aden. Franchement, je pouvais pas rêver mieux. »

« La petite famille Griffin-Woods voit le jour. »

« On en est pas encore là mais… pourquoi pas un jour. »

« A la notre ! »

Les verres tintèrent alors sur un avenir prometteur pour les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

Elle retrouva un second souffle, littéralement. Lorsqu'elle remit les pieds dans le commissariat, son sourire ne quitta pas son visage.

« Hey Griffin ! Bon retour parmi nous ! » s'enthousiasma Bellamy en l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

« Merci Bell, c'est bon de revenir. »

« Le patron t'attend. Je crois qu'il est aussi pressé que toi de te remettre ton badge de nouveau. »

« Et moi donc. Au fait, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Charlotte et sa mère ? »

« Oh elles vont bien. Echo a bien fait les choses : le fiston est en prison. Il a été jugé comme un adulte. Viol sur mineur, viol en réunion, violence… Le contexte familial lui a fait prendre 20 ans. Le procureur préconisait 15, mais les jurés en ont décidé autrement. »

« Tant mieux, je suis contente. »

« Charlotte a un suivi psychologique, ainsi que sa mère. Elle a développé une peur phobique de l'école, du coup, la ville d'Annapolis a pris en charge des cours par correspondance jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle a souvent demandé après toi. »

« J'irais les voir. »

« En attendant… Kane t'attend. »

Clarke sourit et posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule « Merci. »

Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de son chef et qu'elle entendit sa voix lui intimer l'ordre d'entrer, elle ne put que sourire. Elle retrouvait son environnement. Et même si elle avait aimé jouer les mères au foyer, elle devait bien admettre que retourner dans son bureau, sur le terrain, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait au fond.

« Griffin, bienvenue ! »

« Kane. »

« Asseyez-vous, j'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer avant que je ne vous retourne votre arme et badge. »

Elle obtempéra et garda le sourire tout le temps où elle signa les papiers de réhabilitation.

« Le Dr Warren m'a fait un compte rendu plus que positif de tes visites. Je suis content que tu te sois ouverte. »

« Ouais, c'était pas simple mais… utile. »

« J'avais donc raison. » dit-il avec un sourire fier

« Il est hors de question que je vous sorte la fameuse phrase. »

« Quelle phrase ? »

« Celle qui commence par « _vous aviez_ » et qui finit par « _raison_ ». Hors de question. »

En tout cas, je vois que rien n'a changé, c'est rassurant. »

« Vous avez tort. Tout a changé, j'ai changé. Mais pour le mieux. »

« Tu peux reprendre du service dès aujourd'hui. »

« Je dois mettre en ordre mes affaires avant, je reviendrais demain. »

« Entendu. Passe l bonjour à Madi. »

« Ca sera fait. »

* * *

Evidemment, comme tout changement dans la vie de la jeune femme, Clarke ne pouvait passer à coté de la case « Maman ». Alors, dès qu'elle sortit du poste, elle partit voir sa mère à l'hôpital.

Evidemment, elle passa outre l'accueil et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère, connaissant les couloirs comme si elle y avait grandi, ce qui était en partie le cas. Et après avoir toqué, elle trouva Abby, concentrée sur son ordinateur.

« Hey, j'te dérange pas ? »

« Clarke ! Grand Dieu non, la paperasse n'a jamais été mon for, tu le sais. »

« Ironique lorsqu'on est la directrice du département hein… »

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, incroyablement bien même. »

« J'imagine que retrouver ton travail y est pour beaucoup. »

« Ca et… Autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? Comme ? »

« L'amour. » minauda Clarke

« L'amour ? Tu… Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? »

« A vrai dire, tu la connais déjà et… »

« … _La_ ? C'est… Une femme ? Mais, enfin, je ne pensais pas que tu… enfin que tu étais… »

« Bi ? Moi-même je l'ignorais. Mais quand on rencontre la bonne personne, c'est presque logique. Ca… Te pose un problème ? »

« Absolument pas. L'amour reste de l'amour, peu importe. Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« C'est Lexa. »

« Lexa… Du FBI ? Celle qui a déjà un fils ? »

« Qui s'entend à merveille avec Madi. Sérieusement, je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur contexte. »

« Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine, c'est tout neuf mais… Je le sens bien. »

« Je suis heureuse si ma fille l'est aussi. »

« Merci. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle… Ca serait bien que je te la présente officiellement, je veux dire comme ma petite maie, et plus comme une collègue. »

« Excellente idée. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ses intentions, je ne serais pas une mère si je ne la cuisinais pas un peu. »

« Si c'est pour lui faire peur… »

« Pas de panique. J'ai déjà eu affaire à Anya quand Raven me l'a présentée. »

« Ah oui je vois. Et si nous faisions Thanksgiving ensemble ? Tu pourrais inviter Kane… » railla-t-elle ironiquement

« Très drôle. Mais je retiens l'idée pour Thanksgiving. »

Puis la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un homme grand et maigrichon à lunettes fit son apparition « Désolée Dr Griffin, mais votre réunion va commencer. »

« Oh oui, j'allais oublier ! Clarke, on se tient au courant pour Thanksgiving. »

Abby embrassa sa fille sur la joue et l'étreignit doucement « Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau.

Clarke soupira et resta seule quelques secondes, le temps que son regard se pose sur le bureau de sa mère. Elle en fit le tour et vit quelques cadres photos dont un qui lui serra le cœur : sous un immense saule pleureur, Abby, Jake et Clarke, tout sourire. Puis, à coté, une photo montrant Abby et Clarke devant l'immense sapin du Rockfeller center, 3 ans après la mort de Jake. Une photo de Clarke et Madi, lors du dernier anniversaire en date de la petite, et pour finir, une photo plus discrète plus petite : celle d'Abby et Marcus, une photo simple, certainement prise lors d'une soirée entre amis.

Voilà, la vie d'Abby était étalée sur ce bureau et soudain Clarke se prenait à rêver qu'elle aussi, un jour, elle ornerait ses étagères de photos de Madi, Aden, Lexa et elle lors de diverses sorties, événements… Le premier serait-il ce repas familial de Thanksgiving ?

* * *

« Tu es magnifique ! » soupira Clarke lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appart, laissant apparaitre une Lexa qui, pour l'occasion, avait revêtu un slim en cuir noir, une chemise blanche en soie et une veste en cuir.

« Merci. Tu es prête ? »

« Yep, je mets mon manteau. Tu vas pas avoir froid ? »

« Tu me réchaufferas. » lança Lexa en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

« Avec plaisir. »

En quelques minutes, elles étaient main dans la main dans la rue. Les premières décorations de Noel faisaient leur apparition, timidement, tandis que les vitrines recouvraient les couleurs de l'automne.

« Au fait… Ma mère nous invite tous pour Thanksgiving. »

« Tous ? »

« Toi, Aden, Anya, Ray… Toute la famille quoi. » sourit Clarke

« Elle est au courant pour nous ? »

« Je lui ai dis oui, elle l'a plutôt bien pris. Elle a été bien plus surprise de ma bisexualité que le fait que tu sois ma petite amie. » ricana-t-elle

« J'espère que tu n'expérimenteras plus le coté « bi » de ta sexualité. » sourit Lexa

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est hors de question que tu ailles voir ailleurs, homme ou femme, après moi. D'ailleurs, il n'y aura jamais de « après moi ». » Clarke étouffa un rire « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« Je ne te savais pas si jalouse. »

« Je ne le suis pas. J'aime à croire qu'après avoir gouté à Lexa Woods, tu n'ais plus l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs, que ce soit une femme ou un homme. »

« C'est plutôt légitime… Mais je ta rassure… Je ne crois sincèrement pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'aime. »

Lexa se stoppa alors, entrainant Clarke à s'arrêter aussi « Quoi ? »

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Clarke se remémora rapidement la scène et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle écarquilla les yeux « Euh oui enfin… Non mais… »

« Clarke Griffin… M'aimerais-tu ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Enfin si, si mais… Merde c'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je voulais pas te le dire comme ça, en pleine rue devant la vitrine du… » elle se tourna pour voir devant quel magasin elles se trouvaient « … Boucher. » grommela-t-elle « Merde, ça aurait quand même pu être devant un fleuriste au moins. »

« Clarke, calme-toi. Tu sais bien que nous ne faisons pas dans le romantisme, notre première fois nous l'a prouvé. »

« Ouais mais là… C'est… Enfin c'était… »

« Est-ce que tu le penses ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? Que je t'aime ? Evidemment ! »

Lexa sourit et s'approcha de la jolie blonde, enfouissant ses mains dans sa chevelure « Clarke, peu importe que ce soit devant le boucher, le fleuriste ou encore un cabinet dentaire… Peu importe que l'on soit dans la rue, sur la plage, ou dans ton canapé… Seuls les mots comptent. Et ceux là… ils comptent n'importe où. »

« Lexa… »

« Je t'aime aussi Clarke, je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Clarke sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Sans attendre, elle la prit dans ses bras et la souleva, sous les rires de la jolie brune, et l'embrassa.

Après une belle balade, elles allèrent boire un verre dans un bar tendance que côtoyait souvent Clarke et ses collègues, puis la jolie blonde l'entraina sur les docks où seuls résonnaient les bruits des légères vagues sur le rivage.

« J'adore cet endroit… C'est reposant. »

« Oui. »

Et tandis qu'elles étaient assises, pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre sur le banc, Lexa laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Clarke « Heureuse d'avoir repris ? »

« Heureuse oui, de plein de choses. » sourit Clarke.

« J'imagine… On va se voir un peu moins à présent… »

« Hors de question, tu viens chez moi quand tu veux, vous êtes la bienvenue Aden et toi. »

« Je sais. »

« D'ailleurs, si vos venues sont de plus en plus fréquentes… Peut-être qu'un jour… Je penserais à déménager pour quelque chose de plus grand. Histoire qu'Aden ne se prenne pas le canapé à chaque fois. »

« Ca sera pratique… Surtout si nous finissons par vivre ensemble, ce qui sera inévitable, non ? »

« Je euh… Ca te plairait ? »

« Je dois encore tester tes talents culinaires, et je dois t'avouer que je suis légèrement maniaque quand ça concerne le ménage… Et puis il y a les enfants : ils s'entendent bien mais est-ce que ça peut durer sur la longueur… »

« Nous en reparlerons. En attendant… » Clarke colla Lexa contre elle « Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle « Ca y est, je l'ai dis, enfin je veux dire : je l'ai dis là où je voulais te le dire à la base, et pas devant le boucher. »

« Immortalisons cette belle déclaration alors ! » ironisa Lexa en sortant son téléphone et en prenant un selfie d'elle et Clarke, tout sourire.

« Envoie la moi ! »

Lexa s'exécuta et en quelques secondes Clarke reçut la photo « Je crois que j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Tu sais cette sensation de plénitude mais aussi de peur. »

« De peur ? »

« J'ai peur que tout s'arrête, que tout m'échappe. Quand on a pas ça, on ne peut en manquer, mais une fois qu'on l'a, qu'on le vit… On en veut plus et on veut que ça dure. »

« Mais ça durera, crois-moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, ni moi, ni Aden. Nous te collerons au train. »

Clarke gloussa « Je t'aime Lexa Woods. »

« Je t'aime Clarke Griffin. »

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant qu'une fine pluie commence à tomber « On rentre ? »

« On rentre. »

Et sur le chemin du retour, traversant les devantures éclairées, Clarke et Lexa refirent le monde, imaginant leur futur.

« Il faudrait une piscine. »

« Une piscine ? Quelle horreur ! »

« T'aime pas ? »

« Sauf si l'on vit à Los Angeles. Mais une piscine près de Washington ?! »

« Bon ok ok, on lâche la piscine MAIS…. On prend un chien. »

« Un chien ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on en aura assez entre les poissons de Madi et ceux d'Aden ? »

« Allez quoi ! Un petit chien tout mignon ! »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel : lorsque Clarke faisait cette moue boudeuse, elle ne pouvait rester longtemps de glace « Ok, alors un seul. »

« Yes ! » s'enthousiasma Clarke en sautillant partout autour de Lexa

« Arrête, arrête on dirait une folle ! »

« On va avoir un chien ! On va avoir un chien ! On va av… »

 _BANG BANG BANG_

L'élan de Clarke fut coupé par trois coups de feu venus d'une voiture aux vitres teintées qui disparue dans un crissement de pneus. Clarke sentit soudain une brûlure au niveau de son bras et tomba lourdement à terre.

« Ah… Merde, merde ! » Elle mit instinctivement sa main sur son bras et la vit ensanglantée

Venait-elle vraiment de recevoir une balle dans le bras ? Il semblait que la deuxième avait atterri dans le magasin juste derrière elle, explosant la vitrine en milliers de bouts de verre. Quant à la troisième balle…

« Lexa… Lexa ça v… »

Lorsque Clarke réussit à se tourner, son sang se glaça : à deux mètres d'elle le corps de Lexa inerte gisait sur le trottoir.

« LEXA ! » hurla Clarke en se tortillant jusqu'à Lexa. Elle la prit dans ses bras et constata une large tâche de sang dans son abdomen.

« Non, non, non… Lexa, Lexa ! »

Elle prit son téléphone, appela les secours tout en bredouillant les infos utiles, puis essaya de capter le moindre signe de vie de la jeune femme.

« Lexa, je t'en prie… Regarde-moi… »

Soudain, les yeux verts de la jolie brune s'entrouvrirent dans un effort qui semblait surhumain.

« Cl… Clarke… »

« Chut, ne dis rien, reste là, ne bouge surtout pas. »

Clarke pressa sur la blessure de la jeune femme et le sang s'insinua entre ses doigts, peignant la chemise blanche d'un rouge écarlate.

« Reste avec moi Lexa… »

Un mince filet de sang glissa de la bouche de la belle brune mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Clarke, comme si elle essayait de se raccrocher à son visage pour ne pas sombrer, comme une ultime bouée à la mer… dans un océan noir nuit dont les vagues devenaient de plus en plus fortes.

Clarke sentit alors la main de Lexa agripper sa manche « Lexa… Je suis là, je t'aime, Lexa… »

Mais soudain, Lexa hoqueta, écarquilla les yeux, certainement de douleur, avant de les fermer et que sa tête ne tombe légèrement sur le coté !

Tout ce dont se souvint Clarke à ce moment fut ses cris appelant la jeune femme, cris se mêlant aux sirènes des secours qui arrivaient au loin.

* * *

Ce matin n'était pas si différent des autres pour Clarke : elle se leva, rejoignant généralement une Madi debout bien avant elle, et déjà prête pour aller en cours. Elle resta quelques secondes devant sa tasse de café se remplissant doucement, enivrant ses narines d'une odeur âcre. Puis elle s'asseyait avec Madi pour déjeuner, en silence, avant que la petite ne se lève, ne contourne la table et n'embrasse sa mère avant d'enfiler son manteau et de prendre son sac pour partir.

Clarke lui faisait un dernier signe de main et la porte claqua. Puis elle resta là, un long moment devant son café. Voilà, c'est ainsi que sa matinée passait.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une matinée comme les autres, ce n'était même pas une journée comme les autres. Clarke le savait et la personne qui s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de sa maison le savait aussi.

Après avoir toqué deux fois, Raven ouvrit la porte « Clarke ? C'est moi. »

« Entre. » La jolie blonde se leva et débarrassa la table.

« Alors, comment va ? »

« Ca va… »

« Ouais, un peu spécial aujourd'hui hein… Tellement tendu qu'Anya a préféré ne pas passer la nuit chez moi. »

« J'imagine. Je peux ? »

Clarke jeta un œil et vit Raven désigner la pile de pancakes « Vas-y, j'en fais toujours trop. Comment je suis ? »

« Sobre, mais efficace. » lança Raven en jugeant l'ensemble bleu marine de Clarke dont seul le badge donnait une touche de couleur.

« On y va ? »

« Ouaip… »

Lors du trajet, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Clarke attendait ce jour depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Elle s'était préparée, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, elle avait bossé le sujet depuis des semaines. Il le fallait, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle en avait eu besoin.

« On y est. »

Raven sortit de la voiture et Clarke, avant de faire de même, sortit de sa poche son téléphone et afficha son écran de verrouillage : la photo d'elle et de Lexa qu'elles avaient prise sur les docks en cette nuit de Novembre. Cette nuit où elles s'étaient échangées leur premier « je t'aime ». Cette nuit où elles avaient fait des plans sur la comète sur leur avenir avec les enfants. Cette nuit aussi où elles furent visées par des inconnus et tirées comme des lapins. Cette nuit où Lexa trouva la mort.

 **TBC**


	18. Ma vie sans toi

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Encore désolée pour l'heure tardive, mais j'ai été plus qu'occupée ce week-end.**

 **Alors, je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui postent régulièrement et ceux dans l'ombre (et qui se sont manifestés pour le chapitre précédent XD), votre engouement pour mes histoires, les persos... C'est aussi pour ça que j'écris, alors MERCI !**

 **Je tenais à vous dire que j'avais la trame de l'histoire depuis le début, et je savais que ça passerait ou ça casserait. Je comprends votre désarroi, et j'en suis désolée. Ce chapitre ne sera pas des plus gais, je vous préviens. Notez qu'il ne reste que 2 chapitres après celui-ci.**

 **/!\ Attention, pour cause d'hospitalisation, il n'y aura pas de suite dimanche prochain /!\**

* * *

 **Ma vie sans toi**

 **Un mois plus tôt.**

Clarke tenait le corps de Lexa dans ses bras et les secours eurent toutes les peines du monde à la défaire de la jeune femme afin de la prendre en charge. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tant par la douleur de son épaule que de voir Lexa dans cet état. Cette dernière fut embarquée dans une ambulance, tandis qu'une deuxième prit en charge Clarke.

Puis une sirène qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien résonna alors. De la voiture de police sortit Bellamy et Murphy.

« Clarke ? »

« Bell… Lexa, je… On nous a… J'ai… »

« Chut, calme toi, tu es en état de choc. »

« On… On nous a tiré… dessus. »

« On ? » demanda Murphy

« Le… Lexa et moi, on marchait et… Là, une… Je sais pas… »

« Clarke tu as été touchée à l'épaule. Ils vont t'emmener pour te soigner, on se retrouve là-bas. »

La jeune femme opina avant de monter dans l'ambulance et de partir. Bell et Murphy se regardèrent alors « On nous a appelé pour une fusillade… » constata Murphy

Et lorsque Bellamy vit le sang jonchant le trottoir, son cœur se serra « C'est le cas. »

* * *

Dans l'ambulance Clarke ne cessa de poser des questions sur Lexa, tandis que le médecin à bord tenta d'en savoir plus sur la situation. Mais l'esprit de la jolie blonde n'était tourné que vers sa compagne.

« Vous pouvez les appeler ? Savoir comment elle va ? »

« Mademoiselle, cessez de bouger, vous perdez beaucoup de sang. »

« Mais… »

« Je vous en prie. Ne m'obligez pas à vous endormir. »

Clarke se calma, ses pensées pour Lexa, empêchant la douleur d'irradier son corps. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital. Lorsque les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent, Clarke tenta de s'en extraire, mais fut rattraper de justesse par le médecin. Elle jeta un œil mais la première ambulance était déjà repartie, Lexa déjà prise en charge à l'intérieur.

Sur son brancard, le regard de Clarke vaquait partout, à la recherche d'un indice de l'endroit où ils avaient emmené Lexa, mais rien.

Ils tournèrent à un couloir et s'engouffrèrent dans une pièce où elle fut transférée du brancard dans un lit. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis, dans le silence de la pièce, que l douleur se réveilla et elle tira une grimace en jetant un œil à sa blessure et sa manche entièrement ensanglantée.

Un autre docteur entra dans la pièce, dossier en main « Bien… Vous êtes Clarke Griffin. »

« Je suis venue avec une jeune femme qui a une blessure à l'abdomen, vous pouvez me dire… »

« Plus tard. Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur vous. J'espère que vous ne tenez pas à votre chemisier. »

Clarke cligna des yeux « Je vous parle de mon amie là ! Je m'en fou de mon chemisier ! »

« Calmez-vous, j'irais me renseigner. Pour l'instant, on devait prendre soin de votre épaule. Allongez-vous. »

Clarke obtempéra et se laissa faire, essayant de cacher sa douleur lorsqu'une infirmière découpa son chemisier.

« C'est pas joli. » souffla la jeune femme. Elle lui tourna le bras légèrement « La balle a traversé, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Super… »

« Nous allons faire une radio, voir les dommages… »

« Vous pouvez vous renseigner… S'il vous plait. »

Et avant que l'infirmière ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Abby apparut « Clarke ! »

« Maman… »

« Mon Dieu mais… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien… On… On se promenait, tout allait bien… Bordel, tout allait si bien… » soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

« Clarke… » sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne, comme pour la ramener parmi eux

« On était en ville et… J'ai entendu des tirs, j'ai rien vu venir. J'ai senti une douleur dans le bras et… j'ai vu une voiture, mais rien de précis. Quand j'ai tourné la tête, Lexa était à terre… Maman, je t'en prie, tu peux me dire comment elle va ? »

« Je vais me renseigner. » Elle se tourna vers l'infirmière « Vous la mettez en chambre individuelle, radio, examens d'usage, je reviens vers vous. »

« Bien docteur. »

« Je vais me renseigner Clarke, mais je t'en prie, en attendant, laisse-toi faire et coopère, promis ? »

« Promis. »

Abby embrassa sa fille sur le front et quitta la pièce. A parti de cet instant, Clarke fut conciliante et se laissa faire tout en gardant en tête Lexa. Elle resta seule dans une chambre après une batterie d'examens et quand, après une attente qui lui parut interminable, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Son cœur bondit, plein d'espoir de voir sa mère arriver avec des nouvelles fraiches de Lexa, mais la déception s'empara d'elle quand se fut un docteur qui apparut « Miss Griffin… Nous n'avons pas une bonne nouvelle. »

« Quoi ? Lexa ? »

« Lex ? Non, non. Votre amie est au bloc encore. »

« Encore ? Mais ça fait des heures ! »

« Et vous allez bientôt, vous aussi, vous y rendre. La balle qui a traversé votre épaule a causé des dégâts qui ne peuvent être réparés que chirurgicalement. »

« Et merde… »

« Nous allons vous préparer. »

Clarke grimaça, peu encline et adepte des opérations et anesthésie. Evidemment, avant de partir au bloc, Abby revint et, pour rassurer sa fille, lui annonça que Lexa était un battante et que l'opération risquée qu'elle subissait se passait bien.

Clarke partit néanmoins au bloc une boule au ventre, espérant retrouver Lexa au réveil.

* * *

Et le réveil arriva deux bonnes heures plus tard, péniblement, lourdement. Un bourdonnement et un flou émanant d'un sommeil lourd et forcé par l'anesthésie, et Clarke ouvrit les yeux avec douleur et effort. D'abord perdue, elle recouvrit peu à peu la situation, les lieux, le temps. Quand elle tourna doucement la tête, elle vit sa mère à son chevet.

Sa gorge était sèche, rendant chaque mot aussi irritant que du papier de verre, et elle dut faire un effort insurmontable pour prononcer les quelques mots qui suivirent « Ma… Maman… Ou… »

« Clarke, n'essaies pas de bouger. Tu sors d'une heure et demie d'opération. Tout s'est bien passé, mais tu risques d'être dans le coton un moment. »

« Le… Lexa… »

Le visage d'Abby se ferma « Elle est sortie du bloc. Mais… Elle est dans le coma. La balle qui l'a touché a fait d'innombrables dégâts. »

« Elle… Elle va s'en sortir… Maman ? »

« Je ne sais pas chérie. Nous devons attendre. »

La sincérité de sa mère était aussi tranchante qu'un bout de verre, mais à cet instant, Clarke remercia sa mère de tant de franchise. Elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort, elle avait juste besoin de présence, de vérité.

« Je… »

« Je te tiens au courant quoiqu'il arrive. Tu vas rester encore un peu en salle de réveil avant de repartir dans ta chambre. »

« Madi… »

« Madi et Aden sont chez moi. Anya et Raven attendent de vos nouvelles à toutes les deux depuis un moment. Je serais ravie de leur dire que tu vas bien. »

Clarke était à bout de force, son bras la tiraillant et sa mère le vit instantanément. Elle se leva et régla le compte goutte de la perfusion. Certainement de la morphine, pensa Clarke, qui remercia sa mère d'un léger signe de tête, avant de sombrer de fatigue.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, elle pensait que seulement quelques minutes étaient passées. Mais quand elle tourna doucement la tête vers la source de lumière qu'offrait sa fenêtre, elle croisa la silhouette de Raven, assoupie dans le fauteuil à coté.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais tira une grimace en gémissant, réveillant ainsi le sommeil léger de la belle latino.

« Hey Clarkie ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Je… Je suis dans le coton… »

« Tu m'étonnes, tu as roupillé tout le reste de la journée. »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux « Il est quelle heure ? »

« 22h. Les visites sont finies depuis un moment mais ta mère m'a autorisé à rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Elle m'a dit de la prévenir quand ça serait le cas. »

« Attends… Attends un peu. »

« Ouais, j'peux comprendre. »

« Lexa ? »

« Elle est toujours dans le coma… Mais son état ne semble pas alarmant. L'opération s'est bien passée. »

« Je peux la voir ? »

Raven hoqueta « Même Anya ne peut pas la voir, elle est en soin intensif… »

« Madi ? »

« Madi dort chez ta mère. Je lui ai apporté ce qu'il faut pour quelques jours. Ta mère a dit que tu devrais rester alitée encore deux jours au moins avant de prétendre sortir. »

« … »

« Je sais c'est chiant, mais ne précipitons rien… Faudrait pas que tu y reviennes plus vite que prévu. »

« … »

« Hey, ça va aller… »

« Tu en sais plus ? »

« Quoi ? Sur le ou les tireurs ? Non. Y'a eu aucun témoin visuel. Pas de caméras de surveillance dans cette rue… »

« Je n'ai quasiment rien vu, juste une voiture sombre, entre gris foncé ou noir, vitres teintée. Juste une voiture, type SUV… »

« Comment près de70% des bagnoles dans le coin. »

« Ray… Pourquoi nous ? C'était ciblé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue et ils ne se sont même pas arrêtés pour nous voler. Ils voulaient clairement nous tuer. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Clarkie écoute… »

« La vérité Ray, je t'en prie. Dis-moi juste la vérité. »

Raven inspira alors, comme si elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans le grand bain « On soupçonne des gens reliés à Ryce. »

« Ryce ? »

« Le procès approche et le témoignage de Lexa est la seule chose tangible et pointant vraiment Ryce du doigt. Il l'a menacé, séquestré, il lui a avoué des crimes… Personne ne veut témoigner contre lui où l'Eden. Lexa était le seul témoin concret que le procureur avait. »

« Mais… Ils peuvent reporter le procès non ? Jusqu'à ce que Lexa sorte de l'hosto et puisse témoigner. »

« Tout est dans les mains du procureur. Malheureusement, si on arrive pas à prouver que cette attaque a directement été initiée par Ryce et ses sbires… Y'aura aucune raison de le reporter. »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Evidemment que ça ne peut être que lui ! »

« Clarke calme toi, je sais, tu sais, tout le monde le sait mais sans preuve… »

Clarke rageait « Il pourrait sortir libre ? »

« Il a quand même des charges… Mais il pourrait ne pas purger toutes les années qu'il devrait. »

« Les Wallace sont morts… Il est la troisième tête pensante de l'Eden, ça serait un comble qu'il s'en sorte lavés de tout soupçon. »

« Je sais, tu m'apprends rien. Et ça me saoule aussi d'imaginer ce connard, sortir libre de ce procès. »

« Aucun témoin ? »

« Susan Dean refuse, de plus, son témoignage daterait de faits proscrits. Charlotte est trop jeune et dans sa tête d'enfant, l'Eden l'a sauvé, ce qui ne serait pas bon pour nous. »

« Niylah ? »

« Elle refuse de parler, ni en bien, ni en mal de lui. Peu importe une possible remise de peine pour elle, elle refuse de s'engager et préfère purger sa peine. »

« … »

« Ca craint, mais heureusement, on va peut-être pouvoir obtenir un report d'audience. »

« J'espère. »

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Abby apparut, tout sourire « Ahh te voilà réveillée, belle au bois dormant. Une deuxième bonne nouvelle. »

« Deuxième ? »

« Lexa s'est réveillée. »

Le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine « Je peux la voir ? »

« Attends un peu. On va passer pour te faire une prise de sang et vérifier tes constantes, et après tu pourras te lever. »

« Ok, ok, dans combien de temps ? »

L'empressement de la jeune femme fit sourire tant Ray qu'Abby « Bientôt. Lexa ne va pas s'envoler. De plus, elle est partie faire des examens, tu ne pourras pas la voir au moins avant ce soir. »

Clarke opina et soudain un large sourire ne quitta plus son visage. Raven resta encore une bonne heure, parlant de tout et de rien, de Bell et Echo, de la manière dont la jeune femme avait mis un tel coup de pression à ce fameux Trevor, qu'il s'était littéralement fait pipi dessus à son interrogatoire. Elle lui donna aussi des nouvelles de Charlotte qui reprenait peu à peu gout à la vie. Puis soudain, une infirmière vint dans la chambre pour signifier que l'heure des visites étaient finies.

Raven s'en alla en promettant de revenir le lendemain avec Madi. Clarke effectua les examens d'usage préconisés par sa mère et lorsqu'elle eut l'autorisation de sortir de son lit, elle se leva, son bras la tirant légèrement, mais prit sur elle pour arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Lexa. Par la vitre donnant sur son lit, Clarke put voir la jeune femme, assoupie, allongée. Elle sourit et hésita quelques secondes avant d'entrer : elle pourrait attendre le lendemain qu'elle soit réveillée et en forme. Mais son envie avait pris le pas sur sa raison et elle ouvrit la porte sans toquer. Doucement elle s'approcha et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, une main froide où était plantée une perfusion.

Clarke frissonna : elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa si faible, si à la merci de n'importe qui. Puis elle repensa à l'attaque dont elles avaient été victimes : un acte lâche et désespéré, signe que Ryce était vraiment sur le fil du rasoir. Mais elles ne lui donneraient pas ce plaisir, elles ne se laisseraient pas faire.

« Hm… »

Le regard de la jolie blonde fut attiré par quelques gémissements d'une Lexa qui se réveilla péniblement. Lorsqu'elle eut les yeux ouverts, elle les tourna instantanément vers Clarke.

« Hey… Salut toi. »

« … »

« Je sais, j'imagine que t'es dans le coton et que tu peux pas parler… »

« Qu… Quoi… Passer… »

« Huh ? Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux « On nous a tiré dessus, en pleine ville. » Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent « On n'en sait pas plus sur eux. J'ai rien vu. On soupçonne les sbires de Ryce, pour retarder, voire annuler, le procès. Ils t'ont tiré dans l'abdomen, moi j'ai été touché au bras. Tu es restée dans le coma un moment, tu as subi plusieurs interventions, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais tout va bien, on est là, toutes les deux. Et Ryce va payer, comme c'était prévu. » sourit Clarke. Elle resserra son étreinte « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

Lexa sourit aussi et ouvrit la bouche « Je… t'aime… »

Clarke se pencha et l'embrassa d'abord sur le front avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres « Je t'aime aussi. »

Le teint blafard et les cernes creusées du visage de Lexa firent naitre en Clarke une pointe de regret de ne pas avoir su protéger sa bien-aimée.

« Soif… »

« Je t'apporte ça. » Et lorsqu'elle revint, elle aida comme elle put Lexa pour boire « Tu sais, j'y prendrais bien gout… »

« A… Quoi ? »

« M'occuper de toi. Prendre soin de toi. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu viendras à la maison avec Aden. Peu importe que ça soit trop petit. De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de déménagé. Vous viendrez et on passera Noel ensemble… Ok c'est dans plus d'un mois, mais j'y pense sincèrement. Je… J'ai vraiment envie d'être près de toi, encore plus maintenant, tu comprends ? »

Lexa sourit, opina légèrement avant de lui intimer l'ordre de venir s'allonger près d'elle. Alors, avec précaution, Clarke s'exécuta « Je t'aime Lexa. »

« Cl… Clarke, je… » Lexa soupira, les larmes au bord des yeux « Moi aussi. » finit-elle par souffler doucement.

Elles auraient pu passer la nuit ainsi, mais la visite nocturne d'une infirmière mit fin à la petite escapade de Clarke.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

« Oh… Oh désolée je… J'étais venue voir ma compagne et… »

« Filez ! Retournez vous coucher, vous aurez bien le tempd de la voir demain ! »

Devant l'air réprobateur de l'infirmière, Clarke, telle une petite fille prise en faute, glissa hors du lit, se tourna vers Lexa et l'embrassa doucement « A demain, je t'aime. »

« A… Demain. »

Avant de sortir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Lexa qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux malgré sa fatigue apparente.

« Jeune fille, ne me forcez pas à vous prendre par la peau du cou. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Bien m'dame ! » Elle envoya un dernier baiser à Lexa avant de disparaitre et de retourner à sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit avec une douleur au bras, mais avec la satisfaction que ce mauvais moment était derrière elles.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, Clarke avait une migraine lui martelant le crâne violemment. La fatigue, la douleur peut-être, elle n'en savait rien, mais en ouvrant les yeux, rien n'allait. Et la visite de sa mère n'allait malheureusement rien arranger.

« Hey m'man… T'aurais rien contre les migraines ? J'ai affreusement mal au crâne. »

« Je… Je vais regarder ça… Clarke ? »

« Hm… »

« Je… Il faut que je te parle. »

Clarke se redressa dans son lit « Ok, si c'est pour la visite nocturne à Lexa, je voulais juste la voir… »

Abby fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit « Tu l'as vu ? »

« Hier soir, peu après 21h. »

« Tu… Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Un peu. Disons que je parlais et qu'elle écoutait. » sourit Clarke « Elle était encore dans le coton. Jusqu'à ce que le cerbère se pointe et ne m'évacue de la chambre. » plaisanta-t-elle. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage sombre de sa mère, elle perdit elle-même le sourire « Maman ? »

« Clarke je… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maman ? »

« C'est… C'est Lexa, chérie. »

« … »

« Elle… Dans la nuit, elle a fait une hémorragie interne. »

Le sang de Clarke se glaça alors « Mais… Mais elle va bien ? Elle va mieux, non ? »

« Nous ne savions pas d'où ça venait, elle perdait du sang en trop grande quantité… »

La respiration de Clarke s'accéléra, tout comme les battements de son cœur « Maman… »

« Nous avons fais tout ce que nous avons pu. »

« Non… »

« Malheureusement… »

« Non… »

« Lexa est partie… »

« Non ! » cria Clarke, les larmes aux yeux « Non, non ! Je l'ai vu hier, je l'ai vu, je lui ai parlé et elle m'a répondu. On… On devait passer Noel ensemble, avec les enfants ! » Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues aussi brulantes que des braises « Non, non ! »

Abby tenta de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais cette dernière s'en défit et bondit hors du lit pour s'échapper de la chambre…

« Clarke ! Clarke, où vas-tu ? »

La jolie blonde courut presque, suivie par sa mère, jusqu'à la chambre de Lexa, du moins une chambre… vide… Les draps absents et une infirmière nettoyant le sol. Abby la rattrapa « Clarke… »

La jeune femme avait le regard fixé sur le lit vide, ses sanglots s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Lors qu'elle sentit la main de sa main sur son épaule, elle fit volte-face. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler à l'injustice. Elle l'avait vu la veille… Une fraction de seconde plus tard et elle aurait fait demi-tour pour la laisser dormir. Elle aurait pu ne pas la voir cette nuit-là.

« Maman… » elle s'effondra dans ses bras, au sol, entrainant sa mère par terre, attirant le regard des infirmières à coté.

« Ce n'est rien, laissez-la… » répondit Abby en les voyant approcher. Elle prit Clarke dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler du mieux qu'elle put… Mais elle savait qu'à cet instant précis, rien ne pourrait la consoler vraiment. Elle-même était passée par là quelques années plus tôt.

Clarke ne voyait plus rien, ses larmes brouillant sa vue : elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que venait d'annoncer sa mère… Lexa était partie, elle était morte. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était impossible, impensable. Elle se débattit, jusqu'à faire céder les points sur son bras et mouchetant sa blouse d'hôpital en rouge.

Epuisée, elle s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère qui demanda un brancard pour ramener sa fille dans sa chambre où elle lui prescrit un calmant avant de refermer la plaie de nouveau. Bien sur, elle avertit Raven et Anya de la situation et ces dernières ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur place.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague de mauvais gout. » lança Ray

« Non, malheureusement. »

« Mais comment c'est possible ? » rajouta Anya, au bord des larmes

« Hémorragie interne. Nous avons fais tout ce que nous avons pu mais… »

« Non… Lexa… »

Anya se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à proximité et Raven resta debout, complètement hébétée par la situation, tiraillée par réconforter sa petite amie ou soutenir Clarke « Comment… Clarke… »

« Très mal. Elle est dans le déni pour l'instant, j'ai dû lui donner un sédatif afin qu'elle reste tranquille. Elle avait ouvert ses points. »

« Merde… C'est pas vrai… »

Ray posa une main sur l'épaule d'Anya qui resta là, silencieuse, des larmes séchant sur ses joues « Je vais le tuer… »

« Qui ? »

« Ryce. »

« Anya… »

« Non ! Cet enfoiré à tuer ma collègue, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, simplement pour ne pas atterrir dans le couloir de la mort. Il n'était plus à un meurtre près après tout ! »

« Calme-toi, le procès va… »

Anya hoqueta ironiquement « Le procès ? Quel procès ? Sans le témoignage de Lexa, on a quasiment plus rien sur Ryce. Les principaux chefs d'accusation vont sauter et sa peine va être réduite de moitié. »

Anya grogna de frustration avant de se lever et de faire les cent pas. Ray se tourna alors vers Abby « Clarke ? »

« Elle pourra sortir demain. Je tiens à la garder encore cette nuit, surtout après cette… nouvelle. J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'elle… »

« … Fasse une connerie ? Probablement. Les étapes de deuil après tout : le déni, culpabilité, colère, dépression… On sera là pour elle. »

Soudain un bruit sourd résonna et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers une Anya qui se tenait la main après avoir mis un coup de poing dans le mur. Ray se rua sur elle mais Anya se défit de son étreinte, la repoussant. Abby s'approcha alors « Je vais regarder ça. »

Anya suivit Abby, laissant Raven rejoindre Clarke dans sa chambre. Cette dernière dormait mais lorsque Raven s'assit dans le fauteuil, Clarke ouvrit les yeux, comme si elle avait senti sa présence « Lexa ? »

« Non, c'est moi Clarkie, c'est Ray. »

Le visage de Clarke se ferma alors et se tordit dans un rictus de peine, avant que quelques larmes ne coulent de nouveau « Oh Ray… »

« Hey, viens là. » Raven monta sur le lit et prit Clarke dans ses bras, son corps secoué de soubresauts et de sanglots « Je suis là, je suis là. »

« Je… Je l'aime tellement… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… »

« Hey, tu n'es pas seule ok ? Tu m'as moi, tu as ta mère, tu as Madi. »

« Madi… » soudain elle écarquilla les yeux « Aden ! »

« Calme-toi. Anya va s'occuper de ça. Pour l'instant, tu dois faire attention, Abby m'a dit que ton bras s'était rouvert. Si tu veux pas faire un séjour plus long ici, tu dois aire gaffe. »

« Je m'en fous…. J'ai pas envie… »

« Peut-être mais y'a pas que toi : Madi a hâte de te revoir. »

« … »

« Clarke je sais que c'est dur, et… »

« Tu sais rien ! » argua soudain Clarke « Tu peux pas comprendre, t'as jamais perdu quelqu'un d'assez proche pour imaginer ton cœur brisé en milliers de morceaux qui s'éparpillent partout pour revenir dans ta cage thoracique incomplet. »

« … »

« J'ai perdu mon père, et là, je perds l'amour de ma vie… Tu peux pas comprendre, personne peut. »

Raven aurait pu s'offusquer de ses paroles mais elle soupira, préférant retenir sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. D'un coté, elle n'avait pas tort : elle n'avait jamais perdu un proche. Fille unique, elle avait quitté la côte ouest pour venir travailler près de Washington. Elle ne voyait que rarement ses parents qui menaient une vie incompatible avec la sienne, et avait intégré la famille Griffin avec joie. A présent, elle considérait Clarke comme sa sœur et Abby comme sa mère d'adoption. Lorsque Jake, le père de Clarke, mourut, elle ressentit une peine immense, comme si elle perdait son propre père, mais évidemment, ce n'était pas pareil.

Elle le savait, les jours et les semaines qui viendraient seraient compliqués et douloureux. Elle devrait mettre sa fierté de coté et encaisser les coups. Oui, les jours à venir seraient très dures.

* * *

Et Raven avait vu juste. Lorsque Clarke fut autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital, Raven vint la chercher et la raccompagna chez elle où l'attendait Madi qui avait décoré l'appartement d'une banderole de bienvenue et de multiples ballons multicolores. Evidemment, l'accueil fut plus que réservé de la part de Clarke. Bien sur, elle fut heureuse de retrouver sa fille, mais l'humeur n'y était pas. Malgré tout, elle fit bonne figure pour sa fille, le reste de la journée. Mais le soir, seule dans son lit, elle ne tenait plus et la solitude, la peine et la douleur s'enveloppèrent comme des griffes acérées qui n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser.

Madi entendait les pleurs de sa mère tous les soirs, elle voyait ses yeux rougis par ses larmes nocturnes, ses cernes de fatigue se creusaient de plus en plus. Elle faisait mine de déjeuner avec sa fille mais Madi imaginait qu'une fois cette dernière partit à l'école, sa mère devait mettre à la poubelle ce qui restait des plats, idem pour le soir.

Kane lui avait évidemment donné quelques jours de repos mais cela l'aida non pas à se remettre sur pied, mais l'enfonça encore un peu plus dans sa peine.

Elle s'était souvent retrouvée seule dans sa chambre ou sa salle de bain, à ne rien faire, juste rester là, entourée du silence. Un soir, tandis qu'elle prenait un bain qui aurait du être salvateur, elle s'était immergée totalement, les sons extérieurs parasités par l'eau, se transformant en bruits sourds et lointains. Elle se sentait bien, si bien, elle aurait aimé restée ainsi, sous l'eau…

Lorsque Madi la sortit de sa torpeur en frappa violemment à la porte de sa salle de bain, la belle blonde sortit de l'eau « Madi ? »

« Maman… Ca fait plus d'une heure que t'es là dedans. Ca va ? »

« Je… Je crois que je me suis endormie dans la baignoire. »

Inquiète, elle avait averti sa grand-mère et Raven, mais les visites successives des deux femmes n'avaient guère aidé. Clarke sombrait doucement mais surement dans une dépression d'où il serait difficile de s'extraire tant elle commençait à s'y complaire.

« Maman, on va chez grand-mère pour Thanksgiving ? »

« Qu… Oh non, pas cette année. »

« Ah… Alors, c'est elle qui vient ? »

« Madi non, pas cette année. »

« Mais… On v rien faire alors ? »

« Thanksgiving est fait pour remercier les gens et être reconnaissant. Tu peux me dire en quoi je le serais moi ? J'ai perdu Lexa… »

Madi fronça les sourcils « Mais tu m'as moi ! Et moi j'ai de quoi être reconnaissante : je t'ai, tu es vivante. J'ai failli perdre ma maman… »

La petite fille se leva et sortit de table si vite que Clarke n'eut aucune réaction. Elle se contenta de regarder l'assiette vide de sa fille et soupira : elle devait se reprendre en main mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : la peine, cette terrifiante amie, l'attirait vers elle comme une araignée attirait sa proie lentement et sadiquement. Clarke n'était que la victime consentante de sa déprime, et rien ne pourrait y faire.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Car si Madi semblait avoir renoncé à soutenir sa mère, se sentant impuissante face à cet adversaire de poids qu'était sa douleur, elle demanda de l'aide à Raven.

Cette dernière se pointa un matin, valise en main, au pas de sa porte « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens m'installer ici pardi ! »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Y'a pas de « mais ». Madi m'a appelé à l'aide, alors je suis là. »

« Madi ? »

Raven la fixa « Clarke écoute, je sais que tu es triste, que tu pleures la mort récente de Lexa, je comprends. Vous vous aimiez… Mais tu oublies que tu as une fille qui a failli perdre sa mère et qui voit cette dernière la repousser pour s'enfoncer dans une déprime et une dépression dont elle est incapable de te sortir. »

« … »

« Tu as besoin d'aide. »

« … »

« Pourquoi pas revoir cette psy ? Warren c'est ça ? »

« Pas besoin. »

« De quoi tu as besoin alors ? »

« J'en sais rien. De temps je suppose… »

« Clarke, ça fait plus d'une semaine déjà et rien n'a changé. Madi m'appelle quasiment tous les soirs pour me dire qu'elle t'entend pleurer et qu'elle n'a aucune idée de la manière de les sécher. »

« … »

« Tu dois te ressaisir. »

« Et donc, tu vas t'imposer ici ? »

« Clairement ! » sourit Raven « Je ne serais pas une meilleure amie si je ne le faisais pas ! »

« Et Anya, elle en pense quoi ? »

Raven perdit son sourire « Anya et moi… C'est compliqué pour l'instant. »

« Ray ? »

« Elle pleure aussi Lexa, mais elle a du se remettre au travail pour compenser. Elle a repoussé tout et a construit un mur si épais qu'elle ne laisse personne n'entrer. Je crois que c'est un mécanisme de défense comme un autre et de deuil. »

« … »

« On s'est disputé et j'ai préféré partir avant que ses paroles ne soient irréversibles. »

« Oh Ray, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas… »

« Peu importe, je suis là pour toi à présent. On va s'occuper de toi ! »

* * *

Clarke l'avait appris par Bellamy : le procès avait été repoussé. Après la mort de Lexa, Anya avait poussé le procureur à ouvrir une enquête parallèle et donc avait décalé la date du procès de Ryce pour le mois prochain.

Clarke ne savait pas si cela était un soulagement ou une peine supplémentaire : après tout, dans un mois Lexa serait toujours morte et son témoignage contre Ryce inexistant.

Raven avait bien essayé de la convaincre d'aller voir une nouvelle fois Niylah mais Clarke avait refusé. Elle n'était pas prête pour un échec de plus.

Pourtant, elle accepta la présence de Raven dans ses murs pour une durée indéterminée. Ray avait demandé un congé exceptionnel afin d'être avec son amie et sa filleul un maximum de temps. La solitude était la pire des choses, Clarke devait se sentir entourée. De plus, lui donner un rôle dans le rétablissement de Clarke, donnait l'occasion à Raven d'oublier un peu sa séparation d'avec Anya. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la jeune femme depuis plus de 2 semaines maintenant. Mais un événement un soir, fit oublier à Raven ses tracas.

Alors qu'elle était sortie récupérée Madi, lorsqu'elle revint à l'appart, elle ne trouva personne.

« Clarke ? »

« Maman ? »

Raven fit le tour des pièces : personne dans le salon, la cuisine ou même la chambre. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, son sang se glaça : Clarke se tenait là, debout, le corps mouillé enroulé dans une serviette, dans une main une lame de rasoir posée sur son avant-bras, un mince filet de sang goutant sur le carrelage blanc.

« Hey Clarkie… »

Raven ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé pour éviter à Madi de tomber sur cette scène « Clarke ? »

La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le visage impassible, sans aucune émotion. Doucement Raven s'approcha « Hey… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Clarke resta silencieuse et quand Raven posa une de ses mains sur son avant-bras et l'autre sur la lame, Clarke leva enfin le regard « Clarke, arrête ça… »

« Je… Ray ? »

« Hey ma chérie… » lentement elle prit la lame et la jeta dans la corbeille avant de prendre une serviette et d'entourer le bras de son amie « On va nettoyer ça… »

« Je… Je voulais… Je pensais… »

« Ok pas de soucis, peu importe. Madi ne doit pas l'apprendre, ok ? »

« Je voulais la rejoindre Ray… »

« … »

« Peut-être que le paradis existe, qu'elle y est et qu'on aurait pu… s'y rejoindre, non ? »

Une fois la lame hors de portée et la vie de Clarke hors de danger, Raven lui asséna une violente gifle.

« Ray ! »

« Mais t'es folle ma parole ! » hurla Raven. Elle tourna Clarke entièrement vers le miroir « Regarde-toi ! Tu comptais vraiment faire ça ? Et laisser Madi te retrouver ainsi ? »

« … »

« Tu imagines son état ?! Ressaisis-toi bordel ! »

« Mais… »

« Y'a pas de « mais ». Clarke, tu as un souci, je vais contacter Warren, elle peut t'aider. »

« … »

« Tu as un problème et je me rends compte que ni moi, ni ta fille, ni Abby ne pouvons t'aider. Il faut que tu consultes un spécialiste. »

« … »

« Clarke, tu te rends compte de ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ? »

« … »

« Le suicide Clarke. Tu aurais fais de Madi une orpheline, c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« T as perd Lexa, mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas perdre ta fille aussi. »

Cette phrase ut un véritable déclencheur pour Clarke : la peine était trop douloureuse pour qu'elle l'expérimente une nouvelle fois.

« Madi… »

« Madi a besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin d'elle. Alors, tu vas te mettre un coup de pied au cul et te bouger. Liasse-moi soigner ça. On dira à Madi que tu as 2 mains gauche et qu'en manipulant ton rasoir pour changer la lame, elle t'a échappé, ok ? »

« O… Ok. »

Après avoir nettoyé la fine plaie et ranger la serviette souillée dans le bac de linges sales, Raven prit le visage de sa meilleure amie entre ses mains

« Bien, maintenant, tu t'habilles, tu viens dans le salon et tu as intérêt à serrer ta fille dans tes bras aussi fort que tu peux. »

Et avant de sortir de la salle de bain, elle se tourna « Au fait, elle vient d'obtenir un A en algèbres, elle en est très fière, tu connais son aversion pour les maths, alors quand elle te l'annoncera, t'as intérêt à sourire sinon je t'en remets une autre sur l'autre joue. »

Puis elle ferma la porte. Clarke se regarda dans le miroir et se reconnut à peine : le teint blanc, les yeux rougis… On avait l'impression qu'elle se droguait. Elle se mit soudain à la place de sa fille et frissonna : Madi pourrait finir la par détester et vouloir aller vivre chez sa grand-mère si ça continuait. Pire que tout : si les services sociaux s'en mêlaient, ils pourraient lui retirer sa fille définitivement.

Lors, quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle afficha un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, et quand sa fille brandit devant son nez sa feuille estampillée d'un A écarlate, elle la prit dans ses bas et la serra si fort que Madi se plaignit qu'elle l'étouffait.

Dès lors, le repas du soir nota un relatif changement : mais si dans les faits, les choses semblaient plus simples, dans la tête de Clarke, les choses étaient encore compliquées. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle prit la décision de consulter de nouveau le Dr Warren. Raven l'accompagna à sa première séance.

* * *

« Mes condoléances. »

C'est ainsi que la séance débuta. Clarke était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer la perte de Lexa. A vrai dire, depuis qu'elle était revenue chez elle, ce prénom avait presque était bannie.

« J'imagine que la question « _comment allez-vous ? »_ est superflu. »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais étonnée de ne pas vous voir plus tôt dans mon bureau. »

« A vrai dire… J'étais assez… »

« … Occupée ? »

« Déprimée. » rectifia Clarke « C'est assez difficile. »

« Je n peux qu'imaginer, n'ayant pas perdu de personne assez proche pour cela. »

« Vous allez pas me poser de questions hein ? »

« Vous commencez à me connaitre à présent. Je vous laisse parler, les choses viennent naturellement ensuite. »

« Depuis… Depuis mon retour de l'hosto c'est difficile. Plus rien n'a la même saveur, la même intensité. C'est… C'est juste… différent. »

« Vous n'avez pas repris le travail ? »

« Je dois le reprendre dans 3 jours, c'est pour cela que je viens vous voir aussi. »

« Et si je dis que vous ne devez pas reprendre ? »

« J'écouterai. »

« Comment va votre fille ? »

« Elle va… bien ? Je veux dire, j'imagine. »

« Comment prend-elle les choses ? »

« Je… » soudain Clarke blêmit

« Clarke, un problème ? »

« Je viens de me rendre compte que… J'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment Madi prend les choses parce que… Parce que j'étais trop accaparée à déprimer de mon coté. Je pensais qu'elle allait bien : après tout, elle va à l'école, elle… elle était là pour me soutenir. »

« Mais elle, qui la soutenait ? N'avait-elle pas tissé des liens avec Lexa ? Ou Aden ? »

« … »

« Clarke, j'imagine que c'est dur pour vous, mais vous devez aussi vous raccrocher à vos proches, surtout à Madi. »

« Raven est venue vivre chez moi. Pour m'aider, me soutenir et s'occuper de Madi, là où j'en suis incapable pour l'instant. »

« Il va falloir que vous vous repreniez en main. »

Et après un long silence, Clarke se pinça la lèvre inférieure :

« J'ai failli faire une bêtise. »

« Une bêtise ? »

« J'avais cette lame sur mon bras, je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais, je n'en avais pas conscience… J'étais figée dans le temps. Comme dans un rêve où l'on sait que c'est un rêve et qu'on attend de se réveiller. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Raven est arrivée et m'a giflé. » ricana-t-elle « De ce genre de gifle qui vous remet les idées en place. Elle m'a dit que si je continuais ainsi, je risquais de perdre ma fille. Et ça, je m'y refuse. Je ne peux pas perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aime. »

« Alors c'est ainsi que vous avez pris la décision de venir me voir. »

« J'aimerais… J'aimerais sincèrement remonter la pente mais… Même avec Madi, avec Raven, avec la reprise du travail, j'ai l'impression que je m'enfonce encore et toujours. »

« Vous pensez que j'arriverai à vous aider ? »

« Oh j'ai bien dans l'idée que vous allez me sortir un truc du genre : _vous êtes la seule à pouvoir vous aider, si vous le décidez_ … »

« J'aurais pu. » sourit Wendy « Mais dans cette situation, une aide extérieure n'est pas superflue. »

« … »

« Vous devez, avant tout, recréer du lien avec votre fille. Elle est votre bouée de sauvetage, votre lumière dans cette obscurité. Vous devez vous rattacher à ça. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ce que je vous ai dis va me porter préjudice pour le travail ? »

« Je n'en parlerai pas. A condition que vous veniez me voir au moins une fois par semaine, si ce n'est deux. »

« Très bien, promis. » sourit doucement Clarke

« Vous devez reprendre le travail, cela vous aidera. »

La jolie blonde opina, bien décidée à ne plus se laisser sombrer. Après tout, Lexa n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle se laisse aller de la sorte et qu'elle mette en danger Madi.

* * *

Le soir venu, Clarke accueillit Madi avec un sourire et une bonne discussion lorsque la jeune femme alla la border le soir « Madi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je m'excuse chérie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir été absente, je veux dire… Ne pas avoir été là pour toi. »

« … »

« Elle… Elle me manque terriblement, et je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse te manquer aussi. »

Madi baissa le regard « J'avais vraiment envie qu'ils soient là avec nous pour les fêtes. On aurait été une famille… »

« Je sais chérie, je sais. »

« Maintenant on en parle plus jamais… Je sais que ça te rend triste alors… »

« Oh chérie, si tu le souhaites, on peut en parler. »

« … »

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le ma puce. »

« C'est juste que… Depuis qu'elle est partie… J'ai plus de nouvelles d'Aden. »

« Raven m'a dit qu'il avait été placé dans une famille d'accueil, le temps qu'Anya fasse le nécessaire pour avoir sa tutelle. C'est un processus qui peut être assez long. »

« Il me manque aussi. Il doit être plus triste que moi encore, il a perdu ses deux mamans lui. »

« Je sais. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de voir s'il peut te faire parvenir une lettre ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Tu ferais ça ?! »

« Je ferais tout pour toi, et encore désolée, si tu as pensé que ça ne serait pas le cas. Je t'aime chérie, et je ne supporterai plus de te voir si triste. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi en t'oubliant. Mais, quoiqu'il arrive, nous sommes une famille et nous nous soutiendrons à présent. »

« Avec grand-mère et Raven ? »

« Exact. Je suis désolée d'avoir loupé Thanksgiving. Mais… On se rattrapera à Noel ? »

« Tout ira mieux bientôt ? »

« Je l'espère chérie, il faudra du temps, mais nous y arriverons. Ensemble. »

Madi serra sa mère dans ses bras et s'endormit bien vite cette nuit-là. Et pour la première fois en trois semaines, elle ne fut pas réveillée par les pleurs de sa mère en pleine nuit.

OoO

La prochaine étape, et non des moindres, fut pour Clarke de retourner travailler. Raven le lui avait dit : retourner sur le terrain lui ferait penser à autre chose. Et bien que Clarke n'en fut pas aussi sûre, et sur les conseils du Dr Warren, elle se lança.

« Hey Griffin, te revoilà parmi nous ! » lança Bellamy en la prenant dans ses bras « Mes condoléances. »

« Merci. » sourit péniblement la jeune femme « Fallait que je revienne. J'allais tout de même pas vous laisser diriger ce bureau, bande de nuls. »

« Hey Clarke… »

« Echo… Dis donc… ça commence à se voir ton ventre. »

« Ouais, Kane m'a dit que je pourrais bientôt oublier le terrain. Super, je vais être cantonnée à la paperasse derrière mon bureau. »

« Te plains pas, ça caille dehors ! » lança Murphy tandis qu'il tendit une tasse de café fumant.

« Oh, Murphy… T'as quelque chose à me demander ? »

« Si t'en veux pas, j'le garde hein ! »

Clarke prit la tasse « Merci. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau où elle se posa en soupirant. Son regard fut alors attiré par un petit cactus surmonté d'une unique fleur rose. Le cœur de Clarke se serra : elle se souvenait du jour où, pour rire, elles s'étaient lancé un défi, Clarke avait perdu et s'était vue attribuer un mini cactus par Lexa, parce que, selon la jolie brune, le cactus était la plante la plus représentative de Clarke.

« Clarke ? Ca va ? »

Marcus venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle, l'air inquiet. Elle le fixa avant de sourire faiblement « Ca va… Ca pourrait être mieux. »

« Ca pourrait être pire. »

« Je consulte pour que ça soit mieux. » ironisa-t-elle

« Tu vois la psy ? »

« J'ai un deuil à faire que je n'arrive pas à dépasser. Je dois tenir pour Madi. »

« Sage décision. Je t'avouerai que si tu n'y avais pas pensé, je te l'aurais fortement conseillé. Comment va ta mère ? »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas vu pour Thanksgiving ? »

« Non. Elle n'a pas supporté de le passer sans sa fille. Elle a travaillé à la place, pour s'occuper l'esprit. »

« Je suis désolée. Je n'avais juste pas la tête à ça. »

« Je comprends, et elle aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se souciait simplement de ton bien-être. Elle fut rassurée lorsque Raven lui a dit qu'elle comptait emménager chez toi un moment. »

« Oui, elle m'a beaucoup aidé, même si je n'ai pas su la remercier encore… »

« Tu as le temps. »

« Parle-moi du procès. »

« Clarke… »

« Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin… de quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. »

« Comme tu le sais, il est dans une semaine maintenant. »

« Comment ça se présente ? »

« … »

« Oh ça va, je sais qu'on est dans la merde, j'aimerais juste savoir jusqu'où. »

Kane soupira « A vrai dire, c'est mal engagé. Comme tu le sais, le témoignage de l'agent Woods était décisif. »

« On a vraiment rien alors ? »

« Seulement quelques témoins assez évasifs sur ce qu'il se passait dans l'Eden, mais aucun qui pointe du doigt Ryce directement. Ils parlent en grande partie des Wallace. »

« Et merde… T'es en train de me dire que ce salaud va s'en sortir ? »

« Oh il fera de la prison… mais bien moins que ce qu'il aurait pris avec le témoignage de Lexa. »

« … »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Et si j'arrivais à convaincre Niylah ? Elle seule est encore capable de le faire plonger. »

« D'après ce que j'ai vu et lu de ton rapport, elle est bien loin d'être coopérative. De plus, elle a stipulé ne plus vouloir te voir. »

« Je pourrais… »

« Non, Clarke. »

« … »

Kane soupira de nouveau « Je suis content que tu reviennes, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tôt encore. En attendant… » Il lui donna un dossier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le procureur veut te faire témoigner. »

« … »

« Je lui ai dis que c'était une mauvaise idée. Que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Niylah pourrait jouer en notre défaveur et que la défense pourrait s'en servir. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu étais en infiltration aussi. Tu as surement vu des choses, entendu des choses… »

« J'ai simplement vu des centaines de personnes entrer dans une immense chambre à gaz de leur plein grès pour accéder à la cité des Lumières. » railla-t-elle « J'ai couché avec leur médecin pour des infos. A part ça, je n'ai pas grand-chose. J'ai peu fréquenté Ryce et seulement quelques instants les Wallace. »

« La défense va faire témoigner Charlotte. »

« Quoi ? Mais elle est mineure ! Sa mère ne peut pas être d'accord avec ça. »

« Dans le cadre d'une affaire comme celle-là, elle n'a guère eu le choix. La défense va évidemment se servir de son témoignage à la barre : ses viols, l'Eden qu'elle a prit comme refuge, sa famille d'accueil qui était bienveillante… Ils veulent prouver que l'Eden était d'utilité publique. »

« Connerie ! Y'a eu des morts, des disparitions, des enlèvements ! »

« Je sais tout ça, mais la plupart des disparus retrouvés ont témoigné qu'ils n'ont jamais été enlevés mais qu'ils sont venus à l'Eden de leur plein gré. Quand on leur parle de la mythologie de la cité des Lumières, ils en parlent plutôt comme le pôle Nord du Père Noel. »

« Ca craint… »

« Tu l'as dis. Voilà pourquoi même ton témoignage serait d'une grande aide. »

« Je… Je sais pas si je pourrais être prête, si je pourrais faire face à cet enfoiré sans lui cracher dessus. »

« Je sais mais… Fais-le pour Lexa. »

« Pardon ? Si je témoigne et qu'il va en taule, elle sera morte pour rien, parce qu'il n'aura pas su nous tuer toutes les deux… »

« Pense à ce qu'elle souhaiterait que tu fasses. Après votre infiltration risquée, penses-tu vraiment qu'elle ne t'aurait pas encouragé à aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de parler en son nom. »

« Je… »

« Stop. Pour l'instant, je vais me cantonner à la rubrique des chiens écrasés… »

Elle clôtura l'échange en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Kane sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Il se leva mais avant de partir, il se tourna vers elle « Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour Clarke, vraiment. » puis il s'en alla, laissa la jeune femme pianotant faussement sur son clavier, essayant d'éloigner le plus loin la possibilité de devoir témoigner.

* * *

Et elle avait espéré que ses revendications seraient entendues et surtout respectées. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté d'une jeune femme qui tapa, un soir, à sa porte.

« Anya ? »

« Salut Griffin. »

« Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Pour te parler. »

« Je sais de quoi tu veux parler, et c'est non. »

« Je peux entrer au moins ? »

Clarke la laissa passer dans un soupir et Anya entra avant de se figer en voyant Raven sortir de la cuisine « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Je… Je suis venue parler à Clarke. »

Le regard noir de Raven s'estompa lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Clarke « Je vais voir où en est Madi avec ses devoirs. »

« Ray… » lança Anya, mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparu.

« A ce que je vois, tu as tes fans… » ironisa la jolie blonde

« Clarke, nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Y'a rien que je puisse faire ou dire pour coffrer Ryce définitivement. C'est pas moi qu'il a menacé, torturé, à qui il a révélé tous ses plans… J'ai rien à vous donner. »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Ah oui ? Alors, vas-y, dis-moi. »

« Tu peux te servir du personnage que tu avais crée. »

« Un témoignage ne peut se baser sur un rôle fictif. Les dés sont pipés, tu le sais. »

« Niylah t'a certainement révélé des choses. »

« Rien de concluant. »

« Tu as vu Ryce inviter les gens à rejoindre cette foutue cité. Il a conduit des centaine de personnes dans un immense chambre à gaz non pas pour les soulager de leurs maux, mais pour éviter qu'ils témoignent contre lui. Lui savait ce qu'il se trouvait derrière ces portes, c'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'il les a menés à l'abattoir. »

« … »

« Clarke, tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il a tué Lexa. »

« LA FERME ! » hurla soudain la jolie blonde, à bout de souffle « La ferme tu m'entends ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? J'ai pleuré sa mort et je la pleure encore. Si je tiens debout c'est pour Madi. Je suis fatiguée, je suis larguée… Mais j'ai surtout la trouille. »

« Clarke… »

« … Non, stop. Va-t-en. »

« Tu fais une erreur. »

« Je sais, laisse-moi vivre avec, comme le reste. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit, comme une invitation directe à ce qu'Anya sorte « Je t'en prie… »

« Tu sais que nous pourrions t'y forcer ? Le FBI pourrait te convoquer. »

« Je sais. »

Anya baissa la tête alors et sortit. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se tourner pour la convaincre une dernière fois, Clarke lui claqua la porte au nez. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Raven t Madi, interloquées « Maman, ça va ? »

Clarke lui sourit « Oui chérie, tout va bien, tout va mieux. »

Mais Raven n'était pas dupe : elle savait que le FBI, quoiqu'il arrive, la ferait témoigner… Une épreuve de plus pour Clarke, allait-elle le supporter ?

* * *

C'est trois jours plus tard que les choses s'accélérèrent pour Clarke. Tandis qu'elle était revenue du bureau avec Raven et qu'elles préparaient une soirée pizza, promise à Madi pour ses bons résultats, on sonna à sa porte.

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit, devant elle se trouvait un homme en costume sombre tenant un dossier « Miss Clarke Griffin ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pouvez-vous signer ceci s'il vous plait ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandé la jolie blonde en prenant le dossier

« Une assignation à comparaitre. »

Clarke se figea et manqua de casser le stylo qu'elle tenait en main « Et si je ne signe pas ? »

« Vous aurez un mandat d'arrestation à votre nom pour non coopération, voire complicité. »

Elle serra la mâchoire alors mais signa : il valait mieux témoigner plutôt que de se retrouver en taule pour une durée indéterminée.

« Voilà. »

« Merci. »

Quand elle referma la porte et qu'elle vint se rasseoir dans le canapé, Raven remarqua sa mine fermée « Ca va ? C'était qui ? »

« Un con. »

« Oh… Mais encore ? »

« Je suis assignée à comparaitre pour le procès. Elle a osé cette salope. »

« Hey, tout doux. Anya n'y est surement pour rien. Cette affaire titille le Fbi depuis des années, ils sont juste prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. »

« Tu défends ta copine, c'est normal. »

« C'est pas ma copine, du moins, ça l'est plus. On s'est plus reparlé depuis… Enfin tu vois. »

« Tu m'a dis que c'était un mécanisme de défense pour éviter qu'elle sombre. Elle a juste pas l'habitude de se laisser aller encore… Peut-être, qu'au fond, elle aurait aimé que tu restes à ses cotés. »

« Et là, qui défend qui ? » ironisa Raven

« Peu importe, tu m'as comprise. »

« Je sentais que j'avais plus d'utilité auprès de toi. T'es comme ma frangine. Et puis rien ne l'empêchait de me recontacter. »

« Peut-être qu'avec toute cette affaire, elle attend que ls jours soient plus paisibles… »

« Et ça sera trop tard. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » sourit Clarke

« Clarkie… Je… Je voulais te le dire avant mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Quand cette histoire sera finie, quand le procès sera passé… J'ai décidé de… faire un break. »

« Un break ? »

« Je vais partir un moment Clarke. »

« Quoi ? Mais où ? »

« Je vais probablement prendre quelques semaines de vacances, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir l'Europe. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« La silicon Valley m'a contacté pour que je bosse avec eux sur des logiciels spécifiques. »

« Merde Ray mais… Est-ce que… Enfin, c'est une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Carrément. J'ai toujours voulu bosser là-bas, encore plus en tant qu'ingénieur consultante. Et j'aurais une bonne paie. »

« C'est à l'autre bout du pays ça… »

« Je sais, mais y'a l'avion et puis on aura toujours nos skype le soir. Je sais que tu ferais pas grand-chose sans moi. »

Clarke gloussa alors « Tu aurais du me le dire avant… »

« Quoi ? Quand tu avais cette lame dans les mains ou entre deux séances de psy ? »

« Je suis désolée… Avec tout ça, j'ai laissé peu de place aux vies des autres. J'ai délaissé Madi, je t'ai délaissé… »

« Tu avais des circonstances atténuantes. Et, qui sait, peut-être que ce procès te permettra de tourner la page. »

« Peut-être… »

« On regarde quoi ? » demanda Madi en revenant de la cuisine avec un saladier plein de popcorns.

Elle se glissa entre Raven et Clarke et posa le saladier sur ses genoux. Clarke eut un pincement au cœur : sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, s'apprêtait à partir loin… Sa vie ressemblait à un miroir qui venait de tomber au sol avec des débris partout, certains irrécupérables, certains pouvant être recollés mais sans vraiment être la même chose…

* * *

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

« Mais, il ne reste que deux petits jours, je pourrais partir après. »

« Ray… Vraiment. Tu squattes mon appart depuis des jours et des jours, tu dors sur le canapé, quand ce n'est pas avec moi… Je crois… Je crois qu'il faut que je commence à apprendre, ou réapprendre, à vivre sans toi. »

« Mais on peut faire ça après le procès non ? »

« Non. Je crois qu'après tout ça, j'aurais besoin de me retrouver avec Madi. D'essayer de retrouver une quasi normalité, tu comprends ? »

« Oui… Je vois mais… Tu sais que je suis là hein, quoiqu'il arrive, si tu as quoique se soit. »

« Je sais, et je te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ces dernières semaines. Je commence à remonter un peu la pente, Madi m'aide beaucoup. Même si j'essaie de la garder dans son rôle de petite fille. »

« Clarkie… »

« On se voit dans deux jours, ok ? »

« Si tu as le moindre problème… »

« … Je t'appelle. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Si je m'inquiète, justement. »

La jolie blonde lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras « Je t'aime Ray. »

« Et moi plus encore Blondie. »

Oui, voir Raven passer le pas de sa porte était douloureux, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Clarke sentait qu'elle se reposait beaucoup sur Raven, beaucoup trop. Elle devait se réhabituer à vivre seule lorsque Madi était à l'école, à faire des repas, à revivre avec sa fille ces moments complices, et pourquoi, ressortir avec elle.

Après tout, Noel approchait et aucune décoration n'avait été mise. Elle le savait Madi adorait cette fête et voir la maison nue de décorations et de sapin devait probablement la rendre triste. Et bien que Clarke n'ait pas le cœur à faire la fête, elle devait penser à sa fille.

Alors, quand le soir Madi revint, Clarke l'accueillit avec des plats chinois qu'elle commanda et un Harry Potter prêt à être visionné.

« Maman ? Ou est Raven ? »

« Elle est repartit chez elle. Elle t'embrasse d'ailleurs. »

« Oh… Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non. Je voulais surtout avoir ma fille pour moi seule. Tiens regarde, je t'ai pris des nems au poulet, tes préférés. »

« Merci ! »

« Au fait… Ca te dirait que demain on chasse le parfait sapin de Noel ? »

Madi baissa le regard « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Mais… Tua dores dénicher le sapin. »

« Pas cette année. »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra « Ils me manquent aussi. J'aurais aimé qu'ils passent Noel avec nous, qu'on soit comme une famille. Mais… Ca ne se fera pas Madi. On doit faire avec. Alors même si cette année la gaité n'est pas de mise, Noel reste Noel : avec ses décos, son sapin, ses cadeaux. »

« … »

« Si tu es triste, ça me rend triste aussi. C'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

« Non, bien sur que non mais… C'est pas vraiment pareil cette année. »

« Je sais chérie, je sais. Avoir notre sapin et nos décos ne nous feront pas oublier les Woods. Promis. »

Madi esquissa un faible sourire alors et se pelotonna contre sa mère.

* * *

Lorsque Raven posa de nouveau son sac dans son salon, son cœur semblait se tordre dans une crampe douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle fréquentait Anya, cette dernière avait pris l'habitude de venir dormir ici, manger et même faire des courses pour elles.

Aujourd'hui, Ray se retrouva seule. Elle, qui, durant des semaines, s'était donné la tâche de réconforter Clarke et de prendre soin d'elle. Présent, elle n'avait plus d'objectif réel. Dans quelques semaines, elle partirait vers la côte ouest, c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé et poussa un long soupir quand on toqua à sa porte « Non mais sérieusement… »

Trainant les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son sang se glaça « Anya… »

« Raven. »

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Ca fait des semaines que je dors chez Clarke. »

« J'ai mes indics. »

« Tu me files en plus ?! »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Non. »

« Ok, fairplay. On peut parler dans le couloir. »

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie de parler ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. On pourrait, non ? »

« On pourrait, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie. »

« Alors laisse-moi parler. Je… J'aimerais m'excuser de t'avoir mise de coté. Je… La perte de Lexa m'a complètement retourné. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'être en position de faiblesse, pas comme cela. J'ai… J'ai été prise au dépourvu. Je ne savais pas comment faire alors.. J'ai repoussé tout autour de moi. J'ai bâti un mur si haut et si épais que personne ne pourrait de nouveau me toucher, physiquement comme émotionnellement. »

« … »

« Je t'ai repoussé, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois ainsi, et je ne voulais plus m'impliquer sentimentalement si c'était pour souffrir autant. »

« … »

« Je sais que c'est nul comme explication mais je n'en ai pas d'autres à te fournir. Je peux seulement te dire que je suis désolée et que j'ai clairement chié dans la colle. J'aurais du te parler, amis ensuite je me suis plongée dans l'affaire en pensant que ça m'aiderait à t'oublier… Mais ça a échoué. Et te revoir chez Clarke… »

« … »

« Ok, tu n'as clairement pas envie de parler, mais je te remercie de m'avoir écouté, enfin du moins je pense que tu as écouté. Ray parle-moi, dis-moi quelque chose, envoie-moi bouler même, je m'en fous. »

« Tu as dis chier dans la colle ?! » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

Anya se figea, stupéfaite de sa réaction « La bonne nouvelle c'est que, visiblement, tu m'écoutais. La mauvaise c'est que c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de mon laïus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu m'as foutu littéralement dehors. C'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Tu te souviens lorsque Madi t'avait fait croire que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Ta réaction a été sans équivoque : tu as fui. Ca n'a pas changé : tu fuis, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux : pour te protéger, pour éviter de souffrir ou ressentir des choses, même positives. »

« C'est vrai mais… »

« … Mais moi, je suis fatiguée. Je suis fatiguée de devoir lire le manuel de fonctionnement d'Anya Reynolds. J'en ai marre de te courir après parce que madame a peur. J'en ai marre, tout simplement. »

« Raven, s'il te plait, laisse-moi une dernière chance… »

« En quel honneur ?! Tu me largues, tu me mets de coté et quand ça t'arrange, tu reviens vers moi et tu me demandes d'accepter tes caprices ? Non, clairement non. »

Et alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, Anya plaqua sa main dessus, l'en empêchant.

« Ray, stop. Ecoute-moi… »

« Je t'ai assez écouté. C'est fini Anya. De toute manière, revenir maintenant ne changera rien. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je pars Anya. »

« Mais… Mais où ? Quand ? »

« Bientôt et vers la côte ouest. »

« C'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour me punir ? Pour t'éloigner de moi ? »

Raven hoqueta « Tu crois que tout tourne autour de toi ? »

« … »

« J'ai pris cette décision pour moi, pas pour toi. »

« … »

« Nous nous reverrons au procès, et ça sera la dernière fois. »

Puis Raven referma la porte, Anya ne l'empêchant pas cette fois-ci. Et à peine eut-elle réalisé la situation que Raven prit son téléphone et appela Clarke :

« Hey Blondie. »

« _Ray, ça fait à peine 1h que t'es partie. Tu comptes m'appeler comme ça souvent ?_ »

« Non c'est juste… Tu devineras jamais qui vient de me rendre visite. »

« _J'en sais rien…_ »

« Anya. »

« _Ah bah tu parles d'une nouvelle. Alors ?_ »

« Je lui ai dis. Je lui ai dis que j'allais déménager. »

« _Elle semblait s'en foutre ?_ »

« En fait, j'en sais rien… J'me dis qu'après tout ça… Une page sera tournée. »

« _Ouais, on se dit tous ça._ »

« Sois franche, tu crois que je fais une connerie ? »

« _Quoi : ne pas laisser une chance à Anya ou faire ce que tu lu reproches, c'est-à-dire fuir à l'autre bout du pays ? J'en sais rien, à ton avis ?_ »

« _Ray, crois-en une personne qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie : ne passe pas à coté du tien. Anya et toi, vous vous êtes trouvées. Vous êtes complètement barrées ensemble, vous êtes un couple explosif. T'éloigner, même à des milliers de kilomètres, ça ne changera rien._ »

« … »

« _Tu voulais mon avis, je te le donne. Après, tu en fais ce que tu veux._ »

« J'ai… J'ai juste pas envie de souffrir… »

« … _Comme moi tu veux dire_ ? »

« Clarke, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« _Au contraire, c'est totalement ce que tu pensais. Et tu as raison. Mais tu sais quoi ? Même si je souffre aujourd'hui, je n'oublie pas les moments qu'on a passés ensemble et qui m'ont rendu heureuse. C'est douloureux de s'en souvenir, mis avec le recul, je bénis le ciel de les avoir vécu. Si on pense à l'après, à ce qui pourrait être pire, alors on ne vit plus. C'est le même principe que d'éduquer son enfant en l'empêchant de se faire mal pour ne pas qu'il souffre, mais, du coup, il n'apprend rien et ne vit jamais vraiment._ »

« Je… T'as peut-être raison. Mais quel intérêt maintenant que je vais partir ? »

« _Autant le vivre un peu que jamais non ? L'important est de savoir ce que tu ressens quand tu fermes les yeux et que tu penses à elle._ »

Raven s'exécuta et ferma les yeux avant d'esquisser un léger sourire « Ok je suis dans la merde. »

« _Tu es amoureuse._ » conclut Clarke

* * *

« Je ne pensais pas que tu me rappellerais, pas après la taule que je me suis prise. »

« Ouais je… On s'assoit ? »

Raven avait rappelé Anya, lui demandant si elles pouvaient se retrouver dans un café pour discuter. Et même si Anya l'avait d'abord envoyé sur les roses, elle s'était ravisée et l'avait rappelé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le café où Raven avait ses habitudes. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'en terrain connu, les choses seraient plus simples.

« Alors… Tu voulais me voir ? »

« J'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser pour hier… Je… Je voulais juste… »

« Est-ce que tu pars vraiment ? » la coupa Anya

« Je… Oui. C'est une très forte possibilité. J'ai une offre alléchante à la Silicon Valley, tout ce dont je rêvais. »

« C'est… Génial… pour toi. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu m'as demandé de venir juste pour enfoncer le clou ? »

« Non je… J'essayais de verbaliser une envie. Savoir si, même en le disant à voix haute, j'en avais encore envie. »

« Et ? »

« Et je me dis que ce dont je t'ai accusé hier semble être aussi ce que je fais de mieux. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je crois que tu avais en partie raison : si j'avais eu un contrat en Alaska, je l'aurais pris aussi. Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup… Beaucoup trop. J'ai peur de souffrir comme Clarke. J'ai vu comment elle était dévastée. L'amour… C'est si beau mais si cruel parfois. »

« … »

« Peut-être que j'aurais fini par t'oublier là-bas. »

Anya se leva alors et s'agenouilla devant Raven « Moi aussi je tiens à toi énormément. J'ai pas toujours été des plus clairvoyantes en ce qui nous concernait. J'ai fais des erreurs, que j'ai payé et que je paie encore. Mais si j'ai appris une chose c'est : qu'on ne vit qu'une fois. Elle me manque tant que ça me crève le cœur. T'avoir à mes cotés aurait été la meilleure chose, mais j'ai été stupide. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai fais du mal… Un mal que j'ai encore du mal à atténuer. Je tiens à toi et ton bonheur. Je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de partir, mais… Si tu le dois alors… »

« Je peux retarder mon départ. »

« A quoi bon ? Reculer pour mieux sauter ? Vivre quelque chose ensemble en sachant que ça ne durera pas ? »

« Vaut mieux le vivre un peu que pas du tout non ? »

« Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force et le courage. Raven si tu me reviens, je ne te lâcherai plus, plus jamais. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir partir, et d'un autre coté, je ne peux t'empêcher de réaliser ton rêve. Alors on fait quoi ? Parce que si on persiste, l'une des deux trinquera. Tu avais raison : l'amour ça craint. »

« … »

Anya se releva alors et lui sourit « Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une dernière chance, et même si je ne la saisi finalement pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire… Je t'aime bien trop pour te brider. La Silicon Valley aura de la chance de t'avoir. »

Et alors qu'Anya s'éloigna, Raven bondit hors de sa chaise, l'empoigna et la fit se retourner vers elle. Sans attendre, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, baiser auquel répondit Anya. Et au bout de quelques secondes sulfureuses, elles se séparèrent « J'ai besoin de toi… Anya. »

La jolie asiatique lui sourit « Raven… »

« S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi… » répéta-t-elle

« Ou ça nous mènerait ? »

« On en sait rien, personne ne sait… L'amour vaut la peine d'être vécu, c'est Clarke et Lexa qui m'ont appris ça. Je vais peut-être partir un jour, mais à cet instant précis, c'est toi dont j'ai besoin. »

Ce n'était pas raisonnable, Anya le savait, mais parfois le cœur prime devant la tête. Alors, elle étreignit la jeune femme, sentant ses muscles se tendre sous les siens. Les prochains jours du procès seraient compliqués, elle aurait besoin d'un soutien, elle aurait besoin de Raven.

* * *

Ce matin n'était pas si différent des autres pour Clarke : elle se leva, rejoignant généralement une Madi debout bien avant elle, et déjà prête pour aller en cours. Elle resta quelques secondes devant sa tasse de café se remplissant doucement, enivrant ses narines d'une odeur âcre. Puis elle s'asseyait avec Madi pour déjeuner, en silence, avant que la petite ne se lève, ne contourne la table et n'embrasse sa mère avant d'enfiler son manteau et de prendre son sac pour partir.

Clarke lui faisait un dernier signe de main et la porte claqua. Puis elle resta là, un long moment devant son café. Voilà, c'est ainsi que sa matinée passait.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une matinée comme les autres, ce n'était même pas une journée comme les autres. Clarke le savait et la personne qui s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de sa maison le savait aussi.

Après avoir toqué deux fois, Raven ouvrit la porte « Clarke ? C'est moi. »

« Entre. » La jolie blonde se leva et débarrassa la table.

« Alors, comment va ? »

« Ca va… »

« Ouais, un peu spécial aujourd'hui hein… Tellement tendu qu'Anya a préféré ne pas passer la nuit chez moi. »

« J'imagine. Je peux ? »

Clarke jeta un œil et vit Raven désigner la pile de pancakes « Vas-y, j'en fais toujours trop. Comment je suis ? »

« Sobre, mais efficace. » lança Raven en jugeant l'ensemble bleu marine de Clarke dont seul le badge donnait une touche de couleur.

« On y va ? »

« Ouaip… »

Lors du trajet, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Clarke attendait ce jour depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Elle s'était préparée, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, elle avait bossé le sujet depuis des semaines. Il le fallait, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle en avait eu besoin.

« On y est. »

Raven sortit de la voiture et Clarke, avant de faire de même, sortit de sa poche son téléphone et afficha son écran de verrouillage : la photo d'elle et de Lexa qu'elles avaient prise sur les docks en cette nuit de Novembre. Cette nuit où elles s'étaient échangées leur premier « je t'aime ». Cette nuit où elles avaient fait des plans sur la comète sur leur avenir avec les enfants. Cette nuit aussi où elles furent visées par des inconnus et tirées comme des lapins. Cette nuit où Lexa trouva la mort.

Clarke marcha au radar, mécaniquement, sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle avait eu quelque fois affaire avec ce lieu, le tribunal, pour quelques enquêtes à résoudre. Mais jamais cela n'avait pris une telle importance.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle d'audience quasi pleine, elle frissonna. Elle prit place avec Raven et constata la présence de quelques agents du FBI, mais aussi un dispositif de sécurité sans précédent. Anya était là aussi, plus discrète mais tout aussi déterminée.

Puis soudain, l'accusé entra, Ryce, tout d'orange vêtu, fixant l'assistance d'un air de dédain, arriva. Clarke se tendit soudain et sentit la main de Raven sur la sienne en guise de soutien. Elle inspira et le lâcha plus Ryce du regard. Il semblait serein, il semblait même sûr de lui.

Puis le juge apparut et le procès commença… Une parodie de procès comme l'avait appelé Raven à la fin du premier jour. La défense n'avait fait qu'appeler successivement des membres de l'Eden, totalement acquis à la cause de Ryce et des Wallace.

Le deuxième jour, le procureur appela à la barre les parents de Mathias Telford ou encore Clarke. Mais malgré sa préparation, lorsque la défense l'interrogea, ce ne fut que pour l'accabler de s'être jouée du système afin de glaner des informations. Niylah fut interrogée par le procureur, mais ne pu fourni aucune information concrète. Le point final de cette journée fut le témoignage presque forcé de Charlotte, et Clarke serrait si fort les poings que ses ongles laissèrent dans ses paumes, des lésions ensanglantées.

Finalement, à la fin du deuxième jour, les choses n'étaient pas des plus simples. Ryce glissait entre les doigts de la justice américaine avec une facilité et une impunité sans vergogne. Certains soupçonnaient même le juge d'être de son coté.

Au matin du troisième jour, chacun s'attendait encore à ce que tous plébiscite l'Eden et Ryce avec des témoignages à sa gloire. Clarke rageait. Raven avait eu l'idée de lui faire abandonner son arme à l'entrée de la salle d'audience, et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Le sang de Clarke bouillonnait autant que l'injustice dont elle était témoin. Et Ryce jubilait plus que la décence ne le pouvait. Elle imaginait déjà l'issu du procès, les acclamations de ses fans et tous les prochains procès du genre : les gourous n'auraient qu'à faire comme lui : éliminer les plus dérangeants avant de prendre sous son aile les plus fidèles.

C'était au tour du procureur d'appeler un témoin à la barre. Clarke désespérait : comment un tel homme allait-il s'en sortir ? Et comment le procureur pouvait-il encore conduire ce procès en sachant qu'il l'allait perdu d'avance ?

Elle n'en pouvait plus… L'air lui manquait, c'était irrespirable, comme lorsqu'on entre dans une pièce enfumée par la clope. Elle s'apprêta à se lever, retenue de justesse par Raven « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ou tu vas ? »

« Je… Je peux plus… »

Soudain, les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent et mécaniquement, Clarke se tourna pour voir qui entrait. Son cœur rata un battement et son sang se figea. Elle sentit un courant d'air froid lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, enveloppant son crâne.

Sa tête bourdonna alors et elle ne put que fixer la personne entrant.

« J'appelle à la barre… »

« Non… C'est… » balbutia Clarke tandis que la silhouette passa devant elle, lui envoyant un bref regard neutre.

« Lexa Woods. »

 **TBC**


	19. Vérité

**Bonjour les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous apssé un bon Noel ? Et êtes-vous prêts pour la nouvelle année ?**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews ces derniers chapitres, qui ont été forts émotionnellement.**

 **Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic et, si tout va bien, l'épilogue viendra donc la semaine prochaine.**

 **Viendra ensuite une courte fic de Noel SQ avant d'attaquer une autre fic SQ plus longue, mais pour celle-ci, vous devrez être patients.**

 **En attendant... LEXA IS BACK !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Vérité**

Comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis ?

Clarke en tremblait presque. Elle fixa, incrédule, la silhouette de Lexa passer devant elle, lentement, comme un ralenti de cinéma. La jolie brune passa devant elle, lui lançant un rapide regard, neutre, presque froid. Puis elle se présenta à la barre, leva la main droite et jura de dire la vérité, toute la vérité… Toute la vérité.

Puis soudain, Clarke ressentit une crampe au fond de son estomac, de cette douleur aigüe qui prend aux tripes. Son souffle devint anarchique et la vision de Lexa devant elle, les lèvres bougeant à mesure que l'agent du FBI racontait ce qu'elle avait vécu devint insoutenable.

Elle se leva soudain et Raven tenta de la freiner « Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » chuchota la jeune femme

« Je… Je peux pas… » balbutia Clarke, au bord des larmes avant de quitter la salle d'audience, suivie de près par Raven. Clarke ne vit alors pas le coup d'œil que Lexa lança lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle.

« Hey, Clarkie, ça va ? »

La jolie blonde fit volte-face « Tu savais ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu savais qu'elle était… vivante ? »

Cette dernière partie de phrase, même Clarke n'imaginait pas la dire un jour, même dans ses rêves les plus fous…

« T'es folle ! Bien sur que non, j'en avais aucune idée. Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais laissé ma meilleure amie en venir à intenter à sa vie pour ça ? Que j'aurais risqué mon couple ? »

« … »

« Je t'en prie, crois-moi, je ne savais rien. »

« Je ne sais plus qui ou que croire… Ray, elle est là, elle est vivante, dans cette putain de salle d'audience… » argua Clarke

« Je sais… Je… J'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Anya devait savoir… »

« J'en suis pas si sûre. »

« Peu importe… »

Puis Clarke se remémora l'instant où sa mère lui avait annoncé la mort de Lexa, puis son retour dans cette salle. Les émotions qui en découlèrent, leur trop-plein, submergèrent la jeune femme et soudain, elle saliva plus que nécessaire « Ray… Je… Je vais… »

Elle se dirigea vers la première poubelle venue et vida le contenu de son estomac, qui n'était déjà pas bien rempli. Raven la soulagea comme elle put en lui caressant doucement le dos, entre les omoplates, en dessinant de larges cercles « Tout doux Clarke, tout doux… »

Et, entre deux nausées, Clarke laissa les larmes couler. Elle aurait du être heureuse : après tout l'amour de sa vie était revenue d'entre les morts… Sauf que, visiblement, il n'y avait jamais eu de mort. Elle rageait intérieurement et aurait voulu hurler à l'injustice… Mais elle s'écroula au sol, épuisée mentalement et physique : toutes ces nuits à ne pas dormir et pleurer à chaudes larmes, ces repas sautés, cette lame sur son avant-bras et la cicatrice qui témoignait de son désespoir. C'était tellement injuste.

« Clarke ? »

« Je… On s'en va… »

« Mais, le procès ? »

« Il est fini le procès… » maugréa-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main « On s'en va. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle sobrement « Partons. »

Et sans un regard derrière elles, Raven et Clarke quittèrent le tribunal pour ne plus y revenir. Ce qu'elles n'apprirent jamais fut lorsque le témoignage de Lexa prit fin, la jolie brunette se rua à l'extérieur de la salle pour essayer d'y trouver Clarke. La déception sur son visage fut à l'image de l'émotion que son retour créa chez Clarke.

« Lexa… »

« Ou est-elle ? Je pensais qu'elle… Qu'elle m'aurait attendu. »

Le visage fermé d'Anya prouva à Lexa que rien ne serait simple, y compris son improbable retour. Un mois entier s'était passé et pas une seule seconde, Lexa imaginait ce qu'avait pu endurer et vivre Clarke durant son absence.

* * *

Raven ramena Clarke en silence jusqu'à chez elle. Le retour se fit dans la douleur et la peine pour Clarke dont les larmes avaient buriné le visage tout le trajet.

Heureusement, Madi n'était pas encore revenue de ses cours et Clarke, sur les conseils de Raven, prit une douche chaude, douche durant laquelle elle frôla de son index sa cicatrice rosée, elle se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage et feignit une apparente normalité lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Raven l'accueillit avec une tasse de café et l'invita à la suite sur le canapé « Alors… Tu veux en parler ? »

« … Je sais pas quoi dire. Ca semble… si irréel. »

« Ouais… J'arrive pas à le croire… »

« Comment elle a pu me faire ça… »

« Protection des témoins. » répondit sobrement Raven « Je ne vois que ça. »

« … »

« Réfléchis, ça ne peut être que ça : vous avez été la cible de Ryce qui était directement menacé par Lexa. Elle a failli mourir et le procès être avorté. »

« Peu importe, elle aurait… Je sais pas, elle aurait pu faire un signe. »

« Les hommes de Ryce étaient partout. Si y'avait eu le moindre soupçon qu'elle soit encore vivante… Ils l'auraient traquée jusqu'à arriver à leur fin. »

« … »

« Tu es fâchée ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Bien sûr, la savoir vivante est quelque chose que je n'imaginais plus, même en miracle mais… »

« Mais tu es fâchée. »

« J'aimerais retournée au tribunal, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, et ne plus la lâcher mais… J'ai tellement souffert de sa disparition. Je commençais à envisager ma vie sans elle. »

« Ouais… » Raven pensait évidemment à sa tentative avortée de suicide, aux nuits blanches et à ces jours qu'elle avait passé sur le canapé pour soutenir son amie mais aussi éviter qu'elle ne fasse une autre bêtise.

Puis soudain, le téléphone de Raven vibra, et lorsqu'elle vit l'interlocuteur, elle frissonna « C'est Anya, fallait s'en douter. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Bah réponds. Tu pourras pas l'éviter éternellement. »

Raven s'exécuta et décrocha « Allo ? Oui… Oui je sais, j'imagine… Ouais, elle est là, on est chez elle. » Raven fut silencieuse quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Est-ce qu'elles peuvent passer ? »

Clarke se figea et soudain la peur s'empara d'elle : dans sa tête un énorme « oui » résonnait, et pourtant :

« Non, je… Je préfère pas. »

Ray soupira « Ouais nan, ça serait pas une bonne idée… Faut… Faut lui laisser le temps de digérer tu vois. Oui je sais mais… Ecoute, on se voit plus tard. Je reste avec elle encore un moment. Pas de soucis, on en reparle. » Elle raccrocha « Anya passe chez moi ce soir. »

« … »

« Si j'ai bien compris, Lexa loge dans un hôtel à proximité mais elle devrait le laisser pour venir chez Anya un moment… »

« Super. »

« Clarke, je sais que c'est tout frais et que c'est le bordel dans ta tête, mais tu pourras pas l'éviter éternellement. »

« J'arrive pas à m'y faire. Ca fait un mois et… »

« Clarke, écoute. Je… Je vais parler à Anya, tâter le terrain pour savoir ce que pense Lexa. J'imagine que de son coté, ça a pas du être simple. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Comment Anya n'a pu être au courant ? S'il s'agit vraiment d'un programme de protection des témoins, ils ont aussi du prendre Aden pour le mettre en sécurité. Comment Anya n'a pas pu se poser des questions. Tu m'as dit qu'elle demandait sa garde… »

« … Et qu'en attendant, il était placé. L'un n'exclut pas l'autre. Ils ont très bien pu l'écarter en lui disant qu'il serait placé dans une famille d'accueil… »

« Pendant un mois ?! »

« Avec le procès approchant, peut-être n'a-t-elle pas eu le temps de s'y plonger. »

« … »

« Hey, et même si Anya le savait… Elle se devait de ne pas le divulguer, même à ses proches. »

Clarke la fusilla du regard « Ah ouais ? Même en sachant tout ce que son décès a provoqué ? »

« Clarke, toi-même tu connais les contraintes de notre métier, alors imagine celui d'Anya et Lexa. »

« Lexa… » Clarke se tourna de nouveau vers son aie, les yeux humides « Elle est vivante Ray… Elle… C'est vrai hein ? C'est pas un rêve ? »

Raven lui prit les mains « Non ma Clarkie, c'est pas un rêve, elle est bien vivante. Elle est de retour. Et bientôt, quand tout sera clair et posé, les choses reviendront à la normale. »

Et même si les paroles de Raven semblaient réconfortantes, Clarke savait, au fond, que rien ne serait pareil. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les jeunes femmes « Maman, maman ! J'ai un truc à te demander, s'il te plait, dis oui, dis oui ! »

Madi bondissait littéralement partout devant sa mère mais se stoppa soudain lorsqu'elle vit les yeux emplis de larmes « Maman ? Ca… Ca va ? »

Clarke sourit et sécha ses larmes naissantes « Oui ma chérie, tout va bien, je te l'assure. »

Pour avec confirmation, Madi se tourna vers Raven avec un air interrogateur « Ca va Madi » Elle se leva alors « Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vais retrouver Anya. On se tient au courant. »

Clarke opina et tendit sa joue sur laquelle Raven y déposa un baiser, avant de faire de même à Madi. Une fois seules, Madi vint s'asseoir auprès de sa mère « Maman ? »

« Madi… J'ai… J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Surprenante même. »

« Mais bonne hein ? »

« Très bonne… »

« Alors ? »

Clarke inspira fortement, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde qu'un jour, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle prononcerait les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire « Lexa… Lexa est vivante. »

Madi fronça les sourcils, et dans son expression, Clarke retrouva toute l'incrédulité de la situation « Qu… Quoi ? Hein ? Mais… »

« Je sais, c'est… Difficile à croire mais… »

« Comment ? Elle… Tu m'as dit que… »

« Je sais chérie, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à… »

« … Non ! Tu… Comment ? Elle était… »

« Je sais, calme-toi. Je suis aussi paumée que toi. »

Madi, après avoir fait une mine ahurie, se mit à sourire et se leva soudain « Mais… Elle est vivante ! Elle est vivante ! » elle sauta sur place « Et Aden, ils vont revenir alors ? »

Clarke sourit de la joie visible de sa fille avant que la petite ne se rassoit « Mais… Pourquoi elle est pas là ? Je veux dire… Elle devrait être là non ? »

« Chérie, pour l'instant, son retour est surtout dû au procès qui se déroule en ce moment. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est comme ces trucs dans les films où les témoins sont cachés pour pas qu'ils les trouvent ? C'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Enfin j'imagine que c'est ça. »

« Mais… Tu savais pas ? »

« Non, je n'en savais rien. Et il y a fort à parier que peu de monde le savait. »

« Anya ? Raven ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Grand-mère ? »

Clarke la fixa et se figea « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Bah, tu m'as dis que c'était elle qui t'avait dit que Lexa était morte non ? Est-ce qu'elle savait du coup ? »

Soudain, la pensée que sa mère puisse être dans la confidence la fit frissonner « Non je… Je ne pense pas… » Mais le doute l'assaillit alors. Et si sa mère savait depuis le début ?

« Maman ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ma chérie. »

« Alors… Lexa va revenir ? »

« Je suis certaine qu'elle a des choses à faire avant ça, mais qu'elle reviendra, oui. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que y'a un truc qui cloche ? »

« Non c'est juste que… Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Ouais c'est sur… Mais tu es heureuse non ? Je veux dire, c'est ta copine… Enfin ta petite amie… »

« Oui, oui bien sur. Je suis juste… perdue. »

« Mais et elle, elle en pense quoi ? »

« Je… J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir plus que ça. J'ai appris sa résurrection comme tout le monde lors du procès. »

« Ah ok… Je suis contente. Elle est de retour. Tout va redevenir comme avant. »

C'était étrange : c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle entendait ce genre de phrase et c'était également la deuxième fois qu'elle y croyait peu. Pourtant, pour rassurer sa fille, Clarke sourit et lui caressa le visage « Pour fêter ça : Chinois ? »

« Yeah ! »

Et durant le diner, le seul sujet de conversation aux lèvres de Madi fut évidemment le retour providentiel de Lexa.

« Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi j'arrivais pas à joindre Aden. »

« Oui, il a surement rejoint sa mère là où ils devaient être protégés. »

« Ca a du être dur pour eux… » soupira Madi

« Tu penses ? »

« Lexa était à l'hôpital et quand elle se réveille, elle est loin de tout et tout le monde, sans possibilité de contacter quiconque. Je sais pas si j'y arriverais moi. »

« … »

« Tu pourrais toi ? Ne rien dire, ne pas pouvoir parler à ceux que tu aimes ? »

« En sachant que c'est pour me protéger et protéger ceux que j'aime ? Surement… »

Mais au fond, elle savait qu'une certaine rancœur persistait dans son for intérieur envers Lexa. Evidemment que c'était pour la mission, évidemment que Lexa n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'elle avait certainement aussi souffert de cette situation. Mais pourtant, quand elle repensait à ces semaines de désarroi, elle rageait intérieurement.

Sa fille ne cessa de parler que lorsque Clarke la borda. Excitée, la petite s'endormit pourtant rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Clarke resta seule, dans son salon, les genoux recroquevillés sur son torse, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain les paroles de sa fille qui revinrent en mémoire. Elle prit alors sont téléphone et tandis qu'elle composait un numéro, son cœur battait la chamade.

* * *

Quand Raven ouvrit sa porte, Anya n'en menait pas large. Etait-ce l'air réprobateur de sa compagne ou la situation rocambolesque, mais l'atmosphère était étrange. Anya entra, sans un mot et suivit Raven jusqu'à sa cuisine où, toujours dans un silence pesant, la jolie latino sortit de son frigo quelques fruits qu'elle commença à découper « Alors… Comment elle va ? Je veux dire… Y'a encore deux jours, elle était morte. J'imagine que ça peut qu'être mieux. » grinça Raven en continuant de découper ses fruits.

« Elle va. Pour elle aussi c'est étrange tu sais. »

« … »

« Hey, t'es pas en train de m'en vouloir j'espère ? »

« … »

Anya fronça les sourcils et posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne, stoppant l'entreprise de coupe de Raven « Hey… Regarde-moi. » Ray s'exécuta « Je n'étais pas a courant, je te le jure. »

« Quand ? »

« Le matin même. J'ai été convoquée par mes supérieurs. Ils m'ont conduis dans un bureau où elle m'attendait. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. »

« Je veux bien te croire. »

« J'ai tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait, même si je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'ils me feraient ce coup là. »

« T'en as pas eu une petite idée par rapport à Aden ? »

« Ils ont bien goupillé leur truc : ils disaient qu'Aden était dans une famille d'accueil spécialisée dans les pupilles de la nation. Que la meilleure chose à faire pour lui pour l'instant, c'était de s'éloigner de cet environnement. J'étais tant dans la peine et dans ce putain de procès… »

« … »

« Comment va Clarke ? »

« Pas bien. » Elle posa son couteau et fixa Anya « C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle bondirait de joie face à son retour mais… Un mois. Un mois bordel. Il s'est passé tant de choses… Notamment dues à son décès. »

Anya la fixa « Y'a des choses que je ne sais pas ? »

« On a été séparées un long moment… » avoua à demi-mots Raven « Il s'est passé des choses… Beaucoup de choses. »

« … »

« Un décès, ça marque et ça laisse des traces. Même si Lexa est de retour, elle a laissé des cicatrices dans la vie de Clarke. Et je parle pas simplement des blessures laissées par ces salopards. »

« Ray… »

« Je… Te trompe pas, je suis heureuse que Lexa soit finalement là. Que Clarke soit de nouveau heureuse c'est le plus beau des cadeaux… Mais est-ce que ça sera aussi facile ? Je ne pense pas. »

« Elle est en colère ? »

« Elle est perdue. Elle commençait à peine à se remettre d'un deuil douloureux. Un deuil pour lequel elle a fait un lourd travail sur elle. Et là, tout ce qu'elle avait durement établi… s'écroule de nouveau. Tu peux comprendre qu'elle soit perdue. »

« J'imagine. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de fêter nos retrouvailles non plus. »

« Et le procès ? »

Anya soupira « Comme prévu le témoignage de Lexa fut crucial et à certainement fait basculer l'issu du procès. Ryce va prendre cher… »

« C'est déjà ça. Ou est Lexa là ? »

« Elle a préféré dormir dans sa chambre d'hôtel, toujours protégée. »

« Et Aden ? »

« Elle a préféré le laisser à l'abri jusqu'à la fin du procès. Quand tout sera fini, ils viendront certainement un moment ici… J'imagine qu'elle voudra reprendre très vite un retour de vie à la normale. »

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est possible ? Qu'on retourne à notre quotidien ? Un mois c'est long. »

« Je sais… On en a vu pas mal durant ce mois… » sourit Anya « J'ose espérer que les temps seront meilleurs… Pour nous tous, pour nous deux. »

Raven esquissa un faible sourire et devant sa perplexité, Anya fit le tour du comptoir avant de l'enlacer « Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour pas mal de choses : pour t'avoir mise de coté durant ce dernier mois, à cause de Lexa, de cette affaire… Désolée d'être la pire petite amie qu'il soit. »

« C'est ce que tu es alors ? Ma petite amie ? »

« Je pensais que c'était réglé et que ma seule distance ces derniers jours étaient due au procès ? »

« Et maintenant que le procès touche à sa fin ? Que Lexa est revenue d'entre les morts ? Il se passe quoi pour nous ? »

« Il va se passer plein de choses. »

« Comme ? »

« Comme… Envisager une relation plus… stable. »

« Et comment on envisage une relation stable avec un agent du FBI ? »

« On revoit l'ordre de ses priorités. »

« … »

« Je sais que ton possible départ à la Silicon Valley est toujours d'actualité… »

« … »

« Ray… C'est pas un problème et je t'ai dis que quand le moment sera venu, on en reparlera. En attendant… » Elle l'enlaça « Je pourrais… passer la nuit ici ? »

Raven essaya de ne pas sourire mais sentir les mains d'Anya autour de sa taille, ses doigts flirtant avec la naissance de son pull, le soulevant légèrement.

« Okay… » fut simplement ce que souffla Raven tandis que les lèvres d'Anya se frayèrent un chemin dans le cou de la belle latino.

* * *

Elle serrait si fort ses poings que ses ongles s'ancrèrent dans ses paumes, les marquant presque jusqu'au sang. Elle se tenait là, droit comme un « i », l'air grave et sérieux. Son sang bouillonnait dans tout son être. Elle tenta de garder son calme, elle tenta de la garder dès son réveil, devant sa fille, quand elle l'embrassa pour partir à l'école, lorsqu'elle s'habilla et monta dans sa voiture… Et à présent, elle tentait de garder son calme devant le porche de la maison de sa mère. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle retint son souffle.

« Clarke. »

« Maman. »

« Entre. »

Clarke s'exécuta, sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle s'assit au comptoir, presque mal à l'aise sur son tabouret. Abby ne parla pas plus jusqu'à lui tendre une tasse de café devant les mains « Alors… »

« Comment tu te sens ? » lança amèrement Clarke

Abby se figea et la fixa, incrédule « Pardon ? »

« De m'avoir menti et trahi. Comment tu te sens ? »

« … »

« Sérieusement, tu n'auras clairement pas le diplôme de la mère de l'année. »

« Clarke, comprends-moi. »

« J'essaie. Crois-moi j'essaie. J'ai passé la nuit à ruminer et à penser à ce que tu avais fais. »

« … »

« Je comprends tu sais… Tu avais ton devoir de médecin, tu devais obéir aux ordres… »

« Clarke, écoute-moi. »

« Au moins… » la coupa-t-elle « Tu as eu la décence de ne pas me mentir quand je t'ai mis au pied du mur. »

« Clarke… »

« L'hémorragie était réelle ? »

Abby soupira : elle savait que ce moment viendrait. Que lorsque sa fille viendrait à elle, elle aurait des questions, mais aussi de la colère et de la rancœur envers elle. Elle était prête à tout recevoir, elle avait signé en toute connaissance de cause.

« Le FBI est venu me voir l'après-midi. Ils m'ont parlé de l'affaire, du procès, des risques. Ils avaient eu des infos sur les hommes qui vous avaient tiré dessus. Ils avaient aussi intercepté d'autres infos comme quoi Ryce ne lâcherait rien jusqu'au procès. Que tu étais en danger, mais Lexa plus encore. »

« … »

« Ils m'ont palé d'un transfert de Lexa dans un hôpital militaire surprotégé. Puis… Le soir même, elle a fait son hémorragie, je l'ai soigné. Elle était hors de danger, mais ils m'ont demandé si elle pouvait être transférée. Si on pouvait mourir d'une telle hémorragie. »

« Evidemment… Il fallait que ça soit crédible. »

« Dans la nuit, nous avons organisé son transfert. J'avais évidemment pour ordre de ne rien divulguer sous peine de mettre les vies de Lexa et ma fille et la viabilité de l'affaire en péril. »

« … »

« Clarke, je sais que… Faire croire en la mort de Lexa était la pire des épreuves pour toi. Et je m'en voudrais longtemps de t'avoir fais souffrir de la sorte. »

« Je comprends que tu n'as pas eu le choix mais… »

« Clarke, si je t'en avais parlé, si je t'avais même laissé un indice… J'aurais eu droit à la cour martiale et j'aurais mis la vie de Lexa réellement en danger. Je savais qu'en te mentant, tu la retrouverais en temps voulu. »

« Mais à quel prix… » murmura Clarke « Si tu savais… »

« Mais je ne sais pas Clarke, je ne sais rien. Je sais la détresse dans laquelle tu étais, due au deuil, mais je savais qu'au moment du procès… »

« … Elle reviendrait. » conclut Clarke

« Raven était là pour toi, et même si elle m'en parlait, je sais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, certainement par ta volonté aussi. »

« … »

« Je sais que la psy t'a beaucoup aidé et… »

Elle s'interrompit lorsque Clarke gloussa ironiquement « Bah voyons… Au final, elle n'a pas été d'une grande aide. »

« … »

« Maman… Je n'ai finalement pas perdu Lexa, mais toi, tu as failli perdre ta fille. »

« Pardon ? »

« Raven était là, et je ne sais clairement pas si j'aurais eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout mais… J'avais cette foutue lame dans les mains… »

« Qu'est-ce que… tu dis… »

« J'ai pensé, un bref instant, que je serais mieux ailleurs, auprès de Lexa. Quelle ironie : si un au-delà existe vraiment, je ne l'y aurais même pas trouvé. »

« Mon Dieu Clarke mais… Pourquoi tu… »

« Pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ? Tu m'aurais avoué la vérité ? Tu aurais compromis ton intégrité et l'enquête ? » elle pouffa de rire « Tu aurais pu sentir le vent venir et laisser ça à d'autres. »

« C'était hors de question. » lança catégoriquement la doctoresse

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je savais combien Lexa comptait pour toi et qu'il était ors de question que sa vie soit entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. » Clarke se figea et la scruta. Et devant l'air ahuri de sa fille, Abby compléta « Oui, je considère Lexa comme un membre de la famille. Elle te rend heureuse, Madi l'aime beaucoup, ainsi qu'Aden. Je sais O combien vous étiez bien ensemble, de véritables âmes sœurs. Et c'est pour cela que je savais qu'à son retour, tout irait bien, tout irait mieux. »

« Tu crois ça ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences… »

« Il y en aura, c'est certain. Mais vous êtes plus fortes à deux, à quatre. Vous vous en sortirez. »

« … »

« Clarke, tu dois lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, tu dois lui accorder une chance. Mets-toi à sa place : elle aussi a du garder le silence, s'éloigner de ses proches. Et si toi tu la pensais morte, elle était bien vivante et elle s'inquiétait certainement pour toi jusqu'à ce procès. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires. »

« … »

« Lui as-tu parlé ? »

« Pas encore… Je voulais avoir les idées claires avant… Je voulais pas risquer de regretter des paroles sous le coup de la surprise et de la colère. »

« Sage décision. Mais ne retarde pas l'échéance. »

« … »

« Clarke, je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour me pardonner et je pense qu'avec le temps, tu y arriveras. »

« … »

« Et bientôt, nous nous retrouverons autour du sapin de Noel. »

A cette perspective, Clarke ne pu que sourire. Avec tout cela, elle venait à peine de se rendre compte que dans moins de trois semaines, Noel arrivait.

« Va lui parler Clarke. J'imagine qu'Anya sait où ils la gardent encore jusqu'à la fin du procès à présent. »

« Ouais… »

« Et Madi, le sait-elle ? »

« Elle ne tient plus à la perspective de revoir Aden du coup. »

« Bien. J'imagine que cette conversation est finie pour l'instant. »

« Oui, on y reviendra… Plus tard. »

Abby le savait, Clarke était quelque peu rancunière et il lui faudrait du temps avant de ne plus en vouloir à sa mère. Clarke, quant à elle, repartit moins contrariée mais le cœur tout aussi lourd. Elle savait la confrontation avec Lexa s'approcher et rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur s'emballait.

Lorsqu'elle remonta en voiture, elle vérifia son téléphone et vit un message de Raven « Anya vient de partir pour le tribunal. Voilà l'adresse de l'hôtel. »

Evidemment Clarke se doutait qu'Anya et Raven avaient passé la nuit ensemble et que la crise de conscience qui harcelait Clarke ne semblait pas atteindre Raven. Elle soupira, lança son téléphone sur le siège passager et démarra le moteur. Pour autant, elle mit quelques secondes à quitter l'entrée de la maison des Griffin, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire et où elle devrait aller.

Puis son esprit et son cœur commencèrent une bataille intérieure dont l'issue, quoiqu'il arrive, ne serait pas du gout de Clarke. Peu importait, les choses ne seraient pas simples.

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après son traditionnel appel à Aden, elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre, ne prenant des nouvelles du monde extérieur que par la télévision et les coups de fils d'Anya. Ainsi, elle apprit avec soulagement qu'elle et Raven semblaient être reparties pour un tour.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'on lui annonça que l'heure était venue pour elle de sortir de l'ombre. Sa première pensée fut pour Clarke : serait-elle au procès ? Probablement. Comment l'aborder ? Que dire ou faire ? Pour le bien de l'enquête et du procès, elle ne devait se montrer qu'à la dernière minute. Il était certain que Clarke serait déjà dans la salle du tribunal. Elle avait eu l'ordre de passage des témoins et Clarke devait intervenir le matin même.

Bien évidemment, son intervention n'était pas présente sur la liste et sa seule jubilation venait de la tête que ferait certainement Ryce quand le procureur l'appellerait à la barre.

Ce matin là elle s'habilla mais rien ne la prépara à cette future confrontation. La voiture qui l'amena vers les bureaux du FBI, tôt ce matin là, roulait bien trop lentement à son gout. D'ailleurs, tout semblait être au ralenti, et se fut bien pire lorsqu'elle entra dans le bâtiment et qu'elle retrouva quelques agents du FBI et Anya. Enfin un visage amical et un sourire qu'elle était heureuse de revoir. Et malgré le protocole, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la prendre dans ses bras « Anya ! »

« Mon Dieu Lexa… Si je n'étais pas si soulagée de te revoir bien vivante, je te foutrais la baffe du siècle. »

Anya tenait le visage de son amie entre ses mains « Tu es vivante… Je n'ose pas y croire. »

« Clarke ? »

Anya lui sourit « Clarke va bien. Du moins, autant que l'on puisse lorsque sa petite amie meurt… »

« … »

« Elle sera là tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Agent Woods, nous devons faire le briefing avant d'y aller. »

Lexa opina et suivit Anya et les autres pour préparer son témoignage. Mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Clarke et la perspective de la revoir. Mais Anya l'avait prévenu : elle devrait, à son arrivée dans la salle de tribunal, restée neutre et distante. Personne ne devait imaginer que son retour était une surprise même pour elle. Elle devait prendre sur elle, même si l'envie de prendre Clarke sans ses bras était grande.

Et l'émotion avait été à son comble lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes et qu'elle s'était avancée dans la salle. Elle n'avait eut qu'à tourner subrepticement les yeux vers une tignasse blonde pour repérer Clarke. Jamais elle n'oublierait l'expression de son visage : entre effroi et surprise, stupéfaction et quelque chose d'indescriptible. Elle s'avança et elle se rappela alors l'avertissement d'Anya : rester calme et neutre. Mais intérieurement, elle avait envie de hurler le prénom de sa bien-aimée. Et quand elle se retourna et fit face au procureur et sa Bible, Clarke avait disparu. Quand son témoignage fut fini, elle fut invitée à sortir directement de la salle, sous les regards haineux de Ryce et ses partisans. Elle savait que les choses étaient loin d'être finies et qu'elle devrait encore prendre ses précautions jusqu'à la fin du procès.

« Je pensais qu'elle m'aurait attendu… » C'est la seule chose que Lexa put sortir.

Elle avait eu l'espoir de pouvoir serrer Clarke de nouveau dans ses bras, de sentir son doux parfum si fruité, de toucher ses cheveux et caresser sa peau. Anya la rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule, attirant son attention « Anya… »

« Elle comprendra. »

Lexa l'espérait sincèrement, elle avait tant attendu ce moment.

Et aujourd'hui encore, après une nuit de sommeil pénible et une entrevue trop rapide avec Clarke, elle espérait sincèrement que les choses bougeraient. Pour l'heure, elle avait été sommée de rester à l'hôtel pour la journée. Son quotidien depuis une semaine consistait à se faire livrer de la nourriture, peaufiner son témoignage contre Ryce, se remémorant des souvenirs peu enviables, appeler son fils et enchainer les séries sur Netflix.

Alors, quand on toqua à sa porte, elle remercia son livreur habituel, celui qui lui apportait depuis près de quatre jours sa pizza préférée, seul pêcher mignon qu'elle s'était autorisée durant sa captivité voulue. Elle bondit hors de son lit « Ahh Fred, c'est pas trop tôt ! » Elle ouvrit la porte « J'avais une de ces fai… » Elle se figea alors lorsqu'elle vit que, loin d'être Fred derrière la porte, se trouvait une jolie blonde, dont elle n'avait pas été aussi proche depuis plus d'un mois. L'air lui manqua soudain, comme si son sang quittait sa tête. Elle sentit un courant d'air froid l'enveloppant de haut en bas et elle ne put bouger, sa main crispée sur la porte d'entrée « Cl… Clarke… » bredouilla-t-elle alors

Et soudain, elle prit conscience de la proximité de la jolie blonde et elle ne put attendre plus longtemps « Clarke ! » Elle s'approcha sans cérémonie et l'enlaça. Clarke resta figée, ses bras le long de son corps. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, inhalant le shampoing de Lexa. Les yeux fermés, elle se remémora soudain ses tendres instants avec elle, ses caresses et ses regards. Alors, elle leva les bras et rendit l'étreinte de Lexa, au plus grand soulagement de la jolie brune. Et après ce qui leur parut une éternité, elles relâchèrent la pression et Lexa prit l visage de Clarke entre ses mains « Mon Dieu Clarke… »

« Tu… Tu es vivante. » balbutia Clarke, presque encore sous le choc

« Entre. »

Se laissant guider comme un pantin désarticulé, Clarke avança jusqu'au petit canapé et s'assit, Lexa à ses cotés. Un petit silence gênant s'installa mais une constante régna : Lexa ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune femme.

« J'imagine que tu as des questions… »

Clarke hoqueta « Ah tu crois ? »

« … »

« A vrai dire, je sais tout ce que je dois savoir. J'imagine que la protection des témoins entre en jeu. »

« Exact. Clarke, je n'ai guère eu le choix. Lorsque tu m'as quitté ce soir là, je me suis endormie. Et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'étais plus dans la même chambre. Les médecins m'ont expliqué la situation et je n'ai rien pu y faire. J'aurais voulu t'avertir, te dire que j'allais bien que je serais bientôt de retour… Mais c'était impossible. Toi, Anya, Raven… Je n'ai eu l'occasion d'avertir personne. Seul Aden m'a rejoint ici. »

« … »

« Clarke, je te promets que si j'avais pu… » elle se tut lorsque Clarke leva la main pour l'interrompre « … »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été perdue… Quand on m'a annoncé ta mort, j'ai cru que… Que je n'y arriverais pas, vraiment. J'étais perdue, totalement. On m'arrachait le cœur… »

« J'imagine que tu l'as mal vécu. »

« Tu n'as même pas idée. » la coupa-t-elle presque sèchement

Le visage de Lexa se raidit et se mua en une expression peinée « Oui je… Nous avons beaucoup à rattraper je crois. »

« Ouais… »

Lexa était refroidie : l'accueil glacial qu'elle recevait de Clarke était paradoxal : n'était-ce pas Clarke qui était venue la voir ? Qu'attendait-elle d'elle ?

« Clarke ? »

« Je… Voulais venir pour… Avoir les idées claires. »

« Et ? Tu les as ? »

« J'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve. J'aimerais sincèrement te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser… Mais j'ai l'impression de rêver, que rien n'est réel. Je commençais à me faire l'idée que tu étais définitivement partie, que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. »

« Je comprends… »

« Il va me falloir un moment… Je… Je suis désolée d'être moins démonstrative. Toit tu savais que tu nous reverrais un jour, mais nous… moi… »

« Je sais. Ca m'a rongé durant des jours. Durant ma convalescence je n'ai cessé d'imaginer la façon de te l'annoncer, de te revoir… Evidemment, rien n'était envisageable. »

« Te revoir au procès… C'était radical. » lança sarcastiquement la jeune femme

« Oui, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement… J'aurais aimé que nous n'en arrivions pas là. »

Clarke hoqueta « Ouais… J'imagine. »

« Clarke… Je sais que ça sera long mais… »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… Je serais folle de te repousser plus encore, mais il me faut du temps pour digérer la chose. »

Lexa serra un peu plus fort la main de Clarke dans la sienne, et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne la repoussait pas. Elles échangèrent un léger sourire et Clarke se racla la gorge « Comment va Aden ? Comment il a pris tout ça. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « Tu ne le croiras pas mais il n'avait de pensées que pour Madi. »

« Je me demande vraiment si ces deux là ne vont pas finir par nous… surprendre… »

« Surprendre ? »

« Peut-être qu'un jour, quand nous rentrerons du resto, nous les trouverons au pieu tous les deux. »

Lexa grimaça « Quelle horreur ! Cette vision c'est… » elle grimaça de nouveau en tirant la langue. Elle nota tout de même que Clarke envisageait déjà un retour presque à la normal en évoquant une sortie ensemble.

« Tu restes ? Mon livreur devrait m'apporter ma pizza dans peu de temps. »

« Fred c'est ça ? »

« C'est un des rares que je voyais quotidiennement. »

Clarke opina « J'ai du soucis à me faire ? »

« Jamais. » répondit du tac-o-tac la jolie brune « De plus, il est à peine majeur je pense… »

« Hm hm. »

« Alors… Tu restes ? »

« Je dois retourner au bureau. »

« Oh… On se voit plus tard alors ? »

« Je pense que… Je pense qu'on devrait attendre la fin du procès, pour être plus sereines. »

« Oh ok… Je pensais… »

« Je dois remettre en ordre des choses et j'imagine que tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la fin… »

« Oui, tu as raison. Ca sera mieux dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Les enfants pourront se voir plus sereinement aussi. »

« Clarke ? »

« Hm ? »

« On… Toutes les deux… »

« … Nous prendrons le temps nous aussi. Y'a des choses… » Clarke se retint et soupira « On a le temps… »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ce n'était ni l'heure ni le lieu pour approfondir cela. Alors, lorsque Clarke se leva, Lexa la suivit et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Clarke… Bientôt… »

« Oui, bientôt. » lui assura d'un léger sourire la belle blonde.

Lexa, un peu plus légère, s'approcha d'elle et, lentement, lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue avant de reculer « A plus tard. »

« Ouais, on se tient au courant, après le procès ? »

« Entendu. »

Puis lentement Clarke s'éloigna, laissant une Lexa pleine d'espoir pour l'avenir.

* * *

« Alors… Cette réunion ? »

Clarke lui colla le saladier de chips sur les jambes « Oh très chaleureux, comme tu peux l'imaginer… »

« Tu l'as quand même pas repoussé au moins ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Je ne suis pas stupide : je ne vais pas en vouloir à Lexa alors qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. »

« Contrairement à Abby… »

« Ah… Elle t'a parlé. »

« Elle m'a demandé de prendre la température. Ca l'a marqué… »

« Ouais, et moi alors, on y pense ? »

« Clarkie, elle avait pas le choix. Si elle allait contre les ordres du FBI, elle se serait fait arrêtée et la vie de Lexa aurait été mise en danger. Regarde ce que Ryce est prêt à faire et jusqu'où il va pour arriver à ses fins… En sachant Lexa vivante et potentiellement un risque pour sa liberté, il n'aurait pas cessé de la traquer, ou même de s'en prendre à ses proches : Aden, Anya… Toi. »

« Pourquoi on m'a pas fait bénéficier de ce programme à moi aussi ? J'ai été aussi la cible des hommes de Ryce, j'ai moi aussi infiltré leur base… »

« Mais ton témoignage n'aurait pas été crucial pour Ryce celui de Lexa si. »

« … »

« Clarke, crois-moi, si y'a bien une personne qui sait ce que tu as traversé et par quoi tu es passée durant ce deuil, c'est moi. »

« … »

« Alors je sais de quoi je parle quand je te dis : tu vas t'en sortir. De quoi parlons-nous ici ? Pas de colère, de frustration ou d'orgueil… On parle d'amour. Et si y'a bien un truc dont je suis sûre c'est que tu aimes Lexa, et elle t'aime, y'a pas à en douter. Ca a du être l'horreur pour elle de devoir te tenir à l'écart et dans l'ignorance. »

« Je sais, mais il me faut le temps de digérer. J'arrive difficilement à croire qu'elle soit de retour pour de bon. »

« Alors fais pas la con en la laissant s'en aller pour de bon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« … »

« Tu as une psy, va la voir, consulte-la, elle pourra peut-être t'aider. »

« … »

« Clarke, je te fais confiance pour, qu'une fois le procès fini, tu coures vers ta bien-aimée, que tu l'enlaces comme ces films romantico-niaiseux et que tu lui roules la pelle du siècle à vous en décrocher la mâchoire. »

Clarke pouffa de rire « T'es vraiment con. »

« Mais j'ai raison, et tu le sais. »

« Oui je sais. »

« Donc ? Que dois-tu faire quand ce foutu procès sera fini ? »

« Je dois courir vers elle, l'enlacer et l'embrasser. » répéta-t-elle en chantonnant

« Non, non, tu dois lui rouler la pelle du siècle ! N'oublies pas ! »

« Bien m'dame ! » lança Clarke en faisant le salut militaire

« Du coup, ça va être des fêtes de fin d'année sous de bonnes hospices. »

« Ouais… Ca m'arrange, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'aurais pu offrir à Madi. Les retours d'Aden et Lexa seront les cadeaux. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai déjà le cadeau de ma filleule préférée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai tâté le terrain… Je suis parée ! »

« Merde, je suis totalement à la masse. » Clarke se redressa soudain en écarquillant les yeux « Me dis pas que tu lui as pris encore des poissons ?! »

« Nope, rien à voir. » sourit fièrement Raven « On est bien d'accord que, cette année encore, on fête Noel chez ta mère hein ? »

« Ca dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« De combien on sera. »

« Hm bah tu nous comptes toutes les trois déjà, ensuite Anya, évidemment. Lexa et Aden sont quasi obligatoires… Donc on débarquera à six. Ta mère va adorer, elle qui aime les fêtes animées. »

« Ouais… J'ai encore du mal à me dire que Lexa sera là pour Noel. »

« Ca sera génial. » conclut Raven en chipant quelques chips dans le saladier.

* * *

Cinq jours. Le procès dura encore cinq jours. Des jours interminables pour Lexa et Clarke. Et finalement, le verdict tomba comme un couperet d'une guillotine : Ryce serait inculpé de meurtres en masse, violences sur agent fédéral entre autres. En tout, pas moins de 10 chefs d'accusation furent collés à Ryce. Résultat : il terminera ses jours en prison jusqu'au jour de son exécution. Clarke était soulagée et elle le fut bien plus lorsqu'elle apprit que Niylah ne serait pas exécutée mais emprisonnée pour 6 ans dont 4 incompressibles.

L'affaire et l'issu du procès avaient fait les choux gras des journaux et Lexa fut heureuse de quitter définitivement sa chambre d'hôtel. Et pour l'accueillir à sa sortie, Anya et Aden avec leurs sourires et leur enthousiasme.

« Maman ! »

« Hey chéri ! »

Il fondit sur sa mère comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Lexa savait que la situation avait été compliquée et lourde à gérer pour son fils : retiré du collège, éloigné de tout et de tout le monde, sans possibilité de communiquer avec Anya ou même Madi, privé de son téléphone, de son ordinateur… Il n'avait droit qu'à un appel par jour à sa mère, généralement le matin, et, durant leur mois d'hibernation, comme aimait à l'appeler Aden, il avait pu la voir trois fois.

« Alors c'est fini, ça y est ? »

« Oui, c'est fini. »

« Alors… On va revenir à la maison ? Je vais reprendre le collège ? »

« Oui et oui. »

« Et Clarke et Madi ? »

L'espoir et la joie qui brillait dans ses yeux retournèrent Lexa « Oui, chéri, on va les revoir. »

« Quand ? Quand ? »

« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? » lança Anya avec le sourire

« Pardon ? Mais… On a des choses à faire et… »

« Ces choses là peuvent attendre, pas Clarke et Madi. J'ai appelé Ray et elles nous attendent dans un café en bas de chez elles. »

Le cœur de Lexa se gonfla alors d'un espoir et d'une joie qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Ces retrouvailles, elle les avait espérées, rêvées, imaginées. Aujourd'hui, toute cette histoire était finie et elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir reprendre une vie quasiment normale aux cotés de Clarke et sa fille.

« Alors, ne perdons pas de temps. » conclut-elle

* * *

« C'est cool ce que tu as fais. » sourit Raven

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Proposer toi-même cette rencontre. »

« Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Et c'est Madi qui a eu cette idée. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de la revoir ?! Tu lui as dit d'attendre la fin du procès que tes idées soient claires… » Clarke vit alors au loin Anya, Lexa et Aden arriver « … Alors, tes idées sont-elles claires ? »

Clarke fixa la silhouette longiligne de la belle brune s'approcher « Oui, elles le sont. »

 **TBC**


	20. Epilogue

**Bonjour ! Et d'abord : BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Et bien voilà, nous y sommes ! Voici la fin de cette merveilleuse aventure !**

 **Encore une fois, vous étiez au rendez-vous, des fidèles, des nouveaux, toujours enjoués à chacun de mes chapitres, toujours autant frustrés à chacune de mes fins. Je ne cesserais de le répéter mais sans vous, je n'en serais pas là !**

 **Ma passion de l'écriture est toujours présente simplement parce que vous y accordez de l'importance et de l'intérêt.**

 **Alors encore un grand MERCI !**

 **Mes voeux pour 2019 : toujours plus de fanfics, de projets pour "Reines de Coeur", des conventions et des voyages !**

Sachez qu'une petite fic SQ de Noel sera bientôt postée (quelques chapitres so fluffy et romantiques à souhait) avant une petite pause en ce début d'année pour que je me consacre à mon projet de recueil de nouvelles pour mes éditrices. Je vous tiendrais évidemment au courant, et pour ceux qui veulent des news sur les prochaines sorties, je vous invite (si ce n'est déjà fait) à me suivre sur twitwi : nxnou !

 **Nous voilà donc pour ce dernier chapitre !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Clarke voyait la scène au ralenti : Lexa se rapprochait en slow motion, les bruits, les sons, les paroles… Tout semblait sourd comme lointain. Elle revint à elle lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Raven toucher la sienne.

« Clarke, hey… Allez, va la voir et oublies pas la pelle ! » murmura Ray

« T'es chiante sérieux ! » grogna la jolie blonde

Et quelques pas plus tard, Anya et Lexa étaient là, devant elle.

« Hey salut beauté… » lança Anya en prenant Raven par la taille et en l'embrassant tendrement

« Salut toi… »

Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent alors, quelque peu gênées avant qu'Aden ne se lance dans les bras de Clarke « Clarke ! »

« Hey salut petit monstre ! »

La jeune femme frissonna lorsqu'Aden resserra son étreinte et que ses petites mains agrippèrent sa veste « Je suis si content de te revoir… »

« Moi aussi Aden, moi aussi. » Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, profitant de cette embrassade chaleureuse avant que le jeune garçon ne s'éloigne « Elle est où Madi ? »

« Oh elle… »

« Maman, ils ont des chocolats cannelle déments ! » lança soudain la petite brunette avec un large sourire, avant de se stopper en voyant les nouveaux venus « Aden ! » Sans attendre, la petite se rua dans les bras de son ami, sous les yeux attendris de leur mère respective.

« Tu m'as manqué moustique ! » railla Aden

« Hey ! »

« On revient, on va commander les boissons. » annoncèrent Anya et Raven

Aden et Madi les suivirent, prétextant avoir de meilleurs gouts qu'elles en matière de boisson, laissant seules Lexa et Clarke qui prirent place à une table.

« Alors… Ca y est, tout est fini. » conclut Lexa « Ryce va avoir ce qu'il méritait. »

« Il parait qu'il a proclamé au complot à la fin du procès, qu'il ferait certainement appel. »

« Oui, il fera ça jusqu'à tomber sur un juge qu'il pourra corrompre. »

« Tu crois qu'il pourra ? »

Lexa sourit fièrement « Jamais de la vie. Tant que je serais là, il ne sortira de la prison que les pieds devant. »

Clarke sourit et soudain sentit la main de Lexa sur la sienne « Lexa… »

« Je… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je veux dire… Je comprendrais que tu veuilles prendre les choses a reculons et… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Moi aussi j'ai bien réfléchi. A vrai e, ça fait une semaine que j'y pense et de savoir que tu étais vivante… Tu sais ce qui me vient à l'esprit ? »

« Dis-moi. »

« Le manque. »

« … »

« Tu m'as manqué et ne pas pouvoir te contacter ni te voir… C'était cruel. Bien plus que de porter le deuil… Pendant une semaine, j'ai vécu ce que tu as du ressentir durant tout un mois et… Je dois m'excuser. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était la première fois que j'étais dans ce genre de programme, et j'imagine que c'est plus simple quand on n'a pas de famille ou de gens à qui l'on tient. Je n'imagine pas l'horreur que ça a du être pour toi ou pour Madi. »

«Y'a des choses compliquées… »

« … Et que je découvrirai avec toi, plus tard, quand tu le sentiras. »

Clarke, soulagée, sourit et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Et toi alors… »

Clarke se leva alors, et fit le tour de la table pour s'agenouiller devant Lexa « Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais, je serais plus collante que du scotch, tu en auras tellement marre. »

Lexa pouf de rire « Peu probable. » Elle se pencha sur elle et lui sourit, approchant son visage du sien « Je… Je t'aime. » confessa doucement la jolie brune

« Je t'aime aussi. » Elle se redressa alors et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser.

« Hey regarde… » lança discrètement Madi à Aden. Ce dernier sourit et donna un coup de coude vers Anya qui, elle-même, en donna un à Raven « Oh purée ! Il était temps ! » souffla Raven « Bon allez, tournée de chocolats chauds cannelle ! »

* * *

Les retrouvailles furent aussi animées que câlines. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à reconnecter avec la réalité, et le sujet de prédilection, en dehors de Noel, fut le bal organisé par l'école de Madi et pour lequel la petite stressait déjà.

« J'me souviens de mon bal de promo… C'était tellement nul. » grogna Raven

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas été élue reine du bal. »

« Sérieusement ? Je m'en fous. C'est surtout que je m'étais cassée le cul pour faire une déco géniale avec un écran géant et des illuminations, et j'ai eu aucune reconnaissance. En attendant, Y'a jamais d'autres fiestas à Polis aussi classes ! »

« Ca va les chevilles ! » railla Clarke

« Et toi, ton bal ? » demanda curieusement Lexa « Tu devais être magnifique dans ta robe… »

Raven pouffa de rire « La ferme Ray ! »

« Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde baissa le regard et se fut donc Raven qui compléta « Clarkie était malade comme un chien pour la soirée. »

« Merde… »

« Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle a insisté pour venir quand même. Elle a mis sa plus belle robe… »

« Ray… »

« Elle s'était bien coiffée, à essayer de se maquiller… »

« La ferme Ray… »

« Elle était au trente-sixième dessous, pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine… »

« Ray, stop… »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda, plus que curieuse, Lexa malicieusement

« Elle est arrivée au bras de son beau cavalier… Elle a dansé, elle a même été élue reine du bal…. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Enfin ça, c'est ce qui aurait idéalement du se passer. »

« Raven Reyes… Plus un mot. »

« Ah non, elle en a trop dit ou pas assez ! » relança Anya « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est officiellement passé ? »

« Elle est arrivée avec son cavalier au bras, ils ont pris quelques verres, mais entre l'alcool, le monde, la chaleur, le bruit… la soirée de miss Griffin a vite tourné court. En plein milieu de la piste de danse… »

« RAY ! »

« Quoi, elle s'est évanouie ?! »

Raven explosa de rire « Mieux ! Elle a rendu ses trippes sur le _dancefloor_ … Un vrai carnage ! »

Clarke enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, légèrement honteuse « C'est pas vrai… Sérieusement Griffin ? » pouffa Anya

« … »

« C'était une horreur. Heureusement que c'était la fin de l'année parce qu'elle aurait écopé du glorieux surnom de vomito. »

Lexa essaya de se retenir mais lorsque Aden lâcha un « dégueu », elle ne put tenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, tout comme Anya et Raven. Seule Madi semblait compatir pour sa mère, en espérant secrètement que ça ne lui arrive pas.

« C'est pas drôle… J'ai totalement foiré mon bal de promo… »

« Vous imaginez bien qu'on a jamais revu son cavalier qui a fui après la deuxième gerbe sur le parquet… »

« … »

« Je sais pas ce qui était le plus drôle : l'air écœuré des jeunes, le proviseur qui pensait devoir appeler les secours ou encore le groupe de gothiques qui pensaient qu'il fallait l'exorciser. »

Une nouvelle salve de rires se déclencha, pour le plus grand malheur de Clarke dont le visage rougissait à vue d'œil.

« C'est pas vrai… T'en manque pas une Griffin, ça m'étonne pas de toi. » ironisa Anya

« Oh ça va ! »

« Et depuis Clarke a généré une phobie des soirées de ce style. »

Madi grimaça alors et Clarke le vit « Hey, hey, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tout se passera bien pour toi. »

« … »

« Madi, c'est cool, et si t'es malade, bah tu sauras qu'il vaut mieux rester chez soi. » ironisa Raven

« Très drôle Ray, très spirituel. »

Mais devant l'air inquiet de sa fille, Clarke la prit par les épaules « Hey, si tu veux, je peux regarder s'ils ont besoin de chaperon pour la soirée et je pourrais venir avec toi, histoire que tu ne te sentes pas seule, ok ? »

« Oh yeah, ça c'est une idée géniale ! » s'enthousiasma Raven « On pourrait tous y aller. »

« Moi ? A un bal de Noel ? Surement pas ! » lança Anya catégoriquement

« Allez, ça pourrait être fun, et ça exorciserait les bals de ce genre pour Clarke. »

« Ah ah, je suis morte de rire… »

« Ca pourrait être sympa, un avant-gout de Noel. Aden ? » demanda Lexa

« Ouais ça serait cool, et je pourrais être ton cavalier si t'en as pas. » dit-il en se tournant vers Madi

« Et pourquoi tu penses que j'en aurais pas un ?! »

« Nan je voulais pas être… Je voulais pas dire… »

Madi soupira et Clarke posa une main sur la sienne « Madi ? »

« Il a raison… J'ai personne. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas y aller ? »

« … »

« Tu sais, c'est pas si grave que ça… »

« Si j'ai déjà pas de cavalier alors que je ne suis même pas au collège… C'est la honte. »

« T'es folle, tu t'es regardée ?! » gloussa Aden devant les regards suspicieux et effarés des 4 autres femmes « Bah quoi ? Vous l'avez bien regardé ? Elle va faire des ravages au collège et au lycée. »

Madi fut étonnée « Sérieusement ? »

« Franchement, en tant que quasi demi-frère, je vais devoir sortir les dents et les griffes pour ne pas qu'on te saute dessus l'année prochaine ! »

Madi ne put que sourire et Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard lorsqu'il évoqua la possible fraternité qui pourrait unir leur enfant.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. Alors, tu me laisses l'honneur de t'accompagner à ce bal ? »

« T'as vraiment envie de te retrouver parmi des gamins ? »

« Je m'en fous, je serais avec toi. » sourit-il

« Alors… ok. »

« Super, ça va être dément ! » lança avec joie et vigueur Raven

* * *

« Nan, plus à droite… »

« Comme ça ? »

« Clarke… Ton autre droite. »

« Ah… Comme ça ? »

« Plus bas… Vers tes pieds ça veut dire. »

« Que tu es drôle, sérieusement… Bon j'arrête, on est bien là non ? »

« Parfait. »

Clarke descendit avec prudence de l'escabeau et admira son travail : elle venait de faire courir au dessus de sa fenêtre, une belle guirlande imitation pin, surmontée de poinsettias.

« Magnifique. Il était temps que l'on décore… »

« Je sais, mais… J'avais pas vraiment le cœur à ça. »

« Oui c'est sur. » Lexa regarda sa montre « Les filles devraient revenir d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, ça nous laisse le temps de décorer l'entrée. »

« Ou alors, ça nous laisse le temps de se câliner sur le canapé. »

« En 15minutes ? »

« Je peux faire ça en moins de 10 minutes s'il le faut. » s'enorgueillit Clarke

« Bah voyons… Quel intérêt de s'envoyer en l'air pour si peu de temps huh ?! »

Les choses étaient quasiment revenues à une normalité déconcertante : après la réunion au café, Lexa et Aden avaient décidé de vivre un moment chez Anya, cette dernière ayant, de toute manière, désertée son appart pour passer la quasi-totalité de son temps libre avec et chez Raven.

Clarke et Lexa s'étaient revues plusieurs fois entre café, diner et sorties simples comme des cinémas ou des balades. Finalement, elles profitèrent d'une soirée pyjama de Madi pour passer leur première nuit ensemble depuis leurs retrouvailles et les choses furent aussi passionnées qu'étranges. Clarke semblait vivre dans un rêve, réalisant à peine que Lexa était de retour. Elle s'étonnait encore de la trouver à ses cotés dans le lit ou à préparer le petit-déjeuner à son réveil. Elle avait peur aussi, peur de la perdre de nouveau, ce qui occasionnait des attitudes protectrices, voire étouffantes.

Mais quand Lexa comprit que Clarke avait frôlé le drame avec sa tentative de suicide, elle fut plus conciliante et due faire preuve de patience le temps que Clarke retrouve confiance en elle et en la situation. Ainsi, la période festive de Noel approchait, et Abby avait tout naturellement proposé à la cavalerie Woods-Griffin-Reyes-Reynold de passer Noel chez elle, ce que tous acceptèrent avec plaisir.

En attendant, Lexa et Aden avaient proposé leur aide pour décorer l'appartement de Clarke, dépourvu de toutes décorations jusque là.

« Hey… Pas mal hein ? » lança Lexa en enlaçant la jolie blonde

« Pas mal. Dis… » Clarke se tourna vers Lexa « Tu sais ce qui ferait plaisir à den comme cadeau ? Je veux dire, je le connais à peine finalement… Et j'aimerais vraiment lui faire plaisir. »

« Tu sais, il est déjà assez heureux… »

« Non, non, vraiment. »

Lexa sembla réfléchir alors « Il a parlé de cette console de jeux… On pourrait s'y mettre à deux et lui offrir un ou deux jeux avec. Je sais qu'Anya compte lui offrir un jeu qui se joue en ligne, avec un casque… »

« Ton fils est un geek ? »

« Disons que durant un mois, il n'a pas eu le choix que de rester devant l'ordinateur à jouer, et du coup, il a développé une certaine addiction aux jeux, en toute modération quand même. »

« Est-ce à dire qu'il a délaissé ses poissons ? » ricana-t-elle

« Oui et non, du coup, si tu n'as vraiment pas d'idées, tu peux toujours miser sur les poissons. » sourit-elle « Et Madi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir ? »

« Elle veut une tablette ou un pc, du coup j'ai trouvé un hybride tablette avec clavier amovible, je pense que ça va lui plaire. »

« Je pourrais me mettre avec toi. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui prendre, contrairement à toi. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « A moi ? Tu... Tu as trouvé mon cadeau ?! »

« Evidemment. Pas toi ? »

« Euh… Bah non… »

« Tu as encore 15 jours pour trouver, je te fais confiance. Mais quoique tu fasses, saches que mon plus beau cadeau c'est de t'avoir à mes cotés. »

« Ouais, c'était inespéré. »

« Je sais que c'est encore difficile pour toi… Mais j'espère sincèrement que les fêtes nous aiderons à reprendre une vie normale. »

« Oui j'ai bon espoir. » sourit Clarke avant de fixer Lexa

« Quoi ? »

« Je… J'ai trouvé ton cadeau ! »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Si j'te le dis, ça n'en sera plus un. » sourit malicieusement Clarke

« En attendant… Finissons les déco ! »

« Maman, maman, regarde notre couronne ! » lança fièrement Madi en brandissant une couronne en pin décoré de fleurs rouge écarlate, de boules et de petites guirlandes.

« Elle est magnifique ! Beau travail les enfants. Allons l'accrocher à la porte. » proposa Lexa tandis que Clarke fignolait les dernières décorations du sapin.

Le soir avant de repartir pour l'appartement d'Anya, Lexa et Aden dinaient généralement avec les Griffin dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce diner était quelque peu particulier : demain serait le dernier jour d'école de Madi, célébrant ainsi le bal de fin d'année.

« Ta robe est prête ? » demanda Lexa

« Ouais… Ca me va tellement pas. Pourquoi on peut pas se rendre à ce genre de bal en jean ? »

« Parce que sinon ça ne s'appellerait pas un bal ma chérie. Elle te va super bien en plus. Et toi Aden, tu as ton costume ? »

« Oui. Ma mère dit que je suis _beau gosse_ avec… Mais clairement le préfère la cravate au nœud pap' »

« Tu es beau gosse mon fils, n'en doute jamais. » lança Lexa en fouillant la chevelure vermeil de son fils

« Maman ! »

Les trois jeunes femmes de la table se mirent à rire au dépend d'Aden qui n'en prit pas ombrage. Au lieu de cela, il les rejoignit dans leur rire.

Et lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, Lexa et Clarke se donnèrent rendez-vous pour les préparatifs pour le bal.

« 17h pour être large. »

« Entendu. A demain ! »

Elles échangèrent un baiser discret et rapide tandis que les enfants se saluèrent de la main. Une fois la porte fermée, Clarke, sur un petit nuage, perdit son sourire en voyant l'air concerné de sa fille « Un problème ? »

« Non c'est juste… Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas y aller, à ce bal je veux dire. C'est quoi, y'en aura d'autres… »

« On a loué ta robe, on a acheté du maquillage exprès… Reculer pour mieux sauter au final… Allez, prends ton courage à deux mains, tu verras ça sera génial et tu nous remercieras pour ce moment. Tu en verras d'autres. »

Madi sourit, un peu plus rassurée « Merci de chaperonner la soirée avec Lexa, Anya et Raven. »

« Oh crois-moi, je crois que Ray est plus enjouée que toi pour cette soirée. »

Madi gloussa « C'est sûr. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Oh bah Ray a conté mes exploits lors de mon dernier bal… Je serais ravie de conjurer le mauvais sort en chaperonnant celui de ma fille. »

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Avec les Woods, c'est du sérieux non ? »

« C'est du sérieux. » confirma la jolie blonde

« Alors c'est cool. Au fait, grand-mère m'a demandé si tu pensais à un cadeau pour Lexa, parce qu'elle, elle a aucune idée… »

« Oui, j'ai le cadeau parfait, il faut juste que je le trouve. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de ton avis, il faut que tu m'aides. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, ça va lui plaire. » sourit, confiante, Clarke

* * *

« Mais calme-toi bon sang ! » s'énerva Clarke tandis qu'elle tentait, tant bien que mal, de coiffer sa fille

« Mais ça fait mal ! On pouvait pas simplement faire une queue de cheval ! » râla Madi

« Evidemment que non. Bouge pas je vais finir par te brûler avec le fer à friser ! »

« Tant mieux, comme ça on sera plus obligés d'y aller ! »

« Hey, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… »

Madi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel « Bien sûr que non… C'est juste… Et si ça foire ? Imagine que je vomisse moi aussi ou que je renverse mon verre sur ma robe et qu'on me donne un surnom débile qui me suivra jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?! »

« Tu sais, je sais que c'est facile à dire comme ça mais, crois-en mon expérience, les choses sont beaucoup moins graves que ce que l'on pense. Ce n'est que l'élémentaire. Si tu te stresses maintenant, que se passera-t-il au collège ou au lycée ? »

« … »

« Madi, tu es une jolie jeune fille, tu es intelligente et tu as su aller au-delà des moments difficiles. Tu es forte, tu es d'ailleurs une des petites filles les plus courageuses que je connaisse. »

Madi sourit « Tu seras là quoiqu'il arrive ? »

« Quoiqu'il arrive. Allez, on finit de se préparer, les Woods ne vont pas tarder. »

Et pas moins de 15 minutes plus tard, Lexa et Aden arrivèrent, ce dernier dans un élégant smocking noir. Quant à Lexa, elle était sublime dans une robe bleue nuit lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, au décolleté sobre mais efficace. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur le coté et se terminaient en anglaises habilement coiffées.

« Wow… Tu es magnifique, non même mieux que ça… »

« Merci. Clarke, cette robe est… époustouflante. » lança Lexa en faisant des allers et retours de son regard sur une sulfureuse robe rouge écarlate, longue, ras du coup.

« C'est trop tu crois ? »

« Bah, je pense que les parents vont soit t'admirer, soit te détester.

« Ok je remonte, j'en ai pour cinq minutes ! »

« T'es sérieuse ? On va être en retard ! »

« T'inquiète ! » lança la jolie blonde, déjà dans sa chambre

« Y'a un problème ? » demanda Madi en sortant de la sienne dans sa robe rose pâle

« Yeah, tu gères Madi, t'es mignonne ! » sourit Aden

« Merci. » rougit la petite « T'es pas mal non plus. On dirait presque un gentleman. »

« Presque ? »

« Faut pas oublier que tu es roux quand même… » ironisa-t-elle

« Hey ! je suis blond vénitien, c'est pas pareil ! » gloussa-t-il

« On sont Ray et Anya ? »

« Elles sont dans la voiture, elles nous attendent. Allez-y, Clarke ne va surement plus tarder. »

Les enfants obtempérèrent alors et descendirent jusqu'à la voiture tandis que Lexa se dirigea vers la chambre de la jolie blonde « Clarke ? »

Elle poussa légèrement la porte et vit Clarke ajuster son chemisier. Elle se tourna vers elle « Ca va comme ça ? »

Lexa sourit : Clarke portait un complet noir avec un pantalon à pince classe, un chemisier blanc en soie et une veste noire cintrée.

« On dirait une serveuse d'un restau classe. »

« Merde… »

« Mais c'est bien mieux, bien plus adapté à la tranche d'âge. » Elle s'approcha « Je me demande quand même à quelle occasion tu as pu mettre la rouge… »

« Je l'ai portée une fois dans un gala de charité de l'hôpital où bosse ma mère. »

« Effectivement. » Elle la prit par la taille « Si on avait le temps… »

« Mais on l'a pas. »

« Nope, les enfants sont déjà dans la voiture et je ne donne pas cher de leur peau s'ils énervent Anya et Raven. »

« Ouais, vaut mieux y aller. Tu sais, c'est quand même un acte manqué. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce bal. Il aura fallu que j'attende une quinzaine d'années pour que j'aille enfin à un bal avec la personne que j'aime. »

« C'est mignon. »

« D'ailleurs… Tiens. » Elle sortit une boite de sa commode et l'ouvrit

« Mais c'est… »

« Un corsage oui. » rougit Clarke « Je peux ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Clarke sortit la fleur de la boite et l'enfila au poignet de la jolie brune « Voilà. Tu es parfaite. On peut y aller. »

* * *

Lorsque le clan Woods-Griffin entra dans le gymnase, transformé pour l'occasion en une salle de danse, leurs yeux pétillèrent « Wow, pas mal… » souffla Raven

Tout était décoré aux couleurs de l'hiver : d'énormes flocons en polystyrène flottaient dans le ciel, scintillant de mille feux. D'Immenses voiles aux couleurs pastelles ornaient les murs, ressemblant à des aurores boréales luxueuses. Les mots « Bal d'hiver » brillaient au dessus d'une scène où le groupe de l'école officiait. Des ballons transparents étaient dispersés un peu partout, en grappe, en arche…

« C'est magnifique ! »

« Mademoiselle, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda Aden

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Bon, nous on se rend au buffet, on a été chargé de servir les mômes. » lancèrent Anya et Raven

« Ok, nous on doit veiller à la piste de danse. » répondit Lexa en prenant la main de Clarke « A tout à l'heure les enfants, et si y'a le moindre problème… »

« … Je suis là ! » lança fièrement Aden

« Quel preux chevalier. »

Raven et Anya servirent verre après verre, évidemment du jus de fruit, alors que Lexa et Clarke veillaient à la bonne conduite des enfants. Et même s'il ne semblait pas y avoir de gros problème venant d'enfants de 10 et 11 ans, il fallait rester vigilant.

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller les faits et gestes de sa fille : une fois sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant sur du Pink, une autre fois au buffet, picorant les amuse-gueules, ou encore à table avec d'autres enfants.

« Relax, tout va bien, elle s'amuse. » lui assura Lexa

« Ouais je sais mais… j'peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« De toute manière, la fête touche à sa fin… Et tu vois, il n'y aura eu aucune anicroche. »

« Ouais, je suis… contente. »

Mais Clarke ne serait vraiment rassurée que lorsqu'ils seraient tous de retour de cette soirée.

De son coté, Madi semblait s'amuser et se détendre. La soirée avait de la bonne musique, les enfants riaient et dansaient ensemble. Et tandis qu'elle attendait qu'Aden revienne du buffet avec leurs verres, sa table fut soudain abordée par un groupe d'enfants que Madi ne connaissait que trop bien : ceux-là même qui, en début d'année, l'avait cherché, notamment sur sa paternité invisible.

« Hey Griffin, sympa la robe… »

« Me… Merci. »

« J'ai cru voir la même aux fripes y'a quelques jours. » railla une jeune fille

Des rires naquirent de ses comparses et soudain Madi se sentit entourée, encerclée, mal à l'aise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le buffet, espérant voir Aden revenir et la sauver de leurs griffes.

« Dis donc… On savait pas que ta mère était… Enfin tu vois. » Elle donna un coup de tête vers Clarke et Lexa, côte à côte, discutant avec sourire « Ton père était si nul que ça pour que ta mère décide de se tourner vers les femmes ? »

« … »

Madi serra les poings, se retenant de ne pas faire un scandale en baissant la tête.

« Alors Griffin, t'as réussi à te dégoter une pauvre victime pour qu'elle t'accompagne ? » lança Ethan, un garçon populaire et complètement imbu de lui-même.

« Je… En fait c'est… »

« Madi, un problème ? » lança Aden, deux verres dans les mains

« No… Non, non on discutait. »

Mais la jeune fille se tourna vers lui « T'es bien courageux de te farcir la bâtarde. »

A ce mot, Aden fronça les sourcils, posa calmement les verres sur la table et s'approcha de la jeune fille, presque nez à nez

« Répète. »

Devant l'aplomb du garçon, la gamine recula d'un pas « T'es qui, son garde du corps ?! »

« Je suis son frère. »

Elle pouffa de rire alors « Ah bah tout s'explique. » Elle se tourna vers Madi « Tu pouvais pas avoir de copain, il a fallu que tu fasses appel à ton frangin, pathétique. »

« Faux. C'est moi qui ai tenu à l'accompagner. Je voulais justement pas qu'elle soit assaillie par des débiles de votre genre. » dit-il en se tournant vers Ethan « Elle avait des propositions, mais j'ai tenu à venir avec elle, t'as un problème avec ça ? »

« Pas vraiment… Elle est si pathétique que ça m'étonne pas. »

« Qui est le plus pathétique ici ? Tu préfères venir ici et la faire chier plutôt que de t'amuser. Alors quoi ? Cette soirée est trop nulle pour toi ? Personne te retient. »

« Je reste parce qu'on va bientôt m'élire princesse de la soirée. »

Aden sourit « Ah ouais ? Je serais bien curieux de voir ça… »

« T'auras pas à attendre bien longtemps. » dit-il tandis que sur la scène, le principal de l'école monta et attrapa le micro. Il se racla la gorge et l'assistance se tourna vers lui.

« Bien, mes chers enfants, j'espère que cette soirée vous plait ! » Les cris d'exultation des enfants résonnèrent alors « Bien. A présent, et pour clôturer cette soirée, nous allons élire la petite princesse de ce bal, basée sur vos votes durant toute cette soirée. Veuillez m'apporter l'enveloppe s'il vous plait. » Un jeune homme monta sur scène et confia une enveloppe dorée au principal qui la décacheta et lut le nom dessus « Bien, nous avons notre princesse ! » dit-il en brandissant l'enveloppe, sous les hourras de l'assistance.

Puis le calme avant l'annonce « Notre princesse du bal d'hiver est… Madi Griffin ! »

La stupeur et la surprise laissèrent quelques millièmes de secondes de silence avant que des applaudissements ne retentissent et finalement des sifflets et des cris d'encouragement.

« Allez, viens, on t'attend je crois. » lança Aden en tendant la main vers Madi. Quand celle-ci se leva et attrapa sa main, Aden rajouta « Excuse-moi, tu peux te pousser et laisser place à la princesse de la soirée ? » dit-il avec aigreur mais fierté face à l'assaillante de Madi. La jeune fille devint toute rouge et décida d'écourter sa soirée en entrainant toute sa clique avec elle hors du gymnase.

Madi et Aden arrivèrent devant l'estrade et le jeune garçon l'aida à monter. Elle serra la main du principal qui lui mit un diadème argenté tout en strass brillants sur la tête « Félicitations miss Griffin. »

« Vous… Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a pas eu une erreur ? » lui murmura-t-elle

Il gloussa alors « Vous avez largement gagné selon le comptage. »

Elle redescendit alors, accueillie et acclamée par sa mère, Lexa, mais aussi Aden, Anya et Raven « Félicitations ! En même temps, c'était obligée, tu es la plus belle ce soir, et de loin ! »

« Merci mais… Je comprends pas… »

« Y'a pas a comprendre, tu les as tous laissé sur place, c'est ce que font les Griffin ! » lança Aden

« Exact ! Bon… La soirée s'achève, on se fait quelques danses et on rentre ? » demanda Clarke

« Avec plaisir ! » lança Lexa en tendant la main vers Clarke « Puis-je ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke prit sa main et l'entraina sur la piste tandis qu'une musique douce et suave résonna. Raven et Anya les suivirent et alors qu'Aden voulut faire de même avec Madi, cette dernière refusa « Un problème ? »

« Elle a raison tu sais. J'ai même pas été capable d'avoir un cavalier ce soir, j'ai du faire appel à toi. »

« Faux, t'as pas eu l'occasion de te faire inviter car je te l'ai demandé avant. » sourit-il « Mais je pensais ce que je disais : si j'avais été un mec de ton bahut, j'aurais pas hésité… »

« Mais avant que tu ne m'invites, j'ai eu aucune proposition. »

« Tu t'es regardé ? »

« … »

« T'es trop intimidante ! T'es super jolie, plus intelligente que la majeure partie des gamins de ton école. Je te l'ai dis : une fois au collège, tu verras… Je vais devoir relever les manches pour les repousser ! » Madi sourit « Alors, on danse pour finir cette soirée en beauté ? » Elle opina alors et se retrouva sur la piste, rassurée d'avoir Aden à ses cotés.

« Ils sont mignons ces deux là… » sourit Lexa

« Je crois qu'elle sera en sécurité avec lui. Elle appréhendait cette soirée, et il a su la rassurer. Elle a peur du collège, mais avec lui, elle ira la tête haute. »

« Il est son protecteur. »

« Comme je suis le tien. »

« Ohh comme c'est mignon. Genre, c'est toi l'homme du couple ? »

« Tu admettras que je suis la plus _badass_ des deux. »

« Simplement parce que tu es au FBI ? »

« Et que je porte dix fois mieux le badge que toi. »

« Je te préfère sans. Je te préfère sans beaucoup de choses sur toi d'ailleurs. »

Les joues de Lexa prirent une couleur rosée avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur son épaule et qu'elle ne se laisse entrainer dans un doux slow.

* * *

Clarke borda sa fille alors que cette dernière avait encore son diadème sur la tête. Elle était satisfaite de la soirée, tout c'était bien passé. Elle resta de longues minutes à regarder sa fille dormir paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à quitter la chambre se fut pour retrouver Lexa bordant Aden sur le canapé.

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer ? »

« Les enfants auront beaucoup de choses à se dire demain. De plus… » Lexa s'approcha d'elle « J'ai envie de rester auprès de toi ce soir. »

« Moi ça me va. » sourit béatement Clarke

Et dans la chaleur des draps, Lexa se lova contre Clarke « Tu trouves pas le sommeil ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu penses si fort, que je l'entends. Quelque chose te préoccupe ? »

« … »

« Clarke ? »

« Je… J'appréhende un peu la réunion avec ma mère. Notre dernière confrontation date du jour où je l'ai mise au pied du mur concernant ta _fausse_ mort. »

« Ah… Et c'est un problème ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai pas envie qu'il y est de malaise pour Noel. »

Lexa se redressa et dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa compagne « Hey, tu ne crois pas que son invitation est déjà un pas en avant vers la réconciliation ? »

« Si surement… »

« Alors, sois rassurée. Tu as accepté d'y aller, tu as donc fais toi aussi un grand pas. Les choses iront de mieux en mieux. »

Clarke sourit et caressa le visage de la jeune femme « J'ai réfléchi tu sais. »

« Oh, pas mal pour une blonde. »

« Très drôle. » ricana Clarke « Je… Je vais quitter mon travail. »

Lexa se redressa « Quoi ? »

« Je… Je crois que je ne me reconnais plus dans mon job. »

« C'est à cause de cette mission ? » »

« Oui et non. Je crois… Je crois que je prends conscience que j'ai failli tout perdre, y compris mon intégrité. »

« … »

« Et puis… Je me rends compte que je passe aussi à coté de ma fille, de sujets importants pour elle, et d'étapes cruciales. J'étais pas prête pour ses interrogations face à ce bal. Je n'imaginais pas tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête, et d'ailleurs… Je n'imagine pas grand-chose… Je suis en train de passer à coté de mon rôle de mère. Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'occupe d'elle. »

« Je comprends… Mais as-tu pensé à une reconversion ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je… J'aimerais m'occuper d'enfants ayant des problèmes… »

« Comme Charlotte ? »

« Comme Charlotte. J'aimerais faire une formation pour être une sorte d'assistante pour ces enfants durant les enquêtes difficiles et pourquoi pas bosser pour la police en tant que consultante. Je ne serais plus sur le terrain, donc moins dangereux, mais je garderai contact avec le milieu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Tu me demandes mon avis ? »

« Bah évidemment… Tu fais partie de ma vie, tu es ma compagne. Tous les changements dans ma vie vont impacter les tiens. »

Lexa lui sourit « Alors, si je dois te donner mon avis : fonce ! »

« Vrai ? »

« Si tu ne te sens plus à ta place où tu es, c'est inévitable. Je commence à te connaitre, ça va te ronger. »

Clarke lui sourit et la prit plus tendrement dans ses bras « Je t'aime. »

Lexa l'embrassa doucement « Moi aussi miss Griffin, moi aussi. »

* * *

Dans la famille Griffin lors des fêtes de Noel, rien n'était laissé au hasard : de la décoration raffinée de la table en passant par le sapin richement garni, l'intérieur décoré avec gout et élégance, comme dans les plus beaux téléfilms romantiques festifs.

Abby Griffin avait préparé un repas digne des plus grands chefs, pouvant combler les estomacs les plus exigeants. Elle attendait fébrilement toute sa petite famille, des cadeaux déjà au pied du sapin.

Quand elle entendit les voitures se garer, son cœur s'accéléra : cette année avait été riche en rebondissements et la période de Noel était toujours propice à apaiser les choses et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Les choses avaient été rudes entre elle et sa fille, et si elle détestait bien une chose s'était d'être en froid avec Clarke. Evidemment, le retour de Lexa l'aiderait à voir les choses autrement et mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Et le fait que Clarke ait accepté de venir avec sa fille et sa compagne et son fils c'était forcément un signe de bon augure non ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit et accueillit Madi avec un large sourire et une embrassade « Joyeux Noel grand-mère ! »

« Oh ma chérie ! Joyeux Noel à toi aussi. » Abby nota le diadème qu'elle portait sur la tête « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Longue histoire… » railla Clarke

« J'ai été élue princesse du bal grand-mère ! »

« Eh bien… »

« Ouais, elle la porte tout le temps. Je suis même sûr qu'elle la porte sous la douche ! » ricana Aden « Bonjour madame Griffin. »

« Bonjour Aden, et appelle-moi Abby. »

Le jeune garçon opina avant d'entrer, guidé par Madi, et de laisser place à Lexa « Bonjour Abby, joyeux Noel. »

« Bonjour Lexa » Abby la prit dans ses bras et la serra légèrement avant de relâcher son étreinte « Je suis ravie que vous partagiez ce moment avec nous. »

« Merci de nous avoir invité. »

« Vous faites partie de la famille. » Elle se tourna alors vers Raven et Anya, main dans la main « Ma chérie, heureuse de te voir… Et de voir que tout va mieux. »

Raven opina et Anya lui serra la main avec respect avant d'entrer à son tour.

« Grand-mère ce sapin est magnifique ! » s'extasia Madi « Et tu as vu la montage de cadeaux ?! » lança-t-elle vers Aden

Aden sourit alors et ils furent rejoints par les deux autres couples « Eh bah… Ce sapin rend ridicule le mien. » soupira Clarke

« Le tien est parfait. » sourit Lexa avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

« Bien, les filles, et Aden, passons-nous au déjeuner ?! »

« On ouvre les cadeaux ! » lança Madi en tapant des mains

Clarke et Lexa avaient rapatrié leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin d'Abby et bientôt les deux enfants furent à genoux, fouillant les cadeaux et les répartissant pour chaque convive.

Ainsi, Lexa reçut un bracelet en argent de la part d'Aden et Madi, et Abby lui offrit le collier allant avec. Madi reçut son PC portable et tablette, Aden eut sa console de jeux. Anya et Raven s'offrirent mutuellement un home cinéma complet. Et tandis que chacun s'extasiait sur ses cadeaux, Lexa offrit son cadeau à sa compagne « Tiens, joyeux Noel chérie. »

Clarke prit un cadeau rectangulaire, assez imposant. Elle 'ouvrit et découvrit une mallette complète à dessins : aquarelle, pastel, crayons, pinceaux… « Oh wow… »

« Tu pourras laisser libre court à ton imagination comme ça. »

« Merci, c'est génial ! A mon tour… » Elle sortit des branches du sapin, bien cachée, une petite boite rouge bordeaux surmontée d'un petite nœud doré. Elle vint s'agenouiller à ses pieds « Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« J'ai cherché un moment avant de trouver le cadeau idéal pour toi. »

« … »

« Et j'ai trouvé, c'était tout bête, même totalement logique. » Elle posa la boite dans la main de Lexa « Ouvre. »

Aden et Madi se tournèrent alors vers leurs mères, Raven et Anya n'en lâchèrent pas une miette. Lexa frissonna alors et défit délicatement le nœud autour de la boite, avant d'ouvrir cette dernière. Elle souleva le papier de soie et écarquilla les yeux « Mais… Ce sont… des… »

« … Clés. » confirma Clarke

Lexa les prit dans sa main, il y en avait deux, attachées par un porte-clés en forme de cœur avec le signe de l'infini à l'intérieur.

« Mais… Des clés de quoi ? »

Clarke se redressa et referma ses mains sur les clés « Les clés de chez nous. Ou plutôt de notre futur chez nous. »

« Futur ? » Lexa se tourna vers les enfants lorsqu'elle les entendit glousser « Vous saviez ? »

« A vrai dire, Clarke ne pouvait pas faire son choix sans notre aval. » répondit Aden « Tu vas l'adorer ! »

Lexa était totalement perdue et Clarke le vit « J'ai pensé à ce qui nous manquait le plus. Et j'ai eu cette idée en voyant Aden couché dans le canapé. Il nous fallait un chez nous, un vrai, pour qu'on y vive tous les quatre, comme une famille. La famille que nous serons un jour, je le sais. »

Lexa avait les larmes aux yeux et ne sut quoi dire, et quand Abby revint « J'ai manqué quelque chose ?! »

« On va vivre ensemble, comme une famille ! » s'enthousiasma Madi en tapant frénétiquement des mains

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai acheté une maison, notre maison. » lança fièrement la jolie blonde. Elle est dans le quartier Ouest près d'Harlow. »

« Harlow ? Mais c'est un quartier de Washington ?! » s'étonna Lexa

« Il fallait bien qu'on trouve un compromis entre ma vocation et ton boulot. De plus, Madi entrant au collège l'année prochaine, elle sera plus près d'un des meilleurs. »

« Ouais le mien ! » lança Aden

« Mais c'est génial ! Hâte de venir squatter ! » ironisa Raven

« D'autant plus qu'il y a une chambre supplémentaire qui vous attendra quand vous voudrez. »

« Cette maison est vraiment grande ? »

« Yep, nous avons évidemment notre chambre avec salle de bain attenante, les enfants ont chacun la leur avec une salle de bain commune. Y'a deux étages et un comble qui peut être aménagé. Y'a une salle qui servira de salle de jeux pour les enfants, un salon, une salle à manger et cuisine américaine, un patio qui donne sur un jardin où gambaderont nos toutous. »

« Nos chiens ? C'est prévu ça ? »

« Ca le sera, un jour. » sourit Clarke

« Clarke ce cadeau… C'est… C'est trop. »

« C'est trop beau tu veux dire ? Si tu parles d'un coté financier, sache qu'il y a encore toute la maison à meubler. »

« Clarke… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Tu… Tu aurais préféré une bague ? Non parce que, ça aussi c'est prévu… Mais j'imaginais ça plus tard lorsqu'on serait installé et que ma reconversion serait complète. »

Lexa esquissa un sourire « Quand tu parles de notre avenir, ça donne envie. »

« Alors… Tu es pour ? »

« C'est maintenant que tu me demandes ? Maintenant que tu as acheté la maison… » Elle s'approcha « Je serais plus que comblée de partager un toit avec toi. »

Elles s'embrassèrent alors, sous les hourras des enfants et l'air attendri d'Abby. Anya jeta un œil vers Raven, qui elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le couple Griffin-Woods. Elle sourit faiblement et imaginait quelle vie elle pourrait offrir à cette jeune femme si spéciale en comparaison à Lexa et Clarke.

« Hey, ça va ? » lui murmura Raven quand elle se rendit compte qu'Anya semblait dans le vague

« Ouais… Je… Je pensais… »

« A quoi ? »

« Plein de choses. » sourit-elle « Mais ce n'est pas le moment, allons manger. »

Et le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur entre les rires des enfants, les projets des mamans et les fous rires de Raven et Anya. Quand il toucha à sa fin, Abby invita les filles à boire un dernier lait de poule tandis que les enfants testaient la nouvelle console de jeux. Clarke suivit sa mère en cuisine pour préparer le digestif :

« Alors… Une maison ? C'est du sérieux donc… »

« Très. »

« Je me demande bien ce que pourra être le prochain cadeau. Tu places la barre assez haute. »

« Bah il reste le mariage ou… un enfant. »

Abby se figea « Un enfant ? »

« Quoi ? Tu serais pas heureuse d'être une nouvelle fois grand-mère ?! » ironisa Clarke

Abby haussa un sourcil « Eh bien… Je n'y pensais plus… » Elle se tourna vers le salon où elle vit Lexa essayer de comprendre les rudiments de « Fortnite » avec Aden et Madi, puis elle se tourna vers sa fille « J'en serais ravie. Après tout, n'ais-je pas déjà gagné un petit-fils supplémentaire ? »

Clarke sourit « Ils s'entendent bien. »

« Tant mieux. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureuse, que vous soyez heureuses, toutes les deux, vous le méritez. »

« Merci maman. » Elles préparèrent le plateau en silence avant que Clarke ne brise le silence « Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je m'excuse… Pour ce que j'ai pu dire… Tu sais pour… Lexa et sa situation. »

Abby sourit faiblement « Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre. Lexa représente tout pour toi. »

« … »

« Lui as-tu… Lui as-tu parlé de… Ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? »

« Oui, on l'a évoqué. On ne s'est pas épanchées dessus. »

« Qu'en a-t-elle dit ? »

« Elle est soulagée que j'ai pu lui en parler. Mais elle a ressenti une culpabilité… Ce qui est compréhensible. »

« Effectivement. Et du coup… Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, tout va mieux. » sourit Clarke « Je suis heureuse… Ce qui n'était pas gagné il y a encore deux semaines. » »Abby s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, serrant son étreinte comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des décennies. Avec soulagement, elle sentit Clarke fit de même, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Clarke, les enfants veul… Oh pardon… » interrompit Lexa en entrant dans la cuisine

« Y'a pas de mal, les laits de poule sont prêts. Clarke tu peux ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Clarke prit le plateau garni et quitta la pièce, laissant sa compagne et sa mère seules.

« Quel beau cadeau n'est-ce pas. »

« Oui… Je fais pâle figure avec mon set à dessin… »

« Comme l'a dit Clarke, il y aura bien d'autres occasions de se rattraper. »

« Je tenais… A vous remercier Abby. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Je sais combien ça vous a couté de mentir à votre fille. »

« Je n'ai guère eu le choix, et je vous avouerais qu'annoncer votre mort à ma fille a été l'épreuve la plus difficile et la plus cruelle qu'il soit. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi et je me suis aussi mise à votre place. »

« Je sais que Clarke a beaucoup souffert de cette situation, bien plus que ce que j'imaginais. Il y a encore de la route mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie. »

« La maison va aider. » sourit Abby

« Certainement. »

« Je suis heureuse pour elle. Après tout, quelle mère ne rêvera pas de voir sa fille heureuse ? »

« Oui. » sourit Lexa

« Et puis, aurais-je pu rêver d'une meilleure belle-fille ? »

« Oh je ne le suis pas encore. » ricana Lexa « Mais un jour, surement. »

« C'est peut-être prématuré mais… Bienvenue dans la famille Lexa. »

« Merci Abby. »

« Bien, rejoignons les enfants. »

Le reste de la journée et de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur hivernale. Ils décidèrent de dormir sur place pour passer finalement deux jours de plus chez Abby. Cela donna aussi l'occasion à cette dernière de nouer des liens avec Aden et de comprendre la relation profonde qui l'unissait à Madi. Elle commençait à envisager une vie où sa fille serait heureuse, épanouie, et à la tête d'une famille tout aussi heureuse et épanouie. Clarke n'avait pas lâché Lexa du regard de la soirée, elle-même n'avait pas lâché la paire de clés qu'elle avait reçue. Clarke lui montra quelques photos de leur future maison en lui promettant qu'avant la fin de l'année, elles iraient la visiter. La jolie blonde était aux anges : au pied du sapin, Madi et Aden discouraient avec vigueur sur quel jeu était le meilleur, Raven et Anya étaient dans un coin, mains enlacées, lovées amoureusement l'une contre l'autre.

Et, à coté du sapin, regardant attentivement les petites figurines surmontant les branches, était Lexa, plus belle que jamais. Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière « Tu sais, à bien regarder notre parcours, c'était mal parti pour nous deux. » lança Clarke

« C'est rien de le dire. » sourit Lexa « Nous y sommes. »

« Ou ça ? »

« A la fin de l'histoire. Tu sais ce moment où on dit « Et elles vécurent heureuses… »

« Hm… Le plus intéressant dans cette phrase marque surtout le fait que l'histoire est encore loin d'être finie. »

« Huh ? »

« … Et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

« … »

« Ca sous-entend qu'il nous reste beaucoup de choses à vivre, avec les enfants, avec… les prochains ? » Lexa sourit, confortant Clarke « On va être bien, je le sens. »

Lexa ne répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins : à la lumière des guirlandes de Noel, leurs enfants s'amusant, leurs amies s'aimant… Oui, Clarke avait raison : des jours meilleurs et heureux leur souriaient.

* * *

« IL NEIGE ! Maman ! »

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Lexa et Clarke se redressèrent avec hâte, totalement pas prête à recevoir cette visite matinale et bruyante.

« Maman, maman ! C'est tout blanc dehors ! »

« Chérie, je t'en prie… Va réveiller ta sœur tu veux bien ? »

La petite tête blonde fit une moue boudeuse « Bah elle est déjà debout, avec Aden, ils font le petit-déjeuner. »

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard « C'est eux qui t'ont demandé de venir hein ? »

« Bah oui. » lança innocemment la petite fille de 4 ans « Hey, tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils m'ont dit que le père Noel il allait passer ce soir, si je suis sage. Alors si je fais ce qu'ils demandent, il viendra hein ? »

Lexa haussa un sourcil et Clarke et elle échangèrent un regard entendu « On va descendre chérie. »

La petite blondinette opina et glissa hors du lit avant que ses petits pas ne résonnent dans les escaliers. Lexa sortit du lit et enfila une large robe de chambre rose pâle sous les yeux amoureux de sa femme.

« Bonjour sinon… »

Lexa se retourna et grimpa de nouveau sur le lit pour embrasser tendrement Clarke sur les lèvres « Bonjour chérie. Joyeuse veille de Noel. »

Clarke se redressa, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva à son tour « Les enfants sont au taquet semble-t-il. »

« Je pensais pourtant qu'avec son voyage, Aden aurait fait une grasse matinée. »

« Oh tu sais, à 19 ans, les jeunes sont plein de ressources. Et puis, y'a juste 2heures d'avion entre ici et la Floride. »

« Tu crois que c'est à cause du temps déplorable ici en hivers qu'Aden a décidé de faire ces études secondaires dans un état si chaud ?! »

« Je crois surtout que ça a avoir avec sa copine… » railla Clarke

« Tu plaisantes avec ça, mais lorsque Madi nous a présenté son copain, tu n'en menais pas large non plus. »

« Il est sympa ! Et sans lui on aurait pas eu notre toutou. »

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours soupçonné Madi de sortir avec lui simplement parce que ses parents tiennent une animalerie… »

« … Dans laquelle elle a agrémenté son aquarium… »

« … Et surtout dans laquelle elle va faire son stage. Allez, lève-toi où ils risqueraient de faire déneiger Ely pour la faire rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du vieux barbu en rouge. »

« Je fais un détour avant. » sourit la belle blonde.

Lexa descendit alors et rejoignit ses enfants « Hey salut. Vous êtes bien matinaux… »

« Coucou maman. » lança Madi

« Hey ! Bah tu sais, c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui… Cette nuit on va avoir de la visite. » dit-il en lança un clin d'œil à sa sœur

« Tout à fait ! »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de l'installer sur une chaise haute. Elle lui donna un pancake et la regarda amoureusement manger. Puis elle fit le tour de son salon du regard : elle se souvenait du jour où Clarke lui avait offert les clés de cette maison, il y a six ans déjà. Depuis, tant de choses avaient changé : elle avait demandé Clarke en mariage un an plus tard, durant un voyage à Paris, dans les circonstances les plus romantiques, au pied de la tour Eiffel, avec un bouquet de fleurs et une bague à faire pâlir la plus prestigieuse des princesses.

Puis quelques temps plus tard, Clarke émit l'envie d'avoir un enfant avec Lexa. Elles décidèrent que le premier serait porté par Clarke et après une première tentative infructueuse, la jolie blonde tomba enceinte et donna, 8 mois et demi plus tard, naissance à une petite fille qu'elles prénommèrent Eleonor, Ely pour faire plus court.

Les jours, puis les semaines et les mois passèrent, les enfants grandissaient : bientôt Aden quitta le lycée pour des études d'ingénierie géologique dans une université réputée de Floride, Madi entra au lycée afin de travailler avec les animaux. Lexa et Clarke étaient des parents comblés. Encore plus lorsqu'il y a deux ans, elles prirent une importante décision.

« Maman tu rêves ? »

Lexa fixa Madi « Quoi ? »

« T'avais l'air dans le vague… »

« Je… Non, je suis juste déjà fatiguée de la soirée à venir. » sourit-elle « Mais de la bonne fatigue. » assura-t-elle

« On est là pour t'aider tu sais. »

« On est tous là, ensemble. » lança Clarke qui venait de descendre les escaliers en tenant dans ses bras une petite fille d'à peine deux ans, les yeux encore plein de sommeil dont la chevelure brune aux grosses boucles étaient en fouillis.

« Hey, comment se porte notre petite Kayla ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kayla releva la tête, d'un air grognon et se frotta les yeux « Ouh mademoiselle s'est mal réveillée ! » ricana Lexa en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

« Hm, elle ressemble terriblement à sa mère. » railla Clarke qui, une fois les mains libres, étreignit ses autres enfants.

« Ah ah, très drôle. Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, tu es parfaite, comme moi. »

Clarke sourit et se souvenait avec nostalgie du jour où elle et Lexa avaient eu cette conversation sur l'éventualité d'avoir un second enfant, du moins un quatrième. Lexa avait accepté et Clarke lui avait donné l'opportunité de porter le deuxième, malgré les peurs et les appréhensions de la jolie brune. Pour l'occasion, elle due arrêter de travailler et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouva mère au foyer. Clarke avait, avec succès, réussi sa reconversion et elle travaillait en étroite collaboration avec les services sociaux et les autorités.

Elle garda des liens forts avec Charlotte qui avait repris les études pour finir par entamer une carrière de fleuriste à Washington. Cette année marquait aussi un fait particulier : Niylah sortait de prison. Et si Clarke n'avait plus de contact avec elle, elle avait des nouvelles par ses anciens collègues. L'Eden était bien loin et tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Avant de tomber enceinte, Lexa eut des nouvelles d'un Jonathan Ryce qui, malgré ses « connaissances », avait écopé d'une cellule rudimentaire. Alors qu'il attendait dans le couloir de la mort, il s'était suicidé… Du moins c'est que l'enquête avait révélé, même si Lexa et Clarke pensaient fortement qu'on l'avait aidé.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé, leurs priorités étaient ailleurs. Cette page était définitivement tournée, et aujourd'hui, elles avaient une famille de 4 enfants, une belle maison et un chien, que Clarke avait reçu pour son anniversaire.

«Maman, elle fait la tête Kayla, mais elle sait peut-être pas que y'a le père Noel qui va venir ! » lança avec appréhension la petite Ely « Il pourrait la mettre sur la liste des enfants pas sages ? »

Lexa gloussa « Kayla st sage, elle n'est juste pas du matin. »

Tous rirent alors mais Kayla, toujours bougon, fronça les sourcils avant d'ensevelir son visage au creux du coup de Lexa.

« Quand est-ce que Ray et Anya arrivent ? »

« Dans l'après-midi. Leur avion atterrit à 15h, elles ont dis qu'elles prendraient un taxi. »

« C'est ridicule, j'aurais pu aller les chercher ! » râla Clarke

« Je crois qu'elle voulait s'arrêter en ville pour finir les derniers achats pour ce soir. »

« Ah je vois ! » lança Clarke « Bon ! en attendant… Petit déjeuner ! »

Lexa jeta un œil sur son téléphone : Anya avait dit qu'elle la préviendrait du moindre changement, mais il semblerait que tout aille bien de leur coté. Raven avait finalement décidé de partir vers la Silicone Valley. Et si cette décision avait failli briser son couple avec Anya, cette dernière avait du faire un choix mais qui, au final, n'en n'était pas un. Après avoir discuté avec Lexa longuement sur ses priorités, Anya quitta le FBI et rejoignit Raven avec qui elle vivait depuis. Leur mariage coïncida alors la naissance d'Ely et même si un enfant n'était pas d'actualité pour l'instant, elles étaient plus unies que jamais.

Elles se réunissaient pour les grandes occasions, les fêtes, les anniversaires. Raven manquait à Clarke et inversement, tout comme Anya manquait à Lexa. Chacune était la marraine d'une des filles du couple.

Et aujourd'hui, en regardant les années passées, tout le chemin parcouru… Clarke en avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Tant d'épreuves, de souffrances, de larmes, mais aussi de joie, de rires, d'émotions et surtout d'amour. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vécu avant de connaitre Lexa et que leur monde ne s'entrechoque. Qui aurait cru que deux tempéraments aussi différents donneraient cette bulle presque parfaite emplie d'amour et de joie ? Il est certain que ni Lexa ni même Clarke n'imaginait un jour transformer leur vie de la sorte.

Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, elles étaient un duo de choc, trop différent pour se comprendre ou même essayer. A présent, elles incarnaient le parfait duo de choc, celui que l'on ne pouvait plus séparer, indissociable et aimant, un parfait duo, complémentaire et solidaire.

Oui, d'un duo de choc, elles étaient passées à un duo parfait.

 **FIN**


End file.
